


Tenebra e Luce

by Unmei (ElyB)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Explicit Sexual Content, Fantasy, Humor, M/M, Magic, Male Slash, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Romance, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-25 05:13:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 47
Words: 236,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElyB/pseuds/Unmei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Che le tenebre siano intorno a te o nel tuo cuore, finirai col perderti per sempre se deciderai di voltare le spalle alla luce.</p>
<p>Storia slash, di ambientazione soft fantasy. C'è un po' di umorismo (o almeno, le perfidie di un certo stregone biondo), un po' di romanticismo, e una buona dose di angst nel progredire della trama. Due coppie molto diverse tra loro, con la sfortuna di essere capitate in mano mia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capitolo 1

**Tenebra e Luce**  
Capitolo 1  
  
_______________  
  
  
   
Neve. Bianco e neve tutto intorno.  
   
Anche il cielo era bianco e, pure se la neve aveva quasi smesso di scendere, il vento era ancora sferzante; riusciva a infilarsi attraverso il mantello di pelliccia, il cappuccio e la pesante giubba, mordeva la carne, penetrava fino nelle ossa.  
Era uno dei peggiori inverni che avesse mai vissuto; quella stagione gli piaceva, il freddo non l’aveva mai disturbato, ma ora, per la prima volta in vita sua, sentiva nostalgia dei mesi caldi, dell’erba verde punteggiata dai fiori di montagna, del sole splendente e del calore, del cielo blu intenso. Era breve, l’estate, su quelle montagne, ma inebriante di colori e di profumi.  
Presto sarebbe stato il solstizio, la rinascita del sole, e allora, piano, impercettibilmente, le giornate si sarebbero allungate, il gelo avrebbe smorzato gli spigoli sino a svanire.  
E così Feoh percorreva la strada verso casa e guardava la distesa bianca davanti a sé immaginandola dipinta di verde, macchiata di fiori, immersa nell’azzurro limpido, e sorrideva, stringendosi più forte nel mantello, con mani rese goffe dagli spessi guanti.  
Portava con sé il bottino delle trappole che aveva piazzato, cinque lepri, e pregustava il calore del fuoco che avrebbe trovato a casa, i soffici, alti cuscini davanti al camino, una bella tazza di vino caldo ed Elhaz vicino. Era un pensiero sufficiente a fargli accelerare il passo, nonostante il freddo che gli faceva lacrimare gli occhi e la stanchezza che gli tagliava le gambe.  
Avrebbe potuto essere a casa da ore, se la tormenta non l’avesse sorpreso, e immaginava di potersi ritenere fortunato ad aver trovato riparo in una vecchia casupola diroccata; per quanto metà del tetto fosse crollato e non esistessero più finestre o scuri, per lo meno si era potuto riparare dal grosso dalla furia degli elementi, se non dal freddo. Aveva continuato a muoversi, in quelle ore nel rudere, per non congelarsi, ben sapendo quali erano i rischi del cedere al freddo e all’inattività. Così non si era assiderato, ma in compenso gli pareva di essere costituito da pura fatica.  
Casa, fuoco, vino, Elhaz, ripeté più volte, mentalmente, e sorrise. Doveva essere una formula magica, perché il vento sembrava calare sempre di più, rendendogli più facile il cammino nella neve alta; già da lontano poteva intravedere il suo villaggio, il fumo che saliva dai camini .  
Casa, fuoco, vino, Elhaz.  
No, Elhaz prima di ogni altra cosa.  
   
Entrò nella taverna e si fermò nell’anticamera a scrollarsi la neve di dosso e ad appendere il mantello insieme a quelli degli altri avventori, poi aprì la porta che dava nel locale vero e proprio, venendo investito da un’ondata di tepore, di profumo di buon cibo, dal rumore di chiacchiere e risate.  
   
“Niwa! – chiamò, avvicinandosi al bancone – Niwa, vieni a prenderti queste bestie!”  
   
Un momento dopo una donna magra e dai capelli grigi fece la sua comparsa da dietro la mezzaporta della cucina; strano che una donna tanto asciutta fosse una così ottima cuoca, pensò Feoh, come in altre occasioni prima di quella. Si guardò bene dal dirlo ad alta voce, perché una volta che l’osservazione gli era sfuggita con la diretta interessata, si era guadagnato una legnosa mestolata sulla testa.  
   
“Benvenuto Feoh. Uhm, begli animali, sembrano anche piuttosto in carne, nonostante la stagione. Ti ha dato problemi, la tormenta?”  
   
“Noie, più che problemi – rispose, mentre la donna affidava le lepri all’aiuto-cuoco, e prelevava dal borsello i soldi del compenso – Mi ha fatto perdere un sacco di tempo.”  
“Fortuna allora che non ti pago a ore. Ecco qui i tuoi soldi.”  
“Beh, come consolazione potresti aggiungere due pasti gratis, anziché uno soltanto, che ne dici?”  
“Che sei fin troppo pronto ad afferrare le occasioni. Si può fare comunque, non saranno due pasti in più a rovinarmi. Comunque, Feoh, sei passato da casa, prima di venire qui?”  
“No, perché.”  
   
Niwa si accigliò e poggiò le mani intrecciate sul bancone.  
   
“Verso metà della mattina mio nipote è tornato a casa dicendo che per oggi la scuola era sospesa, perché Elhaz era stato chiamato per curare qualcuno, fuori dal villaggio. Non so dove, o per cosa… però se lungo la strada è stato sorpreso dalla tormenta… lui non è di queste parti, e non è nemmeno molto abituato a questo clima…”  
“Che cosa?! E non è ancora tornato?”  
“Non lo so… fino a un’ora fa no. E se ancora non c’è forse sarebbe il caso di…”  
   
Feoh non restò a sentire il resto, si precipitò fuori dalla locanda, correndo verso casa.  
Quando arrivò, alcuni minuti dopo, lasciò cadere il mantello nell’anticamera e non si fermò nemmeno a levarsi gli stivali, come d’abitudine, per non portare dentro la neve.  
“Elhaz!”  
Chiamò, entrando nella sala che costituiva l’ambienta principale della loro casa, trovandola vuota; il camino era spento, ma la temperatura era comunque tiepida grazie alla stufa al fondo della stanza.  
“Elhaz!”  
Disse ancora, a voce più alta, con il panico che ormai schiacciava la ragionevolezza, spalancando la porta della loro camera da letto.  
   
Elhaz socchiuse gli occhi, alzando a malapena la testa dal cuscino.  
   
“È successo qualcosa? – soffocò educatamente uno sbadiglio – Stavo quasi per addormentarmi.”  
“Stavi quasi per… Per gli dei, Elhaz! Mi avevano detto che te n’eri andato in giro, e con la tormenta che c’è stata…”  
“Non me n’ero _andato in giro_ : sono venuti a chiedere il mio aiuto da Ferrit, e lì sono andato.”  
   
Feoh sospirò; sedette sul bordo del letto per levarsi gli stivali e poi andò ad accovacciarsi accanto al compagno, che si era intanto stiracchiato, rinunciando al sonno.  
   
“E di che avevano bisogno?”  
“Una donna, una partoriente… è stata presa dalle doglie con settimane di anticipo, e stava malissimo.”  
“Esistono le levatrici, per queste cose.”  
“È stata proprio una di loro a venirmi a chiamare. Febbre altissima, emorragia che non riuscivano a fermare, dolori atroci. Era quasi troppo tardi, quando sono arrivato.”  
“Quasi? Allora hai potuto salvarla?”  
Elhaz annuì e, quando lui gli poggiò la testa sul petto, passo le dita tra i suoi capelli, accarezzandolo sovrappensiero.  
“Sì, anche se in certi momenti ho temuto il peggio. Bruciava di febbre, ti ho detto, e non ho potuto assorbirla tutta o avrei perso lucidità. Ho fermato il sangue e placato il suo dolore, ma non ho potuto concederle riposo, non c’era tempo. È stato un parto faticoso, il bambino era in una brutta posizione… quasi non respirava, quando è nato. Era debolissimo, e immobile… ho continuato a infondergli energia fino a quando ho avuto la certezza che non sarebbe più stato in pericolo. Si riprenderanno benissimo, sia la madre che il bambino – ridacchiò - Il padre era così sollevato e felice che voleva darmi in sposa sua sorella.”  
“Offerta che spero avrai rifiutato.”  
“Gli ho risposto che ci dovevo pensare – lo prese in giro Elhaz – Mi ha offerto anche un passaggio con la sua slitta, per tornare qui, ma l’ho rifiutato: era più giusto che restasse con la sua famiglia.”  
“E la tormenta? Dove ti sei riparato?”  
“Non mi sono riparato. Ho continuato per la mia strada, avevo voglia di tornare a casa.”  
   
Feoh scattò a sedere, fissando gli occhi sul suo viso; era l’immagine della serenità inattaccabile, rilassata, come se attraversare la furia degli elementi fosse una passeggiata per il bosco in primavera. Per un attimo fu incredulo, senza parole, poi esplose.  
   
“ _Avevi voglia di tornare a casa?!_ Accidenti a te, stupido irresponsabile, imprudente dalla testa vuota! Stavi cercando di ammazzarti? Anche un lupo si sarebbe cercato un riparo! Sai cosa poteva succederti, in mezzo a quel…”  
“Ma non mi è successo niente, giusto?”  
   
Rispose pacificamente alla sua furia, con una tale calma che lo fece arrabbiare ancora di più; Elhaz invece doveva trovarci gusto, nel vederlo perdere le staffe in quel modo. Feoh inspirò a fondo, quasi prendendo fiato per una nuova sfuriata, ma Elhaz gli impedì quel nuovo sfogo poggiandogli le dita sulla bocca.  
   
“Ti dimentichi chi sono, Feoh? _Che cosa_ , sono?”  
   
 Elhaz sostenne il suo sguardo adirato senza esitazione, ricambiandolo con uno di disarmante tranquillità, fino a quando Feoh sentì la propria rabbia smorzarsi; gemette, rassegnato, scosse la testa e tornò a distendersi accanto al suo amato, circondandolo con un braccio e poggiando il capo accanto al suo, sul cuscino.  
   
“Lo so chi sei, non lo dimentico mai. Ma con tutto il lavoro che hai svolto qui negli ultimi tempi… e ora quella madre e il bambino… sarai stato esausto. Avresti dovuto accettare il passaggio, o fermarti da loro a riposare, invece di affrontare quella specie d’inferno di neve.”  
“Quando ho lasciato la loro casa il tempo era ancora buono; in effetti è straordinario quanto poi in fretta sia cambiato… non ricordo di aver mai sperimentato nulla di simile. Non con una tempesta di neve, almeno, ma ricordo che una volta…”  
Feoh lo strinse un po’ più forte, chiudendo gli occhi.  
“Potevi morire.”  
“Io non ho paura della morte.”  
Gli occhi di Feoh si riaprirono di scatto, e si sollevò sulle mani per guardare Elhaz in viso, incombendo su di lui.  
“Non m’importa di cosa tu hai o non hai paura! _Io_ ho paura della tua morte, e questo basta per entrambi! – lo afferrò per le spalle, stringendo con più forza del dovuto – E non importa quanto possano essere grandi i tuoi poteri, quanta la tua abilità: di sicuro prima o poi ti capiterà qualcosa di brutto, se insisterai a comportarti come se non…”  
“Se continui a urlare così morirai prima tu, perché ti scoppierà una vena, e io sarò troppo stordito dai tuoi ululati per riuscire a curarti.”  
“Se mi scoppierà una vena sarà tutta colpa tua.”  
Borbottò Feoh con aria cupa, arrendendosi; ancora una volta tornò a mettersi giù, sempre stretto a lui.  
   
“Vorrei solo che tu capissi la mia ansia. Ti vedo fare tanto per gli altri, e poco per te stesso. Ti vedo raccogliere radici, erbe e bacche, preparare medicine, guarire usando la tua energia vitale. Ti vedo dare consigli, risolvere problemi, insegnare ai bambini del villaggio… e quante notti, invece di riposare, le trascorri sui tuoi libri e i tuoi scritti, perché non riesci a trovare tempo da dedicarvi di giorno. Non so come fai a non crollare… vorrei che tutti smettessero di aggrapparsi a te, e vorrei che tu dicessi di no, qualche volta.”  
“Feoh, chi è nato con determinati poteri ha il dovere di usarli. Altrimenti perché gli dei glieli avrebbero donati?”  
“Questo non significa logorarsi a morte, vedi di capirlo!”  
“Sono molto più forte di quanto credi, lo sai. Sono più forte anche di te, ma è un’altra delle cose di cui ti dimentichi – fece una pausa pensierosa – o forse… il tuo lamentarti è dovuto al fatto che tutte queste cose sottraggono tempo che potrei dedicare a te?”  
   
Feoh sorrise, accarezzando il petto di Elhaz, e non rispose, perché tanto avrebbe solo dovuto dargli ragione: avrebbe voluto essere il suo unico interesse, l’unica cosa importante della sua vita, e invece… sapere di essere importante non bastava: lui voleva essere _tutto._  
Pensò alla sensazione di panico di pochi minuti prima, dopo quanto gli aveva detto Niwa; quando per un momento aveva temuto il peggio, quando con il cuore in gola correva verso casa, e intanto nella mente appariva l’orribile visione di Elhaz svenuto tra la neve che iniziava a ricoprirlo, freddo, pallido e immobile. Era bastato immaginarlo per avere il fiato mozzato come da un pugno micidiale, per sentire la _paura_ più vera e profonda stringergli il cuore… e poi il sollievo di vederlo in casa, sano e salvo… l’irritazione verso se stesso, per essere stato tanto emotivo, e quella verso Elhaz, serafico come se trovasse la sua agitazione divertente.  
Elhaz avvertì tutte quelle emozioni in modo più che mai vivido; le assorbì, le assaporò, vi si crogiolò con piacere, perché erano il frutto zuccherino dell’amore di Feoh: solo dall’amore sincero potevano venire, così piene e potenti, così calde e luminose.  
Povero Feoh, si era spaventato davvero.  
Avvicinò il volto al suo, e lo consolò con un lento, lungo bacio; giocò languidamente con la sua lingua, infilò una mano tra i suoi capelli che avevano il colore di un incendio. Lo sentì mugolare nel bacio e spingersi di più contro di lui, avventurando una mano sotto la sua blusa.  
   
“Feoh…”  
La sua voce era una carezza, bassa, dolce e suadente. Con quella voce avrebbe potuto placare un orso idrofobo; Feoh gli rispose con un verso affamato, baciandogli vorace il collo.  
   
“Feoh… puzzi di sudore e di sangue. Vai a farti un bagno, per favore.”  
   
Feoh si bloccò all’istante, con la sua carne stretta tra i denti, mentre si apprestava a lasciargli un segno che gli ricordasse di dedicare più tempo al proprio compagno. Si staccò da lui senza premurarsi di nascondere la smorfia piccata che gli oscurava il viso.  
   
“Hai rovinato l’atmosfera.”  
“Forse certi olezzi eccitano un mezzo selvaggio come te, ma non me.  Avanti su, un bagno.”  
“Tu sei malvagio.”  
“Non hai ancora visto niente.”  
   
Sbuffando Feoh si alzò, e uscì dalla camera annunciando che avrebbe fatto il maledetto bagno, e che si sarebbe anche spalmato d’olio profumato, se la cosa poteva aiutare, ma che dopo si sarebbe vendicato per quella brusca interruzione. Elhaz sorrise, accoccolandosi soddisfatto nel soffice nido di coperte.  
   
~°~  
   
In un’alta valle tra le montagne, dove gli inverni erano lunghi e aspri, fresche le primavere, brevi le estati e gli autunni più malinconici che in qualunque altro luogo, sorgeva Harkwald: una piccola città, poco più di un villaggio, costituita da case in pietra, tozze, ma sormontate da aguzzi tetti spioventi, perché la neve che sempre abbondava, nei lunghi inverni, non si accumulasse troppo. Le case non si sviluppavano solo in superficie, ma avevano sempre alcune stanze sotterranee, accoglienti, riscaldate, ben areate da condotti espertamente costruiti, nonché tunnel che costituivano una via di comunicazione alternativa tra i vari edifici, quando scendeva talmente tanta neve bloccare le uscite delle case.  
   
A rischiarare queste case era la gentile e tremula fiamma di lumi e candele, oppure la luce ferma dei cristalli melkyn, che provenivano da Dymeere, la capitale dell’impero, la città dei nobili, dei sapienti e degli stregoni, che sembrava tanto lontana, ma non lo era poi troppo, tra dolci colline dal clima gentile.  
Gli abitanti di Harkwald guardavano ai maghi con diffidenza, ammirando e temendo il loro sapere, e con una sorta di invidioso sprezzo per la loro città aggraziata e benedetta dal sole, dalle torri slanciate, dai palazzi candidi con le loro ampie vetrate colorate.   
Non c’era niente del genere, ad Harkwald; non esistevano costruzioni di tale delicata bellezza, né avrebbero mai potuto esistere, con quel clima severo, le enormi finestre dai raffinati mosaici di vetro. Anche a Dymeere l’inverno era freddo, ma non altrettanto, ed era solo una stagione; la neve, lì, si scioglieva in fretta, ancor prima che giungesse primavera.  
Nonostante tutto Harkwald non era un villaggio povero: i boschi intorno abbondavano di animali dalla pregiata pelliccia, di alberi dal legno prezioso, di piante medicinali. Erano famosi i tessuti ricamati dalle donne del luogo, e lo erano anche i complicati intagli realizzati dagli uomini. Erano fieri, gli abitanti di Harkwald, e solitari, diffidenti; convinti che mai sarebbero stati capaci, quegli uomini che vivevano a Dymeere, abituati al tepore, a dolci frutti succosi e a brezze gentili, di vivere nella neve e nel vento sferzante. Mai, dicevano, loro che erano nati e vissuti ad Harkwald, avrebbero barattato le loro case dalle piccole finestre per i palazzi dalle grandi terrazze di Dymeere, nemmeno per una stagione. Ma pur non volendo ammetterlo, erano incuriositi dalla bella capitale e dai suoi maghi.  
   
Elhaz proveniva da lì, da Dymeere.  
La sua testa bionda lo proclamava come forestiero: mai a memoria d’uomo era nato un bambino biondo come l’oro puro, ad Harkwald, perché in tutti i toni del rosso erano i capelli degli appartenenti al villaggio: dal color del rame a quello cupo del sangue scuro.  
Un anno e mezzo prima Elhaz era giunto fino ad Harkwald, cercando, diceva, alcune piante medicinali che crescevano solo in quella zona impervia, e il suo aspetto aveva subito attirato l’attenzione. La sua bellezza straniera, il vestito nero di stoffe preziose ricamate d‘argento, la lunga treccia con il fermaglio di zaffiri; il portamento aristocratico e l’aria distante, assorta. Tutto in lui lo poneva agli antipodi dei modi semplici degli abitanti del luogo; anche quando indossava i grezzi abiti da lavoro con cui si avventurava nei boschi traspariva chiaramente una signorilità, un portamento, che sembravano parlare di educazione raffinata e di nobile nascita.  
   
 In una settimana di soggiorno non aveva mai dato confidenza a nessuno: spariva per quasi tutto il giorno nei boschi per le sue ricerche, la sera mangiava da solo e si ritirava presto, senza dare corda ai tentativi del locandiere, o di chiunque altro, di attaccar bottone, liquidando in fretta le domande su Dymeere e sui maghi.  
 Sembrava impossibile ottenere da lui una qualunque apertura, e quasi tutti si rassegnarono a tenersi la curiosità e ad accontentarsi della sua algida cortesia.  
 Quasi tutti: non Feoh. Aveva molto osservato lo straniero, in quei giorni, affascinato dal suo aspetto, dai suoi modi, dalla sua riservatezza. Questa, più di tutto, lo attirava: quel suo sembrare distaccato da tutti, imperturbabile e freddo come la neve.  
Era troppo bello, troppo strano, quel giovane, per lasciare che ripartisse senza prima farlo passare per il suo letto. Vincerne il riserbo, levare quella sovraumana compostezza dal suo volto, conquistarlo e possederlo per una notte…  
… e chissà di quali trucchi era capace un mago, tra le lenzuola. Aveva sentito racconti al proposito, di mani invisibili che carezzavano tutto il corpo, tutto insieme, e ognuna donava un piacere che nessun uomo sarebbe mai riuscito a dare, nessuna parola a spiegare.  
Aveva sentito dire di estasi più sconvolgenti del più selvaggio degli orgasmi, che duravano ore, che potevano far impazzire, rubare l’anima. A Feoh sarebbe piaciuto guadagnare in tal modo la follia, per opera del silenzioso forestiero.  
   
Gli aveva girato intorno per qualche giorno, lanciandogli sorrisi che venivano ignorati, e saluti a cui riceveva in risposta a malapena un cenno del capo, e nemmeno sempre.  
Era frustrante, per qualcuno abituato ad avere chiunque volesse, in virtù già solo della bellezza del proprio viso e della prestanza del proprio corpo, non essere degnato di uno sguardo. Se le cose fossero continuate così non sarebbe riuscito a scambiare due frasi con il forestiero, figurarsi averlo sotto di sé in un grande e comodo letto.  
Aveva preso così la decisione di essere più diretto, e lo avvicinò sul finire di un tiepido pomeriggio; Elhaz sedeva a un tavolo fuori dalla locanda, davanti a sé un boccale di vino e alcune grosse radici colte poche ore prima, che stava ritraendo con precisione su un quaderno già fitto di disegni e appunti.  
Si era appoggiato al tavolo con disinvoltura, chinandosi verso Elhaz e sfoderando un sorriso allusivo.  
   
“Perché non provi a distrarti un po’, invece di badare solo a quella roba? Io saprei bene come farti divertire.”  
   
Ripensandoci diciotto mesi dopo, Feoh si sentiva in imbarazzo, per quel suo primo, infruttuoso tentativo, per i rozzi complimenti che aveva fatto seguire a quella proposta, e per il modo in cui si era presentato: con i bicipiti in mostra, le collane con le zanne, trofei di caccia, al collo, il suo pugnale più vistoso alla cintola e, naturalmente, l’atteggiamento spavaldo di chi crede che ogni cosa gli sia dovuta, che qualunque persona, uomo o donna, non potesse fare a meno di cadergli a piedi, onorata dalle sue attenzioni.  
A riguardo Elhaz lo prendeva tuttora in giro, ogni tanto, facendogli impietosamente il verso; quella volta, però, non era stato molto divertito dal suo approccio. Aveva declinato la sua offerta, cortese ma freddo, e ogni tentativo di conversazione, tornando a concentrarsi sui propri affari.  
Feoh non aveva desistito, anzi, aveva reso più esplicito il corteggiamento, convinto che l’altro non avesse colto le sue intenzioni. Già, perché altrimenti non riusciva a capacitarsi di come avrebbe potuto rifiutare il suo interessamento. In tutta risposta Elhaz aveva radunato radici, quaderno, penna e inchiostro e si era alzato, con l’evidente intenzione di andarsene, e lui cocciuto gli si era parato davanti e lo aveva trattenuto per un braccio, blaterando di non fare il difficile, che avrebbero potuto passare ore molto piacevoli, insieme. Sorrideva, convinto di sprigionare un fascino irresistibile, e che la vittoria fosse a portata di mano, se avesse solo un po’ insistito.  
Elhaz lo aveva guardato, e lui si era ritrovato a lasciarlo andare, e a compiere un involontario passo indietro: il forestiero lo stava fissando con occhi che ardevano di sdegno, di gelido disprezzo, con qualcosa che si sarebbe detto simile all’odio, non fosse che un sentimento di tale portata sarebbe stato eccessivo e ingiustificato, per i suoi tentativi di seduzione.  
   
 _“Tentativi di seduzione decisamente primitivi. Ma come poteva essere altrimenti, provenendo essi da te?”_  
   
Diceva ora con ilare superiorità Elhaz, beffeggiandolo. Feoh aveva il sentore che avrebbe dovuto sopportare quel tipo di presa in giro per tutta la vita, ma era ben felice della prospettiva.  
   
Tuttavia, un anno e mezzo prima, non c’era stata traccia di buonumore, nelle parole di Elhaz.  
   
“Non osare toccarmi.”  
   
Gli aveva sibilato, per poi voltargli le spalle e allontanarsi.  
Lui era rimasto impietrito; si era sentito nell’ordine incredulo, umiliato, offeso, al punto di finire con il gridargli dietro.  
   
“E chi mai vorrebbe toccarti? Mi si ghiaccerebbero le dita e mi cadrebbero, mi si ibernerebbe l’uccello, scommetto!”  
   
Era stato uno smacco per il suo amor proprio, e il fuoco ostile negli occhi di Elhaz lo aveva scottato a tal punto che per giorni non aveva osato avvicinarlo: si limitava a guardarlo con astio, sforzandosi di trasformare l’attrazione in disprezzo, e di convincersi che sarà stato anche bello, lo stregone, ma doveva essere superbo, indisponente e frigido. E poiché ciò non bastava, cercò in seguito di persuadersi che in realtà non era poi così affascinante, i tratti del suo viso non erano  così particolari, i suoi capelli non così biondi. Non gli si era più avvicinato, sia perché l’offesa ricevuta continuava a bruciare, sia perché riteneva fosse meglio non provocare troppo un uomo dotato di poteri magici: chissà quanti modi dolorosi e fantasiosi di uccidere conoscevano, quelli come lui… o quante maledizioni capaci di rendere miserabile la vita dei loro nemici.  
Ma, poco più di una settimana dopo, in un pomeriggio assolato, si era trovato a bussare con violenza alla porta di Elhaz.  
   
“Tu! Che vuoi da me? Mi pareva d’essere stato chiaro…”  
“Chiarissimo, chiarissimo! Ma ho bisogno del tuo aiuto, ti prego!”  
   
Elhaz lo aveva guardato, severo e diffidente, in apparenza impassibile a tutta la sua agitazione; non l’aveva invitato a spiegarsi, ma almeno non gli aveva chiuso la porta in faccia.  
   
“Tu sei un mago, devi conoscere l’arte della medicina, della guarigione! I nostri guaritori non riescono a fare nulla, dicono che morirà, o che perderà le gambe… e Nyrine è ancora così piccola… è la mia nipotina, ha solo sei anni!”  
   
L’avversione con cui seguitava a fissarlo Elhaz lo feriva, ma aveva ingoiato l’offesa, l’orgoglio e il dolore e aveva continuato la sua supplica.  
   
“Ascolta, ti prego… fai qualcosa per lei, e ti prometto che non ti capiterò mai più davanti. Non ti infastidirò, non ti rivolgerò la parola, non proverò nemmeno a guardarti… ma ti scongiuro, seguimi, ora!”  
   
Elhaz aveva ponderato per qualche istante quella sua promessa, poi aveva scosso le spalle.  
   
“Verrò, ma non lo faccio per le tue sciocche promesse, per quanto la prospettiva di non averti più tra i piedi sia allettante.”  
   
Nel tragitto verso casa di suo fratello, Feoh aveva spiegato quanto successo. La bambina era andata a giocare con i fratelli maggiori e dei loro amici, e si sono spinti là dove avevano il divieto di andare: cave abbandonate che i ragazzi più grandi esploravano come prova di coraggio, e da cui i bambini si sentivano ovviamente attratti.  
   
“Lei ha la febbre alta, gli altri bambini sono troppo spaventati per spiegare bene cosa sia successo… non si erano spinti molto in là, solo fino a dove la luce del sole riesce ad arrivare. Hanno detto che Nyrine era davanti a loro di qualche passo, e si era stesa a terra per allungare meglio il braccio in uno stretto anfratto, e raggiungere un sasso che le sembrava luccicasse. E poi c’è stato un crollo, e lei è stata semisepolta… e alcuni di loro sono scappati, altri sono venuti a chiedere aiuto, e…”  
   
Si era affannato a raccontare, pur rendendosi conto che il suo rapporto era incompleto, poco chiaro, basato com’era su quanto riportato da bambini spaventati che piangendo promettevano che non avrebbero mai più disubbidito.  
 Alle sue parole Elhaz aveva solo annuito, e non aveva parlato, nemmeno quando erano arrivati a casa della piccola, nemmeno quando aveva incontrato i genitori in lacrime, nemmeno quando l’aveva avuta davanti. Era rimasto a guardarla, apparentemente senza emozioni davanti al visetto cereo e privo di conoscenza, contornato dai capelli inzuppati di sudore. Osservò il piccolo corpo minuto, le gambe fratturate in più punti, deformate, un moncone di osso che bucava la pelle… Feoh non riusciva a tenere gli occhi su quella devastazione, e il pensiero che sarebbe bastato poco perché la sua nipotina venisse del tutto sepolta dalle rocce lo agghiacciava. Ma anche così… rischiava l’amputazione, rischiava di morire d’infezione, e se tanto fortunata da sopravvivere e conservare entrambe le gambe sarebbe rimasta quasi di certo gravemente zoppa.  
Ma se Elhaz poteva fare qualcosa… se almeno lui…  
   
“Uscite da questa stanza. Tutti.”  
   
Aveva ordinato.  
Suo fratello Deles e sua moglie Leyna si erano scambiati sguardi disperati e dubbiosi; erano sembrati sul punto di chiedere qualcosa, di protestare, ma lui si era affrettato a spingerli fuori dalla stanza. Prima di chiudere la porta aveva per un istante spiato Elhaz, e l’aveva visto chino sulla bimba, con una mano sul suo petto, un’espressione intensa in viso.  
L’attesa sembrò infinita, anche se si trattò di poco più di un paio d’ore… due ore passate nel dubbio e nell’ansia per una piccola vita così amata; sua cognata non aveva fatto che piangere, suo fratello aveva il viso pallido e teso di un uomo che aspetta una condanna.  
Lui aveva pregato, durante quell’attesa, intensamente come non aveva mai fatto; aveva chiesto agli dei di aiutare la sua nipotina, di assistere Elhaz, sentendosi per la prima volta inutile, impotente, indifeso.  
Infine Elhaz aveva riaperto la porta, senza dire una parola, scostandosi per farli entrare; lui non avrebbe mai dimenticato il modo in cui Leyna era scoppiata in un nuovo torrente di lacrime, vedendo la figlia dormire tranquilla e serena, senza più tracce di sofferenza sul volto, e con le gambe completamente guarite, bianche e perfette. Perfino la piccola cicatrice di scottatura che aveva sul polpaccio, che si era fatta gattonando vicino al fuoco quando era molto piccola, era scomparsa. Era incredibile. Era un miracolo.  
   
“Si riprenderà bene, non dovete temere. Camminerà e correrà come prima. Anche l’infezione è scongiurata.”  
   
Aveva assicurato Elhaz, riavvicinandosi al letto e coprendo la bambina con il lenzuolo, fino alla vita, e soffermandosi a guardarla per un momento.  
   
“Tornerò a vedere come sta, se lo desiderate.”  
   
Anche Feoh si era commosso, alla vista della sua nipotina di nuovo sana, al pensiero dello scampato pericolo, ma, mentre Deles e Leyna avevano stretto in un abbraccio Elhaz, profondendosi in ringraziamenti e benedizioni, lui non si era unito a loro. Non perché mancasse di gratitudine… in quel momento sentì che se Elhaz avesse scansato la sua vicinanza, ciò avrebbe ferito qualcosa di più importante del suo orgoglio. Aveva sorriso, Elhaz, alla gioia dei genitori, un sorriso lieve, ma gli sembrò il più bello che avesse mai visto.  
Elhaz aveva anche notato ferite sulle mani di Deles, che si era procurato nell’estrarre la sua bambina dalle rocce; le aveva medicate, ma non con la magia, bensì con unguenti che aveva portato con sé.  
 _Superbo, indisponente e frigido._  
Non credeva che una persona rispondente a tali caratteristiche potesse sorridere a quel modo.  
   
Quella sera Elhaz aveva ceduto, dopo molte insistenze,  anche a un’altra richiesta: quella dei genitori della bimba di restare loro ospite per il resto della sua permanenza ad Harkwald. Mentre attendeva nella sala principale che i due gli preparassero una camera, Feoh, fermo sulla porta, era rimasto a osservarlo.  
Davvero sembrava un’altra persona, così rilassato, e con i capelli sciolti; guardandolo Feoh aveva sentito una fitta di rimpianto. Avrebbe voluto parlargli, farsi perdonare se l’aveva offeso, conoscerlo meglio: non vedeva più soltanto un corpo molto desiderabile da portare a letto, ma una persona che doveva essere senza dubbio speciale, che iniziava a destare in lui qualcosa di più che semplice attrazione fisica. Però ormai doveva aver compromesso ogni possibilità con il suo comportamento grossolano, e per di più si era anche impegnato a girargli al largo; un completo disastro.  
Si stava giusto dando dello stupido quando Elhaz aveva voltato la testa verso di lui.  Indecifrabile come sempre la sua espressione, e lui si era sentito in imbarazzo per la prima volta nella vita. Aveva fatto due passi in avanti, schiarendosi la voce, pensando che se anche aveva promesso di non infastidirlo più, doveva almeno concedergli di esprimere la sua riconoscenza.  
   
“Io… ti ringrazio. Sarò sempre in debito con te… se tu non ci fossi stato, Nyrine… non ci voglio nemmeno pensare. È straordinario, quello che hai fatto.”  
“Il potere della guarigione fa parte della mia natura, non ho nessun merito se non l’avere imparato a usarlo.”  
 “È qualcosa che possedete tutti, voi maghi?”  
 “In diversa misura, sì. E poi maghi, maghi, tu dici… stando qui ho capito che avete idee molto confuse e fantasiose sulla magia e su chi la pratica. Maghi, stregoni, sciamani… usate questi termini come fossero intercambiabili, mentre sono ben diversi tra loro, nonché imprecisi ed errati. Tanto per cominciare, chiama _mago_ un prestigiatore che si esibisce in trucchetti alle feste di paese, non me, né quelli come me.”  
“C’è davvero differenza?”  
“Dei onnipotenti! È ovvio!”  
“Spiegami, allora, e non sbaglierò più.”  
   
Elhaz era sembrato scandalizzato dalla sua ignoranza, ma almeno gli stava parlando, e non gli aveva intimato di lasciarlo in pace, non gli aveva rinfacciato la sua promessa. Appariva anche colpito, a metà tra il contrariato e il sorpreso; forse lo aveva già marchiato come zotico senza cervello, e non pensava potesse mostrare curiosità sull’argomento. Alla fine aveva deciso di rispondergli.  
   
“Theilan sono coloro che operano la magia bianca. Morvan, la magia nera. Estan, gli elementalisti. Ma la magia ha sempre molto a che fare con la manipolazione dell’energia, in ogni caso nasce tutta dalla stessa fonte… questo per farti un discorso molto semplificato.”  
“Quindi tu sei un theilan? Perché non hai usato il tuo potere anche per curare le mani di mio fratello?”  
“Perché non era necessario: guariranno benissimo con la normale medicina. Usare la magia in ogni occasione è stupido e controproducente.”  
“Ma sarebbe stato più veloce. Se…”  
“Incendieresti un bosco per cuocere una bistecca?”  
“Non credo proprio.”  
“Bene. Io non uso la magia per curare qualche escoriazione.”   
   
Deciso ad approfittare dell’occasione per recuperare il terreno perduto, di conquistare qualche briciolo di simpatia, Feoh aveva sorriso e si era avvicinato di qualche altro passo.  
   
“Hai ragione, non so nulla di magia… e non so quasi nulla di come sia la vita al di fuori del mio villaggio, e di queste montagne in cui vivo. Ma se tu volessi colmare questa mia mancanza, e insegnarmi qualcosa… parlarmi della tua città, di come si vive lì, e di cos’è la magia…”  
“Non sarebbe un discorso breve.”  
“Mi accontenterò anche di poco! Quanto tempo resterai ancora?”  
“Una decina di giorni, forse.”  
“Puoi trovare un po’ di tempo, no? Quando tu vorrai, anche solo una mezz’ora al giorno. Non chiedo altro… una mezz’ora non è molto, vero?”  
“Che ne è stato della tua promessa di non rivolgermi più la parola e di non capitarmi più davanti, Feoh?”  
   
Oh, era stato un colpo basso, così forte da levargli il fiato e lasciarlo senza parole. Era avvampato, aveva deglutito e distolto lo sguardo, perché gli occhi accigliati di Elhaz sembravano volerlo incenerire. Aveva sentito nel profondo del cuore la pungente sensazione di aver mandato in frantumi qualcosa che avrebbe potuto diventare importante, e sentì un’ondata di rammarico, di pentimento… e di rabbia verso se stesso, per la propria avventatezza.  
Aveva riportato gli occhi sul viso di Elhaz e stava per aprire bocca e proferire le sue scuse, pronto ad andarsene e a mantenere a malincuore la sua parola, quando lui aveva parlato ancora.  
   
“Mezz’ora… mezz’ora al giorno si può trovare. Di più, se vorrai seguirmi nei boschi.”  
   
Era stata gentile la sua voce, questa volta; anche il suo sguardo si era ammorbidito, e il sorriso sulle sue labbra era enigmatico; se gli stava offrendo una possibilità, Feoh non l’avrebbe sprecata per nulla al mondo.  
   
~°~  
   
Un anno e mezzo dopo, mentre nella tinozza si strofinava con un pezzo di sapone, Feoh pensava a Elhaz che lo aspettava nel _loro_ letto. Pensava a quanto era cambiata la sua vita, e a quanto in parte si sentiva cambiato lui. Pensava alle pungenti prese in giro di Elhaz, che continuava a chiamarlo _selvaggio_ , ma che non era tornato alla sua scintillante città, ed era rimasto lì con lui.  
Pensava a tutto questo e che sì, era riuscito a recuperare il terreno perduto.  
   
  
\----  
  
Note  
  
Dopo secoli questa fic vede la luce! L'idea era nata in effetti un sacco di anni fa, ma a parte qualche  capitolo buttato giù di fretta non l'avevo mai sviluppata. Anzi, a rileggerli è un bene che non l'abbia fatto, perché l'Elhaz di quei tempi era più gentile. Un po' di più, mica tanto... ma in ogni caso lo preferisco com'è ora.  
I nomi dei protagonisti derivano da un'altra fic ancora, la quale avevo solo abbozzato a livello di appunti, ma che si era rivelata superiore alle mie forze già prima di iniziare a scriverla; in sostanza, si trattava di un'opera con i protagonisti che portavano i nomi delle rune, e i cui caratteri ne rispecchiavano il significato divinatorio. Un protagonista per ogni runa. Non ce l'avrei mai fatta, il cervello avrebbe sbroccato, e già così com'è ora non è che sia tanto a posto.  
In omaggio alla fic mai nata ho mantenuto solo i nomi di Feoh ed Elhaz, che corrispondono a uno dei modi di chiamare le rune Feu e Algiz (ho mantenuto solo i nomi, non le caratteristiche associate).  
  
Nel prossimo capitolo compariranno gli altri due protagonisti principali. Intanto, se vi va, fatemi sapere cosa ne pensati di quelli che avete conosciuto in questo :)  
In ogni caso, se siete giunti a leggere fino qui, **grazie!**  
   
 


	2. Capitolo 2

**Tenebra e Luce**  
  
Capitolo 2  
  
__________________  
  
   
Roshan si fermò davanti alla pesante porta chiusa e aspettò qualche istante, prima di bussare; dall’altra parte non venne alcuna risposta, ma entrò lo stesso, sapendo che il dezar era probabilmente là dentro.  
Ne ebbe ragione, infatti. La stanza era semibuia, quasi tutte le tende erano tirate, e l’uomo sedeva in poltrona vicino al fuoco, fissando le fiamme, tanto assorto che forse non l’aveva sentito né bussare né entrare.  
   
“Dezar…”  
Chiamò, avvicinandosi; il nobile, alzò gli occhi verso di lui, e nel suo sguardo Roshan lesse lo stesso misto di gioia e di infinita tristezza che negli ultimi giorni pervadeva tutto il castello. Il dezar era bravo a nascondere le proprie emozioni in pubblico, e a dare sempre un’impressione di forza e sicurezza, ma quand’era solo, a volte, lasciava cadere la maschera… e lui non si stupiva se in quel momento ne fosse più che mai privo.  
   
“Oh, Roshan. Scusami, ero distratto.”  
   
Lui annuì e sedette a sua volta; per un po’ nessuno dei due parlò, ma mentre il dezar aveva riportato lo sguardo sul fuoco, Roshan osservava l’uomo che da tanti anni era come un secondo padre per lui, e cercò d’immaginare cosa stesse provando… e si sentì ancora una volta pieno d’affetto e pena.  
   
“Un messaggero è giunto al galoppo poco fa: vostro figlio sta arrivando, tra forse un’ora la sua carrozza varcherà i cancelli. Tutto è pronto, ma ho pensato che voleste controllare di persona un’ultima volta.”  
“No, non è necessario. Come sempre Karil sarà stato impeccabile, nell’organizzare ogni cosa – gli rivolse un pallido sorriso -  questo castello sarebbe perduto, senza di lui. Tra poco, comunque, scenderò; vuoi restare, intanto, a farmi compagnia?”  
   
Roshan annuì e, anche se si era ripromesso di non essere invadente verso i sentimenti del suo tutore, non poté trattenersi, né nascondere la preoccupazione nella propria voce.  
   
“Come vi sentite?”  
“Non so. Non so come dovrei… - sospirò – Ho tanto desiderato che tornasse… che tornasse per restare, che abbandonasse la guerra. Non era suo obbligo combattere, ma è voluto partire lo stesso, e io l’ho lasciato fare. Se solo… Dei, perché non gliel’ho proibito?”  
“Era maggiorenne, non potevate imporgli di rimanere qui.”  
“Avrei potuto trovare il modo! Avrei _dovuto_! Ho pregato ogni giorno che tornasse, e sono stato esaudito… ma in queste condizioni! _In queste condizioni_! Gli dei si prendono forse gioco delle nostre preghiere?”  
“Molti sono tornati in condizioni peggiori. E molti non sono tornati affatto.”  
“Lo so. _Lo so_. Sono felice di riaverlo qui, ma… non è facile. E non lo diventerà. Trahern non potrà mai accettare di…”  
   
E lì s’interruppe, come se non fosse in grado di pronunciare le parole, come se tacerle potesse scongiurarle, cancellarle. Roshan non sapeva che aggiungere, che potesse essere di conforto, così restò in silenzio; in fondo, poi, non si sentiva nemmeno autorizzato a offrire consolazione, lui che Trahern l’aveva a malapena conosciuto, prima che il giovane partisse per la Guerra d’Oltremare. Era dispiaciuto per lui, molto e sinceramente, triste e preoccupato, ma non poteva dire di stare provando lo stesso profondo dolore della sua famiglia e dei suoi amici.  
Così restarono lì, senza dire nulla, una mezz’ora forse, fino a quando l’uomo si alzò, tentando un sorriso.  
   
“Andiamo, adesso. Il contrasto nei miei sentimenti non scalfisce l’impazienza che ho di riabbracciarlo.”  
   
Roshan si lasciò precedere, osservando per un po' le spalle larghe dell'uomo, i capelli brizzolati e l'andatura sicura, anche in un momento in cui si sentiva così addolorato ed emozionato, e poi gli si affiancò, chiedendosi quanto Trahern potesse somigliare al padre.  
Ricordava che, otto anni prima, il giovane gli aveva fatto una grande impressione: gli era sembrato così alto, bello e forte... ma allora aveva solo nove anni, e Trahern già venti, e restare colpito da lui e dai suoi occhi di ghiaccio era forse normale.  
Data tutta quella differenza d'età non avevano avuto nulla in comune, ma ricordava, nel mese che avevano passato sotto lo stesso tetto, un giovane gentile e indulgente con il ragazzino appena rimasto orfano che lui era a quei tempi. Un giovane che gli aveva dedicato tempo e attenzione, e che l'aveva fatto sentire subito benaccetto, come un nuovo fratello, come avessero avuto lo stesso sangue. Ricordava quant'era abile a cavalcare, a tirare con l'arco e a battersi con la spada... ricordava uno splendido sorriso e una bella risata.  
Si era molto dispiaciuto della sua partenza, perché aveva sperato diventasse davvero il fratello maggiore che non aveva mai avuto, che gli insegnasse ad andare a cavallo con la sua stessa scioltezza, e magari a maneggiare la spada.  
Ora il castello era in fermento per il suo ritorno, ma non avrebbe potuto esserci festa: Trahern stesso l'aveva proibita, perché non rientrava a Dymeere di sua volontà.  
Otto anni... si chiese come fosse diventato Trahern, dopo tanto tempo, e quanto l'avesse cambiato la guerra; otto anni senza mai tornare, dando notizie di sé solo attraverso le lunghe lettere che arrivavano sporadicamente da Oltremare.  
Forse quello che stava per rimettere piede al castello dei dezar Hadenlor sarebbe stato un estraneo... ma lui si augurava di ritrovare lo stesso giovane che aveva conosciuto nell'infanzia.  
   
Fuori faceva freddo, scendeva una neve sottile e ghiacciata; nella bella stagione avrebbero forse atteso la carrozza nel cortile interno, e invece furono costretti ad aspettare in uno dei saloni; Roshan studiò i volti dei presenti, non poi molti, in realtà, notando sulla maggior parte le medesime emozioni... e imbarazzo, talvolta. I due fratelli minori di Trahern, Aris e Larèn,  erano felici e tristi allo stesso tempo, come il loro padre, parlavano tra loro a bassa voce, accanto all'enorme camino scolpito.  
C'erano poi i più stretti amici di famiglia, un paio di zii e cugini, e il padre della promessa sposa di Trahern, ma non lei, che non aveva ottenuto di poter uscire dal suo collegio. C'era il dezar, ovviamente, che percorreva il salone a grandi passi, rodendosi nell'attesa.  
Era pensieroso pure il coppiere addetto a rifornire di vino speziato i presenti, e che in realtà stava avendo ben poco da fare. Lo aveva notato, nella servitù: chi aveva conosciuto l'erede prima della sua partenza era in ansia per quel suo mesto ritorno... per chi era entrato in servizio dopo, era semplicemente il figlio del padrone che tornava a casa. Erano forse in apprensione anche loro, ma per motivi diversi... per loro stessi, non per lui.  
   
Karil comparve sulla porta, strappando ognuno ai propri pensieri, e annunciò che la carrozza stava per varcare i cancelli, e che quindi, se i signori volevano scendere…  
   
“No. Forse sarebbe meglio se ad accoglierlo fossi solo io. Vi raggiungeremo qui.”  
   
Disse il dezar, con stupore di Roshan; ma ci mise poco a capire il perché di quella scelta, e a vederne la sensatezza. Le finestre del salone non davano sul cortile interno in cui avrebbe fatto ingresso la carrozza, quindi ora attendevano con moltiplicata impazienza; tutti si aspettavano di dover attendere solo qualche minuto, prima di rivedere Trahern, ma l’attesa si prolungava, e il brusio cresceva.  
 _Starà parlando con suo padre_ , si disse, _di sicuro è così_. _È per avere un po’ di tempo in privato con lui prima di incontrare tutti gli altri, che ha voluto andargli incontro da solo._  
Per tutte le cose che padre e figlio dovevano avere da dirsi non sarebbe certo bastato un intervallo tanto breve, ma era già qualcosa… qualcosa di necessario per non mostrare in pubblico troppa commozione, forse.  
Passò una mezz’ora prima che Trahern comparisse sulla porta; il padre, Engath, al suo fianco, gli teneva una mano sulla spalla. Il brusio cessò di colpo, tutta l’attenzione si concentrò, in un solo istante, sul nuovo arrivato.  
Anche Roshan lo fissò, comparando il ricordo che aveva di lui con il giovane davanti a loro.  
Era alto come lo ricordava, e i suoi capelli castani erano sempre folti; i tratti del suo viso si erano fatti più maturi, ma conservavano ancora qualcosa del ragazzo che era stato; erano però irrigiditi in un’espressione tesa. La mascella contratta, una piega amara sulle labbra carnose, le sopracciglia aggrottate, e quei suoi occhi incredibili, che così tanto lo avevano colpito da bambino, erano ancora bellissimi, azzurri, e trasparenti come ghiaccio. Ma, a differenza di allora, adesso del ghiaccio avevano anche la freddezza, mentre indifferenti si posavano sul salone e i suoi occupanti; sembravano laghi di montagna, immoti e gelidi.  
   
“Vi ringrazio per l’interessamento e l’affetto che mi dimostrate, trovandovi qui in questo momento – disse, con voce vuota d’emozione – tuttavia sono costretto a scusarmi con voi, perché la stanchezza del lungo viaggio m’impedisce di unirmi alla vostra compagnia. Ciò che ora più desidero è riposare. Un buon pomeriggio a voi tutti.”  
   
Si scostò dal padre e voltò le spalle a tutte quelle persone che erano lì per lui; fece qualche passo avanti, e si fermò, ma solo per chiamare il capo della servitù.  
   
“Karil, accompagnami nei miei alloggi. E fammi preparare un bagno.”  
   
Il domestico rivolse uno sguardo preoccupato al dezar, ma questi annuì, pur se il suo volto era rattristato; solo allora Roshan si accorse del rossore nei suoi occhi, e si chiese _cosa_ dovevano essersi detti, padre e figlio.  
   
“Trahern! Trahern… - questo era Larèn, il minore dei tre fratelli – capiamo tutti la tua stanchezza… ma ti abbiamo tanto aspettato! Ti unirai a noi, per cena, vero? Per il tuo ritorno è stato preparato un -”  
   
Trahern voltò appena la testa, per rispondergli.  
   
“Mi spiace, ma non credo. Se mangerò, lo farò nelle mie stanze.”  
   
Non aggiunse altro e s’incamminò, mosse qualche passo prima che Karil, scuotendosi, gli andasse dietro, e incerto gli prendesse un braccio con una mano.  
Il silenzio che era calato sul salone, intanto, era greve; una cappa opprimente, piena di amarezza e di delusione. Non di offesa, però, non di risentimento; lo capivano… era la coscienza di non poter fare nulla ciò che più li intristiva.  
Roshan guardò Engath dirigersi verso una poltrona, e lasciarsi afflosciare sopra, lo vide coprirsi il volto con le mani, per un solo momento, e restare poi lì immobile, come se tutta la stanchezza, tutte le pene del mondo fossero sulle sue spalle.  
Che consolazione poteva dargli, ora che non aveva nemmeno più l’ _illusione_ che Trahern stesse, nei limiti del possibile, bene?  
Roshan pensò a quegli occhi chiari così belli… e ora così inutili. Occhi che non vedevano più nulla, immersi per sempre nel buio.  
Forse era scusabile, la condotta di Trahern, perché lui al suo posto probabilmente si sarebbe comportato allo stesso modo... se si metteva nei suoi panni riusciva a comprendere quanto, per un soldato, un comandante, tornare invalido e sopportare la compassione di amici e parenti dovesse essere difficile. Sperava che con il tempo le cose migliorassero, che quell'espressione dura sul volto di Trahern si ammorbidisse un po'; per il momento, invece, poteva solo attendere la cena, immaginando quanto sarebbe stata silenziosa e malinconica.  
   
   
~°~  
   
   
Trahern sedette sul bordo del letto, cercando di ricomporre, nella mente, l'aspetto della sua camera, e delle altre stanze che aveva occupato prima di partire. Il salotto privato, lo studio... gli sembrava di poterli rievocare, li ricordava, ma non riusciva a dipingerne l'immagine precisa dentro la sua testa. Come se anche solo _ricordare_ com'era il mondo _prima_ gli fosse precluso.  
Da quando aveva perso la vista, nemmeno più nei sogni aveva visto immagini, colori... e ormai erano passati tre mesi. Si chiese quanto sarebbe passato, prima di dimenticare quanto fossero accesi i colori di un tramonto, quanto verde l'erba, quanto bianche e maestose le montagne che aveva sempre ammirato in lontananza, dalla sua grande terrazza. Si chiese in quanto tempo i volti di suo padre e dei suoi fratelli sarebbero scomparsi dalla sua memoria, inghiottiti dal buio.  
E il suo stesso volto, per quanto tempo l'avrebbe ricordato? Si toccò la guancia con una mano, la linea della mascella, il mento, poi la lasciò ricadere in grembo, sentendosi esausto, non tanto nel fisico, quanto nell'anima.  
Sentì il senso di colpa come una spina lunga e sottile nel petto, per aver scansato a quel modo la sua famiglia, senza concedere nemmeno un minuto, nemmeno un abbraccio; ma che mai avrebbe potuto dire loro?  
Di stare bene? La più sfacciata delle bugie.  
Di essere a pezzi? Una debolezza che non avrebbe ammesso mai con nessuno.  
E sentiva che non avrebbe potuto sopportare le loro parole, la loro vicinanza, la loro pietà; anche solo il pensiero che potessero rivolgergli un simile sentimento lo riempiva di astio.  
E poi il dolore, il senso di colpa di suo padre… nemmeno quelli riusciva a sostenere, non sopportava di esserne né l’oggetto né la causa.  
Forse tornare a casa era stato un errore. Meglio sarebbe stato stabilirsi altrove; una piccola proprietà isolata, dove nessuno lo conoscesse, per non avere gente intorno, a parte un domestico, di cui ora non avrebbe più potuto fare a meno, per certe incombenze. Tutta l’indipendenza a cui si era abituato in quegli anni lontano dal palazzo era persa per sempre… era peggio che aver perso la vita.  
Si lasciò cadere all’indietro a occhi chiusi, e come sempre non vi fu alcuna differenza nelle  tenebre che lo circondavano.  
   
~°~  
   
Nei boschi intorno ad Harkwald cresceva un tipo di albero sempreverde dal legno pregiato e costoso, chiamato temharas; costoso non per la rarità, in quanto era abbastanza diffuso, ma per la difficoltà nel lavorarne il  durissimo legno.  
Era un materiale splendido: rossastro, lucido, molto resistente, i cui riflessi s’intensificavano con il passare del tempo, rendendolo ancora più prezioso.  
I mobili con esso realizzati erano dispendiosi e degni di un principe, ma veniva utilizzato anche per intagliare statuette, cofanetti e monili.  Ad Harkwald con il legno di temharas venivano realizzati anche i ciondoli matrimoniali; dalle forme svariate, grandi come un mezzo palmo di mano, coperti di fitti e intricati intagli, con simboli e formule benauguranti, con le promesse degli sposi e i loro nomi, venivano portati sotto i vestiti, sulla pelle nuda e calda, per stare vicino al cuore.  
Di nascosto da Elhaz, Feoh stava realizzando un ciondolo matrimoniale da donargli; lo stava ancora progettando, e per il momento ne aveva solo tracciato il disegno, abbozzandone i principali, complicatissimi intagli. Avrebbe poi pensato con calma ai simboli e alle promesse, perché voleva realizzare qualcosa di talmente bello, unico e prezioso da lasciare senza parole persino Elhaz, per dimostrargli di cos’era capace un _selvaggio_ , quando voleva. Poi, certo, sperava che restasse senza parole anche per la proposta in sé… e che l’accettasse.  
Non voleva nemmeno prendere in considerazione l’ipotesi contraria, persino a un ottimista come lui venivano brividi freddi all’ipotesi di un rifiuto. Scosse le spalle, sorridendo; prima che il ciondolo fosse finito, consacrato e benedetto sarebbero passati mesi, e lui avrebbe messo a frutto quel periodo per conquistare definitivamente il cuore del suo biondo e sarcastico theilan. Aveva reso note le sue intenzioni solo a suo padre e ai suoi fratelli, preferendo tacere la cosa alla madre e alla sorella: temeva che le donne non avrebbero saputo mantenere il segreto. Romantiche e chiacchierone creature quali erano, certo si sarebbero fatte sfuggire qualcosa e la voce sarebbe arrivata fino ad Elhaz, e lui era proprio l’ultimo a dover sapere.  
In realtà non credeva che il loro amore avesse bisogno di cerimonie, di benedizioni o riti, per essere sacro, ma… era simbolico. Era un _ribadire_.  
E poi il ciondolo, nel loro caso particolare, sarebbe stato davvero significativo, visti i poteri di Elhaz. Le sue capacità non si limitavano alla guarigione: lui poteva _sentire_ , profondamente, i sentimenti e le emozioni delle persone con cui entrava in contatto… e poteva leggere anche quelli legati a particolari oggetti, o luoghi, a volte al punto di poter vedere veri e propri sprazzi di passato, di vite altrui. Glielo aveva spiegato, all’inizio, quando stavano tentando di costruire un rapporto dopo il loro pessimo inizio; una spada che ha spezzato una vita, per esempio, recava in sé il furore dell’uccisore e l’angoscia dell’ucciso… odio, paura e altri sentimenti scuri e vischiosi come sangue. Più l’emozione è forte e profonda, più vividamente e a lungo questa traccia permane. Non avvertibile dalla gente comune, anche se chi è particolarmente sensibile può percepirne una minima parte: impressioni di gioia, d’inquietudine, d’improvvisa tristezza, difficili da spiegare.  
Ma per il suo compagno, se decideva di farlo, era come leggere in un libro.  
Quindi, pensava Feoh, con tutta la passione, l’amore e la gioia che avrebbe riversato nel creare il ciondolo, con tutto il suo impegno, la sua trepidazione e la sua speranza… avrebbe consegnato a Elhaz un oggetto intriso di tutti i suoi più forti e puri sentimenti. Elhaz li avrebbe sentiti, lo avrebbero scaldato come un fuoco, gli avrebbero espresso il suo amore in ogni momento, anche quando non fossero stati vicini. Sarebbe stato davvero come fargli dono del proprio cuore.  
   
Era concentrato su tali pensieri quando raggiunse la piccola scuola del villaggio. Era pomeriggio inoltrato e solo pochi bambini erano rimasti; si esercitavano nella scrittura e nella lettura, sotto il tranquillo controllo del loro maestro.  
L’inverno precedente Elhaz aveva accettato di affiancare l’anziano insegnante che da decenni si occupava dei bambini di Harkwald, prendendosi carico delle lezioni un paio di giorni alla settimana. Avrebbe dovuto essere una soluzione momentanea, relegata ai soli crudi mesi invernali, perché l’uomo ormai anziano e dalla salute traballante non si stancasse troppo durante la brutta stagione, ma si era prolungata attraverso la primavera, l’estate e l’autunno, fino a giungere a quel nuovo inverno. I bambini si erano affezionati a Elhaz, e lui si diceva onorato di poter far loro da maestro, e di poter contribuire alla vita della comunità, di sentirsi del tutto parte di essa.  
Dal canto suo, Feoh era orgoglioso che Elhaz fosse rimasto lì per lui, maestro o no. Lo raggiunse, mentre correggeva un bambino che stava esercitandosi nella scrittura, e salutò il suo amatissimo con un casto bacio sulle labbra, scoprendo che, a dispetto delle sue convinzioni sulle donne incapaci di mantenere i segreti, lui per primo era ansioso di rivelare a Elhaz le proprie intenzioni. Lo fissò, cercando di immaginare quale espressione avrebbe avuto, come avrebbe reagito… a voler sognare troppo, si chiese se si sarebbe commosso…  
   
“Che ti prende, Feoh? Hai uno strano sorrisetto sulla faccia.”  
“Io? Oh, niente, niente. Sono contento perché penso che tra poco tornerai a casa, tutto qui.”  
“Torno a casa tutti i giorni; spero che tu non abbia quell’espressione ebete ogni volta che ci pensi.”  
“È un’espressione innamorata, e se ce l’ho è colpa tua.”  
   
Elhaz sogghignò e disse qualche parola in una lingua che lui non capì, poi aggiunse:  
   
“A proposito, guarda questo.”  
   
Tirò fuori dallo scollo della blusa un cordino a cui stava appeso un medaglione di creta. Era rozzo, dipinto d’azzurro, coperto di confuse incisioni e decorato di blu e bianco da una mano inesperta e chiaramente infantile, ma non ci si poteva sbagliare su cosa fosse… o su cosa tentasse di essere: un ciondolo matrimoniale. Feoh lo fissò, incredulo e perplesso.  
   
“Cosa… ma chi… da dove…”  
“Me l’ha regalato oggi Tyana. Non è bellissimo? Lo ha fatto lei.”  
   
 _Tyana_?  
Lo sguardo di Feoh si abbassò sulla bambina seduta al banco a due passi da loro; una fanciulla dal viso a cuore, lunghi capelli lisci e grandi occhi nocciola, che in quel momento lo fissavano con aperta ostilità.  
   
“Io da grande sposerò il maestro Elhaz.”  
   
Dichiarò, e, tanto per chiarire il concetto, abbandonò il compito e si alzò, andando ad attaccarsi alla mano del suo adorato maestro. Feoh pensò che Elhaz avrebbe dovuto avere il buonsenso di correggere il fantasioso progetto della piccola, con garbo, certo, ma con fermezza, invece di sorridere come se la cosa lo deliziasse.  
A quanto pareva, invece, il discorsetto toccava a lui.  
   
“Senti un po’, Tyana, lo sai chi sono io, no? Mi hai già visto qui un sacco di volte. Elhaz vive con me, è già impegnato… perché non ti scegli un amichetto tra i tuoi compagni, eh?”  
“Quelli sono dei bambini.”  
Rispose lei, stringendo le spalle, come se stesse spiegando l’ovvio a un adulto molto stupido.  
“Oh, e tu cosa saresti, invece?”  
“Io sono una signorina!”  
“La signorina più bassa che io abbia mai visto, senza dubbio.”  
Tyana si imbronciò e tirò Elhaz per la mano, alzando verso di lui i suoi begli occhioni.  
   
“Maestro, chi preferisci? Me o lui?”  
“Principessina, non posso che preferire una dolce fragola come te, a un tubero selvatico come lui.”  
   
La bambina sorrise trionfante, e cacciò fuori la lingua, indirizzando la smorfia al povero, tradito Feoh; Elhaz accarezzò i capelli alla piccola e la ricondusse a posto.  
   
“Avanti, torna ai tuoi esercizi, così quando tua madre verrà a prenderti avrai già finito tutto.”  
Una ragazza seduta vicino alla stufa si alzò e gli andò a fianco.  
“Maestro Elhaz, ormai restano solo pochi bambini, se vuoi rimango io con loro. Tu vai pure, non ti preoccupare.”  
“Non ti è di disturbo, Mellinore?”  
“Ma no. E poi mi piace, lo sai. E comunque devo rimanere fino a quando il mio fratellino finirà il suo disegno.”  
   
Mellinore era una ragazza gentile e attenta; amava i bambini e sarebbe potuta lei stessa essere una brava insegnante, un domani. Di lei ci si poteva fidare, per cui Elhaz accettò con riconoscenza la sua offerta. Per quello, e per Feoh che scalpitava perché tornassero a casa.  
   
~°~  
   
“Non posso credere che tu mi abbia davvero chiamato _tubero selvatico_!”  
“E io non posso credere che tu ti sia davvero messo a discutere con una bambina di sei anni.”  
“Oh, certo. _Ora_ ha sei anni, ed è inoffensiva, ma dalle il tempo di crescere un po’ e vedrai. La donna che mio fratello Oswer ha sposato si era dichiarata sua fidanzata quando di anni ne aveva solo cinque, sai?”  
“Feoh, ti prego, _ascoltati_!”  
“Cerca di essere comprensivo, sono geloso!… Non sei contento?”  
   
Elhaz alzò gli occhi al cielo, enfatizzando un sospiro sconsolato, poi sorrise.  
In effetti sì, era felice della sua gelosia… lo deliziava, e la trovava perfetta e così adatta al carattere sincero e impulsivo di Feoh… ma non gliel’avrebbe mai detto. Non in quel momento, almeno.  
Ai margini della piazza principale un gruppo di ragazzini passò loro accanto, correndo e ridendo, giocando. Feoh li osservò passare e lo stesso fece lui, con gli occhi fissi su quei fanciulli spensierati, e…  
   
°°°…la schiena appoggiata a un albero spoglio, stava in piedi, senza dire nulla, accontentandosi di guardare, di desiderare. Avrebbe voluto giocare anche lui, unirsi ai suoi coetanei, condividere la loro allegria, la loro amicizia, ma… era sempre solo. Non c’era amicizia per lui, né giochi, né risate.  
Non era forte come loro.  
Non era bello come loro, sano come loro.  
Non avrebbe potuto correre così veloce e così a lungo: il fiato gli sarebbe mancato, le gambe si sarebbero piegate. Non avrebbe potuto partecipare alle lotte amichevoli, né seguirli nell’esplorazione del bosco, o nella caccia alle lepri o agli scoiattoli. Una volta sola ci aveva provato, e risate di scherno erano state il suo bottino.  
Non erano buoni con lui, non erano gentili; solo crudeli, meschini… ma erano ragazzini, e anche lui lo era, e continuava a sperare d’essere accettato, un giorno. Anche se non lo avessero considerato un loro pari, lui sarebbe stato contento… gli sarebbe bastata l’accettazione.  
Gli sarebbe bastata la fine del disprezzo.  
Erano cose che poteva solo sognare… quelle, e di poter correre un giorno insieme a loro, di essere come loro. Ma tutto ciò che poteva fare era guardarli.  
Guardarli da lontano e stare tanto male da straziarsi il cuore.°°°  
   
Barcollò sotto il peso di quella sofferenza, chinò il capo, rabbrividendo, cercando di calmare il respiro e il cuore. Strinse i pugni, per soffocare il tremolio delle mani.  
Nessuno dovrebbe mai sentirsi tanto infelice, tanto solo…  
   
“Elhaz?”  
   
…nessuno, meno che mai un bambino…  
   
“Elhaz!”  
   
La mano di Feoh si strinse sulla sua spalla, forte, ma gentile, strappandolo alla marea di dolore e riportandolo al presente; l’eco di quelle sensazioni però rimase, e gli levò il sorriso.  
“Stai bene?”  
“Non… non è nulla. Erano solo… ricordi. Emozioni lontane.”  
“Non sembrava _nulla_! Sei più bianco della neve… Elhaz, cosa c’è? Cos’hai sentito? Chi era?”  
   
Elhaz chiuse gli occhi, e sembrò bisognoso di qualche momento per riguadagnare compostezza e controllo su sé stesso, e Feoh si preoccupò ancora di più: nessuna emozione esterna, che lui sapesse, superava le barriere di Elhaz, se lui stesso non lo permetteva, o se non cercava il _contatto…_ eppure ora, sotto ai suo occhi, quell’argine era stato travolto da qualcosa di tanto potente da vincerlo senza che il suo compagno potesse opporsi.  
   
“Era… un bambino.”  
“Uno di quelli che sono passati poco fa?”  
“No, era… un bambino che ormai… non c’è più.”  
   
Un bambino che aveva lasciato le sue memorie e il suo tormento lungo le strade di Harkwald, un dolore che filtrava impietoso e intatto attraverso il tempo e le sue difese, e affondava profondamente in lui come una lama di ghiaccio.  
Sentì le mani di Feoh stringere le sue, e un’ondata di profondo e caldo affetto, di preoccupazione, di domande taciute riversarsi in lui; era curioso, il selvaggio, di saperne di più, su quel potere, ma più di tutto era desideroso di alleviare le brutte sensazioni, distrarlo, cancellargli dalla mente ciò che gli aveva causato sofferenza. Ricambiò la stretta e gli rivolse un sorriso, rassicurante, ma forzato.  
   
“È tutto a posto. Non stare in ansia per una cosa del genere.”  
“No? Io già mi preoccupo per come ti strapazzi di solito, e se ci aggiungi anche questo…”  
“So badare a me stesso. Lo vedi, sto bene, ora. Se fosse qualcosa di grave… o mi rendessi conto che qualcosa non va… te ne parlerei, non credi?”  
   
Feoh lo scrutò, come se dubitasse che lui gli avrebbe effettivamente chiesto aiuto… stupida e testarda zucca rossa. Provò a tranquillizzarlo rendendo ancor più smagliante il proprio sorriso, e sporgendosi a baciarlo sulle labbra.  
   
“Ho a disposizione un così valoroso e aitante guardiano, credi non ne approfitterei, se ce ne fosse il bisogno? Potrei mai ignorarlo e infliggere un tale colpo al suo virile orgoglio?”  
   
Feoh gli scoccò un’occhiata tanto risentita da farlo scoppiare a ridere, e fu proprio quella risata a diradare la preoccupazione nello sguardo del suo amante. Non era stata cancellata per sempre ma, almeno per il momento, forse avrebbe smesso di pensarci.  
   
“Andiamo a casa.”  
   
Disse Feoh, incamminandosi tenendolo ancora per una mano; lui si lasciò condurre via, ma lanciò un ultimo, duro, sguardo dietro di sé, come se ancora scrutasse nel passato.  
  
  
__________________________  



	3. Capitolo 3

**Tenebra e Luce**

Capitolo 3  
________________

   
Adagiati su ampi cuscini, davanti al fuoco, su un tappeto di folta e morbida pelliccia; il vento fuori fischiava minaccioso, e il freddo era tale che uno sputo si sarebbe forse ghiacciato prima di toccare terra, ma nella loro casa non c'era altro che pace e tepore.  
Feoh teneva le testa in grembo a Elhaz, godendosi le sue carezze tra i capelli come un gatto troppo cresciuto; non era in grado di emettere fusa, ma compensava con versi di disappunto ogni volta che Elhaz interrompeva i propri movimenti.  
   
“Sei proprio un bambino, Feoh.”  
“Tanto a te piacciono i bambini, no? Sei bravo, con loro.”  
“Certo. E se vuoi posso iniziare a trattarti come tale. _Fila a dormire, moccioso, e non dimenticare di lavarti i denti._ Va bene?”  
“Con i tuoi scolari sei molto più gentile di così.”  
“Perché è alla loro età che si formano personalità e intelletto. Per te ormai è troppo tardi.”  
   
Piegò il collo per guardare in viso Elhaz, cercando di fare del suo meglio per impietosirlo con un'espressione ferita.  
   
“Crudele.”  
“Realista.”  
“Non importa quello che dici – sorrise, vittorioso – se sei qui è perché mi ami.”  
“Magari sono qui per rendere la tua esistenza un inferno.”  
“Uhhmm... sì, è senza dubbio un inferno, stare qui con te che mi accarezzi i capelli... potresti, non so... strapparmene uno senza volerlo.”  
“ _Senza volerlo?_ ”  
   
Feoh sussultò alla breve fitta di dolore che seguì, e poco dopo due o tre dei suoi capelli rossi gli caddero liberi sul viso; il sorriso di Elhaz andava da un orecchio all'altro, mentre lo guardava, con le punte delle dita congiunte davanti al mento.  
   
“Ahi! Elhaz!”  
“Il fiero cacciatore in grado di abbattere un orso con una sola freccia che strilla per due capelli strappati? Forse sono qui per il privilegio di essere l'unico a godere di certi spettacoli.”  
“Cerca di non divulgarli, almeno.”  
   
Chiese, prendendogli una mano e portandosela alle labbra; gli diede un paio di piccoli baci sulle dita, prima di riposizionarsela sulla testa, in un muto invito.  
   
“Hai letto la storiella che Niryne ha scritto per te?”  
“Sì. È davvero graziosa... la tua nipotina se la cava molto bene, per la sua età.”  
“E lo stregone bello e buono che riporta in vita la principessa e poi la sposa è ispirato a te in maniera evidente... dovrò strapparti anche dalle sue grinfie, pare.”  
“Hai delle rivali pericolosissime, Feoh... bambine che ancora hanno in bocca i denti da latte. Comunque, ispirato a me o no, nessuno può riportare un'anima dalla morte e rimetterla nel suo corpo. Chi è morto, è morto per sempre.”  
“Ma io avevo sentito dire che la stregoneria… insomma, che si può fare. Che è già stato fatto.”  
“Quello che si può fare è rianimare un cadavere, ed è cosa ben diversa.”  
“E a che scopo uno dovrebbe desiderare avere un cadavere redivivo che se ne va in giro?”  
“Oh, Feoh, il tuo candore su certi argomenti è… rigenerante, per certi versi. Non si tratta di un corpo morto che si muove come un fantoccio, ma di una perfetta imitazione della vita, di una _falsa persona_ che può essere controllata a piacimento dal suo possessore.”  
“Continuo a non capire.”  
   
Elhaz sospirò, e a Feoh parve di avvertire la sua indecisione sull’inoltrarsi o meno nella questione. Infine il suo adorato spostò la mano dalla sua testa al suo petto, infilandola sotto la blusa, al di sopra del suo cuore.  
   
“Potere, politica. Immagina di voler controllare qualcuno a un livello molto alto, qualcuno su cui non puoi avere influenza, e che non puoi eliminare… non in modo palese, almeno. Se sei abbastanza ricco da potertelo permettere, ti rivolgi a un morvan, chiedendogli di creare un kinrag che obbedisca ai tuoi ordini, su cui avrai totale controllo. E la materia prima per realizzare un kinrag è un cadavere.”  
“Kinrag?”  
“La magia più nera che tu possa concepire, Feoh. Una delle più costose, anche. Ah, ma dal tuo sguardo capisco che non mi segui. Parliamo per esempi, allora. Vuoi il controllo su un uomo al di fuori della tua portata, o magari vuoi liberarti di un tuo avversario pericoloso… non hai influenza su di lui, e non puoi farlo sparire, per un qualunque motivo. Ma puoi sostituirlo con una marionetta identica a lui, Feoh, identica e molto sofisticata. Uccidi il tuo nemico, e il morvan ne riporterà in vita il corpo e ti darà il controllo della sua mente, ma dell’uomo che era prima non esisterà più traccia. Ci saranno i suoi ricordi, persino un riflesso della sua personalità… ma non avrà più volontà propria, o veri sentimenti: sarà solo uno strumento vuoto d’umanità. E nessuno potrà mai provare la sostituzione, o spezzare il vincolo tra il kinrag e il suo padrone.”  
“Ho sentito raccontare… di cose del genere, ma credevo…”  
“Credevi fossero leggende? Avevi più fiducia nella bella favola della principessa che si sveglia dalla morte come da un sonno? No. Non immagini nemmeno, Feoh. E se vuoi saperlo, esiste un altro metodo, anche più cruento, per creare un kinrag. Immagina di voler sostituire una persona scomparsa, o qualcuno il cui cadavere è perduto, o troppo danneggiato… puoi usare un altro cadavere. La stessa energia che uso per curare le ferite può essere usata per modificare un corpo, per modellarne il viso come con una statua di creta. Ovviamente perché il kinrag possa essere credibile, il cadavere deve essere vicino al soggetto, per età e fisico, e soprattutto deve essere _molto fresco_. Oserei dire… prodotto all’occasione.”  
   
Elhaz abbassò su di lui uno sguardo intenso, talmente profondo che i suoi occhi grigioazzurri sembravano essersi fatti più scuri, e continuò la sua spiegazione, con tono lento e distante.  
   
“Che io sappia non è stata cosa realizzata molto spesso: a parte il prezzo enorme di cui ti ho già detto, verrebbe creato un essere la cui mente non avrebbe nulla in comune con colui che dovrà sostituire, senza i suoi ricordi, o l’illusione della sua personalità… il che potrebbe facilmente destare sospetti, e rivelarsi controproducente.”   
“Tutto questo è… mostruoso.”  
“Tutto questo è la realtà, e nemmeno delle peggiori. Tra quelli che tu chiami _stregoni_ i più ricchi e influenti, quelli i cui servigi sono più richiesti, sono i morvan… non occorre spiegare il perché, vero, Feoh?”  
Lui annuì, conoscendo la risposta, ma riluttante ad ammetterla ad alta voce.  
“In ogni caso, Elhaz… perché uccidere? Se questi morvan sono tanto potenti da poter animare un corpo morto, penso sia uno scherzo per loro piegare una mente, controllarla. Non sarebbe più semplice, così?”  
“Sì. Ma un'anima non si può schiacciare del tutto, e per quanto profondo possa essere il controllo, se la personalità della… _vittima_ è abbastanza forte, c’è sempre la possibilità che prima o poi possa liberarsi, riacquistare il dominio di sé. E questo è un rischio intollerabile.”   
   
Con la punta delle dita Elhaz stava disegnando cerchi pigri sul suo petto, e quel gesto così intimo e affezionato gli sembrava in assurdo contrasto con l’oscurità di quanto gli aveva raccontato, con il tono distaccato che aveva usato.  
   
“La stessa energia che tu usi per curare…”  
Ripeté, fermando la sua mano e stringendola, intrecciando le loro dita in cerca di rassicurazione.  
“Te lo dissi, all’inizio della nostra conoscenza: magia bianca, nera o elementale… nasce tutta alla medesima fonte. È la stessa energia, usata in maniera diversa. Lo stesso potere, con diverso scopo. – restò in silenzio per qualche secondo, apparentemente rattristato, prima di continuare – Non ti piace quello che hai sentito, vero?”  
“Non vedo a chi potrebbe piacere.”  
“Forse non avrei dovuto dirti nulla… immagino che ora il mio potere non ti sembri più una cosa tanto luminosa e desiderabile. Se ti avessi raccontato tutto questo un anno e mezzo fa… forse avresti preso a girarmi al largo.”  
“Che sciocchezze!”  
   
Esclamò, voltandosi in fretta e inchiodando Elhaz tra i cuscini con il peso del suo corpo.  
   
“Va bene, la fonte potrà essere la stessa, ma è come quest’energia viene usata a fare la differenza… e il modo in cui tu la usi _è_ luminoso. Non m’importa proprio nulla se i tuoi _cugini oscuri,_ da qualche parte, la usano per cose spaventose… per me conti tu. E non t’illudere che sarebbe bastato così poco per allontanarmi… allora o adesso.”  
“No? E cosa ci vorrebbe?”  
“Ti ricordo che sono geloso di bambine di cinque anni... non c'è nulla in questa vita o nell'altra, che possa tenermi separato da te.”  
“Si direbbe una minaccia.”  
“Considerala pure tale – si chinò a mordicchiargli il mento, per poi scendere sul collo, godendosi il sapore della sua pelle. Per quante volte l'avesse assaggiata, continuava a dargli alla testa come fosse la prima – E ritieniti fortunato che io non ti chiuda in casa, per tenerti lontano da ogni possibile corteggiatore di qualunque genere ed età.”  
   
Elhaz scoppiò a ridere, e Feoh sentì la risata vibrare nell’adorata gola che stava sotto le sue labbra; sorrise, senza sapere nemmeno lui fino a che punto avesse solo scherzato. Era un suono meraviglioso, quella risata, gli piaceva tanto che volle divorarla, coprendogli la bocca con la propria.  
Le braccia di Elhaz lo circondarono, lo strinsero, le mani s’infilarono sotto i suoi vestiti; lunghe dita,  sottili ma forti, tracciarono la sua spina dorsale e le linee dei suoi muscoli. Feoh lo guardò negli occhi, ed Elhaz gli sorrise, andando ad afferrare il bordo della sua blusa e tirandolo su; il cacciatore fu ben felice di farsi aiutare a liberarsi dell’indumento, e presto ogni loro vestito fu tolto, spogliandosi l’un l’altro. Non importava quanto spesso avessero già fatto l’amore, quante volte avesse visto nudo Elhaz: come sempre Feoh s’incantò a guardare il corpo del compagno, magro e nervoso, pallido. Un piccolo neo vicino all’ombelico, uno su un’anca: avrebbero potuto essere considerati difetti, ma gli apparivano solo come accenti sulla sua perfezione. Così diverso da lui, sembrava fragile, come fatto di vetro… e invece il suo aspetto era ingannevole: non era vetro, ma diamante.  
Elhaz stava semidisteso, sostenendosi su un avambraccio, e con la mano libera gli accarezzò il petto, i fianchi; con la punta delle dita disegnò linee serpeggianti fino a raggiungere il suo sesso.  
   
“Se tu ragionassi con la testa, anziché con questo – lo provocò, muovendo la mano lungo l’asta rigida, su e giù – non avresti problemi di gelosia.”  
“Ora non esagerare. Non sono poi così… _ah!_... così… così del tutto… - mugolò - … non… Dèi Elhaz!”  
“Non sei così del tutto schiavo dei tuoi sensi? Dominato dai tuoi istinti? Sottomesso alla tua concupiscenza? Governato dalla lussuria?”  
Feoh rispose con un suono roco e affamato, mentre Elhaz faceva qualcosa di incredibilmente piacevole con il suo prepuzio.  
“Feoh, la tua dialettica mi conquista ogni volta.”  
“Non prendermi sempre… in giro!”  
   
Elhaz sorrise, decidendo che poteva mettere da parte il sarcasmo; portò la mano sulla nuca del compagno e lo attirò a sé, mentre tornava ad adagiarsi fra i cuscini, con un lieve sospiro soddisfatto, e gli occhi socchiusi e languidi, in cui però ancora scintillava il divertimento. Sfiorò le labbra di Feoh con le proprie e allargò le gambe per fargli più spazio.  
   
“Perché no? – con le mani gli percorse la schiena, stringendole infine sui glutei sodi – Mi piace farlo. E deve piacere anche a te, altrimenti… prenderesti provvedimenti.”  
“Che provvedimenti potrei prendere, con te? Con i tuoi poteri… chissà che potresti farmi, se tentassi qualche reazione.”  
“Già, chissà… – rispose Elhaz, inarcandosi e strofinando l’inguine contro il suo – magari anche quello non ti spiacerebbe. Le idee non mi mancano.”  
   
Un'immagine, veloce e intensa come un lampo, attraversò la mente di Feoh: una fantasia fuori controllo gli si parò inaspettata davanti agli occhi, evocata dalle parole di Elhaz, e lo percorse da capo a piedi con un brivido che lo fece tremare.  
   
“L’idea ti piace, selvaggio? Mmh, percepisco di sì… anche senza usare  il mio potere.”  
   
Lo provocò Elhaz, e il suono della sua voce, l’eco divertito e al contempo sensuale che ne trapelava, lo fece sentire come ubriaco; Feoh gli affondò il viso nell’attaccatura tra il collo e la spalla, inspirando a fondo il profumo della sua pelle, prima di baciarlo, e morderlo, e strappargli un lungo sospiro che sembrava una resa.  
E una resa era davvero, perché Feoh sapeva che da quel momento non ci sarebbero più stati commenti pungenti, né sorrisi ironici… per qualche ora, almeno.  
Continuava a riempire di baci e di marchi la pelle pallida di Elhaz, scendendo lentamente, accompagnato dalla sua mano sulla testa; si soffermò sui capezzoli, lappando e suggendo uno, mentre accarezzava e stuzzicava l'altro con le dita, e avrebbe potuto perdersi lì a lungo, su quella carne delicata, sul petto che si alzava e abbassava in un respiro veloce, nel cuore che batteva sotto la sua bocca... ma Elhaz lo invitò a proseguire, spingendolo giù.  
Fu lieto di obbedire, e riprese la strada verso il basso lasciandosi guidare dal suo compagno, scendendo tra le sue gambe; le sollevò, e riempì le cosce di fitti piccoli baci fin dietro le ginocchia, mentre la mano di Elhaz scivolava dalla sua testa e ricadeva pigra sul petto.  
Feoh lo guardò in viso; il vago sorriso sulle sue labbra, gli occhi languidi, rivolti verso di lui, il riflesso del fuoco che gli incendiava i capelli... la sua espressione abbandonata eppure impaziente era la cosa più eccitante che avesse mai visto. Perché era l'unico a poterla ammirare, e voleva illudersi di essere anche l'unico ad averla mai ammirata.  
   
“Feoh... che c'è?”  
   
Elhaz parlò con voce morbida, inclinando la testa con un sorriso appena accennato, ma pieno di calore, di fiducia, un sorriso che gli faceva desiderare di annullarsi in lui. Fu come sentirsi sommergere, e portare via.  
   
“Niente... niente.”  
“Non mentire.”  
   
Feoh non avrebbe mai trovato le parole giuste per spiegare quello che provava, non in quel momento, e non volle aggiungere altro; tornò ad abbassarsi fra le gambe di Elhaz, lasciò perdere baci e piccole provocazioni, e schiuse le labbra intorno al suo glande, scivolando giù e accarezzandolo con la lingua. Sentì il suo amore fremere e sospirare soddisfatto, e con ancora più trasporto continuò la propria opera, succhiando, muovendosi su e giù, accompagnando i movimenti della testa con quelli delle mani, che a ritmo si muovevano lungo l’asta.  
Lento spostò le mani sui suoi fianchi e scivolò in avanti, fino a prenderlo tutto, affondando il naso nel suo pube. Mise bene a frutto la propria abilità e mosse i muscoli come per deglutire, ed Elhaz mosse i fianchi, spingendosi contro di lui, ritmicamente, mosso dall’istinto e dal bisogno. Feoh ormai conosceva così bene il suo corpo da saper interpretare ogni sussulto, ogni variazione nel respiro, ogni gemito, sospiro, ogni lamento di troppo piacere, e il messaggio che stava ricevendo adesso era fin troppo facile da comprendere.  
Si tirò indietro, tornando a dedicare la propria attenzione al glande, succhiando e ruotando la bocca, mentre con una mano stringeva la base dell’asta; gli piaceva che Elhaz gli venisse in bocca, gli piaceva sentirlo sussultare nella bocca, avere il suo sapore sulla lingua, e gli piaceva anche ricevere il suo seme direttamente in gola, ma per quella volta aveva altri desideri. Quando Elhaz tornò a spingersi con forza contro di lui, affondandogli una mano tra i capelli, si staccò, certo di averlo quasi all’apice, impaziente e frustrato.  
Si inarcò sopra di lui e gli strinse i polsi, tenendosi a distanza perché Elhaz non potesse strofinarglisi contro, in cerca di sollievo.  
   
“Se tu fossi stato più gentile con me, invece di prendermi sempre in giro… ora ti staresti svuotando nella mia bocca.”  
   
Restò a guardarlo con un sorriso soddisfatto, godendosi lo spettacolo del vederlo così rosso in viso, accaldato, con gli occhi lucidi e con il respiro accelerato. Lo baciò con irruenza, sorprendendolo; catturò, dominò la sua lingua con la propria, fino a lasciarlo senza fiato. Ora, con le labbra rosse, turgide e bagnate, era davvero l’immagine della perfezione… lui, con il suo aspetto etereo così trasfigurato dalla carnalità.  
   
“Sei vendicativo, Feoh… - disse rauco Elhaz - … un altro difetto da aggiungere alla lista.”  
   
 Lui rispose con una bassa risata di gola. Elhaz insisteva nella presa in giro, ma ora nemmeno lui poteva più trattenersi, e decise che la rivalsa poteva aspettare: rituffò la testa tra le sue gambe, ed Elhaz puntò i piedi e alzò il bacino per dargli più comodo accesso. Non avevano a portata di mano l’unguento che adoperavano quando facevano l’amore, ma era fuori discussione che si alzasse per andare a prenderlo nella camera da letto: ormai il bisogno era troppo forte anche per lui, tutto quello che voleva era entrare nel suo amante, spingersi in lui fino in fondo, ancora e ancora fino a perdere ogni controllo.  
La saliva poteva bastare… era già bastata altre volte. Anche Elhaz lo sapeva, e portando le mani sotto di sé separò le natiche, invitante; un gesto che diede un fremito al suo membro eretto. Non poté resistere alla tentazione di morderle, non forte, ma quel tanto che bastava per lasciargli un segno leggero.  
Elhaz gli disse qualcosa, poche parole in una lingua che non capì, ma probabilmente si trattava di un invito a darsi una mossa.  
   
“Va bene.”  
   
Acconsentì, e lentamente lo leccò, più volte, lappate lunghe e ampie che lasciarono abbondante saliva, quanto bastava per rilassarlo e poterlo preparare più profondamente. Si inumidì le dita e lo penetrò con uno, poi con due, divaricandole e chiudendole, massaggiandolo, alternando quel  movimento con quello della lingua, fino a quando non lo sentì rilassato, pronto. Elhaz continuava a spingersi verso di lui, e le gocce perlacee che sfuggivano dalla fessura del sul glande erano una lusinghiera conferma della sua impazienza.  
 _E la mia non è certo inferiore alla tua,_ pensò, sputandosi su una mano e lubrificandosi a sua volta; strofinò la punta del sesso contro la sua apertura, provocandolo ancora un po’, e poi si spinse dentro con un movimento fluido, potente. Prima la testa, e subito dopo, con un paio di colpi, entrò completamente; sotto di lui, a ogni colpo, Elhaz si abbandonò a un gemito rauco, con la testa gettata indietro e gli occhi chiusi.  
Feoh avrebbe voluto dirgli qualcosa… qualcosa riguardo quanto fosse bello, quanto lo amasse, quanto lo eccitasse, quanto volesse sbattersi dentro di lui fino a farlo urlare, fino a farlo svenire. Ma non riuscì a dire nulla, annebbiato com’era da desiderio e lussuria e istinto, ciò che gli usciva dalla bocca erano solo respiri ansanti, e qualcosa che somigliava a un ringhio basso, primitivo.  
Si tirò indietro, quasi del tutto, si spinse di nuovo dentro, questa volta con un unico movimento così potente da spingere entrambi in avanti; il grido di Elhaz, e le sue mani sulle spalle, a tirarselo contro e a graffiargli la pelle, la sua carne che lo stringeva come se avesse voluto non lasciarlo andare più… era tutto così vivido, così completamente sensuale che ogni pensiero, ogni controllo residuo svanirono dalla sua testa. Cominciò a muoversi a un ritmo deciso, alternando colpi lunghi in cui di nuovo quasi usciva, per poi spingersi ancora con prepotenza, fino in fondo, con altri, più rapidi, brevi. Non seppe quanto tempo passò, prima di sentire il suo amante contrarsi e serrarlo nell’orgasmo, con un’invocazione agli dei, le unghie piantate nella sua schiena, e le gambe strette ai suoi fianchi. Ma lui non voleva ancora abbandonarsi: cercò di vincere l’istinto, di chiamare a raccolta il misero autocontrollo che gli restava, rallentò il ritmo, cercando di calmarsi, mentre il corpo di Elhaz era sciolto dal piacere estremo. Per un paio di minuti si trattenne, godendosi la vista del suo stregone abbandonato tra i cuscini, languido, per una volta in suo potere… e  poi riprese il ritmo serrato di prima, senza trattenersi più. Elhaz strusciava la testa e le spalle contro i cuscini, soddisfatto, a occhi e labbra socchiuse, godendosi quel nuovo piacere, e lui gli alzò le gambe, portandosele sopra le spalle, per gli ultimi, vigorosi colpi. Una fitta di piacere abbacinante lo attraversò, cancellò il mondo e ogni cosa, mentre veniva, affondando ancora in lui.  
Elhaz aveva invocato gli dei, Feoh invocò Elhaz, e per quel che lo riguardava era la stessa cosa. Restò immobile a riprendere fiato, ancora piantato nel suo compagno, con la vista appannata e goccioline di sudore che gli scivolavano lungo la schiena; gli unici rumori erano i loro respiri e il crepitare del fuoco. Percorse le cosce di Elhaz con un’ultima carezza, mentre gli rimetteva giù le gambe, e uscì da lui, andando subito a sdraiarglisi accanto. Si mise su un fianco e lo cinse con un braccio, stringendolo a sé; posò la testa sulla sua spalla e affondò il viso tra i suoi capelli, contro il suo collo, respirando a occhi chiusi.  
   
“In fondo – disse Elhaz, inclinando la testa contro la sua – penso di poter cancellare ‘ _vendicativo_ ’ dalla lista dei tuoi difetti.”  
“Vuoi farlo passare tra i pregi?”  
“Tu cosa credi?… comunque è solo perché sono vendicativo anch'io, Feoh.”  
“Davvero? Mhh… non vedo l’ora di sperimentare.”  
   
   
***  
   
   
“… quella fu l’unica volta, negli ultimi duecento anni, in cui l’Assemblea dei Dezar raggiunse l’unanimità necessaria a porre il veto alle decisioni dell’Erezar. Chiederei al mio allievo di compiere un’analisi delle conseguenze socio-economiche che avrebbero potuto verificarsi, se al contrario la minoranza shael fosse stata espulsa dall’Impero, ma sembra così distratto che dubito abbia colto una sola parola di tutta la lezione. Roshan. _Roshan_.”  
   
Jaldon picchiò le nocche sul banco di pesante legno scuro a cui sedeva Roshan; il ragazzo sussultò e girò di scatto la testa verso il suo istitutore, sentendo il viso avvampare.  
   
“Scusatemi. Mi ero assorto in altri pensieri, ma ora presterò attenzione.”  
“Sei sempre stato un allievo intelligente e attento, mio caro ragazzo. Fin troppo diligente, oserei dire… ma negli ultimi tempi ti ho visto molto deconcentrato. Che succede?”  
“Mi dispiace. È solo... solo che sono preoccupato. Per il dezar, e per suo figlio. Sono passate due settimane, ormai, dal suo ritorno, ma so che non è mai uscito dai suoi alloggi... nemmeno per i pasti. So che li consuma nei suoi alloggi, e che a parte Karil non fa entrare nessuno... tanto isolamento che bene può fargli? Non capisce quanto sta facendo soffrire la sua famiglia? Posso immaginare ciò che prova, ma...”  
   
La sua voce sfumò, non sapendo bene che altro aggiungere, né se avesse il diritto farlo; si chiese come avrebbe reagito lui al suo posto, e non seppe darsi risposta soddisfacente. Forse non si conosceva abbastanza, o forse nessuno poteva dirlo, fino a che non si fosse trovato in una situazione del genere.  
Jaldon gli diede una breve stretta di comprensione alla spalla.  
   
“Forse la solitudine è ciò di cui ha bisogno per venire a patti con se stesso. Forse ha bisogno di sentirsi di nuovo forte, prima di tornare in mezzo alla gente. Non è il suo desiderio di stare solo, che mi preoccupa... ma quello che ho sentito da Karil.”  
   
Roshan inarcò le sopracciglia, un guizzo di apprensione negli occhi. Detestava i pettegolezzi, e né Jaldon né Karil erano tipi da farne, ma in quel caso particolare si trattava di preoccupazione, non di volgare gusto per chiacchiere e malignità.  
   
“Cosa vi ha detto?”  
“Che quando ritira i vassoi dei pasti sono pressoché intatti. Tranne la brocca del vino... quella è sempre vuota. Non vorrei che finisse con lo sviluppare un altro problema, a peggiorare quello che già ha.”  
“E tutti lo lasciano fare?! Perché nessuno interviene?”  
“Pensi che non ci abbiamo provato? Suo padre, i suo fratelli, anche io... ma non ascolta nessuno, non esce di lì.  Non lo si può obbligare e, anche se fosse, il dezar si sente troppo colpevole nei suoi confronti per farlo.”  
   
 _Ancora quell'immotivato senso di colpa –_ pensò Roshan, sconsolato – _Come se l'avesse spinto lui ad arruolarsi._  
   
“Se non altro si potrebbe cominciare a smettere di mandargli il vino!”  
“Hai ragione... ma a quanto pare Engath non riesce a negargli nulla. Non lo avevo mai visto ridotto in questo stato, così inerme. Nemmeno dopo la morte di sua moglie.”  
   
Jaldon sembrava non essersi accorto di aver chiamato il dezar per nome, un segno, senza dubbio, di quanto anche lui fosse preoccupato. Non poteva essere che ovvio: da quasi quarant'anni i due si conoscevano, da quasi quarant'anni Jaldon era al servizio del nobile, e da quasi quarant'anni erano amici. Da un uomo pratico come lui si sarebbe aspettato un intervento deciso, sia verso il padre che verso il figlio, visto come i due si stavano lasciando andare alla deriva: amico e consigliere dell'uno, antico istitutore dell'altro, avrebbe avuto il diritto, il _dovere_ , di intromettersi, di scuoterli e di dimostrare il buon senso che ci si aspettava da lui.  
   
“Forse hanno bisogno di ancora un po' di tempo.”  
   
Disse Jaldon in tono stanco, e Roshan annuì, ma interiormente si accigliò: ancora un po' di tempo, per cosa, di preciso? Per rendere la situazione irrecuperabile?  
   
“Beh, ragazzo mio, per oggi forse possiamo chiudere in anticipo la lezione... non credo che sarebbe molto produttiva, in ogni caso.”  
   
~°~  
   
Roshan entrò nelle cucine, dove a metà pomeriggio ancora regnava un'atmosfera tranquilla: le faccende del dopo pranzo erano state sbrigate, e per iniziare ad approntare la cena era ancora presto. Ma immaginava che la solerte capocuoca sarebbe stata nel suo regno, intenta a controllare che ogni cosa fosse al suo posto; fu lieto di constatare di aver avuto ragione.  
   
“Signor Roshan – lo accolse la donna, con un sorriso, lasciando da parte la scrittura a cui era intenta – Siete passato di qui per uno spuntino?”  
“Non questa volta, Ilesha. Sono qui perché... prima Maestro Jaldon mi ha raccontato che Trahern non mangia. Che quasi tutto torna indietro senza essere stato toccato.”  
   
Il bel sorriso scomparve dalle labbra della donna; tornò con gli occhi alla ricetta che stava perfezionando e lisciò il foglio con una mano.  
   
“Oh, il dezareyn. Vorrei che il motivo di ciò fosse che ho perso la mia abilità in cucina... ma so che non è così.”  
“Ah, il mondo finirà, prima che tu perda la tua bravura. Comunque, ci sono due richieste che ho, a proposito: per prima cosa, vorrei essere io a portare la cena a Trahern, questa sera. L'ho già detto a Karil.”  
“Come desiderate, ma non so a cosa potrà servire. Nemmeno suo padre è riuscito a smuoverlo. E il dezareyn non lo fa nemmeno entrare: deve parlargli attraverso la porta!”  
“Tentare non provocherà alcun male. E in quanto alla seconda richiesta...”  
   
~°~  
   
“Dezareyn, la cena.”  
   
Annunciò Karil, davanti alla porta serrata di Trahern; Roshan, che reggeva il vassoio, sorrise; se solo Karil aveva il permesso di entrare, bastava avvalersi delle sua collaborazione. Quando poco dopo la chiave, dalla parte opposta, venne girata, il domestico salutò in silenzio con un cenno della testa – e una certa apprensione nello sguardo – e Roshan, chiamata a raccolta la propria determinazione, entrò.  
La camera era quasi buia, l'unica illuminazione era fornita dal fuoco che ardeva nel camino. Gli sembrò strano, per un momento, poi ricordò che per Trahern tenere acceso ogni lume o nessuno era la stessa cosa; il giovane lasciò la porta aperta e si allontanò di qualche passo verso il centro della stanza.  
   
“Grazie, Karil. Lascia pure al solito posto.”  
   
Roshan inspirò, strinse le labbra tra i denti e pregò di non venire cacciato a male parole. Non che se ne sarebbe andato docile e remissivo, arrendendosi subito.  
   
“Veramente non saprei dove... non sono Karil.”  
   
Trahern si voltò e i suoi occhi si fissarono su di lui con una tale precisione che avrebbe giurato potessero vederlo; il giovane aggrottò le sopracciglia e inclinò la testa verso di lui.  
   
“Quello di prima era Karil, non ho dubbi. Chi sei? Non riconosco la tua voce.”  
“Sono Roshan.”  
   
Non colse particolari mutamenti nell'espressione di Trahern, tranne un indurirsi della bocca che per nulla al mondo avrebbe potuto essere scambiato per un sorriso di benvenuto.  
   
“Roshan. Sì, mi ricordo.”  
   
Lui si schiarì la voce, chiuse la porta spingendola con le spalle e si fece avanti per posare il vassoio della cena sul tavolo rotondo, dando nel mentre un’occhiata intorno. Si trovavano in un salotto dal pavimento di legno intarsiato e dai mobili antichi e pregiati, dalla linea sobria; c’erano tre poltrone disposte a semicerchio vicino al camino. Alle pareti mappe dell’Impero e delle Terre d’Oltremare, una rastrelliera di magnifiche spade e un grande arazzo con le insegne del casato. Una doppia porta dalle ampie vetrate dava all’esterno, sulla balconata, e due porte immettevano su altre stanze; erano aperte, ma con quella poca luce non riusciva a distinguere quasi nulla al loro interno. Immaginò che, se gli alloggi di Trahern somigliavano a quelli del  padre, una stanza doveva essere lo studio privato, e l’altra la camera da letto, seguita dal bagno. A giudicare da quella stanza, Trahern doveva essere un uomo pratico, con poco amore per gli orpelli e le decorazioni vistose.  
   
“Che ci fai qui? – continuò quello - Non mi risulta che tu sia un domestico.”  
“No, infatti. È una visita... di cortesia. Si usa, tra parenti. O quasi parenti.”  
“Bene. Fammi la _cortesia_ di andartene, allora.”  
“Certo. Ma dopo. Ora vorrei che tu mangiassi qualcosa... e non me ne andrò di qui finché non l'avrei fatto.”  
   
Trahern rise, di una breve e fredda risata in cui non c'era ombra di divertimento.  
   
“Fuori.”  
“Prova a costringermi.”  
   
Roshan tentò un tono di sfida, cercando di dimostrare una sicurezza che non provava affatto. Non del tutto. Vide l'espressione di Trahern farsi pericolosamente adirata, e sperò di non aver esagerato: non era per offenderlo che si trovava lì, né per rendere tutto più difficile.  
   
“Io... io sono in pena per tuo padre, per i tuoi fratelli. Più tu ti recludi, evitando tutto e tutti, più loro stanno male. Il rispetto che hanno per la tua volontà impedisce loro di reagire, ma io non voglio stare a guardare mentre tutti gli altri sono succubi della situazione. Io sono qui prima di tutto per loro... perché sono anche la _mia_ famiglia, e non voglio che soffrano.”  
“Non è mia intenzione farli soffrire. Basterebbe che la smettessero di pensarci e mi lasciassero in pace. Non ho voglia di uscire di qui solo per incontrare la loro compassione.”  
“Non ce ne sarebbe alcuna, _se uscissi_. È stando chiuso qui dentro che te la guadagni.”  
   
L'espressione di Trahern si incupì ancora di più e Roshan si diede dell'idiota; se voleva diventare un buon consigliere o un diplomatico decente, era necessario che affinasse le proprie capacità di trattativa.  
   
“Scusami. È solo... è l'emotività che mi fa parlare così. Certo non spero che tu ora scenda a cena con me e tutti gli altri... mi basterebbe che mangiassi qualcosa, almeno. Hai un aspetto sciupato... digiunare ti indebolirà soltanto - _e bere farà di peggio_ , pensò, con la saggezza di tacerlo – quindi, ti prego, almeno assaggia quello che ti ho portato. Se proprio vuoi che me ne vada, è il modo più  veloce per ottenerlo.”  
   
Trahern per un momento gli sembrò indeciso, poi scrollò le spalle e si avvicinò al tavolo; si mosse con la naturalezza di chi aveva memorizzato l'ambiente, e scorse la mano sul legno fino a incontrare il vassoio, con il paniere coperto da un panno, la brocca e il boccale.  
   
“Tutto qui?”  
“Visto che non mangi, era inutile che portassi troppa roba. Quello che c'è dovrebbe piacerti, però.”  
   
Restò a guardare con un po' d'ansia, mentre Trahern scopriva il cestino, e le sue mani toccavano il pane soffice che conteneva. Ricco di frutta secca, mela e spezie, dolce e appiccicoso di miele; appena liberato dal suo involto di stoffa sparse un profumo delizioso.  
   
“Questo sembra...”  
   
Disse Trahern, prendendo il dolce tra le mani e portandolo vicino al viso; ne aspirò la fragranza, e con le dita ne staccò un pezzetto, assaggiandolo. Lo assaporò con lentezza, quasi pensierosamente, e dopo aver deglutito c'era persino un sorriso sulle sue labbra: era così lieve da poter essere scambiato per un gioco di ombre del fuoco, ma c'era davvero.  
   
“Erano anni che non ne mangiavo... da prima di partire per la guerra.”  
   
Roshan gioì per quel piccolo passo in avanti, felice di vedere Trahern prendere ancora un boccone, e sentì accendersi l’entusiasmo.  
   
“Oggi ho chiesto a Ilesha quale sia il tuo piatto preferito, la cosa che ti piace di più in assoluto, una pietanza speciale a cui non avresti mai detto di no... credevo mi avrebbe risposto un qualche arrosto, o selvaggina, qualcosa di complicato... non avrei immaginato fosse un dolce, così rustico, poi. Beh, comunque le ho chiesto di prepararlo. Pensavo che sarebbe stato più facile convincerti, portandoti ciò che più apprezzi.”  
“Come si fa con i bambini quando non vogliono mangiare perché fanno i capricci.”  
   
Roshan avvampò. Ecco, vantaggio guadagnato distrutto. Davvero doveva imparare a ragionare, prima di parlare. E a evitare di dare spiegazioni non richieste.  
   
“N-no! Non intendevo questo, non ci avevo nemmeno pensato! Mi sono solo detto che... che forse avresti apprezzato, se...”  
   
Trahern fece di nuovo quella bassa risata, ma questa volta sembrò sincera, divertita dal suo imbarazzo, ma non in modo maligno; staccò un pezzo più grande dal pane, e glielo porse. Ora, da più vicino, Roshan poteva vederlo meglio in viso… poteva fissare i suoi occhi, ed erano così limpidi e splendidi che non riusciva a credere che non potessero vedere, che fossero solo due lucenti ma inutili gioielli ad adornare un bel volto.  
   
“E tu l'hai assaggiato, Roshan?”  
“Io? - guardò la mano che gli porgeva il dolce, e ci mise un paio di secondi prima di accettare l'offerta – No, mai. Ma lo faccio volentieri, grazie... oh, è buono! Ed è ancora un po' tiepido, dentro.”  
“Questo non potrei rifiutarlo nemmeno in punto di morte, quindi il tuo piano è stato ben pensato. Lo finirò, non ti preoccupare... ma spero non ti aspetti che lo faccia in una volta sola.”  
   
Dopo quella specie di complimento Trahern mangiò un altro po' di dolce, e si versò da bere, ma avvicinato il bicchiere alle labbra si accigliò, ancor prima di assaggiare.  
   
“Non è vino.”  
“È sidro. Ma, uhm, non fermentato.”  
“Succo di mele.”  
“Eh. Diciamo.”  
   
Trahern scosse la testa, con un mezzo sospiro.  
   
“Come se due fratelli minori apprensivi non fossero abbastanza.”  
   
Concluse, e bevve.

________________________________

Note

C'è altro da dire, ovviamente, su come la magia è intesa e usata in questo mondo, ma le spiegazioni avverranno poco a poco, e quando necessario... ho il perenne terrore dell'infodump, perdonatemi!   
Poi,  come se inventarsi nomi che suonino 'fantasy ma credibili' non fosse sufficiente, ho anche cercato d'inventare titoli nobiliari. 'Erezar' è quello del regnante, 'dezar' è una posizione molto in alto nell'aristocrazia. I titoli nobiliari terminano tutti in _-zar_ , mentre il suffisso _-eyn_ si aggiunge in riferimento all'erede del titolo stesso. 

Come sempre grazie infinte per avermi dedicato un po' del vostro tempo, leggendo questo capitolo... spero ne sia valsa la pena! E un altro enorme grazie a chi ha commentato il capitolo scorso, mi hanno resa felicissima!

Infine, se  voleste curiosare su come immagino Elhaz e Feoh, ho messo alcune foto sulla mia pagina FB. Cliccate sull'album di 'Tenebra e Luce' qui: 

<https://www.facebook.com/pages/Unmei-Original/253319801356101?sk=photos_albums>

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Capitolo 4

**Tenebra e Luce**  
  
Capitolo 4  
  
_____________  
   
   
Roshan provò a dedicare un po’ di tempo alla lettura, prima di dormire, ma scoprì che non gli riusciva di concentrarsi, proprio come quel pomeriggio durante le lezioni. Era ancora entusiasta per il piccolo successo riscosso con Trahern, e la sua mente continuava a tornare a lui, al loro incontro, e al pensiero di cosa avrebbe potuto portargli il giorno successivo, a che dirgli, a come convincerlo a porre termine al proprio isolamento.  
Aveva deciso di tacere al dezar la sua iniziativa, per il momento, e di continuare a farlo fino a che non avesse ottenuto qualche risultato più consistente… in fondo non era nemmeno certo che Trahern l’avrebbe fatto entrare una seconda volta. Però gli piaceva essere ottimista a riguardo: in fondo quella sera era andata meglio del previsto.  
Aveva immaginato che sarebbe stato più difficile convincere Trahern… aveva temuto si sarebbe arrabbiato, che gli avrebbe tirato dietro il vassoio o che peggio ancora, e più probabilmente, che lo avrebbe ignorato, lui e il cibo, fino a costringerlo ad andarsene di propria volontà, sconfitto.  
Invece alla fine era stato… gentile. Di poche parole e forse un po’ diffidente, ma molto diverso dalla persona che si era aspettato d’incontrare. Non aveva scorto superbia, né rancore e tanto meno freddezza, in lui… solo stanchezza, demotivazione. Chissà, forse in fondo Trahern era stato lieto che qualcuno si fosse dato la briga di ingannarlo a quel modo, andando contro la sua volontà, pur di parlargli… forse, tornando da lui ancora e ancora, avrebbe potuto aiutarlo a cancellare quella sua prostrazione, ad accettare quanto gli era successo, e ricominciare a vivere davvero, e con lui la sua famiglia.  
   
 _[Non è che non capisca ciò che sta passando… ma quando qualcosa non può essere cambiato o sconfitto, la cosa più saggia da fare è adattarsi.]_  
   
~°~  
   
Trahern uscì sulla balconata e tese un braccio oltre la balaustra, la mano aperta rivolta verso il cielo; sentì alcuni grossi fiocchi di neve posarsi sul suo palmo e sulle dita, più delicati di piume, e lì sciogliersi in fretta. Ogni suono era ovattato, l’aria piacevolmente fredda; da bambino, quando nevicava, gli piaceva alzare gli occhi verso il cielo e smarrire lo sguardo il più lontano, il più in alto possibile, illudendosi di poter vedere dove fosse il punto in cui i fiocchi nascevano e iniziavano la loro caduta. Non c’era mai riuscito, ovvio, ma lo spettacolo gli aveva sempre e comunque riempito il cuore di meraviglia e serenità.  
   
“Quante sciocchezze.”  
   
Mormorò, stringendo il pugno e ritirandosi all’interno. Chiuse la porta che dava sulla balconata e si avvicinò al fuoco; appoggiò la fronte all’architrave del caminetto e gli parve di sentire sulle spalle tutto il peso del resto della giornata che aveva davanti, lunga e vuota. Aveva nausea di tanta inutilità, e aveva nausea di se stesso, di quel sentirsi immobile e superfluo.  
Sorrise con amarezza pensando ai regnanti ciechi che avevano in passato retto e fatto prosperare l’impero, ai poeti privi del dono della vista che avevano cantato il mondo meglio di chiunque altro; a quanto pareva lui non era abbastanza forte, non aveva abbastanza coraggio. Aveva messo in conto senza problemi di poter morire, in guerra; lo aveva considerato un rischio accettabile, giusto, e non ne aveva mai avuto paura. Ma tornare vivo, eppure privo della propria vita…  
Un bussare alla porta lo scosse dai propri pensieri, e la voce che si annunciò dopo quei colpi non lo stupì più di tanto: il ragazzo aveva detto che sarebbe tornato, con entusiasmo sufficiente a rendere certo che non l’avrebbe lasciato in pace.  
Si allontanò dal fuoco e si diresse verso la porta, muovendosi lento, ma con sicurezza: ormai conosceva spazi, distanze, ostacoli, e anche nel suo buio riusciva a orientarsi.  
A pochi passi dalla porta tese una mano davanti a sé, e quando le sue dita toccarono il legno rispose al bussare del ragazzo.  
   
“Dunque intendi davvero iniziare l’apprendistato di domestico?”  
   
Chiese, attraverso la porta chiusa; girò la chiave e lo fece entrare.  
   
“Sono puntuale e preciso, sarei un ottimo valletto.”  
   
Gli rispose Roshan, lieve. Poco dopo l’udì appoggiare il vassoio sul tavolo, e lui si avvicinò a sua volta; con poca fame in realtà, ma curioso di sapere cosa gli avesse portato. Di sicuro qualcosa di affumicato, e pane sfornato da poco, gli diceva l'olfatto, ma dubitava ci fosse solo quello.  
   
“Ci sono uova sode, carne affumicata, del formaggio – elencò il ragazzo – pane croccante… frutta.”  
“E da bere?”  
“Oh, per quello… come ieri.”  
“Credo che tu stia sopravvalutando la pericolosità del mio affetto per il vino. Immagino che anche oggi l’unico modo per buttarti fuori sia mangiare qualcosa, dico bene?”  
“Non è un ricatto così terribile, credo.”  
   
Trahern non rispose, ma sedette al tavolo, lì dove aveva sentito Roshan spostare per lui una sedia; assaggiò un po’ di formaggio, dalla pasta dura e saporita, con il pane ancora caldo, mangiò un uovo e, rassegnato alla mancanza di vino, si accontentò della bevanda da bambini che gli era stata portata. Non lo fece per vera fame, quanto per accontentare il suo visitatore.  
   
“E tu hai pranzato, Roshan?”  
Domandò. Voltò il viso alla propria sinistra, verso Roshan, o dove presumeva si trovasse, a giudicare da dove aveva sentito provenire il suono della sua voce poco prima. Non l'aveva sentito muoversi, quindi supponeva fosse ancora lì. Era inutile, certo, voltarsi nella sua direzione come se potesse vederlo, ma parlargli senza essere rivolto verso di lui gli sarebbe sembrato davvero una cosa... una cosa che avrebbe fatto un cieco.  
“Non ancora… manca circa mezz’ora, all’ora di pranzo ufficiale, ci andrò quando sarò uscito di qui. Ma questa sera verrò dopo aver cenato, così avrò tempo e potrò farti compagnia, se vuoi.”  
“Perseveri nel voler rendere ancora più disgraziate le mie ore.”  
   
Il ragazzo tacque, e lui non poteva vederlo, eppure gli sembrò di _sentirlo_ sorridere… senza sapere perché né come, ma era certo che ci fosse un sorriso sulle sue labbra, in quel momento.  
   
“Dimmi, Roshan – gli chiese, allontanando da sé il vassoio – è caduta molta neve?”  
“Oh, sì! Dev’essere scesa per tutta la notte, e anche questa mattina non ha quasi mai smesso. È tutto bianco, soffice e incantevole, là fuori, e c’è una tale tranquillità! Beh… a parte per i bambini che giocano nel parco qua vicino, ma il loro chiasso non arriva fino al castello. Da anni non nevicava tanto… è come quando arrivai qui, da bambino. Sì, quest’inverno mi ricorda quello.”  
“Spero che adesso sia un buon ricordo, nonostante allora l’occasione fosse infelice.”  
“Oh, è diventato un _bellissimo_ ricordo, sono sincero, anche se un po’ di tristezza rimane. Era… - la voce di Roshan prese un che di nostalgico, e c’era ancora una nota di meraviglia in essa, nel descrivere ciò che aveva visto quel giorno, nonostante fossero passati otto anni - era quasi il crepuscolo, e il cielo era di una incredibile sfumatura d’azzurro e violetto… anche la neve sembrava azzurrina, e il castello, così bianco, illuminato, con le sue torri, e tutte le sue finestre… per quanto mi sentissi solo, spaventato e triste, rimasi a bocca aperta. Mi sembrò meraviglioso, magico… un castello candido, pensavo fosse il Kirshanar.”  
Fu il turno di Trahern di sorridere, al pensiero che la sua casa fosse stata scambiata per la cittadella in cui risiedevano i maghi più potenti e importanti dell’Impero.  
“Il Kirshanar è al centro di Dymeere, non ai suoi margini, e potrebbe contenere molte e molte volte questo castello. Però capisco l’impressione che può avere fatto agli occhi di un bambino.”  
“Agli occhi di un bambino come me, poi, che non aveva mai visto nulla di simile. ‘ _Castello_ ’ veniva chiamato anche il posto in cui vivevo, la mia casa… solo le poche stanze che occupavamo erano calde e confortevoli, ma per il resto era un luogo grigio, spoglio e cadente, in realtà. Non rimaneva più nulla della ricchezza della nostra famiglia… solo debiti, e un inutile titolo nobiliare minore. Tuo padre mi prese sotto la sua custodia… ha saldato quei debiti, mi ha dato una nuova famiglia e opportunità che non avrei mai avuto, in nome della sua antica amicizia con mio padre. E io farò tutto il possibile per ripagarlo della sua generosità.”  
“Compreso il tentativo di tirare fuori dall’eremo il suo figlio maggiore. È per mio padre che sei qui, non per me. È quello che hai detto tu stesso ieri, grosso modo.”  
   
Che Roshan fosse stato colto alla sprovvista lo capì dai quei pochi secondi di troppo che impiegò per rispondergli.  
   
“Io… ecco… vederlo così afflitto e preoccupato in quest’ultimo periodo è stato ciò che mi ha spinto a venire da te. Però… credo lo avrei fatto comunque. Per aiutarti… perché trovavo folle che tutti ti lasciassero andare in questo modo, mesti e rassegnati, invece di agire.”  
“ _Agire_ come? Facendomi trascinare fuori da guardie armate?”  
“Poteva essere un modo. Di sicuro meglio che non fare nulla.”  
   
Se da un lato Trahern era seccato che qualcuno si intromettesse nella sua solitudine, dall’altro quel ragazzo lo divertiva, con la sua sincerità. E lo incuriosiva, anche… era come avere un nuovo fratello, cresciuto mentre lui era assente, di cui non sapeva nulla. Cercò di richiamare alla mente l’aspetto del bambino che per qualche tempo aveva conosciuto, prima di andarsene, ma nessun volto emerse dal buio; ricordava solo che aveva i capelli castani, e niente di più. Ma in fondo, anche se l’avesse ricordato con precisione, avrebbe avuto un’immagine di lui ferma ad anni prima, all’infanzia… e l’avrebbe avuta per sempre, anche da lì a vent’anni. Meglio forse, allora, non rammentare alcun viso.  
   
“E con ciò che stai facendo tu speri di ottenere qualcosa?”  
“Certo! E qualcosa ho già ottenuto, no? Sono qui, in fondo... mi hai fatto entrare di nuovo, e stiamo parlando. È qualcosa che non hai concesso a tuo padre.”  
“Forse è solo perché non ti conosco. Mi è più facile sopportare la presenza di un estraneo, di qualcuno per cui non sono nessuno, che non prova affetto per me. È una grande responsabilità, essere amato... e non sono bravo a sostenerla.”  
“...io non sono un estraneo. - la voce lieta di Roshan si era frantumata in un tono ferito -  E non è vero che non provo affetto per te.”  
   
Parole di scuse premettero contro le labbra di Trahern, ma lui le soffocò; perché scusarsi di una verità che non aveva nulla di offensivo? Eppure non poté evitare di sentirsi dispiaciuto di essere la causa di quel mutamento d'umore.  
   
“Tu non mi conosci nemmeno, Roshan. Non hai idea di che persona io sia, non hai mai avuto a che fare con me. Come puoi dire di provare affetto? Come fai a sapere se lo merito?”  
“Tu fosti gentile con me, quando arrivai qui; mi aiutasti a vincere la tristezza di essere rimasto solo. E mentre non c'eri ho potuto conoscerti nelle parole di tuo padre, dei tuoi fratelli, di Jaldon. Ti ho conosciuto anche attraverso le lettere che mandavi... mi piaceva, la persona che veniva fuori da tutto questo, e cominciai a provare affetto per lei, a sentire la sua mancanza, e a desiderare che fosse con noi. Forse ti sembra infantile e sciocco, ma è così.”  
“Non credo di essere più quello di allora.”  
“Non importa. Io comunque voglio… la possibilità di conoscerti.”  
   
Trahern tacque, pensando a che rispondere a quel ragazzino. Rifletté che se qualcuno avesse dato _a lui_ del ragazzino, quando aveva diciassette anni, si sarebbe indignato, arrabbiato e avrebbe protestato… a torto, poteva dire adesso.  
   
“Vai, Roshan. Ormai staranno per mettersi a tavola, e non è bene farsi attendere.”  
   
 _E non venire più._  
Avrebbe voluto aggiungere.  
Non vale la pena, lasciami in pace, lasciami affogare, sono stanco. Non c’è nulla di cui m’importi abbastanza da farmi uscire di qui, dunque risparmiati il tentativo, non sprecare il tuo tempo.  
   
“Tornerò questa sera, allora.”  
   
Promise Roshan. Lui non lo contraddisse, senza potersi spiegare quale fosse il motivo: se fosse perché si sentiva troppo apatico anche solo per opporsi, perché gli dispiacesse ferire quel ragazzo, o perché fosse curioso di vedere fino a quando avrebbe insistito, prima di stancarsi.  
   
***  
   
Elhaz leggeva, seduto vicino al fuoco, ma di tanto in tanto alzava gli occhi dal libro e guardava Feoh, impegnato a cucire un nuovo fodero di cuoio per il proprio coltello da caccia. L’espressione sul suo viso era attenta, ma anche rilassata, l’espressione di chi conosce tanto bene la propria occupazione da poterla svolgere a occhi chiusi. Niente caccia per Feoh, quel giorno, e niente scuola per lui... nessun impegno, nessuna visita attesa: si erano giurati che non avrebbero messo il naso fuori, e si sarebbero goduti silenzio, tranquillità e tazze di vino speziato e caldo vicino al camino.  
In giorni come quello, specialmente, in cui erano così soli, intimi e tranquilli, come se ci fossero solo loro due al mondo... in giorni come quelli gli veniva da pensare a Dymeere, e alla confessione che gli aveva fatto Feoh, tempo prima.  
   
  _“Quando scendesti a valle, alla tua città, promettendo che saresti presto tornato da me, ma che prima dovevi sistemare degli affari... temetti che fosse solo un modo gentile di lasciarmi. Per me quelle furono settimane orribili, sai? Ogni giorno pensavo che avrei dovuto accompagnarti... e intanto mi rodevo nell'incertezza.”_  
 _“Ti sembrerà strano, ma avevo una vita anche prima di venire qui, sai? Non potevo restare ad Harkwald e abbandonare ogni cosa, dovevo prima riordinare i miei affari a Dymeere. E se avessi voluto lasciarti lo avrei fatto senza giri di parole o sotterfugi.”_  
 _“Di questo ho la certezza adesso, ma allora... ancora non ti conoscevo così bene. E fino a poche settimane prima mi detestavi…”_  
 _“Non che tu ti fossi comportato in modo da meritare altro… brutto esemplare di selvaggio in calore.”_  
 _“E poi tutto è cambiato così in fretta. A volte non mi sembra vero che tu abbia deciso di restare qui.”_  
   
Elhaz guardò i riflessi delle fiamme sui capelli rossi di Feoh.  
 _Restare lì._  
Quando era tornato a Dymeere, per prima cosa aveva raccontato ai suoi mentori di Feoh; di chi  era, di come l'aveva incontrato, di quali erano i suoi sentimenti, e della decisione di fermarsi ad Harkwald. Era stato sincero, risoluto, infervorato, convinto di stare facendo la scelta migliore, quella che, permettendo al tempo e agli eventi di fare il loro corso, l'avrebbe fatto rinascere, gli avrebbe donato un futuro libero dalle vecchie ferite mai dimenticate. Aveva sperato di incontrare l'approvazione di entrambi, l'aveva data per ovvia.  
E invece Asher non aveva compreso.  
Asher aveva scosso la testa, l'aveva pregato di non farlo, di rinunciare, di _pensare._  
   
 _“Che felicità speri di trovare, in quel luogo? T'inganni, non ne verrà nulla di buono, ti farai solo del male, non ne ricaverai altro che dolore. Mio caro figlio, ti voglio bene, è con il cuore che ti parlo: dimentica Harkwald, dimentica quel giovane. Questa è la tua casa, qui c'è la tua vita e il tuo futuro, e tu lo sai.”_  
   
Elhaz non avrebbe mai scordato il senso di tradimento che aveva provato a quelle parole inaspettate. La delusione del non sentirsi capito, il dolore nel non trovare appoggio proprio in qualcuno che gliel'aveva sempre dato, e di cui si era sempre fidato. L'eco di quelle emozioni risuonava nel suo cuore, le ondate di amarezza continuavano a infrangersi.  
   
 _“È una decisione che non fa onore alla tua intelligenza, né alla tua maturità. Rifletti, invece di agire d'impulso.”_  
   
Ma che voleva saperne Asher dei suoi sentimenti? E come poteva pensare, poi, che avesse agito _d'impulso_? Strinse con forza le mani sul libro, aggottando le sopracciglia e con le guance che s’infiammavano; era tornato ad Harkwald in collera con Asher, e ancora non sapeva se l'avrebbe perdonato, se mai avrebbe di nuovo avuto fiducia in lui.  
Ma Leryon aveva capito. Gli aveva sorriso, e dato la sua benedizione, e augurato fortuna, e che tutto andasse come lui desiderava. L'aveva abbracciato, e baciato sulla fronte. Ripensare alle sue parole gli placava il cuore.  
   
 _“Ne hai tutto il diritto, amato figlio. Nessuno può mettere bocca in questa tua decisione... non è certo un caso che tu abbia incontrato questo giovane: accetta i doni che gli dei ti porgono, o un giorno potresti pentirti di non aver seguito questa strada.”_  
   
Sì, Leryon conosceva il suo cuore meglio di chiunque altro, capiva i suoi sentimenti, i suoi desidèri, le sue ambizioni... era sempre stato così: Leryon gli aveva insegnato quanto sapeva di più prezioso, aveva forgiato il suo animo, l'aveva reso forte, gli aveva dato uno scopo.  
Pensare a tutta la comprensione di Leryon esacerbava l’astio e la delusione verso Asher… sarebbe stato importante, per lui, avere anche la sua approvazione. Forse un giorno avrebbe capito, o almeno avrebbe dovuto arrendersi all’evidenza che lui aveva compiuto la giusta scelta. Glielo avrebbe dimostrato. Glielo avrebbe…  
   
“Elhaz?”  
   
Lo riscosse la mano di Feoh, inginocchiato accanto a lui, posata sul braccio.  
   
“Elhaz, che c’è?”  
“Come?”  
“L’espressione sul tuo viso era così tesa… e questo libro – la destra di Feoh scivolò fino alla sua, coprendola e stringendola – lo stavi stritolando. Cosa c’è?”  
“Niente – rispose in fretta, con un sorriso – è tutto a posto.”  
“Non mentire. Se qualcosa ti angoscia, se qualcosa non va… io voglio saperlo. E se posso fare qualcosa per aiutarti…”  
“Lo stai già facendo Feoh. Semplicemente essendo qui, lo stai facendo.”  
   
Feoh lo scrutava, fissava il suo viso con sguardo intenso, come cercando di penetrare oltre la sua fronte, per leggere i pensieri nella sua testa, o vederli attraverso i suoi occhi come in una finestra sull’anima. Chissà, forse, continuando abbastanza a lungo, ci sarebbe riuscito.  
   
“Però non vuoi dirmi che hai.”  
“Perché non è nulla, davvero. Ragionavo su cose del passato, e un pensiero tira l’altro… nemmeno m’ero reso conto d’essermi incupito.”  
“Riguarda forse quel bambino? – insistette Feoh, con l’apprensione che gli impediva di accettare quella risposta – Quello di cui dicesti di aver sentito i ricordi, un paio di settimane fa?”  
   
Elhaz inclinò la testa di lato, squadrando il compagno; ridacchiò, e si sporse a baciarlo sulle labbra, mentre con la mano libera gli accarezzava una guancia. Si permise per un momento di sfiorare, _assaggiare_ le sue emozioni, e sentì la sua preoccupazione, il suo desiderio di proteggerlo, il bisogno di totale sincerità fra loro, e più di tutto l’amore, che come sempre divampava con una forza che lo stupiva.  
Che ne avrebbe fatto Feoh di quell’amore, se lui avesse deciso di restare a Dymeere? Forse ci sarebbe bruciato dentro.  
O forse a quei tempi si sarebbe spento… lui poteva sentirlo: era cresciuto di giorno in giorno, l’amore di Feoh. Era stato come il fuoco di un camino, un anno e mezzo prima, e se lui fosse tornato alla sua solita vita, Feoh, dopo un iniziale dolore, avrebbe finito col dimenticarlo. Gli sarebbe restata, forse, la sola curiosità di quel che avrebbe potuto essere. Ma ora l’amore era un grande incendio che continuava ad alimentarsi, il tipo di sentimento che rende una persona capace di atti enormi, impossibili, nel bene e nel male.  
   
“No, mio caro selvaggio – disse, e gli diede un altro bacio, leggero e veloce come un battere di palpebre – e che mai potrebbe esserci, in questa stanza, a portarmi i suoi ricordi?”  
“Certo nulla, ma… cerco di capire che hai. Se tu non me lo dici posso solo fare ipotesi. Ti è più capitato di ‘sentirlo’, dopo quella prima volta?”  
“Non era la prima volta, Feoh. Era solo la prima di cui hai potuto accorgerti.”  
“ _Cosa?!_ Ma perché non me l’hai mai detto? Da quando succede? Elhaz, non sai quanto mi fai arrabbiare quando non mi-”  
“Shh, non cominciare ad agitarti. Sai come la penso: a che serve far preoccupare inutilmente? Non potevi farci nulla, e comunque ciò che appartiene al passato non può farmi del male… ti pare?”  
“Non lo so. Non è certo qualcosa con cui abbia abbastanza familiarità da poter giudicare.”  
“Che tono risentito! Feoh, ti prego: fidati di me. Si tratta di un problema che solo io posso  risolvere... ma non corro alcun pericolo. Mi è forse successo qualcosa di male, in tutto questo tempo?”  
“No. Per adesso no, ma come puoi essere certo che non capiterà?”  
“Oh dei, abbiate pietà di me!”  
   
Sospirò Elhaz, chiudendo gli occhi per un istante. Li riaprì subito e prese il volto di Feoh tra le mani, sollevandogli gli angoli della bocca imbronciata per atteggiarli in un sorriso.  
   
“Sarebbe più probabile che tra poco, alzandomi, metta un piede in fallo, inciampi e picchi la testa in maniera fatale. Hai dunque intenzione di tenermi qui seduto per il resto dei miei giorni? O di ricoprire la mia strada di soffici cuscini ovunque io vada?”  
“Shei un moshtro a prenderti gioco di me in queshto modo.”  
   
Biascicò Feoh, e dopo le sue mani presero quelle di Elhaz; se le tolse dalla faccia e le strinse al petto, e il suo tono divenne serio.  
   
“Va bene, mi fiderò delle tue parole… non sembra che abbia molta scelta, in ogni caso. Ma voglio che d'ora in avanti tu mi racconti di ogni altra volta che succederà. E voglio anche che qualsiasi cosa tu abbia in mente per venire a capo di questa faccenda, tu me ne renda partecipe, e io ti aiuterò.”  
   
Elhaz inarcò un sopracciglio, ma senza ironia; fece per parlare, ma subito richiuse la bocca, riflettendo. Avrebbe dovuto aspettarsi una richiesta del genere da parte di Feoh, era talmente nel suo carattere che sarebbe stato strano il contrario... Feoh, che desiderava proteggere qualcuno in grado di spazzarlo via con un sussurro. Feoh, il suo eroe e difensore.  C'era forse qualcosa di più comico?  
Infine gli rispose, nel tono più ragionevole di cui fosse capace.  
   
“Non sono abituato a chiedere aiuto, o ad appoggiarmi agli altri.”  
“Io non sono _gli altri_ , maledizione! Stare insieme significa condivisione, non puoi tagliarmi fuori così da una parte importante della tua vita! E non puoi credere che io accetti di rimanerci, fuori. Quindi evitiamo di perdere tempo discutendo oltre, e fai come dico.”  
“Quanta veemenza – Elhaz ridacchiò, e in fondo non poteva immaginare di ricevere risposta diversa – e io che ancora m'illudo di poterla spuntare con te. Un dibattito so vincerlo solo con qualcuno in grado di discutere... con i muri di pietra è più complicato.”  
“Prendimi pure in giro, ma sai che ho ragione. E se non riesci a capirlo, prova a pensare con il cuore, e non con la testa.”  
“Pensare con il cuore... eppure, come ti ho già detto altre volte, ho l'impressione che tu spesso ragioni con qualcos'altro ancora.”

 Feoh non reagì alla sua provocazione, ma continuò a fissarlo, più serio che mai, attendendo una risposta che fosse altrettanto seria: se Elhaz sperava di distrarlo, di sviare il discorso con qualche battuta, si stava facendo grosse illusioni. Ignorava molto sul conto di Elhaz, non sapeva se quella sua reticenza fosse dovuta solo al carattere, o se affondasse le radici in qualche accadimento del passato, nel modo in cui era stato educato... ma lui non era disposto ad accettarla.  Non gli interessava di venire giudicato invadente, cocciuto o troppo allarmista, non gli interessava che Elhaz considerasse risibile il suo atteggiamento... per quanto fosse forte e indipendente, non poteva credere sul serio che ciò bastasse a lasciare lui privo di apprensione. Non era nella natura dell'amore, una cosa del genere, e se Elhaz non lo capiva, forse nella vita aveva avuto poco a che fare, con l'amore autentico.

Se così era, sarebbe stato lui a insegnargli.

 “Feoh, sei davvero... _testardo,_ concedimi un eufemismo – Elhaz sorrise, avvicinando il volto al suo – ma siccome tanta insistenza mi lusinga, sopporterò e farò quel che mi chiedi. Questo basta a cancellare quell'espressione tragica dalla tua faccia?”  
   
Feoh lesse in quelle parole il modo di Elhaz per dirgli grazie, per dichiarargli amore senza doverlo dire a chiare lettere, e si sentì riempire di calore e di sollievo. Annuì, e per il momento sì, l'espressione seria sarebbe svanita dal suo volto... ma non avrebbe smesso di provare apprensione per quel mondo sconosciuto, per lui misterioso, in cui Elhaz si muoveva.  
 


	5. Capitolo 5

**Tenebra e Luce  
  
** Capitolo 5  
  
______________  
   
La neve che scendeva era fitta, sottile e impalpabile come polvere di ghiaccio, e le mani intirizzivano anche infilate nelle tasche, e protette dai guanti. Non c’era nessuno in giro, nemmeno i  bambini, che di solito amavano giocare e inseguirsi nella neve come lupacchiotti; gli adulti si muovevano utilizzando i tunnel, e con quel tempo inclemente anche i cacciatori come Feoh preferivano restarsene a casa, tanto quanto gli animali si raggomitolavano nelle loro tane.  
Con indosso abiti caldi foderati di pelliccia e il cappuccio del mantello tirato sulla testa, Elhaz percorreva la strada che portava a uno dei tre templi della piccola città. Con le strade deserte e mute, Harkwald sembrava un luogo abbandonato, ma a lui non dispiaceva: la solitudine era purificazione, era libertà e ristoro, il silenzio era pace. Il respiro gli si condensava in nuvolette davanti al viso, il gelo lo pungeva, ma si sentiva bene, nonostante il lontano senso di angoscia e malinconia che si faceva più forte a ogni passo, mentre si avvicinava alla sua meta. Si sentiva bene perché sapeva che, prima o poi, quell’angoscia e quel dolore sarebbero stati sconfitti, cancellati… puniti.  
   
Giunse a uno dei templi di Harkwald; non il più grande, ma il più antico e amato, dedicato a Imastel, il dio creatore. Era un edificio di pietra grigia, venata di un nero che, alla luce del sole, avrebbe luccicato; i fregi intorno al portone e alle piccole finestre di vetro spesso cominciavano a essere consumati dagli elementi, ma erano ancora belli, di mirabile fattura, quasi fuoriposto su quella struttura squadrata e un po’ tozza.  
Elhaz pensò al tempio di Imastel che si trovava a Dymeere; slanciato, di un marmo opalescente fatto venire da lontano e con snelle torri dall’architettura ardita. Era quasi abbagliante nella luce intensa dell’estate, e le sue finestre e i suoi rosoni erano capolavori d’arte vetraia dagli incredibili colori, che poi i raggi del sole proiettavano sul pavimento sempre lucido e immacolato. Destava meraviglia e soggezione, riempiva l’anima di pace e desiderio d’elevazione… quello davvero sembrava un luogo in cui un dio avrebbe potuto dimorare.  
Il tempio di Harkwald invece era… era adatto ad Harkwald, ed ecco tutto.  
Elhaz spinse il portone ed entrò, e subito inspirò  il profumo amarognolo dell’incenso rituale, un odore penetrante che riusciva però a non essere invadente; ci si abituava in fretta, e presto si smetteva persino di notarlo, anche se esso rimaneva intriso ai vestiti e ai capelli.  
L’aria era tiepida grazie ai numerosi camini che il sacerdote teneva sempre accesi in onore del dio; liberandosi del mantello e dei guanti si avvicinò a uno di questi e, mormorando alcune parole di preghiera, buttò nel fuoco una manciata di erbe e bacche profumate, prese dalla cesta che per tale scopo era sistemata vicino al focolare. Sedette sulla panca a esso più vicina, per meglio godere il tepore, e chiuse gli occhi; così restò per lunghi minuti, con la sola compagnia del rumore delle fiamme, e dei ricordi che abitavano quel luogo... di quel bambino che non esisteva più, ma che lui ritrovava e sentiva in ogni angolo di Harkwald, che gli gridava nel cuore da un passato buio.  
   
°°°Seduto accanto al fuoco, sulla pietra resa tiepida dalle fiamme, beveva una tazza di latte e miele, e fantasticava di poter diventare, un giorno, bello e forte come l’eroe delle avventure che stava leggendo, e come lui d’essere amato e benvoluto. Un giorno in cui nessuno più l’avrebbe schernito, nessuno l’avrebbe ancora chiamato _yelester_ , portatore di disgrazia. Ma anche se era solo un bambino, sapeva che quelle erano fantasie destinate a restare tali, che per sempre sarebbe stato additato e scansato, e sempre avrebbe visto, riflesso nello specchio… °°°  
   
Elhaz aprì gli occhi e abbandonò il fuoco; come in sogno camminò fino a un antico specchio cerimoniale. Scrutò in esso come se potesse vedervi il futuro, invece era nel passato che stava guardando. Sfiorò la superficie con le dita, toccando la propria guancia riflessa.  
   
°°°… sempre avrebbe visto, riflesso nello specchio, un viso ossuto dal colore malsano e un corpo gracile, occhi spesso rossi di pianto, e capelli troppo sottili, radi, che tagliati cortissimi sembravano quasi incolori. Avesse potuto tingerli, almeno, renderli rossi come quelli di tutti gli altri, nell’illusione servisse a essere accettato, per poter almeno sembrare più simile a loro.  
 _Loro_ , quelli che lo chiamavano mostriciattolo, per il suo aspetto.  
Che lo chiamavano _mostro_ , per tutto il resto.  
Ma lui che colpa aveva, di come e quando era nato, di quel che era successo ai suoi genitori?  
Il disprezzo degli adulti e lo scherno dei bambini lo accompagnavano ovunque, ma non lì, non nel tempio.  In quel luogo sacro non potevano rivolgergli parole insultanti, non potevano scacciarlo, lanciargli palle di neve che avevano un intento tutt’altro che giocoso.  
Né potevano tirargli sassi, come a volte era successo.  
Al tempio niente di tutto ciò poteva accadere, lì dovevano lasciarlo in pace, lì non potevano nulla… anche se alle cerimonie nessuno gli sedeva vicino, lasciandogli il vuoto intorno. Anche se il loro spregio continuava a fargli male, vivido e feroce come sempre.  
E poi al tempio c’era Kaytara, la sacerdotessa che lo cresceva, che aveva impedito venisse ucciso quando ancora era in fasce, l’unica a essere buona e gentile con lui, l’unica a difenderlo e a volergli bene. L’unica a chiamarlo per nome, che lei stessa gli aveva dato: Sherihel, come la stella più luminosa del cielo notturno.  
Kaytara dall’aspetto severo e dalle mani gentili.  
Quando crescerai diventerai forte, gli diceva.  
Diventerai un bel giovanotto, potrai fare qualunque cosa. L’insegnante, se vorrai. Il sacerdote… anche cacciatore, sì, diventerai forte abbastanza, ne sono sicura. Potrai andare dove vorrai, avrai tanti amici! Sei gracile perché la tua venuta al mondo è stata difficoltosa, la gravidanza difficile, ma se avrai pazienza, se pregherai gli dei, un giorno…  
Erano menzogne consolatorie, e lo sapevano entrambi. Lui non le aveva mai creduto, ma le era grato lo stesso; quei tentativi di conforto gli scaldavano il cuore, non gli davano speranza, ma riuscivano a farlo sorridere.  
Anche se poi bastava guardarsi nello specchio, scrutare nel proprio animo, farsi sommergere dalla solitudine, e pensare a come sarebbe sempre stata dolorosa e solitaria la sua vita, per aver voglia di piangere, e gridare quanto ingiusto fosse.  
Non aveva ancora dieci anni, e tutto ciò che conosceva era…  
Disperazione, rabbia, vergogna, paura, malinconia, freddo, desiderio di…  
… morte.°°°  
   
   
Elhaz fissò il proprio riflesso, il volto pallidissimo, gli occhi ardenti e una smorfia sulle labbra che riusciva a oscurare la sua bellezza. Il tempio era l’unico posto in Harkwald dove ci fossero anche dei buoni ricordi… o la cosa a essi più vicina, perché in quel luogo la malinconia era più che mai soffocante: riempiva l’aria come il fumo di un camino che non tirava bene, e allo stesso modo soffocava, bruciava la gola, faceva lacrimare gli occhi.  
L’unico dove c’era stato quel po’ di serenità sufficiente a permettere a un indesiderato di sopravvivere... era stato un rifugio, un luogo molto più sacro di quel che rappresentava per tutti gli altri abitanti di Harkwald: non solo un tempio, ma una _casa_ , nel senso più profondo possibile.  
Si strofinò il viso e tornò a sedere vicino al fuoco; non più sulla panca, ma a terra, appoggiato al camino; e se la storia si fosse ripetuta, e un altro bambino _‘maledetto’_ fosse venuto al mondo ad Harkwald, lui che avrebbe fatto? Le superstizioni erano forti e il tempo immobile, nei luoghi come quello, piccoli e chiusi; come Kaytara non era riuscita a vincerle, così non ci sarebbe riuscito lui, che per quanto influente era… un estraneo. Accettato solo perché utile, e rispettato solo perché potente. Fece un sorriso amaro.  
Avrebbe portato via quel bambino, ecco che avrebbe fatto. Subito, prima che l’ostilità si riversasse addosso a una creatura indifesa. Lo avrebbe preso e con lui avrebbe fatto ritorno a Dymeere, e _quella_ sarebbe diventata la sua casa… una casa, semplicemente, non un rifugio dall’odio altrui. Lui se ne sarebbe occupato, e per quel bambino non ci sarebbe stato tormento, sarebbe cresciuto nella luce, non avrebbe mai lasciato dietro a sé una simile eco di sofferenza.  
   
“Ma salvarlo non sarebbe un sufficiente riscatto, per il male passato.”  
   
Mormorò. Sherihel era un bel nome, benaugurante… ma quella stella era stata per sempre inghiottita dalle tenebre.  
   
~°~  
   
Oswer e Deles osservavano, con le teste ravvicinate e l’espressione pensierosa, lo schizzo che Feoh aveva fatto del ciondolo matrimoniale a cui voleva lavorare; poi i due si scambiarono un’occhiata, e insieme spinsero il foglio verso il loro fratello minore, seduto di fronte a loro al tavolo più appartato della locanda.  
   
“È splendido, Feoh… ma sembra anche la decorazione più complicata che io abbia mai visto. Sei un ottimo intagliatore, ma sei sicuro che questo… non sia troppo anche per te?”  
“Disegni così intricati, e i voti scritti con i caratteri arcaici… su un legno più semplice da lavorare, forse, ma…”  
“I ciondoli matrimoniali si realizzano con il temharas! E voi, che razza di fratelli siete? Dovreste incoraggiarmi, congratularvi per il capolavoro che ho in mente, e invece pare vogliate dissuadermi!”  
“Non fare il moccioso, adesso – lo sgridò scherzoso Deles – ci hai chiesto un parere, e te l’abbiamo dato. Molto positivo, anche, riguardo alla bellezza del tuo progetto, e abbiamo persino rivolto un complimento alla tua abilità. Ora tocca a te stupirci e dimostrare che sei in grado di realizzarlo… ti stavamo spronando, non dissuadendo.”  
“E se ci fosse qualcuno da dissuadere, quello sarebbe Elhaz… dalla pessima idea di sposarti!”  
“Già! Lui è una persona colta, raffinata, viene dalla capitale e dal suo modo di comportarsi si capisce che è di alto lignaggio… quel che non si capisce è come possa stare con te.”  
“Sentitemi bene, voi due, brutti esempi di – “  
   
I suoi fratelli scoppiarono a ridere, e un calcio scherzoso gli arrivò allo stinco, sotto il tavolo.  
   
“Un po’ di umorismo, Feoh! L’amore è un fatto strano, e anche se tu e lui non potreste essere più diversi, credo sia proprio per questo che siete felici insieme.”  
“E forse non sarai mai raffinato, ma da quando vivi con lui sei diventato più piacevole.”  
“Vale a dire?”  
“Sei maturato, e la tua boria è drasticamente diminuita. Sparita no, per quello ci vorrebbe l’intervento di un dio, ma forse desisterebbe anche lui.”  
   
Feoh si finse indispettito, a quel commento, pur riconoscendone per primo la veridicità; in fondo proprio a causa della sua presunzione aveva rischiato di perdere Elhaz ancor prima di conoscerlo. Alla fine non poté fare a meno di sorridere, e gonfiare il petto.  
   
“Un po’ di boria in me è del tutto giustificata: sono bellissimo, nonché il miglior cacciatore che esista. Per non parlare della mia ineguagliabile maestria a letto.”  
“Questo bisognerebbe chiederlo a Elhaz.”  
“Potremmo tirare fuori l’argomento alla prossima cena di famiglia - propose Oswer – sono certo che Elhaz ci racconterebbe particolari interessanti. Mamma ne sarebbe entusiasta.”  
“Voi provateci, e mamma si ritroverà ad avere un unico figlio maschio.”  
   
Minacciò Feoh, con un ghigno divertito; finì in una sorsata il suo vino caldo e dopo aver salutato i suoi fratelli, e aver pagato loro da bere, si avviò verso casa.  
Era di buon umore, come sempre dopo aver passato un paio d’ore in compagnia di Oswer e Deles. Erano sempre stati molto uniti, lui e i suoi fratelli e, anche se da anni non vivevano più sotto lo stesso tetto, il loro rapporto non si era affievolito.  
Tempo prima, alla vigilia dei loro matrimoni, li aveva presi affettuosamente in giro per la loro comune emozione, per la trepidazione da novelli sposi innamorati verso la nuova vita che li aspettava. Aveva detto loro che lasciavano appiccicose scie di miele ovunque andassero, lumache in amore, li chiamava. Li aveva stuzzicati chiedendo se erano proprio sicuri di voler dire addio alla libertà e a tutte le donne che avrebbero potuto avere.  
Erano scherzi, e come tali erano stati accolti; sapeva bene quanto i suoi fratelli fossero innamorati, ricambiati, ed era felice per loro… eppure a quei tempi non riusciva a comprendere il desiderio di legarsi a una sola persona per tutta la vita.  
Ma ora sì. Ora gli sembrava non ci fosse nulla di più desiderabile.  
Accelerò il passo, impaziente, dopo un’intera giornata passata divisi, di riabbracciare il suo Elhaz, e passare con lui qualche ora in piacevole, spensierato, e magari lascivo languore, ma, una volta davanti a lui, lo trovò silenzioso e assorto. Era sicuro che l’avesse sentito rientrare, anche se non ne aveva dato segno.  
   
“Ehi. Eccomi.”  
“Bentornato.”  
   
Gli rispose senza nemmeno alzare gli occhi dal tomo su cui stava scrivendo; un saluto breve, distratto, senza calore. Feoh restò in attesa, osservandolo, sperando che Elhaz smettesse di scrivere almeno per rivolgergli un sorriso, ma non accadde: continuava a tenere la testa china sul foglio, e lui non riusciva a capire se lo stesse evitando di proposito, o se fosse così immerso nelle proprie meditazioni da non rendersi conto di averlo impensierito.  
Non aveva i poteri di Elhaz, non era in grado di percepire le emozioni altrui, ma non gli servivano, in quel caso: riconobbe in lui l’umore greve che già altre volte gli aveva visto addosso, e che lo rendeva così distante… come non fosse suo.  
   
“… tutto bene?”  
“Certo. Perché non dovrebbe?”  
   
Feoh si affiancò a Elhaz, e posò la mano destra su quella di lui, fermandolo mentre si apprestava a intingere la penna nell’inchiostro. Restarono così, immobili per qualche secondo, prima che Elhaz abbassasse la mano, e alzasse il viso verso Feoh.  
   
“Va tutto bene, ho detto.”  
“No. A me non sembra. C’è qualcosa… qualcosa che ti ha turbato.”  
“Sono solo un po’ stanco.”  
   
Feoh provò la netta sensazione che, insistendo, avrebbe ottenuto solo maggiore reticenza; Elhaz non era tipo da confidarsi con facilità, e questo l’aveva capito già da tempo. E per questo, da tempo, aveva imparato a cancellare le ombre dai suoi occhi senza voler a tutti i costi indagare su cosa le avesse causate. Lui provava a tendere una mano, tra un sorriso, uno scherzo e un abbraccio… a volte Elhaz l’accettava, a volte no, ma di solito riusciva sempre a fargli accantonare i pensieri cupi, sollevandogli l’umore.  
Avrebbe voluto che Elhaz si aprisse di più, e capisse che i suoi silenzi lo facevano soffrire: gli sembrava una barriera che tra loro non aveva ragione di esistere, che impediva la totale simbiosi che avrebbe desiderato.  
   
“Se sei stanco smetti di lavorare. Avanti, vieni! Non ci vediamo da stamattina, e quando finalmente torniamo insieme, mi trascuri, nemmeno mi baci! Ecco, bravo, vieni… andiamocene sul letto.”  
“Avrei dovuto immaginare che cercavi solo uno sfogo ai tuoi istinti animaleschi.”  
“Che malfidente. Ho solo voglia di stare il più comodo possibile, mentre ti tengo stretto. E poi ti spiacerebbe così tanto, se avessi istinti animaleschi da sfogare?”  
“Ti troveresti a sfogarli con qualcuno di poco ricettivo: sono stanco _sul serio_.”  
   
Feoh sorrise, spingendo Elhaz davanti a sé fino a raggiungere la loro camera, e quasi sulla soglia, con una mossa repentina, sollevò il suo compagno da terra, passandogli un braccio dietro la schiena e l’altro dietro le ginocchia, strappandogli un’esclamazione. Con pochi balzi raggiunse il letto e vi si lanciò, ridendo. Atterrò tra coperte e cuscini, e continuò a tenere stretto Elhaz, sotto di lui; lo baciò sulla bocca e sul collo, sul viso e fra i capelli, finché le risate si spensero, e restarono a guardarsi, vicinissimi. Insinuò una mano sotto la sua maglia, accarezzandolo su un fianco, adorando la sensazione della pelle calda e liscia sotto le dita. Spostò la mano, seguendo le costole, e arrivò sul petto.  
   
“Ancora stanco?”  
   
Stuzzicò, ruotando il pollice intorno al capezzolo sinistro.  
   
“Feoh… mi spiace tanto per te, ma _sì_.”  
“Sei davvero spietato.”  
“Non mi dici altro… che sono spietato, perfido, malvagio. Stai con me per punirti di qualche passata malefatta, o solo perché ami soffrire?”  
“Oh, smettila.”  
   
Con la mano destra continuò ad accarezzarlo sulla pelle nuda, e intrecciò le dita della sinistra a quelle di lui, sul cuscino.  
   
“Mi ero ripromesso di non chiederti nulla, ma hai un’aria così triste… la tua non è solo stanchezza, e il tuo scherzare non m’inganna. Magari funzionerebbe con altri, ma non con me.”  
“Non è niente di grave – Elhaz alzò  la mano libera, e prese a massaggiargli il retro del collo – sei troppo apprensivo.”  
“Non lo sarò mai abbastanza, con te. Sei speciale… in più di una maniera. E se qualcosa non va voglio aiutarti, ma come faccio, se continui a tacere?”  
“Ti ho già detto che ci sono faccende in cui non puoi essermi d’aiuto… renderti partecipe non servirebbe.”  
“Maledizione! Lo abbiamo già fatto questo discorso! E continueremo a ripeterlo, se non entrerà in quella tua testa dura: non voglio che tra noi ci siano segreti… e riesco a pensare solo una cosa, a questo punto: è capitato ancora? I ricordi di quel bambino, quello di cui mi hai raccontato… si tratta di questo?”  
“No.”  
   
Una risposta troppo rapida e troppo breve perché Feoh potesse credervi: ormai aveva imparato a riconoscere i segnali della menzogna, in Elhaz. Scosse la testa e gli strinse più forte la mano.  
   
“Dimmi la verità, per favore.”  
“… va bene. È vero, è capitato ancora. Il fatto è… che quei ricordi mi hanno fatto pensare a casa, e mi è venuta un po’ di malinconia. Tutto qui. Lo vedi, non è niente che valga la pena raccontare. Passerà.”  
“Malinconia? Perché mai pensare a casa dovrebbe…”  
   
E Feoh, d’improvviso, gelò e realizzò che la casa a cui Elhaz si riferiva non era quella dove vivevano insieme, la loro piccola e confortevole abitazione.  
Elhaz aveva detto _casa_ pensando alla sua città, alla grande capitale.  
   
“Ti manca… ti manca Dymeere?”  
Chiese, incerto e quasi spaventato. _Niente che valga la pena di raccontare_? Era la cosa più orribile potesse confidargli.  
“Feoh… non è il caso di-”  
“Lo capisco, se ti manca. È la tua città, e lì hai lasciato la tua famiglia, i tuoi amici. La casa e la vita che ti posso offrire io di sicuro non sono paragonabili a quelle che avevi lì, e so che qui–“  
“Che qui non esistono le grandi biblioteche e i teatri che ci sono lì, non c’è lo stesso fermento, la stessa bellezza e abbondanza, non c’è la mescolanza di popoli che crea la ricchezza di una cultura, e non ho nessuno con cui dissertare delle mie scienze. Certo che Dymeere mi manca, come le persone che vi ho lasciato… ma sono qui, e ti assicuro che non faccio mai nulla che non desideri. Sono ad Harkwald perché lo voglio.”  
“Ma se non sei felice… io non posso pensare di stare facendoti del male.”  
“Ho forse detto di essere infelice? Vedi che avevo ragione a non dirti nulla? Sei pronto a fare di un granello di sabbia una montagna!”  
“Io…”  
“Cosa temi?”  
 Chiese Elhaz , quasi sottovoce, con un’ombra di sorriso sulle labbra.  
 “Non hai bisogno di chiedermelo: lo sai. Forse anche meglio di me.”  
 “Che sei uno stupido, questo so.”  
 “È una paura che nemmeno sapevo di avere, che se ne stava acquattata in fondo ai miei pensieri, silenziosa, dormiente. Ma ora le tue parole l’hanno fatta destare.”  
 “Ho detto solo che la mia città mi manca, non che intendo andarmene.”  
 “Non ora, ma un domani... quando ne avrai abbastanza di neve e freddo, e di un luogo che non è alla tua altezza…”  
   
Immaginò come sarebbe stato se Elhaz avesse rifiutato il ciondolo, e la proposta che con esso gli avrebbe presentato; sentì sul petto l’oppressione del disinganno con sconcertante chiarezza, il dolore, il disorientamento, il panico. Lo colpì l’egoismo di aver dato il suo _sì_ per certo, come allo stesso modo aveva considerato la permanenza del suo amante a Harkwald: _ovvia_.  
   
“Se tu lo vuoi – riprese, speranzoso - se ti manca la tua città… potrei trasferirmi io a Dymeere. Potremmo vivere lì. Troverei un lavoro, in qualche modo mi renderei utile.”  
   
Elhaz lo fissò per qualche secondo, inarcando le sopracciglia, e poi rise divertito; lo attirò a sé tenendolo per la nuca e gli diede un breve bacio sorridente che gli fece andare il cuore in gola.  
   
“No. Non credo sia il caso.”  
“Perché? Credi forse che non saprei adattarmi?”  
“Ti adatteresti, su questo non ho dubbi. Ma… ci sono persone che non ti accetterebbero, nella mia famiglia, che non ti approvano… e all’ostilità non ci si può abituare.”  
“Non… mi approvano? Anche questo non me lo avevi mai detto.”  
“Perché, anche in questo caso, che avresti potuto fare? Solo angustiarti.”  
“Ma se questa relazione ha provocato una rottura con la tua famiglia io lo _devo_ sapere! Perché non riesci a capirlo?”  
“Non con tutta la mia famiglia, Feoh… solo con qualcuno che mi ha molto deluso. Ma non ha importanza, e non deve averne nemmeno per te… non pensarci troppo. Non ti basta avermi?”  
   
Elhaz fece scendere la mano, accarezzandogli il collo e poi la schiena, lentamente, e infilò la mano sotto la sua blusa, per solleticarlo con piccoli circoli sulla pelle, tracciati con dita leggere.  
   
“Un giorno però… un giorno mi piacerebbe vedere il posto dove sei nato e cresciuto.”  
“E un giorno lo vedrai. Se per te è importante, te lo prometto.”  
“E d’ora in avanti mi dirai quando pensieri simili ti rattristeranno. Parlarne è sempre meglio che tacere, no? Va meglio, ora?”  
“Sì, Feoh. Ma per questo non era necessario parlare… a me basta aprire la mente e _immergermi_ nel tuo amore, e so sempre di aver compiuto la scelta giusta.”  
“Lo senti? – chiese lui, con un calore piacevole che gli si diffondeva nel petto – Anche ora?”  
“Lo sento. E sento anche una sua dimostrazione molto fisica che mi preme contro, mio caro selvaggio.”  
   
***  
   
Roshan per un po' restò a guardare, mentre Trahern consumava la cena che gli aveva portato, poi cominciò a fare qualche passo in giro, osservando l'ambiente che ormai, dopo una settimana, gli era diventato familiare. Non era più solo il fuoco a illuminare la stanza, ma anche lampade di cristalli melkyn; non c'erano, il primo giorno che era stato lì, e nemmeno il secondo... avevano fatto la loro comparsa il terzo, e sapeva, anche senza averne parlato, che era solo per lui che Trahern aveva dato incarico a Karil di piazzarle. Anche se ad alta voce non gli aveva detto nulla, quell'azione non poteva considerarsi che una sorta di... consenso a lungo termine.  
Sorrise, soddisfatto. Prima di 'imbarcarsi nell'impresa' aveva creduto di convincere Trahern in molto meno tempo, con un paio di discorsi pieni di logica e di buonsenso, e invece, a parte i brevi scambi infruttuosi dei primi due giorni, l'argomento non era più stato toccato.  
Quando stava con Trahern gli raccontava di quel che capitava al castello, delle novità in città, degli argomenti delle sue lezioni. Trahern ascoltava; non diceva nulla di sé, raramente faceva domande, spesso risolveva i suoi dubbi in materia di logica militare, con spiegazioni dettagliate e brillanti che lo lasciavano ammirato.  
Così lunghe ore passavano in fretta, tanto che ogni volta se ne stupiva, e provare a insistere nel tentativo di farlo uscire dai suoi alloggi sembrava una cosa forzata, fuori posto.  
Ma anche senza aver compiuto altri tentativi, non aveva smesso un momento di osservarlo, e ciò che vedeva, almeno, lo rassicurava. Era pur vero che Trahern continuava a mangiare poco, ma era lucidissimo e attento, e per nulla trascurato: era sempre accuratamente sbarbato, ben vestito, e sapeva che Karil gli preparava il bagno ogni giorno. Una persona davvero disinteressata alla vita non avrebbe avuto tanta cura di sé, ma si sarebbe lasciata andare alla deriva, indifferente a tutto, e basta... come aveva fatto suo padre.  
Era molto meno preoccupato, quindi, e più propenso ad avere pazienza.  
Compiuto il giro della stanza tornò a sedersi al tavolo, dove Trahern stava finendo la sua cena con alcuni frutti di domac arrostiti, che sembrava gradire molto. Piacevano parecchio anche a lui, con la loro polpa carnosa e il sapore zuccherino, e ne prese a sua volta un paio.  
   
“Da bambino – raccontò Trahern, stupendolo -  andavo a cercarle nei boschi, e poi le cuocevo nella brace del mio camino e ne mangiavo a volontà. Mi prendevo una piccola rivincita su Jaldon... secondo lui l'eccessiva golosità non si addiceva a un ragazzino ben educato, specie a un _nobile_ ragazzino ben educato.”  
“Jaldon? Jaldon diceva questo e non voleva che mangiassi troppe domac?”  
   
Trahern annuì, e lui scoppiò a ridere, incredulo. Oh, era troppo bello venire a scoprire una cosa del genere... e se solo avesse potuto rinfacciarglielo, quanto sarebbe stato divertente! Ma un allievo rispettoso non si prende tali libertà con il proprio maestro, e così avrebbe dovuto limitarsi a immaginare che faccia avr-  
   
“Che c'è di tanto buffo?”  
“Oh! Scusami, è vero, tu non puoi sapere. Ti racconto, allora. Si tratta di un fatto accaduto... tre anni fa: ricordo bene che si era sul finire dell'autunno, pochi giorni prima che tuo fratello Larèn diventasse maggiorenne. La premessa è semplice: dopocena preparammo di persona, noi tre – Aris, Larèn e io – una bella quantità di domac. Esagerammo, ed essendo già sazi per il pasto, ne avanzarono parecchie. Lo sai, no, che una volta fatte arrostire, il giorno dopo non sono più molto buone... beh, Jaldon ci sgridò per lo spreco, e visto che lui aveva saltato la cena per terminare una certa faccenda, continuò a mangiarne di buon appetito. Non ci facemmo caso più di tanto, a parte il fatto che era strano vederlo cedere  così alla gola. Il bello è venuto dopo! Era molto tardi, piena notte, e noi tre eravamo rimasti alzati a giocare a carte nel salottino della quercia, quando cominciamo a sentire un gran trambusto. Andiamo a curiosare e sulle scale quasi c'imbattiamo in Karil, terreo e con ogni evidenza buttato giù dal letto in tutta fretta. Gli chiediamo che sta accadendo, e lui ci dice che Jaldon sta male, così male che si pensa possa essere stato avvelenato.”  
   
Raccontò quell'ultima parte enfatizzandola con un tono tragico, e l'espressione scettica sul viso di Trahern lo fece sorridere ancora di più.  
   
“Allora ci precipitiamo ai suoi alloggi, e ci troviamo il dezar, pallido come uno straccio, accanto al letto di Jaldon, che è letteralmente accartocciato su se stesso, che suda e si lamenta. C'è anche il guaritore di corte, che non riesce a combinare niente, perché Jaldon è così piegato in due, e non riesce a prendere una posizione distesa, che non può nemmeno visitarlo, capire di che si tratta... dalla faccia che stai facendo intuisco che hai già capito benissimo! E avremmo dovuto capire anche noi, era ovvio, solo che eravamo davvero troppo preoccupati per collegare la sua scorpacciata con quei dolori.”  
“Si può sapere quante ne aveva mangiate?”  
“Non lo so! Poi abbiamo saputo che se ne era portate anche nel suo studio, e aveva continuato a mangiucchiarne mentre leggeva. In ogni caso, sembrava davvero stare agonizzando per l'effetto di qualche veleno, o di un grave malore, ma non voleva che nessuno gli si avvicinasse, e diceva a tutti di andarsene.”  
“Perché lui, invece, sapeva benissimo a cosa tutto fosse dovuto, e temeva l'imbarazzo più del dolore.”  
“Avresti dovuto sentire come si oppose, quando il dezar diede ordine di andare a chiamare un theilan al Kirshanar: ' _No! Non occorre! Vi prego, non datevi disturbo_ ' – disse, producendosi in una drammatica e molto buona imitazione dell'accento delle terre orientali patria di Jaldon; accento però incrinato e privato di fiato dall'acuto dolore – ' _Non chiamate nessuno, tornate a dormire, passerà da sé!_ '... sembrava... sembrava l'eroe morente di un poema epico, che invita i compagni a proseguire la battaglia e a non badare a lui, perché presto starà bene.”  
   
Trahern rise, alla sua piccola esibizione; la prima risata spensierata e davvero di cuore che gli sentisse fare, e una gioia piena e calda pervase Roshan, arrossandogli le guance di piacere.  
Sarebbe stato bello vederlo più spesso così, rilassato, divertito… gli sembrava di scorgere il Trahern che sarebbe stato, se le cose fossero andate per il verso giusto.  
   
“Non voglio mancargli di rispetto – chiarì, sorridendo – ma per quanto fosse preoccupante la situazione allora, adesso sembra solo buffa. E poi lo sai, Jaldon è sempre così posato e inappuntabile… immaginalo!”  
“Ho capito che non volevi essere irriverente, non preoccuparti. Mi sarebbe piaciuto esserci, per rinfacciargli, _con molto rispetto_ , le sue passate raccomandazioni. E quindi… il theilan avrà capito subito quale fosse il problema.”  
“Ancor prima di toccarlo! Ha guardato Jaldon inarcando le sopracciglia, e ha tenuto a fatica un’espressione seria. Dopo averlo curato e addormentato ci ha spiegato la vera causa di tutto: una micidiale, ma del tutto ordinaria, indigestione. Per pietà amicale il dezar diede l’ordine di fingere che nulla fosse accaduto… tutti vi si attengono, ma lui ogni tanto gli lancia qualche frecciatina. È piuttosto divertente, assistervi.”  
“Tanto scompiglio e l’intervento urgente di un theilan a causa di un peccato di gola degno di un mocciosetto… mio padre avrebbe dovuto scrivermelo: magari con mesi di ritardo, prima di poter avere la lettera, ma mi sarei fatto una risata.”  
“Forse avrà pensato che una cosa tanto sciocca non fosse degna d’essere riferita.”  
“Quando si è tanto lontani da casa, anche le piccole sciocchezze diventano preziose. Non sottovalutarle.”  
   
Roshan guardò Trahern, e sentì mille domande passargli per la testa; sul perché avesse deciso di andare in guerra, e perché fosse rimasto via così tanti anni, quando avrebbe potuto tornare molto tempo prima. E come si viveva, come si combatteva, come ci si sentiva ad avere la responsabilità delle vite dei propri sottoposti… le battaglie, le tregue, gli alleati e i nemici. Se gli era capitato di avere paura, se non si era mai pentito di essere partito… e com’era successo che i suoi occhi venissero feriti in modo tanto grave da perdere per sempre la luce, in maniera così irreparabile che più di un theilan aveva tentato, senza successo, di guarirli.  
Ma tutte quelle domande, ammesso che Trahern decidesse di rispondergli, avrebbero solo creato malinconia, e lui voleva invece conservare la scintilla di leggerezza che la disavventura del loro istitutore aveva acceso.  
   
“Di sciocchezze potrei raccontartene tante… ma un po’ alla volta: così se vorrai sentirle dovrai accettare che continui a venire qui.”  
“Già l’ho accettato, non credi? Sei seduto davanti a me.”  
“Non lo so, se si tratti di accettazione o di rassegnazione.”  
   
Scherzò, e Trahern sorrise appena, scuotendo la testa.  
   
“Sai anche tu che all’incirca sono sinonimi.”  
“Sì, ma lo spirito cambia molto.”  
“Già. Forse hai ragione.”  
   
Roshan continuava fissare il suo volto e il suo sorriso, pensando che, se Trahern avesse potuto vedere, lui non avrebbe mai avuto il coraggio di guardarlo così apertamente. Somigliava, in alcuni tratti, al padre e ai fratelli, ma occhi tanto chiari e belli non li possedeva nessuno di loro, né una bocca così carnosa ed espressiva. Quei particolari, riconobbe, li aveva visti nei ritratti della defunta moglie del dezar… ma declinati in chiave maschile erano ancora più affascinanti.  
Distolse lo sguardo, in imbarazzo senza nemmeno sapere il perché; erano, in fondo, pensieri del tutto innocenti, rivolti a qualcuno che era quasi un fratello.  
   
“Roshan.”  
   
Il richiamo quasi lo fece sobbalzare, e arrossire, come se fosse stato scoperto a fare qualcosa di proibito, o molto intimo.  
   
“Sì?”  
“C’è una cosa che mi è molto mancata, negli ultimi mesi, e che non posso… che non potrò mai più fare da solo. Per assicurarti che ciò che ho per le tue visite è accettazione e non rassegnazione… vorresti, per favore, leggere per me?”  
“…oh, io…”  
   
Si sentì colto di sorpresa da quella richiesta, e lo colpì anche sentire l’ammissione di Trahern; era ovvia, ma al tempo stesso… così dolorosa: la sua voce aveva esitato per un breve istante, prima di quel _mai più_. Quanto dovevano essergli costate, quelle due parole… quanto irrevocabili suonavano, come incombevano su tutti i giorni a venire. Il pensiero lo addolorò, quasi gli chiuse la gola con la tristezza, gli soffocò le parole.  
Ma Trahern gli aveva chiesto di leggere… lo aveva chiesto a lui, e a nessun altro. E quindi gli andava bene che tornasse, davvero aveva accettato la sua compagnia, e la apprezzava. Trahern gli aveva chiesto di leggere per lui, e gli sembrava un onore immenso e incredibile, che lo riempiva d’orgoglio, di gioia, persino di commozione.  
   
“… io ne sarei felice! Lo farò volentieri! Dimmi quello che preferisci e ti leggerò tutto ciò che vorrai.”  
“Ti ringrazio. Vai nel mio studio, allora, e scegli quello che vuoi.”  
“E se tu lo avessi già letto?”  
“Non importa. Basta che sia un romanzo, o un poema… qualcosa che mi distragga.”  
   
Roshan prese una delle lampade ed entrò nello studio, buio e dal camino spento; diede un’occhiata curiosa alla scrivania sgombra, a parte i calamai e le penne che lì giacevano inutilizzati da anni. Il tappeto su cui camminava era ampio come quasi tutta la stanza, e soffice; riusciva a intravedevi scene di caccia e battaglia, racchiuse in una complicata cornice di motivi astratti. La brillantezza dei colori s’indovinava anche con quella poca luce, era un vero capolavoro dell’arte dei nodi.  
Studiò per qualche minuto l’ampia libreria, scartando saggi e trattati, indeciso se scegliere un volume che portasse i segni di una ripetuta e affezionata lettura, o uno che sembrasse mai aperto. Decise per l’ultima soluzione, ed estrasse dallo scaffale una finta autobiografia,la narrazione tragicomica che il figlio bastardo di un aristocratico faceva della propria vita, e dell’ascesa che lo portava a diventare l’erede legittimo. Era un libro che lui aveva già letto, e oltre a essere divertente era arguto, critico e sarcastico; non credeva ci fosse lettura più adatta a distrarre Trahern. Quando tornò nel salotto vide che era andato a sedere vicino al fuoco, e lì lo raggiunse, sedergli di fronte; lesse per un’ora intera, fermandosi solo di tanto in tanto per bere un sorso d’acqua, e mettendo tutto il suo impegno per rendere la lettura vivace e coinvolgente, come se recitasse. A volte alzava lo sguardo per osservare Trahern, e lo trovava ora divertito, ora assorto, con gli occhi aperti rivolti verso di lui, o socchiusi, e il viso  girato verso il fuoco. Guardandolo Roshan provava una tale pace, un tale affetto, da pensare, per uno sciocco momento, che se davvero Trahern non desiderava uscire, avrebbe potuto restare lì con lui per sempre.


	6. Capitolo 6

**Tenebra e Luce  
  
** Capitolo 6  
  
______________  
  
   
 Feoh guardava Elhaz, e si chiedeva come ci riuscisse. Tenere a bada due classi, e in tutto una  cinquantina di bambini, dall'età compresa tra i cinque e i dodici anni, mantenendo la disciplina senza mai alzare la voce o perdere la pazienza. Non che ce ne fosse bisogno: i suoi ragazzini erano quasi sempre così tranquilli e obbedienti che si chiedeva se Elhaz non usasse su di loro qualche influenza mentale, incantesimo, o simile roba da stregoni.  
Era tentato dal domandarglielo, ma dubitava l'avrebbe mai fatto: poteva immaginare il tipo di risposta che avrebbe ottenuto, e soprattutto il tono... in certe occasioni il silenzio era davvero la scelta migliore. Ora, la tra la classe del mattino e quella del pomeriggio, Elhaz aveva poco più di un'ora di pausa, e mangiare insieme alla locanda di Niwa era da tempo diventata un'abitudine.  
Quando l'inverno si faceva crudo e il buio scendeva molto presto, anche la caccia rallentava i suoi ritmi, e lui non usciva più tutti i giorni. Spesso allora si recava nell'ebanisteria del padre, e lavorava con lui, o contribuiva a liberare dalla neve i sentieri del villaggio; a volte restava a casa, con poco da fare, e da quell’inverno aveva preso a leggere, cercando di colmare almeno una piccola parte della distanza che lo separava da Elhaz. Non l'avrebbe mai potuto raggiungere, su quel piano, lo sapeva fin troppo bene: non capiva nulla dei suoi testi complicati, ma si faceva prestare libri alla sua portata dal vecchio maestro, o dal sacerdote di Imastel. Non aveva mai attribuito molta importanza allo studio, aveva sempre ritenuto che fosse sufficiente sapere quanto necessario a eccellere nel proprio mestiere, e poco altro. Che bisogno c'era di conoscere bene la storia, o le scienze, o la poesia? A che servivano a lui, e in un posto come quello?  
Ora vedeva le cose in modo diverso, e più leggeva, più imparava, più si accorgeva di quante fossero le sue mancanze. Per qualche infantile ragione si sentiva imbarazzato dal suo stesso impegno, temeva d’apparire sciocco, e leggeva solo quando Elhaz non era in casa, addirittura nascondeva i libri poco prima che lui rientrasse… ma sapeva che non l’avrebbe _mai_ preso in giro per un motivo simile. Anzi, di sicuro sarebbe stato orgoglioso di lui, e l’avrebbe aiutato… avrebbe potuto essere il suo maestro privato, e lui in cambio gli avrebbe insegnato a… costruire trappole? Uccidere cervi con un dardo ben piazzato? Scuoiare bestie? Non erano occupazioni in cui poteva immaginarsi Elhaz, e dubitava gli sarebbero interessate molto… ma di certo avrebbe trovato qualcosa con cui ricambiarlo.  
Pensava a tutto questo e sorrideva, Feoh, mentre osservava Elhaz mangiare la zuppa di verdure e carne che avevano ordinato entrambi, felice di poter passare quella pausa insieme.  
   
“Se continui a guardare me invece di mangiare – disse Elhaz, senza alzare gli occhi – il tuo pasto si raffredderà. Ho sempre la stessa faccia, non occorre scrutarla in questo modo.”  
“Ma a me piace molto guardarla.”  
   
Rispose, calcando di proposito un tono buffo e bambinesco da innamorato rincitrullito. Elhaz posò il cucchiaio, rivolgendogli uno sguardo divertito.  
   
“Spero non mi capiti mai un incidente che mi sfiguri, o perderai ogni interesse in me.”  
“Sciocchezze! Non devi dirlo nemmeno per scherzo.”  
“Ma è così divertente vederti cambiare umore in modo tanto repentino!”  
“Puoi prendermi in giro come ti pare, ma non su questo.”  
   
Borbottò, un po’ piccato. Stava per aggiungere altre proteste, quando Elhaz allungò un braccio, andando a stringergli una mano, poggiata sul tavolo.  
   
“Scherzare sulle proprie paure è un buon metodo per tenerle a bada. Avresti dovuto rispondermi ‘ _non è necessario un incidente: ti lascerò alla prima ruga_ ’, o qualcosa del genere.”  
“Non ci penso nemmeno a scherzarci su!”  
“Ma Feoh… non è niente di grave. Non stavo mica facendo spiritose ipotesi su quanto ci metteresti a consolarti se io dovessi morire, no?”  
   
Feoh imprecò e fece un gesto di scongiuro, ed Elhaz rise.  
   
“Lo vedi? Come posso resistere, se reagisci così? Non hai idea di quanto mi diverto!”  
“Bel modo di divertirti.”  
“Avanti! In questo caso più che mai stavo scherzando: io conto di seppellirti, mio caro Feoh.”  
   
Nemmeno quella rassicurazione servì a togliere il cupo broncio dalla faccia di Feoh, ed Elhaz si alzò, aggirò il tavolo e andò a sedere accanto a lui, sulla panca; infilò una mano tra i suoi capelli rossi e avvicinò il viso al suo fino a sfiorarsi con la fronte.  
   
“Preferiresti forse se fossi più sdolcinato e sentimentale? Vuoi che metta da parte l’umorismo e inizi a sommergerti di scontatezze romantiche?”  
   
Feoh mantenne un’espressione offesa e finse di riflettere sull’offerta, ma ben presto il cipiglio si sciolse in un sorriso.  
   
“No. Ti voglio esattamente così. Anche se… una scontatezza romantica, una volta ogni tanto, potresti anche concedermela. E venendo da parte tua non sarebbero nemmeno scontatezze, ma fenomeni del tutto inattesi, visto che il modo più affettuoso in cui mi chiami è _selvaggio_.”  
“Vuoi una sciocchezza romantica? Come quelle ridicole coppie che usano nomignoli imbarazzanti, magari d’ispirazione alimentare, o animale?”  
“Se lo dici così sembra anche peggio di quel che è… però sì, magari una volta ogni tanto un nomignolo di quel genere potrebbe anche farmi piacere. Potresti provarci.”  
“Per esempio potrei chiamarti… _mio caro cinghiale_? Cinghialone? Oppure…”  
“Lasciamo perdere, ho capito.”  
   
Elhaz sorrise soddisfatto e tornò dall’altra parte del tavolo; ringraziò Niwa quando venne a ritirare il suo piatto e declinò l’offerta di una seconda porzione. Accettò volentieri, invece, del pane alle noci appena sfornato, e un po’ di frutta estiva conservata in sciroppo di liquore e zucchero. Feoh avrebbe voluto proporgli di rimandare a casa i suoi scolari, quel pomeriggio, con una scusa qualsiasi, magari dandosi malato, e tornare a casa con lui, ma ancora una volta preferì tacere: nella migliore delle ipotesi ne avrebbe ricavato solo un rimprovero. Troppo senso del dovere, davvero troppo… ecco, forse a Elhaz avrebbe potuto insegnare a dare un calcio alle responsabilità, ogni tanto, a raccontare qualche piccola bugia a fin di bene.  
Appena la stagione fosse migliorata, decise, se ne sarebbero andati via insieme per qualche giorno, almeno dieci, lontano da marmocchi, lavoro, studio, impegni.  
   
“Feoh… posso chiederti una cosa?”  
   
Elhaz gli pose la domanda in un tono pacato e pensieroso, così differente dallo scambio di battute di poco prima che si sentì preso alla sprovvista, ma sorrise e scrollò le spalle, mascherando lo stupore.  
   
“Ma certo! Dimmi”  
“Tu ricordi… se quand’eri ragazzino ci fosse un bambino, qui, che ingiustamente era odiato, e isolato, da tutti, coetanei e adulti, e che per questo soffrì… più di quanto un bambino possa sopportare?”  
“È di nuovo _lui_? Ti ha ancora dato fastidio?”  
“Non mi dà alcun fastidio, Feoh!”  
“Oh, certo che no! Ti leva il sorriso e riempie di pensieri tristi, dev’essere un piacere!”  
“Rispondimi e basta, per favore.”  
   
Feoh pensò, provò a rammentare, ma presto scosse la testa.  
   
“Non ricordo niente del genere… bambini maltrattati… no. Noi ci conoscevamo un po’ tutti, e per mia esperienza c’erano al massimo le solite scaramucce o antipatie, e come ragazzini qualche volta si faceva a botte tra noi, ma niente di più. E nemmeno ho mai sentito di maltrattamenti da parte degli adulti, non oltre all’essere mandati qualche volta a letto senza cena, o a qualche ceffone ricevuto quando meritato, ma insomma… i soliti castighi, niente che possa traumatizzare nessuno.”  
“Capisco.”  
   
Rispose a bassa voce Elhaz, e sembrò così deluso e incupito che Feoh si dispiacque di non essergli stato utile.  
   
“Forse è successo molti anni fa. Chiederò ai miei genitori se ne sanno qualcosa, se lo desideri. Magari si tratta di qualcuno dei loro tempi, o di ancora prima, forse ne hanno sentito parlare.”  
“No, non importa. Dimentica pure la mia richiesta: era solo curiosità, e ormai sapere non cambierebbe nulla.  Ma grazie lo stesso.”  
“Ascolta… io non riesco a immaginare come possa essere quello che senti, ma… sono solo i suoi ricordi o sta… cercando di contattarti? Dei, non so come spiegarmi, certamente userò parole inadatte, suonerò ridicolo, ma tu capirai lo stesso. Puoi anche comunicare con gli spiriti? È questo che sta accadendo?”  
“Feoh… in un certo senso. Non mi cerca, ma lo sento. È stato infelice, reietto, trattato come un mostro, senza avere alcuna colpa. Un dolore che si accumulava giorno dopo giorno, immutabile e costante… hai idea di che effetto possa avere su un’anima tanto giovane?”  
“E ora vuole che tu gli dia la pace?”  
“La pace? Oh, no. No, lui adesso è già in pace. Ora nessuno può più fargli del male, e sa che i mostri erano gli altri. No. Quello che lui vuole… è vendetta.”  
   
Restò assorto, Feoh, a quelle parole.  
“Se è vendetta che vuole, allora non è affatto in pace.”  
Considerò, con una nota mesta nella voce. Elhaz lo guardò sorpreso, poi contrariato; accigliato e con una piega amara sulla bocca, e infine sorrise, ironico.  
“Da quando sei diventato saggio, Feoh?”  
“Lo sono sempre stato! Non sono il selvaggio che pensi, sai. Non del tutto, almeno!”  
“Ho i miei dubbi, ma faccio finta di crederti. Bene, grande saggio, perché non mi aiuti a finire questa frutta?”  
   
Gli porse una grossa mora, tenendola tra l'indice e il pollice; gliela appoggiò alle labbra, facendogliele schiudere, e lui accettò l'offerta, approfittandone per succhiare fugacemente la punta delle sue dita. Il frutto conservava una piacevole nota acidula, sotto il dolce dello sciroppo e il gusto forte dell'alcol, e gli lasciò in bocca una sensazione di calore. Immaginò che fosse più che possibile ubriacarsi, mangiando troppa di quella roba.  
   
“Mi piace questa novità: essere imboccato da te.”  
“Non ti ci abituare... specialmente non ora: devo tornare in classe.”  
   
Elhaz si alzò, gli si accostò e gli alzò il viso, salutandolo con un bacio, e Feoh ritrovò nella sua bocca lo stesso sapore dolce e caldo del liquore, e con quello avrebbe potuto davvero ubriacarsi in fretta. Gli circondò i fianchi con un braccio, cercando di trattenerlo, ma Elhaz si staccò da lui e sorridendo scosse la testa.  
   
“Ci vediamo più tardi; non diventare troppo saggio, nel frattempo.”  
   
Feoh lo guardò uscire, e come sempre più spesso accadeva, negli ultimi tempi, provò una fitta di preoccupazione per lui. Ricordava storie e leggende di spiriti inquieti che infestavano antiche rovine, vecchie case, persino foreste, e che cercavano vendetta, tormentavano i viventi, li perseguitavano, e a volte li facevano impazzire. Tutta fantasia, forse, storie inquietanti inventate per spaventare, però chissà... c'era anche chi vi credeva sul serio, chi giurava d'aver incontrato spettri, e di aver provato al loro cospetto un'orribile sensazione di paura e di morte.  
Elhaz non era stato chiaro, nella sua risposta, non aveva specificato se ciò che lo perseguitava era un'entità estranea, o solo i ricordi di essa, rimasti intrappolati nel tempo come un insetto nella resina... e lui ancora non capiva se quella sua vaghezza fosse dovuta a mancanza di fiducia in lui, o se egli stesso non fosse sicuro della natura del problema.  
A rendergli tollerabili quei dubbi era che Elhaz non fosse in allarme; pensieroso sì, talvolta rattristato e distante, ma mai preoccupato, mai ansioso o spaventato, e chi meglio di lui poteva valutare la situazione?  
   
   
***  
   
  
Alzò la mano verso la rastrelliera e sfiorò uno degli spadoni; prima con cautela, quasi reverenza, poi ne afferrò saldamente l'elsa e la impugnò, mettendosi in posizione di posta frontale; mosse qualche passo e si portò in un'area della stanza che, se non s'ingannava, era  sgombra a sufficienza da permettergli di effettuare qualche colpo senza provocare danni. Tondo, ridoppio, sgualembro... si mosse con rapidità e sicurezza, con quei movimenti per lui così naturali che anche nel suo buio impenetrabile gli riuscivano fluidi e perfetti.  
Era la prima volta che, da quel giorno fatale, riprendeva in mano una spada, e nel cuore gli si mescolarono malinconia e rabbia, impotenza e, assurda, incredulità.  
   
 _[E così sei sempre in grado di maneggiare una spada... come se adesso possa servirti a qualcosa.]_  
   
Restò immobile in posta longa per più di un minuto, stringendo con tanta forza l'elsa da provare dolore, con le nocche sbiancate e i muscoli delle spalle contratti. Poi la tensione svanì,  nel giro di un istante, con la rapidità con cui si spegne una candela, e con un sospiro abbassò l'arma e si riavvicinò alla rastrelliera, dove la ripose.  
Accettazione e rassegnazione, pensò, rammentando il discorso di alcuni giorni prima, e la differenza tra loro... nel caso dei suoi inutili occhi si sarebbe accontentato della rassegnazione.  
Negli ultimi giorni le ore gli sembravano più lente che mai, sempre uguali, sempre più opprimenti; l’inattività lo stava logorando, e se ne rendeva conto fin troppo bene, lo sentiva nel corpo e nella mente… e altrettanto bene sapeva di non poter restare in quelle stanze per il resto dei suoi giorni. Tanto sarebbe valso riprendere la spada e trafiggersi il petto, piantarsela fino all’elsa, liberando se stesso da quel lento affondare, e la sua famiglia da un peso inutile.  
Per un momento il pensiero fu attraente e così desiderabile… come un dolore che sparisce, come un incubo che si dilegua al risveglio, come il riposo dopo una giornata sfiancante.  
Ma sarebbe stata un’ammissione di sconfitta, e come tale insopportabile, per lui: una vigliaccheria che non si addiceva a qualcuno che si era fatto onore in guerra, che non era mai indietreggiato davanti a nulla.  
E poi… poi sapeva bene che, nonostante tutto, la sua famiglia non lo considerava _un peso inutile_ , e che se si fosse ucciso avrebbe schiantato loro il cuore.  
 Immaginò come ne avrebbero sofferto i suoi fratelli, che l’avevano salutato tra le lacrime, quando era partito per Oltremare, addolorati dalla separazione e spaventati dall’idea di non vederlo tornare più… immaginò lo strazio del padre, già così affranto, e ciò bastò a instillargli tanto senso di colpa da farlo vergognare di sé.  
Pensò al giovane Roshan, e sentì un diverso moto di pena stringergli il petto. Poco alla volta stava imparando a conoscere quel ragazzo, quel fratello acquisito così giovane e pieno di vita, di fiducia... di un ottimismo tenace che lui non riusciva più a sentire.  
Che mai avrebbe provato Roshan, se lui si fosse ucciso? Se fosse venuto a bussare e lui non avesse risposto... e avesse continuato a non rispondere, fino a spingerlo a cercare qualcuno che potesse aprirgli la porta chiusa dall'interno... e se così fosse stato proprio lui a trovarlo, morto e già freddo, in una pozza di sangue che andava rapprendendosi… che ne sarebbe stato di tutta la sua fiducia e del suo ottimismo?  
Che avrebbe provato? Senso di fallimento?  
Sì, quello ci sarebbe stato: una desolante sensazione di sconfitta. Ma soprattutto, se aveva ben capito il suo carattere, tanto e puro dolore, anche rivolto a una persona come lui, che conosceva così poco, e che pochi motivi gli aveva dato per farsi amare.  
Ormai era un mese che Roshan andava a trovarlo quotidianamente, e quasi senza rendersene conto lui era giunto ad aspettare quelle visite, a permettere che si prolungassero sempre di più. In quelle ore c’erano dei momenti in cui il suo cuore tornava a essere leggero, e il sorriso spensierato; momenti in cui smetteva di odiare ciò che era diventato… anzi, momenti in cui se ne scordava addirittura.  
Aveva una bella voce, Roshan. Giovane, limpida, e così espressiva: lasciava trasparire del tutto le sue emozioni, anche nelle piccole sfumature… se la sincerità avesse potuto avere una voce, sarebbe stata quella, pensava. In tante ore insieme, con quella bella voce, Roshan gli aveva raccontato qualche altro episodio faceto capitato durante i suoi anni di lontananza, aveva discusso con lui le lezioni di Jaldon. Trahern gliel'aveva chiesto, se tutto il tempo che passava con lui non gli stesse rubando troppe ore allo studio, ma Roshan gli aveva assicurato che andava bene così, che parlare insieme di storia, di strategie diplomatiche e militari, e delle diverse culture ed etnie che componevano l'impero era più stimolante e istruttivo che studiare da solo. _Quelli che per me, per il momento, sono solo argomenti astratti –_ diceva _– per te sono stati la vita quotidiana per anni. Non sono ore rubate ai libri, ma guadagnate._  
E poi, ancora, Roshan continuava a leggere per lui. Il primo libro era ormai finito, e si trovavano a metà di un secondo, una raccolta di antichi miti e leggende, un vecchio volume che lui aveva già letto, intorno ai quindici o sedici anni. Alcune storie le aveva completamente dimenticate, altre le ricordava alla perfezione, ma gli faceva piacere riascoltarle, specie con Roshan a leggerle con tale passione e coinvolgimento, quasi recitandole; gli venne da pensare che se il ragazzo avesse deciso che la carriera diplomatica non faceva per lui, avrebbe con facilità raggiunto il successo come attore.  
E in quel momento, se il suo senso del tempo non l’ingannava, mancava poco all’arrivo di Roshan, e il libro, di cui erano giunti alla metà, attendeva sulla mensola del camino; un bel volume, nonostante gli anni che si portava addosso. Lo ricordava bene, con la copertina in cuoio dagli ormai sbiaditi fregi dorati e gli angoli consunti, le pagine color crema, di carta pregiata. Volle andare a prenderlo, ma giunto al camino forse calcolò male le misure, e allungando la mano compì un gesto troppo deciso, e urtò qualcosa. Qualcosa che un istante dopo si schiantò a terra con rumore di vetri infranti e un breve clangore metallico.  
Era la prima volta, da quando era tornato a casa, che gli capitava una cosa simile: era sempre attento a muoversi in modo misurato, badando alla disposizione di mobili e oggetti, di quanti passi c’erano dal tavolo al camino, dal camino alla finestra… aveva dedicato ore a memorizzare tutto, per acquisire scioltezza e non doversi muovere pateticamente a tastoni, e quel singolo gesto goffo lo riempì di rabbia verso se stesso.  
La fragranza che si stava diffondendo lo avvisò che l’oggetto infranto doveva essere il vaso che conteneva le spezie per profumare il fuoco… un vecchio vaso di vetro lavorato, con il coperchio d’argento massiccio. Quello, almeno, non era andato in frantumi.  
Si accosciò e con cautela cercò di rimediare almeno in minima parte al danno, raccogliendo i cocci più grossi e mettendoli da parte dove non dessero fastidio. Buttò una manciata di spezie nel fuoco e pulì il resto con la spazzola e la paletta del camino; ripose il superstite coperchio sulla mensola, ma avrebbe comunque dovuto chiamare un domestico a controllare, per esser certo che alcuni cocci non fossero saltati lontano dall’area che aveva controllato: calpestarli, con i morbidi stivali da camera dalla suola in nappa, poteva essere un’esperienza poco piacevole.  
 _Posso non essere un peso per la mia famiglia_ , pensò, disilluso, _ma un peso per me stesso… quello sì._  
   
Roshan, terminata la cena con il resto della famiglia, si preparava a scappare immediatamente in cucina, prendere quella per Trahern e portargliela… e passare qualche ora insieme, ancora.  
Si sentiva un po’ stanco, in realtà, quella sera, con un leggero mal di testa che persisteva dalla mattina, e un senso di oppressione al petto che, di tanto in tanto, si sfogava in secchi colpi e dolorosi di tosse… ma il mal di testa poteva essere ignorato, e la gola irritata ingannata con qualche cucchiaiata di miele, che avrebbe rimediato nelle cucine. Certo non avrebbe mancato l’appuntamento per così poco… mai e poi mai!  
Si stava affrettando lungo il corridoio, diretto appunto alle cucine, quando sentì la voce del dezar dietro di sé, chiamarlo per nome, e si fermò all’istante, voltandosi verso di lui.  
Fino a quel momento Engath non aveva detto nulla, in merito a quei loro incontri; non aveva fatto domande, non gli aveva chiesto di che parlassero, quando erano insieme, non aveva detto una parola sul suo portargli i pasti. Si era comportato come se ignorasse la cosa, anche se ovviamente sapeva, come tutti sapevano.  
   
“Stai andando da lui, vero?”  
   
Annuì, e il dezar incrociò le braccia sul petto, pensieroso.  
   
“Come va? – chiese ancora – Hai provato a… a convincerlo a venir fuori di lì? Anche se da un paio di settimane, finalmente, fa entrare anche me, ancora non mi dà retta. Dice… dice di stare bene, di immaginare che lui sia ancora via, e di non preoccuparmi. _Come posso_? E come può _lui_ non capire?”  
“Lui capisce ciò che provate, ne sono certo. Però… però deve ancora venire a patti con ciò che prova lui stesso. E per questo che, dopo la prima volta, non ho più provato a convincerlo a rompere il suo isolamento. Anzi… non credo che mi avrebbe permesso di tornare da lui, se avessi insistito.”  
   
 _[ E da parte mia, ora lo capisco, farlo sarebbe stata invadenza… e insolenza_.  _]_  
   
Aggiunse, mentalmente. Non lo menzionò ad alta voce perché non voleva che il dezar fraintendesse, perché c’era grande differenza tra le insistenze di un padre e quelle di un _quasi_ fratello adottivo pressoché sconosciuto. Vide l’espressione ancor più sconfortata sul volto del dezar, e provò a sorridergli.  
   
“Ha bisogno di un altro po’ di tempo, ma prima o poi troverà la volontà di uscire, e ricominciare. Troverà un motivo importante abbastanza, da solo. E io ormai non vado da lui per aiutarlo a fare questo, ma solo per stare in sua compagnia, per parlare… perché mi piace farlo. Quando è solo rimugina troppo, credo, e io spero almeno di distrarlo, e divertirlo. Gli ho anche raccontato di Jaldon e l’innominabile indigestione!”  
   
Il dezar ricambiò il suo sorriso con uno molto più lieve, ma ugualmente ricco d’affetto.  
   
“Immagino l’abbia considerata una spassosa rivincita per le ramanzine che il suo vecchio precettore gli teneva, in caso di eccessiva ingordigia.”  
“Già. Ha detto che gli sarebbe piaciuto esserci.”  
“Passata la paura, gli avrebbe dato il tormento, mi sembra di vederlo. Bene… forse hai ragione tu, Roshan: bisogna lasciargli il suo tempo. Forse insistere, da parte mia, lo indispettisce soltanto...”  
“No! Questo no, è impossibile!”  
“Tuttavia smetterò di farlo. E ti ringrazio, invece, per tutto quello che stai facendo.”  
“Ma non sto facendo niente di speciale! Non è certo un sacrificio, una fatica, o un compito ingrato… mi piace, stare insieme a lui, e le ore volano!”  
“Se accetta più volentieri la tua presenza, piuttosto della mia, o quella dei suoi fratelli, significa che sai davvero come trattare con lui… e non è cosa facile, vincere la sua cocciutaggine. La ricordo bene, quella. Fin troppo.”  
   
Roshan abbozzò un sorriso, e avrebbe voluto dirgli che sì, Trahern accettava di più la sua presenza, ma solo perché, come egli stesso aveva detto, rispetto a loro lui era un estraneo. Ripensare a quelle parole ancora gli dava del dispiacere, ma chissà, forse da allora aveva fatto progressi, nella scala degli affetti di Trahern; magari era presto per ambire al titolo di _amico_ , ma poteva essersi guadagnato quello di _conoscente_ , per il momento.  
   
“Io allora vado, dezar… e gli porterò i vostri saluti.”  
   
Poco dopo si trovava ancora una volta davanti alla porta di Trahern, e come sempre lui lo fece entrare, ma in silenzio: senza un saluto, o la battuta che ogni tanto gli ripeteva, sull’essere un apprendista valletto. Senza nemmeno un lieve sorriso, in realtà, e in quelle settimane si era abituato a vederli, sulla bella bocca di Trahern. Qualcosa non andava, poteva avvertirlo a pelle, poteva leggerglielo in viso. Eppure quando lo aveva lasciato, all’ora di pranzo, il suo umore gli era sembrato sereno… forse _buono_ era dire troppo, ma certo non era cupo.  
Come ogni volta si diresse al tavolo e vi poggiò il vassoio, chiedendosi cosa fosse meglio: far finta di nulla, o domandare a Trahern quale fosse il problema?  
   
[ _E quale vuoi che sia il problema, sciocco? Hai bisogno di chiedere?_ ]  
   
“Per questa sera Ilesha ha cucinato un arrosto che è davvero il suo capolavoro, sentirai. E mi ha detto di chiederti se desideri qualcosa in particolare, nei prossimi giorni. Si era così preoccupata, quando rimandavi tutto indietro senza quasi toccarlo, che credo sarebbe disposta a imbandirti anche un cinghiale intero dopo averlo ucciso a mani nude.”  
   
Gli disse in tono scherzoso, ma Trahern scosse le spalle e tornò a sedere davanti al camino, ignorando la cena. Roshan si avvicinò di qualche passo, arrivandogli accanto e poggiando una mano sull’alto schienale della poltrona.  
   
“Se ricominci a digiunare si presenterà qui lei stessa, sfondando la porta.”  
   
Ancora nessuna risposta, e ancora quell’espressione scura; Roshan si schiarì la voce e non si diede per vinto.  
   
“E dopo, se ti va, volevo discutere un po’ della battaglia di Lerminov… Jaldon mi ha detto che tu hai un parere discordante dall’opinione comune, sul luogo esatto in cui essa si svolse in effetti. Mi sarebbe piaciuto approfondire, ma non c’è stato tempo… però mi sono detto che chi meglio di te poteva spiegarmi l’analisi con cui eri giunto a questa conclusione?”  
   
Attese risposta, speranzoso. Secondo Jaldon, storia e logica militare erano state le materie preferite di Trahern, argomenti su cui già da ragazzo era capace di discutere per ore con passione. Il maestro gli aveva raccontato, in termini essenziali, la tesi di Trahern, basata sul confronto delle versioni di tre diversi storici antichi, delle tattiche tipiche dei condottieri contrapposti, della conformazione fisica del luogo dello scontro, passata e presente, e delle opportunità militari che ne conseguivano.  
Jaldon aveva ammesso che, nonostante andasse contro l’opinione storica comune, la sua ricostruzione era più che credibile, forse addirittura probabile. E poi, chi poteva dirlo? Era un fatto vecchio più di duemila anni, le cui fonti non erano sempre precise…  anzi, a volte erano vaghe e contraddittorie. La conclusione a cui era giunto Trahern era degna di uno studioso, e il pensiero che fosse arrivato a essa a soli sedici anni, lavorandoci per pura passione nel tempo libero, gli dava una certa invidia, mista all’ammirazione.  
 Parlarne non era una scusa per distrarlo e far conversazione: era davvero affascinato dall’argomento, anche se dubitava che lo studio di strategie guerresche sarebbe mai stato il suo campo: se tutto fosse andato come sperava, lui avrebbe fatto parte di quelli che entrano in azione _dopo_ che condottieri e militari hanno fatto il loro mestiere. O prima, anche…  ma in ogni caso avrebbe utilizzato le sue capacità sempre per trattative di pace, non per piani di guerra.  
   
“Non è il momento, Roshan. Preferirei che te ne andassi, per questa sera.”  
   
Quella non era certo la risposta che aveva sperato di ottenere, ma non bastava a farlo battere in ritirata.  
   
“Obbedirei, se tu fossi di umore migliore, ma così… mi preoccupi. Perché non-”  
“Vuoi, _per favore_ – disse Trahern con un tono che smentì la richiesta cortese - smetterla di seccarmi e lasciarmi in pace?”  
   
Roshan si zittì, capendo che insistere oltre sarebbe stato controproducente; sentì un guizzo d’offesa, a quelle parole, ma non ribatté, né dopotutto se la prese troppo, perché aveva capito che era il malumore a parlare per Trahern.  Il modo migliore per contrastare l’astio non era assorbirlo, o ritorcerlo al mittente, ma lasciarsi attraversare da esso, attendendo che la tempesta passasse. E se ciò non fosse bastato, sapeva bene che in realtà non era con lui, che Trahern ce l’aveva.  
   
“Come vuoi, me ne vado; infastidirti non è certo mio volere. Lascio qui la cena, però, nel caso ti venisse fame. Buonanotte, Trahern.”  
   
Avrebbe voluto stringergli una spalla, per lasciargli il silenzioso messaggio che _lo capiva_ , per comunicargli calore, e amicizia; alzò la mano per farlo, ma si arrestò prima di toccarlo, sentendosi indeciso, quasi timoroso. Forse perché Trahern in quel momento appariva così distante, con un viso tanto duro da sembrargli uno sconosciuto… forse perché se si fosse scrollato la sua mano di dosso, respingendolo, se ne sarebbe davvero sentito ferito.  
Così si allontanò senza aggiungere altro, e si richiuse la porta alle spalle, restando qualche secondo con la schiena appoggiata a essa, prima d’incamminarsi verso le proprie stanze. Poteva succedere, si disse. Momenti in cui l’umore s’incupiva, in cui si desiderava solo essere lasciati da soli e in pace… capitavano a tutti, quindi erano scusabili in una persona che si stava ancora adattando a un grande sconvolgimento.  Avrebbe messo a tacere la preoccupazione e l’avrebbe lasciato stare come desiderava, per quella sera… ma solo per quella sera: sarebbe tornato da lui il giorno seguente, puntuale, all’ora di pranzo, ed era certo che l’avrebbe trovato  di morale migliore. E se anche così non fosse stato, certo lui non si sarebbe arreso con tanta facilità.  
Tossì e rabbrividì da capo a piedi, e si strinse la braccia al petto, sentendo freddo. Ci si metteva anche quello, come se non si sentisse già abbastanza malaticcio, quel giorno.  
Freddo e stanchezza, in realtà, e il dolore alla testa stava scendendo, lungo le spalle e la schiena. Tutto sommato forse era anche un bene che Trahern l’avesse mandato via, perché quella sera probabilmente la sua conversazione non sarebbe stata molto brillante; sentiva il bisogno di riposare… di raggomitolarsi sotto le coperte e dormire e nient’altro, anche se era ancora presto. Una lunga notte di sonno sì… avrebbe fatto bene a entrambi.  
   
___________  
  
 **Note:  
** selvaggio, tubero selvatico, cinghialone... quanto mi diverto a inventare nuovi, affettuosi nomignoli per Feoh! Ah, che gran cosa avere tra i personaggi un animo romantico come Elhaz!  
Sulla mia pagina fb ho inserito anche le foto dei miei volti ideali per Trahern e Roshan; se volete sbirciare, sono qui... scontato che poi ognuno li immagina come vuole :)  
 **[https://www.facebook.com/media/set/?set=a.568932613128150.1073741825.253319801356101&type=3](https://www.facebook.com/media/set/?set=a.568932613128150.1073741825.253319801356101&type=3)  
  
  
  
** Come sempre, grazie mille a chi continua a leggere questa storia!  
  
 


	7. Capitolo 7

**Tenebra e Luce**  
  
Capitolo 7  
  
______________  
  
   
Roshan non era ancora arrivato in fondo al corridoio che già Trahern si era pentito di averlo mandato via a quel modo. Provò vergogna per non aver saputo gestire il malumore, per essersi lasciato andare a uno stupido momento di debolezza, e soprattutto per essere stato così scortese con qualcuno a cui doveva solo ringraziamenti. Si faceva rabbia da solo… lui, che aveva sempre detestato l’autocommiserazione, ora ci sguazzava.  
Si massaggiò le tempie, sopprimendo il desiderio di spaccare qualcos’altro ancora, ma di proposito, stavolta. Mandare in frantumi un lume, scaraventare a terra la rastrelliera, strappare le mappe dalle pareti del suo studio.  
Sarebbe servito a farlo sentire meglio?  
No, certo che no. Solo più stupido, patetico e indegno di essere ancora vivo.  
Sangue freddo, ecco. Analisi, razionalità, capacità d'adattamento… doti che in guerra non gli erano mai mancate, e che ora doveva ritrovare. Negli ultimi tempi gli era sembrato di riuscirci, almeno un po’, fino a quell’onda cupa da cui si era fatto travolgere, e il piccolo incidente che aveva acuito la sua insofferenza. Che cosa stupida, stupida e ridicola... compiere un gesto goffo e rompere un oggetto fragile era qualcosa che poteva capitare anche a chi avesse occhi ben funzionanti; in condizioni normali non gli avrebbe fatto alcun effetto, la sua seccatura non sarebbe durata più di qualche secondo.  
Doveva… alleggerire il proprio cuore, smetterla di farsi avvelenare dalla situazione, dal rimpianto, da quell’infantile senso d’ingiustizia; lo sapeva, da tempo. Era rimasto a terra fin troppo a lungo, oltre il limite giustificabile, e per ogni giorno che prolungava quell’isolamento, sapeva che sarebbe stato più difficile uscirne. Ma… ore e giorni aveva impiegato per muoversi con naturalezza nei propri alloggi, quanto gli ci sarebbe voluto per fare altrettanto all’interno del castello? Avrebbe avuto bisogno di aiuto, almeno all’inizio, e odiava così tanto doverne chiedere, dipendere dagli altri, sentirsi in posizione di svantaggio… gli sembrava svilente, umiliante.  
Continuare a pensarci lo nauseava, e forse tutto quell’arrovellarsi e quel contrasto interiore erano solo il segno che non era ancora il momento giusto per tornare nel mondo.  
   
Il giorno dopo, sin dal mattino, attese l'ora in cui sarebbe arrivato Roshan; voleva scusarsi con lui, e fare ammenda spiegandogli tutto ciò che desiderava sulla battaglia di Lerminov. Da qualche parte, anzi, doveva ancora avere i libri consultati, gli appunti, le mappe, la relazione finale che aveva steso; gli avrebbe detto che poteva cercarli fra le sue vecchie cose nello studio, se voleva, e tenerli... e dargli la sua opinione in merito, una volta esaminatili.  
   
Venne l'ora di pranzo, e fu Karil a portarglielo; salutò con rispetto il suo signore, lasciò il vassoio sul tavolo, informandolo di quali fossero le portate, e che sarebbe ripassato di lì a qualche ora per ritirarlo, e portò via quello della sera precedente, intatto. Non fece cenno a Roshan, e alla sua assenza, e Trahern non chiese; immaginò che il ragazzo avesse deciso di accordargli anche più della solitudine che gli aveva richiesto la sera prima... forse, anzi, era offeso, e voleva stare per un po' lontano da lui. Non aveva del tutto torto, visto che lui aveva ripagato la sua gentilezza e dedizione con l'invito ad andarsene fuori dai piedi.  
Restò in silenzio e con l'orecchio teso, chiedendosi, e sentendosi uno sciocco, se Roshan non fosse in realtà entrato insieme a Karil, e gli stesse tacendo la sua presenza; quasi ebbe la tentazione di provare a chiamare il suo nome, ma non lo fece, per evitare di sentirsi del tutto ridicolo. Perché mai avrebbe dovuto, Roshan, fare qualcosa del genere?  
E in ogni caso non avvertiva nella stanza nemmeno il più piccolo indizio che potesse rivelargli la presenza di un'altra persona: non un respiro, non un lieve movimento, non un profumo che prima non c'era. Le scuse che voleva porgere e la chiacchierata che aveva in mente avrebbero dovuto attendere fino a sera, a quanto pareva, e non poté fare a meno di sentirsi un po' rammaricato, senza averne chiari i motivi lui stesso.  
Si trattava, in fondo, di un semplice rinvio, e qualche ora solitaria in più certo non poteva spaventarlo, o essergli sgradita; non lo era mai stata, o non l'avrebbe preservata con tanta cura. Anche se ora, quello strano senso di vuoto al mancato appuntamento, così forte e inaspettato... lo disorientava.  
Trascorse la giornata tra riflessioni e pratica con la spada, e gli sembrò che il tempo passasse più lento e grigio del solito. L'attesa, almeno, sarebbe stata ripagata, pensava, e le ore passate a parlare con Roshan avrebbero cancellato il tedio in cui si sentiva immerso.  
Ma quando venne sera, di nuovo fu solo Karil ad andare da lui, efficiente e discreto come sempre, fin troppo rispettoso del desiderio d'isolamento del suo giovane padrone. Ancora una volta Trahern non lo interrogò sul perché dell'assenza di Roshan, nonostante essa lo impensierisse; porre domande del genere lo avrebbe fatto sentire... troppo coinvolto, forse?  
   
 _[Già lo sei, povero stupido.]_  
   
Tacere non sarebbe servito a cambiare la cosa, tuttavia tacque. Se Roshan non si presentava perché risentito, lui sapeva di essere nel torto, quindi avrebbe sopportato le conseguenze, com'era giusto che fosse. Però, per quel che conosceva Roshan, gli sembrava strano che reagisse in quella maniera, così permalosa, opposta al suo carattere. Si rifiutava di credere di aver con così poco messo a rischio la loro... amicizia.  
Amicizia, sì, perché anche se lui non era tipo da concederla facilmente, né in fretta, Roshan la meritava; per la sua gentilezza, per la sua intelligenza, per la serenità che riusciva a infondergli. Poteva essere tanto più giovane di lui, e molto diverso per carattere ed esperienze, ma con Roshan si sentiva a proprio agio, e non più, come all'inizio, perché era quasi un estraneo, alla cui opinione era indifferente... al contrario. Avrebbe dovuto dirglielo, che la sua compagnia gli era cara; per quanto i fatti contassero più delle parole, e il suo continuare ad accoglierlo parlasse già con chiarezza, a volte certe parole _vanno pronunciate_.  
   
Arrivò la notte, e lui dormì in modo leggero e spezzato, quasi più un assopirsi, ben poco ristoratore; attendere, cercare il sonno era quasi una lotta dalla quale decise infine di ritirarsi, perché s'accorse che girarsi inutilmente tra le lenzuola lo rendeva solo nervoso e insofferente.  
Sedette, appoggiandosi allo schienale del letto, e lasciò che le ore passassero, e più il tempo trascorreva, più sentiva, per la prima volta, un'angoscia schiacciante, una paura della solitudine del tutto sconosciuta... in quel letto, nel buio e nel silenzio assoluti, era quasi come non esistere. Aveva creduto che non potesse esserci nulla di peggio della rabbia e dell’amarezza che l’avevano soffocato per tutto quel tempo, ma ora scopriva di essersi di gran lunga sbagliato.  
Abbandonò il giaciglio con un’esclamazione di disgusto e provò di scrollarsi di dosso quella brutta sensazione; fece un bagno, si rase, profumò e vestì; mangiò un po’ di frutta e, per occupare ancora un po’ di tempo, andò a cercare il suo vecchio arco composito. Il suo primo arco da adulto, che aveva ricevuto a diciassette anni, e che aveva usato solo per la caccia; ricordava bene dove lo aveva lasciato e non ci mise molto a trovarlo, nella sua bella custodia di legno e cuoio, insieme a una dozzina di frecce che lui stesso aveva fabbricato, tanto tempo prima. Trahern sperò di cuore che il lungo inutilizzo non l’avesse danneggiato; prima di andare via avrebbe dovuto chiedere a suo padre, o ai suoi fratelli, di metterlo a buon uso, di tanto in tanto… ma era stato tanto geloso del suo prezioso arco, da non volere che venisse mai toccato da nessuno all’infuori di lui.  
 Percorse con le mani il legno liscio, piegato a C, resistente e flessibile, e seguì con le dita le sue iniziali che vi erano incise. Sorrise senza accorgersene: gli sarebbe piaciuto armarlo, era stato in grado di farlo a occhi chiusi, non ci sarebbe stata molta differenza… ma non aveva corde nuove a disposizione. Peccato, davvero… forse scoccare qualche freccia in giro per i suoi alloggi avrebbe aiutato il suo umore. Senz’altro avrebbe ucciso la noia, e altrettanto di sicuro fomentato chissà quali voci sulla sua sanità mentale, che probabilmente doveva essere già argomento di discussione.  
Non aveva nemmeno del grasso per lucidarlo, quindi non c’era molto che potesse fare, a parte rigirarselo fra le mani e saggiarne in modo imperfetto l’elasticità; fu soddisfatto nel constatare che sembrava ancora in perfetto stato, anche se avrebbe potuto dirlo con certezza solo dopo averlo messo alla prova.  
   
Quel mattino, quando Karil gli portò la colazione, ancora una volta non chiese nulla, perché non era quella l’ora a cui si presentava Roshan; la sua assenza era normale, e forse per pranzo sarebbe tornato come sempre, soddisfatto di avergli espresso il suo malcontento, se di ciò si era trattato.  
Ma arrivò il tempo del pranzo, e ancora una volta fu solo Karil a presentarsi, e Trahern non seppe se sentirsi deluso, offeso o preoccupato.  
Il capo della servitù gli portò i saluti della sua famiglia, e ancora una volta la loro preghiera di unirsi a loro, illustrò le portate preparando il tavolo, gli domandò se avesse desideri particolari per i prossimi pasti, e per qualsiasi altra necessità, naturalmente, non doveva che ordinare, e…  
   
“Karil, – lo interruppe, incapace ormai di trattenersi oltre – perché… non che non apprezzi i tuoi ottimi servigi, ma… perché Roshan non si è presentato, ieri, e nemmeno oggi? Conosci il motivo?”  
   
L’uomo non rispose subito, e a Trahern parve di sentirlo immobilizzarsi per un secondo, e poi prendere un respiro più profondo del normale.  
   
“Ecco, signore… le condizioni di salute del signor Roshan non sono… non gli permettono di alzarsi dal letto.”  
   
La rivelazione colse Trahern di sorpresa; prima venne un lampo di vergogna per aver pensato che Roshan lo avesse evitato per ripicca, poi fu la preoccupazione a coglierlo.  
   
“Non sta bene? Che cos’ha?”  
“Temo che non si sappia con esattezza… è stata una cosa improvvisa, avvenuta ieri notte. Il medico di palazzo si è già occupato di lui, e ora non ci resta che attendere gli effetti delle sue cure.”  
“Avresti dovuto informarmene! Quali sono le sue condizioni? Cosa gli è stato prescritto?”  
   
Lo disse con severità e una certa dose di stizza, ma sapeva che lui per primo avrebbe potuto chiedere, senza far passare un’intera giornata.  
   
“Vi chiedo scusa, signore, per aver taciuto. Se desiderate altre notizie sullo stato del signor Roshan, riferirò al medico di venire a discorrere con voi, perché temo che le mie risposte non sarebbero esaustive.”  
“…non sarebbero esaustive.”  
   
Mormorò Trahern, facendo eco al domestico, le cui parole non facevano altro che aumentare la sua preoccupazione. Possibile, si chiese, che l’ultima sera in cui era stato da lui stesse già male?  
Forse, se non l’avesse mandato via, avrebbe potuto accorgersene… anche se non poteva vederlo, avrebbe potuto lo stesso cogliere qualche indizio, e magari, forse…  
   
~°~  
   
Seduto sul letto contro una pila di cuscini, Roshan allungò una mano verso la ciotola di vetro rosso sul tavolino accanto al suo giaciglio, prese una pastiglia e con una smorfia se la mise in bocca. Il medico gliele aveva prescritte come _caramelle curative_ , nemmeno avesse avuto a che fare con un bambino, e lui solo per buona creanza non aveva protestato su quel modo ridicolo di chiamarle. Ridicolo ed errato, perché ci si aspetta che una caramella sia dolce e buona, un piccolo piacere per le papille, mentre quelle… quelle _cose_ erano amare, con un sapore erbaceo e disgustoso che persino il miele che contenevano non riusciva a coprire. Funzionavano, però, e in modo davvero eccezionale: respirava meglio, la febbre era scesa, la tosse si era placata, e la gola gli doleva molto meno. Si sentiva ancora un po’ debole, ma infinitamente più in forma del giorno prima… abbastanza da poter leggere, e far passare un po’ il tempo.  
Qualcuno bussò alla porta della sua stanza da letto, e al suo assenso a entrare Karil fece capolino dalla porta socchiusa.  
   
“Signor Roshan… siete abbastanza in forze per ricevere visite?”  
   
Roshan sbatté le palpebre, non del tutto certo di aver udito bene.  
   
“Ma certo! Non sono moribondo, e poi lo sai che non sono necessarie queste cerimo-”  
   
L’ultima sillaba gli morì sulla lingua e il cuore gli saltò un battito, quando Karil aprì del tutto la porta e poté vedere chi fosse il visitatore in questione. Restò a bocca aperta mentre Karil accompagnava Trahern accanto al suo letto, incredulo, come se gli fosse capitato di vedere due lune gemelle in cielo.  
   
“Roshan, come stai?”  
   
Furono quelle tre parole  a scuoterlo, e a far nascere uno splendido sorriso sulle sue labbra, e per far capire anche al visitatore la sua gioia, si sporse a stringere una mano di Trahern tra le proprie, con il cuore che gli batteva forte in petto.  
   
“Trahern! Questa è… una meravigliosa sorpresa! Sono così felice che tu sia qui, non avrei mai creduto che tu saresti uscito da… cioè, certo che sapevo che saresti uscito, ma non credevo che lo avresti fatto così, per venire a trovare me. Confesso che avevo sperato di poter essere io ad accompagnarti fuori dai tuoi alloggi la prima volta, ma questo è… questo è anche meglio! Lo sa, tuo padre? Sei stato da lui? A quest’ora sono tutti a pranzo, ma pensa se tu ora ti presentassi nella sa-”  
   
Si bloccò, a causa di una breve crisi di tosse, che lo fece rendere conto di non aver risposto, nella foga, alla domanda postagli da Trahern.  
   
“Sto bene, comunque. È solo una specie di brutto raffreddore, o forse un’improvvisa influenza; ieri ero davvero in uno stato pietoso, anche perché in tutta la notte precedente non ero riuscito a dormire nemmeno un’ora… ma questa invece ho ben riposato, e le medicine funzionano, mi sento molto meglio. Fra due o tre giorni sarò in perfetta forma, ma dovrò passarli a letto, ordine del medico.”  
   
Trahern aggrottò le sopracciglia, dubbioso; una mano gli sfiorò la spalla e la voce di Karil lo informò che gli era stata accostata una sedia. Sedette, voltando appena la testa in direzione del domestico.  
   
“Da come Karil mi aveva descritto le tue condizioni, sembrava che fossi gravemente colpito da un male misterioso.”  
“Cosa?!”  
   
Esclamò Roshan, alzando lo sguardo verso l’uomo, che si schiarì la voce, lisciandosi l’uniforme sul petto.  
   
“Se vi ho fatto preoccupare più del necessario, signore, me ne dispiace, non era mia intenzione. Ma, sapete, alla mia età si tende a diventare più apprensivi, anche per la salute altrui: forse ho senza volere usato termini esagerati.”  
“Ma… e il messaggio che ti avevo chiesto di riferirgli? In cui spiegavo il motivo per cui non sarei potuto andare da lui per qualche giorno?”  
“Oh! Temo di essermene dimenticato, signore. Sono profondamente mortificato, credetemi… purtroppo la memoria può fare brutti scherzi, alla mia età.”  
   
Roshan per la seconda volta nel giro di pochi minuti si trovò senza parole, ma non ci mise molto a sorridere, a ridere, quasi, guardando con gratitudine il domestico.  
   
“ _Alla_ _tua età_! Tu sei vecchio solo quando ti fa comodo, Karil.”  
“E non è poi _così_ vecchio, che io ricordi.”  
   
Aggiunse Trahern, con un pizzico d’ironia nella voce. Non era arrabbiato per quel piccolo inganno: poteva accettare di essere stato giocato, se era a fin di bene, e Karil aveva anche dimostrato di aver capito piuttosto a fondo la sua mente e il suo carattere.  
   
“Siete troppo gentili, signori. Vi chiedo ancora perdono per le mie inammissibili mancanze e, se non necessitate di nulla, domanderei il permesso di andare.”  
Il permesso venne subito accordato, e i due si ritrovarono soli; Roshan sorrise, chiudendo il libro e riponendolo accanto a sé.  
   
“Dunque – prese la parola – come ti senti a essere tornato tra di noi?”  
“Non saprei, in verità: mi sono fatto accompagnare subito qui, e ho ordinato a Karil di assicurarsi che non incontrassimo nessuno sulla nostra strada. Ma non escludo, visto quanto ho appena scoperto, che ci fossero due ali di folla in silenzio, al nostro passaggio lungo il corridoio.”  
“Ahah! Non credo che il suo spirito d’iniziativa si spingerebbe a tanto. Oh Trahern! Io non so proprio cosa dire, se non essere ripetitivo, e ribadire quanto sono felice che tu sia qui… nonostante questa visita sia dovuta al tuo credermi moribondo!”  
   
Concluse in tono umoristico, allungando ancora una mano per sfiorare con un breve tocco quella che Trahern aveva poggiato sul materasso.  
   
“Dovresti rimproverarmi, piuttosto, per aver atteso un giorno intero, prima di chiedere di te. E ti devo anche delle scuse, per il mio comportamento di quella sera… sono stato davvero molto spiacevole, e avresti ragione di sentirtene offeso.”  
“Perché? Non mi hai detto nulla di offensivo… eri solo di cattivo umore, può capitare a tutti.”  
“Forse… in realtà mi riesce difficile immaginare _te_ , di cattivo umore. Ma sai, guardandomi indietro, mi sembra che quello fosse quasi… un picco, da cui provare a scendere con prudenza, o da cui gettarmi una volta per tutte. Un momento di crisi necessario, per capire che non potevo tollerare oltre la clausura e l’inattività.”  
“E quindi ora la tua discesa è iniziata.”  
“Sperando di non scivolare.”  
“Non succederà! E non è certo una strada che devi percorrere da solo... non lo è mai stata.”  
   
La sicurezza e l'entusiasmo con cui l'affermazione fu proferita fece sorridere Trahern; era ancora pieno di dubbi e timori per il futuro che lo attendeva, per le prove che avrebbe dovuto superare, per i limiti che avrebbe incontrato, ma l'ottimismo di Roshan aveva un che di contagioso. A lui non era mai piaciuto l'ottimismo: era una visione pericolosa, che poteva portare a sottovalutare i problemi, a creare false aspettative, a stimare in maniera errata situazioni e reazioni, e di conseguenza a giungere mal preparati allo scontro. Eccesso di ottimismo ed eccesso di sicurezza potevano essere disastrosi in battaglia, ed era proprio una battaglia quella che lo aspettava.  
Però l'ottimismo di Roshan gli piaceva. Aveva un che di puro, di generoso; forse perché il suo ottimismo non era altro che _fiducia_ , che egli riponeva in lui... e il venire investito di tanta fiducia era un riconoscimento capace di spronarlo, di risvegliare il suo orgoglio. Non l'orgoglio fasullo della superbia, ma quello della fierezza.  
   
“Roshan...”  
   
Iniziò a dire, e si fermò, accorgendosi di non saper esprimere adeguatamente la propria gratitudine; ma forse non era necessario, forse lui aveva già compreso.  
Non aggiunse altro, ma si alzò dalla sedia e sedette sul materasso, più vicino a Roshan. Sollevò le mani e con lentezza le portò al viso di lui; esitò e si tirò indietro per un istante quando con le dita gli sfiorò la pelle, ma infine si decise, e con gentilezza posò le mani sul suo viso. Le tenne ferme tra guance e fronte, e poi le mosse lente verso il basso, seguendo la linea della sua mandibola, proseguendo lungo il mento, sfiorando anche le labbra.  
Roshan, con il cuore che ancora una volta martellava pazzo e veloce, si rese conto che Trahern lo stava _guardando:_ tracciava la mappa del suo viso, lo studiava, lo imparava. Dopo averne appreso la forma, con la punta delle dita ne studiò i particolari: tracciò gli zigomi, la forma delle sopracciglia e del naso, il taglio degli occhi. Gli toccò la fronte, s'inoltrò fra i suoi capelli, lisci e folti; glieli sistemò dietro le orecchie, di cui seguì i contorni, e tornò sul suo viso... sul disegno delle sue labbra, che si schiusero, e intorno ai suoi occhi, dove si soffermò.  
   
“Di che colore sono? Mi spiace dover dire che non lo ricordo.”  
“Oh, sono... sono grigio scuro, con un po' di verde.”  
“Dev'essere un bel colore.”  
   
Disse Trahern, con una sfumatura d'affetto nella voce; nella mente provò a figurarsi il volto di Roshan, mettendo insieme a quegli occhi i capelli castani che ricordava, e ai tratti sottili ma decisi che aveva sentito sotto le dita. Era la prima volta che toccava il viso di una persona per conoscerne l'aspetto, la prima volta che ne sentiva il bisogno; gli sembrò un gesto intimo... ben più intimo e coinvolgente di una comune carezza. Tornò a percorrere le guance lisce con il dorso delle dita, su, fino a sfiorare le tempie; scendere di nuovo e sentire lunghe ciglia umide  tremare... scendere ancora, lungo il collo, per poi posare le mani su spalle coperte da una veste morbida.  
   
“Com'è successo?”  
   
Chiese Roshan, con un fil di voce; vi trapelava così tanta emozione che, se avesse parlato a volume più alto, certo gli si sarebbe spezzata. Già così aveva vacillato.  
Trahern inclinò la testa, stupito da quella domanda inaspettata. Non era un argomento gradito,  e a chiunque altro avrebbe negato una risposta, ma Roshan se l'era guadagnata; quella, e molte altre.  
   
“Non accadde in battaglia. Da un paio di mesi ormai avevamo occupato la città di Ghersem; la  guerra è agli sgoccioli, Roshan: non solo abbiamo riconquistato i territori che ci erano stati sottratti, ma ne abbiamo vinti di nuovi. Abbiamo ottenuto nuovi alleati e schiacciato i traditori... tu certo devi aver seguito le notizie che arrivavano da Oltremare. Saprai anche che Ghersem, così vicina al limite ovest dell'Impero, fu una delle prime grandi città a cadere in mano all'invasore; il suo governante e tutti i nobili più importanti vennero subito uccisi, così come, in breve tempo, un quinto della popolazione. Quasi la metà di quella superstite fuggì, lasciando ogni cosa dietro a sé. Quando riprendemmo il controllo di Ghersem, facemmo strage dell'armata nemica che la difendeva, e offrimmo al generale samiriano che l'aveva usurpata, Hamihal, di avere salva la vita... e anche di mantenere il governo della città stessa, in futuro, se ci avesse passato informazioni importanti sui movimenti dei suoi alleati, e giurato fedeltà al nostro Erezar. Lui accettò, e la cosa non venne apprezzata dai suoi comandanti, ma chi espresse pubblico dissenso venne passato per le armi senza troppe cerimonie, e così gli animi si placarono, i dissidenti chinarono la testa... o almeno così parve. Sarebbe stato ben più saggio eliminare tutti gli ufficiali, e cacciare dalla città i soldati che vi si erano insediati, impossessandosi delle proprietà abbandonate. Quelli che non volevano giurare fedeltà, per lo meno. È quello che avrei ordinato io, ma il comando ultimo era nelle mani del mo superiore, e lui aveva deciso che non era bene mostrare troppa ferocia, che un segno di clemenza sarebbe stato costruttivo per futuri rapporti diplomatici. Gli dissi che non ci sarebbe servita la diplomazia, una volta vinta la guerra, ma non mi diede retta. In ogni caso, il fatto che gli ufficiali samiriani si fossero piegati al volere del loro generale, non significava che l'avessero davvero accettato... una parte di loro tramò la ribellione. Accadde nel giardino del palazzo del governatore, a tarda sera, dopo una cena; fummo colti di sorpresa... Hamihal, le sue due guardie del corpo, io, che all'ultimo avevo preso il posto del mio superiore, e tre dei miei uomini. Ci trovammo contro una dozzina di soldati armati ed esperti.”  
   
Trahern fece una pausa, chiedendosi il perché di quella lunga premessa... forse solo per allontanare il momento in cui avrebbe dovuto raccontare il fatto in sé.  
   
“Nonostante fossimo in svantaggio numerico riuscimmo a difenderci... a contrattaccare e ribaltare la situazione. A un certo punto dello scontro, questa era la situazione: una delle guardie di Hamihal uccisa, e così uno dei miei compagni... Hamihal ferito, ma non in modo grave. Cinque dei nostri aggressori erano morti, uno aveva una grave ferita al ventre, e un altro aveva avuto una mano mozzata. Avevo appena finito di pensare che la situazione pareva volgere a nostro favore quando sentii... _qualcosa_ colpirmi in viso, sugli occhi, e bruciare come fuoco... più del fuoco. Il dolore fu così forte e prolungato che non so come restai in piedi... sembrava crescere, di secondo in secondo, come se mi stesse divorando. Lasciai andare la spada e mi portai le mani agli occhi, e toccai carne viva e bollente... e quel qualcosa che la stava straziando cominciò a fare effetto anche sulle mani. Sentii di stare per svenire, e cercai con tutte le mie forze di resistere, perché sapevo che sarebbe equivalso a morte certa... ma un ultimo lampo di lucidità mi disse che ero morto in ogni caso, perché non potevo più difendermi. Lasciai che le forze mi abbandonassero, e mentre cadevo mi parve di sentire, lontani, urla e passi di corsa che si avvicinavano. Poi ci fu il buio, e la fine del dolore.”  
   
Mentre Trahern raccontava, le mani di Roshan si erano posate su quelle di lui, ancora sulle sue spalle, e le avevano strette con forza; ora, dopo il suo racconto, lentamente le abbandonarono per andare a toccargli il volto, gli occhi, in un gesto quasi gemello di quello che Trahern aveva compiuto con lui. Non si fidava a parlare, con il nodo che gli stringeva la gola, ma era sicuro che Trahern poteva capire cosa stava provando... cosa ancora gli stesse chiedendo.  
E così era, infatti, e Trahern sorrise, nonostante tutto.  
   
“Acido. Avrebbero potuto lanciarlo subito, e allora sarei morto davvero, ma pare che venga considerata una mossa disonorevole, usata solo in estremo, quando la sconfitta è vicina e si tenta il tutto per tutto. Mentre ero svenuto arrivarono i rinforzi, e i nostri aggressori vennero uccisi, a parte uno, che a quanto mi raccontarono implorò pietà, promettendo di rivelare gli altri coinvolti nel complotto. In quanto a me, restava ben poco dei miei occhi e della carne intorno a essi... persino palme e polpastrelli erano ustionati, e l'acido aveva continuato a svolgere il suo lavoro per tutto il tempo, fino a quando il nostro migliore thelian non arrivò. Quel liquido orribile avrebbe potuto continuare a scavare la sua strada arrivando al cervello, uccidendomi... avevo ripreso conoscenza, e _lo sentivo._ Lo sentivo, mentre si espandeva e si portava via tutto. Mi hanno detto che, a vedermi ora, non si direbbe... che non c'è alcun segno, che la mia pelle e i miei occhi sono esattamente come erano prima che tutto accadesse.”  
“Il tuo theilan... non ha potuto fare altro?”  
“Il mio theilan! Visti i rapporti fra noi, suppongo che abbia già fatto molto più di quanto gli fosse gradito, perché probabilmente avrebbe preferito lasciarmi morire, o almeno regalarmi un volto deturpato. Disse che aveva rigenerato i tessuti e che aveva svolto il suo compito alla perfezione, e che se i miei occhi non tornavano a vedere era per il volere degli dei: i theilan non possono tutto, disse. A volte la malattia non guarisce, la ferita non si rimargina, il veleno non viene espulso, anche se il guaritore fa esattamente ciò che ci vuole, ciò che in mille altri casi ha funzionato. Così va per i miei occhi: sono perfetti, in ogni nervo e vaso sanguigno, ma non sono davvero vivi. Tanto varrebbe avere due belle biglie di vetro, al loro posto.”  
“Ma tu... avrai pur consultato altri theilan! Se con quello non eri in buoni rapporti, non è possibile che l'abbia fatto apposta? Che abbia voluto colpirti in questo modo, e...”  
   
Fu il turno di Trahern, di prendere le mani di Roshan, e stringerle rassicurante, placando la sua agitazione.  
   
“Ho consultato altri theilan, certo; tutti fidati, tutti esperti. Un paio di loro erano, e sono, miei buoni amici. Ma tutti alla fine hanno detto la stessa cosa: il meccanismo è perfetto, ma resta immobile. Ecco tutto, Roshan, è andata così. Se quella sera non avessi sostituito il mio generale, forse sarebbe toccata a lui. Almeno ho avuto la soddisfazione di sentirlo darmi ragione, sulla durezza necessaria da usare con i dissidenti: tutti coloro coinvolti nel complotto vennero individuati e giustiziati. Qualche tempo dopo, visto che lì ormai mi sentivo inutile, sono ripartito, per venire a sentirmi inutile qui.”  
   
Concluse con amara ironia, ma con molto meno sconforto rispetto a già solo una settimana prima. In realtà gli sembrava d'aver fatto una battuta abbastanza divertente... se non altro per qualcuno che da mesi non intratteneva rapporti con l'umorismo. Si aspettava un bonario rimprovero da parte di Roshan, o una lieve battuta in rimando, o una qualche altra domanda; fu del tutto colto di sorpresa quando invece l'altro, d'improvviso, l'abbracciò di slancio, stringendolo con forza, chinando la fronte contro la sua spalla.  
Gli ci volle qualche secondo, immobile e sbalordito, prima di ricambiare, stringendo a sua volta le braccia intorno al torace snello di Roshan; tenendolo così avvertì ancor meglio il suo respiro irregolare, e un leggero tremare, come per un brivido... ma non era febbre, perché quando gli aveva toccato il viso aveva trovato fresca la sua pelle.  
Capì, e sorrise.  
   
“Avanti, sciocco – gli disse, strofinandogli una mano sulla schiena – non dirmi che devo essere io a consolare te!”  
“È solo… è solo che mi dispiace. Non sai quanto mi dispiace. E ora che me l’hai raccontato è come se… come se fosse diventato più reale. Come se soltanto adesso sia davvero riuscito a comprendere quanto…”  
   
Era così. Roshan ricordò il giorno in cui Trahern aveva fatto ritorno, e i propri pensieri. Il dispiacere provato allora aveva un che di distante; era sincero, ma astratto, rivolto a qualcuno di famiglia cui voleva bene pur senza conoscerlo. E ora che invece conosceva Trahern, ora che il suo affetto si era fatto più concreto, più motivato, il racconto di ciò che era stato gli aveva spezzato il cuore come non credeva fosse possibile fare, con le semplici parole. Un attimo: era bastato un attimo, e il trovarsi in un luogo in cui non avrebbe nemmeno dovuto essere… e tutta la sua vita, il suo possibile futuro erano cambiati.  
   
“Non avrei dovuto chiedere, perdonami… perché se ha fatto male a me ascoltare, non posso immaginare come sia stato per te raccontare.”  
“Forse come iniziare a curare una ferita infetta, Roshan. Doloroso, spiacevole, ma necessario… e indispensabile per guarire. Non hai nulla di cui scusarti.”  
   
Roshan restò immobile ancora qualche secondo, stringendolo e facendosi stringere, a dare e ricevere consolazione; quando si staccò da Trahern vide che lui stava sorridendo, e non era una smorfia cinica, ma un sorriso sincero, pieno di comprensione, e di riconoscenza. Un sorriso tale da cancellare l’imbarazzo che sentiva per essersi lasciato vincere dall’emozione in modo tanto plateale.  
   
“Tutto a posto?”  
“Sì… non era mia intenzione comportarmi come un bambino, ma… mi sono sentito…”  
“Smettila, Roshan. Non c’è nulla di male a possedere un po’ di sensibilità. Io credo di aver perso la mia da qualche parte negli ultimi otto anni… ma è solo un bene che la tua sia intatta.”  
   
Roshan annuì, e mormorò il suo assenso, tornando ad appoggiare la schiena contro i cuscini.  
   
“Bene. Voglio che sia chiaro, comunque, che anche se ora riprenderò il mio posto in società, e anche se non sarà più necessario che tu venga a portarmi i pasti nei miei alloggi… gradirei molto se volessi continuare a leggere per me.”  
“Con piacere, ogni volta che vorrai! Per me era sottinteso. E potremmo anche fare qualche passeggiata, magari, nel giardino; ora d’inverno c’è solo silenzio, ma in primavera sarà molto bello, con il canto degli uccelli, il rumore delle fontane, e il profumo dei fiori…”  
“Le faremo. Quando sarai del tutto guarito e potrai uscire, lo prometto.”  
“Prometti anche che mi parlerai del tuo studio sulla battaglia di Lerminov: Jaldon mi ha reso curioso, a proposito.”  
“Avevo in mente di farlo ieri, se tu fossi venuto. Più avanti ti passerò tutto, ma se intanto sei interessato, posso cominciare a illustrarti la questione anche adesso.”  
   
Così Trahern cominciò a spiegare, preciso, dettagliato, ma non pedante; Roshan ogni tanto lo interrompeva con una domanda, con una considerazione, e trascorsero così almeno un'ora, a discorrere di quel lontano avvenimento storico, dei famosi condottieri che si fronteggiarono e, sul finir della discussione, dei pettegolezzi che ancora, a due millenni di distanza, si sussurravano su di loro: una nota conclusiva leggera e umoristica che regalò loro un paio di risate.  
   
“Bene – disse infine Trahern, alzandosi – ora ti lascio riposare. È giunto il momento che vada da mio padre... e che gli dica che sono tornato.”  
   
Il cuore di Roshan diede un altro piccolo balzo di gioia, al pensiero che le nubi scure che da tempo rabbuiavano l'espressione del dezar si sarebbero finalmente diradate. Sarebbe stato così felice, e così sorpreso...  
“Dopo pranzo quasi sempre passa un po' di tempo in biblioteca, probabilmente sarà lì – spiegò, senza riuscire a tenere l'entusiasmo fuori dalla voce – Se Karil è ancora nei paraggi, gli... ma no! Ti accompagno io! Sono quasi certo che sia lì!”  
“Sbaglio o il medico ti ha ordinato-”  
“Di restare a letto, sì... ma non andrò all'aperto, né starò in giro per ore: ti accompagnerò solo fino alla biblioteca, e poi tornerò subito qui.”  
   
Balzò via dal letto con un'energia che il giorno precedente non avrebbe avuto nemmeno la forza di sognare, indossò una calda vestaglia e afferrò le mani di Trahern, tirandolo per esortarlo ad alzarsi.  
   
“Sicuro di stare abbastanza bene?”  
“Ma certo, avanti!”  
   
Trahern si arrese; si alzò e lasciò che Roshan lo guidasse, prendendolo per un braccio. Non incrociarono nessuno, lungo la strada che li separava dalla biblioteca, e a ogni passo Trahern sentiva una strana emozione aumentare, colmandolo: _senso di colpa_ , per aver aspettato così a lungo, per aver mantenuto un muro tra sé e il suo genitore, e ancor di più tra sé e i suoi fratelli. Aveva molto egoismo da farsi perdonare, e interi anni da recuperare... e aveva un ruolo cui adempiere; un ruolo dal quale era fuggito, arruolandosi, e che lo aveva atteso, più fedele di un amante e più persistente di un nemico.  
Ma a ciò non voleva pensare: con tutta l'anima pregava che il momento di ereditare il titolo di suo padre fosse lontano decenni, e non certo per l'antipatia che provava verso i doveri e le responsabilità di un nobile di così alto rango.  
E il suo matrimonio, invece... a quello mancavano due anni soltanto, e non gli poteva sfuggire. Quanti anni aveva, la sua promessa, l'ultima volta che l'aveva vista, prima di andarsene? Undici, gli sembrava di ricordare. Chissà come la ragazza aveva appreso la notizia che il suo futuro sposo era ormai _danneggiato_. Visto il titolo che ne avrebbe guadagnato, era probabile che la cosa rivestisse ben scarsa importanza.  
Sospirò e cancellò tutti quei pensieri dalla mente: tutto ciò che voleva, in quel momento, era di ritrovare se stesso, abbracciare il padre, cercare un nuovo inizio.  
   
“Ci siamo.”  
Disse Roshan, e dopo un altro paio di passi si fermò; gli strinse lievemente il braccio, come a chiedergli una conferma. Lui annuì, e bussò; dall'interno rispose la voce del dezar, e solo allora Roshan gli lasciò il braccio.  
   
“Io vado, allora. Beh... a questa sera. Se vorrai venire.”  
“Certo.”  
   
Rispose lui con un sorriso, e poi sentì i passi leggeri, appena udibili, di Roshan allontanarsi; suo padre ripeté l'invito a entrare, e si decise a farlo. Aprì la porta e se la richiuse alle spalle, avanzando di qualche passo.  
Quanto il dezar vide il figlio, il libro che stava leggendo quasi gli sfuggì dalle mani; per qualche secondo restò immobile e senza parole, davanti a quella che gli sembrava un'apparizione. Poi si riscosse e si alzò, senza tuttavia riuscire ancora a comandare alle proprie gambe di muoversi.  
   
“Tra... Trahern...”  
“Sì, padre. Eccomi. Perdona se ci ho messo tanto.”  
   
E finalmente Engath riprese il controllo, e in fretta raggiunse il figlio; e gli strinse le mani sulle spalle, cercando le parole, con il sollievo che si espandeva nel suo petto, spingendo via la malinconia, la preoccupazione e la paura. E poi il sollievo  cominciò a germogliare, trasformandosi in felicità, in una gioia grande quasi quanto quella che aveva provato il giorno in cui suo figlio era nato. Era giusto che fosse così, perché quella era come una nuova nascita: non _venire al mondo_ , ma _tornare al mondo,_ che forse è ben più difficile.  
   
Non riuscì ad aggiungere una parola, per il momento: temeva che la voce l'avrebbe tradito, che avrebbe detto qualcosa di sciocco e inadeguato a esprimere come si sentiva. Aveva bisogno ancora di qualche minuto, e intanto voleva solo... voleva solo lasciarsi colmare da quella sensazione di serenità, di liberazione, di affetto infinito. Come se un grande peso gli fosse stato tolto sulle spalle, un peso così grande che quasi non si accorgeva di quelli che vi rimanevano, delle difficoltà che comunque ci sarebbero state da affrontare. Era una felicità sul cui fondo restava un po' di dolore, ma pur sempre felicità.  
Abbracciò il figlio, stringendolo con tanta forza da levargli il fiato, e con ciò disse molto più che con qualsiasi discorso.  
  
__________


	8. Capitolo 8

**Tenebra e Luce  
  
Capitolo 8**  
  
_________________  
   
Feoh dormiva su un fianco, il petto contro la schiena di Elhaz e un braccio a circondarlo; il suo respiro era regolare, il sonno sereno, immerso in visioni oniriche confuse, ma piacevoli.  
Elhaz era ancora sveglio,invece. Quando fu certo che Feoh stesse dormendo, si districò dal suo abbraccio, e con cautela sospinse il compagno nella metà di letto che gli competeva: restò a osservarlo per un po’, nella penombra tremula creata dal fuoco, guardò gli occhi muoversi sotto le palpebre e li sfiorò, con tocco delicatissimo. Feoh non diede cenno di svegliarsi, ed Elhaz sorrise, tornando a sdraiarsi dalla propria parte di letto.  
Si distese sulla schiena, abbandonando le braccia lungo i fianchi, socchiuse gli occhi e cominciò a controllare il respiro, a concentrarsi sull’aria che entrava nei suoi polmoni, e ne usciva lenta, svuotando intanto la mente. Continuò fino a quando non si sentì la mente leggera, e quasi separato dal proprio corpo, come se le braccia e le gambe che poggiavano sul materasso appartenessero a un’altra persona; davano l’idea di essere così estranee, pesanti che tutta la sua forza non sarebbe bastata a muovere un mignolo. Ora, di sé, gli sembrava esistesse solo il pensiero, e lo focalizzò sul suo obiettivo, lasciando al contempo che andasse alla deriva.  
Non era stato facile, all’inizio, apprendere quella tecnica: mantenere la lucidità nell’addormentarsi, e scivolare nel sogno a mente sveglia, ed essere così in grado di piegare l’ambiente onirico al proprio volere, di manovrarlo.  
 Quando da ragazzino gliel’avevano insegnata, aveva obiettato che gli era già capitato di accorgersi di stare sognando, e aveva provato a modificare l’ambiente del sogno, e aveva funzionato… anche se immediatamente dopo si era svegliato.  
   
“ _Elhaz, mio caro_ – _aveva spiegato paziente Asher – hai ragione, a tutti può capitare, in modo accidentale, ciò che ora mi hai detto. Ma è diverso. Tu hai mantenuto poco il controllo, e subito ti sei svegliato. C’è chi appena prende coscienza di stare sognando, si ridesta. C’è chi riesce a mantenere il controllo per qualche minuto, o a volte anche piuttosto a lungo, e quando il giorno dopo tenta di ripetere la stessa cosa, fallisce miseramente… e fallisce ancora e ancora, se ci riprova. Se vuoi apprendere come dominare i sogni lucidi a tuo piacimento, ci sono tecniche di concentrazione da imparare, sia per entrare nel mondo dietro al velo del sonno, sia per piegarlo al tuo volere, e per far sorgere ciò che desideri. E bada che non si tratta solo di un divertimento… può essere una preziosa tecnica di meditazione._ ”  
   
E così era stato: aveva imparato. Poteva dormire e scrutare in sé stesso con una trasparenza che la veglia, e gli scudi mentali con cui in essa ci si protegge, impediva.  
 Poteva far sorgere interi mondi, evocare persone e paesi lontani, e vivere ore che appartenevano a lui soltanto, in un mondo che appariva reale, ma in cui restava una corrente sotterranea di onirico, magico… _storto_.  
Non c’era nulla di riposante, in tali notti di _sonno_ ; al contrario, si risvegliava stanco, intorpidito, a volte con il mal di testa, quindi non ricorreva spesso a quella tecnica speciale – una tecnica che per essere messa in pratica non necessitava di poteri magici, anche se riusciva più facile a un individuo che ne fosse dotato, come più realistico sarebbe stato il sogno – ma quella sera sentiva il prepotente bisogno di avere un piccolo assaggio di casa. Una breve visione, un momento d’illusione.  
   
A un tratto il letto in cui si trovava sembrò inghiottirlo, o forse era il suo corpo che perdeva consistenza; la mente sembrò ondeggiare, sfarfallare, e i contorni della stanza cambiare, apparire e scomparire, e c’erano suoni, nelle sue orecchie, che non esistevano nella realtà.  
Eccolo, il momento di transizione: un momento difficile, perché bastava tentennare in  quell’attimo per vanificare gli sforzi e dover ricominciare da capo. Elhaz strinse gli occhi, lasciò aperta la mente, pur concentrandola, indirizzandola sul suo obiettivo, mentre sempre di più il suo corpo si dissolveva, e la sua mente di espandeva, e…  
   
…e quando riaprì gli occhi, era in un altro luogo. Vestiva una sottile vestaglia di seta blu come la notte più profonda, ed era in piedi accanto a una grande vasca rotonda, incassata nel pavimento, piena d’acqua fumante e profumata. Si guardò intorno, il pavimento a mosaico, tiepido, sotto i suoi piedi nudi, le colonne di marmo ceruleo, raro e pregiato, l'alto soffitto a volta, le cupola trasparente che lasciava vedere un cielo blu intenso. Azzurro, blu, celeste, bianco… era circondato da quei colori, che gli infondevano una grande sensazione di calma.  
Raccolse i capelli in una crocchia, lasciò scivolare giù la veste che indossava e con grazia entrò nell’acqua, e sedette appoggiando la schiena alla parete della vasca. Sospirò di piacere e chiuse gli occhi, godendosi l’acqua calda, a una temperatura perfetta che gli scioglieva i muscoli e gli faceva arrossare e formicolare deliziosamente la pelle.  
Era perfetto, più vero del vero, identica alla sua vasca al Kirshanar; persino i vapori profumati che lo avvolgevano sembravano autentici. Si lasciò scivolare giù un po’, fino a sfiorare l’acqua con il mento, e si beò dalla calma, del silenzio, della solitudine.  
A volte, in quei sogni, passeggiava per i vasti giardini della Cittadella, o entrava nella sua casa, tra i suoi oggetti, i suoi libri… talvolta sedeva sulla sua poltrona preferita e Melis, il suo gatto dal manto nero e gli occhi smeraldini, gli balzava in grembo, dove si acciambellava, e con fusa rumorose reclamava le sue attenzioni. Melis era morto da anni, ma poteva ritrovarlo lì, come fantasma dei suoi ricordi, ed era pur sempre una consolazione.  
Talvolta visitava le grandi biblioteche, le gallerie di dipinti, i teatri… talvolta sceglieva il giorno, talvolta la notte, la primavera oppure l’autunno… quella volta gli bastava una vasca d’acqua calda e profumata, quella pace, la strana sensazione di trovarsi sospeso tra reale e irreale, in un luogo di confine a cui non si dovrebbe avere accesso. Era un bene che non fosse semplice, per la gente comune, diventare padrone dei propri sogni: se fuggire a quel modo in un luogo ideale fosse stato alla portata di tutti, se qualsiasi persona fosse stata in grado di farlo, quanti avrebbero cominciato a preferire il sogno alla realtà?  
Scegliere tra il mondo di tutti i giorni, con i suoi dolori, le paure, le frustrazioni e la fatica, o la mera banalità… e l’illusione fatta solo da ciò che è amato, piacevole, eccitante. Ne aveva visti alcuni scegliere la seconda opzione, e diventarne schiavi; li aveva visti mutare carattere e divenire sempre più sfuggenti, solitari e distanti, trascurando ogni aspetto della propria vita, persino quelli basilari come il cibo, lasciandosi deperire fino morire, per restare nel sogno.  
Aveva visto stregoni ridursi in quel modo, persone addestrate ad avere un forte autocontrollo, grande resistenza fisica e mentale, e capacità di discernimento non comuni… che sarebbe potuto capitare a delle persone normali?  
   
Chissà che tipo di sogni avrebbe creato Feoh per se stesso, pensò, alzando un angolo della bocca in una specie di sorriso. In realtà non gli serviva un grande sforzo d’immaginazione, per figurarseli… ma, volendo essere sincero, Feoh almeno non gli sembrava il tipo che si sarebbe lasciato imprigionare dalla finzione.  
Riaprì gli occhi e si trovò davanti, in piedi dall’altra parte della vasca, una figura alta e snella, dai capelli scuri e gli occhi chiari, un viso liscio e senza età dai bei lineamenti angolosi; un qualcuno a cui non aveva pensato, che la sua mente aveva evocato in modo spontaneo.  
   
“Questo è inaspettato, ma sono felice di vederti, Leryon. Di poter parlare un po’ con te.”  
“Ma tu sai che non sono Leryon – rispose quello, con un sorriso – io sono nato dal tuo sogno, incarno i tuoi pensieri… quindi è con te stesso che stai parlando. Se hai domande, le risposte che ti darò saranno quelle che il tuo cuore detta, non quelle che ti darebbe Leryon.”  
“Ma lui mi capisce come nessuno mai ha fatto, e ben poca differenza ci sarebbe tra le risposte del mio cuore e le sue. Ma non ho domande, ora… vedere il suo volto e udire la sua voce mi basta.”  
“Ma lui continua a mancarti. Il Kirshanar, Dymeere… tutto ti manca, o non verresti qui.”  
“Non l’ho mai negato.”  
“E nonostante ciò sei sempre convinto della tua scelta. La compiresti ancora, identica.”  
“Ancora, mille volte – disse, alzandosi – tu sei me, lo sai bene.”  
“So come il tuo cuore palpita, ed è pieno di aspettativa…”  
“… al pensiero del futuro, sì. Perché per quanto possa essere forte la nostalgia, so che tutto mi sarà ripagato.”  
“Ne vale la pena…”  
“… e ogni giorno di più il mio cuore…”  
“… trabocca di gioia.”  
   
A Elhaz bastò desiderarlo, per trovarsi fuori dalla vasca, a fianco di Leryon, o dell’apparizione che portava il suo volto. Così com’era, nudo e con l’acqua che in goccioline gli scorreva lungo il corpo, si strinse a lui, appoggiando la fronte contro la sua. Erano alti uguali, ma ricordava bene di quand’era un bambino che non gli arrivava che a metà del petto; il volto di Leryon non aveva subito alcun cambiamento da allora, e per molti anni ancora sarebbe rimasto identico a com’era.   
Il suo maestro.  
Forse non era vero che poteva accontentarsi di quell’immagine creata dalla sua mente, perché non gli dava la stessa sensazione che Leryon sapeva infondergli: quell’emozione, densa, scura, avvolgente, rassicurante.  
   
“Sono stati generosi, gli dei – disse piano Elhaz, con gli occhi chiusi – a concedermi questa possibilità… per poter riscattare tutta l’infelicità del passato.”  
   
Due mani affusolate si posarono sulle sue guance, facendogli abbassare il viso, e poi sentì il tocco di labbra tiepide sulla fronte. Lì si svegliò, pur senza desiderarlo.  
Riaprì gli occhi nella stanza semibuia, senza sapere quanto tempo fosse trascorso, ma era convinto che non fosse moltissimo. Non era andata esattamente come aveva progettato; avrebbe voluto rilassarsi ancora un po’ nell’acqua, e poi fare una passeggiata nel giardino d’inverno… magari uscire dal Kirshanar e visitare l’amata città che da più di un anno e mezzo non vedeva.  
Ma andava bene anche così, perché quelle poche parole scambiate con Leryon, anche se era solo la sua immagine, lo avevano fatto sentire bene. Si sollevò sui gomiti, voltandosi verso Feoh, ancora addormentato al suo fianco.  
   
“La possibilità che gli dei mi hanno concesso.”  
   
Mormorò, guardandolo. Una fortuna a cui, a volte, ancora non credeva, come non credeva di avere davvero avuto dubbi sull’opportunità di accettarla.  
Si rimise giù, in nuova attesa del sonno, ma senza artifici.  
   
~°~  
   
Il giorno successivo il cielo era terso, l’aria cristallina; faceva sempre freddo, ma nelle ore centrali della giornata il sole riusciva a scaldare un po’, e rendeva piacevole passare del tempo all’aria aperta, a patto di coprirsi bene. Era ciò che Elhaz aveva scelto di fare, approfittando del non dover insegnare quel giorno; prese con sé un libro, comprò una pagnotta appena sfornata, e sedette su una panchina di pietra, sotto gli alberi spogli, ai margini di uno spiazzo dove spesso, d’estate come d’inverno, i bambini andavano a giocare.  
Sbocconcellò il suo pasto frugale mentre leggeva, ma c’era una fitta intermittente, nel retro del suo cuore, che non voleva lasciarlo in pace.  
Lesse alcune righe, e alzò gli occhi a guardare davanti a sé, lì dove non c’era nessuno. Tornò a dedicarsi al libro, avanzò di mezza pagina, e perse il filo. Ripeté la lettura, aggrottò la fronte, cercando di focalizzarsi, ma fu inutile. Tre volte ripeté la stessa sequenza di azioni: leggere, distrarsi, riprendere la lettura e distrarsi ancora. Chiuse di scatto il libro e lo ripose accanto a sé, volgendosi una volta ancora al prato innevato che aveva davanti. Non riusciva a non pensarci… non riusciva a tenere fuori dalla mente quelle immagini che conosceva già fin troppo bene. Nel bianco vide sbocciare l’estate, vide ciò che anni prima era successo, più vivo e reale del presente.  
   
°°°I bambini giocavano; si rincorrevano, lanciandosi la palla di stoffa e cuoio, tra grida allegre, incitamenti e risate. Avevano le guance arrossate, gli abiti sporchi di erba e fango per le cadute, i capelli madidi di sudore, e sembravano felici e spensierati come lui non immaginava ci si potesse sentire.  
 Li osservava in disparte, seduto sulla panchina; non lo avevano mai invitato a unirsi a loro, e aveva imparato a non chiederlo, per evitare almeno l’ennesima derisione, gli sguardi di scherno, gli insulti. Si accontentava di guardare, come sempre, quelli che nonostante tutto avrebbe voluto avere come amici.  Era così malinconico, quel desiderio, pesante, intriso di costernazione, di un acre sentimento di inadeguatezza e ingiustizia. Kaytara diceva che quei ragazzi erano stupidi, superstiziosi come i loro genitori; tante volte gli aveva ripetuto di non tormentarsi, di non dare peso alle loro parole, di ignorarli… di non cercare la loro amicizia, perché meritava di più. Forse aveva ragione, ma lui non riusciva a seguire quei buoni consigli. Lui voleva solo, disperatamente, essere accettato… un amico, uno soltanto, gli sarebbe bastato.  
 La palla, lanciata con troppa forza, atterrò a due passi dai suoi piedi. La guardò, poi guardò i ragazzi, che erano rimasti d’improvviso immobili e zitti. Nessuno si muoveva per andarla a riprendere, nessuno gli chiedeva di rilanciarla; lo fissavano, e mormoravano.  
Forse poteva essere l’occasione per un tentativo, per strappare almeno una parola gentile, un ringraziamento, se non un invito a unirsi al gioco. Contro il proprio buon senso, contro la paura e la rassegnazione, decise di tentare. Si alzò e raccolse la palla: col cuore che batteva forte, combattuto fra timore, speranza, ansia, andò verso quegli amici che non aveva e che tanto desiderava.  
 Si fermò davanti a uno di loro, quello che dai ragazzini era ritenuto il capo: era tra loro il più bello, il più alto e più forte. Quello che correva più veloce, che meglio sapeva tirare con l’arco e con la fionda, che batteva tutti nella lotta e che non aveva paura di nulla. Sembrava più grande dei suoi dodici anni, e dagli amici si faceva chiamare Daggart, come l’eroe di tante leggende, anche se non era il suo vero nome.  
Se _Daggart_ gli avesse dimostrato un barlume di simpatia, di accettazione, quasi di sicuro gli altri ragazzi avrebbero seguito il suo esempio; forse non sarebbe stato accolto nel gruppo, ma forse, almeno, avrebbero smesso di trattarlo come un appestato.  
Gli porse la palla, abbozzando un sorriso timido, e attese. Almeno un cenno, almeno una parola. E dopo alcuni interminabili secondi, il ragazzo, con un gesto violento, lo spinse, facendolo cadere all’indietro.  
 “Che schifo! Non la voglio più, ora che tu l’hai toccata! _Yelester_!”  
   
 Quel disprezzo lo colpì come una frustata.  
 Scherno, ripugnanza, di nuovo, come sempre.  
Il suo cuore si spezzò una volta di più, ma gli fece più male del solito.  Che sciocco ad aver pensato… ad aver sperato…  
   
 Gli altri risero alle parole cattive del compagno, e ripeterono, e infierirono.  
   
 “Yelester, yelester!”  
 “Noi non ti vogliamo!”   
 “Stacci lontano, sei maledetto!”  
 “Nessuno ti vuole!”  
   
Lui rimase immobile, a terra, senza sapere come rispondere. Ma che c’era poi da dire? Si ritrasse nel profondo di se stesso, cercando di non sentire più nulla, né col cuore, né con le orecchie.  Rimase immobile anche mentre i ragazzi correvano via sghignazzando, rimase lì fermo a lungo, e scoprì di non riuscire neanche più a piangere.  
   
E poi… successe qualcosa. Nel profondo del suo animo.   
Un mutamento, uno spostarsi di equilibri, e gli parve di avvertire il preciso istante in cui il dolore divenne malevolenza, e il desiderio di amicizia disprezzo. °°°  
   
Sperare nell’amicizia degli altri ragazzini, che idiozia. Non fosse bastata la naturale crudeltà dei bambini nei confronti di chi è differente, quei sentimenti erano esacerbati dall’ostilità dei loro genitori, che li avevano ben indottrinati, riguardo il modo di trattare chi era tanto diverso da loro, chi era nato marchiato da presagi infausti.  
Si rifiutò di farsi inghiottire dall’amarezza e fece per riprendere la lettura, ma venne interrotto da uno dei suoi allievi, che chiamandolo gli corse incontro sorridendo, e stringendo qualcosa al petto, sotto la giubba. Quando il bambino gli fu vicino, vide che si trattava di un cagnolino.  
   
“Mavril, buongiorno. Vedo che hai un nuovo amico.”  
   
Il sorriso del bambino diventò ancor più grande e radioso, e porse il cucciolo a Elhaz, perché potesse vederlo meglio; aveva scuri occhi vivaci, il pelo lucido color sabbia, orecchie pendenti, e dimenava come un matto la piccola coda.  
   
“Mio zio mi aveva promesso che quando i cuccioli della sua Berys sarebbero stati grandi abbastanza me ne avrebbe regalato uno, e ieri l’ho scelto. Non è bello?”  
“Molto, davvero – disse Elhaz, accarezzando la testolina della bestiola, che ricambiò leccandogli entusiasta le dita – E come l’hai chiamato?”  
“Non lo so ancora, sono indeciso… voglio pensarci bene, perché è una cosa importante! – Mavril prese in braccio il cagnolino e si portò il suo musetto davanti al viso; il cucciolo gli diede una veloce lappata di naso, facendolo ridere – I miei amici dicono che sono stato scemo, a prendere un cane che ha solo tre zampe, ma secondo me gli scemi sono loro.”  
   
Lo sguardo del bambino si fece serio d’improvviso, e rivolse gli occhi a Elhaz, certo che almeno da lui avrebbe avuto comprensione.  
   
“Anche papà e mamma hanno detto che avrei potuto sceglierne uno _normale_ , ma che vuol dire? Lo zio ha detto che è nato così… ma cammina e corre come tutti gli altri, e quando sono andato a vederli è stato quello che mi ha fatto più feste di tutti… sa fare certi salti, maestro, lo devi vedere! Beh, comunque è bellissimo e basta, non m’importa di quante zampe ha.”  
“Probabilmente pensano che sia debole, rispetto ai cuccioli suoi fratelli… ma si dovranno ricredere.”  
“Sì! Diventerà il più forte di tutti, e anche il più bello. Sono contento che a te piaccia, maestro. Piace anche a Mellinore, sai? Lei dice che è già forte, perché riesce a fare quello che fanno gli altri cani, anche se in confronto è svan... svan...”  
“Svantaggiato. Tua sorella ha ragione, Mavril. Allora... vogliamo vedere di trovare un nome per il tuo nuovo amico?”  
   
Mentre sorrideva Elhaz pensava che forse Mavril sarebbe stato diverso da quei ragazzini che gridavano _yelester_ , e poi ridevano spietati. Aveva sei anni, e tendeva a  sognare a occhi aperti, a giocare da solo imbastendo trame complicate e fantasiose, a fare da paciere fra i suoi compagni quando litigavano per qualche sciocco motivo. Una volta, in classe, aveva pianto per una favola in cui il protagonista veniva maltrattato e imbrogliato dai propri fratellastri, e il fatto che alla fine riuscisse a rivalersi, conquistando ricchezza e felicità non era servito a consolarlo un granché, perché _comunque alla fine i suoi fratelli non gli volevano bene lo stesso, e lui non aveva fatto niente di male per meritarlo_.  
Provò a immaginare un Mavril un po' più grande, intorno ai dieci anni... lui non avrebbe rifiutato la palla, non avrebbe insultato né riso. Avrebbe offerto un gesto gentile, comprensione, magari un sorriso... forse addirittura amicizia. Un amico, uno soltanto, sarebbe bastato per cambiare le cose, almeno un po'... un amico che sarebbe stato capace di regalare un frammento d'infanzia a chi non ne aveva mai avuta una.  
   
~°~  
   
Mentre Elhaz provava a mettere da parte i pensieri malinconici e insieme al bambino cercava il nome ideale per il cucciolo, Feoh lavorava al ciondolo matrimoniale. Aveva detto al suo compagno che usciva per cacciare e controllare le trappole piazzate nel bosco, e odiava aver mentito, ma si trattava di una piccola e innocua bugia a fin di bene. Avrebbe dovuto raccontarne altre, con ogni probabilità, per potersi assentare e lavorare al monile nel laboratorio del padre, ma ne valeva la pena: rimirò con soddisfazione il pezzo di legno dalla forma ovale, ora ben levigato, lucidissimo, i suoi riflessi amaranto ancora più evidenti. Aveva ancora molto lavoro davanti, per incidere alla perfezione su quel legno durissimo le minute e complicate decorazioni che desiderava, e poi ci sarebbe stato il periodo necessario alla consacrazione... volendo fare una stima, sul finir di primavera sarebbe stato pronto. Forse prima, se fosse riuscito a rubare più ore per lavorarci. Mise via gli strumenti adoperati, poi, con attenzione, con affetto, quasi, avvolse l’oggetto in un panno di morbida lana e lo ripose in un cofanetto. Deles, occupato a poca distanza, diede un’ultima piallata al piano del tavolo a cui stava lavorando e si avvicinò al fratello, battendogli una mano sulla spalla.  
   
“Beh Feoh, ora che hai iniziato a lavorarci sono certo che fai proprio sul serio.”  
“Ne dubitavi? – replicò lui, piccato – Questa è la cosa di cui sono più sicuro al mondo.”  
“Lo so, lo so… e sono molto felice per te. Solo che devo ancora farci l’abitudine… tu, quello che rifuggiva qualsiasi cosa somigliasse anche solo alla lontana a un impegno.”  
“Beh, è chiaro che attendevo la persona giusta – sorrise compiaciuto, e fece una carezza al cofanetto che conteneva il suo prezioso segreto – Deles… quando chiedesti a Leyna di sposarti… come hai fatto? Voglio dire, hai scelto un luogo particolare, hai organizzato qualcosa di speciale? Ti sei preparato un discorso, o gliel’hai chiesto e basta?”  
“Ma che domande fai?”  
“Senti, le gambe mi tremano già adesso, al pensiero di quando gli farò la proposta… meglio se cerco di prepararmi con un po’ di anticipo, così non farò la figura dello scemo quando sarà il momento. Ma più ci penso, meno riesco a decidere quale sia il modo migliore.”  
“Un modo per chiedere a Elhaz di sposarti… e ottenere una risposta positiva. Uhm. Drogalo. Pesantemente.  
“Simpatico, Deles. Davvero. Bel fratello maggiore.”  
“E smettila, o uomo del tutto incapace di ironia. Quando chiesi a Leyna di sposarmi era la notte della festa di Mezza Estate: eravamo un po’ brilli, esausti per aver ballato per ore e felici in modo ridicolo, e così, senza nemmeno rifletterci, senza averci mai pensato prima, nel mezzo di un ballo, glielo chiesi, e in quel momento mi resi conto che non c’era nient’altro che desiderassi tanto quanto passare il resto della mia vita con lei. – Deles sorrise pensando a quella notte lontana già otto anni - Leyna all’inizio pensò che stessi scherzando, ma dopo avermi guardato bene negli occhi capì che ormai ero più che serio, e accettò. Si commosse anche un po’.”  
“Credo di non avere molte possibilità di far commuovere Elhaz.”  
“E che importa? Non è commozione che vuoi ottenere, ma un semplice _sì_. Ecco, secondo me dovresti essere spontaneo… esprimigli quello che provi con sincerità. Non credo che lui sia il tipo da badare alla cornice, o da dare importanza alle apparenze.”  
“Che non sia interessato alle romanticherie è vero, ma per un’occasione del genere… per una volta, almeno, mi sarebbe piaciuto stupirlo.”  
“Sarà stupito a sufficienza dalla proposta in sé. Fallo quando te lo detta il cuore… anche oggi, non hai bisogno di aspettare che il ciondolo sia finito e consacrato.”  
“Oggi? Ti sto dicendo che sono nervoso come un ragazzino, e tu mi proponi di chiederglielo _oggi?_ ”  
“Fallo d’impulso, non pensarci troppo; non se lo aspetta e scommetto che ne resterebbe conquistato.”  
“Tu sei matto.”  
   
Tuttavia, un’ora dopo, mentre tornava verso casa, si permise di considerare per qualche minuto il suggerimento del fratello. Che Elhaz non si aspettasse la sua proposta era poco ma sicuro, e se provava a immaginare la scena si vedeva a stringere per le braccia il suo amato, intimandogli, _non chiedendogli_ , ‘sposami!’.  
E vedeva Elhaz ridacchiare, scuotere la testa e chiamarlo _stupido selvaggio impulsivo_ … e lo vedeva mentre gli faceva capire la sua risposta con un lungo, profondo bacio.  
Era una fantasia piacevole, che gli provocò un guizzo di calore nel petto e gli stampò un gran sorriso in faccia… ma pur sempre una fantasia, una che per di più temeva di mettere in atto, e alla quale comunque preferiva l’idea di una proposta più tradizionale. Conosceva bene i propri sentimenti, come di sicuro li conosceva Elhaz, ma voleva articolarli ad alta voce, spiegarli come non aveva mai fatto.  Non era bravo con le parole, non sapeva nemmeno se ci sarebbe riuscito, ma voleva provarci.  
Arrivato a destinazione, nel vestibolo si liberò di stivali, mantello e giubba pesante ed entrò silenzioso nella sala principale, accolto da un bel tepore. Elhaz era davanti al camino, tra i cuscini; guardava le fiamme, meditabondo, e sembrava non essersi accorto del suo arrivo. Gli si avvicinò e senza far rumore giunse alle sue spalle; si chinò a lasciare un bacio leggero tra i suoi capelli, se ne fece scorrere una ciocca tra le dita.  
   
“Eccomi.”  
“Oh, peccato. Sei tornato anche questa volta.”  
   
Feoh sorrise del tono sconfortato di Elhaz. Gli sedette accanto e poggiò il mento sulla sua spalla, mentre con una mano gli accarezzava la schiena.  
   
“So di darti un dispiacere, ma tornerò sempre e in ogni caso. Anche nell’eventualità che un orso mi squartasse, o mi rompessi il collo da qualche parte… ritornerei come fantasma.”  
“Insistente e appiccicoso fino all’ultimo – Elhaz si voltò a guardarlo – e dire che me la sono voluta.”  
“Stai tranquillo, comunque: un esperto come me non corre rischi.”  
“Specialmente quando, come oggi, a caccia non ci vai affatto.”  
   
L’affermazione fu pronunciata con un sorriso noncurante e ironico, con tanta naturalezza che per un paio di secondi Feoh non la recepì. Poi, resosi conto che la sua bugia era stata smascherata, sentì un’ondata di calore al volto che gli fece capire di essere avvampato.  
   
“Ma no… cosa dici! Certo che sono stato a caccia, solo che è stata una battuta sfortunata, e…”  
“Avanti! Sei fresco, pulito e profumato come quando sei uscito… vuoi davvero farmi credere che hai passato ore a scarpinare nei boschi su e giù per la montagna?”  
“Immagino che sarebbe inutile - borbottò mogio l’interessato – in special modo con te: con i tuoi poteri…”  
“Quelli non c’entrano nulla, questa _straordinaria rivelazione_ era alla portata di chiunque. E comunque, Feoh, io non posso leggere nella mente, ma solo percepire le emozioni, e tu emani un misto di euforia e senso di colpa… associato alla tua menzogna, è segno evidente che mi nascondi qualcosa.”  
   
 _Di male in peggio_ , pensò Feoh, aggiungendo il disagio ai due sentimenti citati dal suo amante; Elhaz non sembrava adirato, ma ciò non significava molto, visto quanto sapeva essere indecifrabile.  
   
“…e in ogni caso, se pure potessi leggere nella tua mente come in un libro, non lo farei mai. Preferisco letture più impegnative.”  
“Io… giuro che non ti sto nascondendo niente di male! È solo che… non posso ancora…”  
   
Elhaz lo zittì posandogli due dita sulle labbra.  
   
“Non devi darmi spiegazioni, non occorre che tu mi tenga al corrente di tutto ciò che fai, mi fido.”  
   
Feoh annuì, sollevato, orgoglioso di tanta fiducia, ma per una minima, microscopica parte, un po’ deluso dalla totale mancanza di gelosia di Elhaz: a parti inverse lui ne sarebbe stato preda. Non tanto da fare scenate, o da lasciarsi rodere dal dubbio, non sarebbe stato tanto meschino da sospettare infedeltà… ma come minimo sarebbe stato curioso di quale impegno tanto segreto avesse avuto il suo amante, per arrivare a mentirgli. Anche facendo buon viso a cattivo gioco, lui non sarebbe riuscito a nascondere il desiderio di sapere. Un comportamento infantile, se ne rendeva conto, che sperava di superare, un giorno.  
   
“Non avrai intenzione di mettere il broncio? - chiese Elhaz, notando il suo rannuvolarsi – Ah… la prossima volta starò zitto e fingerò di cascare nei tuoi astuti sotterfugi.”  
   
Bevve un lungo sorso dalla tazza che teneva fra le mani, la colmò di nuovo da un bricco tenuto in caldo su un fornelletto a spirito, posto sul basso tavolino poco distante, e la porse Feoh.  
   
“Ecco, tieni; bevi e non pensarci più. È un infuso che ho miscelato oggi… un’ispirazione improvvisa. Senti se ti piace.”  
   
Feoh accettò l’offerta, ancora un po’ imbarazzato dal fatto di essere stato smascherato con tanta facilità. Pazienza, di disse, l’importante era che Elhaz non giungesse a intuire il perché di quella, e delle sue future, innocenti ‘fughe’.  
Guardò e odorò il liquido nella tazza; aveva un bel colore granato e un intenso profumo di frutta e spezie; il suo sapore era dolce, ma non troppo, e si lasciava dietro una lieve traccia piccante, che pizzicava piacevolmente la bocca. Elhaz lo guardava, con quel suo sorriso strano e indecifrabile, e lui bevve ancora, sentendo un gradevole calore diffondersi nel petto.  
   
“È buonissimo, sembra come... davvero non sei arrabbiato con me?”  
“Ah, basta!”  
   
Elhaz si alzò e si allontanò a passi veloci, verso la camera da letto, senza aggiungere una parola, ma con una smorfia irritata sul viso che si spiegava benissimo da sola.  
Feoh si diede dello stupido; posò di fretta la tazza, rischiando di scottarsi, e gli corse dietro proclamando le sue scuse.  
   
“Mi spiace! Scusa, non volevo essere insistente, ma… forse sono un po’ insicuro, ecco.”  
   
Quelle parole gli costarono una gran fatica, ma almeno, dopo averle pronunciate, vide la postura contratta di Elhaz rilassarsi. Lo stregone si voltò verso di lui con un sospiro e un sopracciglio inarcato.  
   
“ _Un po’?_ ”  
   
Non gli serviva l’ammissione di Feoh, per saperlo, la cosa era evidente da sempre ai suoi occhi; da quando, dopo la guarigione di Nyrine, Feoh lo aveva ringraziato pieno di sincerità, e con tutta la sua precedente tracotanza trasformata in remissività. Lo aveva capito da come aveva elemosinato un po’ del suo tempo, da come era impallidito quando lui gli aveva ricordato la promessa di non infastidirlo più. Insicuro, sì… ma solo con lui, e non era privilegio da poco; detenere quel tipo di potere su Feoh era molto più soddisfacente che esercitarlo su qualsiasi ricco, colto e arrogante potente con cui si fosse mai trovato a stretto contatto.  
   
“Non volevo farti arrabbiare. Solo… il tuo modo di essere è così diverso dal mio che certe volte non riesco… a capirlo fino in fondo.  
“Non sono arrabbiato – rispose Elhaz, avvicinandosi e prendendogli il volto fra le mani – ci vuole molto di peggio. Non mi hai ancora visto, _arrabbiato_.”  
   
Gli prese fra i denti il labbro inferiore, stringendolo e tirandolo, non tanto da fargli male sul serio, ma abbastanza da ribadire la sua proprietà sul selvaggio; sorrise per un momento, nel sentirlo rabbrividire, e lo strinse a sé in un bacio lento, invitante. Lasciò scivolare le mani dal volto di Feoh, giù lungo il collo e le spalle, per poi ricongiungersi dietro la sua schiena. Poco dopo, nel mezzo del bacio, Feoh sentì un morbido calore serpeggiargli intorno alla spina dorsale; a poco a poco si espanse, penetrandogli nelle ossa, in ogni cellula, fondendosi con il sangue, diramandosi in ogni nervo. Formicolava, denso, gli stringeva il petto e gli rubava il respiro, dandogli la sensazione di affogare in un denso piacere liquido.  
Controvoglia, Feoh dovette staccarsi dal bacio per prendere fiato; aprì gli occhi, incontrando lo sguardo di Elhaz, sornione e divertito. Lo stregone continuò a fare ciò che stava facendo, fissandolo negli occhi in un modo che aveva qualcosa di sfacciato, e con un sorriso soddisfatto sulla bocca.  
Feoh sentì la sensazione di piacere insinuarsi nei lombi, scivolare lungo i fianchi, e sempre più intensa protendersi tra le sue gambe e carezzare e stringergli i testicoli in modo tale da strappargli un profondo sospiro.  
   
“Ti piace?”  
   
Gli sussurrò Elhaz all'orecchio, e Feoh annuì, inclinando il capo per poggiarlo contro quello di lui.  
   
“Sì. Sì, ma... voglio anche il tocco delle tue mani. Tu non ti rendi conto di quanto bisogno... di quanto bisogno ho di sentirti. Contro di me, stretto a me, pelle a pelle...”  
“Me ne rendo conto benissimo invece.”  
   
Rispondendo, Elhaz infilò le mani sotto la blusa pesante di Feoh; gli accarezzò la schiena, graffiandolo con delicatezza, e lo liberò dall'indumento, gettandolo su una poltrona nell'angolo della stanza. Con un dito percorse la strada che andava dalla clavicola alla fontanella della gola, scese lungo il petto, seguì le linee nette dei muscoli sul petto, sull'addome, terminando nell'ombelico. Premette delicatamente, con un leggero movimento rotatorio, e i muscoli solidi e compatti ebbero un tremito sotto il suo tocco.  
   
“E mi piace che sia così.”  
   
Aggiunse Elhaz, chinandosi a baciargli il petto, una, due, tre volte, prima di tornare sulla sua bocca per un altro bacio ancora, veloce e tentatore. Con la destra scese ancora, per slacciare i pantaloni che per Feoh erano diventati una costrizione molto poco confortevole.  
Si fermò al secondo bottone, per stringere e strofinare l'erezione attraverso la stoffa.  
   
“Allora, Feoh, sei ancora dispiaciuto della mia mancanza di gelosia?”  
“Ma non ero dispiaciuto! Ero solo... solo...”  
“Lo eri _anche_ , tra le altre cose. E invece dovresti esserne felice, come me.”  
“Perché significa che ti fidi...”  
“Perché significa che so di averti in pugno.”  
   
Elhaz sottolineò in concetto stringendo più forte la mano, trasmettendogli nello stesso tempo una nuova ondata di calore formicolante che si muoveva _dentro_ la sua carne. Feoh inspirò profondamente attraverso i denti serrati, e lo spinse per quei pochi passi che li separavano dal letto; si fermarono giusto il tempo di spogliarsi a vicenda, Feoh roso dall'impazienza, mentre Elhaz lo liberava dagli ultimi indumenti con provocante indolenza.  
Infine, quando furono nudi l'uno di fronte all'altro Feoh non poté fare a meno di osservare, di ammirare, una volta di più la differenza fra i loro corpi; il fisico asciutto e nervoso di Elhaz contro i suoi muscoli… tanto diversi anche nel fisico oltre che nel carattere.  
Ma non c'era nulla di più bello, pensava Feoh, nulla di più perfetto delle loro differenze e del modo in cui esse riuscivano a trovare armonia, aderire alla perfezione e completarsi a vicenda.  
Prese Elhaz per i fianchi e lo tenne stretto, sfregando il proprio bacino contro il suo, ammirando il suo volto perdere un po' del controllo che manteneva sempre il più possibile; vederlo sciogliersi a poco a poco era qualcosa che aumentava la sua eccitazione a dismisura, e perciò non distoglieva lo sguardo dal suo volto: per cogliere ogni sospiro, lo schiudersi delle labbra e il dilatarsi delle pupille, l'arrossarsi delle guance.  
La lingua di Elhaz guizzò veloce a inumidire le labbra, e per Feoh fu come un ultimo decisivo segnale: sospinse il suo stregone per l'ultimo passo che ancora li separava dal letto, ed Elhaz vi salì,  indietreggiò in ginocchio fin nel mezzo, aspettandolo.  
Feoh fu subito da lui, si riprese la sua bocca, immergendo le mani tra i suoi lunghi capelli biondi, che accarezzò e sparse sulla schiena. Si premette contro di lui per spingerlo giù... ed Elhaz oppose resistenza. La sua mente non lo registrò subito, annebbiata com'era da passione e desiderio; provò con più forza, ma non ottenne nulla. Anzi, con una mano al centro del suo petto, fu Elhaz a scostarlo da sé; di poco, ma con fermezza.  
   
“Cosa...”  
   
Ma senza avere il tempo di completare la frase, si ritrovò steso sul soffice materasso, con Elhaz sopra di sé, con le ginocchia puntate a lato dei suoi fianchi e le mani al di sopra delle sue spalle. Lo stregone si limitava a guardarlo, con il viso inclinato e gli occhi socchiusi, e a Feoh ricordò un gatto, flessuoso e aggraziato. Ma in fondo Elhaz gli ricordava spesso un felino, misterioso, indipendente e imprevedibile.  
   
“Voltati, Feoh.”  
   
Il tono di quelle due semplici parole era carezzevole, ma erano senza dubbio un ordine. Feoh sorrise, provando un brivido d'impazienza che fece fremere il suo membro completamente eretto. Obbedì più che volentieri, e poco dopo sentì le labbra di Elhaz posarsi alla base del suo collo; le sentì schiudersi, e poi un morso leggero, poco più di una carezza data con i denti. Dopo il primo, ce ne fu un secondo, e un terzo, e ancora, giù lungo tutta la schiena; sentì dita forti stringersi sulle proprie anche e la lingua di Elhaz guizzare intorno e dentro alle fossette che aveva alla base della schiena. Un morso ancora, molto meno gentile questa volta, e più lungo, su una natica; un morso pieno che gli strinse e tirò la carne e gli cavò un'esclamazione soffocata, un po' di sorpresa, un po' di dolore.  
   
“Sai Feoh – disse Elhaz, con le labbra contro la sua pelle – la consistenza è tale che mi viene quasi voglia di strapparne un pezzo.”  
“Immagino che sia una specie di complimento.”  
   
In risposta, e per amor di simmetria, Elhaz gli lasciò un morso gemello e ancor più entusiasta sull’altra natica; Feoh lo sentì poi tracciare con gli indici i segni lasciati dai denti.  
   
“Ehi! Mi piace quando mi mordi, ma non esagerare! Così sembra davvero che tu mi voglia sbranare… come quegli antichi guerrieri del nord estremo che si mangiavano i nemici.”  
“Lo facevano solo con quelli di cui avevano ammirazione, Feoh, e ne mangiavano il cervello perché credevano di poterne acquisire le qualità. Pensando alle qualità che potrei acquisire io, divorando il _tuo_ cervello, preferisco il fondoschiena.”  
“Ma che razza di bastardo!”  
   
Esclamò sdegnato Feoh, e si sollevò su un gomito, facendo per voltarsi, ma Elhaz lo spinse di nuovo giù senza dargli il tempo di completare il movimento.  
   
“Stai giù! E fermo.”  
   
Ordinò, premendogli una mano tra le scapole e spingendolo di nuovo sul materasso. Subito dopo una mano di Elhaz si insinuò tra i suoi glutei; le dita si aprirono, separandoli, e Feoh sentì il tocco di un sottile filo d’olio lungo la fessura. Sorrise, allargando maggiormente le gambe e alzando un po’ il bacino. Dopo un breve massaggio, un dito lo penetrò, entrando e uscendo per qualche volta, piacevole, e lui dimostrò il proprio apprezzamento spingendosi contro la mano che lo stava invadendo. Elhaz aggiunse l’indice al medio e continuò il movimento, sforbiciò e ruotò la dita, ne aggiunse un terzo, e qualche goccia di olio ancora, e Feoh sospirò di piacere, portando una mano dietro di sé, a toccare quella del proprio compagno; ne accompagnò i movimenti, la spinse contro di sé, e spinse a sua volta per accogliere meglio quelle dita, e contrasse i muscoli per stringerle, invitante.  
 Il piacere che quella penetrazione gli dava era smorzato, soffuso, lo riempiva di calore e di aspettativa, e quando Elhaz estrasse le dita, la sensazione che subito provò fu di mancanza. Sentì le mani del suo amante risalire lungo la schiena, accarezzargli le spalle e tornare indietro, posandosi di nuovo sulle sue natiche.  
Feoh stava per incitarlo ad andare avanti, quando sentì il glande umido appoggiarsi contro di lui e premere, entrando poco a poco; entrata la testa, Elhaz si fermò, spinse ancora, scivolò in avanti con un sospiro profondo, quasi un rantolo, fino a distendersi su di lui, il petto che aderiva contro la schiena, la fronte poggiata sulla sua nuca.  
Feoh chiuse gli occhi mentre Elhaz restava così, immobile per qualche secondo, come ad assaporare il contatto totale fra loro; gli piaceva quel momento di intimità, di quiete… lui non era mai capace di trattenersi, quando era dentro Elhaz: sentire la sua carne stringerlo, il suo corpo accoglierlo arrendevole, era qualcosa che gli mandava l’autocontrollo in polvere, che lo spingeva a ribadire il proprio possesso con tutta la forza e l’irruenza di cui era capace.  
Elhaz, invece, ogni volta si prendeva quella minuscola frazione di tempo in cui sembrava cercasse un contatto ancora più profondo di quello fisico. Feoh non avrebbe mai creduto di poter apprezzare tanto un momento del genere, una pur breve interruzione, e invece in quella manciata di secondi gli sembrava di percepire il loro rapporto in modo ancora più profondo e totale.  
Elhaz si tirò indietro e riaffondò con un movimento lento, entrò del tutto in lui e mosse le anche, le ondeggiò, le spinse come se volesse penetrare ancora più a fondo, e di nuovo indietreggiò e rientrò, ripetendo le stesse movenze. Feoh emise un suono a metà tra un mugolio e un sospiro; sentì il viso di Elhaz scendere, affondare nell’incavo del suo collo, e gettò indietro la testa, inclinandola verso di lui, per aumentare il contatto, scambiare una specie di carezza. Elhaz prese a muoversi con più impeto; i suoi colpi erano sempre profondi, ma erano diventati rapidi e decisi; Feoh sentì il piacere crescere con ognuno di essi, e ne era travolto, sopraffatto.  
   
“Sì… così!”  
   
Esclamò, senza fiato, artigliando la coperta sotto di sé, mentre le mani di Elhaz gli stringevano i polsi; sentiva tutto il corpo contrarsi, vibrare, agonizzare per il desiderio, il cuore battere veloce, le labbra e i capezzoli formicolare. Le spinte di Elhaz facevano sì che la sua erezione sfregasse contro la coperta, già umida di una macchia di liquido preseminale, dandogli piacere misto alla frustrazione di non potersi toccare.  
Ma ancor più frustrante era non poter baciare Elhaz, non poterlo stringere come avrebbe voluto. Sì, le sensazioni che provava gli stavano liquefacendo il cervello, si sentiva riempito, travolto… sentiva un godimento profondo che pulsava e si espandeva dentro di lui, ma che non gli bastava, c’era ancora qualcosa di cui sentiva il bisogno.  
Ed Elhaz lo capì… o l’aveva sempre saputo, perché lo conosceva così bene, e sapeva in che modo preferisse fare l’amore; si fermò e rizzò la schiena, aiutandolo a voltarsi. Cambiarono posizione senza che Elhaz uscisse da lui, e si ritrovarono faccia a faccia, e subito Feoh si sporse ad afferrare la testa del suo amante, traendolo a sé e baciandolo come tanto desiderava.  
Ora, che poteva serrargli le gambe intorno ai fianchi, che con il bacino assecondava i suoi movimenti, ora che poteva baciarlo e sentire i suoi capelli sfiorargli il viso e solleticargli le spalle… ora era perfetto. Il bacio era profondo, bagnato, spezzato da respiri ansimanti, e a Feoh parve di sentire ancora una traccia di sapore di spezie nella bocca di Elhaz. Fece scorrere le mani giù per la schiena del suo stregone, fino ad afferralo per le anche e stringerlo con forza; lo tirò maggiormente a sé, pur se era impossibile intrecciare e fondere ancor di più i loro corpi. Elhaz scivolò via dalle sue labbra: baciandolo e leccandolo percorse la sua mandibola e scese sul collo, dove prese fra i denti la sua carne e la succhiò. Sarebbe comparso un livido lì, Feoh lo sapeva, come sapeva che le impronte delle sue dita sarebbero affiorate, violacee, sui fianchi pallidi di Elhaz; gli piaceva  che ognuno portasse sul corpo un marchio dell'altro, e aumentò ancor di più la stretta, mentre gettava la testa all'indietro, per lasciare più spazio a Elhaz, ma anche per il piacere che ormai lo travolgeva sempre più e aumentava a ogni spinta. Dalle labbra gli sfuggivano brevi grida rauche, e si sentiva ormai sul punto di esplodere, con i muscoli tesi, il respiro affannato e gli occhi serrati. Li aprì quando sentì Elhaz staccarsi da lui inarcando la schiena, quel che bastava per infilare una mano fra i loro corpi e afferrargli l’erezione. Lo masturbò a ritmo delle spinte, portandolo in un attimo al di là del baratro su cui da tempo stava in bilico: l'orgasmo fu come precipitare, senza fiato e con la vista annebbiata, con il corpo percorso dal piacere e scosso da Elhaz che non aveva smesso di muoversi dentro e fuori di lui. Il suo amato venne poco dopo, trattenendo un gemito, mentre lui lo guardava a occhi socchiusi, ipnotizzato dal rossore della sua pelle, dall'espressione di ebbrezza sul suo viso, dai suoi capelli che sembravano un manto d'oro. Elhaz si lasciò mollemente ricadere su di lui, come svuotato, e Feoh lo circondò con le braccia, sorridendo e muovendo le mani in brevi carezze; le parole gli vennero alle labbra con la naturalezza di un respiro.  
   
“Ti amo.”  
“Lo so.”  
“Ma non pensare che abbia dimenticato ciò che mi hai detto.”  
   
Elhaz alzò il viso e lo guardò con espressione interrogativa.  
   
“In pratica che consideri il mio culo la mia parte più intelligente.”  
“Mh. Concentrati piuttosto sul fatto che gli ho dimostrato grande apprezzamento.”  
“Oh, anch’io apprezzo molto il tuo – rispose, provocante, facendo scivolare le mani fino a posarle sulla parte anatomica in questione, e beneficiarla di un’inequivocabile strizzata – e preparati alla mia, di dimostrazione.”  
“Alla dimostrazione che in effetti è un altro organo ancora a guidare le tue azioni? Sapevo già anche questo.”  
   
C’è un limite alle provocazioni che un uomo può sopportare, e con un movimento rapido e una specie di ringhio appassionato Feoh ribaltò le loro posizioni; si promise che l’espressione beffarda e poco impressionata di Elhaz sarebbe mutata molto in fretta.  
   
______________


	9. Capitolo 9

**Tenebra e Luce**  
   
Capitolo 9  
   
________________  
   
   
Aveva perso quasi tutti i suoi generali, e le sorti dello scontro sembravano segnate, ma Aris era certo che ci fosse ancora speranza, per ribaltare la situazione.  
Si inumidì le labbra, immerso nelle riflessioni, calcolando la mossa da compiere e le possibili reazioni dell’avversario; in fondo era abbastanza vicino a una delle sue basi minori, e se fosse riuscito a irrompervi avrebbe potuto recuperare territorio e un numero di soldati sufficienti a rimettere in discussione gli equilibri dello scontro, abbattendo quella logorante situazione di stallo che si protraeva ormai da lungo tempo. D'un tratto, come una rivelazione: notò la vulnerabilità di uno dei più strategici battaglioni nemici... causargli danno avrebbe azzoppato la flessibilità di movimento del suo rivale.  
Rivolse uno sguardo al proprio fratello maggiore, al di là della grande scacchiera ottagonale e, illustrando la propria mossa, si lanciò all'attacco muovendo le pedine verso l'obiettivo esposto; scelse di compiere il turno in due mosse, e già quelle furono sufficienti per dimezzare il battaglione e rapire il suo colonnello. Decise di conservare l'ulteriore mossa che avrebbe avuto a disposizione per il turno successivo, in modo da infliggere al nemico un danno ancor più  grave e difficile da arginare. Sì, Trahern sarebbe stato costretto a spostare un battaglione, o almeno quattro squadroni, per proteggere il territorio conquistato, e così...  
S'interruppe nelle proprie cogitazioni quando vide l'espressione sul viso del fratello: non era per nulla preoccupata. Fronte liscia là dove avrebbe dovuto essere aggrottata, e sorriso soddisfatto là dove le labbra avrebbero dovuto avere una piega dura, o quantomeno seccata.  
Una strisciante, sottile, sensazione di disagio gli si insinuò nel petto, e abbassò lo sguardo sulla scacchiera, cercando di capire cosa mai gli fosse sfuggito, quale errore potesse aver commesso, e poi riportò gli occhi sul fratello. Trahern accostò il viso a quello di Roshan, che gli sedeva accanto; fino a quel momento aveva annunciato ad alta voce le proprie mosse, e Roshan aveva spostato per lui le pedine sulla scacchiera, e Aris non capì il perché di quel cambiamento; vide Roshan fissare la scacchiera, inarcare le sopracciglia, sopprimere un ghigno con scarso successo.  
Si sporse, e compì tutte e tre le mosse concesse per il turno, ma ognuna ad ampia distanza dall'altra: margine nord, sud-est, centro, poi tornò ad appoggiarsi comodamente allo schienale con aria soddisfatta, e non poco ammirata. Aris studiò la nuova situazione sulla scacchiera, e in un primo momento non colse il senso delle mosse effettuate, e solo dopo aver fissato la disposizione degli schieramenti per un intero minuto, capì. Non importava con che mossa avesse risposto: qualsiasi fosse stata la sua reazione, la sua sconfitta era segnata. Nel giro di un turno, o anche di tre, nel migliore dei casi, ma le speranze di vittoria erano azzerate, le basi condannate e la sua capitale destinata all'invasione.  
   
“Maledizione.”  
   
Mormorò, grattandosi la nuca, e Larèn, di fianco a lui, gli batté un paio di consolatorie pacche sulla schiena, benché nella sua espressione di consolazione non ve ne fosse granché.  
Ironico compatimento, caso mai.  
   
“Beh, fratello, ci hai provato. Otto anni a disposizione per raggiungere il suo livello non sono bastati, a quanto pare.”  
“Ricordo che ti arrabbiavi – infierì Trahern – quando a quei tempi dicevo che ti avrei battuto anche a occhi chiusi. Beh...”  
   
Lasciò in sospeso la frase con il suo umorismo cinico, e tese la mano verso il fratello più giovane, esigendo la moneta che per tradizione lo sconfitto pagava al vincitore; Aris sborsò il dovuto brontolando, ma lieto, in fondo.  
Lieto che, nonostante tutto, Trahern sembrasse tornare quello di una volta; da un paio di settimane aveva posto fine al proprio isolamento, riabbracciando i suoi cari da cui si era tenuto così distante. Aveva ricominciato a consumare i pasti con la famiglia, a passare una parte del suo tempo a discorrere con loro, raccontando episodi capitatigli nella sua lunga lontananza, e facendosi da loro aggiornare sugli intrighi di corte: pettegolezzi che l'erede  del titolo trovava noiosi e detestabili, ma di cui era consigliabile essere a conoscenza, quanto meno a livello superficiale, per tenere il polso della situazione riguardo antipatie e simpatie nello sfarzoso circolo della nobiltà... più di una volta simili puerili questioni avevano influenzato alleanze di ben più elevata importanza. Del _versante pettegolezzi_ si occupavano lui e Larèn, un po' alla volta, perché Trahern dava chiari segni d'insofferenza, dovendosi sorbire troppo a lungo il resoconto di otto anni di intrighi avvenuti in sua assenza.  
Con il dezar, invece, Trahern trascorreva ore occupato in affari ben più seri e impegnativi riguardanti il loro lignaggio: questioni politiche ed economiche, alleanze, contrasti, trattative… tutto quanto era servito, e sempre avrebbe continuato a servire, per detenere prestigio e influenza alla corte dell’erezar, per mantenere il più possibile floridi i domini della loro famiglia, nonostante la lunga guerra in corso.  
Dieci anni di guerra, seppur lontana, avevano pesato sull’economia, e finito con lo scalfire il loro patrimonio. Il danno non era troppo grave, né irrecuperabile: erano stati più fortunati, e più abili, di altre famiglie che avevano visto drasticamente ridimensionate le proprie ricchezze.   
   
“Mi ha detto nostro padre – cambiò argomento Trahern, mentre i suoi fratelli riponevano scacchiera e pedine – che il dezar Niahmer è stato espulso dall’Assemblea.”  
“Oh, già. È quasi un anno, ormai. Destò un grande scandalo… ancor più perché, invece di chiamarsi pentito e fare ammenda, non ha rinnegato nulla. Anzi.”  
“Per quel che mi riguarda – intervenne Larèn – è stato coerente con se stesso. Ha dimostrato più onore così, che fingendosi contrito e implorando assoluzione. Io… avevo sempre ritenuto giusta la legge: se un uomo infrange i voti coniugali, macchiandosi di adulterio, che sia spogliato dei suoi pubblici onori, delle cariche di prestigio. Trovavo normale che perdesse alleati e guadagnasse solo sfiducia e sospetto, perché se un uomo infrange una promessa fatta davanti agli dei, come ci si può aspettare che ne rispetti una fatta davanti agli uomini? Però, ora che è successo a qualcuno che conosco di persona… non ne sono più sicuro. Io ammiravo… ammiro Niahmer. È un uomo intelligente, che ha servito gli interessi dell’Impero con grande abilità, e sempre con rettitudine. Lo pensavo prima, e lo penso ancora… come può sminuire tutto questo, il fatto che avesse un’amante?”  
“Non era solo un’amante – riprese il fratello mezzano – era colei che avrebbe sposato, se fosse stato libero di farlo. Lo ha detto, alla destituzione, non è forse vero? Dodici anni di matrimonio d’interesse imposto dall’alto… ma nel suo cuore la fedeltà era sempre stata per un’altra donna. La sua condotta può anche essere stata immorale,  ma ha sempre svolto il suo dovere in modo impeccabile, e anch’io penso che la sua cacciata dall’Assemblea sia un provvedimento autolesionista. Forse, che tutto sia venuto alla luce, per lui è stato un sollievo; ora non ha più una posizione di rilievo, e si è giocato parte del patrimonio… ma è libero di stare con la donna che ama ogni giorno, e non solo di nascosto, nel tempo rubato.”  
   
Per qualche istante cadde un silenzio palpabile; forse perché Larèn, Aris e anche Roshan si resero conto che c’era una persona lì che, come il dezar Niahmer, era legata da un contratto di matrimonio.  
Loro tre sarebbero stati liberi di sposare chi avessero voluto, o di non sposarsi affatto, ma da lì a due anni, una volta che la promessa sposa di Trahern ne avesse compiuti ventuno, lui si sarebbe trovato a sottostare a un accordo firmato dal padre quando lui aveva quattordici anni, e la sua futura moglie solo cinque.  
Quel discorso sulla perdita degli onori, la fedeltà e l’amore autentico sembrava quasi avere un che di indelicato nei suoi confronti, e fra i tre soprattutto Roshan guardò Trahern con uno strano sentimento di apprensione, quasi di pena.  
Ma lui non sembrava turbato, o infastidito; fece un sorriso tranquillo, con una punta d’ironia amara.  
   
“L’immoralità è una questione di punti di vista. Per i nostri nemici al di là dei confini dell’Impero – spiegò - avere, oltre a una moglie, delle concubine, è cosa comune. Il numero che se ne può avere è stabilito in base alla ricchezza, quindi gli uomini più facoltosi le collezionano ed esibiscono quasi fossero oggetti. E se un uomo non può permettersi concubine, può avere delle comuni amanti, e ciò viene considerato non solo normale, ma anche legittimo. Una prova di mascolinità. In compenso… presso di loro la legge impedisce di contrarre matrimonio con una persona del proprio sesso.”  
“Davvero? Che assurdità! E perché mai?”  
Chiese Larèn, con l’incredulità che trapelava in ogni parola, e Trahern si strinse nelle spalle.  
“Perché secondo loro un matrimonio che non produce eredi non vale nulla…”  
“Idiozie. E in ogni caso esistono le eldil per questo.”  
Borbottò Aris, e Trahern continuò la sua spiegazione.  
“… perché considerano le donne come proprietà, inutili se non appartengono a un maschio. E perché ritengono che un uomo che ami un altro uomo sia… poco virile, diciamo.”  
“Hah! Vorrei proprio che uno di loro andasse dal dezar Brandech e gli dicesse in faccia che è _poco virile._ Così, per vedere con quante ossa ancora intere ne uscirebbe.”  
“È la loro cultura.”  
Trahern lo disse con un tono sotto la cui apparenza conciliante s’intuiva lo sprezzo.  
“Chiamala cultura.”  
Decretò il fratello minore, incrociando le braccia sul petto.  
   
~°~  
   
Una mezz’ora dopo la compagnia si era separata. Roshan e Trahern si trovavano da soli, nella balconata che, tra i luoghi del castello, era uno dei preferiti di Roshan. Durante l’inverno essa veniva chiusa da spessi pannelli di vetro e trasformata in un’ampia veranda; venivano portati grandi divani, bassi, larghi e comodi, su cui più persone potevano stare distese, e folti tappeti venivano srotolati su tutta la superficie del pavimento; morbidi, era un piacere camminarci a piedi scalzi. Venivano installate eleganti stufe rivestite di ceramica decorata per scaldare l’ambiente, creando un tepore tanto rilassante e delizioso da far sembrare impossibile che al di là dei vetri regnasse il freddo. Il tempo era stato più mite, nelle ultime settimane, ma sembrava che l’inverno stesse dando qualche colpo di coda, e dal mattino precedente  scendeva la neve; a piccoli fiocchi radi, o a grandi e fitti come in quel momento, ma non aveva mai smesso.  
   
“Non manca molto alla primavera… credo che questa sia l’ultima nevicata dell’inverno – considerò Roshan – un po’ mi dispiace, sai. Adoro questa stanza, com’è adesso… avere davanti a me tutto questo bianco, e intorno silenzio e calore… dà una tale sensazione di tranquillità.”  
“Mentre d’estate è solo una comune terrazza.”  
“Oh, il paesaggio è splendido, certo! Ma non è la stessa cosa.”  
   
Roshan e Trahern sedevano l’uno accanto all’altro, appoggiati all’alto schienale imbottito e con le gambe comodamente distese; avevano portato il libro che stavano leggendo in quei giorni, ma esso giaceva ignorato tra di loro.  
   
“Trahern, ascolta... riguardo Niahmer... che opinione hai? Non hai espresso alcun parere, prima.”  
“Nemmeno tu.”  
“Oh, io... anch’io sono convinto che la sua uscita dall'Assemblea sia una grande perdita.”  
“Un pensiero esatto, che condivido. Ma non è quello che mi stavi chiedendo, vero?”  
“No, in effetti. Tu come giudichi il suo comportamento? Al suo posto... che avresti fatto?”  
“Non giudico, Roshan, ecco tutto. Non credo che nessuna delle sue scelte sia stata presa a cuor leggero. Niahmer ha sempre compiuto il suo dovere come il suo rango gli imponeva, ma vivere per il solo dovere mutila l'anima di un uomo, la inaridisce. Abbandonare la donna che davvero amava avrebbe ucciso una parte di lui; il perpetuato tradimento che gli è costato posizione e alleati è ciò che lo ha mantenuto integro.”  
   
Roshan si inumidì le labbra e si guardò le mani congiunte in grembo.  
   
“Tra i miei genitori non c'era alcun contratto prematrimoniale... mia madre non era nemmeno nobile, e le sostanze di mio padre erano quasi prosciugate. Il nostro palazzo era in gran parte abbandonato, e noi usavamo solo alcune stanze... il resto era al freddo, al buio e lasciato all’incuria. Avevamo soltanto due servitori, anziani, che probabilmente restavano presso di noi per fedeltà verso il nome di famiglia; per mia madre era normale partecipare ai lavori domestici, come per mio padre lo era pulire la stalla, o riparare uno scuro. Io ero un bambino, nemmeno sapevo che navigassimo verso la povertà... non sapevo dei debiti, né che tutte le proprietà fossero state vendute. Ai miei occhi non mi mancava niente: avevo un tetto sopra la testa, e non sono mai andato a dormire affamato... non mi sono mancati i vestiti o i giocattoli, anche se queste ultime cose forse non erano belle o numerose quanto quelle dei bambini ricchi. I miei genitori mi volevano bene, e si amavano così tanto... ora lo capisco, quanti e quali dovevano essere i loro problemi e le preoccupazioni, ma io li ricordo sempre felici, quando erano insieme. Ricordo come si guardavano, come si sostenevano e come si sorridevano. E anche io ero felice.”  
Roshan continuava a tenere lo sguardo basso, pensando a quel passato che gli tornava spesso in mente, ai genitori perduti a cui ogni giorno rivolgeva un pensiero, prima di addormentarsi, ma di cui non aveva mai voluto parlare con nessuno.  
   
“Circa un mese dopo il mio ottavo compleanno, mia madre morì. Era sera, ed eravamo tutti insieme; mio padre leggeva, io giocavo sul tappeto, costruendo una fortezza con mattoncini di legno, e mia madre ricamava... a un certo punto posò il lavoro e disse di sentirsi poco bene... che le faceva male il petto, che le mancava il fiato. Poi si portò la mano al cuore – inconsciamente ripeté quel gesto, impresso per sempre nella sua memoria – divenne color della cera, e perse i sensi. E non li riprese mai più.”  
   
Chiuse gli occhi e rabbrividendo ricordò quanto smarrimento aveva provato in quel momento. E poi la paura, che l’aveva pietrificato lì dov’era, tremante e senza parole, mentre suo padre soccorreva l’amata sposa, e poi si affacciava alla porta urlando al loro tuttofare di correre a chiamare aiuto, un guaritore, di fare presto, e poi tornava, e faceva del suo meglio per soccorrerla, la chiamava, la pregava, e dalla sua voce trapelava sempre più paura, fino alla disperazione.  
E lui, sempre lì, immobile, tremante, con quei blocchetti di legno ancora tra le mani, e lacrime che gli scorrevano copiose e silenziose sulle guance.  
Sentì una mano sfiorargli la spalla, ritrarsi, e poi posarsi ancora, stringendolo con gentilezza; come per miracolo un po’ del dolore che gli stringeva il petto si affievolì, il tumulto si quietò, e si sentì lontanissimo da quei ricordi dolenti, dalla paura e dall’angoscia.  
Aprì gli occhi e li volse a Trahern, grato di quella consolazione silenziosa; avrebbe tanto desiderato che potesse leggere la riconoscenza sul suo viso, e per comunicargliela posò la propria mano su quella di lui.  
   
“Da allora mio padre cambiò... perse interesse per ogni cosa. Fino a quel momento aveva cercato di risollevare le sorti economiche della nostra famiglia, con scarso successo in verità, ma da quel giorno lasciò perdere ogni cosa. Prese a saltare i pasti… e a bere troppo. Iniziò a evitare di uscire, prima di casa, e dopo qualche mese addirittura dalla propria stanza. A volte lo sentivo urlare al di là della porta chiusa, bestemmiando contro gli dei e contro il destino, e avevo paura. A volte le urla si trasformavano in pianto, e avrei voluto entrare e provare a consolarlo, ma non ne avevo mai il coraggio… pensavo che gli adulti non erano contenti, se qualcuno li vedeva piangere. Adesso mi pento così tanto di non averlo mai trovato, quel coraggio.  
Ormai di me si prendeva cura la coppia di servitori, e mio padre lo vedevo raramente, le poche e brevi volte che usciva da quella stanza… sempre più triste, più scavato, con occhiaie scure e l’aspetto trasandato. Mi voleva sempre bene, lo capivo… traspariva dai suoi occhi quando mi guardava… ma era come se avermi vicino gli causasse un dolore ancora maggiore di quello che già provava. Andò avanti così per mesi, ancora… era passato quasi un anno, ormai… e venne il giorno del compleanno di mia madre, e – la voce gli si strozzò in gola in modo patetico - mio padre si gettò dalla vecchia torre abbandonata del nostro palazzo. Mi dissero… mi dissero che doveva essere ubriaco, che era andato lì senza sapere cosa stesse facendo, e per sbaglio doveva essersi sporto troppo, che era stato un incidente… io non ci ho mai creduto. Nemmeno allora.”  
   
Trahern a grandi linee sapeva della storia di Roshan, anche se suo padre non aveva mai specificato i dettagli. Aveva solo detto che il figlio di quel suo amico di gioventù, con cui aveva ormai perso i contatti, era rimasto orfano e solo al mondo, e lo aveva accolto nella loro famiglia.  
 Il dezar era via per questioni politiche, quando il fatto era avvenuto, ma appena tornato e appresi i fatti si era recato di persona al vecchio palazzo dei decaduti tarien Vardeny, dove il bambino era rimasto sotto la momentanea custodia dei due servitori. A lui era parsa strana, una cosa del genere, ma in fondo Roshan non aveva altri parenti, tutori, né un’eredità con cui sistemarsi in un buon collegio… se l’alternativa era farlo finire in un orfanotrofio o in un monastero, per affetto l’anziana coppia doveva aver deciso di tenerlo con loro. Suo padre aveva saldato i debiti dell’amico di un tempo, comprato il vecchio palazzo, elargito un’abbondante buonuscita ai due fedeli domestici, e aveva preso in tutela il bambino.  
Ecco, la parte di storia che meglio conosceva era questa: il _dopo_. Aveva provato compassione per il bambino arrivato al castello, che così giovane aveva perso i genitori, ma ora, sentendo da lui in persona quanto aveva passato, provava anche… orgoglio. Perché dal suo racconto emergeva l’immagine di un bambino che, nonostante tutto, aveva saputo essere forte, e che era cresciuto senza rancore verso il padre che l’aveva abbandonato. E l’aveva abbandonato già prima di lanciarsi nel vuoto, questo era chiaro. Eppure non c’erano state recriminazioni, nelle parole di Roshan, solo rimpianto.  
   
“Ecco – continuò il ragazzo - ciò che hai detto prima è perfetto per spiegare quanto era successo a mio padre: aveva perso ciò che lo rendeva integro.”  
“Ma aveva ancora te.”  
“Non ero abbastanza. E forse lo capisco. Credo che ci sia qualcosa di… meraviglioso e spaventoso, nell’amare una persona tanto da non poter esistere, senza di lei.”  
   
Da parte sua, Trahern vedeva solo il lato spaventoso della faccenda, ma non disse nulla; non era un fatto che avrebbe mai potuto riguardarlo, con il matrimonio combinato che lo attendeva. O magari, chissà… dopotutto anche il matrimonio di suo padre era stato organizzato quando i due sposi erano poco più che bambini, ma i suoi genitori si erano amati, con il tempo… così tanto che suo padre, rimasto vedovo, aveva fatto voto agli dei di non prendere mai più moglie.  
Forse così sarebbe capitato anche a lui.  
Il pensiero delle future nozze non era certo in cima alla lista dei suoi preferiti, e decise di accantonarlo; si preoccupò piuttosto di Roshan, che era rimasto in silenzio. Temeva che l’avere narrato quei fatti ormai lontani, ma sempre dolorosi, potesse portare al ragazzo una malinconia pronta a oscurare una giornata che fino a quel momento era stata piacevole.  
Non s’interrogò più di tanto sul modo per distrarlo, parlò e basta.  
   
“Roshan, hai voglia di uscire?”  
“Usci… uscire? Sul serio? ”  
Il tono incredulo, quasi sconvolto, che udì in quelle parole lo divertì.  
“Se non c’è una bufera di neve in corso…”  
   
Sentì Roshan agitarsi, di fianco a sé, cambiare posizione, il cuscino affondare come se il ragazzo si fosse messo in ginocchio.  
   
“Continua a nevicare, ma non troppo forte, adesso…  e comunque non importa! – esclamò Roshan, e nel tono della sua voce Trahern indovinava un gran sorriso – Se davvero vuoi uscire, avrei detto di sì anche in caso di bufera! Oh, è splendido!”  
“Non farti prendere troppo dall’eccitazione: per il momento intendo una semplice passeggiata nel parco del castello.”  
“Beh, è splendido lo stesso! È sempre un inizio!”  
“Te l’avevo promesso, non ricordi? Il giorno stesso in cui uscii dai miei alloggi per venire al tuo capezzale pieno di senso di colpa.”  
“Sì… e dovrei chiedere a tuo padre di concedere un aumento di stipendio a Karil per il fondamentale contributo dato all’impresa.”  
   
Trahern sorrise e lasciò infine andare la spalla di Roshan, facendo lentamente scivolare la mano lungo il suo braccio; un gesto che compì senza riflettere, con naturalezza... quasi fosse un modo innocente per prolungare ancora un po' il contatto. Un gesto che provocò un leggero sfarfallio nello stomaco di Roshan, e la consapevolezza di quella reazione inaspettata gli colorò le guance di un rapido, bruciante rossore.  
Il contatto fisico con Trahern non era una novità: aveva stretto le sue mani, lo aveva guidato porgendogli il braccio... lo aveva anche abbracciato, una volta... tutti gesti che aveva sentito come spontanei e piacevoli. Ma quella sensazione era imprevista, strana, in grado di confonderlo. Guardò Trahern in viso e vide che i suoi occhi erano rivolti verso di lui, fissi sul suo volto eppure ignari, e pensò che sarebbe stato imbarazzante se avesse potuto vedere, e accorgersi della reazione che aveva avuto.  
Ma, se avesse potuto vedere, forse non sarebbero stati lì, in quel momento; Trahern non sarebbe tornato da Oltremare prima della fine della guerra, e se pure lo avesse fatto, il loro rapporto sarebbe stato diverso. Forse non si sarebbero avvicinati a quel modo, non avrebbero passato tante ore insieme. E il legame che avevano... gli sarebbe mancato.  
Per un momento pensò che la cecità di Trahern avesse avuto almeno un risvolto positivo, e subito dopo si vergognò di aver concepito un'idea tanto colma di egoismo.  
Scosse la testa, come per allontanarla da sé, cancellarla, rinnegarla, sentendosi in colpa come se avesse tradito la loro amicizia.  
   
“A-allora prepariamoci!”  
   
Sedette sul bordo del sofà e si rinfilò in tutta fretta gli stivali da camera, sperando che niente del suo turbamento trasparisse dalla voce.  
   
Poco più tardi, con abiti pesanti e con i cappucci dei mantelli tirati sulla testa, passeggiavano per i viali deserti e imbiancati del parco. La neve ovattava ogni rumore, e loro camminavano fianco a fianco, tanto vicini da toccarsi, braccio contro braccio; anche i dorsi delle loro mani nude erano a contatto. Trahern aveva voluto così. Nei suoi alloggi si muoveva a proprio agio e con estrema sicurezza, e nel resto del castello stava impegnandosi per acquisire la medesima familiarità. Già aveva preso una certa confidenza per gli ambienti che frequentava di più, benché spesso vi si muovesse con suo padre a fianco... o con Karil... o con Roshan. Era fondamentale fare proprio un profondo senso dello spazio, memorizzare distanze, ostacoli, la disposizione di mobili e oggetti, imparare a orientarsi seguendo i sensi che gli erano rimasti. Si sentiva in imbarazzo a muoversi a tentoni, ma sarebbe venuto il giorno in cui avrebbe conquistato naturalezza per ogni ambiente del grande castello.  
All'aperto, però, era un altro discorso.  
Seguendo viali e vialetti del giardino non avrebbero incontrato ostacoli, poteva muoversi da solo e senza timori; gli sarebbe bastato che Roshan, di tanto in tanto, gli desse qualche indicazione... sull'approssimarsi di una curva, su una fontana da aggirare, sui punti di riferimento cui passavano vicino, così da permettergli di memorizzarli.  
Roshan però era stato di tutt'altra opinione, neanche che la loro passeggiata fosse stata per un'affollata strada cittadina, con il rischio di farsi travolgere da un cavallo, scontrarsi con il banco di qualche venditore ambulante, inciampare in un mendicante seduto a terra.  
Il compromesso tra l'arpionamento del braccio proposto da Roshan e il suo desiderio di camminare in totale libertà era quel lieve contatto; proseguivano affiancati, Roshan gli descriveva i punti di riferimento sul loro percorso, lo informava di curve e ostacoli come da lui richiesto, ma pure lo tirava leggermente per la mano all'approssimarsi di essi, lasciandola solo quando il sentiero tornava dritto. Se tanta apprensione fosse giunta da una qualunque altra persona lo avrebbe infastidito e l’avrebbe respinta in malo modo, ma da parte di Roshan lo faceva sorridere, l'accettava senza opporsi più di tanto. In fondo era in debito con quell’adolescente tanto determinato.  
L'idea di uscire aveva funzionato: ogni traccia di malinconia sembrava essersi dileguata e i loro discorsi avevano preso una piega più lieve. Già la sua semplice richiesta di fare quella passeggiata sembrava aver cancellato all’istante l’influenza che i ricordi tristi stavano avendo su Roshan… e Trahern ne era stato colpito. Non aveva previsto una risposta tanto immediata ed entusiasta e, interiormente, si era rallegrato come un ragazzino.  
 Voleva ricambiare, almeno in parte, ciò che Roshan aveva fatto per lui. Sapeva bene che senza il suo interessamento e la sua costanza, forse a quell’ora lui sarebbe stato ancora chiuso nelle proprie stanze, con la rabbia e l’autodisprezzo a scorrergli nelle vene. O forse no, forse ne sarebbe uscito, ma con un atteggiamento del tutto diverso… certo non avrebbe giocato a traktir con Aris e Larèn, non si sarebbe interessato agli affari del casato, non avrebbe trovato piacevole una passeggiata sotto la neve.  
Inspirò a fondo l’aria fredda; ne assaporò l’odore pulito, la trattenne per qualche secondo nei polmoni, prima di lasciarla andare lentamente. Tendendo l’orecchio, oltre la voce di Roshan, poteva udire l’ovattato rumore della coltre di neve quando veniva calpestata, e il rumore di quella che, di tanto in tanto, cadeva dai rami troppo carichi. Allungò le dita della mano, sfiorando quella di Roshan, poi, con decisione l’afferrò, fermandosi d’improvviso.  
   
“Che c’è?”  
“Nulla. Volevo solo…”  
   
Lasciò sfumare le parole, perché non sapeva bene come esprimere ciò che desiderava; forse non era necessario farlo, forse Roshan avrebbe capito lo stesso. Abbassò il cappuccio e alzò il viso verso il cielo, lasciando che i fiocchi si posassero sulla sua pelle, sulle ciglia, sulle labbra dischiuse; li sentiva cadere, grandi e lenti, e riusciva a immaginarli… quasi gli sembrava di poterli vedere davvero.  
Dopo qualche secondo la mano chiusa nella sua ricambiò la stretta, le loro dita si intrecciarono con decisione, e così seppe che sì, qualsiasi cosa fosse, Roshan l’aveva compresa. Sentì il ragazzo farsi ancor più vicino, e pensò che forse anche lui in quel momento aveva alzato il viso al cielo... e provò un senso di serenità, di pace perfetta, come se tutto fosse potuto rimanere per sempre calmo, immacolato e silenzioso come in quel momento, come se non ci fossero ostacoli da superare, per  riprendere il controllo della propria vita; come se la vita stessa potesse ancora riservargli qualcosa di buono. Come se a rendere tutto possibile fosse quel ragazzino che gli stava stringendo la mano.  
   
~°~  
   
Trahern s'ingannava, su una cosa.  
Roshan non stava guardando verso il cielo: guardava lui.  
La destabilizzante emozione che aveva provato a quella specie di carezza sul braccio...  
… che non era una _carezza_ , si disse, perché quelle si fanno intenzionalmente, mentre il gesto di Trahern era stato fatto quasi sovrappensiero, solo perché tra loro ormai c'era familiarità, ed era assurdo che gli avesse dato il batticuore...  
Quella _destabilizzante emozione_ , in ogni caso, si stava di nuovo facendo sentire. Il cuore gli era balzato in gola, quando Trahern gli aveva inaspettatamente preso la mano, e ancora batteva a un ritmo troppo sostenuto per essere considerato normale. Cercò di ignorarlo, ma era impossibile, e nemmeno riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo dal bel volto di Trahern.  
Affetto, sì, questo provava... ma non solo, anche se non sapeva dare un nome preciso al resto.  
Era orgoglioso di avere la fiducia di Trahern, e voleva diventare ancora più importante per lui. Voleva imparare a conoscerlo ancora meglio, perché si rendeva conto di aver potuto vedere solo una piccola parte di lui, fino a quel momento; si era scontrato con qualche spigolo, all'inizio, e poi era stato avvolto dalla sua gentilezza. Aveva visto la forza e la determinazione... la disperazione, anche, silenziosa e oscura, e il suo lottare per uscirne. Perché ora Trahern sapeva sorridere e scherzare, stava riprendendo il controllo della propria vita, stava facendo il possibile per adattarsi, ma non significava che avesse accettato quello che gli era capitato. E, per quanto difficile, lui sperava di aiutarlo a riuscirci.  
   
Trahern riabbassò il viso, e stava sorridendo; un sorriso lieve che sollevava appena gli angoli delle labbra, ma così pieno di calore che Roshan sentì un'altra piccola stretta al cuore.  
   
“Proseguiamo?”  
   
Chiese Roshan, ben attento a non far trasparire il subbuglio interiore. Trahern annuì, ma non si mosse; ciò che fece fu chinare la testa e portare le loro mani unite a toccare la fronte. Restò fermo così per qualche secondo e poi le riabbassò, ma non sciolse la stretta.  
   
“Grazie. Di tutto, Roshan.”    
   
 ______________________  
   
 


	10. Capitolo 10

  
**Tenebra e Luce**

Capitolo 10

______________

   
Che si trattasse della capitale o di un villaggio fra le montagne, la Festa di Primavera era sempre un evento atteso, amato e celebrato da tutti. Un giorno in cui ognuno metteva da parte i propri doveri, in cui le differenze di rango e di ruolo si affievolivano e tutto ciò che contava era divertirsi, gioire e prepararsi a nuovi inizi, accantonando per un po’ incombenze e problemi.  
Era una festività di speranza, in cui si celebrava e onorava il risveglio della natura, e proprio nessuno si sottraeva ai festeggiamenti, alle danze, ai banchetti e ai giochi, o ai piccoli riti di buon auspicio, come gettare nel fuoco una fronda di pino inghirlandata da stoffa di diverso colore, a seconda di ciò per cui si chiedeva il favore degli dei: ricchezza, amore, salute…  
Era una superstizione, ma una di quelle inoffensive, quindi Elhaz non ne era infastidito, anche se non capiva come qualcuno potesse illudersi che bruciare un rametto potesse avere un qualsiasi tipo di risonanza nella propria vita, o che lusingasse gli dei al punto di intervenire a suo favore. Non si poteva comprare il favore degli dei… non di quelli benevoli, almeno; si poteva patteggiare con entità di tipo ben diverso, che però non si sarebbero accontentate del sacrificio di un pezzo di legno infiocchettato.  
Il rogo di quei rametti era in ogni caso uno dei riti più compiuti e amati; c’era chi li bruciava in casa propria, ma la maggior parte delle persone preferiva gettarli nei falò benedetti che venivano allestiti nelle piazze… ad Harkwald come a Dymeere. Certo, a Dymeere erano altissimi e grandiosi, ed erano parecchi, sparsi per le grandi piazze della città, mentre ad Harkwald erano modesti, ed erano solo tre, tutti nella più grande delle due piazze del paese. Era quasi il tramonto, e presto i falò sarebbero stati accesi, mentre torce e lanterne colorate che avrebbero illuminato la festa e il villaggio intero già lo erano; sulla soglia di ogni casa c’era almeno una lucerna di vetro dipinto a ospitare una fiammella danzante.  
La sera era limpida e fredda, ma nessuno si faceva intimorire dal clima ancora rigido: i vestiti erano caldi, e presto anche i balli, il vino bollente e l’alcol avrebbero contribuito a far dimenticare la temperatura, che di primaverile aveva ben poco.  
Elhaz, mentre osservava gli ultimi preparativi, infilò le mani nelle tasche profonde e imbottite; provò una fitta di nostalgia per la sua amata Dymeere, dove, di quella stagione, la temperatura già era più mite anche di sera, e nell’aria cominciava a sentirsi profumo di fiori… immaginò la capitale sfavillante di luci in quella notte di festa, e il Kirshanar, per una sera aperto a tutti, che splendeva come un gioiello.  
   
“Maestro?”  
   
Una voce timida lo distrasse dai suoi pensieri, e abbassò lo sguardo per incontrare il volto imbarazzato della giovane ragazza che l’aveva chiamato.  
   
“Mellinore! Buonasera, mia cara. Hai bisogno di me?”  
“…io… sì, ma… forse, forse è meglio di no. Scusami, io…”  
   
Elhaz la trattenne per un braccio mentre lei già stava per fuggire via, e le rivolse un sorriso incoraggiante, che tuttavia la fece arrossire ancora di più.  
   
“Vorrei chiederti una cosa, ma temo di apparirti sciocca.”  
Mormorò, a occhi bassi, e lui le mise due dita sotto il mento, alzandole il viso; non le disse nulla, ma le regalò uno sguardo comprensivo.  
“Allora… va bene. Ma prometti di non ridere. E non arrabbiarti. E non dirlo a nessuno.”  
A Elhaz, ormai curioso, quasi scappò una risata – _per l’appunto_ – ma fu bravo a mantenere un’espressione seria.  
“Te lo prometto. E ora avanti, che c’è di così grave da causarti tanta agitazione?”  
   
La ragazza si mordicchiò le labbra, radunando il proprio coraggio.  
   
“Potresti… fare per me una cosa? Cioè, se è possibile… un filtro d’amore?”  
“Un filtro…”  
   
Per quanto avesse promesso, davvero poco ci mancò che Elhaz sbottasse in una risata. Cercò di usare, invece, il tono più affettuoso di cui fosse capace, anche in onore del coraggio che la fanciulla doveva aver messo insieme, per porgli una simile richiesta.  
   
“Dici sul serio, Mellinore?”  
   
Lei annuì, intenta a mordicchiarsi il labbro inferiore e a torcersi le dita, ed Elhaz scosse la testa, sorridendole.  
   
“Non esistono i filtri d’amore, mia cara ragazza.”  
“Ma… io ho sempre sentito dire…”  
“Ciò che dicono poemi e romanzi non corrisponde sempre alla realtà. Esistono pozioni in grado di fiaccare la volontà e rendere plagiabile una persona, al punto di indurla a credere in un sentimento che non prova… e ne esistono altre capaci di destare una lussuria cieca e irresistibile. Ma non esiste filtro o incantesimo al mondo in grado di creare dal nulla, e a lungo, un’emozione. E pure se esistesse, il sentimento che ne nascerebbe sarebbe solo menzogna, non trovi?”  
   
Lei sospirò sconsolata, incurvando le spalle.  
   
“Sì… immagino che sia così.”  
“Avanti, dimmi: su chi volevi usarlo, questo filtro d’amore? Considererò la risposta compresa sotto il giuramento di silenzio.”  
“Ecco… si tratta di Jolen.”  
   
Confessò avvampando, guardando il suo maestro con occhi che imploravano più che mai di mantenere il silenzio.  
   
“Bene, Jolen. Simpatico ragazzo. Non credo che ti servano filtri d’amore, per catturare la sua attenzione.”  
“Ma quando lo vedo il mio cuore impazzisce, e sono così agitata! E se provo a parlargli finisco col dirgli qualcosa di stupido, e mi viene voglia di scappare. Come potrei mai interessargli? Se fossi almeno bella…”  
“Sei molto carina, sciocca.”  
La rimproverò Elhaz con dolcezza, ma lei scosse la testa.  
“Ho troppe lentiggini… e i denti storti… e... - non concluse la frase, ma lanciò una breve occhiata al proprio petto, non esattamente prosperoso – se sapesse che mi piace riderebbe di me.”  
“Se ridesse di te avresti la certezza che non merita il tuo affetto. Ma non credo che si comporterebbe così male: è un bravo ragazzo, e assennato, per la sua età. E le tue lentiggini solo deliziose, il tuo sorriso radioso: i denti che tu dici storti a me sembrano perfetti così come sono. Perché voi fanciulle vi preoccupate sempre tanto?… Dimenticavo: per il tuo seno, dovresti lasciar giudicare lui.”  
   
La ragazza arrossì ancor di più, e infine Elhaz non poté trattenere una breve risata divertita.  
   
“Mellinore, Mellinore… non è lui ad aver bisogno di un filtro d’amore, ma tu di un po’ di sicurezza in te stessa. E questa sera potrebbe essere l’ideale, non credi? Partecipate insieme a qualche gioco, chiedigli di ballare… sei molto brava, ne resterà incantato.”  
“Ma ti ho detto che mi sento troppo in imbarazzo! Non avrò mai il coraggio di invitarlo.”  
   
Abbassò il viso sconsolata, e un istante dopo Elhaz glielo rialzò, sorridendole enigmatico.  
   
“Forse posso fare qualcosa io.”  
“Oh, ti prego, non andrai a raccontargli che…”  
“No. Ho promesso, ricordi? Poco fa ho detto che _tu_ avresti avuto bisogno di una pozione capace di dare coraggio… bene, farò qualcosa di simile. Chiudi gli occhi, avanti.”  
   
La ragazza obbedì, e subito sentì la punta di due dita lisce e tiepide posarsi sulla sua fronte; restarono immobili per un paio di secondi, poi si mossero a tracciare un simbolo misterioso, lasciando una piacevole scia formicolante ove passavano.  
   
“Ecco, fatto.”  
   
Riaprì gli occhi e guardò smarrita il suo maestro.  
   
“Era magia? Era un incantesimo?”  
   
Chiese, emozionata e tremante, ed Elhaz annuì.  
   
“Uno piccolo, in realtà. Solo per questa sera, solo per aiutarti ad aver maggior coraggio, e un pizzico di fortuna. Ma non farà tutto da solo, ricorda: dovrai _credere_ , innanzitutto. L’avere fiducia nella sua efficacia rafforzerà il suo potere… quindi abbi fede, e comportati per come sei; non porti inutili problemi, dimentica gli sciocchi complessi... sorridi. Non è detto che in questa sola sera conquisterai il suo cuore, ma potrai destare il suo interesse… e poi il resto verrà, se deve essere.”  
“Oh. Oh, io… - si portò una mano alla fronte, dove ancora sentiva il fantasma del tocco del suo maestro – devo crederci…”  
“Sì. E andrà tutto bene. Potresti cominciare subito: vedi, è lì da solo.”  
   
Elhaz fece un cenno con la testa oltre le spalle della ragazza, e lei si voltò. Vide Jolen che li stava fissando; vistosi scoperto, però, il ragazzo si affrettò a voltare il viso, mostrando grande interesse prima per i propri piedi, poi per una bancarella di dolciumi a pochi passi da lui.  
Mellinore tornò a guardare il maestro, con uno sguardo implorante, e lui la prese per le spalle, la voltò e le diede una spintarella.  
   
“ _Vai_. E non temere.”  
   
Mellinore esitò per qualche secondo ancora, poi fece un gran sospiro, scrollò le spalle, e si voltò; fece un sorriso, di cui i due incisivi leggermente accavallati non potevano lontanamente rovinare la bellezza, e si avviò a raggiungere Jolen.  
Pochi istanti dopo Elhaz sentì qualcuno cingerlo da dietro e posargli il mento su una spalla.  
   
“Se conquisterà il suo amato, spero non racconti a tutte le sue amichette di quello che hai fatto per lei, o non dovrò sopportare solo le ragazzine che corteggiano te, ma pure quelle che mirano ad altri cavalieri.”  
“Ti metti anche a origliare, adesso, Feoh?”  
“Oh, ero qui vicino per caso, e per caso ho sentito… non è colpa mia se ho un udito ben allenato. Sai, nella caccia è importante quanto la vista.”  
“Ma il senso della discrezione ti difetta, vero?”  
“Avrebbe dovuto parlarti in privato, non in mezzo a una piazza, se ci teneva alla discrezione.”  
   
In un certo senso era vero, ma non era un ragionamento che si potesse pretendere da una ragazzina in crisi sentimentale.  
   
“In ogni caso io non ho fatto proprio niente.”  
“Ma come? E l’incantesimo?”  
“Nessun incantesimo: aveva solo bisogno di un piccolo aiuto per avere più fiducia in se stessa, e la _convinzione_ di un sostegno _magico_ sarà più che sufficiente.”  
“Quindi l’hai mandata allo sbaraglio. Non so se considerare la tua trovata adorabile o terrificante.”  
“Si tratta di una cotta fra quindicenni, Feoh, non l’ho mandata ad affrontare un esercito di tagliagole. E poi guarda, sembra che stia andando bene, no?”  
   
Da dove stavano avevano una chiara visuale di Jolen e Mellinore che intrattenevano una conversazione in apparenza imbarazzata, ma del _tipo buono_ di imbarazzo. A ulteriore conferma di quell’impressione videro Jolen indicare alla ragazza i dolci della bancarella, chiaramente intenzionato a offrirgliene uno.  
   
“Per fortuna una volta adulti tendiamo a dimenticare di quando eravamo dei quindicenni sciocchi.”

Disse Feoh, allegro, ed Elhaz voltò il viso verso di lui.  
   
“Parla per te, selvaggio: io non sono mai stato sciocco.”  
“No, certo che no – convenne quello, baciandolo dietro un orecchio – tu devi essere stato uno di quei ragazzini spaventosi che riescono a mettere gli adulti a disagio… oh, stanno per accendere i falò!”  
   
L’attenzione di tutti i presenti si spostò sui fuochi che venivano appiccati, e che sarebbero bruciati per tutta la notte; i bambini erano entusiasti, e già avrebbero voluto gettare tra le fiamme ancora giovani i loro rametti, e i genitori li trattenevano, ma in fondo anch’essi aspettavano con gioia il momento, persino quelli che non credevano nell’efficacia del rito.  
L’anno precedente le celebrazioni erano state  rovinate dalla pioggia battente, iniziata nel tardo pomeriggio e proseguita fin quasi alla mattina successiva, quindi l’aspettativa per la grande festa era maggiore del solito. E Feoh tanto ne aveva parlato a Elhaz, che lo stregone l’attendeva più che altro per porre finalmente un freno al suo entusiasmo.  
Tra tutte le persone incantate a guardare il fuoco, lui era forse l’unico a non provare gioia e allegria.  
   
   
°°° “Cosa ci fa tu qui? Chi ti ha dato il permesso di partecipare alle celebrazioni?”  
 “Io… volevo solo…”  
Le parole gli si spensero in gola. Qualunque cosa avesse detto, sarebbe servita solo a irritare ancor più quelle persone, quindi perché cercare di giustificarsi?  
 Si sarebbe accontentato di assistere alla festa dai margini, di sussurrare la parole delle canzoni mentre gli altri le intonavano a piena voce, di respirare il profumo dei dolciumi senza assaggiarli, di guardare il bagliore del fuoco senza farsi toccare dal suo calore, di assistere a balli e giochi senza parteciparvi. Ma anche cosi, appena si erano accorti di lui, gli avevano dato contro.  
Uno come lui non doveva permettersi di mostrarsi, e portare disgrazia e cattive memorie in quell’occasione di gioia, perché la festa era per i puri, i benedetti, i fortunati, non per i reietti. La festa era per chi era nato nella luce.  
   
 “Avrebbero dovuto abbandonarti ai lupi quand’eri un neonato!”  
 “Potremmo ancora farlo, sarebbe per il bene del villaggio!”  
   
Qualcuno rise, e lui indietreggiò, spaventato, perché sapeva che non erano semplici parole: era davvero il loro desiderio, era ciò che fermamente credevano giusto e necessario. Non avrebbero avuto esitazioni, né pentimenti, perché per loro sarebbe stata giustizia e purificazione.  
   
 “Che state facendo? Lasciatelo in pace!”  
   
 La voce della sacerdotessa vibrava di rabbia e condanna; sentì le mani di lei sulle spalle, e si ritrovò contro il suo petto in una stretta protettiva.  
 “Kaytara! Tu per prima dovresti renderti conto che quel… mostro… è sgradito agli dei! La sua presenza qui li offende.”  
 “Sciocchezze! È un bambino come tutti gli altri, come i vostri figli. E il vostro odio immotivato…”  
 “È venuto al mondo durante un’eclissi, durante la piccola morte del sole: la sua presenza lorda questa festa!”  
 “Finiscila! Non c’è nulla di maligno in un’eclissi, la vostra è solo una stupida credenza popolare! E se solo provaste a-”  
 “E occorre ricordarti altro? Sua madre è morta nel travaglio, prima di partorirlo! Le hanno tagliato la pancia, lo hanno estratto da un cadavere, ed è stato lui a uccidere quella povera donna! Lui l’ha resa debole, lui le ha avvelenato il sangue! Suo padre avrebbe dovuto strangolarlo, invece di limitarsi a maledirlo, e affidarlo a te. È nato dalle tenebre e dalla morte!”  
 “Suo padre era fuori di sé, accecato dal dolore per la morte di Alyra. Avrebbe imparato a volergli bene se…”  
“Se ne avesse avuto il tempo, dici? Perché una settimana dopo è morto anche lui. La febbre se l’è portato via in due giorni soltanto, lui che era sempre stato vigoroso e sano. Quel mostro gli ha recato disgrazia! Questa festa celebra la vita, e la sua presenza qui oltraggia gli dei!”  
“Un cumulo di ignoranti superstizioni, ecco cosa! Insensate, crudeli, irrazionali. Siete voi a oltraggiare gli dei con questo atteggiamento! Il tempio di Imastel resterà chiuso questa notte: nessuno potrà entrare, non lascerò che lo insozziate con i vostri cuori ipocriti e gonfi di odio.”  
   
 Kaytara lo prese per mano, conducendolo via. L’affetto sincero della sacerdotessa chetava il suo dolore, la sua paura. Era sufficiente starle vicino per sentirsi in pace, circondato dal suo amore.  Sarebbe stato bello non uscire mai dal tempio, non vedere nessun altro che lei, vivere sospeso in quella confortante protezione. Sarebbe stato simile alla felicità.  
   
 Qualcosa lo colpì alla schiena, strappandogli un grido di dolore e stupore. Si fermò e si voltò a guardare il boccale di terracotta infranto a terra; l’umido del vino cominciava a filtrare attraverso i suoi vestiti, e nelle narici ne sentiva l’odore pungente con un’intensità esagerata. Lanciarono altri oggetti, insultarono lui e la donna; Kaytara lo tirava per un braccio, cercando di condurlo via, ma lui restava immobile; fissava i suoi persecutori e sentiva la paura svanire.  
Rabbia, rabbia, rabbia.  
Odio per tutte quelle persone.  
 Per come avevano sempre trattato lui, e ancora di più per come stavano trattando Kaytara.  
Non dovevano osare una sola parola cattiva contro di lei.  
Perché, altrimenti…  
 La terra tremò, un dolore gli trafisse le tempie.  
 Le fiamme delle torce balenarono alte e violente, come investite dall’alcool, e poi si spensero tutte insieme.  
Il fuoco dei roghi aumentò d’intensità nel volgere di un battito di ciglia, e con furia si moltiplicò, si espanse, divorò le strutture di legno che reggevano le lanterne, attaccò le bancarelle, divampò anche sul pavimento di pietra ove non c’era nulla da bruciare. Il dolore continuava, lo stritolava, ma a lui non importava, quasi non lo sentiva, assorbito da quanto stava accadendo.  
   
“Sherihel…”  
   
Mormorò Kaytara, stringendogli più forte la mano, mentre ancora cercava di trascinarlo via, ma lui era saldo come una statua, a guardare la gente che scappava, in preda al panico.  
Le loro urla, i loro visi sconvolti, la loro confusione. Non facevano nemmeno caso a lui, mentre il fuoco infuriava selvaggio, innaturale: pensavano solo a fuggire, proprio come animali inseguiti da un incendio.  
Il sapore della loro paura era come miele, e lo fece sorridere.°°°

   
“Elhaz, guarda!”  
   
Feoh lo chiamò; e il fuoco non era impazzito, e le persone non stavano scappando, la terra non aveva tremato, e tutto era avvenuto nel passato. C’erano solo musica e sorrisi, nel presente.  
Elhaz guardò dove Feoh stava indicando, e vide Jolen e Mellinore danzare insieme, ridenti e affiatati.  
   
“Ero certo che sarebbe andata bene.”  
“Perché tu ci hai messo lo zampino.”  
“Un intervento del tutto trascurabile. Ottimo… prima ho avuto un momento di malinconia, ma questa è una vista che mi restituisce il buonumore.”  
“E allora… vogliamo seguire il buon esempio, e ballare anche noi?”  
“Scordatelo. Ho detto che sono di buonumore, non fuori di me. Sai che non mi piace ballare.”  
“Avanti, a _tutti_ piace ballare! E queste danze portano fortuna, non vuoi farmi contento? – provò a trascinarlo, ma dovette arrendersi alla sua ferma resistenza – E va bene! Almeno andiamo a riempire i boccali, allora; c’è un vino forte, speziato e denso che incendia il petto, e tu non l’hai ancora assaggiato.”  
 “Questo si può fare.”  
   
Approvò Elhaz, accettando finalmente di seguirlo. Feoh gli circondò la vita con un braccio, tenendolo più strettamente a sé.  
   
 “E poi – disse, soave – quando sarai ubriaco, finalmente ti farò ballare.”  
 “In così misero modo sprecheresti la mia ubriachezza? Mi rattrista, e offende, che tu non riesca a pensare a nulla di meglio.”  
 “Oh, per l’attività a cui ti stai riferendo non ho bisogno di farti ubriacare. Non preoccuparti, arriveremo anche a quello… ma prima balleremo!”  
   
Feoh si fece riempire due boccali di vino rosso, scuro e dal profumo penetrante, e ne porse uno a Elhaz, che accettò con un mezzo sorriso; assaggiò, e il sapore era delizioso, appena asprigno, ma con una nota calda e dolce di miele. Gli piaceva, e non era escluso che al primo boccale ne sarebbero seguiti altri, ma se il selvaggio si illudeva di poterlo vedere anche solo vagamente ebbro, avrebbe avuto una grossa delusione. I suoi occhi si posarono sui roghi, e per un momento li rivide furiosi e fuori controllo; subito tornò a guardare Feoh, e lo trovò che gli sorrideva, ignaro di tutto. Bevvero di nuovo, insieme, dopo essersi scambiati una parola di buon augurio, ma poco dopo aver portato il boccale alle labbra, Feoh lo scostò da sé, con una smorfia. Sul labbro inferiore gli spiccava una goccia di sangue scarlatto; la terse via con un dito, ma subito un'altra goccia affiorò.  
   
“Bordo scheggiato – disse con una smorfia – non me n'ero accorto. Non è certo di buon auspicio, dopo un brindisi! In un giorno sacro, per di più!”  
   
Elhaz alzò gli occhi al cielo, ma si trattenne dal pronunciarsi in merito; si avvicinò invece a Feoh, e appoggiandogli una mano sul petto prese fra i denti il labbro. Lo morse senza usare troppa gentilezza e succhiò, spillando sangue dalla piccola ferita. Sentì un brivido scuotere il petto del suo compagno, vide gli occhi di Feoh, vicinissimi, spalancarsi per lo stupore, e sentì il suo respiro arrestarsi. Quando si ritrasse fece guizzare la lingua tra le labbra, un gesto veloce e quasi involontario, e percepì una nota breve e acuta di _timore_ provenire da Feoh. Che stupido, a provare timore _per quello_.  
   
“Visto che un taglietto minacciava di rovinarti la festa, ho posto rimedio.”  
   
Spiegò, inarcando un sopracciglio, e Feoh, frastornato, portò subito le dita lì dove avrebbe dovuto esserci la piccola ferita... e non la trovò. Tastò la pelle di nuovo integra, si guardò i polpastrelli senza la minima traccia di sangue, e un gran sorriso gli si stampò in faccia.  
   
“Credevo che usassi i tuoi poteri curativi solo quando indispensabile!”  
   
Elhaz scrollò le spalle e mandò giù un sorso di vino, che cancellò la lieve traccia di sapore metallico che il sangue aveva lasciato sulla sua lingua.  
   
   
***  
   
Quando la musica cessò, il pubblico applaudì e diede voce al proprio apprezzamento; le offerte che andarono a riversarsi nelle ceste foderate di velluto furono generose, e non pochi promisero agli artisti di tornare, per lo spettacolo successivo.  
Anche Trahern e Roshan lasciarono un lauto simbolo del loro gradimento, prima di andarsene, sottobraccio.  
   
“Sono davvero bravi. È un peccato che si esibiscano in una zona un po' appartata... avrebbero potuto avere molto più pubblico, e molto più guadagno.”  
“Ma meglio per noi: con la confusione che ci sarà in questo momento nei viali centrali, non credo avremmo potuto goderci lo spettacolo con altrettanto agio.”  
“Ti va di tornare, più tardi?”  
“Certo, se ti fa piacere.”  
“Non solo i musici erano straordinari, ma _lei_... che voce meravigliosa, dolce, incredibile! Non ho mai udito un canto così emozionante! Una dote del genere è davvero un dono degli dei.”  
“E tu, Roshan? Sai cantare?”  
“Io? Quando canto io, le cornacchie cadono a terra stecchite.”  
   
Trahern ridacchiò e scosse la testa, mentre Roshan non riusciva a impedirsi di lanciargli continue occhiate.  
   
“Senza dubbio esageri.”  
“No, davvero! Le povere bestie lanciano un ultimo, disperato _Kraaaahhh_ , e muoiono sul colpo.”  
“Fammi sentire.”  
“Oh, no! Proprio no, _mai_! Perché vuoi così male alle cornacchie? Sono animali intelligenti, sai!”  
“La tua voce non mi sembra così terribile. È piacevole, direi.”  
“Ma se provo a cantare subisce un'atroce mutazione, diventa una specie di stridio... e sono molto, _molto_ stonato. Potrebbero usarmi come strumento di tortura. Credimi, _tu non vuoi_ sentirmi.”  
   
Trahern non rispose, ma il sorriso esagerato e impertinente che aveva sulle labbra diceva che ascoltare il suo terribile cantare era diventato un obiettivo. Era più chiaro delle parole:  
   
  _'Posso lasciar cadere il discorso adesso, Roshan, ma insisterò. Oh, se insisterò.'_  
   
Beh, lui non avrebbe ceduto. Poteva anche essere... era _di sicuro_ una stupidaggine, ma si vergognava all'idea di cantare davanti a qualcuno. Si vergognava pure in privato, a dirla tutta.  
Continuò a camminare, fermandosi di tanto in tanto ad ammirare qualche esibizione, raccontando e descrivendo ciò che avveniva intorno a loro: musici, artisti, decorazioni, persone. Si chiedeva se non stesse parlando troppo, ma Trahern non ne sembrava disturbato; non lo fermava mai, se non per porre qualche domanda, o fare dei commenti.  
   
“Oh, c'è uno spettacolo di artisti del fuoco! Sono incredibili... volteggiano e ci giocano come fosse nulla! Ora stanno inscenando come un duello a doppia spada, ma con bastoni infuocati. E   il fuoco è colorato... uno maneggia fiamme viola, l'altro verdi. So che si tratta solo di una reazione chimica, ma è davvero bello!”  
   
“C'è un tale che sta disegnando per terra un ritratto di... c'è scritto _Imastel_ , ma se devo essere sincero, ecco... spero che gli dei apprezzino più le buoni intenzioni che la capacità. Secondo te un dio può soffrire di fegato? Perché dal colore che gli ha dato...”  
   
“Oh, fermo... devia un po' a destra. Ecco, bene. C'era un tizio semi-svenuto disteso in mezzo alla strada. Niente di cui preoccuparsi, però: aveva l'espressione più ubriaca e più felice che io abbia mai visto. Immagino che prima o poi qualcuno lo trascinerà via di lì...”  
   
Di parlare a ruota libera quando si trovava con Trahern si era già reso conto, ma quella sera gli sembrava di stare blaterando più del solito. Colpa dell'entusiasmo, certo. Non era nemmeno stato molto sicuro di partecipare ai festeggiamenti in città, fino a quel pomeriggio.  
Gli anni precedenti ci era sempre andato con Larèn e Aris, ma per quella volta aveva deciso di rinunciare. Si era detto che lo faceva perché doveva studiare, finire un saggio che gli era stato assegnato da Jaldon. La realtà era che non voleva andarci perché Trahern aveva detto che  non aveva intenzione di partecipare.  
   
 _'Non sono mai stato un grande appassionato di festeggiamenti in mezzo alla folla.'_  
   
Libera scelta la sua, certo, ma lui sentiva che non sarebbe riuscito a divertirsi come gli anni passati, se Trahern non fosse stato della compagnia. Ormai trascorrevano quasi tutte le loro serate insieme; a volte anche fino a tarda notte. Erano ore fatte di studio, letture, discorsi seri e chiacchiere leggere, e il pensiero di passare separati proprio una notte di festa lo rattristava... lo faceva sentire in colpa.  
Quindi aveva assicurato gli altri due fratelli di andare pure, e divertirsi, e si era preparato a una tranquilla serata domestica, a un brindisi privato, accompagnato dai dolci che Ilesha aveva preparato per la ricorrenza. Avrebbero anche potuto cercare nel parco del castello le fronde da gettare nel fuoco... quello del camino non sarà stato un rogo benedetto, ma poteva andare bene lo stesso.  
Non era dispiaciuto di restare a casa, tutt'altro... si sentiva felice e impaziente come un bambino.  
Ma era con Trahern da appena una mezz'ora, quando quello si era alzato.  
   
“Allora, Roshan... dici che possiamo farlo un giro a questa festa, io e te?”  
   
Lui l'aveva fissato, del tutto colto di sorpresa, chiedendosi che mai poteva avergli fatto cambiare idea. Larèn e Aris erano usciti appena un'ora prima, e tanto sarebbe valso andare con loro, già che c'er... poi l'aveva colpito il pensiero che forse Trahern aveva sempre inteso andarci solo con lui, e perciò aveva lasciato che i fratelli li precedessero.  
Il cuore gli aveva battuto un po' più veloce, ma si era affrettato a calmarlo, dicendogli che Trahern doveva aver semplicemente cambiato idea. Che, seppure non amasse i _festeggiamenti in mezzo alla folla,_ dopo tanti anni passati lontano da casa doveva essergli venuta la curiosità di andare.  
Ecco, tutto lì. Aveva cambiato idea. Le persone lo fanno.  
Anche quando i tuoi fratelli ti hanno a lungo e inutilmente pregato di unirti a loro, e tu hai più volte ripetuto loro che non ne avevi voglia né interesse, niente t'impedisce, d'un tratto, di decidere che in fondo ci vuoi andare.  
   
“Roshan?”  
   
Aveva chiesto Trahern, inclinando di lato la testa, le sopracciglia appena aggrottate, perplesso perché lui non aveva ancora emesso un fiato.  
   
“Certo! Fantastico! È che non me l'aspettavo, avevi detto... vado a cambiarmi! E faccio preparare una carrozza! Ci metto un attimo!”  
   
Era corso via, e con la coda dell'occhio aveva colto il sorriso divertito dell'amico.  
   
E così eccolo, sottobraccio a Trahern, a sentirsi felice in maniera esagerata, a quella che gli sembrava la Festa di Primavera più bella della sua vita. Era indeciso su quale delle due versioni della serata fosse la migliore: quella che stava vivendo, o la perduta possibilità di festeggiare in privato.  
Perduta... _no_. La notte era lunga, e non credeva che l'avrebbero passata tutta fuori casa; una volta rientrati avrebbero avuto il tempo di stare ancora un po' insieme. Magari non in uno dei loro alloggi, ma nella veranda, sotto le stelle, per continuare ad ammirare quel cielo limpido, infinito e mozzafiato. E forse avrebbe trovato le parole giuste per descriverlo a Trahern... paragoni tali da rendere in modo degno quanto fosse profondamente blu il suo colore, quante e quanto luminose le stelle.  
   
____________  
 


	11. Capitolo 11

**Tenebra e Luce**

Capitolo 11  
____________________  
   
La bella veranda che durante l'inverno aveva ospitato tante volte Trahern e Roshan, con la primavera era tornata a essere una balconata. La copertura era stata smantellata dopo la festa di Primavera, da una decina di giorni, ormai: via le stufe, i tappeti, via anche i grandi divani imbottiti, sostituiti da altri più freschi e adatti alla bella stagione.  
Trahern sedeva lì, al sole tiepido, e la brezza di tanto in tanto gli portava profumo di fiori; l'oggetto appoggiato di fianco a lui non lo voleva nemmeno toccare. Il solo pensare a cosa fosse... a cosa si supponeva dovesse servirgli, lo riempiva di frustrazione. L'aveva accettato per buona creanza, per buon senso, per diplomazia, ma ciò che avrebbe voluto fare sarebbe stato testarne l'effettiva solidità sulla schiena del suo futuro suocero, che gliene aveva fatto dono poche ore prima.  
Un bastone. Un maledetto bastone.  
Uno di quelli lunghi e sottili che usavano i ciechi.  
Involontariamente contrasse le mascelle.  
Era un oggetto pregiato, antico, costoso, non un semplice pezzo di legno. Lo aveva esaminato con attenzione, seguendo con i polpastrelli le raffinate incisioni che lo decoravano, e aveva pensato che, in tempi passati, ne avrebbe apprezzato la bellezza. Ora, invece, gli metteva solo rabbia, anche se sapeva che quel dono non voleva essere un'offesa o una provocazione, pur non brillando certo per delicatezza.  
   
“Trahern!”   
   
La voce di Roshan, vicina, benvenuta. Si voltò nella direzione da cui proveniva e accolse il ragazzo con un sorriso, accantonando i pensieri grigi.  
   
“Allora, com'è andato l'incontro con Barion Krover? Non ne eri molto entusiasta, ieri sera. Il primo vero e proprio colloquio dopo anni... io sarei stato nervoso.”  
“È stato noioso, e annoierebbe anche te sentirne un resoconto… ma è andato bene. Ho persino ricevuto un regalo.”  
   
Con un cenno della testa indicò l'oggetto del suo malanimo, e poco dopo sentì Roshan che gli sedeva vicino, picchiettando il pavimento con la punta del bastone.  
   
“Dal colore sembrerebbe legno di temharas.”  
“Esatto.”  
“Dev'essere costato molto, allora.”  
“Già. Il modo del mio futuro suocero per dirmi che gli vado ancora bene, nonostante io sia ormai merce difettosa.”  
“Trahern! Non dire così!”  
   
Lui sbuffò seccamente dal naso, appoggiandosi allo schienale.  
   
“Perché non dovrei? È la verità. Per Krover non è sufficiente possedere la più grande compagnia mercantile dell'impero... vuole essere accettato a pieno titolo nelle sfere della nobiltà: sarei potuto tornare privo di braccia e gambe, e per lui non sarebbe stato un problema, purché avessi avuto il mio titolo.”  
“Non è nobile di nascita, però... anche così non tutti l'accetteranno. C'è chi non lo farebbe nemmeno se sua figlia sposasse l'erezar. Nemmeno se _lui in persona_ sposasse l'erezar!”  
“Credo se ne renda conto, ma l'influenza indiretta che spera di ricavare nell'Assemblea dei Dezar compensa questa mancanza. I suoi interessi diventeranno anche gli interessi della nostra famiglia, e i vantaggi che ne trarrà gli premono anche più dell'avere un blasone.”  
“… comunque io non credo che il messaggio di questo regalo sia quello che gli attribuisci. È qualcosa che deve aver pensato possa esserti utile… ed è anche una piccola opera d’arte.”  
“Lo so. Lo so, è solo che… è difficile spiegarlo. Da una parte so che farei meglio a imparare a usarlo, dall’altra mi sembra che metta il definitivo sigillo sul mio essere invalido.”  
   
Gli arrivò, in ammonizione, un colpetto di bastone su una caviglia.  
   
“Nessuno che ti conosca penserebbe di te in quel termine.”  
“Eppure è così che mi farebbe sentire!”  
   
Esclamò frustrato, e alzatosi si diresse con decisione alla balaustra; vi poggiò le mani e tenne le spalle leggermente incurvate, e gli occhi fissi davanti a sé, verso le montagne che si stagliavano all’orizzonte.  
   
“Cinque passi, dal divanetto alla balaustra. Facile, lo so a memoria. Come so a memoria la strada e quanti passi ci sono fra la sala da pranzo e la biblioteca, fra questa terrazza e la sala della quercia, e così via. Ma la mia vita non potrà svolgersi solo tra poche stanze di questo castello… e non voglio essere costretto a chiedere aiuto ogni volta, per potermi muovere fuori da esso.”  
“Sai che ci sono cinque passi per raggiungere il parapetto, e ci sei arrivato senza problemi… ma se qualcuno avesse, per sbadataggine, lasciato una sedia, o spostato il tavolo basso, lungo il tuo percorso? Adesso avrei potuto avvisarti io, ma se fossi stato solo? Avresti potuto inciamparci.”  
   
Sentì Roshan accanto a sé, la sua mano accanto alla propria sulla balaustra, così vicina da sfiorarla.  
   
“L’avrei presa molto male – sorrise, amaro – mi sarei arrabbiato, ragion per cui mi sarei trovato patetico, e trovandomi patetico mi sarei arrabbiato ancora di più.”  
“Ma con il bastone non sarebbe successo: avresti saputo in anticipo se il percorso era sgombro o no. E così anche in un ambiente che non conosci, in cui ti trovassi per la prima volta… sapresti individuare gli ostacoli anche senza nessuno accanto… un intralcio, la presenza di uno scalino, il bordo di un tappeto. Sarebbe come un prolungamento del tatto, e tu già usi quello e gli altri sensi per sostituire la vista. Dovresti provare a considerarlo come un aiuto per muoverti in modo più… naturale.”  
“Naturale. Già. Camminare _è_ un’azione naturale. Le persone normali non si mettono a contare i passi, non ragionano su ogni movimento che compiono… reagiscono a ciò che vedono in modo istintivo, inconscio, senza pensare, senza misurare le distanze o preoccuparsi di continuo della propria posizione.”  
“Esatto! E tu non puoi continuare a farlo… è logorante! E limitante. È giusto memorizzare l’ambiente per sapersi orientare, ma non è sufficiente… questo bastone non è un simbolo d’invalidità, è uno strumento d’indipendenza!”  
“È tutto giusto ciò che dici. In verità il mio stesso buon senso ha cercato di farmi capire il concetto già da prima che Barion arrivasse con questo regalo, ma… volevo rimandare la questione. Ignorarla. Come se fosse possibile che un mattino, svegliandomi, mi trovassi di nuovo a vedere.”  
   
Sentì la mano di Roshan posarsi fra le sue scapole, e quel tocco gentile lo spinse a raddrizzare la postura. Voleva avere per lo meno un portamento dignitoso, vista l’ammissione poco onorevole che stava per fare.  
   
“La verità è che avevo paura. Di quello che mi aspettava, di quello che avrei perduto. E cercavo un modo per negare la realtà.”  
“Non c’è niente di male a essere spaventati, quando si viene travolti da un evento del genere! L’importante è saper reagire, alla fine, e tu lo hai fatto… ti sei ripreso la tua vita. E anche se è diversa da com’era prima, non significa che non possa essere… ugualmente bella – tacque, per qualche secondo, e aggiunse – e tornando al bastone, potrai anche darlo impunemente sugli stinchi a chi ti irrita.”  
   
Trahern sorrise, voltandosi verso il ragazzo.  
   
“Com’è che riesci a farmi dire cose che non direi a nessun altro, Roshan?”  
“Forse perché… come avevi detto, rispetto agli altri tuoi familiari sono quasi un estraneo.”  
“No! – con una mano lo strinse per il gomito – quella volta dissi una sciocchezza. Non eri un estraneo allora, come potresti esserlo adesso?… tu sei quello che mi ha scrollato dall’apatia, che mi ha salvato. Potrei chiamarti amico, o fratello, e non sarebbe abbastanza.”  
   
Spostò la mano, per posargliela sul volto, sulla guancia liscia e fresca, e percepì un lieve sorriso; provò un sentimento di tenerezza, desiderio di vicinanza, di _necessità,_ e prima di rendersene conto gli fece una carezza con il pollice, poco sotto l’occhio.  
   
“Roshan… nella lingua antica, il tuo nome significa _‘luce del giorno’_. Non ho mai conosciuto nessuno che si chiamasse in modo tanto adeguato.”  
   
Con la mano ferma sulla sua guancia, percependo i suoi movimenti, fu come se potesse vederlo: lo sbattere stupito degli occhi, l’aprirsi e il chiudersi della bocca, per una risposta che non era stata trovata. Roshan chinò appena il capo, premendosi un po' di più contro la sua mano, e lui non riuscì a impedirsi di stringerla con delicatezza, sperando di comunicargli così, anche senza parole, tutta la sua gratitudine, tutto il suo affetto.  
Era una sensazione che gli piaceva, quella della pelle di Roshan sotto le dita; gli dava un’emozione calda, confortante, e il desiderio di prolungare il contatto fino a imprimersela nell’anima. Non era assurdo provare un simile senso di sicurezza grazie a un ragazzo così giovane? Lui, poi, che non si era mai affidato a nessuno, convinto che un uomo dovesse saper bastare a se stesso.  
 _Luce del giorno_.  
Quella che come per un miracolo riusciva a insinuarsi nelle sue tenebre, e a diradarle.  
Il silenzio tra loro si protraeva, ma non lo metteva a disagio, non sembrava sbagliato, impacciato; senza parole, solo con quel loro contatto, si stavano dicendo molto.  
E quanto ancora avrebbe voluto dirgli, sempre così, senza parlare, eppure capendosi fino in fondo; sentì un fremito, lungo la schiena, nelle braccia, tanto era forte l’istinto di abbracciarlo. Non era più successo, da quando gli aveva raccontato lo scontro in cui aveva perso la vista, e gli sembrava che fosse un tempo davvero troppo lungo.    
Sentì la mano di Roshan posarsi sulla sua; incerta, all’inizio, ma poi le loro dita s’intrecciarono, si strinsero, e il cuore gli diede una breve stretta… un guizzo di gioia, un rimprovero, e un ammonimento.  
   
“Io… io credo… d-devo andare!”  
   
Roshan gli sfuggì dalle dita, e un attimo dopo lo sentì allontanarsi a passo svelto, quasi di corsa; avrebbe voluto chiamarlo, fermarlo, ma quel pensiero non durò che un secondo. Meglio lasciarlo andare, se aveva sentito il bisogno di… scappare.  
E meglio ancora se lui si fosse fermato ad analizzare i propri sentimenti. Voler bene a Roshan era una cosa; essergli grato, apprezzare il tempo che trascorrevano insieme… tutto ciò era normale, e doveroso.  
Il sentimento che aveva appena provato era tutt’altra questione. E anche il desiderio di avere Roshan solo per sé, di essere per lui la persona più importante lo era.  
   
~°~  
   
Roshan si rifugiò nei propri alloggi, con le guance in fiamme e il fiato corto. Compì due giri del salottino, cercando di calmarsi, con le braccia strettamente conserte al petto e i pensieri in subbuglio, prima di sedersi e cercare di ragionare con distacco su quanto appena accaduto.  
Trahern faceva affidamento sui sensi che gli erano rimasti... non poteva guardarlo negli occhi, non poteva vedere le sue espressioni, quindi l'aveva toccato, ecco tutto.  
Ma stava mentendo a se stesso, e lo sapeva; mentiva su quello, e sui propri sentimenti confusi. Che c'era di meno saggio dell'avere un'infatuazione per Trahern?  
E poi, era davvero un'infatuazione? Lui quasi non aveva esperienza, in quella materia, non aveva mai dedicato molto tempo alla costruzione di rapporti.  
Preso dal desiderio di rendere il dezar orgoglioso e ripagarlo della sua generosità, di riscattare un giorno il nome della propria famiglia e dare nuovo lustro al proprio titolo, si era sempre impegnato al massimo nello studio, dedicandovi ben più del tempo e delle forze che ci si sarebbe aspettati prima da un bambino, e ora da un ragazzo.  
Così tanto si era concentrato su quei suoi obiettivi, da aver quasi del tutto trascurato, senza nemmeno accorgersene, la vita di un normale adolescente: non aveva amici, oltre Aris e Larèn, e non aveva esperienza alcuna di relazioni sentimentali.  
O meglio, qualcosa c'era stato, l'estate precedente, ma era stata una storia morta quasi prima d'iniziare.  
Galian. Insieme ai genitori e a fratelli e sorelle erano stati ospiti presso il castello per quasi tre mesi; erano lontani parenti del dezar, provenivano da lontano e da molto tempo non visitavano la capitale. Galian gli era maggiore di un anno, o poco più; aveva i capelli neri e ricci, gli occhi scuri, e la bocca sottile, sempre pronta al sorriso. Era fin troppo estroverso e non molto amante dei libri, e queste caratteristiche gliel'avevano fatto prendere in antipatia, al primo impatto. Si era ricreduto in fretta, però, dovendo ammettere che il ragazzo era intelligente, e che, se pure il suo contegno non fosse adeguato al rango cui apparteneva, la sua compagnia era divertente. Si trovava bene con lui, ed era più che soddisfatto della loro neonata amicizia così com'era, ma dopo qualche tempo le attenzioni di Galian nei suoi confronti si erano fatte diverse da quelle che si hanno per un amico.  
E poi il modo in cui lo guardava, in cui gli si rivolgeva... e l'andare a trascinarlo via dai suoi libri, ricordandogli ridendo di comportarsi da buon ospite. Il suo cercare di passare il più tempo possibile da soli, chiedendogli di mostrargli la città, la sua curiosità per tutto ciò che lo riguardava, la sua insistenza più o meno scherzosa, quando aveva scoperto che non sapeva nuotare, nell'offerta di insegnargli.  
Lui non era mai stato corteggiato. Non aveva mai nemmeno _pensato_ che qualcuno potesse trovarlo abbastanza interessante da mostrare quel tipo di intenzioni nei suoi confronti, e se ne sentiva stupito, confuso, incerto. Non ricambiava quell'interesse, non sapeva come comportarsi, e provava troppo pudore per chiedere consiglio a qualcuno di fidato.  
Sapeva che avrebbe dovuto chiarirsi con il ragazzo, dirgli che non provava nulla di romantico per lui, invece di comportarsi come se non avesse inteso, attendendo che fosse Galian a svelarsi del tutto. E tanto, anche continuando a rimandare la questione, poco sarebbe cambiato: il suo sarebbe sempre stato un rifiuto.  
Però gli spiaceva ferire i sentimenti di Galian, temeva di danneggiare la loro amicizia, e inoltre... era lusingato.  
L'essere desiderato era un concetto talmente nuovo, per lui, da sentirsi riempito di meraviglia; era qualcosa, aveva sempre pensato, che capitava agli altri, non a lui. E pensandoci, la sensazione gli piaceva, blandiva un lato vanitoso che non credeva di possedere.  
Così aveva taciuto, e aveva aspettato, e quando il corteggiamento di Galian si era fatto esplicito, quando una sera, mentre passeggiavano da soli in un angolo isolato del parco del castello, Galian l'aveva fermato e gli aveva circondato la vita con un braccio, e gli aveva sfiorato le labbra con un bacio leggero...  
… lui aveva commesso un errore, e l'aveva lasciato fare.  
Per non ferirlo. Per vanità.  
Ancora si sentiva in colpa, nel ricordare l'espressione felice che aveva visto sul viso di Galian, dopo, e il modo quasi timido in cui aveva riavvicinato il volto al suo, per baciarlo ancora. Lui non aveva provato nulla, nel loro primo, casto contatto, e il secondo bacio, più intimo e profondo, l'aveva infastidito.  
Non gli era piaciuto sentire quelle labbra sulle proprie, l'aveva nauseato l'invasione di una lingua estranea, e il corpo di Galian stretto al suo, il calore che ne emanava, lo metteva a disagio. Si era costretto a ricambiare l'abbraccio, e il bacio; ci aveva provato come meglio aveva potuto, ma il suo impaccio non era certo sfuggito a Galian, che però lo aveva scambiato per inesperienza.  
Ed era vero, era del tutto inesperto... ma se si fosse sentito coinvolto, almeno, l'entusiasmo sarebbe stato un ottimo sostituto all'abilità. Nemmeno nei giorni successivi era riuscito a sciogliersi; anzi, piuttosto la sua goffaggine e i timori erano aumentati, così come il suo pentimento per essersi messo in una situazione simile. Cercava di ricambiare i gesti affettuosi di Galian, ma la sua mancanza di spontaneità gli sembrava così penosamente evidente... almeno quanto lo era il fatto che ora cercasse di evitare di rimanere troppo spesso solo con lui. Ancora si chiedeva come fosse possibile che l'altro non si fosse accorto della verità, e cercasse di metterlo a suo agio in ogni modo, come se la colpa di tanta incertezza fosse sua.  
Galian avrebbe voluto andare oltre l'intimità dei baci o dei palpeggiamenti attraverso i vestiti, ma teneva a lui abbastanza da essere disposto a governare gli istinti, ad aspettare, prendendo la sua ritrosia per timidezza, timore, insicurezza. Quel rispetto nei suoi confronti lo aveva fatto sentire ancora più in colpa: se Galian avesse desiderato solo uno sfogo sessuale, sarebbe stato più facile confessargli la verità. Se avesse cercato di costringerlo gli sarebbe addirittura stato grato, per una tale perfetta occasione di chiudere il rapporto.  
Ma quella tenerezza, quell'amore sincero e speranzoso, lo facevano sentire come il più meschino degli ingannatori. Era giunto a pensare che, sebbene non provasse desiderio per Galian, avrebbe potuto cedere alle sue richieste, forse non esplicite, ma più che mai chiare, di andare a letto insieme.  
Ma quanto si sarebbe sentito in colpa verso di lui, _dopo_? Quanto peggiore sarebbe stato l'inganno?  
Infine, un mese dopo il loro primo bacio, aveva trovato il coraggio di confessare tutti quei suoi pensieri al diretto interessato; tutti i suoi sentimenti… o meglio, la mancanza di essi.  
 E dopo avergli raccontato la verità era stato sul punto di dirgli che se ancora desiderava andare a letto con lui, anche subito... avrebbe accettato. Glielo doveva, in un certo senso, e se non si poteva possedere il cuore, possedere il corpo doveva essere comunque meglio di niente, vero?  
Ma non era riuscito a fargli quella proposta; non aveva potuto, ammutolito dall'espressione ferita sul volto di Galian, dai suoi occhi che non aveva mai immaginato di poter vedere così tristi. E così si era reso conto di non capire un bel nulla dell'amore, di non essere pronto, di aver rovinato tutto proprio cercando di non rovinare nulla, di aver fatto del male cercando di non ferire. C'era da stupirsi, che la loro giovane amicizia non fosse sopravvissuta a quella storia?  
   
Mai, _mai_ Galian gli aveva fatto battere forte il cuore, come Trahern era stato in grado di fare con un semplice gesto. Mai aveva sentito la pelle formicolare di un piacevole calore sotto il tocco della mano di Galian. E i suoi baci, la sua bocca, l'avevano solo disturbato, quasi disgustato.  
Ma quando a volte si ritrovava a fissare la bocca di Trahern, pensava solo a quanto sembrasse calda e morbida, e ciò che provava era all'opposto del disgusto. Era curiosità, desiderio.  
Trahern gli piaceva. Gli era piaciuto già anni prima, quando le loro vite si erano poco più che sfiorate, e gli piaceva ancor di più ora che si erano legate in modo così stretto. Gli voleva bene, era orgoglioso di avere la sua stima, lo riempiva di gioia che apprezzasse la sua compagnia… ma l’attrazione era inaspettata: era qualcosa a cui era talmente impreparato da non sapere se lo agitava di più l’idea che non fosse ricambiata, o quella che lo fosse.  
Però, da quella storia con Galian, aveva imparato una cosa: non avrebbe più mentito sui propri sentimenti né a se stesso né agli altri.  
   
Tornò alla balconata, e mentre vi si dirigeva alzò le mani davanti a sé; vide che tremavano un po’, e gli venne da sorridere, da quanto si sentiva sciocco.   
Uscì sulla terrazza senza fare rumore, e per qualche minuto restò immobile a osservare Trahern, che camminava muovendo il bastone davanti a sé, a destra e sinistra in ampi archi, facendo pratica. Era un movimento fluido, che si interrompeva quando il bastone toccava qualcosa, una fioriera, una statua, una panca di marmo; allora, sempre usando quello strumento per il quale ancora provava antipatia - lo si capiva, dalla sua fronte corrucciata - ne studiava la forma, ne prendeva la misure. Così, concentrato, percorreva il perimetro della balconata, e fu solo quando era ormai a pochi passi da lui che Roshan lo chiamò per nome. Trahern si fermò all’istante, girandosi verso il suono della sua voce, e lui gli fu subito vicino, con il cuore in gola e il viso bollente; quando parlò, almeno, la voce era salda.  
   
“Scusami se prima sono andato via a quel modo. Devo esserti sembrato uno stupido ragazzino.”  
“No. Scusami tu, se ho fatto qualcosa che ti ha messo a disagio. Non era mia intenzione.”  
   
C’era genuino rammarico, preoccupazione, nella voce di Trahern, come se temesse di averlo offeso, e non c’era nulla di più lontano dalla verità.  
Roshan scosse la testa, sorridendo.  
   
“Disagio… no, a meno che il disagio non sia l’emozione che provi quando qualcosa ti fa stare troppo bene, e non sai spiegarla. O non sei pronto a farlo. E sul momento ti spaventa, ma se ci ripensi… vorresti solo che continuasse.”  
   
Trahern gli si avvicinò di un passo ancora, e sorrise a sua volta.  
   
“Era questo, che ti faceva sentire troppo bene?”  
Chiese, cercando il suo viso con una mano; gliela fece scivolare su una guancia, scendendo giù, sul collo, sfiorando la clavicola che spuntava dallo scollo della blusa. Roshan riuscì a trattenere un sospiro, ma non riuscì a impedire ai propri occhi di chiudersi.  
“Sì. E forse ancora non so spiegarla a parole, ma so cosa significa.”  
   
Riaprì gli occhi e guardando Trahern si sentì felice, euforico, sicuro di quello che voleva. E curioso: voleva ricambiare il gesto, accarezzargli il volto, sentire la sua pelle sotto le dita. Alzò una mano ed esitò solo un secondo, prima di posarla sulla guancia di lui; era fresca, ben rasata, gli sembrava perfetta. Tanto perfetta che volle prendersi anche l’altra, e tenne il suo viso fra le mani, accarezzandolo, adorandolo, continuando a stupirsi che potesse _davvero_ provare interesse nei suoi confronti. Fece scivolare le mani sulle sue spalle, sul suo petto, e le lasciò ricadere ai propri fianchi, aspettando che Trahern dicesse o facesse qualcosa.  
Un passo ancora, ed erano ormai così vicini da sfiorarsi; Trahern lo cercò con una mano, e gliela posò sul collo, di lato, dove di certo poteva avvertire il galoppare del suo cuore.  
E poi… chinò il viso verso il suo. Lento, come per dargli il tempo di tirarsi indietro, se avesse voluto.  
Roshan tremò: un palpito rapido, piacevole, caldissimo, e d’istinto gli andò incontro.  
Un bacio. Il primo, che contasse.  
Un assaggiarsi reciproco, lento e languido, a labbra socchiuse; un bacio lungo, non profondo, ma un tale abisso d’emozione che Roshan si sentì meravigliosamente perduto. Chiuse gli occhi e circondò il collo di Trahern con le braccia, stupendosi ancora di quanto potesse essere piacevole il tocco delle labbra di un’altra persona, e desiderò di più.  
Ma Trahern si staccò da lui, pur solo del necessario per poter parlare.  
   
“E questo, invece, sai spiegare come ti fa sentire?”  
“Questo… come se… come quando inizi a essere un po’ ubriaco, e senti la testa leggera… e il petto in fiamme, e sei un po’ confuso, ma al tempo stesso certe cose ti sembrano d’improvviso chiarissime, e sei felice al punto di sentirti sciocco, e spensierato, e tutto ti pare bellissimo e forse inizi anche a parlare troppo.”  
Trahern ridacchiò, accarezzandogli il viso.  
“A quanto pare sei benedetto dalle sbronze allegre.”  
“Non che mi sia ubriacato molte volte: a contarle sulle dita di una mano, ne avanzerebbero un paio.”  
“E _questo tipo_ di ubriachezza… sei certo di desiderarla?”  
   
In risposta Roshan si sporse a baciarlo ancora, mordendogli con gentilezza il labbro inferiore, e Trahern ricambiò, accarezzandolo con la punta della lingua.  
Ma il contatto fu breve, e Trahern si staccò un’altra volta da lui, allontanandosi di un passo e sciogliendo anche il loro abbraccio. Roshan provò una fitta di delusione, si chiese se avesse sbagliato qualcosa, per un attimo ebbe paura di aver rovinato il momento… il tutto per un paio di secondi, poi si rese conto delle voci che si stavano avvicinando.  
Con tutto il bene che voleva loro, Roshan sentì l’impulso di prendere a schiaffi Aris e Larèn.  
   
“Trahern, eccoti qui! È da un pezzo che ti chiedo la rivincita a traktir, e che tu svicoli, ma questa volta non mi sfuggirai. E visto che c’è anche Roshan possiamo iniziare subito.”  
“In realtà preferirei continuare a godermi il tepore e la brezza qui fuori. Non credo che quello di una partita sia un bisogno così improrogabile da no- ”  
“Lo so, è una bella giornata, peccato stare dentro – Aris diede una piccola scossa al bauletto che teneva tra le braccia - per questo ho con me la versione portatile. Vogliamo iniziare? Non mi sembra che tu sia occupato, in questo momento.”  
   
Nonostante la seccatura, Roshan sorrise nel vedere l’espressione che come un lampo passò sul viso di Trahern: sembrava avesse dato un morso a un frutto molto aspro.  
   
“Io sono qui solo per ammirare mentre lo batti un’altra volta, non arrabbiarti con me!”  
   
Puntualizzò Larèn, alzando le mani; Trahern sospirò, e scosse le spalle.  
   
“Non sono arrabbiato, ma è triste dover schiacciare ancora una volta il mio fratellino. Cominciate a tirare fuori i pezzi, noi arriviamo subito.”  
   
Appena i due si furono allontanati abbastanza, Roshan afferrò Trahern per un braccio.  
   
“Questa sera – sussurrò – quando verrò da te…”  
“No. Stasera è meglio di no.”  
“Cosa? No! Io voglio-”  
“E anche domani… sarebbe meglio cercare di passare la giornata lontani. O di non rimanere da soli insieme, almeno.”  
“…ma… perché? Ti sei… pentito?”  
Le parole gli uscirono così sconsolate che quasi provò imbarazzo per se stesso, ma Trahern scosse la testa, e posò una mano sulla sua.  
“No. E ciò che più vorrei sarebbe andarcene _ora_ , nei miei alloggi. Ma voglio anche che tu sia del tutto sicuro di voler iniziare… _questo_. Che tu ci dorma sopra per una notte, che ci rifletta per un giorno. Per capire se lo vuoi davvero, o se solo ti sei fatto trasportare dalla situazione.”  
“Non mi sono fatto trasportare! Conosco la differenza fra-”  
“Roshan, per favore. Non credere che per me sarà facile, starti lontano.”  
“Beh, io so già di essere sicuro, ma farò come desideri. Prometto. E così se saremo lontani per questa notte… e per domani… che vorresti fare, poi, dopodomani?”  
“Dopodomani, comunque sia, ti rapirò.”  
   
Promise Trahern.  
   
 _____________________

NdA

Una piccola curiosità sul capitolo :)  
Roshan è un nome che esiste davvero; è persiano, e significa proprio 'luce del giorno'.  
Anche Trahern è un nome vero; è gallese, significa 'forte come il ferro'.

Quando ancora la fic era in progettazione e mi scervellavo cercando nomi decenti, mi sono messa anche a vagare sui siti che spiegano il significato dei nomi in tutte le lingue immaginabili, e ho trovato questi. Colpo di fulmine! Li ho scelti, e li amo, proprio per il loro significato, che si adattava così bene a Trahern e Roshan, alla loro situazione e al loro carattere. Non li trovate perfetti?^^ (e hanno anche un suono abbastanza 'esotico' da adattarsi a un fantasy) 


	12. Chapter 12

#  ** Tenebra e Luce **

 Capitolo 12  
 ________________  
   
   
Al suo tavolo alla locanda, dopo aver fatto onore a una più che generosa porzione di stufato e a due grossi boccali di birra forte, Feoh ricontava compiaciuto i soldi guadagnati con l’ultima battuta di caccia. Dieci interi giorni lontano da casa, sulle tracce di quell’enorme, spaventoso bestione che era il vorkal, dormendo all’aperto, poco e male, e mangiando allo stesso modo. Per non parlare dell’innegabile tensione che persino un cacciatore esperto come lui provava, al pensiero di trovarsi di fronte un orso così gigantesco e feroce… timore che doveva certo essere condiviso anche dai suoi tre compagni, benché nessuno ne avesse fatto cenno. Ognuno di loro aveva pregato che il bestione cadesse in una delle trappole, dando loro la possibilità di abbatterlo a distanza di sicurezza, ma tutte le loro devote richieste erano rimaste inascoltate; quando si erano trovati faccia a faccia con la loro preda, per un momento era stato certo di morire, e non aveva nemmeno avuto paura, si era più che altro sentito… truffato. Per tutte le cose che non avrebbe più potuto fare, per i progetti che sarebbero rimasti incompiuti. E aveva provato rabbia e tormento al pensiero che Elhaz avrebbe sofferto per la sua morte, che forse si sarebbe sentito in colpa per aver acconsentito alla sua partenza. Ecco: lasciare solo e infelice Elhaz, quella era stata la sua unica, vera paura.  
Ma il vorkal era stato abbattuto, la ricompensa intascata, e di lì a breve sarebbe stato a casa, e finalmente avrebbe potuto sbattere Elhaz sul letto e…  
… e niente. Elhaz l’avrebbe mandato a fare un bagno. Figurarsi, dopo dieci giorni che non si dava una lavata degna di tal nome, il suo stregone non l’avrebbe toccato nemmeno con la punta di un dito. Magari non avrebbe nemmeno avuto tutti i torti, pensò, dandosi un’annusata.  
Sbuffò, deluso. Non che la prospettiva di farsi un bagno fosse male accolta, ne sentiva un gran bisogno, anzi… il problema era che ciò avrebbe rovinato il suo piano di entrare in casa di gran carriera, saltare addosso al suo amato e strappargli gli abiti di dosso prima che questi si rendesse conto di ciò che stava capitando.  
A meno che…  
Si alzò, raggiungendo Niwa al bancone e poggiandovi sopra il dovuto per il pasto, più una buona mancia; un fatto abbastanza insolito da destare l’attenzione della donna, che lo squadrò inarcando un sopracciglio.  
   
“Niwa – esordì, con un sorriso - mi chiedevo se potevi essere così gentile da farmi usare la tinozza della tua locanda.”  
“Perché dovrei far occupare a te il bagno dei miei clienti, quando hai una vasca a casa tua?”  
“Lo so che sembra una richiesta strana, ma è per una buona causa! E poi quale dei tuoi pensionanti vuoi che venga a farsi un bagno adesso? È quasi ora di cena!”  
Niwa lo guardava a braccia conserte, con espressione del tutto indifferente.  
“Avanti! Non ci metterò molto… non puoi farmi questo favore?”  
Lei scrollò le spalle e con un cenno della testa indicò le scale.  
“Vai. Vedi di fare in fretta, però. E di asciugare in terra, quando hai finito.”  
“Sei una donna meravigliosa, Niwa. Ah… e sarebbe troppo chiedere se hai degli abiti puliti da prestarmi? Te li riporto domani, e poi non credo che a tuo marito darebbe fastidio…”  
“ _Vai_ , Feoh.”  
   
~°~  
   
Dopo essersi lavato per bene non fu piacevole tornare a indossare vestiti inzaccherati, ma si consolò pensando che si trattava di sopportare solo per pochi minuti. Giunto a destinazione mollò sacca e stivali nell’anticamera, con le dita si pettinò all’indietro i capelli ancora umidi e sogghignò, già assaporando le ore di sconcio divertimento che l’attendevano.  
Sì, molte ore. E molte sconcezze.  
Nella sala Elhaz non c’era, e nemmeno nella cucina; forse era quindi in camera da letto, cosa che si accordava alla perfezione ai suoi progetti.  
E il semplice _pensiero_ di tali progetti era stato sufficiente a creare un certo movimento, dalle parti del bassoventre; si accarezzò il membro semieretto attraverso le braghe e, dopo averla brevemente considerata, scartò l’idea di presentarsi già nudo, già con l’uccello in piena gloria e pronto all’azione. Già lo immaginava, Elhaz, che ben lungi dal trovarlo attraente, scoppiava a ridergli in faccia.  
Senza perdere altro tempo si diresse alla loro stanza, senza fermarsi e senza annunciarsi spalancò la porta. Aveva sperato di trovare Elhaz già nel letto, e fu accontentato.  
Quello che non avrebbe immaginato era di trovarlo lì in compagnia.  
Elhaz era seduto a gambe incrociate e accanto a lui, nella medesima posizione e con un’espressione molto concentrata sul viso, stava il piccolo Mavril, sfogliando uno dei vari libri che si trovavano, aperti, intorno a loro. Accucciato vicino avevano il cagnolino a tre zampe del bambino, che come vide il nuovo arrivato balzò giù dal letto e gli andò incontro dimenando la coda.  
Elhaz alzò il viso verso di lui e gli rivolse un sorriso; non esattamente il gioioso sorriso di benvenuto che si sarebbe aspettato, ma più che altro… era come se, solo guardandolo in faccia, o al cavallo dei suoi pantaloni, avesse capito quali focosi progetti fossero appena sfumati, e trovasse la cosa divertente.  
Tanto divertente che Feoh sentì l’uccello là sotto iniziare a chinare il capo, sconsolato e depresso.  
   
“Oh, il grande cacciatore. Sei tornato tutto intero, vedo, e con dieci giorni di barba sulla faccia.”  
   
Il cucciolo scodinzolante, intanto, si era alzato su due zampe e, appoggiato alla sua gamba, lo guardava con espressivi occhi scuri e reclamava coccole. Feoh si chinò ad accarezzargli la testa, il pelo era liscio e morbidissimo, e la bestiola lo ricambiò leccandogli con entusiasmo la mano.   
Bene, almeno qualcuno che correva a baciarlo c’era.  
   
“Ciao, Feoh!”  
   
Lo salutò il bambino, distogliendo gli occhi dal libro, e lui rispose al saluto, avvicinandosi al letto.  
   
“Come mai qui, Mavril?”  
“Papà, mamma e Mellinore sono andati via per qualche giorno dal cugino della mamma che si sposa e abita lontano… mi hanno lasciato qui, e io sono più contento, perché la zia Eritha mi sta antipatica, e i cuginetti anche.”  
“I suoi genitori mi hanno chiesto se potevo occuparmi di lui per qualche giorno – spiegò Elhaz – perché hanno deciso che tutto sommato potevano risparmiargli, povero innocente, di andare a un matrimonio che anche loro avrebbero scansato volentieri. Dovrebbero essere di ritorno domani verso sera... e gli sposi non abitano così lontano, comunque, ma solo a una mezza giornata da qui.”  
“Capisco. Quindi…”  
   
Feoh guardò Elhaz, alzando le sopracciglia e stringendo le labbra fra i denti, cercando di mettere qualcosa dell’implorazione nel proprio sguardo, ed Elhaz rispose con un mezzo sogghigno.  
   
“Ho letto qualche storia a Mavril, e ora lui ne stava scegliendo un’altra, ma visto che sei qui… potresti raccontarci tu qualcosa. Abbiamo un eroe in carne e ossa!”  
“Oh, sì! Dai, raccontaci, Feoh – il bambino chiuse il volume che aveva davanti – mi piacerebbe tanto!”  
   
Compreso che i suoi progetti sessuali erano, nella migliore delle ipotesi, rimandati, Feoh acconsentì; indossò abiti puliti e andò a sedere anche lui sul letto, che nel frattempo Elhaz aveva sgomberato dai libri. Erano tutti e tre a gambe incrociate, seduti in circolo verso il centro del materasso, e prima di iniziare _l’eroe in carne e ossa_ attese fiducioso almeno un bacio di bentornato. Dieci giorni di lontananza!  
Dieci giorni di lontananza e nemmeno un abbraccio, o un qualunque gesto affettuoso. Non sapeva se essere preoccupato o arrabbiato, e forse era entrambe le cose… ma poi si soffermò sul sorriso furbo di Elhaz, sulla luce di divertimento nei suoi occhi, e non riuscì più ad avercela con lui.  
   
“Scusami tanto, Feoh, ma hai troppo pelo sulla faccia per sperare che io ti baci.”  
“Troppo pelo su...?! Non esagerare – si strofinò una guancia col dorso della dita – non è poi così lunga.”  
   
Prima che Elhaz potesse rispondere, decise di passare all’attacco: gli si lanciò addosso, schiacciandolo contro il materasso, e strusciò insistente una guancia contro la sua. Elhaz gli diede un paio di pugni sulla schiena, non troppo convinti, e lo chiamò imbecille… ciò in modo molto convinto, invece. Udì Mavril ridacchiare, e si sentì più bendisposto nei confronti del bambino, che in fondo non aveva colpa d’essere ostacolo alle sue smanie sessuali.  
Catturò le labbra del suo stregone per un breve bacio e si staccò da lui, felice d’aver avuto almeno un po’ di soddisfazione, sentimento che aumentò nel vedere la guancia di Elhaz leggermente arrossata, lì dove si era sfregato.  
   
Era da un po’ che non si gloriava delle proprie imprese, e soprattutto non era mai stato solito farlo con i bambini, preferendo un pubblico adulto, magari di cacciatori come lui, che meglio avrebbero potuto comprendere e apprezzare la sua abilità… e magari invidiargliela. Non gli dispiaceva, l’invidia: pur se riluttante e persino astiosa, era una forma di ammirazione.  
Mavril però lo ascoltava con una tale rapita attenzione da fargli pensare che la genuina meraviglia di un bambino fosse preferibile a qualunque altra reazione. Gli aveva raccontato dell'incarico di liberare i boschi di quella bestia che già aveva ucciso delle persone, di come lui e i suoi tre compagni si fossero messi sulle sue tracce, delle armi, delle trappole e dell'attesa, di come avevano vissuto nel bosco fitto, dormendo all'aperto in quelle notti ancora fredde. Riservò tutte le sue migliori doti di narratore sbruffone per lo scontro diretto con il vorkal, e aggiunse anche qualche tocco pensato apposta per un bambino, imitando al suo meglio il ruggito della bestia; Mavril ascoltava a bocca aperta, stringendo al petto un cuscino.  
Raccontò di come avevano infilzato con grossi dardi ben piazzati la loro preda, mimò il mirare e lo scoccare con la balestra, e di come la bestia, folle di rabbia e dolore, si fosse lanciata contro i cacciatori in un attacco alla cieca, e di come fosse poi crollata a terra quando un ultimo dardo, più grosso, si era conficcato con precisione in mezzo ai suoi occhi.  
L'aveva scoccato lui, quel colpo fatale... e sottolinearlo non era spacconeria, ma semplice amore della verità.  
   
“Ma sono proprio così grossi, i vorkal?”  
Chiese i bambino, tra l'ansia e l'ammirazione.  
“Sono gli orsi più grossi che ci siano... questo, se si alzava sulle zampe posteriori, era alto due volte me. E più grosso di così – allargò al massimo le braccia, per rendere l'idea – e con enormi zampe e  lunghi artigli... con una zampata quegli animali possono spezzare un giovane albero, sai? O staccare la testa a un uomo.”  
“Nel tuo caso il danno sarebbe relativo.”  
   
Si intromise Elhaz, e prima che Feoh potesse rispondergli a tono, Mavril si sporse in avanti, stringendo ancor più forte il cuscino.  
   
“Ma non ci sono qui vicino, vero? Qui dove abitiamo noi?”  
“No, stai tranquillo. E poi di solito non si spingono vicino ai centri abitati... non esistono molti vorkal, e se mi hanno ingaggiato per abbatterlo è perché questo sconfinava, ed era diventato molto pericoloso. Ma se vai nei nostri boschi e resti sul sentiero, e non ti spingi troppo in là, non incontrerai né orsi, né lupi o altri animali pericolosi – rifletté un secondo, prima di aggiungere un'ultima raccomandazione – Tu comunque sei troppo giovane per andartene da solo per il bosco, quindi non farlo. Vai solo se c'è un adulto con te.”  
   
Un tempo, fino a un paio d'anni prima, non avrebbe mai fatto un monito del genere, perché era stato il primo a non obbedirvi, da bambino: a cinque anni sgattaiolava via di nascosto per esplorare il bosco, e prima dei dieci già cacciava da solo piccoli animali... ma dopo quanto successo a Nyrine era diventato molto più apprensivo nei confronti dei marmocchi.  
“Ascoltalo, Mavril: non capita tutti i giorni che dica parole di buonsenso – esortò Elhaz, alzandosi – Adesso ceniamo, e dopo ci faremo raccontare qualche altra storia. E poi prepareremo un comodo giaciglio per il nostro cacciatore, di là nella sala.”  
“Cosa? Io ce l’ho un giaciglio! _Qui!_ Su _questo_ letto.”  
“Ci dormiamo già in tre… e Mavril tende a occupare uno spazio del tutto spropositato alle sue dimensioni. Temo non ci sia posto anche per te… starai più comodo di là, davanti al fuoco: i cuscini sono tanti, grandi e comodi.”  
“Che vuol dire che ci dormite in tre?”  
“Io, Mavril e Hari.”  
“Hari?”  
   
Chiese Feoh, perplesso, e il cane abbaiò, scodinzolando.  
   
“Non vorrai dirmi che Hari...”  
“Almeno lui non russa.”  
   
Fece notare Elhaz, uscendo dalla camera, e Feoh lo seguì, muovendo accalorate proteste.  
   
“Io non russo! Per niente! Se lo facessi mi avresti già soffocato nel sonno. Elhaz!”  
   
~°~  
   
I cuscini erano tanti, grandi e comodi, vero. Ne bastavano tre per costituire l'ottimo sostituto di un letto, e il giaciglio che il suo amato e il bambino gli avevano preparato ne contava il doppio. Non era il dormire lì in sé a costituire il problema: lo aveva fatto spesso, ma stringendo Elhaz fra le braccia... non tutto solo e in esilio.  
Dopo quasi un'ora passata a rimuginare, con il sonno che si allontanava sempre di più, decise di aver sopportato abbastanza; si alzò, dirigendosi con passo silenzioso alla camera da letto.  
Alla luce smorzata di un cristallo melkyn vide Mavril, profondamente addormentato, messo quasi di traverso e con braccia e gambe divaricate; Elhaz non aveva scherzato, nel dire che occupava molto più spazio di quanto si potesse immaginare. Il cane era accucciato al fondo del materasso, ed Elhaz, con gli occhi chiusi e voltato verso il bambino, riposava su un fianco. Tra lui e il bordo del letto c'era poco spazio, ma sufficiente per consentirgli di sdraiarsi, considerò, e si infilò sotto le coperte, circondando Elhaz con un braccio e premendo il petto contro la sua schiena.  
Sospirò di soddisfazione: ecco, così era tutta un'altra cosa. Anche se sarebbe bastato muoversi un po' per cadere dal letto, quella posizione era cento volte preferibile al restarsene comodo ma solo nell'altra stanza.  
   
“Ce ne hai messo di tempo, per deciderti.”  
   
Sussurrò Elhaz.  
   
“Potevi venire tu da me.”  
“Volevo lasciarti riposare... devi essere stanco, dopo tanti giorni di caccia.”  
“Non sono tanto sciocco da bermi che la tua sia premura: sai quanto ti desidero e vuoi solo tormentarmi.”  
“Questi tuoi inattesi lampi di acutezza mentale mi sconvolgono sempre.”  
   
Feoh sorrise, lo strinse un po' più forte e lo baciò sulla nuca.  
   
“Mavril dorme... potremmo andare di là.”  
“Posso dirti per esperienza che ha il sonno leggero. Quindi...”  
“Potremmo fare piano. E in fretta.”  
“Cioè non divertirci affatto.”  
“Vorrei sapere come fai ad avere tanto autocontrollo.”  
Si lamentò in tono piccato.  
   
“L'autocontrollo si impara, grande cacciatore. Sono certo che puoi riuscirci anche tu. Provaci, fino a domani sera.”  
“Domani sera... è un'attesa infinita!”  
“Sopporterai. So che speravi in un altro tipo di serata... ho anche notato la tua accortezza di aver fatto un bagno, prima di tornare a casa. Quando sei venuto a strusciarti con quella orribile barba ti ho sentito: sapevi di pulito.”  
“Speravo di evitare interruzioni moleste.”  
“ _Moleste!_ Sono richieste minime di civiltà. Comunque è stato un pensiero molto premuroso, da parte di un selvaggio.”  
“Il selvaggio si aspetta di essere ricompensato.”  
“Ti sto lasciando dormire sul letto.”  
   
Feoh rispose con un morso alla base del collo, e poi nessuno dei due parlò più. Era un silenzio rilassato, quello che cadde fra loro, e Feoh in realtà era davvero stanco, dopo giorni di fatica e tensione, in perenne movimento, dormendo poco e male, all'addiaccio: prima, mentre stava da solo, il sonno non era venuto, ma ora erano così piacevoli il tepore e la quiete, e l'essere di nuovo vicino alla sua metà, che non gli ci volle molto per addormentarsi.  
Elhaz non dormiva, e aveva gli occhi aperti. Aveva detto bene Feoh al piccolo Mavril, di stare lontano dal bosco, di non andare da solo; anche senza vorkal, cose molto brutte potevano accadervi. Nella penombra guardava il bambino dormire sereno, con la bocca socchiusa e il respiro regolare; quel fanciullo innocente e felice, che cresceva spensierato e circondato dall'affetto, portò alla sua mente ricordi in cui non esisteva nessuno di quei sentimenti colmi di calore.  
   
°°°Era colpa sua, se era finito in quella situazione. Kaytara si era raccomandata, glielo aveva detto, di non spingersi troppo nel bosco, ma lui lo aveva fatto lo stesso, quella volta, come tante altre. Gli piaceva la solitudine del bosco, non gli faceva paura, e di sicuro la preferiva all'ostilità da cui era sempre circondato quando si trovava al villaggio. Dopo quanto successo alla Festa di Primavera, poi, le cose erano anche peggiorate.  
Era sempre stato attento, nel bosco. Aveva imparato a conoscerlo. .. e peccando di eccessiva sicurezza si era inoltrato troppo in là, incontrando la giusta punizione.  
Non aveva notato nulla di anomalo, davanti a sé e, quando il terreno sotto i suoi piedi aveva ceduto, il suo cuore aveva saltato un paio di battiti, il fiato gli era sparito dai polmoni.  
Sì, la giusta punizione per l'eccessiva sicurezza.  
Guardò in alto, dal fondo della buca, chiedendosi quanto tempo fosse passato. Un paio d’ore almeno, e la caviglia su cui era malamente atterrato era sempre più gonfia, quasi viola, e faceva un male dannato. Provò ancora una volta ad alzarsi, e poggiò in terra il piede, ma appena provò a caricarvi un po' di peso il dolore fu tale da farlo gridare. Saltellando sul piede sano si avvicinò alla parete e fece l’ennesimo tentativo di arrampicarsi, ma fu inutile. Forse avrebbe potuto farcela, potendo fare forza su entrambi i piedi, ma così... non era mai stato forte nemmeno in condizioni normali, figurarsi azzoppato in quella maniera.  
Sedette, con la schiena appoggiata alla parete; non provava paura,  non molta,  almeno, ma piuttosto uno strano senso di rassegnazione.  
Stava facendo molto freddo di notte, in quel periodo, era come se la primavera avesse fatto un passo indietro e l’inverno fosse risalito sul trono;  da giorni, al mattino, alberi e oggetti erano coperti di ghiaccio. Sapeva che se avesse passato la notte all'aperto, impossibilitato a muoversi, sarebbe potuto morire lì  in quella buca... e certo, avrebbe preferito vivere, per quanto miserabile fosse la sua esistenza... eppure non aveva nemmeno provato a chiamare aiuto.  
Si guardò le mani, graffiate, e le unghie spezzate nei tentativi di arrampicarsi. Se fosse morto lì, pensò, gli sarebbe spiaciuto per Kaytara, che si sarebbe trovata sola.  
Chissà se il villaggio l'avrebbe riaccolta, una volta che lui fosse sparito. No, probabilmente no... ai loro occhi non sarebbe cambiato niente: sarebbe rimasta la sacerdotessa che aveva lordato un sacro tempio ospitandovi uno _yelester_.  
Qualcuno sarebbe passato, prima o poi, lo sapeva: quella in cui era caduto era una trappola, e il cacciatore che l’aveva disposta avrebbe fatto il suo giro per controllare se una preda vi era caduta. E quando vi avrebbe trovato lui…  
Un brivido lo attraversò, sapendo che non erano pochi quelli che avrebbero colto l’occasione per ucciderlo e poi seppellirlo lì, nel folto del bosco, magari in quella stessa buca.  
Che lo uccidessero, se quello era il suo destino, ma lui non avrebbe implorato per la propria vita: non avrebbe mostrato paura, non avrebbe regalato quella soddisfazione al nemico.  
Ebbe ragione nelle sue supposizioni: dopo forse un’altra ora arrivò qualcuno, mentre lui se ne stava lì, con la gamba ferita distesa, e l'altra raccolta contro il petto, la fronte poggiata sul ginocchio.  
   
“Ma guarda. Non sei certo la bestia che speravo di trovare.”  
   
Disse una voce giovane, facendolo trasalire. Alzò il viso e si trovò a fissare un volto su cui poteva leggere solo disprezzo e scherno.  
 _Daggart_.  
Non gli rispose, si limitò a ricambiare lo sguardo con altrettanto disgusto; se a ucciderlo fosse stato un ragazzino di solo un paio d’anni più vecchio di lui sarebbe stato ancora più umiliante che cadere vittima di un adulto.  
   
“Controllavo questa zona per conto di mio zio, e mi sarebbe piaciuto dirgli che un cervo era caduto in trappola. Sarebbe stata carne, e pelli, e con un po’ di fortuna un bel palco di corna… un bel guadagno. Anche un lupo sarebbe stato un buon affare, le loro pellicce rendono bene. Ma tu… a che servi, tu, yelester?”  
“Il mio nome è Sherihel.”  
Rispose, e si accorse che non doveva nascondere la paura, perché non ne provava affatto.  
“Sherihel! Già. Il nome di una stella è sprecato su di te… dovresti portare quello di un insetto, o di qualche animale dannoso.”  
“Io almeno non ho avuto voce nel nome che mi è stato imposto, ma tu… che vuoi farti chiamare _Daggart_! Daggart era un eroe nobile, magnanimo. Il suo coraggio e la sua abilità in battaglia erano grandi quanto la sua compassione e la sua modestia. Mentre tu…”  
   
Scosse la testa e lasciò in sospeso la frase, certo che l’offesa non pronunciata sarebbe lo stesso giunta a segno. E così fu, infatti: quell’altro storse la bocca in una smorfia arrabbiata.  
   
“Io _sono_ forte! E abile, e coraggioso! Sono un capo, per gli altri ragazzi, e verrà il giorno in cui sarò un capo per gli uomini.”  
“Se dici così dimostri davvero di non aver capito nulla, di Daggart.”  
   
Fece appena in tempo a gettarsi di lato, per evitare la pietra che gli era stata lanciata contro, mirata con precisione alla sua testa. Quasi gli venne da ridere, e da sottolineare quanto quel gesto segnasse ancora di più la differenza tra il vero Daggart e l’impostore che aveva davanti, ma considerò più saggio tacere. Si limitò a guardarlo, con occhi accesi d’accusa.  
   
“Fino a poco tempo fa non avresti avuto il coraggio di parlare in questo modo, yelester.”  
“Ho pensato che se sono il mostro che dite, se porto tanta sventura, sarebbe più giusto che siate voi ad avere paura di me, e non il contrario.”  
“Paura di te! Non farmi ridere!”  
“L’avete avuta. Alla Festa di Primavera. In mezzo a quelle fiamme… avevate paura del fuoco, e _di me_.”  
   
Nemmeno lui sapeva come fosse accaduto, ma era certo di essere stato lui: con il suo picco di rabbia aveva reso selvaggi i falò, e fatto correre le fiamme anche lì dove non c’era nulla da bruciare. Ci aveva riprovato, aveva tentato e ritentato nei giorni successivi, seduto davanti al camino, concentrandosi fino a farsi venire mal di testa, e non aveva mai ottenuto nulla.  
L’aveva sfiorata, però, qualche volta: una grande forza che era fuori dalla sua portata, e che eppure gli apparteneva.  
   
“In fondo a quella buca non fai certo paura.”  
“E tu non hai nessuna intenzione di aiutarmi a uscirne, vero?”  
   
In risposta ebbe una breve risata, e un'altra pietra lanciata nella sua direzione, che lo colpì a una spalla strappandogli un'esclamazione di dolore.  
   
“Perché dovrei? Se catturi una bestia dannosa non la liberi: la sopprimi.”  
   
Il suo cuore accelerò, il panico gli strinse la gola, e la paura di morire che fino a quel momento era rimasta a distanza, quasi irreale, si fece sentire con forza schiacciante, con un sapore acido sulla lingua e in gola. S'impose di non dare a vedere nulla, ma dentro di sé urlava, pregava tutti gli dei e malediceva la sua gente, e si chiedeva che avrebbe fatto quel ragazzino così pieno di disprezzo.  
Lo avrebbe colpito con altre pietre, usando la fionda che aveva alla cintola, invece delle nude mani? Così, con un solo colpo, avrebbe anche potuto rompergli il cranio.  
O avrebbe usato l'arco? Il suo sguardo si posò sulla faretra, e pensò a come un dardo avrebbe potuto attraversargli il cuore, uccidendolo in un istante. Chissà se per un attimo avrebbe avuto la coscienza di essere morto... chissà se si sarebbe accorto del momento in cui la vita si spegneva.  
   
“Oh, stai tranquillo – lo schernì l'altro, intuendo il suo pensiero - non ho intenzione di sprecare una freccia per te... è vero che dopo potrei recuperarla, ma per farlo dovrei toccarti e il pensiero mi fa schifo. Ti lascerò dove sei, ecco tutto. Se il freddo della notte non ti ucciderà lo farà la sete, prima o poi. Puoi sempre sperare che passi qualcun altro e che ti aiuti... ecco! Lasciamo decidere la questione agli dei! Se desiderano che tu viva manderanno qualcuno a salvarti!”  
   
Ridacchiò, sapendo quanto l'ipotesi fosse improbabile; calciò un po' di terra nella buca, mandandogliela addosso, e poi gli voltò le spalle, allontanandosi.   
E intanto l'odio dentro di lui si fece ancora più grande, e ingoiò un altro po' della sua innocenza. E seppe che, anche se fosse uscito vivo da quella storia, qualcosa in quella buca era già morto.  
   
Quando il sole ormai era quasi tramontato e la temperatura era scesa, costringendolo a raggomitolarsi, aveva sentito la voce di Kaytara che lo chiamava. E chi altri, a parte lei, lo avrebbe mai cercato? Chi altri, se l’avesse trovato, l’avrebbe tirato fuori?  
E le rispose, gridando il suo nome, con le lacrime che infine gli salivano agli occhi.  
Era un miracolo che fosse giunta proprio fino a quella buca, che da sola l'avesse ritrovato, nel mezzo del bosco. Come se gli dei avessero guidato i suoi passi.  
Come se avessero avuto i loro motivi per salvarlo, dopotutto.°°°  
   
Elhaz spinse quelle immagini al passato cui appartenevano, e si accorse che nel frattempo aveva iniziato a piovere. Si mise in ascolto del rumore della pioggia, che tanto amava; si concentrò su di esso fino a perdervisi, e vi si abbandonò fino ad addormentarsi.  
   
~°~  
   
I genitori di Mavril tornarono a prendere il loro bambino il giorno dopo, nel tardo pomeriggio. Si profusero ancora in ringraziamenti con Elhaz per aver badato al piccolo, e invitarono la coppia a cena da loro, per quella sera. Erano tornati da quella riunione con i parenti con prosciutti e formaggi e bottiglie di acquavite, e sarebbero stati felici di averli ospiti, e poi omaggiarli con qualcosa di loro gradimento.  
Dapprima Elhaz si schermì, dicendo che non era necessario, che era stato un piacere avere Mavril per casa, e che gli aveva tenuto compagnia, e dentro di sé Feoh gongolò, perché aveva intenzione di passare _tutta_ la serata in ben altre occupazioni; se proprio avessero dovuto interrompersi per cenare, un po' di pane e carne salata trangugiati in fretta sarebbero stati più che sufficienti. O pane e miele, per ritemprare più in fretta le energie.  
Ma poi Mavril fece gli occhi dolci, chiese ' _per favore, per favore'_ ed Elhaz cedette senza tante storie. Feoh non ricordava di aver mai ricevuto da lui tanta condiscendenza, e... scacciò il pensiero, ordinandosi di smetterla di essere geloso dei mocciosi.  
Una volta che la famigliola se ne fu andata, Feoh non attese più di dieci secondi per prendersi la _ricompensa_ che gli spettava dalla sera precedente; bloccò Elhaz poco oltre la porta dell'anticamera, afferrandolo per un braccio, e lo tirò a sé.  
Elhaz fece per dire qualcosa, ma lui non gliene diede il tempo: si prese la sua bocca, gli morse le labbra, diede l'attacco alla sua lingua e non lo lasciò nemmeno quando lui fece per tirarsi indietro, per riprendere fiato. Gli ci volle una stretta dolorosa, dita magre ma forti che gli si piantarono in vita, per costringerlo a staccarsi.  
Risucchiò il fiato, con una smorfia, e rivolse uno sguardo accigliato a Elhaz, che lo fissava con un mezzo sorriso compiaciuto.  
   
“Non t'illudere che basti così poco a farmi indietreggiare, stregone.”  
   
Lo avvertì, e diede il via a un nuovo assalto, mirato a quel bel collo pallido che adorava mordere e succhiare; Elhaz non gli permetteva mai di marchiarlo, di imprimere un proprio segno lì dove altri avrebbero potuto vederlo, ma questa volta lo stava lasciando fare, piegando la testa per concedersi ancora meglio.  
Forse quel suo cedere era dovuto ai giorni che avevano passato separati, ed era il suo modo di dimostragli quanto gli fosse mancato, benché a parole non gli avesse detto nulla.  
Gli infilò le mani sotto i vestiti, toccando, palpando, stringendo, sempre più possessivo e smanioso. Abbandonò ciò che stava compiendo sul suo collo per potergli togliere la camicia, sfilandogliela dal collo con movimenti bruschi, e si rimise subito all'opera, mentre con le mani scendeva a slacciargli i pantaloni.  
   
“Quanto sei impaziente.”  
   
Gli sussurrò Elhaz, quasi canzonatorio, e per dimostrargli ancor di più quanto lo fosse, lo spinse giù, sul pavimento di legno; gli tolse gli ultimi indumenti e si spogliò a sua volta, di fretta, strappando i lacci della propria blusa, che si erano annodati e non gli permettevano di sfilarsela. E poi gli fu di nuovo sopra, posizionato tra le sue gambe, a baciargli, mordergli e leccargli il petto, il ventre, i fianchi. Le mani di Elhaz, fra i suoi capelli, lo accompagnavano, muovendo le dita sul suo cuoio capelluto in un lieve massaggio che gli dava brividi di piacere.  
   
“Non riuscivi ad aspettare di raggiungere il letto? O i cuscini, o almeno il tappeto... non sto  granché comodo qui, sai.”  
“Non importa. Te l'avevo detto che mi aspettavo un ricompensa, e la voglio subito. E se stai scomodo... è una punizione per non avermi concesso nemmeno una breve e silenziosa scopata, ieri sera. Nemmeno un bacio, dannazione! Come hai potuto?”  
   
Elhaz fece una breve risata di gola e si inarcò contro di lui, e Feoh sentì la scintilla di irritazione che si era accesa a quel pensiero perdersi nel fuoco che aveva in corpo. Fece scendere una mano fino a stringere la sua erezione e prese a masturbarlo con lentezza, mentre tornava a invadere la sua bocca. Lo sentì fremere, e spingersi contro di lui, graffiargli la schiena, ma non cambiò ritmo, non rese più decisi e svelti i propri movimenti... anche quello poteva considerarsi parte della punizione, magari.  
Elhaz emise un'esclamazione di disappunto, quando quei movimenti li interruppe; era soddisfacente avere un po' di potere su di lui, se non altro in momenti come quello.  
   
“Come ti ho detto, voglio la mia ricompensa.”  
   
Ribadì, e si bagnò d'abbondante saliva due dita. Entrò e uscì qualche volta da Elhaz, ma non fu capace di contenersi oltre; lubrificò allo stesso modo il proprio fallo eretto e con un paio di affondi entrò completamente in lui. Lo tenne per i fianchi, sollevandogli il bacino, si tirò indietro e spinse ancora, e di nuovo, con movimenti fluidi e lunghi, lenti, con gli occhi fissi sul suo viso, per cogliere e godere di ogni sua espressione, la bocca lucida di saliva e il respiro affannato. Si chinò su di lui, percorrendo il suo torace con le mani, le spalle e le braccia, fino a prendergli i polsi e bloccarglieli sopra la testa; i colpi con cui lo possedeva si fecero più brevi e veloci, e intanto gli leccava voluttuosamente il collo, lappando e mordicchiando.  
E d'un tratto fu come se il fiato gli fosse stato prosciugato dai polmoni; un brivido lo immobilizzò, con una fitta di dolore che sembrò propagarsi in tutto il suo corpo, attraverso le vene e il sangue, fin nel più piccolo capillare. Durò forse due secondi a sparì nel nulla senza lasciare traccia, ma ne fu annichilito, e si ritrovò con la schiena sul pavimento e lo sguardo al soffitto, a riprendere fiato. Elhaz entrò nel suo campo visivo, mettendoglisi cavalcioni.  
   
“Ti avevo avvisato che non stavo comodo.”  
   
Gli disse, in tono di beffardo rimprovero, e portò una mano dietro di sé, accarezzandogli il membro.  
   
“Bene, _lui_ non mi sembra sconvolto più di tanto dal mio piccolo... pungolo. Ecco, bastano poche attenzioni ed è già in perfetta forma.”  
“Sei stato tu?”  
   
Mormorò, ancora scosso e dall'alto Elhaz gli rivolse un sorriso a labbra strette.  
   
“Vedi qualcun altro in grado di fare una cosa del genere, qui?”  
   
Aprì bocca per parlare ancora, forse per protestare, forse per chiedergli perché, ma le parole si trasformarono in un ansito di piacere quando Elhaz si posizionò sulla sua erezione, facendosela scivolare dentro. Lo afferrò per i fianchi, mentre il suo stregone si muoveva sopra di lui, decidendo il ritmo: aumentandolo, diminuendolo, a volte fermandosi, facendolo impazzire, e sempre fissandolo negli occhi.  
Andò avanti così più a lungo di quanto potesse sopportare, fino al punto in cui ogni fibra e ogni nervo del suo corpo urlavano per il bisogno di sfogo; incapace di trattenersi, guidato solo dall'istinto e da primitiva necessità lo afferrò per i fianchi e gli andò incontro con colpi veloci e irruenti.  
   
Dopo, con il corpo e la mente intorpiditi dall'orgasmo, restarono per qualche minuto distesi lì dov'erano; con una mano Feoh accarezzava pigramente la schiena di Elhaz, steso sopra di lui. Il modo poco gentile che lo stregone aveva usato per ribaltare le posizioni era già stato perdonato... in fondo ciò che era venuto dopo era stato più che piacevole. Doveva ammettere che se invece di agire in quel modo Elhaz si fosse limitato a chiedere, lui non gli avrebbe dato retta: era stato un po' troppo preso, sul momento.  
E non che quel focoso intercorso gli fosse bastato.  
   
“Abbiamo un paio d’ore a disposizione, prima del nostro invito a cena.”  
   
Sussurrò nell'orecchio di Elhaz, facendo scendere le mani nella curva della sua schiena.  
   
“Sul letto – rispose lui, strusciandoglisi contro – ti conviene.”  
   
________________  
   
NdA  
   
Forse vi aspettavate di ritrovare Trahern e Roshan, in questo capitolo, e spero che non vi sia spiaciuto, invece, averlo passato in compagnia di Elhaz e Feoh. Io mi sono divertita a scriverlo, ma mi diverto sempre, quando Elhaz bistratta Feoh!  
Spero che abbiate apprezzato sia le loro schermaglie domestiche, sia la parte su Sherihel, nonostante il brusco cambio d’atmosfera.  
   
Il prossimo capitolo sarà tutto per gli altri due protagonisti, e sarà anche bello corposo: il più lungo, fra quelli pubblicati finora.  
   
Alla prossima, e grazie a tutti coloro leggono questa storia! :)  
   
 


	13. Capitolo 13

  
**Tenebra e Luce**

Capitolo 13  
_______________  
 

Trahern glielo aveva chiesto, e lui ci aveva provato, anche se non sapeva di preciso su cosa avrebbe dovuto _riflettere_ : insieme stavano bene, baciarsi era piaciuto a entrambi... perché, dunque, farsi troppe domande?  
La prima sera aveva provato un po' di stizza, da solo nella propria camera, pensando che in quello stesso momento lui e Trahern avrebbero potuto essere insieme, a... ad approfondire ciò che Aris e Larèn avevano interrotto. Si era rigirato tra le lenzuola a lungo, irritato dal pensiero di essere stato considerato un bambino che non sa quello che vuole, quando invece in quei mesi aveva ben dimostrato a Trahern di essere maturo, capace di badare a se stesso, e anche di badare a _lui_ , a dirla tutta. E con quei pensieri in testa alla fine si era addormentato.  
   
Il mattino dopo, appena aperti gli occhi, si era sentito stupido, e non più così maturo e intelligente, visto che non aveva capito subito il perché della richiesta di Trahern.  
Uno dei motivi doveva essere l'età: undici anni, in certe fasi della vita, sono una differenza pesante, e nel loro caso accentuata da un carico di esperienze del tutto sbilanciato. Trahern, e tutti gli anni che aveva passato lontano da casa, ai confini dell'Impero, i popoli con cui era venuto a diretto contatto, così diversi per lingua, credenze e costumi, l'esperienza militare e quella diplomatica, le responsabilità che si era assunto come comandante... e lui, invece, che aveva vissuto sempre al sicuro in quel castello, senza dover assumere decisioni importanti, senza rischiare mai nulla, conoscendo battaglie e trattative solo nella storia, nella teoria, nelle ipotesi. Trahern doveva avere esperienza di tutto, e lui di niente... tanto meno in faccende amorose, cosa di cui forse Trahern già si era accorto.  
Undici anni di differenza, tra loro, più un intero abisso.  
Forse a Trahern era sembrato di stare approfittando di lui, e per questo non aveva voluto che si facessero trasportare dal momento.  
   
E poi, ancora, Trahern doveva aver pensato al matrimonio che lo attendeva. Ma quello era lontano, due anni, quasi, e gli sembrava un tempo lunghissimo, che non si poteva pretendere un uomo, seppure promesso, passasse in castità. Fin quando non fosse stato sposato, Trahern era libero di fare ciò che voleva. Due anni erano più che sufficienti per vivere quell'infatuazione, e l'essere entrambi consci delle nozze già decise avrebbe impedito loro di trasformala in qualcosa di più serio. Forse sarebbe stato saggio tenerla nascosta al resto della famiglia, ma portarla avanti non sarebbe stato un grande problema, visto che tutti erano abituati al vederli tanto spesso e tanto a lungo insieme.  
   
Roshan sorrise per quelle cautele: erano dettate dall'affetto, dal rispetto. Trahern non le avrebbe avute, se non l'avesse considerato importante.  
Aveva provato il desiderio di andare subito da lui, per dirgli che non doveva preoccuparsi, che nulla di tutto ciò sarebbe stato un ostacolo fra loro, che sì, era molto giovane, ma sapeva quello che voleva.  
Però aveva fatto una promessa: avrebbero passato quel giorno separati, e infrangerla per bussare alla porta di Trahern non avrebbe deposto a favore della maturità che affermava di possedere. Dunque si era adeguato, seppure con la continua tentazione di cedere all'istinto: al mattino, diligente come sempre, aveva seguito le lezioni di Jaldon, e aveva passato l'intero pomeriggio a studiare nei propri alloggi. Aveva fatto solo una pausa, passeggiando per una mezz'ora nel parco del castello, godendosi il sole primaverile e inebriandosi del profumo degli alberi fioriti, e poi era tornato sui libri. Dopo cena era rimasto per un po' in compagnia della famiglia, ma si era ritirato presto, adducendo una stanchezza che non provava affatto.  
Quanto gli era sembrato strano, non passare nemmeno un momento da solo con Trahern! Non si era reso conto, prima, che le sue giornate fossero ormai così scandite dal tempo trascorso insieme: quell'ora nel pomeriggio che avrebbe dovuto essere di pausa e distrazione dallo studio, e che invece finiva spesso con il trasformarsi in una discussione di approfondimento. Le frequenti passeggiate nel parco, le serate passate a parlare, le partite che giocavano a traktir, e anche lui, come Aris, non era ancora riuscito a batterlo...  
Trahern quel giorno gli era mancato, anche se erano stati insieme a pranzo e a cena, anche se avevano fatto un po' di conversazione, quella sera; gli era mancato perché aveva dovuto condividerlo con gli altri. Ma almeno, finalmente, quella giornata di parziale separazione era finita.  
   
~°~  
   
Staccarsi dal letto, al mattino, era sempre un problema, per Roshan. Non solo d'inverno, quando abbandonare il caldo nido di coperte è un brutto affare per chiunque, ma sempre, anche in piena estate, quando persino le lenzuola più sottili diventavano un fastidio.  
Quel mattino, però, saltò giù dal letto senza attendere un secondo, e nel giro di un quarto d’ora, lavato, vestito e con il batticuore, scendeva verso le cucine. Era solito fare colazione lì, anche se non era appropriato a un nobile; l’abitudine gli era rimasta da quando era bambino, e nella sua casa di allora le regole in proposito erano sempre state molto morbide. D’altra parte sua madre stessa, spesso, aveva collaborato in cucina: era normale, nelle loro precarie condizioni economiche. Le cucine di quel castello erano molto più grandi, ricche e animate di quelle della sua infanzia, ma la sensazione di serenità che gli evocavano era la stessa.  
Entrò, sorrise e salutò i presenti, e prima che potesse mettersi a tavola Ilesha lo fermò.  
   
“Oh, signor Roshan! È tutto pronto, aspettate un momento.”  
   
E gli depositò davanti una sacca di cuoio, rimettendosi poi al lavoro come se pensasse che lui avesse idea di ciò di cui stava parlando.  
   
“E… chiedo scusa, ma cosa sarebbe questo?”  
“Il pranzo per oggi, che altro?”  
“Continuo a non capire.”  
   
Disse lui, perplesso, e la cuoca si riavvicinò, porgendogli anche qualche gradita fetta di pane dolce alle mele e una tazza di latte e miele; una colazione semplice, come gli piaceva che fosse.  
   
“Ieri il dezareyn mi ha chiesto di prepararvi qualcosa da mangiare, perché avreste passato la giornata fuori… una specie di gita. Aveva detto di consegnare tutto a voi quando sareste passato questa mattina. Non lo sapevate?”  
   
Roshan quasi restò a bocca aperta.  
   
 … _“Dopodomani, comunque sia, ti rapirò.”_ …  
   
“Ah, sì, in un certo senso lo sapevo, ma non immaginavo che intendesse... credevo scherzasse.”  
“Ha detto anche di raggiungerlo alle scuderie, una volta finito di fare colazione.”  
   
Così Roshan trangugiò di fretta il proprio pasto, infilò la borsa a tracolla e corse lì dove era  atteso. Trovò Trahern fuori dalle scuderie, con due cavalli: il suo, dal mantello rossiccio e dalla coda e criniera di una sfumatura più chiara, e uno splendido esemplare completamente nero, che riconobbe come uno dei purosangue preferiti del dezar.  
   
“Trahern! - lo chiamò, arrivandogli a fianco – Avresti potuto dirmelo!”  
 “L’avevo fatto.”  
   
Rispose, con un sorriso, mentre accarezzava il muso del proprio destriero.  
   
“Ma…”  
   
Roshan ammutolì e restò a guardarlo; aveva aspettato fino a quel momento, e non desiderava altro che baciarlo, il respiro gli mancava, dalla voglia che ne aveva… ma lì, in pubblico, era meglio trattenersi: la fortuna li aveva già protetti quel giorno in terrazza, ed era meglio non sfidarla troppo.  
   
“Ilesha ti ha dato il pranzo?”  
“Ce l’ho qui.”  
   
Rispose, battendo un paio di colpetti sulla sacca.  
   
“Molto bene; possiamo andare, allora.”  
“Ma ho lezione! Prima devo avvisare...”  
“Ho già informato Jaldon. Ieri sera. E anche mio padre.”  
“Hai informato tutti tranne me. In modo esplicito, intendo. Quando hai detto che mi avresti rapito avevo pensato... non so... che intendessi magari una passeggiata qui intorno, o passare il pomeriggio in città. Un appuntamento sul terrazzo della torre principale – _o anche solo chiuderci a chiave nei tuoi alloggi –_ ma non credevo intendessi _questo._ ”  
“Ti dispiace?”  
“Certo che no! Ma dove vuoi andare?”  
“Comincia a salire a cavallo.”  
   
Trahern si posizionò a fianco del proprio animale, e Roshan gli si avvicinò, con l'intenzione di aiutarlo a montare, ma lui fu più lesto: infilò un piede nella staffa e saltò in sella con agilità. Roshan trasalì, fu sul punto di rimproverarlo, e poi si rese conto che, con l'esperienza che aveva, per lui non doveva essere un problema montare a cavallo anche senza poter vedere. Lo imitò, ancora scosso dall'apprensione, e gli si affiancò, ammirandolo: Trahern aveva un portamento fiero e marziale, benché l'espressione sul suo viso fosse rilassata. Cercò di immaginarlo pronto alla battaglia, in quella stessa posizione, ma con indosso la cotta e con la spada stretta in pugno, e sul viso quell'aria ostile e severa che gli aveva indurito i tratti, i primi tempi. Davvero, doveva incutere una certa soggezione, e si sentì certo che i suoi soldati dovevano nutrire per lui rispetto e sacro terrore.  
Roshan gli obbedì e gli si affiancò.  
   
“Dove si va, allora?”  
“Alla Radura della Quercia.”  
   
~°~  
   
Non avrebbero potuto sperare in un più bel giorno di primavera, tiepido e dal cielo limpido, con una piacevole brezza che di tanto in tanto soffiava su di loro. Il sentiero che si addentrava nel bosco era largo abbastanza perché i loro cavalli procedessero fianco a fianco, e l’aria sapeva del profumo intenso dei fiori di tiglio, di erba e terra, risuonava del canto degli uccelli.  
Sarebbe stato tutto perfetto, se Trahern non avesse continuato a ignorare l’ _argomento_ in sospeso fra loro, il motivo per cui si trovavano lì, da soli. Quel pensiero occupava così a tal punto la sua mente che quasi gli era difficile concentrarsi sulla conversazione che stavano avendo: per quanto amasse i racconti di Trahern su Oltremare, in quel momento non riusciva a prestarvi attenzione, ad amarli e a esserne affascinato come sempre. Non trovava nemmeno domande da porre, e di quelle, di solito, ne aveva a dozzine. C’era un’unica paura intorno alla quale i suoi pensieri vorticavano, senza trovare pace, un’unica paura che gli stringeva lo stomaco e gli stava facendo sudare le mani.  
   
[ _Ha cambiato idea. Ha cambiato idea e non sa come dirmelo, e quindi prende tempo_.]  
   
Razionalmente sapeva che era una sciocchezza: Trahern non gli sembrava quel tipo di persona, non avrebbe avuto esitazioni se avesse voluto respingerlo. Sarebbe stato deciso nel farlo, anche se gentile, nel tentativo di non ferirlo… non avrebbe mai tergiversato.  
Sapeva che quella era la verità, eppure l’inquietudine sottile e soffocante non voleva lasciarlo in pace, gli irrigidiva le spalle e la schiena, e gli impediva anche d’intavolare per primo il discorso.  
Era così perso in quei ragionamenti che a stento s’accorse di quando Trahern smise di parlare, e per una mezz’ora almeno cavalcarono in silenzio, fianco a fianco; il bosco si era fatto più fitto, ma il sentiero era sempre largo a sufficienza. Avrebbe dovuto prestare attenzione, perché i suoi occhi dovevano vedere per due, ma anche quello gli riusciva difficile: teneva lo sguardo basso, e solo di tanto in tanto lo alzava, per guardare avanti. Oppure al suo fianco, osservando Trahern. Sembrava così a suo agio, così sicuro… ovvio che lo fosse, era lui ad avere il controllo della situazione.  
   
[ _Comunque vada, te la farò scontare_.]  
   
Pensò Roshan, pur non sapendo di preciso _come:_ ne aveva solo una vaga idea, sufficiente però ad accalorargli le guance. Guardò ancora verso il compagno e d'improvviso si sentì un po' più tranquillo, fiducioso... certo che Trahern non poteva averlo ' _rapito_ ' solo per poi voltargli le spalle. Sorrise, rasserenato, e tuttavia sentiva ancora un cocciuto fremito d'inquietudine.  
O era forse impazienza?  
Per certo sapeva solo che sarebbe impazzito, se avesse dovuto attendere ancora molto.  
   
“Roshan, se ben ricordo quanto tempo è necessario a raggiungere la radura, passando di qua, credo che non manchi molto, vero?”  
“Ricordi giusto, mancheranno meno di dieci minuti, procedendo a questo passo.”  
   
Assurdo, assurdo che il cuore si mettesse a battere così forte al suono della sua voce!  
   
“E il sentiero è dritto e libero?”  
“Dritto e libero.”  
“Molto bene!”  
   
Trahern affondò i tacchi nei fianchi dell'animale, e partì al galoppo.  
   
Roshan restò a bocca aperta a guardarlo mentre si allontanava veloce, incredulo e molto più che stupito. Per un po’, d’istinto, non poté che ammirare la velocità del destriero nero e la naturalezza del cavaliere che gli stava in groppa, e nei pochi istanti che impiegò per riscuotersi quello aveva già messo una certa distanza fra loro.  
   
“Oh, maledizione!”  
   
Sentì un’ondata di panico mentre spronava il proprio cavallo, lanciandosi all’inseguimento; ma per quanto fosse un buon esemplare, il suo Rowel non poteva sperare di raggiungere quel purosangue che correva come il vento, e che era partito in vantaggio. Con il cuore in gola teneva gli occhi fissi su Trahern, pregando che non cadesse, che non incontrasse qualche ostacolo inaspettato, che un cervo non attraversasse di colpo il sentiero. Se si fosse fatto male non se lo sarebbe mai perdonato… se si fosse fatto male, mai più, _mai più_ avrebbe acconsentito a un’altra passeggiata a cavallo, nemmeno se Trahern avesse scelto un vecchio ronzino zoppo.  
Il bosco che lo circondava era diventato un’indistinta macchia di verde, le mani erano così strette sulle briglie che quasi gli facevano male, continuava a spronare il cavallo, ma nonostante la bestia avesse recuperato un po’ di terreno, difficilmente avrebbe raggiunto il fuggitivo.  
Fino a quando, almeno, non fu Trahern stesso a rallentare. Accadde poco dopo aver raggiunto la radura; forse avvertì il momento in cui uscì dall’ombra fresca per tornare alla calda luce del sole, forse c’era qualcosa di diverso nel profumo dell’aria o nel soffio del vento.  
Rallentò, fermò il cavallo e smontò, fermandosi a fianco dell’animale; gli accarezzò il collo, rivolgendogli qualche parola di ringraziamento e poi restò lì fermo, a godersi il tepore, rilassato ma con l’orecchio teso.  
Sorrise quando sentì il galoppare farsi sempre più vicino, e passargli accanto, per poi cessare. Il suo nome gridato, pochi secondi d’attesa, e poi una mano stretta sul suo braccio, e la voce concitata di Roshan.  
   
“Sei impazzito? Dei, mi hai fatto morire di paura! Ti rendi conto di cosa poteva accadere?”  
“No, non saprei. Dimmelo tu.”  
“Nelle tue condizioni avresti potu… - si bloccò di colpo, come in imbarazzo - … voglio dire, avrebbe potuto esserci un ostacolo, un imprevisto, e… se tu non…”  
“Roshan – rispose, con una punta di divertimento - io sono cieco, ma il mio cavallo ci vede benissimo.”  
“Si, però… sai cosa voglio dire. Cerca di capirmi.”  
“Ti capisco. E mi spiace che tu ti sia preoccupato. Ma ne avevo bisogno, così tanto che non puoi immaginare - con una mano cercò il volto di Roshan, e la posò sulla sua guancia – Dopotutto sei stato proprio tu a spronarmi a uscire e a riprendere la mia vita.”  
“Certo! Ma non intendevo in modo da romperti l'osso del collo! Potevi avvisarmi! Potevi... non so...”  
   
Trahern posò anche l'altra mano sul viso di Roshan, interrompendo le sue parole; gli piaceva tenere il suo volto tra le mani, e cercare così di decifrarne le espressioni, sentire la sua pelle sotto le dita. Sorrise. Roshan riusciva sempre a farlo sorridere, con la sua freschezza, con l'entusiasmo, l'intelligenza e l'umorismo... anche con quella giovanile, un po' ingenua preoccupazione. Senza di lui sarebbe sempre stata una fredda notte d’inverno. Roshan gli alleggeriva l'anima, lo riempiva di calore, di speranza, di affetto, di un sentimento a cui non riusciva a dare un nome preciso. Forse non era amore. O almeno non solo, ma qualunque cosa fosse, non faceva che sospingerlo verso quel ragazzo.  
Si chinò verso di lui e lo baciò. Lo sfiorò soltanto, all'inizio, sull'angolo della bocca, e subito lo sentì schiudere le labbra, inspirare con un brivido, spingersi contro di lui e circondargli il collo con le braccia. Il cuore gli fece un balzo, _averlo così tra le braccia sembrava la cosa più giusta del mondo,_ e la bocca di Roshan fu sulla sua, socchiusa, sfiorando, premendo, cercando; spinse la punta della lingua fra quelle labbra morbide, incontrò e accarezzò quella di Roshan, e poi si separò da lui, solo di un soffio.  
   
“Trahern… allora non hai cambiato idea.”  
   
Era un sussurro tremante d’eccitazione, e respiro affannato, mani che si stringevano sulle sue spalle.  
   
“Per quale folle motivo avrei mai dovuto farlo?”  
“Non so, credevo… ti fossi pentito.”  
“Sarebbe come pentirsi di respirare.”  
“Ma hai aspettato fino a ora, e credevo… e dopo ieri… è stata una sofferenza, ieri! Quanto avrei voluto venire da te, e quante volte, ma avevo promesso e non volevo deluderti. Ma il tempo non passava mai, e mi mancavi. E stamattina credevo che la prima cosa che avresti fatto sarebbe stata domandarmi se avessi riflettuto come mi avevi chiesto. Avevo persino sperato che mi avresti baciato… che mi avresti dato un segno, uno qualsiasi. Ma niente. E lungo la strada per arrivare qui ho pensato di tutto, e avevo anche paura di cominciare il discorso, di prendere l’iniziativa, perché se tu mi avessi rifiutato mi sarei sentito stupido, sarei morto d’imbarazzo… ma far finta di niente era così difficile!”  
   
Roshan tacque di colpo, rendendosi conto di aver parlato in fretta, senza quasi prender fiato, un diluvio di parole, come spesso gli accadeva quando era spinto dall’agitazione, dall’emozione, da sentimenti che non riusciva ad arginare. Ora, stretto a Trahern, dopo aver di nuovo avuto la sua bocca, anche se solo per un bacio così lieve, si stupiva ancora di più di aver potuto resistere fino a quel momento.  
   
“Avrei voluto baciarti nel momento in cui ti ho avuto davanti, Roshan, ma volevo che fossimo soli. E volevo che fossimo _qui_ : amo questo posto, e non ci tornavo da così tanto tempo… venirci ora con te lo rende ancora più speciale.”  
   
Un bacio ancora, e Roshan si sentì travolto dal bisogno di gustare appieno, _di divorare_ , ciò che fino a quel momento aveva solo assaggiato. Era _così_ che doveva essere un bacio, pensò: non quella sensazione di disagio, di fastidio provata con Galian, ma puro desiderio, calore che gli riempiva il petto, mani che volevano stringere, toccare, possedere tutto del suo compagno, e farfalle nello stomaco, brividi di piacere alle carezze lente, appassionate, della sua lingua, delizia nel sentire la sua mano fra i capelli, sulla nuca.  
Quando la bocca di Trahern abbandonò la sua, per viaggiare lungo la mandibola fino a raggiungere il collo, lasciandosi dietro baci e morsi leggeri, Roshan sorrise.  
   
“Allora se dico un’altra volta che stanotte verrò da te, non risponderai di no?”  
“Stanotte, Roshan, non ce ne sarà bisogno: non rientreremo al castello.”  
“Cosa?”  
“Sarà la nostra prima notte insieme, e non voglio che al mattino tu debba sgattaiolare via dai miei alloggi all’alba.”  
“Oh. _Oh!_ Hai ragione… è una cosa a cui non avevo pensato. In futuro sarà così per forza, ma…”  
“Ma per questa volta voglio averti fra le braccia fino a che il sole sarà alto.”  
“Sarà bello.”  
   
Sussurrò, con una strana sorta di timidezza impaziente che gli colmava il petto; ancora non riusciva a districare, a distinguere, tutte le emozioni che stava provando. Forse perché le mani di Trahern viaggiavano su e giù per la sua schiena, lente, e sembrava si stessero portando via la sua lucidità.  
   
“Mi auguro che ci sia ancora la quercia che dà il nome a questa radura.”  
“Certo! Credo che sarà qui anche dopo la fine del mondo.”  
“Allora andiamo alla sua ombra.”  
   
Porse il braccio a Trahern, e insieme si diressero verso il maestoso albero. Era enorme, antichissimo, con un poderoso tronco abbracciato dai rampicanti, e lunghi, possenti e contorti rami, che in parte si alzavano al cielo, e in parte si abbassavano fino a toccare terra, correndo sul suolo come tentacoli; era meraviglioso e inquietante al tempo stesso, incuteva rispetto. Si avvertiva, vicino a quella quercia, tutta la grandiosità della natura, la sua forza.  
   
“Ci fermeremo qui per un po’, poi continueremo lungo il sentiero; al bivio svolteremo a destra. Arriveremo a un piccolo villaggio, Yrdas… non è nulla di più che una manciata di case, nei pressi delle rovine di un vecchio tempio…”  
“Lo conosco, ci sono stato una volta.”  
“Per quanto il villaggio sia piccolo, c’è una locanda: andremo lì.”  
“E immagino – scherzò, mentre sedevano sotto le fronde – che anche di questo tu abbia avvisato tutti tranne me.”  
“Tutti coloro che andavano avvertiti. O avresti preferito che mandassero qualcuno a cercarci, non vedendoci più rientrare?”  
“Mi sarebbe bastato che fra le _persone da avvertire_ avessi incluso anche me.”  
“E che rapimento sarebbe stato?”  
   
Sorrise Trahern, avvicinandosi per un altro bacio.  
   
***  
   
Mentre entravano nella locanda, il cuore gli batteva con tanta forza che Roshan temeva lo si potesse sentire.  
Erano stati solo baci, sotto la quercia. Baci, carezze, chiacchiere mentre consumavano il loro pasto, ma nulla di più. Lui non avrebbe desiderato altro che liberarsi dei vestiti e sentire le mani di Trahern, la sua bocca, sulla pelle nuda, toccarlo a sua volta… dargli piacere, e riceverne. Avrebbe voluto farlo subito, sfogare la necessità che si era svegliata quel pomeriggio sulla terrazza, ma lì, all’aperto, non se l’era sentita: sarebbe stato bello fare l’amore per la prima volta su un letto d’erba… se avesse avuto la certezza che nessuno passasse di là.  
Aveva odiato scoprire di possedere un senso del pudore più forte anche del desiderio che provava. Senso del pudore… o paura, in ogni caso si era sentito più che mai uno stupido ragazzino inesperto. Non aveva nemmeno dovuto confessare quel suo sentimento a Trahern: lo aveva capito da solo, e subito, e non riusciva a capire come ci fosse riuscito. Forse una sua lieve tensione, un’incertezza.  
   
 _“Abbiamo aspettato più di un intero giorno, possiamo aspettare per qualche altra ora.”_  
   
Gli aveva detto, passandogli una mano fra i capelli.  
E qualche altra ora era passata, ed eccoli lì. La locanda era un edificio di due piani, più un sottotetto; non era grande, ma era graziosa; un edificio a traliccio, ridipinto di fresco, con finestre e piccoli balconi carichi di fiori. Delle dieci stanze che contava la metà era libera, e Trahern chiese di avere la migliore. Il locandiere li guidò su per le scale fino alla soglia della loro stanza, declamandone i pregi: quanto era ampia e luminosa, pregiati i mobili e comodo il letto, e soprattutto era l’unica camera ad avere un bagno privato, con acqua corrente.  
   
“Non calda, purtroppo, non possiamo permettercelo… non ancora, almeno. Ma la vasca è scaldata a legna, ed è quasi la stessa cosa. Anche meglio, forse! Quando avrete voglia di un bagno, chiamate la ragazza, ve lo preparerà subito.”  
“Grazie, ma ci penseremo da soli.”  
   
Concluse in fretta Trahern, e porgendo all’uomo una generosa mancia lo congedò.  
   
“Bene, ora… - Roshan si inumidì le labbra - … siamo soli.”  
“Sì.”  
“E senza il rischio di venire interrotti, o… beh, visti da qualcuno.”  
“Così si direbbe.”  
“Trahern! Hai intenzione di-”  
   
Lui lo voltò e lo strinse a sé, interrompendo sul nascere la sua protesta; gli strinse una mano sulla nuca, avvicinando il volto al suo, e Roshan colmò di slancio la breve distanza che ancora li separava. Un bacio più passionale di quelli che avevano scambiato fino a quel momento: bruciante, possessivo, tale da lasciarli in affanno. Un lungo, reciproco cercarsi, divorarsi, esplorarsi, perdendosi l’uno nel sapore dell’altro, con una foga tale che sembrava quello fosse l’unico bacio che avessero a disposizione.  
   
“Stavi dicendo?”  
   
Chiese Trahern, accarezzandogli con il pollice le labbra umide, e lui tirò fuori la punta della lingua, assaggiandolo. Gli accarezzò il petto attraverso i vestiti, e poi raccolse il coraggio per infilare una mano sotto di essi.  
Trahern lo voleva, no? Era suo diritto farlo, toccarlo, spogliarlo… era normale. La sua pelle era liscia, calda, e mentre la esplorava guardava Trahern in viso, guardava il suo sorriso e i suoi occhi socchiusi, e sentiva la propria sicurezza aumentare.  
Mentre lui continuava con quelle carezze Trahern prese a sbottonare la sua giubba, e allora si fermò, lasciandosi spogliare: l’indumento fu presto a terra, ma i lacci della camicia sottostante si erano malamente annodati, e tanto stretti che scioglierli si stava rivelando un’operazione più complessa del previsto.  
   
“Strappali! Strappali, che importa?”  
   
Esortò, e Trahern sogghignando obbedì; un attimo dopo  la camicia, sfilata dalla testa, andò a tenere compagnia alla giubba. Spettinato e rosso in viso Roshan iniziò a sua volta a spogliare il compagno, e quando finalmente l’ebbe davanti a petto nudo s’incantò a guardarlo: un fisico asciutto, dai muscoli definiti, ma snelli e agili, capezzoli bruni, ventre piatto. Comunicava vigore, energia. Lo accarezzò ancora, insistette curioso su uno dei capezzoli e lo vide indurirsi in fretta, e d’un tratto si ritrovò stretto contro Trahern, fra le sue braccia, finalmente pelle nuda contro pelle nuda. Il brivido che lo percorse fu sconvolgente: tremò, cercò fiato, sentì una tensione nel basso ventre che non aveva mai provato… mai così intensa, così violenta da offuscargli la mente.  
Alzò il viso verso di lui cercando i suoi occhi; non importava se non potevano comunicare con lo sguardo, erano lo stesso così belli, così espressivi. E la sua bocca… davvero non ne aveva mai vista una altrettanto bella, altrettanto invitante.  
Le mani di Trahern sulla schiena, dalle scapole scivolarono giù, gli accarezzarono i fianchi, si posarono sui suoi glutei, e strinsero, premettero, se lo tirarono contro, aumentando il contatto fra i loro corpi… lo fecero sentire ancor più ubriaco di quel loro primo bacio sulla terrazza.  
   
“Il letto, Roshan.”  
   
Non c’era bisogno che glielo dicesse: tenendo Trahern per mano, stritolandola quasi, ma senza rendersene conto, vi si avvicinò, e si liberarono del resto dei loro indumenti, spogliandosi l’un l’altro, ancora, con movimenti febbrili, interrotti solo da altri baci… baciarsi, sembrava a Roshan, era più vitale che respirare. E una volta nudi Roshan maledì ancora il proprio senso del pudore, per come si sentiva arrossire, mentre guardava Trahern, e lo sguardo si fermò sul suo membro eretto, e il cuore diede un’impennata: non aveva termini di paragone, ma… aveva senso dire che Trahern era bellissimo anche _lì_?  
Il letto era perfetto, ma forse qualunque superficie gli sarebbe sembrata tale. Ampio, morbido, ma non troppo, e profumato di pulito… ma quando Trahern fu sopra di lui fu solo il suo, il profumo a cui badò. Infilò le mani fra i suoi capelli e tenne stretta la sua testa mentre lo baciava ancora, intrecciando le gambe a quelle di lui. Ma il bacio durò poco, meno di quanto avrebbe voluto, perché Trahern prese le sue mani e con gentilezza se le tolse di dosso; gliele fece posare sul cuscino, ai lati della testa, e le tenne ferme per i polsi.  
   
“Resta così, per favore.”  
   
Lo pregò, e allentò la stretta, lasciando scivolare le mani giù, lungo gli avambracci, per poi risalire verso le spalle, accarezzarle e stringerle. Si mossero ancora, lente, sfiorando il collo, andando giù a toccare e ritoccare la sporgenza delicata delle sue clavicole, con le dita prima, e con le labbra poi, lasciandogli infine un bacio sulla fontanella della gola.  
E di lì scese ancora, sul petto, sempre con carezze attente e baci a fior di labbra, esplorandolo con calma. E Roshan capì: Trahern lo stava _guardando_.  
Come mesi prima, toccandogli il volto, aveva studiato il suo aspetto, ora faceva lo stesso con il suo corpo. Roshan chiuse gli occhi, per godere al buio di quelle attenzioni, quei brividi meravigliosi, come al buio Trahern si stava muovendo.  
Il torace, il ventre, i fianchi… gli sembrava che la sua pelle fosse mille volte più sensibile del solito. Gli sfuggì un sospiro quando arrivò al pube, ma lì lui non lo toccò: gli allargò le gambe e baciò l’interno delle sue cosce… le percorse con le mani e le sollevò, e ancora lo baciò dietro le ginocchia, sulle caviglie… Era impazzire, pensò Roshan, respirando veloce, e nel modo più bello: di piacere, di meraviglia, di desiderio di toccare, assaggiare a sua volta.  
Non resistette oltre e, nel momento in cui Trahern gli riadagiò le gambe sul letto, si tirò su, e mettendosi in ginocchio gli si gettò addosso, riempiendosi le mani e la bocca di lui. Il suo bacio, il suo toccare erano frenetici, impazienti e inesperti, ma appassionati come non credeva di poter essere. Era come se tutta una parte sconosciuta di se stesso si fosse svegliata, all’improvviso. Trahern lo lasciava fare, e intanto gli carezzava la schiena… era sempre stata così sensibile, la sua schiena?  
Quando quelle mani scesero sui suoi glutei, trasalì; un verso roco che soffocò sulla spalla di lui.  
   
“Tutto bene?”  
   
Annuì, strusciandosi, e ricambiò il gesto; con un po’ d’incertezza, all’inizio, come se ancora non credesse di poter osare, ma il modo in cui Trahern gli mostrò il proprio gradimento – il suo nome sussurrato all’orecchio, i suoi denti che mordicchiarono con delicatezza il lobo – gli diede sicurezza, e strinse la carne soda con più forza. Così preso da quella sua conquista, non badò subito alla destra di Trahern, che si era spostata, infilandosi tra i loro corpi… ma trasalì ancora, quando essa si chiuse intorno al suo membro eretto; iniziò un movimento provocante, lento ma deciso, che in breve divenne più veloce, e gli fece gettare all’indietro la testa, respirando forte, ridotto solo a desiderio e istinto. E quando Trahern fermò la mano, fu proprio l’istinto, fuori dal suo controllo, a fargli muovere il bacino avanti e indietro, alla ricerca del piacere interrotto.  
Trahern lo spinse giù, tornando sopra di lui; la sua voce era bassa, era dolce e roca e con appena una stilla d’ironia.  
   
“Allora ho il tuo consenso a proseguire?”  
“Il mio… il mio _consenso_? Hai fatto tutto di testa tua, e adesso vuoi il mio…”  
   
Non terminò la frase, perché Trahern aveva ripreso a donargli le attenzioni poco prima interrotte, e sentì un bisogno assoluto di… di più vicinanza, di più contatto. Circondò il collo di Trahern con le braccia, lo tirò a sé, gli infilò le mani tra i capelli, lo baciò con una foga che sarebbe stato impossibile trattenere. E le mani… le mani che non sapeva dove mettere, così inesperto, ma così ansioso di toccare, di possedere, di dare a propria volta piacere. Il timore di apparire goffo lo frenava: la paura d’essere maldestro, non all’altezza… che Trahern rimanesse deluso.  
L’eccitazione e il desiderio vinsero su tutte quelle insicurezze… e soprattutto vinse la fiducia.  
Fosse pure stato goffo, Trahern non l’avrebbe mai deriso, o giudicato; obbedì all’istinto e infilò una mano tra i loro corpi, cercando e trovando il sesso del compagno.  
Dal modo in cui, poco dopo, Trahern si spinse contro di lui, da come ansimò, staccandosi dalla sua bocca, per poi riprendere a baciarlo, e dominarlo, quel bacio, come se avesse voluto rubargli l’anima, capì che forse non se la stava cavando male.  
Guidati dall’istinto trovarono un unico ritmo, un’armonia perfetta di respiro e movimenti, che dalla dolcezza crebbe fino alla frenesia, sempre di più, mentre sentivano l’orgasmo avvicinarsi; lo raggiunsero quasi insieme, tesi l’uno contro l’altro, senza che le loro bocche smettessero di cercarsi, nemmeno per un istante.  
Poi la tensione si sciolse, i muscoli s’illanguidirono, e circondò in un felice abbraccio la vita di Trahern, che lento strusciava le pelvi contro le sue, e tenendo il suo volto tra le mani gli dava piccoli baci sulle guance e la fronte.  
   
“Non credevo potesse essere… _così_ – confessò Roshan – non ho mai… voglio dire… non ho mai provato nulla di così potente, da solo. Di tanto… intenso, per il corpo, e la mente.”  
Trahern non rispose, ma gli accarezzò i capelli, li baciò, e poggiò la fronte contro la sua, sorridendo.  
“E baciarti – continuò – mi sembra così naturale, facile… non mi era piaciuto, prima. L’avevo trovato orribile con l’unica altra persona che… ma con te è bello.”  
   
Per un istante la sua mente tornò a Galian, rievocando ancora quanto fastidio gli avessero provocato i suoi baci… e realizzò a quanto folle era stato, l’anno precedente, anche solo a pensare di offrirglisi. Quanto l’avrebbe disgustato farsi toccare da lui in quella maniera? E non sarebbe mai riuscito a ricambiare… avrebbe solo atteso che tutto finisse.  
   
“E poi… lo so che non devo essere stato eccezionale… ma imparo in fretta! Se ci riesco con la storia e l’astronomia, questo può essere solo più fac-”  
   
Ridacchiando, Trahern gli posò due dita sulle labbra.  
   
“Sei stato perfetto già ora, Roshan. Pensa a come ti renderà la pratica.”  
   
Lui arrossì, nascose il viso contro la spalla del suo amante – _amante!_ Pensò con un brivido – e sentì il pronto ridestarsi della propria erezione.  
   
“Mi sto sentendo così… imbarazzato ed eccitato allo stesso tempo.”  
“Ed è questo che ti rende perfetto.”  
   
Trahern cominciò lentamente a scendere, di nuovo, lungo il suo petto, e vederlo baciare e mordicchiare senza esitare anche lì dove si trovava il frutto dei loro orgasmi, contribuì solo ad aumentare la sua eccitazione. Giunto al suo sesso, non lo evitò un’altra volta: in ginocchio tra le sue cosce aperte, gli sollevò il bacino e fece scivolare la bocca intorno alla testa della sua erezione, strappandogli un’esclamazione di sorpresa e di piacere.  
Per un po’ si perse nelle sensazioni, stregato dalla bocca e dalla lingua che lo stavano privando di ogni pensiero lucido, con il respiro affannato e gli occhi rivolti al soffitto, perché guardare Trahern in quel momento era semplicemente _troppo_. Poi un dito lo penetrò, e lui si morse le labbra, inspirando con forza tra i denti; il dito entrò fino alla falange, e si fermò per un momento, riprese a spingere, quasi fino in fondo, e si tirò indietro. Spinse ancora, e di nuovo si tirò indietro, ma per uscire.  
   
“Sei troppo teso.”  
   
Spiegò Trahern, mentre lo riabbassava sul materasso, accarezzandogli i fianchi, e la protesta lasciò la sua bocca prima che potesse controllarsi.  
   
“No!”  
“Sì, invece. Roshan, ho faticato con un solo d-”  
“No, ti dico! Non sono teso… non ne ho motivo: mi fido di te.”  
“Ci si può fidare ed esserlo lo stesso. Va bene così. Ci sono altre cose che possiamo fare.”  
“Lo so, ma… io voglio farlo. Avevi detto che non volevi che io dovessi sgattaiolare via dal tuo letto all’alba, dopo la nostra prima notte insieme… e io non voglio farlo nemmeno dopo aver fatto l’amore la prima volta. Dopo… essere andati fino in fondo, ecco. E quando torneremo a casa è così che andrà. E preferisco che sia qui.”  
“Roshan…”  
Lui scattò a sedere e lo zittì con un breve bacio, e quando riprese la parola cercò di suonare il più convincente possibile.  
“In fondo anche la prossima volta sarà pur sempre la mia prima volta, e quindi potrei essere altrettanto teso, e allora perché rimandare?... Trahern, io lo voglio.”  
   
Lo disse con convinzione, e il cuore che batteva veloce, guardando intento il volto di Trahern e rimpiangendo come non mai che lui non potesse vederlo, e capire dalla sua espressione quanto fosse sicuro di ciò che diceva. Gli prese una mano e se la portò al viso, sperando che da quello, sentendo il suo sorriso, potesse rendersene conto, e poi, vinto da un’improvvisa e sciocca timidezza, scusandosi, scappò via dal letto.  
   
“Muoio di sete! Vuoi che ti porti da bere?”  
   
Ma Trahern scosse la testa, e lui si affrettò nella piccola stanza da bagno. L’acqua che uscì dalla pompa del lavabo era freschissima, e dopo aver bevuto si avvicinò alla vasca da bagno; era di dimensioni modeste, ma ci si poteva entrare in due, pensò. Gli sarebbe piaciuto, fare il bagno insieme.  
   
 _[Qualcosa di più, oltre al bagno.]_  
   
Portò una mano tra le natiche e si toccò, come aveva fatto Trahern. Era vero: era teso, e stretto, ma più che mai convinto.  
Stava per tornare al letto, quando gli oggetti poggiati sul bordo più largo della vasca lo incuriosirono: un grosso pezzo di sapone, e due bottigliette di vetro scuro.  
   
 _[Olio da bagno?]_  
   
Si chiese. E che altro avrebbero potuto essere, lì dove stavano?  
Sorridendo con più soddisfazione di quanto fosse decente provare, ne prese una e ne annusò il contenuto.  
Ne fu deluso: il profumo era buono, sì, riconosceva il ginepro, ma si sentiva anche un inconfondibile aroma di menta, e pur senza esperienza non credeva fosse l’ideale, per l’uso che intendeva farne.  
Il secondo olio sapeva di fiori, e pur non essendo forse molto maschile, doveva almeno essere privo di effetti collaterali; se ne versò un po’ sulle dita e ripeté il gesto di poco prima.  
Entrò più facilmente, e la sua erezione ebbe un fremito a quel contatto. Oh, no… no, Trahern non poteva nemmeno per scherzo pensare di rimandare. Era vero, c’erano tante altre cose che avrebbero potuto fare, ma lui voleva sentirselo dentro. Voleva che non ci fosse alcuna barriera fra loro, voleva perdersi completamente… e se un po’ di dolore era il prezzo da pagare, non aveva importanza.  
   
Tornò al letto con la bottiglietta, e quando Trahern sentì il materasso muoversi sotto il suo peso si voltò verso di lui.  
   
“Roshan, va tutto bene?”  
“Benissimo - disse, sulle sue labbra – e di là ho trovato qualcosa che ci servirà.”  
   
Gli prese una mano e vi versò un po’ d’olio, sul palmo e sulle dita, sorridendo delle sopracciglia inarcate di Trahern, e soddisfatto aumentò la dose, mentre il suo compagno girava la mano e strofinava le dita sotto il liquido denso e profumato.  
   
“Trahern.”  
   
Disse solo, baciandolo sul collo, e forse fu il suo respiro così vicino, un soffio caldo sulla pelle, che convinse Trahern di quanto lui fosse sicuro.  
   
“Posalo, adesso.”  
   
La voce era quieta, ma ne trapelava desiderio a stento trattenuto, e quelle due parole suonavano come un ordine… uno al quale non vedeva l’ora di obbedire. Mentre posava la bottiglia sul tavolino accanto al letto si sentì certo che, con o senza olio, avrebbe dovuto insistere ben poco per ottenere ciò che voleva.  
   
“Torna a stenderti.”  
   
Lo fece, e sollevò le gambe aperte accarezzando i fianchi, le braccia di Trahern, un gesto che era un invito, un segnale; quando lui spinse di nuovo un dito tra le sue natiche, trovò l’intrusione piacevole, eccitante… fisicamente, e mentalmente. Era uno stato di euforia e abbandono che non aveva mai sperimentato prima, che non sarebbe mai stato nemmeno in grado di immaginare. Presto sentì l’indice unirsi al medio dentro di sé, e il lieve fastidio che provò fu presto inghiottito dalle altre sensazioni, dall’eccitazione, diventando uno strano, diverso tipo di piacere.  
Trahern muoveva, ruotava, divaricava le dita, si prendeva il tempo necessario, e se davvero c’era stata tensione in lui, prima, ora era del tutto scomparsa.  
   
“Trahern, adesso…”  
“Non ancora.”  
   
Il terzo dito gli diede un’acuta punta di dolore, sentì la pelle e i muscoli tirare, e gli ci volle un po’ per abituarsi al loro movimento. Ma nonostante il dolore si ritrovò alla fine a spingersi contro quella mano, e fu allora che Trahern estrasse le dita. Poco dopo sentì le sue mani sui fianchi, e poi scivolare sulle natiche, separandole, e la sua erezione premergli contro.  
Entrò appena, e si fermò: Trahern restò immobile, ascoltandolo respirare forte, e gli sorrise; con una mano l’accarezzò lungo l’asta del pene, sui testicoli, e poi giù, stuzzicandolo lì dove le loro carni si univano.  
   
“Spingi come se volessi buttarmi fuori.”  
   
Buttarlo fuori era l’ultimo dei suoi desideri, ma obbedì, e mentre lo faceva Trahern spinse contro di lui, lento e deciso. La penetrazione così era un po’ più facile, ma fu dolorosa lo stesso; gli sfuggì un lamento, strinse gli occhi, e sentì due lacrime scivolare lungo le tempie. Si tappò la bocca con una mano mentre Trahern continuava a penetrarlo, piano, tirandosi un po’ indietro e poi spingendosi più a fondo, fino a che fu completamente dentro di lui. Allora restò fermo, limitandosi a ondulare un po’ il bacino, e si chinò a baciarlo, incontrando la sua mano, ancora ferma sulla bocca. Con gentilezza gliela tolse, e la strinse.  
   
“No. Per favore. Non posso vederti, lascia almeno che ti senta.”  
“Sì.”  
   
Mormorò in risposta, e la parola gli uscì tremante, ma non se ne vergognò, e si sporse per andare incontro al bacio.  
E non si vergognò nemmeno, come aveva temuto, nemmeno quando Trahern prese a muoversi, _lento_ , _a fondo_ , e gemiti e sospiri gli sfuggirono di bocca. Non si vergognò di invocare il suo nome, di pregarlo. Un po’ alla volta il dolore si mescolò a un piacere sommesso, profondo, che poi crebbe, sempre di più e fino a che le due sensazioni diventarono un insieme indistinguibile. Vi si abbandonò, lasciò che tutte quelle sensazioni si portassero via tutto ciò che era… perché lo sapeva, gliel’avrebbero restituito migliore.  
Gemette parole che suonarono confuse alle sue stesse orecchie…  
   
 _… era un piacere così diverso da quello che conosceva…_  
 _… intenso e bollente, sembrava divorarlo dall’interno…_  
   
 …e agganciò una gamba intorno a Trahern, tirandolo ancora di più a sé.  
   
A quell’invito Trahern abbandonò gli ultimi indugi, la cautela, il timore di ferirlo; gli sollevò ancor più il bacino e affondò in lui con maggior forza, maggior velocità, possessivo, _perduto_.  
Aveva chiesto a Roshan di non frenarsi, di fargli sentire la sua voce, e ora la sentiva davvero bene… la sua voce trasformata dal godere: sospiri affannati, piccole, brevi grida e lamenti di piacere, e il suo nome, la preghiera di non smettere.  
E poi il suo contorcersi, il suo tendersi, l’aggrapparsi a lui; poteva immaginarlo, rosso in viso e con gli occhi chiusi, i capelli sudati, la testa gettata all’indietro… doveva essere bellissimo, tanto da fargli male al cuore, nel suo buio.  
Chiuse la mano intorno alla sua erezione umida e sensibile e dopo pochi movimenti, su è giù, un paio di volte, lo sentì emettere un verso strozzato; lo sentì tendersi, fremere, e stringerlo nell’orgasmo. E mentre sentiva il proprio apice montare, s’impresse quel momento nella mente, per sempre: la voce di Roshan, il suo odore, il suo corpo sfinito che si abbandonava completamente, continuando ad accoglierlo.  
   
~°~  
   
Riposavano tutti e due, le membra illanguidite dal piacere. Roshan teneva la testa sulla sua spalla, e un braccio sul suo petto; il respiro era regolare, ma Trahern non era certo che dormisse, né voleva chiederglielo… era un momento quieto e perfetto così com’era, e quella fiamma che sentiva nel petto era felicità, pura e luminosa come non la provava da tempo.  
Quindi stava così, in silenzio, accarezzando quei capelli lisci e sottili, grato.  
Grato di essere vivo, non importava in che condizioni. Grato di avere Roshan.  
C’era solo una macchia in tutto ciò: il tempo che avevano a disposizione. Non quello prima di tornare al castello, ma quello che lo separava dalle nozze: quasi gli mancava il respiro, al pensiero. Non gli era mai importato molto, di quel matrimonio imposto: era _dovere_ , e come ogni dovere, era stato intenzionato a svolgerlo, al meglio e con ogni responsabilità.  
Ma ciò era stato prima di avere Roshan tra le braccia. E Roshan, appunto…  
Inclinò la testa, poggiandola contro quella di lui; ora capiva meglio i propri sentimenti.  
Roshan gli voleva bene. Molto. Ed era attratto da lui… _molto_ , con ogni evidenza. Ed era tanto giovane da vivere concentrato sul presente, godendo appieno ciò che stava vivendo, senza ragionare e angustiarsi su quanto sarebbe accaduto da lì a un paio d’anni. _Meno_ di due anni, ormai.  
Se quello di Roshan fosse stato amore, avrebbe sofferto, era già scritto... su un contratto firmato tanti anni prima. L’amore, alla lunga, l’avrebbe pugnalato al cuore. Quindi meglio che fosse affetto, attrazione, voglia di scoprire il sesso, voglia di diventare adulto, così che un giorno potesse lasciarsi dietro quella storia con un sorriso, e senza rimpianti.  
Meglio che fosse tutto, ma non amore, quello di Roshan.  
Lui, invece, era già condannato.  
   
 _________  
 

NdA  
   
La quercia sotto cui siedono Trahern e Roshan è ispirata all’Angel Oak, che si trova in un parco naturale del South Carolina. È una quercia vecchia più di 1400 anni, di cui potete vedere qualche immagine qui. È impressionante!  
   
<http://carloschiesaro.files.wordpress.com/2010/08/angel-oak1.jpg>  
<http://conservationreport.files.wordpress.com/2010/10/angel-oak.jpg>  
   
All’inizio avevo ‘progettato’, per questo capitolo, una "normale" antica quercia, ma dopo aver visto questa ho pensato che sarebbe stato bello far sedere Trahern e Roshan all’ombra di un gigante del genere... è un bel posto, per un bacio.  
A proposito di quei due, spero che non siano stati troppo insopportabilmente sdolcinati!  
(Paragonati alle scene di letto dell'altra coppia di questa fic sono da carie immediata, mi rendo conto)

Mille grazie per avere letto, e a presto :)   



	14. Capitolo 14

  
**Tenebra e Luce**  
   
Capitolo 14  
   
______________  
   
°°°“Hai ancora fame, Sherihel? Vuoi un altro po’ di stufato?”  
“Va bene così, grazie.”  
   
Rispose lui, con un sorriso. In realtà ne avrebbe preso ancora, ma non voleva riempirsi troppo, perché sapeva che Kaytara aveva preparato una torta, ed era tutto il giorno che la pregustava: gli serviva spazio per un paio di grosse fette.  
Non stavano parlando molto, ed era strano, perché durante la cena di solito chiacchieravano sempre. C’era qualcosa su cui Kaytara continuava da tempo a riflettere, ed erano giorni che se n’era accorto: un’idea su cui era concentrata tutta la sua attenzione, e che le suscitava sentimenti contrastanti… un’idea di cui aveva desiderio e paura. Lui non le aveva chiesto nulla, ed era rimasto in attesa, sapendo che prima o poi lei stessa gli avrebbe svelato la natura dei propri pensieri.  
E quello doveva essere _il momento_ , perché ora non avvertiva più dubbio, da lei, ma solo risolutezza. Kaytara aveva preso una decisione, e gliela comunicò tra la prima e la seconda fetta di torta.  
   
“Sherihel, che ne diresti se… se ce ne andassimo da qui?”  
   
Guardò la donna con occhi spalancati e sorpresi: mai avrebbe potuto credere che era quello, l’argomento di tanto ponderare.  
   
“Andarcene? Davvero?”  
Lei scrollò le spalle come se si trattasse di una cosa da poco, e non dello stravolgere le loro vite.  
   
“Avevo sperato che, con gli anni, saresti stato accettato. Che la gente si sarebbe resa conto che, per quanto tu possa essere diverso da loro, non sei un pericolo, non sei un _portatore di sventura_. Ho sperato di riuscire a insegnare loro che il fatto tu sia nato nel buio di un’eclissi non significa che è colpa tua se un certo inverno è più rigido del solito. Che anche se tua madre è morta prima di darti alla luce, non sei tu a far sì che le bestie si ammalino. Ma non ci sono riuscita, la superstizione è più forte di tutto. Mi spiace di non essere stata capace di…”  
“Non è colpa tua! Tu, almeno, hai provato.”  
“E sono stanca di provarci. Non servirà, mi arrendo. Continuare a restare qui potrà solo causarti altra sofferenza, e in quanto a me… ormai nessuno più viene al tempio, e tutto ciò che leggo, negli occhi di chi ancora mi parla, è biasimo. E allora, perché rimanere?”  
   
Il cuore gli batteva svelto, così tanto che si portò una mano al petto, stupito di sentirlo così forte, così vivo. Andarsene da lì! Andarsene dall’odio e dagli sguardi duri, dalle parole che facevano male. Quasi non poteva credere che potesse accadere davvero.  
   
“Ma… ma puoi lasciare il villaggio senza sacerdote? Anche se loro qui non vengono più, credevo che il tempio non potesse venire abbandonato, per rispetto al dio. I fuochi sacri non si devono spegnere! Non dovresti chiedere al tuo ordine che mandino qualcuno a sostituirti, prima? E potrebbe volerci del tempo!”  
“Imastel capirà, e non si offenderà se lasciamo la sua casa incustodita. E poi te l’ho detto: questo villaggio non merita un sacerdote, e nemmeno un tempio.”  
“E quando? Non dovevi nemmeno chiedermelo, Kaytara! Potevi dirmi, stamattina, _partiamo_ , e io sarei venuto.”  
“Lo so, bambino mio – sorrise lei – ma era giusto che te ne parlassi. Quindi qualche giorno per prepararci, una settimana, al massimo, e poi potremo andare via.”  
   
“Andare via… - ripeté lui, e la sua voce era sognante – Andare dove?”  
“Elarius. È una città, a valle, cresciuta sulle sponde di un bel lago. Non è grandissima, ma è da sempre zona di passaggio quasi obbligato per molti viaggiatori e mercanti; è una città vivace, ricca, e l'essere luogo d'incontro e di scambi ha portato una mentalità aperta e uno spirito accogliente. Lì non troveremo superstizione e pregiudizio… lì sarà diverso.”  
“E lì nessuno saprà di come e quando sono nato…  a nessuno importerà se i miei capelli non sono rossi. Sarà proprio come avere una vita tutta nuova.”  
Kaytara gli strinse una spalla, e l’espressione sul suo viso era tra le più dolci che le avesse mai visto; anche se rughe sottili le comparivano agli angoli degli occhi e della bocca, quando sorrideva così, a lui sembrava più giovane e bella.  
“Anche se sapessero, a nessuno importerebbe. Te l'ho detto: lì queste stupide superstizioni sono state estirpate da tempo. Quando arriveremo chiederemo ospitalità al loro tempio di Imastel, e spiegheremo tutto. Il mio ordine capirà, e ci darà aiuto… e da quel momento, per te, sarà davvero come hai detto: una vita tutta nuova.”  
   
Lui sorrise, e sottovoce pronunciò ancora quel nome, che gli sembrava il più bello mai sentito: aveva il suono della speranza, della possibile felicità.  
   
“Elarius.”  
   
Quella che sarebbe diventata la sua nuova casa.°°°  
   
   
“Davvero non ti sei fermato qui, quando ti trovavi sulla strada per Harkwald?”  
“Né verso Harkwald, né verso Dymeere, quando vi feci ritorno per quel breve periodo.”  
“Strano, però... quasi tutti fanno sosta a Elarius, è in una posizione ideale.”  
“Quasi tutti, appunto. Io non ne avevo necessità.”  
   
Elhaz si guardò intorno, osservando l'attività che ferveva nella piazzetta in cui si erano fermati, ai tavoli esterni della locanda in cui alloggiavano. Banchi di commercianti che esponevano le loro merci, stoffe, monili, oli profumati e incensi, ma anche spezie, liquori esotici, oggetti di legno finemente scolpiti, libri, pugnali... accenti e fisionomie che si mescolavano come i vari aromi di cui era impregnata l'aria.  
Notevole tanta varietà, per una cittadina ai piedi delle montagne; certo non era paragonabile neanche per scherzo a Dymeere, né tanto meno, per esempio, a una città di mare che avesse un porto degno di tal nome, ma vi si respirava un'aria di vivacità e di apertura che da troppo tempo non provava. Erano arrivati solo la sera precedente, ma se ne era già accorto: lì il tempo scorreva limpido e armonioso, non era immobile come ad Harkwald.  
   
“Ti piace?”  
   
Chiese speranzoso Feoh, posando una mano sulla coscia di Elhaz, sotto il tavolo; c'era una punta di apprensione, nella sua voce, come se un po' temesse la risposta. Con lui, in fondo, non si poteva mai dire.  
Ma Elhaz tornò a posare gli occhi su di lui, sorridendo.  
   
“Sì. Sembra una bella città in cui vivere. Molto… ospitale.”  
“Bene! Era da un po' che desideravo portarti da qualche parte che... che offrisse qualcosa di più di Harkwald. Non ero mai stato qui, prima, ma ne ho sempre sentito parlare come di un bel posto, e ho pensato che potesse piacerti. Se non altro potrai comprare nuovi libri, o vedere qualche recita: c’è anche un teatro, qui… dev’essere tutta un’altra cosa, un vero teatro, rispetto alle piccole compagnie girovaghe che ogni tanto passano per Harkwald.”  
“Come paragonare un uomo che fischietta a un’orchestra. Ma ci andremo insieme, e vedrai anche tu la differenza.”  
“Davvero ti porteresti dietro un _selvaggio_ come me?”  
Feoh lo disse con una punta d’ironia, ed Elhaz restò al gioco.  
“Certo. Ma io siederò in uno dei posti migliori, mentre tu starai nell’ultima fila… così quando ti metterai a russare potrò fingere di non conoscerti e non mi sentirò in imbarazzo.”  
Feoh aprì e chiuse la bocca senza emettere suono, fece una smorfia accigliata, e infine parlò.  
“Non so per cosa offendermi di più: il fatto che pensi io possa addormentarmi, o il tuo insistere nel sostenere che russo.”  
“Suvvia, sto solo scherzando.”  
“Non lo so, specie quando lo dici con quell’espressione. Secondo me eri più che serio.”  
   
Elhaz sorrise e non confermò, ma neppure smentì; tornò invece a volgere lo sguardo intorno, sulle case, sulle persone, cercando di distinguere chi sembrava essere un abitante di quel posto da chi invece era solo di passaggio.  
   
“Pensi d'incontrare qualcuno che conosci? È da ieri che ti guardi intorno a questo modo.”  
“Non c'è nessuno che io conosca qui... solo, non ero più abituato a vedere tante facce nuove in una volta sola.”  
   
Ogni volta che Elhaz diceva qualcosa del genere, qualcosa che sottintendesse quanto fosse limitante per lui la vita ad Harkwald, Feoh provava una fitta di senso di colpa. Elhaz tante volte gli aveva ripetuto che lui era _esattamente dove desiderava essere_ , ma questo non serviva a tranquillizzarlo del tutto. E se con lui non voleva confidarsi, aveva pensato, forse lo faceva con i suoi amici... i suoi _maestri_ , con cui era rimasto in contatto per corrispondenza; così un giorno, mentre Elhaz era impegnato a scuola, lui aveva frugato tra le sue cose, cercando le loro lettere. Non era una bella azione, e lo sapeva, ma forse dalle parole di quegli sconosciuti avrebbe capito se Elhaz davvero non aveva rimpianti... e magari avrebbe appreso qualcosa in più su di lui, che per tanti versi era ancora un mistero.  
E le aveva trovate, le lettere, ma erano scritte in una lingua a lui sconosciuta; aveva notato  alcune parole che gli ricordavano il linguaggio comune, ma in una forma arcaica, ed erano troppo poche per ricostruire un senso. Aveva rimesso tutto a posto con cura, perché Elhaz non si accorgesse della sua incursione, sentendosi in colpa e un po' demoralizzato; forse era sciocco a farsi rodere in quel modo dal dubbio, ma l'insicurezza era qualcosa che non aveva mai provato, prima, e non sapeva come gestirla né come combatterla.  
   
Elhaz si alzò, dopo avergli assestato una leggera gomitata.  
   
“Allora, quando siamo arrivati ieri era quasi buio, eravamo stanchi e non abbiamo visto molto, prima di andarcene a letto. Vogliamo cominciare a porvi rimedio?”  
   
Feoh non se lo fece ripetere e gli fu subito accanto, afferrandogli una mano.  
   
“Scherzi, selvaggio? Non siamo due ragazzini!”  
   
In risposta il selvaggio in questione strinse più forte le dita, e poi lesto le intrecciò a quelle del suo stregone, considerando che non fosse necessario usare le parole per rendere il concetto. Elhaz gli rivolse un sorriso tra il paziente e il divertito, e lasciò che fosse lui a decidere la direzione da prendere per iniziare la loro passeggiata.  
Elarius era davvero bella. Non quanto Dymeere, certo... e come avrebbe mai potuto essere a livello della gloriosa capitale? Ma era così piena d'armonia da comunicare un gran senso di pace, e poteva capire perché Kaytara avesse ritenuto che quello sarebbe stato il posto giusto dove cercare rifugio. La posizione protetta in cui si trovava rendeva il suo clima molto più mite rispetto a quello di Harkwald, e ciò sembrava aver influenzato l'architettura: case meno tozze, finestre più ampie. E fontane: ce n'erano in abbondanza, zampillanti acqua freschissima e leggera, semplici e senza fronzoli, oppure finemente scolpite. In una di esse, molto grande, al centro di una piazza, i bambini facevano navigare barchette di legno, entravano a piedi nudi, ridendo e schizzandosi l'un l'altro, e loro si fermarono per un po' a guardarli, divertiti. Forse un po' invidiosi di tanta innocente libertà, tanto da spingere Feoh ad avanzare una proposta.  
   
“Potremmo andare al lago, più tardi, e fare qualcosa di simile: affittano barche, sai?”  
“Ignoravo che sapessi condurre un'imbarcazione, mio prode cacciatore dalle infinite risorse.”  
“Non l'ho mai fatto, ma non sarà poi così difficile... voglio solo fare un giro su un lago liscio come uno specchio, non attraversare un mare in tempesta. Che ne pensi?”  
“Che speravo in una morte più eccitante di un banale annegamento.”  
   
Feoh scoccò un breve sorriso ironico che intendeva che _sì_ , lo avrebbero fatto, quel giro in barca, e che _no_ , nessuno dei due sarebbe annegato, e lo tirò per la mano, riprendendo la passeggiata, avvicinandosi ai banchi dei mercanti.  
   
“Stoffe, Feoh? Questo è inaspettato!”  
“Ho promesso a mia madre e mia sorella di portar loro dei regali, e penso che qualche bella stoffa potrebbe far loro piacere. Del velluto, o della lana morbida e pregiata... non saprei. E dovrei sceglierne una anche per Nyrine.”  
“Per lei faresti meglio a prendere anche qualcos'altro: è troppo giovane per gradire un taglio di velluto, fosse pure intessuto d'oro. Ti terrebbe il broncio.”  
“Allora una bambola, magari? Un monile?”  
“Una bambola di certo le piacerebbe – Elhaz sorrise, esaminando le piccole sculture e i giocattoli di legno disposti in vendita davanti a loro – Io potrei portare qualcosa a Mavril... non se lo aspetta, e sarebbe così felice della sorpresa.”  
“Vuoi davvero molto bene a quel bambino.”  
   
Elhaz annuì, e c'era così tanto puro affetto sul suo viso, un'espressione amorevole e serena, che sembrava un'altra persona, rispetto a quella che pochi minuti prima aveva ironizzato sul proprio annegamento. Così diversa che Feoh provò quasi una fitta al cuore.  
   
“Elhaz, hai... hai mai pensato di avere dei figli?”  
   
Il cambiamento d'espressione sul viso di Elhaz... fu come scuotere qualcuno perso in bei sogni a occhi aperti. L'affetto sfumò in malinconia, poi si indurì in qualcosa che era difficile da definire, ma che a Feoh non piacque per nulla. Come non gli piacque il sorriso freddo e tirato a forza sulle sue labbra, nel dare la risposta a quella domanda che già si pentiva di aver posto.  
   
“ _Noi_ ne abbiamo sempre, Feoh: i nostri poteri vanno tramandati. E poiché non è certo che essi vengano ereditati, spesso di figli ne abbiamo parecchi. Ma solo quando il ragazzo dimostra di possedere il potere, poco prima della pubertà, acquisisce il diritto a usare il nome della propria famiglia, e viene considerato a pieno titolo parte di essa.”  
“E se ciò non accadesse? Se non... se il ragazzino fosse un comune essere umano come tutti?”  
“Verrebbe trattato più o meno come un nobile tratta un figlio bastardo. Starebbe al buon cuore del genitore decidere se continuare a crescerlo dandogli ogni opportunità, o se trascurarlo come un errore di percorso.”  
   
Feoh avrebbe voluto protestare, chiedere come fosse concepibile una cosa del genere; se era intorno alla pubertà che i poteri magici si manifestavano, allora per anni i figli crescevano con i genitori, e doveva crearsi un legame affettivo... era ovvio, era normale, era naturale. Come poteva questo legame venire troncato a mente fredda, solo perché il ragazzino non possedeva alcun potere?  
Gli sembrava impossibile che esistesse qualcuno in grado di comportarsi in maniera simile, con tanto distacco, nei confronti poi del proprio stesso sangue.  
Elhaz gli strinse un po' più forte la mano.  
   
“Un'altra cosa che hai scoperto su quelli come me che non ti piace affatto, come per i kinrag.”  
“Esatto, non mi piace per nulla. Come per i kinrag, è mostruoso... ma come per i kinrag, ripeto: io non confondo la tua gente con te. Tu non volteresti mai le spalle a tuo figlio.”  
“Un figlio, per il momento, è l'ultima cosa che desidero.”  
   
 _Ma saresti un bravo padre, ne sono certo._  
Pensò Feoh, guardandolo. Tralasciando la sua capacità e pazienza con i bambini a cui insegnava, era proprio il rapporto che aveva con Mavril a convincerlo. E si chiese, subito dopo, che rapporto doveva aver avuto Elhaz con il proprio, di padre. Non lo aveva mai nominato, in tutta la loro convivenza; aveva parlato solo dei suoi due maestri, tutori, a cui talvolta si riferiva come _padri_ , anche se carnalmente nessuno dei due lo era.  
Non chiese nulla, sapeva che sarebbe stato inutile, e poi, più del passato, gli interessava il futuro: se fosse venuto il momento in cui Elhaz avesse desiderato dei figli, che sarebbe accaduto?  
Ad Harkwald non c'erano eldil, e per trovarne una che concepisse il bambino sarebbero dovuti scendere come minimo fino lì, a Elarius... e poi? L'usanza voleva che per la maggior parte della gestazione la eldil vivesse con la coppia che le si era affidata, quindi sarebbe stato meglio fermarsi là durante la gravidanza, o condurre la donna al loro paese?  
E se poi un giorno il bambino avesse mostrato di possedere potere magico, che sarebbe successo? Sarebbe stato possibile educarlo ad Harkwald, lasciando fare tutto a Elhaz, o avrebbero dovuto trasferirsi a Dymeere?  
Quelle preoccupazioni non erano nulla, però, in confronto all'ansia che gli artigliava il petto al pensiero che per metterlo al mondo, quell'ipotetico bambino, Elhaz sarebbe dovuto andare a letto con la eldil. La consapevolezza che si sarebbe trattato solo di un atto meccanico, impersonale, volto  alla procreazione e non al desiderio, non serviva a farlo sentire meglio: il solo pensiero gli era insopportabile, il semplice _immaginare_ gli faceva tremare le mani di gelosia.  
“Non capita spesso, comunque – continuò Elhaz, notando e interpretando a modo proprio quel turbamento – che i ragazzini vengano ripudiati. E anche quando succede, non finiscono in mezzo a una strada: restano al Kirshanar, educati in convitto, almeno fino alla maggiore età. Alcuni restano per sempre, lavorando all'interno della cittadella.”  
“Ma resta orribile! E come devono sentirsi, a essere ripudiati da qualcuno che fino a poco tempo prima li aveva amati?”  
“Non sono mai stati amati, Feoh, e se ne rendono ben conto già da piccoli. Ma basta, ora... non siamo venuti qui per rattristarci con discorsi del genere.”  
   
Feoh avrebbe voluto approfittare di quel momento per porre altre domande, ma il sorriso di Elhaz era di quelli capaci di privarlo di ogni capacità di opporsi. Pazienza, allora: ci sarebbero state altre occasioni per sapere, occasioni in cui non si sarebbe fatto convincere così facilmente ad abbandonare l'argomento.  
   
“No, hai ragione – acconsentì, riprendendo a camminare – ho in mente ben altro, per questi giorni. C'è solo il rischio che mi abitui all'ozio e all'averti soltanto per me, e non voglia più fare ritorno a casa.”  
“Già, lì dove sono insidiato da pericolosissime bambine di sei anni.”  
“Intendevo in generale: dividerti con la scuola, con gli impegni che ci tengono separati per buona parte del giorno. Se fossi ricco comprerei una bella e grande casa qui, e potremmo vivere senza preoccuparci di lavorare… così in tutta la giornata non mi staccherei mai da te.”  
   
L’espressione che passò per il viso di Elhaz fu impagabile: l’aria sconvolta e preoccupata di chi si sente prospettare il peggior incubo possibile, e non è sicuro se prendere la faccenda come uno scherzo. Era talmente insolito vederlo così che Feoh ridacchiò compiaciuto, e capì un po’ meglio perché il suo terribile stregone biondo si divertisse tanto a punzecchiarlo.  
Con la piccola differenza che lui, però, non scherzava del tutto.  
   
~°~  
   
“Che ne diresti se ci separassimo per un po’?”  
“Cosa?”  
   
Feoh alzò all’istante gli occhi dal coltello da caccia che stava esaminando e fissò Elhaz come se si fosse messo a parlare in qualche lingua incomprensibile.  
   
“Abbiamo gusti piuttosto diversi, e diverse sono le merci che ci interessano. Ho la sensazione che tu ti annoi, quando mi soffermo troppo a lungo su libri e strumenti di scrittura. E io non posso dire di trovare appassionanti archi e balestre… non per ore di seguito, almeno.”  
   
Argomentazione inoppugnabile, ma lo stesso Feoh si sentì come un bambino a cui avessero negato all’ultimo momento un giocattolo da lungo tempo promesso.  
   
“Ma siamo venuti qui per stare insieme!”  
“E lo siamo stati, fino adesso. E lo saremo dopo, per giorni interi. Si tratta solo di qualche ora… ci rivedremo per cena, alla locanda – gli prese il viso tra le mani, accarezzandolo dietro le orecchie, tra i capelli, con un tocco che gli diede piccoli, piacevoli brividi – e dopo potremmo andare a teatro, come dicevamo questa mattina. Ti piacerebbe?”  
“E dopo il teatro?”  
   
Feoh esibì un’espressione esageratamente accigliata, ed Elhaz lo baciò sulla bocca; un bacio breve, sorridente e pieno di promesse. Un bacio che funzionò, perché Feoh, anche se non del tutto entusiasta, acconsentì alla richiesta, ed Elhaz fu libero di andare.  
Passeggiò tranquillo, diretto a una parte della città che ancora non avevano visitato, fermandosi un paio di volte per chiedere indicazioni, e arrivò senza problemi al tempio di Imastel.  
Era una costruzione di pietra chiara, più alta e slanciata di quello di Harkwald; possedeva una certa grazia, con i bassorilievi che ornavano il frontone circolare, e il rosone i cui colori risaltavano brillanti in quella giornata di sole.  
Entrò, fermandosi sulla soglia qualche istante, e percorse lentamente la navata, guardandosi intorno; tutti i camini erano accesi, le pareti erano affrescate con motivi astratti, decorate con specchi bruniti e mosaici di pietre semipreziose, cosa che dava all’edificio un aspetto più opulento di quanto si era aspettato a giudicare dall'esterno.  
Si avvicinò a uno dei bracieri rituali, il più grande, tanto vasto che ci sarebbero volute tre persone per abbracciarne la circonferenza, e vi gettò una manciata di spezie benedette, restando a osservare le fiamme, incurante del calore; il cuore, lo sentiva, stava battendo un po’ più veloce di quanto sarebbe stato normale, e più veloce era anche il respiro, irregolare… come quando si cerca di trattenere il pianto, o di dominare la rabbia.  
Chiuse gli occhi, stringendo i pugni e imponendosi di riacquistare il controllo di sé.  
Era tutto perduto, irraggiungibile, tutto nel passato… dove nulla può essere cambiato.  
Inspirò profondamente, trattenne il fiato e lo lasciò andare piano, cercando il distacco, rimettendo distanza fra sé e ciò che era stato. Non sapeva nemmeno perché avesse cercato il tempio, perché gli fosse sembrato così indispensabile visitarlo… cosa aveva sperato di trovarci? O chi?  
Quando riaprì gli occhi vide, a poca distanza e intento a pregare, il sacerdote; era un uomo, alto e dalle spalle larghe, con corti capelli grigi. Teneva gli occhi chiusi e il capo chino, e se anche lo sentì, quando gli fu vicino e lasciò una cospicua offerta sull’altare, non ne diede segno.  
   
Il motivo per cui aveva voluto separarsi da Feoh era stato soddisfatto, e tornando fuori si rese conto di non avere molta voglia di continuare la passeggiata. Avrebbe potuto tornare alla loro stanza in anticipo, o trovare un posto tranquillo dove appartarsi e leggere… o magari sì, continuare a camminare, ma non in quelle strade piene di persone, di voci e profumi, e dirigersi piuttosto verso le rive del lago. Anche lì, immaginava, avrebbe trovato gente, ma senza case intorno, senza botteghe e banchi, avrebbe avuto più fiato, più silenzio e tranquillità.  
Avrebbe trovato chi, come lui, cercava la quiete, e così sarebbe stato quasi come essere solo.  
Un coro di esclamazioni di disappunto lo distrasse, e voltando la testa vide un capannello di persone riunite a pochi passi da sé; alcune di esse se ne andarono, espressioni seccate sui loro volti, imprecazioni sibilate tra i denti, e lui ne approfittò per avvicinarsi, incuriosito.  
Inarcò un sopracciglio, deluso, nello scoprire un primitivo gioco d'azzardo: tre ciotole di legno e una piccola sfera di terracotta. Non poteva credere che ci fosse gente desiderosa di farsi gabbare in un modo tanto stupido, eppure eccoli, a scommettere soldi e a farsi derubare dalle dita veloci dell'abile imbroglione dietro al tavolino.  
Restò a guardare qualche giro di gioco, con le braccia intrecciate sul petto e un sorriso ironico sulle labbra, un po' i giocatori che si cimentavano nell'impresa, un po' le tre ciotole che si muovevano veloci. Ogni volta che gli illusi perdevano denaro, il suo sorriso si allargava soddisfatto per una frazione di secondo, e i suoi occhi incrociarono, nel mezzo di uno di quei sorrisi maligni, lo sguardo dell'uomo che si stava arricchendo sulla pelle degli sciocchi.  
   
“E tu, giovanotto – gli si rivolse, provocatorio – non vuoi tentare?”  
Lui restituì il sorriso, e scosse la testa.  
“No grazie. Non mi piacciono i giochi di pura fortuna.”  
“Io più che altro li chiamerei – s'intromise una voce – _giochi di pura idiozia_."  
   
Elhaz voltò il viso e si trovò a guardare, proprio di fianco a sé, un giovane biondo, alto quanto lui, con capelli folti e mossi che sfioravano le spalle; lo sconosciuto si girò nella sua direzione, fissandolo con occhi scuri, intensi e divertiti. Sorrideva, il che rendeva il suo volto di una bellezza accecante.  
   
“In effetti è così, ma cercavo di essere diplomatico.”  
“La diplomazia è sprecata, in certi casi. Con chi merita di farsi ripulire, per esempio.”  
   
Elhaz annuì, contraccambiando il sorriso, e tornò a osservare il gioco.  
   
“Destra.”  
   
Gli sussurrò all’orecchio la sua nuova conoscenza, a un volume udibile solo a lui.  
E destra fu.  
   
“Centro.”  
“Centro, ancora.”  
“Sinistra.”  
   
Centro, centro, sinistra: indovinò ogni volta. Ma _indovinare_ , sentiva Elhaz, non era il termine adatto.  
   
“Perché non scommetti? Potresti guadagnarci molto.”  
Chiese, guardandolo con la coda dell’occhio, e quello scrollò le spalle.  
“Non sarebbe divertente. Ma anche tu, ne sono certo, sapresti fare la stessa cosa. Molto meglio di me.”  
   
C’era un’inclinazione, in quelle parole, che spinse Elhaz a voltarsi di nuovo verso lo sconosciuto: continuava a sorridere, di un sorriso furbo e consapevole che parlava di mutuo riconoscimento, ma negli occhi divertiti c’era anche un’ombra di serietà.  
Di comune accordo, senza bisogno di scambiarsi una parola, uscirono dal crocchio e si incamminarono insieme, a passo lento.  
   
“Il mio nome – disse quello – è Drest.”  
“Io sono Elhaz. E tu… non stavi indovinando, e nemmeno dimostrando occhio più acuto della norma: tu stavi _influenzando_ le mosse di quell’uomo, senza che lui se ne accorgesse.”  
“Sapevo che te ne saresti accorto!”  
Esclamò Drest, soddisfatto, fermandosi per un piccolo inchino.  
“Controllare le azioni altrui senza che il soggetto se ne renda conto non è capacità da poco.”  
“Ciò che hai appena visto è il meglio che posso fare, e se continuo per più di qualche minuto mi scoppia un terribile mal di testa. Per questo è un’abilità che non sfrutto mai... figurarsi per _provocare_ azioni più complicate. Tralasciando il fatto che comunque non ne sarei in grado, probabilmente dopo mi ucciderei per il dolore. Da te invece percepisco tanto potere che scommetto non ti sarebbe difficile manovrare una persona a tuo piacimento.”  
“Non mi servono certo i miei poteri, per manovrare le persone – replicò Elhaz con un sorriso storto - ma ciò che dici è vero, anche se è qualcosa che non faccio da almeno un paio d’anni. In quanto a te, non credo che le tue capacità si limitino a quanto ho appena visto.”  
“Oh, riesco a fare poco altro. Attizzare il fuoco nel camino senza alzarmi dalla poltrona, per esempio.”  
“Attizzare il fuoco nel camino.”  
Ripeté Elhaz, piatto, e il sorriso di Drest si allargò.  
“D’inverno è comodo.”  
   
Proseguirono in silenzio, fino a uscire dalle strade affollate della città, fino a raggiungere il lago, e si fermarono su una panca di pietra, a poca distanza dalla riva. Restarono a guardare la vasta distesa d’acqua cristallina, azzurra, incastonata tra le montagne come una gemma. Il cielo senza una nuvola, il lago, le montagne… a guardare solo in avanti, si sarebbe creduto che tutti i colori al mondo fossero sfumature di verde e di blu.  
Elhaz distolse gli occhi dal panorama e li volse al giovane che aveva accanto.  
   
“Non credo di averti mai visto al Kirshanar.”  
“Non ci ho mai vissuto. I miei genitori… non avevano poteri. Si direbbe che li ho ereditati da un antenato, di chissà quante generazioni fa.”  
“E chi ti ha insegnato a controllarli?”  
“Una theilan, quando avevo una decina d’anni. Mi ci portarono perché continuavo a stare male, e i comuni guaritori non riuscivano a individuare la causa. Lei capì, e mi insegnò a gestirli; il mio dono non era abbastanza potente e vasto perché valesse la pena portarmi a Dymeere e tentare di farmi ammettere al Kirshanar… furono sufficienti i suoi insegnamenti.”  
   
Senza preavviso, Elhaz gli pose una mano al centro del petto, facendolo trasalire.  
   
“Il tuo potere è più vasto di quanto tu creda – disse, sentendo il cuore sotto le sue dita accelerare, brusco – ma è come se fosse… lontano, dormiente. Ma il potenziale… hai detto che stavi male, a dieci anni; quanto, male?”  
“Non troppo, ma era persistente. Debolezza, mal di testa, insonnia.”  
“Quando il potere comincia a manifestarsi, e ancora non si è capaci di controllarlo, le sue ripercussioni si fanno valere sul piano fisico.”  
“Lo so. E più il potere è forte, più pericolosi sono gli effetti, e il dolore. Ma ti ripeto, per me non fu nulla di eclatante: non sono forte.”  
   
Elhaz ritrasse la mano e tornò a guardare il lago, ancora convinto della propria impressione: Drest avrebbe potuto essere forte, ma nemmeno se ne rendeva conto: tutta la sua potenza era rinchiusa, lontana, come una miniera nascosta tanto in profondità da rendere impossibile raggiungerla. Forse lui avrebbe potuto portarla alla luce, avrebbe potuto chiedere se…  
Quanta fatica e quanto dolore sarebbero occorsi a Drest per imparare a dominarla?  
Era insolito che una tale forza restasse latente tanto a lungo senza recare danni: il potere, anche se non si manifesta, _esiste_ … e corrode, se non lo si sa controllare. Guardò il giovane di fianco a sé, l’espressione seria, intelligente, curiosa; si chiese perché solo una piccola parte della sua potenza si fosse manifestata, perché non gli recasse danno, e che diritto poteva avere lui di liberarla. L’effetto poteva essere disastroso, e di sicuro gli avrebbe stravolto la vita, perché solo al Kirshanar avrebbero potuto addestrarlo in modo adeguato. Inoltre Drest era un adulto, dimostrava all’incirca la sua età: ventisei, ventotto anni… non ricordava alcun caso in cui l’addestramento fosse iniziato in età così avanzata.  
Valeva la pena di rischiare, di disturbare ciò che possedeva equilibrio, di mettere in pericolo la salute di una persona, fisica e mentale, solo perché lui era curioso di vedere i risultati?  
Scosse la testa, accantonando l’idea; se avessero proposto a lui una maniera per diventare ancora più potente, anche a rischio della propria sanità fisica e mentale, non avrebbe avuto dubbi ad accettare… ma non tutti erano come lui.  
Si era così perso nelle proprie riflessioni che quasi sussultò, quando Drest riprese il discorso.  
   
“Per te deve essere stato molto più difficile. Il dolore, voglio dire. Il tuo potere…”  
“Il mio potere quasi mi divorò vivo.”  
“E cosa ci fa un così dotato allievo del Kirshanar, in questa città tanto piccola?”  
“Si prende una pausa – rispose Elhaz con un mezzo sorriso – una pausa nella pausa, a ben vedere. È graziosa, la tua Elarius.”  
“Grazie. Sono stato lontano per anni, e quasi mi sento un forestiero anch’io, adesso. Sono rientrato circa un mese fa da Oltremare.”  
“Un soldato.”  
“No. Lo sono stato, e non lo sarò mai più; questa pausa è per decidere che farò di me. E se non ci riuscirò, potrò sempre guadagnarmi da vivere scovando biglie di terracotta sotto le scodelle… mi adatterò al mal di testa, suppongo.”  
   
~°~  
   
Le ore passarono senza che Elhaz se ne accorgesse, seduto con Drest su quella panca, o a passeggiare lungo il sentiero che costeggiava il lago; aveva parlato così tanto con lui che aveva la bocca completamente secca, ma si sentiva anche stranamente felice, leggero... forse perché era così tanto tempo che non parlava faccia a faccia con qualcuno che possedesse poteri magici, con qualcuno come lui. E anche se la differenza tra loro era abissale, avevano sempre un punto in comune che ad Harkwald non condivideva con nessuno.  
Da solo, sulla via del ritorno, si domandò quale strada avrebbe scelto Drest se i suoi poteri avessero avuto un pieno sviluppo. Di sicuro non sarebbe diventato un morvan: non riusciva a immaginarlo come portatore di morte e follia dietro compenso. Ma per qualche motivo che non sapeva spiegarsi, non lo vedeva nemmeno come theilan.  
Estan, decise. Un elementalista. Tra tutti, in fondo, erano le figure più ambigue.  
   
Fuori dalla locanda c’era Feoh; era seduto e stava parlando con il padrone, ma appena lo vide si alzò e gli andò incontro, sorridente. Si ritrovò stretto fra le sue braccia ancor prima di riuscire ad aprire bocca per salutarlo.  
   
“Sono felice di vedere che la tua non era solo una scusa per mollarmi e fuggire chissà dove.”  
Scherzò, ed Elhaz inclinò la testa, corrucciato.  
“Oh. Non ci avevo pensato. Era l’occasione buona per scappare, con qualche ora di vantaggio.”  
“Ormai è troppo tardi, mi spiace. Allora, hai trovato qualcosa di tuo gradimento, andandotene in giro da solo?”  
Elhaz sorrise, accarezzandogli il petto.  
“Direi proprio di sì, mio caro Feoh.”  
   
_____________  
 


	15. Capitolo 15

**Tenebra e Luce**  
   
Capitolo 15  
___________  
   
   
Uscendo dal teatro Elhaz osservò Feoh, e non si premurò di nascondere un sorriso. Poteva cercare di tener su quella facciata impassibile quanto gli pareva, ma certo non poteva sperare di ingannare lui… o chiunque possedesse un po’ di senso d’osservazione.  
   
“Pare che qualcuno abbia gli occhi lucidi.”  
   
Buttò lì, con tono d’indifferenza fasulla, in cui si percepiva tutto il suo divertimento. In risposta Feoh s’impettì ancora di più, e cercò d’indurire l’espressione del viso, impresa che dette risultati piuttosto miseri.  
   
“Ma non c’è niente di male! Persino un rude cacciatore come te, che mette al collo trofei zannuti e ha difficoltà nell’usare correttamente le posate, può possedere un animo abbastanza sensibile da commuoversi per una tragedia.”  
“Io le so usare, le posate! E certo non mi commuovo per una storia inventata! Solo che… solo che avevo gli occhi stanchi e ogni tanto mi s’inumidivano un po’.”  
“Certo. Come scusa è imbarazzante. Non capisco dove sia il problema…”  
“Sono un uomo, Elhaz!”  
“E quindi?”  
“Quindi non è bene che lacrimi per una storia inventata. Non è bene che lacrimi in generale! E per di più tu non ti sei commosso nemmeno un po’.”  
“Questo dimostra solo che il mio è un piccolo cuore nero e rinsecchito, mentre il tuo gode di ottima salute. Tranquillizzati, la tua mascolinità non è in discussione.”  
   
Feoh borbottò qualcosa a proposito di autori cinici e malvagi, che amavano torturare i loro protagonisti ben oltre il necessario, e lamentò che _morte_ e _romanticismo_ erano due concetti che non stavano per niente bene, assieme. Quale mente degenere aveva concepito l’idea che potessero essere un’accoppiata ideale? Ridacchiando, Elhaz lo rincuorò con un paio di colpetti sulla schiena.  
   
“Rasserenati: niente tragiche vicende d’amore, domani sera, ma una bella storia di intrighi e vendetta. Le morti che vedrai saranno tutte meritate, così non avrai di che lamentarti.”  
“È un’opera che hai già visto?”  
“Più di una volta, ma mi fa piacere assistervi di nuovo… amo le storie di vendetta, sono così appassionanti!”  
“Questo tono pieno di trasporto non lo hai mai usato, per me!”  
“Potrei dire lo stesso riguardo te: non ti sei mai ascoltato quando parli di armi da caccia, evidentemente.”  
   
Elhaz chiuse il discorso con un cenno della mano e si fermò fuori da una locanda da cui proveniva un delizioso profumo di carne alla griglia; lo odorò con piacere, e con un grande sorriso si voltò verso Feoh.  
   
“Che ne dici, mangiamo qui? Con delle belle costine da addentare potrai fare a meno delle posate.”  
“Vuoi smetterla con questa storia delle posate?… ehi, aspettami! Guarda che avrò la mia vendetta, prima o poi, visto che l’argomento ti appassiona tanto!”  
“Conoscendo già il tuo modo di vendicarti, tremo dall’apprensione!”  
   
Tanto per sottolineare quelle parole, Elhaz rabbrividì teatralmente, e dentro di sé Feoh pianificò ancor più _terribili_ rappresaglie.  
E si sentiva così bene che quasi non gli sembrava possibile. Era come se in quella città la sua felicità si fosse moltiplicata, e promettesse di crescere, nei pochi giorni che avevano ancora a disposizione.  
All’inizio aveva pensato che, se fosse capitato a Elarius da solo, sarebbe stato tutto molto diverso: dubitava che si sarebbe sentito a proprio agio, per esempio, in mezzo a tutti quegli stranieri. Non erano poi molto lontani da Harkwald, eppure era tutto così diverso: l’accento con cui i locali parlavano, le abitudini, le case. Sarebbe bastata quella diffusa aria di ricchezza a procurargli un certo fastidio: l’idea che chi vivesse in mezzo a tanto benessere fosse per forza altezzoso e scansafatiche era un pregiudizio da cui faticava ad allontanarsi. Persone del genere erano sempre pronte a guardare dall’alto in basso quelli come lui, quindi perché avrebbe dovuto provare simpatia per loro? Certo non erano tutti ricchi, gli abitanti di quella città, ma dubitava che ce ne fosse anche uno solo che conoscesse la vera fatica, o gli stenti di un inverno molto rigido; doveva essere gente di scarsa fibra, abituata alle mollezze.  
Però non avrebbe mai pensato a Elhaz come a uomo di scarsa fibra, e lui proveniva dalla più ricca delle città, e da una classe molto privilegiata. Eppure si era adattato alla vita nella sua aspra Harkwald, e non trattava nessuno con arroganza. Forse nella sua cortesia si percepiva un certo distacco, a volte ironia non proprio benevola, però quello era il suo carattere, e Feoh non credeva avesse a che fare con le sue origini.  
Così ci aveva provato, a gettarsi alle spalle l’atavica diffidenza, e quasi subito aveva scoperto che molte delle sue idee non erano che pregiudizi. Continuava a preferire il suo villaggio, ma non aveva mentito dicendo che avrebbe potuto vivere anche lì… se insieme alla persona che amava. Sorridendo a Elhaz dall’altra parte del tavolo, Feoh pensò ai tempi in cui non avrebbe mai creduto che le loro vite si sarebbero legate a quel modo.  
   
 ~°~  
   
Il pomeriggio volgeva al termine e mentre riaccompagnava Elhaz a casa, Feoh si chiedeva se sarebbe mai riuscito nell’intento di… forse _conquistarlo_ era una parola eccessiva e troppo ottimista, ma almeno suscitargli un minimo di interesse, di ottenere un po’ di simpatia, cancellando la pessima prima impressione che gli aveva fatto.  
Forse in parte ci era già riuscito, pensava, perché altrimenti dubitava che Elhaz avrebbe acconsentito ad averlo intorno tanto a lungo: la mezz’ora al giorno di cui avevano parlato si era dilatata, sin da subito, fino a diventare intere ore… intere giornate, in realtà.  
Al mattino presto, quando Elhaz usciva dalla casa di suo fratello, Feoh era già lì ad aspettare, sempre.  
   
 Il primo giorno lo stregone lo aveva guardato in apparenza indifferente, ma a lui non era sfuggito un tocco di stupore, e interiormente ne aveva gioito, prendendolo come un buon segno.  
Peccato che poi, per il resto delle ore in cui erano stati insieme, non gli avesse quasi rivolto la parola. Lui aveva tentato di far conversazione: aveva parlato di sé, senza ottenere la minima considerazione, e aveva provato a fare domande a Elhaz per conoscerlo un po’ meglio, ma aveva ricevuto solo risposte monosillabiche. _Quando_ le aveva ottenute.  
 Era stato frustrante, ma non si era arreso, e aveva continuato a seguirlo per il bosco, paziente e in silenzio, osservandolo mentre cercava piante e bacche, raccoglieva campioni, prendeva appunti. Lui s’incantava a guardare la sua espressione concentrata, e al tempo stesso serena… l’espressione di qualcuno che sta facendo qualcosa che ama. Espressione che mutava del tutto, nel volgersi a lui, diventando severa. Avevano passato solo tre ore insieme, quel giorno, e un uomo meno testardo di Feoh si sarebbe scoraggiato, visto il trattamento del silenzio a cui era stato sottoposto.  
   
Il mattino dopo Feoh era di nuovo fuori dalla porta di casa di Deles, e di nuovo Elhaz lo aveva guardato con stupore.  
   
“Non desisti, dunque.”  
“Mi avevi promesso un po’ del tuo tempo.”  
“Avevamo parlato di una mezz’ora al giorno; visto quanto mi sei stato appresso ieri, hai già esaurito metà del patrimonio a tua disposizione.”  
   
Feoh aveva sorriso, sfacciato, lasciando ben intendere che il limite di quel patrimonio era ben deciso a superarlo. E mentre camminava nel bosco al fianco di Elhaz, continuava a porre domande; ma aveva capito la lezione: di ficcanasare nella sua vita non era il caso. Chiedeva invece delle proprietà delle erbe che stava cercando, dimostrandosi entusiasta quando era in grado di riconoscerne qualcuna, e poter anticipare Elhaz dicendo “queste foglie poste su una ferita aiutano ad arrestare il sangue” oppure “masticare una di quelle bacche placa il dolore”.  
Semplici cose che aveva appreso già da ragazzino, quando aveva imparato a cacciare: un cacciatore passava molte ore nel bosco, spesso da solo, e conoscere le proprietà medicinali di qualche pianta era quantomeno consigliabile.  
Il terzo giorno era andato più o meno come il secondo, con la differenza che quella volta era rimasto con Elhaz per l’intera giornata, non solo per qualche ora.  
   
 _“Di’, specie di selvaggio, non dovresti guadagnarti da vivere, invece di starmi sempre intorno?”_  
“Non succederà nulla se non lavoro per qualche giorno. E un grande cacciatore come me, volendo, può recuperare tutto il tempo perduto in una sola battuta.”  
   
Elhaz gli aveva rivolto un’occhiata scettica, aveva sbuffato, ma con un certo nobile contegno, e poi gli aveva ficcato tra le braccia la sua sacca, contenente campioni di vegetali, attrezzi, taccuini e cibo.  
   
“Renditi utile, almeno.”  
   
Mentre seguiva Elhaz, considerando persino quel ruolo da facchino come un miglioramento nei loro rapporti, aveva raccontato qualche piccolo aneddoto di caccia, sperando di impressionarlo con la propria bravura. Per esempio, quella grossa testa di cinghiale che faceva mostra di sé, impagliata, sopra il camino della locanda di Niwa: lo aveva ucciso lui, quell’animale, e quando aveva solo quindici anni. Un enorme bestione zannuto, che aveva appena ucciso un cacciatore, e lui se l’era ritrovato davanti ferito e furioso, e quindi ancor più pericoloso del normale.  
L’animale lo aveva caricato, correndo dritto verso di lui, e per un momento, mentre scoccava il dardo, era stato certo di morire.  
   
“Dal basso non si vede bene, ma se tu potessi guardare da vicino vedresti il punto di penetrazione sulla sua fronte. Avevo chiesto a Niwa di metterla ad altezza d’uomo, quella dannata testa, perché tutti potessero ammirare il mio colpo da maestro, ma si è sempre rifiutata.”  
   
Il quarto giorno aveva fatto di nuovo da facchino, aveva lasciato perdere i racconti di caccia e aveva parlato del villaggio, della sua famiglia, della sua bravura d’intagliatore. Non era per vantarsi, ma aveva davvero talento, e mano ferma, precisa. Gli avrebbe fatto vedere qualcosa di suo, aveva proposto a Elhaz, e se qualcosa gli fosse piaciuto avrebbe potuto prenderlo, e portarselo via per ricordo.  
   
“Anche se – aveva aggiunto – il debito che ho con te non può certo essere saldato con un bauletto di legno.”  
   
Si era lasciato andare in nuovi ringraziamenti per aver salvato Nyrine, ed Elhaz gli aveva intimato di piantarla, gli bastava essere trattato con fin troppa riverenza a casa di Deles.  
   
Il quinto giorno Elhaz aveva parlato un po’ di più. Più che di sé in persona, aveva raccontato della sua città, della corte dell’Erezar, del Kirshanar e della casa in cui viveva, ma era già qualcosa. Quello stesso giorno, invece di mangiare il cibo preparato per loro da Leyna, Feoh aveva preso una bella lepre; l’aveva scuoiata e arrostita, insaporendola con erbe e bacche che aveva raccolto di persona sul momento.  
   
“Non so se queste abbiano qualche proprietà medicinale, ma danno alla carne un buon sapore.”  
   
Elhaz, che all’inizio aveva tentato di dissuaderlo, aveva poi ammesso che quel pasto era molto buono, e che sì, in effetti aveva dimostrato una gran mira, colpendo quella bestiola a tanta distanza.  
Si era sentito gonfiare d’orgoglio al punto da scoppiare; in maniera ridicola, visto che si trattava solo di una stupida lepre, cucinata con condimenti di fortuna.  
Era certo che Elhaz si rendesse perfettamente conto di quanto, ogni minuto di più, si sentisse attratto da lui, e desiderasse conquistare almeno un po’ della sua stima. Non sperava di poter avere di più, simpatia, o addirittura amicizia, ma si sarebbe accontentato di quello: un po’ di stima, o almeno il riconoscimento di non essere così idiota come era sembrato a prima vista. Al fatto che non avrebbe mai combinato nulla di carnale con lui era già rassegnato, anche se ciò non impediva al suo stomaco di fare i salti mortali, e alle sue parti basse di piangere dalla frustrazione, quando Elhaz gli stava troppo vicino.  
Quella sera, poi, Deles doveva aver letto nel suo sguardo e provato pietà per lui, e lo aveva invitato a cena, permettendogli di passare ancora un po’ di tempo con Elhaz. A metà serata, portandoselo dietro in dispensa con la scusa di aiutarlo a prendere del vino, gli aveva parlato.  
   
 _“Non farai grandi progressi, se non provi un approccio più diretto.”  
“È già tanto se mi parla, visto il danno che avevo fatto, tentando proprio l’approccio diretto. Non me la sento di rischiare quel poco che ho.”  
“Io non ti capisco. Per tutta la vita non ti sei fatto problemi a provarci con chiunque ti interessasse, e inizi a fare il timido proprio adesso che hai i giorni contati.”  
“Il fatto è che questa  volta… credo che questa volta, forse, potrei essere innamorato.”_  
   
Deles allora aveva capito, e non aveva più detto nulla a riguardo.  
   
E così si arrivava al sesto giorno, _quel giorno_ , e ormai erano sotto casa di Deles, e ne restavano solo altri quattro e poi Elhaz se ne sarebbe andato. Gli sarebbe mancato così tanto che il cuore già gli urlava… ma anche chiedendogli di fermarsi ancora per un po’, che avrebbe ottenuto? Solo di rimandare la separazione, ma il dolore, il senso di perdita, sarebbero rimasti tali e quali. Forse addirittura peggiori.  
Cercò di non dare a vedere i pensieri malinconici, e con un sorriso restituì la sacca al legittimo proprietario.  
   
“A domani, allora.”  
“A domani, se proprio non puoi farne a meno.”  
   
Non era un saluto molto incoraggiante, ma provò a prenderlo come un scherzo… in fondo in quei giorni si era già reso conto che le battute di Elhaz erano impietose. Voltò le spalle e fece per andarsene, quando si sentì chiamare da quel terribile stregone biondo, e si voltò pieno di speranza.  
   
“Aspetta – disse Elhaz, frugando nella borsa, e tirandone fuori alcuni esemplari di una pianta raccolta quel pomeriggio – ecco, tieni.”  
   
Lui accettò il dono, perplesso. La osservò bene, ma non gli sembrava una di quelle di cui Elhaz gli aveva spiegato l’uso, quindi rialzò lo sguardo, incuriosito.  
   
“Mettine una tutta intera, radici comprese, in acqua fredda e falla poi bollire per dieci minuti, dopodiché lasciala in infusione per altri dieci. Cerca di berla il più calda possibile.”  
“S-sì, certo, ma… a cosa serve?”  
   
Il sorriso di Elhaz fu ampio, smagliante, malizioso, e i suoi occhi divertiti come non li aveva mai visti.  
   
“A dare nuova forza alla virilità perduta.”  
   
Feoh spalancò la bocca, ma la voce gli mancò. Certo non stava implicando che… quel che era normale si rizzasse a lui non si rizzava, perché…  
   
“Inoltre – continuò beato Elhaz – per un maggiore effetto, puoi fare un impacco in loco con ciò che rimarrà della pianta, dopo l’infusione. Ma per quello ti consiglio di lasciare che la poltiglia sia appena tiepida: un’ustione in una parte così delicata sarebbe un bel problema, e noi non lo vogliamo, vero?”  
   
Feoh richiuse la bocca, deglutì, fece un nuovo, inutile, tentativo di parlare. Era un modo particolarmente perfido di insultarlo… un’offesa del tutto gratuita che faceva più che ferirlo, e…  
Elhaz continuava a guardarlo, dritto negli occhi, compiaciuto, divertito, sempre sorridendo, ancor più provocante.  
E che lui fosse dannato se riusciva a capire che aveva fatto di male quel giorno, o quei giorni, per meritarsi…  
…un momento.  
…“e _noi non lo vogliamo, vero?”_ …  
   
Inclinò la testa di lato, incerto, incredulo, continuando a fissare Elhaz.  
Era un _noi_ generico, detto per dire, oppure…  
Ah, quel sorriso, e quello sguardo! L’unica cosa di cui era certo era che lo stessero sfidando.  
   
Il suo corpo agì per conto proprio, buttando all’aria dubbi e timori, e con un verso che era una via di mezzo tra una specie di rantolo e un ruggito fu subito addosso a Elhaz. L’averlo tra le braccia fu un brivido così forte, così totale, che per un istante non capì più nulla, la durata di un battito del cuore, prima di rientrare in sé, e cercare di assimilare tutta quella emozione.  
Aveva avuto donne e uomini; donne più piccole di lui, dal petto morbido e la pelle liscia, e doveva chinarsi per poterle baciare… e uomini alti e forti come lui, con muscoli guizzanti e il viso ruvido di barba.  
Elhaz era diverso da entrambi. Era alto quanto lui, e il suo volto era liscio come quello di una donna; il suo corpo era asciutto e spigoloso, ma la sua stretta era forte… era la stretta di un uomo.  
Nei primi secondi del bacio continuò a sentire quel sorriso divertito, sulle sue labbra, prima che gli concedessero davvero l’accesso alla bocca, e lo sfiorarsi delle loro lingue gli fece girare la testa come il più forte dei liquori. Si sentiva così ebbro e così lucido allo stesso tempo, all’erta con ogni senso, ma privo di ogni pensiero coerente.  
Incapace di resistere, schiacciò Elhaz contro la parete, e addossandosi a lui, cercò di far aderire il più possibile i loro corpi, infilò un ginocchio tra le sue gambe e si ricordò che erano sulla porta di casa del fratello, si rese conto, confusamente, che quel bacio stava diventando troppo passionale per essere consumato in pubblico, ma non gli importò per nulla.  
E poi, con gentilezza ma fermezza, Elhaz lo staccò da sé e lo fece indietreggiare di qualche passo. Guardò lo stregone, fissò voglioso le sue labbra, e sentì che gli mancava il respiro, che ancora non riusciva a trovare le parole. Che razza di figura da principiante. Non era nemmeno ben sicuro di essere sveglio, o che fosse un qualche folle sogno, tanto era stata improvvisa e strana la situazione.  
   
“Io… tu… cosa…”  
“A domani, selvaggio.”  
   
Salutò Elhaz, di nuovo con quel suo sorriso astuto, e veloce s’infilò in casa, lasciandolo lì ancora sopraffatto.  
   
~°~  
   
Quella notte, mentre Elhaz già dormiva, Feoh pensò ancora una volta al loro primo bacio, a quant'era stato inaspettato, e a come gli aveva impedito non solo di dormire, ma anche di riuscire a stare fermo per più di un minuto di fila. Non poté evitare di sorridere, ricordando tutta quell'agitazione, le domande che si era fatto, la felicità e la speranza che l'avevano travolto, ma anche l'apprensione; i quattro giorni ancora a sua disposizione gli erano sembrati ancor più brevi, insufficienti. Aveva avuto un bacio, ma sarebbero bastati ad averne altri? E se avesse avuto ancora di più, se fosse riuscito ad andare a letto con Elhaz, avrebbe potuto convincerlo a fermarsi più a lungo? Forse, se Elhaz avesse provato qualcosa per lui... ma se stava cercando solo un po' di divertimento, di sicuro non avrebbe esitato ad andarsene, spezzandogli il cuore.  
Non c'era da stupirsi che non fosse riuscito a chiudere occhio, quella volta... quanto si sarebbe sentito meglio se avesse potuto lanciare uno sguardo nel futuro. Sarebbero bastati pochi secondi, anche solo il tempo di vedersi lì in quel momento, insieme a Elhaz: nudi e vicini, tra le coltri di un letto sfatto.  
   
***  
   
Sembrava impossibile che la vacanza fosse quasi giunta al termine, ma quel mattino, mentre passeggiavano per l’animata piazza principale, sotto un cielo blu e un sole splendente, restavano loro solo due giorni prima di ripartire.  
   
“Sono felice di tornare a casa… però sento che questo posto mi mancherà.”  
“Possiamo sempre tornare, qualche volta.”  
   
Feoh annuì, già pensando a quando avrebbero potuto concedersi qualche altro giorno di pausa, e se magari non avessero potuto raggiungere anche Dymeere: Elarius gli era sembrata così vivace e ricca di attrattive che si domandava come dovesse essere la capitale… tutto moltiplicato per dieci, per cento. Ora che era riuscito a superare, in parte, la sua diffidenza verso i cittadini, sarebbe stato bello visitarla.  
Bighellonando per la piazza trovarono un banco che non avevano visto, nei giorni precedenti; il giovane proprietario aveva il volto chino sul delicato lavoro che stava svolgendo, modellando in forma di foglia una grossa spilla di un bel metallo rossastro. La sua bravura, però, non doveva limitarsi solo all’oreficeria, perché la merce esposta era varia e tutta di splendida fattura.  
C’erano foderi di cuoio finemente decorato, e coltelli da caccia dal manico d’osso scolpito con incredibile precisione: piccoli capolavori raffiguranti scene d’arte venatoria. C’erano cinturoni e faretre, e su tutti si riconosceva la stessa mano abile.  
Ma la mercanzia comprendeva anche oggetti destinati a tutt’altro tipo di clienti: gioielli e monili, fibbie e fermagli, spilloni per capelli… anche se i metalli con cui erano forgiati e le pietre con cui erano decorati erano solo semipreziosi, la loro bellezza non aveva nulla da invidiare all’oro e alle gemme nobili.  
   
“Secondo te fa tutto lui?”  
Sussurrò Feoh, genuinamente ammirato.  
“Beh, qui c’è solo lui, ma ciò non esclude che possa avere un socio.”  
   
Elhaz sfiorò con la punta delle dita il legno nero, liscio e lucido, di un cofanetto contenente materiale da scrittura; conteneva due calamai e quattro boccette d’inchiostro di diversi colori, una penna dal corpo di pietra blu dai riflessi opalescenti, che si attorcigliava con eleganza su se stesso, e tre pennini, senza alcun dubbio d’oro. Era semplice, eppure bellissimo.  
   
“Buongiorno! Posso aiutarvi, vi interessa qualcosa?”  
   
Il giovane aveva alzato il viso e li guardava sorridendo, gentile, e in tutta risposta Feoh fece due veloci passi all’indietro. La sua reazione non sfuggì a Elhaz, che poi con quanto di più simile all’orrore, e alla vergogna, che potesse provare, lo sentì mormorare una frase di scongiuro. Indovinò subito a cosa fosse dovuta quella reazione superstiziosa: sul volto dell’artigiano spiccavano i suoi magnifici occhi… uno castano scuro, quasi nero, e l’altro di un verde chiaro e trasparente come acqua. E quella particolarità asimmetrica, per lui incantevole, per Feoh era solo un’anomalia, un errore della natura, uno dei tanti segni che contraddistingueva chi, secondo le vecchie credenze, portava cattiva sorte.  
Fissò Feoh con uno sguardo che avrebbe fatto ghiacciare anche il fuoco, e tornò a rivolgersi al venditore.  
   
“Sono mortificato.”  
   
Non riuscì a trovare altre parole, ma il sincero dispiacere nella sua espressione furono più che sufficienti a far capire che le sue scuse erano sentite e profonde. Il giovane le accettò con un sorriso.  
   
“Va tutto bene: mi è già capitato, ricapiterà. Non ci faccio caso.”  
   
Quella rassicurazione non fu sufficiente a cancellare il suo malumore: Elhaz fece un rigido cenno con la testa e si allontanò, a passo teso e veloce. Dopo pochi istanti sentì una mano toccargli il braccio, come per afferrarlo, e se la scrollò di dosso, senza fermarsi. Non aveva nemmeno bisogno di voltarsi a guardare chi fosse.  
   
“Elhaz, mi dispiace! Aspetta!”  
   
Non diede retta alla richiesta, accelerò il passo, piuttosto, e si arrestò solo quando Feoh gli si piazzò davanti.  
   
“Mi dispiace. Davvero.”  
“Già. Di più a me.”  
“Non me ne sono nemmeno reso conto… è stata una cosa istintiva. Lo so che tu probabilmente non ci credi, ma quegli occhi -”  
“Quegli occhi _cosa?_ Se vuoi dire qualche stupidaggine fammi il favore di stare zitto!”  
   
Feoh scattò come avesse ricevuto un ceffone; era la prima volta, da quando stavano insieme, che non sentiva nemmeno un’ombra di scherzo, nella voce di Elhaz, la prima volta in cui gli sembrava _davvero_ arrabbiato.  
Una parte di lui si preoccupò, ma un’altra provò qualcosa di simile all’offesa di un bambino sgridato.  
   
“Non credi di stare reagendo in modo esagerato? – si lagnò - Se non se l’è presa lui, non capisco perché debba essere un problema per te.”  
“Non capisci, certo. Io sì, invece: il tempo passa, ma nulla cambia.”  
   
Tutto l’astio e l’amarezza in quelle parole ebbero il potere di far sbollire all’istante Feoh, sfumandoli nell’incertezza.  
   
“Elhaz, cosa…”  
“Stupide superstizioni senza senso, figlie dell’ignoranza, e della chiusura: ciò che è diverso è sbagliato, vero? Sì, sbagliato nel migliore dei casi, _maligno_ , altrimenti. Lo sai, Feoh, che ci sono terre lontane in cui i capelli rossi, che sono la norma lì tra le montagne, sono rari e malvisti? Chi ha una chioma come la tua viene considerato infido e maligno… potrebbe avere il più gentile dei cuori, ma verrebbe sempre respinto, isolato, maltrattato. E senza avere nessuna colpa. Che ne pensi? Non lo trovi interessante?”  
   
Feoh la trovò un’assurdità: come poteva il colore dei capelli determinare l’anima di una persona?  
   
“Ma è diver…”  
   
Si fermò, rendendosi conto di stare per dire qualcosa che avrebbe fatto arrabbiare Elhaz ancora di più. Però ne era certo: era diverso… ma dove? Se gli avessero chiesto di spiegarlo non ne sarebbe stato in grado, e gli occhi di Elhaz erano così severi che preferiva non mettersi a cercare le parole davanti a lui.  
   
“Mi spiace di averti deluso. Scusami.”  
   
Disse invece, sincero e umile, dimenticando l’infantile fastidio di poco prima.  
   
“Non mi hai deluso: mi hai solo dato una conferma.”  
“Elhaz, per favore…”  
“Forse sarebbe meglio se anche oggi ci separassimo per qualche ora.”  
   
Il tono di quella frase era così piatto, così definitivo, che Feoh non se la sentì di obiettare. Non capiva perché Elhaz se la prendesse tanto, e nemmeno perché le sue scuse avessero sortito così poco effetto, ma si rendeva conto che, se avesse continuato a insistere, avrebbero potuto finire col litigare. Meglio lasciare che Elhaz si calmasse, allora… e meglio provare a riflettere per conto proprio.  
Annuì, anche se una parte di lui, testarda, si ribellava, e avrebbe voluto insistere subito.  
Senza aggiungere altro, senza nemmeno cambiare espressione, Elhaz gli voltò le spalle e se ne andò.  
   
~°~  
   
Aveva detto il vero: che nulla fosse cambiato ad Harkwald lo aveva capito già da tempo, ma quella era la prima volta che si trovava faccia a faccia con la cruda dimostrazione. Non con le scaramanzie di poco conto, innocue, cui aveva già assistito più volte, ma con un atto offensivo, capace di ferire. Oltre il gesto fatto da Feoh, oltre le sue parole di scongiuro, aveva ben visto la sua espressione, quel misto fra ostilità, disprezzo e timore: l’espressione di chi riteneva sul serio che due occhi dal colore diverso fossero il marchio di chi portava disgrazia. Forse non era distruttivo quanto il nascere durante un’eclissi da una madre già morta, ma sperava che quel giovane fosse nato e cresciuto in un posto migliore di Harkwald.  
Vagabondò un po’ per la città, ma si diresse presto, e quasi senza accorgersene, verso l’esterno, tornando al lago. Anche a poca distanza da Harkwald, scendendo a valle, s’incontrava un lago, ma era molto diverso: gelido, le sue acque erano come lattiginose, e spesso velate da nubi basse; sulle sue rive brulle stavano rocce incrostate di licheni. Possedeva una sua bellezza, un fascino irreale e solitario, immerso com’era nel silenzio, lontano da tutto: non c’era un sentiero che gli girava attorno, su cui passeggiare, né barche a solcarlo. Lui, in quel momento, non sapeva se sentisse più il bisogno di quella solitudine oppure del quieto, rilassato movimento che aveva intorno.  
   
“Buongiorno.”  
   
Voltò la testa di scatto: era tanto assorto da non essersi accorto della persona che gli era andata vicino. Accanto a sé trovò qualcuno che non pensava avrebbe incontrato di nuovo.  
   
“Drest. Buongiorno a te.”  
“Mi fa piacere incrociarti di nuovo. In realtà ti ho visto in giro qualche volta, in questi giorni... avrei voluto salutarti, ma eri in compagnia.”  
“Quindi? L’essere in compagnia avrebbe dovuto menomare la mia capacità di rispondere a un saluto?”  
“Sai cosa intendo. Era evidente che l’uomo con te non fosse un semplice amico… non sapevo se ti avrei creato problemi.”  
“Il problema non sarebbe stato né mio né tuo, ma soltanto suo.”  
“Ah… dal tuo tono mi pare d’intuire che ci sia stato un litigio.”  
“Non esattamente.”  
   
Di solito Drest non era tipo tanto invadente da avvicinare gli sconosciuti come aveva fatto con Elhaz; in quel caso particolare era stata la percezione del suo potere a spingerlo a parlargli, il riconoscere qualcuno con cui aveva qualcosa in comune… sebbene la disparità fra le loro forze fosse tanto enorme da rendere ridicolo qualunque confronto.  
Avevano parlato a lungo, pochi giorni prima, ma certo non si poteva dire che fossero amici, forse nemmeno conoscenti, e così era indeciso su quale fosse la cosa giusta da dire.  
 _Mi dispiace?_  
Sarebbe stato falso: conosceva poco Elhaz e per nulla il suo amante, tanto meno la situazione fra loro.  
Magari avrebbe potuto chiedergli cosa fosse successo, ma la sola idea di porre una domanda tanto ficcanaso lo infastidì… chissà allora quanto avrebbe potuto infastidire Elhaz.  
Esistevano anche persone che non aspettavano che un’imbeccata, per mettersi a raccontare i fatti propri fino a consumare i timpani dello sfortunato che si era arrischiato a chiedere, ma Elhaz non gli sembrava di quella categoria.  
   
“Qualunque cosa sia stata non ha fatto bene al tuo umore.”  
“Grazie. Non me ne sarei mai accorto senza la tua preziosa osservazione.”  
   
Drest rise e poco dopo un sorriso riluttante spuntò anche sulle labbra di Elhaz.  
   
“Scusa, sono stato scortese.”  
“No, sono stato io a dire una cosa stupida. Se sei solo, allora, posso rubare di nuovo qualche ora del tuo tempo?”  
   
***  
   
La prima volta in cui si erano separati, pochi giorni prima, Feoh aveva poi atteso Elhaz fuori dalla locanda, lo aveva fatto con spirito lieto, impaziente. Ora sedeva nello stesso posto, ma sentiva agitazione, insicurezza, quasi, e come un peso sullo stomaco: era impaziente di vederlo, e allo stesso tempo si sentiva in apprensione per quando il momento sarebbe giunto. Era la prima volta che affrontavano qualcosa come un litigio, quindi forse era normale sentirsi così… di sicuro mai prima d’allora gli era capitato di provare tanto dispiacere per una discussione, mai si era sentito tanto turbato all’idea di aver deluso o dispiaciuto qualcuno.  
   
 _Non mi hai deluso: mi hai solo dato una conferma._  
   
Quelle parole gli avevano fatto male. Perché sapeva benissimo di avergliela data, una delusione, e perché svelavano l’opinione che Elhaz aveva di lui, anche dopo tutto quel tempo insieme, anche se aveva cercato di migliorarsi. Era quello, soprattutto, a creargli una voragine nel petto… a spaventarlo.  
Aveva trovato esagerata la reazione di Elhaz, e ora si chiedeva se non lo fossero anche la sua preoccupazione, e tutta quell’ansia che gli stringeva la gola. Avrebbe preferito arrabbiarsi anche lui come Elhaz… sarebbe stata un’emozione più facile da gestire.  
   
Quando Elhaz arrivò, Feoh non si alzò per andargli incontro, come la volta precedente; restò seduto dov’era, ma lo fissò fin da quando era ancora lontano, pregandolo in silenzio di fermarsi lì con lui, e dargli la possibilità di rimettere a posto le cose.  
Quando Elhaz gli sedette di fronte, dall’altra parte del tavolo, Feoh non disse niente, ma spinse verso di lui un oggetto avvolto in un panno di velluto color verde cupo.  
Elhaz lo guardò, e poi guardò Feoh, senza però accennare a toccare quanto gli era stato offerto.  
   
“Per favore. Almeno guarda cos’è.”  
   
Quasi trattenne il respiro mentre Elhaz lo accontentava, liberando il suo regalo dal panno che lo avvolgeva. Appena l’ebbe fatto, Elhaz riconobbe l’oggetto.  
Ne accarezzò il legno, prezioso e lucido, e aprì il coperchio, trovandosi davanti i due calamai, la penna di pietra blu e tutto il resto che componeva il completo da scrittura che aveva attirato la sua attenzione quel giorno.  
   
“Mi sono scusato, con quel ragazzo. Ho cercato di spiegargli che da dove vengo io è insolito vedere… vedere qualcuno come lui. Gli ho detto… beh, non è importante, probabilmente non gliene importava molto del perché mi ero comportato in quel modo, però ha accettato le mie scuse. Spero sul serio, e non solo per liberarsi in fretta di me. E poi, per renderle più efficaci, o almeno più gradite… ho fatto un po’ di acquisti. Quello mi pareva ti piacesse molto.”  
“Sì – rispose piano Elhaz, prendendo la penna fra le dita – è così.”  
“Ho comprato anche qualche regalo per mia madre e mia sorella, e per le mie cognate. Quelli li ho già portati in camera, poi te li mostrerò; sono piccole cose, ma davvero deliziose, e sono certo che piaceranno. Quel cofanetto, però… volevo fartelo avere subito, per chiedere scusa anche a te. Un’altra volta. Spero con più successo della prima.”  
   
Elhaz tacque, a lungo, guardando il cofanetto, esaminandone la bellezza, la delicata fattura di penna e pennini, l’eleganza dei calamai. Era qualcosa che non si sarebbe mai aspettato; non il dono, che aveva un’importanza secondaria, ma il fatto che Feoh avesse chiesto scusa a quel giovane. Conoscendolo, per lui non doveva essere stato facile ingoiare l’orgoglio e abbassare la testa, e per di più farlo con qualcuno verso cui provava disagio e diffidenza. Non era una scena che riuscisse a immaginare facilmente.  
   
“Ah, Feoh. Perché devi essere così… così tanto uno stupido selvaggio?”  
“Tu devi cercare di capire! – esclamò Feoh alzandosi. Fece il giro del tavolo, andando a sedere accanto a Elhaz – Non posso cancellare così facilmente ciò in cui mi hanno insegnato a credere fin da bambino. Due occhi di colore diverso su un unico volto sono segno di un’anima ingannatrice, che si porta dietro lo sfavore degli dei e attirerà su di te il male, se permetti a quegli stessi occhi di guardare nei tuoi. Questo mi hanno ripetuto, da piccolo, e non è qualcosa di cui possa liberarmi in un istante, nemmeno con tutta la razionalità del mondo. Come anche mi hanno insegnato che non bisogna mettere i bambini davanti a uno specchio prima che sia spuntato loro il primo dente, che le eclissi rendono più forti le forze maligne, o che uccidere un pettirosso porta sfortuna. Tu dici che sono tutte sciocche superstizioni, credenze prive di senso… e forse è così, perché tu sai molte più cose di me… di noi tutti, lì al villaggio. Però è così che sono cresciuto, e se vuoi che mi lasci tutto ciò alle spalle devi darmi del tempo.”  
“E questi due anni? Non sono stati un tempo sufficiente?”  
“Forse non mi sono davvero reso conto del problema, stando ad Harkwald; non è accaduto nulla di particolare che potesse farmi riflettere. Ma è bastato venire qui e confrontarmi con un mondo più vasto, per sbattere contro i miei limiti. Per questo, per favore, te lo chiedo: dammi tempo, insegnami a essere migliore. Non voglio deluderti… né perderti.”  
“Perdermi. Per questo. – a Elhaz sfuggì un sorriso; anche il suo tono sembrò addolcito, divertito, mentre finalmente tornava a posare lo sguardo su Feoh. – Allora sei anche più sciocco di quanto credessi.”  
   
________________________  
 


	16. Capitolo 16

  
**Tenebra e Luce**  
   
Capitolo 16  
   
______________  
   
   
Il Salone dell’Assemblea dei Dezar.  
Trahern lo ricordava bene; per un anno, prima di andare in guerra, aveva fatto parte dell’Assemblea, come tutti i primogeniti maschi al compimento della maggiore età, affiancando il proprio padre. La prima volta in cui vi aveva fatto ingresso come membro ufficiale, esso lo aveva impressionato ancor più della prima volta in cui lo aveva visitato, da bambino, perché oltre l’imponenza di quelle mura aveva avvertito anche quella delle responsabilità che lo attendevano. Da piccolo, invece, aveva potuto gustare solo la meraviglia e, guardandosi intorno a occhi sgranati, la percezione di trovarsi in un posto speciale, incredibile.  
Il salone era enorme, lungo più di venticinque tese, largo tredici, alto sei. Le pareti e l’alto soffitto erano interamente coperti di dorature e dipinti; raffiguravano le grandi glorie dell’impero, celebravano le battaglie vinte, i grandi condottieri, i sovrani del passato, le conquiste militari e quelle dell’intelletto. Sul podio a capo della sala si trovavano il trono dell’erezar e i seggi dei sei consiglieri, lavori d’ebanisteria così fini e intricati che sembrava impossibile fossero realizzati da mani umane.  
Di giorno la luce entrava da sette enormi finestroni rivolti a sud e a est, e quando le sedute si prolungavano fin dopo il tramonto l’illuminazione era affidata a dozzine di lampade melkin di raffinata fattura. Il pavimento era di un marmo rossastro, raro e prezioso, tirato a specchio, e sotto di esso  scorrevano le tubature che d’inverno riscaldavano l’enorme locale.  
L’Assemblea dei Dezar era l’incarnazione dell’Impero, e la sala in cui avvenivano le riunioni non poteva essere meno che grandiosa: doveva impressionare, stupire, mettere in soggezione, e ci riusciva, sempre… ci riusciva persino con lui, che seppur non potesse più vederla poteva rendersi conto della sua grandezza dal modo in cui il suono si diffondeva in essa. E ci riusciva anche con la sensazione che il luogo gli comunicava, come se la storia e le grandi decisioni che vi si erano susseguite avessero impregnato i muri.  
   
~°~  
   
Scese le scale, lentamente, appoggiandosi al corrimano e muovendo ormai con naturalezza il bastone davanti a sé, per _sentire_ gli scalini. Continuava a odiarlo, quel maledetto oggetto, a odiare ciò che rappresentava, ma non poteva negare che da quando ne aveva imparato l’uso era più libero di muoversi in indipendenza e con più sicurezza. Forse, con il tempo e la rassegnazione, ci si sarebbe persino affezionato.  
Si fermò un istante, quando sentì Roshan chiamarlo, poi scese gli ultimi gradini, e l’espressione grave del suo volto si rasserenò in un sorriso.  
   
“Roshan. Temo che l’Assemblea sia durata più del previsto… sei arrivato da molto? Mi spiace averti fatto aspettare.”  
“Non importa: avevo con me da studiare, e ho trovato un posto tranquillo nel giardino di Palazzo… è una giornata stupenda, è stato piacevole passare un po’ di tempo all’aria aperta.”  
“Se hai già studiato, non mi sentirò in colpa a distoglierti dai libri per il resto del pomeriggio.”  
   
Trahern prese il braccio di Roshan, lasciando che fosse lui a guidarlo attraverso l'atrio maestoso, fino all'uscita. Avrebbe potuto farne a meno, continuando a muoversi da solo come aveva fatto fino a quel momento, ma appoggiarsi a lui era qualcosa che aveva poco a che fare con il bisogno di aiuto.  
   
“E tuo padre? Non rientra con noi?”  
“Ha altri impegni. Rincaserà in serata.”  
   
Roshan sorrise, felice dell’inaspettata opportunità di poter passare un po’ di tempo da solo con Trahern, nella carrozza; l’entusiasmo era tanto che nemmeno riusciva a concentrarsi sul resoconto che Trahern gli stava facendo sull’incontro dell’Assemblea. La guerra volgeva ormai al termine, i confini stavano venendo ridefiniti, e le nuove provincie dell’Impero dovevano essere organizzate. Sarebbero stati mesi intensi, impegnativi; già poteva immaginare i dibattiti e le lotte che avrebbero cercato di influenzare la nomina dei nuovi governatori. Ma era opinione diffusa che l'Erezar non avrebbe investito nessuno dei membri dell'Assemblea: si sarebbe trattato, quasi con certezza, di alti generali che per anni avevano combattuto guidando gli eserciti alla vittoria, che avevano difeso i domini imperiali, costruito alleanze e ristabilito l'ordine nelle terre invase dal nemico, guadagnandosi l'onore sul campo.  
Era una decisione lungimirante, pensava Roshan, sia per etica che per strategia, e in altre circostanze avrebbe sottoposto Trahern a un pressante interrogatorio, per sapere nei dettagli tutto ciò che era stato discusso, e avrebbe adorato parlarne con lui, disquisire e commentare... ma lì, nella carrozza, avevano l'inaspettata occasione di passare un po' di tempo da soli, sicuri di non essere visti o disturbati, e non voleva certo sprecarla.  
Pochi secondi dopo che il cocchiere ebbe spronato i cavalli, Roshan abbassò gli scuri e montò a cavalcioni di Trahern, interrompendolo con un bacio a metà di una parola.  
   
Trahern inarcò le sopracciglia, sorpreso, ma non più di tanto; strinse a sé il ragazzo, un braccio serrato intorno alla sua vita e una mano sulla sua nuca, e si perse nel bacio, nel contatto con Roshan che sembrava volersi fondere con lui, artigliandogli le braccia, le spalle, strusciandosi, premendosi contro il suo petto. Gli baciava la bocca, il mento, il collo, e poi tornava sulla bocca, e intanto gli sbottonava la blusa, si abbassava a baciargli e mordergli il petto, e ancora riapprodava con soddisfazione alla bocca.  
Sembrava un affamato che fosse riuscito a intrufolarsi in una ricca dispensa, e così preso da ciò che aveva a disposizione non riusciva a dedicarsi a una cosa soltanto, ma addentava, assaggiava, gustava ogni delizia su cui riuscisse a mettere le mani, passando e ripassando da una cosa all’altra, reso frenetico dall’ingordigia.  
   
“Un bel modo di mettermi a tacere – riuscì a dire Trahern, quando Roshan lo lasciò libero abbastanza da poter parlare – proverò a essere noioso più spesso.”  
“Non eri noioso, avevo solo altre priorità. Le ho ancora, a dire il vero.”  
   
La destra di Roshan si insinuò tra i loro corpi e scese lenta, con una carezza allusiva.  
   
“Ritengo che questo non sia il migliore dei posti per l’attività che hai in mente.”  
“Abbiamo un po’ di tempo, prima di arrivare al castello, e certo nessuno ci verrà a disturbare. Se ci pensi, possiamo stare più tranquilli qui che a casa.”  
   
Forse quella era un’esagerazione, ma Roshan avrebbe detto, e si sarebbe convinto, di qualsiasi cosa, pur di ritagliarsi un po’ d’intimità con Trahern; sospirò, abbandonandosi contro di lui e poggiando la fronte sulla sua spalla. Stava bene, così; avrebbe voluto che il viaggio durasse ore.  
   
“Non credevo sarebbe stato tanto difficile – confessò, chiudendo gli occhi e respirando profondamente l’ormai familiare profumo di Trahern – Tenere tutto questo nascosto, non poter  
dire a nessuno di noi. E soprattutto… mi manca dormire fino al mattino nello stesso letto. È successo solo una volta, e lo desidero così tanto che ne sento il bisogno come se fosse fame, o sete: qualcosa che devo soddisfare, perché il mio corpo possa funzionare bene. Fare l’amore a lungo, potermi addormentare e svegliare con te, senza il timore che qualcuno ci possa scoprire… e stare così, insieme, in pace, tutto il tempo che desideriamo.”  
   
Roshan tacque, attendendo una risposta che tardava ad arrivare; secondo dopo secondo, il silenzio pesava sempre di più, e il disagio e l’imbarazzo gli fecero infiammare le guance. Scosse il capo e ridacchiò, incerto.  
   
“Scusami, ho detto tante sciocchezze. Devo esserti sembrato proprio ridicolo, un… un ragazzino. Non ascoltarmi.”  
   
Pensò che di nuovo Trahern non avrebbe risposto, che avrebbe cambiato discorso, o ripreso la piacevole attività poco prima interrotta. Forse, quindi, non conosceva ancora Trahern così bene quanto credeva.  
   
“Potremmo.”  
“C-cosa?”  
“Potremmo. In realtà non abbiamo motivo di nasconderci, non c’è nulla d’illecito nella nostra relazione. Sono libero di fare ciò che voglio, prima del matrimonio.”  
   
Il cuore di Roshan saltò un battito. Era vero, lo sapeva già, dal primo giorno, ma l’aveva quasi dimenticato. Aveva sempre dato per certo che Trahern volesse tenere segreto il loro legame, tanto che non avevano mai discusso l’argomento, e di tacito accordo avevano mantenuto la clandestinità.  
E invece, poter essere liberi…  
Sorrise immaginando come sarebbe stato bello poter stare insieme alla luce del sole, e passare ogni notte nello stesso letto. Ma fu un sorriso breve, perché ancora pensava che sarebbe stato poco saggio, da parte loro.  
   
“Non… non credo sarebbe una buona idea.”  
“Hai la stima e l’affetto di mio padre e dei miei fratelli, nessuno sarebbe contrario. E come potrebbero? È grazie a te se sono tornato alla mia vita.”  
“So che mi vogliono bene, e io li ricambio, li considero la mia famiglia… so che non si opporrebbero. Se le condizioni fossero diverse, se tu non dovessi sposarti, allora ti direi subito di sì, e non ne potrei essere più felice. Se tu non dovessi sposarti, non avremmo mai dovuto tenere tutto nascosto. Però, così… è come se qualcosa mi bloccasse, mi spaventasse. Lo so che è assurdo, ma mi sentirei come se stessi tradendo la fiducia di tuo padre, come se cercassi di distoglierti dai tuoi doveri.”  
   
Si rese conto di quanto la voce gli si fosse fatta incerta e sussurrata solo quando ebbe finito di parlare, e si sentì ancor più stupido, e peggio ancora capì che con il discorso appena fatto non era neanche lontanamente riuscito a spiegare in modo adeguato ciò che provava. E più provava a ragionarci, più cercava di trovare parole eloquenti, più i suoi pensieri si ingarbugliavano, i suoi timori si acuivano.  
   
“È molto più che assurdo, e in tutta sincerità non lo capisco affatto.”  
   
Roshan guardò l’espressione accigliata di Trahern e quasi si sentì male all’idea di ciò che poteva stare pensando di lui. Fece per parlare, per tentare di spiegarsi meglio, ma venne preceduto.  
   
“Non lo capisco, ma proverò a farlo – Trahern gli poggiò una mano sul viso, accarezzandogli le labbra con il pollice – E non voglio forzarti, se l’idea ti mette a disagio.”  
   
Roshan sorrise, con un caldo senso di consolazione che gli riempiva il petto. Coprì la sua mano con la propria e voltò il viso per baciargli il palmo.  
   
“Scusami. Non volevo darti una delusione.”  
“Non pensarlo nemmeno, sciocco. Vorrà dire che di tanto in tanto ci concederemo qualche piccolo viaggio, così avremo altre possibilità di dormire nello stesso letto fino a che il sole sarà alto.”  
   
Trahern non udì risposta, e non poteva vedere il viso di Roshan, ma sentirlo mordicchiargli e leccargli il palmo gli parve un’indubbia dimostrazione di consenso.  
   
***  
   
Mentre attraversavano il portone principale del castello, Roshan ebbe voglia di picchiare il pugno contro la parete della carrozza, per attirare l’attenzione del cocchiere, e affacciarsi al finestrino ordinando di non fermarsi, una volta arrivati, ma di compiere il perimetro del cortile, imboccare di nuovo il portone e fare un lungo, lunghissimo giro per la città. Una mezz’ora di amoreggiamento non era certo servita a toglier loro la fame; l’aveva aumentata, semmai.  
Si trattenne, invece, ed esaminò di nuovo i propri abiti e quelli di Trahern, per accertarsi che ogni bottone fosse abbottonato, ogni laccio allacciato, e che non ci fossero macchie compromettenti in vista. Constatato che tutto era in perfetto ordine, rubò un ultimo veloce bacio e andò a sedersi al proprio posto.  
Qualche minuto dopo, appena scesi dalla carrozza, Karil si fece loro incontro.  
   
“Dezareyn, ci sono visite per voi.”  
“Non attendevo nessuno. Di chi si tratta?”  
“Oh, ecco… in verità mi ha pregato di non dirvelo. Pare che desideri… farvi una sorpresa.”  
   
Spiegò imbarazzato il capo-domestico, e Roshan guardò Trahern, cercando di capire dalla sua espressione se avesse idea di chi fosse l’ospite misterioso, ma vide solo il dubbio, nelle sopracciglia inarcate e nella piega della bocca.  
   
“Naturalmente, signore, posso dirvi il suo nome. Non è certo buona creanza non voler -”  
“Lascia stare, Karil, non importa: sono proprio curioso di questa _sorpresa_. Portaci dal nostro ospite, dunque.”  
“Ora è con i vostri fratelli, dezareyn. Sono alla terrazza dei glicini.”  
   
Seguirono Karil lungo corridoi, scale e altri corridoi, e giunti ormai quasi alla meta, sulla soglia della terrazza, udirono una voce; sembrava raccontasse con tono tragicomico di un disastroso viaggio per mare. Roshan non seppe abbinarle un volto, ma Trahern, al suo fianco, si fermò di colpo, e lui di conseguenza. Si voltò a guardarlo e vide l’espressione intenta sul suo viso, mentre voltava appena la testa, porgendo orecchio. Dopo qualche secondo la concentrazione fu cancellata da un lieve alzarsi di un angolo della bocca, e poi da un ampio, brillante sorriso.  
Riprese a camminare a passo più spedito, superando anche Karil, che si era spostato per lasciargli strada, e Roshan, incuriosito, gli si riaffiancò, sfiorandogli un braccio.  
   
“Che c’è? Hai riconosciuto la voce?”  
“Già.”  
   
Non aggiunse altro, ma continuò a sorridere. Percorse il breve tratto che gli mancava per uscire sulla terrazza e una volta fuori si voltò nella direzione da cui sentiva provenire la voce; Roshan, uscito a sua volta e preso posto accanto a Trahern, poté finalmente vedere chi era il visitatore misterioso.  
La conversazione, intanto, si era fermata; Aris, Larèn e lo sconosciuto sedevano intorno a un tavolo su cui stavano tre bicchieri e una caraffa di vino fresco. Tutti e tre si erano voltati a guardarli, e dopo pochi istanti lo sconosciuto si alzò, andando loro incontro.  
No, si corresse Roshan: andando incontro solo a Trahern.  
   
Era un giovane biondo, alto e abbronzato; indossava pantaloni e giubba blu scuro, e una camicia bianca con i lacci allentati. Erano abiti semplici, adatti a viaggiare, ma dalla loro ottima fattura, e dalla stoffa che già alla vista s’indovinava di pregiata qualità, si poteva capire il rango sociale dello sconosciuto. Si fermò davanti a Trahern, con un sorriso che era pieno di gioia, di sollievo, di dolore… di così tante emozioni che Roshan non riuscì a decifrarle tutte.  
   
“Ossequi, comandante. Sono tornato, e senza nemmeno essermi fatto cacciare dall’esercito.”  
“Avrei dovuto capire subito che si trattava di te. Quale altro imbecille avrebbe voluto tenermi nascosto il proprio nome per _fare una sorpresa_?”  
   
Roshan aggrottò le sopracciglia.  
   
[ _Un compagno d’armi?_ ]  
   
Roshan pensò ai nomi che gli aveva citato Trahern, raccontandogli episodi della propria esperienza di guerra, ma si era quasi sempre trattato di discorsi strettamente legati all’arte bellica, alla politica, a particolari tecnici della vita militare e collegamenti storici. Erano state rare, con suo dispiacere, le occasioni in cui aveva parlato di sé e del rapporto che aveva con i propri commilitoni a livello umano; era la parte che più gli premeva conoscere, e di cui sapeva ancora così poco.  
Ma quando lo sconosciuto, di slancio, abbracciò Trahern, quel suo desiderio vacillò.  
Restò immobile a guardare, mentre Trahern ricambiava l’abbraccio, e si stringevano l’un l’altro con una forza che poteva percepire; uno di quegli abbracci che mozzano il fiato, che stritolano al punto di fare male, tanto intensi che sembrano non finire mai.  
   
[ _Un amico. Un amico… o altro?_ ]  
   
Non poteva vedere l’espressione di Trahern, mentre abbracciava quell’uomo, ma quando i due si separarono, tenendosi ancora per le spalle, trovò un sorriso sulle sue labbra che gli provocò una fitta di gelosia tanto forte da fargli portare una mano al cuore.  
Deglutì, si morse l’interno delle labbra; era sciocco essere gelosi di un abbraccio, eppure…  
Spostò l’attenzione sullo sconosciuto, e vide che con gli occhi cercava quelli di Trahern, vide come li guardava, cercandovi espressività, riconoscimento, _luce_ … e vide il dolore andare a macchiare la gioia di quell’incontro; era come se si fosse illuso di trovare il suo amico guarito, e trovarsi di fronte la realtà gli avesse fatto male. Sul suo volto c’era un così intenso affetto e così grande apprensione che Roshan sentì di che avrebbe dovuto essere grato, che Trahern avesse un così buon amico, ma non ci riusciva.  
   
“Da quanto sei qui?”  
“Un paio d’ore. Sarei andato via per tornare più tardi, o domani, ma i tuoi fratelli hanno insistito perché ti aspettassi. Ho ricambiato la gentilezza raccontando qualche divertente aneddoto di guerra.”  
“Oh, già; ricordo che mi dolevano sempre i fianchi dal ridere, a quei tempi. Un gran divertimento davvero. ”  
“Avanti, non puoi negare che i buoni momenti ci siano stati, qua e là, in tanti anni.”  
   
Trahern scosse la testa con una certa rassegnazione, ma era chiaro quanto fosse di buonumore; mentre continuava a guardarlo Roshan pensò che davvero, per amore di quel sorriso, avrebbe dovuto mettere la gelosia da parte. Se pure c’era stato qualcosa, fra quei due, quello era stato nel passato, e ora…  
   
“Roshan – si sentì chiamare, e arrossendo di colpevolezza si avvicinò a Trahern, comunicandogli la propria vicinanza con un leggero tocco sul braccio – quest’individuo dalle maniere discutibili è il mio amico e commilitone Drest Dagheral. Drest, Roshan Vardeny, il protetto di mio padre.”  
   
Roshan si ritrovò a stringere la mano dello sconosciuto. No, di _Drest_ , e a rispondere con un piccolo, incerto sorriso di circostanza a quello smagliante di lui.  
   
“Piacere di conoscerti, Roshan. Non ascoltarlo: le mie maniere non sono affatto discutibili, nella maggior parte delle occasioni.”  
   
~°~  
   
“E così sei rimpatriato poco più di un mese e mezzo fa, e già di nuovo hai lasciato casa tua?”  
   
Drest si strinse nelle spalle, e mandò giù un sorso di vino, prima di rispondere.  
   
“Sono mancato per anni, non credo cominceranno a sentire la mia mancanza ora.”  
   
Sembrò riflettere sulle sue stesse parole, e dopo una breve occhiata intorno, alle espressioni perplesse dei suoi interlocutori, riprese il discorso.  
   
“Sono l’ultimo di sei figli, nato quando ormai nessuno pensava che mia madre potesse ancora concepire. Il maggiore dei miei fratelli è vecchio abbastanza da essermi padre, quando nacqui era già sposato, e aveva una sua famiglia. Per i miei genitori ero un dono degli dei, e se loro fossero ancora vivi di certo mi sarei fermato a casa. Probabilmente, se fossero stati vivi, non mi sarei nemmeno mai arruolato. Ma i miei fratelli… sono sempre stati distaccati, verso di me. Comprensibile, forse, vista la differenza d’età che ci separa. Non avevo motivo di restare a Elarius, così eccomi nella capitale… a far visita a un amico e a cercare fortuna.”  
“ _Cercare fortuna_ nel vero senso della parola, immagino. Per esempio, dissotterrare un tesoro che ti permetta di vivere di rendita per il resto della vita, visto il lavativo che sei.”  
“Trahern! Sei ingiusto! Cosa penseranno di me i tuoi fratelli, e Roshan? Ammetto, sì, che alle volte sono pigro, ma sai bene che quando si tratta di dovere sono disciplinato, e che quando m’impegno ottengo ottimi risultati.”  
“Con _quando si impegna_ – spiegò Trahern a beneficio degli astanti – intende _quando qualcuno gli sta con il fiato sul collo brandendo un bastone_.”  
“Quante immotivate cattiverie! E io che speravo il ritorno alla vita domestica ti avrebbe reso un po’ meno crudele.”  
   
Roshan ascoltava affascinato quello scherzoso provocarsi, e così pure il resoconto che Drest stava facendo a Trahern sulle loro comuni amicizie rimaste a Oltremare. I suoi sentimenti continuavano a essere contrastanti, combattuti fra l’illogica gelosia e il sollievo, se così si poteva dire, di vedere quello che sembrava un buon amico a fianco di Trahern. Se aveva conquistato la sua stima, pensava, doveva averla meritata.  
Drest fece una pausa, nel suo racconto, e sembrò esitare, con lo sguardo rivolto in basso e le dita di una mano che si strofinavano tra loro. Una ruga gli comparve sulla fronte, mentre rifletteva, e si spianò quando infine prese la decisione di parlare.  
   
“Hilmarin è morto.”  
   
Disse, con voce piatta, e fissò Trahern, come se quella notizia avesse particolare importanza.  
Hilmarin... era un nome che Roshan non ricordava di aver mai sentito. Se Drest era stato indeciso, al momento di annunciare quella dipartita, significava che il fatto aveva una certa importanza. Di contro, se fosse stato un loro amico, non avrebbe usato un tono tanto indifferente.  
Quindi… un nemico, forse?  
Cercò sul viso di Trahern un segno, un’espressione che gli dicesse qualcosa di più, ma trovò solo gelo, e sprezzo.  
   
“Crepano anche quelli come lui, allora. Mai troppo presto.”  
   
Parole che stupirono Roshan con la loro freddezza; non sembrava una cosa che il Trahern che conosceva avrebbe potuto dire… nemmeno all’inizio, quando scontroso teneva tutti alla larga e l’espressione sul suo volto era così dura. Drest, invece, le prese solo con un lieve sorriso.  
   
“Non ti interessa sapere come?”  
“No, mi basta la bella notizia.”  
   
“Chi era questo Hilmarin?”  
   
Roshan si pentì della propria invadenza nello stesso momento in cui aprì bocca, ma la curiosità era davvero troppa. Mentalmente si giustificò riflettendo che l’argomento non doveva essere troppo confidenziale, o Drest avrebbe aspettato di trovarsi da solo con il diretto interessato, per parlarne.  
Con suo sollievo, Trahern non parve infastidito dalla domanda.  
   
“Ricordi quando ti raccontai i fatti che mi portarono a perdere la vista? Ti dissi che il theilan che mi aveva curato avrebbe di certo preferito lasciarmi morire, visti i rapporti fra noi. Quel theilan era Hilmarin.”  
   
Ora che aveva avuto la sua risposta, che commenti poteva dire? Voleva solo fare altre domande, sapere il più possibile.   
   
“Perché tutto questo astio fra voi?”  
“Perché Hilmarin era tutto ciò che più disprezzo in un uomo: l’avidità, la crudeltà, l’arroganza, l’approfittarsi del proprio potere.”  
“Ma… era un theilan.”  
“Questo non vuol dire nulla. È vero che i morvan hanno una moralità quantomeno riprovevole, ma è opinione diffusa che un theilan, poiché pratica guarigioni e magia di protezione, debba per forza di cose essere una persona dell’animo nobile. Sbagliato: al di là del loro potere, invece, sono persone come le altre, e come tali possono essere pessime… specie in determinate condizioni. Un guaritore potente è un elemento prezioso, in guerra, fin quasi a diventare intoccabile. Può ignorare la disciplina, può compiere atti spregevoli, che un soldato qualsiasi pagherebbe con le frustate, o con la vita, e uscirne senza che gli sia torto un capello.”  
“Hilmarin era uno dei peggiori, tanto abile come guaritore quanto disgustoso come uomo – Drest si sporse in avanti, poggiò i gomiti sulle ginocchia e intrecciò le dita – e Trahern gli rese la vita molto difficile. Quello non era abituato a essere ostacolato, trattato con spregio, e ovviamente non gradiva.”  
“ _Ostacolarlo_! Se ne avessi avuto il potere lo avrei fatto decapitare. Schifoso stupratore di bambine.”  
“La decapitazione è solo un altro dei consigli su cui il nostro generale avrebbe dovuto darti retta.”  
   
La conversazione s’interruppe e il silenzio che ne seguì non fu confortevole: inquinò l'atmosfera che fino a poco prima era stata serena e scherzosa.  
Mentre i due compagni d'arme sembravano assorti in ricordi di guerra, Aris e Larèn riflettevano, una volta di più, su che tipo di vita doveva aver avuto il fratello, mentre loro conducevano un’esistenza tranquilla e sicura in patria.  
Anche Roshan stava avendo all'incirca gli stessi pensieri, su quel lato di Trahern che ancora non conosceva bene. Perché non gli aveva mai raccontato particolari come quello? Gli aveva solo accennato al pessimo rapporto che aveva con il guaritore, ma non gli aveva mai spiegato il perché. Ora che sapeva, ora che poteva capire, sentì ancora più orgoglio per Trahern, e per il tipo di soldato che doveva essere stato, e per il tipo di uomo che era.  
Ma sentì anche, e ancor più forte, il dispiacere di essere tagliato fuori da quella parte tanto importante della sua vita.  
   
“Dove alberghi, Drest?”  
   
La domanda di Trahern dissipò il momento grigio, e tutti furono sollevati dal netto cambio d’argomento. Anche il tono della sua voce era cambiato: non c’era più traccia del disgusto e della rabbia di poco prima.  
   
“Per adesso in una locanda; è un posto di poche pretese, ma ho una stanza grande e pulita. Sarà solo per qualche giorno, comunque: sto cercando casa.”  
“Fino a che non l’avrai trovata verrai a stare qui. Do disposizione di farti preparare subito un alloggio, e ti farò accompagnare in carrozza a recuperare i tuoi bagagli.”  
Drest sogghignò, appoggiandosi più comodamente allo schienale della sedia.  
“Suona più come un ordine che come un invito, ma mi fa piacere. Grazie.”  
   
Roshan odiò la sensazione di disappunto che lo colse. Quella sera, dunque, non avrebbe potuto andare da Trahern, perché di certo i due amici avrebbero voluto passare un po’ di tempo in privato; avevano chiacchierato con leggerezza, _quasi sempre_ , lì, in presenza di altre persone, ma dovevano esserci cose che desideravano dirsi faccia a faccia. Cose più personali, legate a una conoscenza lunga anni, e a tante esperienze condivise.  
   
“Mi occupo io di far preparare un alloggio.”  
Annunciò Larèn, alzandosi con un sorriso, e subito dopo Aris lo imitò.  
“Io ordino di tenere pronta una carrozza.”  
   
Una volta che i due fratelli si furono allontanati, Roshan provò la sensazione di essere di troppo; immotivata, lo sapeva, perché nessuno lo aveva fatto sentire tale, eppure… rimasto lì da solo, con loro, che avrebbe potuto dire, o fare? Magari senza volerlo avrebbe reso evidente il proprio disagio, e non sarebbe stato piacevole, né per lui, né per gli altri. A ben pensarci, pareva che anche Larèn e Aris se ne fossero andati per discrezione, di certo aspettandosi che lui cogliesse l’intenzione e li imitasse.   
Con la coda dell’occhio guardò Trahern, seduto accanto a lui, e decise.  
   
“Pare che a me non rimanga nulla di cui occuparmi, ma vi lascio comunque. Ho dei calcoli astronomici da finire, e se rimando ancora Jaldon vorrà la mia testa.”  
Si alzò, ma prima che potesse allontanarsi la mano di Trahern scattò ad afferrare la sua, e lo tirò verso il basso, per parlargli all’orecchio.  
   
Dal proprio posto, Drest vide la sua espressione mutare da quella di sottile malinconia alla sorpresa, e poi a un sorriso che proprio non poteva essere trattenuto, e che persistette anche mentre abbandonava la terrazza.  
   
~°~  
   
 _“Non andare a dormire, stasera; appena possibile verrò io da te.”_  
   
   
__________  
 


	17. Chapter 17

  
**Tenebra e Luce**  
   
__________________  
   
   
[ _Quasi finito_.]  
   
La ultime rifiniture, per renderlo perfetto, e il medaglione matrimoniale sarebbe stato pronto.  
Era venuto bene, pensò Feoh; un intrico fitto di complicate decorazioni astratte, simboli antichi, formule augurali di felicità e prosperità. Non c’era un punto che non fosse stato meticolosamente lavorato, eppure il risultato finale non risultava eccessivo, ma equilibrato ed elegante; era un oggetto raffinato e unico, a Elhaz sarebbe piaciuto.  
Sul quando e come darglielo, accompagnato dalla proposta di matrimonio, era ancora incerto; ci aveva ponderato molto, aveva cercato d’immaginare la situazione più propizia, il modo migliore per sorprenderlo, e ogni volta che credeva d’aver finalmente deciso, si trovava a ripensarci nel giro di qualche ora, convinto, a forza di rimuginare, di aver avuto un’idea stupida.  
Il problema era, e lo sapeva bene, che Elhaz non si sarebbe fatto incantare da trucchetti romantici, da poetici discorsi sullo sfondo di un tramonto infuocato…  
   
  _Non credo che lui sia il tipo da badare alla cornice, o da dare importanza alle apparenze._  
   
Lo aveva detto anche suo fratello, e gli aveva consigliato di essere spontaneo. Non aveva raccolto il suggerimento, intestardito sul voler stupire Elhaz, con le parole e le azioni. Ora che il momento era vicino, e che su quel versante non aveva compiuto un passo avanti, iniziava a riconsiderare il consiglio.  
Forse… forse avrebbe potuto approfittare di un momento in cui Elhaz fosse assorto a leggere e giungergli silenzioso alle spalle, fargli passare attorno al collo il laccio con il ciondolo. Elhaz avrebbe guardato giù, sul petto, e avrebbe toccato l’oggetto. Senza dubbio avrebbe riconosciuto subito di cosa si trattava, ma avrebbe finto di non afferrare, perché non si sarebbe fatto scappare l’occasione di tormentarlo un po’.  
   
 _“E questo che vorrebbe dire?”_  
   
Avrebbe chiesto, ma lui non si sarebbe fatto intimidire: tutta l’indecisione che l’aveva tormentato sarebbe scomparsa, e avrebbe dato una risposta risoluta.  
   
 _“Vuol dire che ti sto chiedendo di sposarmi. E che non accetterò rifiuti.”_  
   
Ed Elhaz avrebbe fatto quel suo sorriso ironico, e avrebbe detto:  
   
“Ah! Maledizione!”  
   
Con una smorfia guardò il sangue sgorgare dalla ferita sul pollice, dove si era ferito con il bulino, e andare a bagnare il legno. In fretta posò l’attrezzo e prese il ciondolo con la mano sana, ripulendolo in fretta prima sui pantaloni, per poi mettersi in cerca di un panno con cui completare l’opera. Era così preso da non accorgersi del sangue che cominciava a scivolare giù per il polso, o da non giudicarlo cosa importante: la priorità andava al ciondolo.  
   
“Figliolo, si può sapere che combini?”  
   
Sospirò suo padre, interrompendo il proprio lavoro su un grande tavolo intarsiato.  
   
“Niente, niente. Ero sovrappensiero e mi sono ferito.”  
   
Meglio tacere sulla natura dei pensieri, perché a confessare certi sbrodolamenti sentimentali si sarebbe sentito non poco in imbarazzo: fantasticare in quel modo, degno di una fanciulla… lui!  
Si diresse verso il lavabo al fondo del locale e azionò la leva della pompa fino a far sgorgare acqua pura e gelida; mise la mano infortunata sotto il getto pulendola dal sangue. Poco dopo gli si avvicinò il padre, con un panno pulito, unguento curativo e bende.  
   
“Non sembra molto profondo, forse non avrai nemmeno bisogno di punti – disse l’uomo, esaminando il taglio – ce la fai a flettere il pollice?”  
   
Feoh provò, e ci riuscì facilmente; sentiva dolore, ma se poteva piegarlo significava che non c’era nessuna lesione seria. Restò fermo mentre il padre spalmava l’unguento, che avrebbe prevenuto infezioni e aiutato la cicatrizzazione, e gli applicava una fasciatura.  
   
“Sei stato fortunato: se avessi reciso un tendine ci avresti rimesso l’uso del pollice. Ancora non hai imparato a stare attento, quando adoperi certi attrezzi?”  
   
Il tono del genitore era di rimbrotto, ma s’intuiva anche che per un momento era stato veramente in pensiero; Feoh gli sorrise e tentò di sdrammatizzare come meglio poteva.  
   
“Non ti devi preoccupare, se anche fosse successo, ricorda con chi sono fidanzato: ci avrebbe pensato Elhaz a rimettermi a posto la mano!”  
“La testa dovrebbe rimetterti a posto, altro che la mano!”  
“L’importante è che sia stato solo un piccolo incidente; mi fa male, ma non m’impedirà di continuare a lavorare con la destra.”  
“Lascia perdere, è meglio se per un paio di giorni la tieni a riposo.”  
“Ma speravo di finire il lavoro oggi, domani al massimo!”  
“Vuol dire che lo finirai dopodomani o fra tre giorni, non cambia niente.”  
   
Feoh aprì bocca per protestare, ma subito la richiuse senza dire nulla; un po’ perché suo padre era una testa dura contro cui nulla potevano le obiezioni, un po’ perché si rendeva conto che aveva ragione. Il pollice pulsava dolorosamente, sotto la fasciatura, e lasciarlo un po’ a riposo forse era un’idea più saggia. Anzi, meglio ancora sarebbe stato se Elhaz ci avesse dato un’occhiata; nonostante la sua regola di curare con la magia solo quando indispensabile, forse avrebbe fatto qualcosa per far rimarginare subito la ferita.  
Andò a prendere il medaglione per riporlo, e vide che, nonostante avesse subito cercato di pulirlo, era ancora macchiato di sangue. Non era grave, andò via facilmente, ma non poté evitare di provare una sensazione di disagio. L’espressione che aveva in viso doveva essere eloquente, perché suo padre gli si avvicinò, gli prese il monile dalla mano e iniziò a pulirlo al posto suo.  
   
“Non credo sia un brutto presagio, ragazzo mio. Hai messo tempo, fatica e attenzione, in quest’oggetto. Soprattutto, ci hai messo amore. Qualche goccia di sangue è solo un’aggiunta che lo renderà ancora più prezioso. È come un piccolo sacrificio.”  
“Hai ragione – ammise Feoh, ricevendo indietro il medaglione – sono io a essere troppo apprensivo. E nervoso. Spero di riuscire a parlare, quando arriverà il momento.”  
“Vivete già da tempo come se foste sposati, e secondo me lui si aspetta che tu gli faccia proposta di matrimonio, prima o poi: sei così perso per lui da essere quasi imbarazzante… se avesse intenzione di rifiutare avrebbe già messo la cosa in chiaro, non credi?”  
“Di certo non avrebbe scrupoli a farlo.”  
   
Feoh fece un mezzo sorriso, e dovette ammettere che il discorso aveva un senso. Non che servisse a tranquillizzarlo del tutto, ma era un buon punto su cui ragionare per convincersi che sarebbe andato tutto bene.  
   
“Allora adesso tornatene a casa e smetti di angosciarti. Io non ero per nulla teso, quando chiesi a tua madre di sposarmi.”  
“Sarà, ma la mamma non ha una linguaccia maligna con cui ti prende in giro venti volte al giorno!”  
“Se non sei capace di rispondere a tono è solo colpa tua! E poi te lo sei scelto tu così, di che ti lamenti adesso?”  
“Non mi sto lamentando! Volevo solo dire che… lascia perdere, con te è inutile.”  
   
Il padre se ne tornò, sogghignante, al proprio lavoro, e Feoh ripose il medaglione nel cofanetto, mise in ordine i propri attrezzi e uscì; aveva intenzione di tornare subito a casa, ma cambiò idea e decise di andare a trovare la madre, che non vedeva da una settimana. Gli spiaceva non averle detto ancora nulla, delle sue intenzioni nuziali, ma era sempre  intenzionato a mantenere con lei il segreto fino a quando avesse avuto la tanto bramata risposta positiva.  
   
***  
   
Elhaz camminava a passo svelto, stringendosi nel mantello pesante che a malapena lo riparava dal freddo; la primavera era già a buon punto, ma lassù erano più le giornate fredde di quelle tiepide. Nuvole cupe e dense avevano trasformato il pomeriggio in un crepuscolo precoce, e il vento soffiava gelido e ululante. Non c’era quasi nessuno, per le vie del paese, e quei pochi che aveva incrociato si stavano affrettando a tornare alle loro case, perché nell’aria si sentiva la pioggia imminente. Ed era, in effetti, una di quelle giornate in cui non si desidera che restare nel tepore confortevole della propria casa, con il camino acceso e un buon libro in cui immergersi.  
Raggiunse il tempio di Imastel ed entrò, accolto dal suo tepore come da un abbraccio; quando chiuse la porta alle proprie spalle il gemito del vento si spense, lasciandolo in un silenzio rotto solo dal crepitio delle fiamme dei tanti camini. Si liberò del mantello e lo posò su una panca vicino a uno dei focolari, e poco dopo il sacerdote gli si fece incontro, sorridendo.  
Scambiarono poche parole, poi l’uomo si diresse ai propri alloggi e lo lasciò solo, affidandogli le chiavi della biblioteca del tempio. Di norma solo i ministri degli dei e i loro discepoli potevano avere accesso a essa senza che il sacerdote fosse presente, tuttavia egli era stato felice, _onorato_ , di fare un’eccezione per un theilan. In riconoscimento dei suoi meriti e del suo ruolo, per essere diventato fondamentale per il villaggio, era libero di accedere alla biblioteca ogni qual volta lo desiderasse, ed era libero di fermarsi a studiare per tutto il tempo che voleva.  
   
 _Idiota_ , pensò Elhaz percorrendo la navata del tempio. Studiare, che sciocchezza! Quella piccola biblioteca conteneva così poco, e di così poco valore, da poter apparire ricca solo a qualcuno che non si fosse mai mosso da Harkwald. Per lui era risibile; la sua biblioteca privata, nella sua amata città scintillante, era già vasta più di quell’intero tempio, e conteneva opere infinitamente più antiche, rare e importanti.  
No, non di studio si trattava, ma di un anniversario; nell’aria ancora aleggiava il ricordo, la traccia evanescente di un pomeriggio ormai svanito nel tempo. E se qualcuno ricordava quell’anniversario, di certo non gli importava.  
Andò a sedere ancora una volta accanto a uno degli ampi camini. Uno ben preciso.

   
°°°Sherihel guardava nelle fiamme, accucciato davanti al fuoco. Era uscito di casa raramente, dopo l’incidente alla Festa di Primavera, e aveva smesso del tutto dopo essere caduto in quella trappola in mezzo al bosco, ma la segregazione non gli pesava. Anzi.  
Dopo il fuoco impazzito dei roghi sacri, Kaytara, preoccupata, aveva ritenuto saggio che per un po’ evitasse di trovarsi in mezzo alla gente. Con ogni ragione, certo: se possibile lo guardavano con ancora più sospetto, e il loro odio era cresciuto, sempre più insensato, sempre più cieco.  
 _Le persone temono ciò che non capiscono, ciò che è diverso da loro. Ne hanno paura, e per cercare di negarla, odiano ciò che li spaventa._  
Aveva detto Kaytara, e forse aveva ragione, ma lui trovava che la fuga sarebbe stata una reazione più comprensibile, alla paura; sarebbe stato bello se tutti fossero scappati dal villaggio, lasciando soli lui e la sacerdotessa. Ma da lì a pochi giorni loro due se ne sarebbero andati, e il risultato sarebbe stato lo stesso: sarebbero stati soli e liberi, con una nuova vita, in una nuova città. I loro magri bagagli erano già pronti, e Kaytara voleva solo aspettare che migliorasse un po’ il tempo, per affrontare il viaggio con più agio… il solo pensarci lo rendeva felice.  
 _Felice_. Felice davvero!  
Ed era un sentimento così forte e luminoso da inghiottire anche il buio dell’astio che provava verso i suoi persecutori, il disprezzo bruciante che sentiva per l’arrogante ragazzo che l’aveva lasciato in quella buca, schernendolo e augurandogli la morte.  
Quanto aveva pensato a lui, una volta che era stato di nuovo al sicuro e al caldo, nel suo letto, con la pancia piena, la caviglia fasciata, e un bacio di Kaytara sulla fronte… quanto aveva pensato a lui, sentendosi ribollire.  
Qualsiasi cosa avesse fatto impazzire il fuoco, alla Festa, se fosse stato in grado di dominarla, _Daggart_  a quell’ora avrebbe avuto l’aspetto di un pezzo di carbone.  
Ridacchiò. Magari non l’avrebbe ucciso, no… avrebbe lasciato che vivesse, ridotto a un inguardabile mostro, condannato a soffrire ogni giorno, incapace a provvedere a se stesso; così avrebbe perso tutta quella sua arroganza, e conosciuto la solitudine e l’emarginazione ancora meglio di lui.  
Ma erano solo una fantasia, un’ipotesi che non si sarebbe mai verificata, e se Kaytara avesse saputo di quel suo pensiero, e del piacere che ne traeva, sarebbe stata molto delusa.  
 Ecco perché l’allontanò da sé: mai e poi mai avrebbe voluto dare un dolore alla sacerdotessa, la persona che era la sua unica amica, e la sua unica famiglia.  
   
“ _Hai un animo buono, cerca di preservarlo, nonostante la maligna stupidità di quelli che ti circondano. Cerca di non odiarli, anche se lo meriterebbero.”_  
   
Lui non era più tanto sicuro di avere un animo buono, ma avrebbe almeno tentato il possibile per non farsi cambiare dall’odio.°°°

   
Un brivido scosse Elhaz, ghiacciandolo nonostante il vicino calore del fuoco. Chiuse gli occhi e si passò una mano sul viso, cancellando un sorriso amaro.  
   
“Gli dei furono doppiamente crudeli, a portarsela via in un momento come quello.”  
   
Si alzò e tornò a percorrere la navata, con passo lento e stanco, stringendo forte nella mano la chiave della biblioteca; lì, lo sapeva, il senso di morte gli avrebbe tolto il fiato. Lì avrebbe barcollato, esitato, tremato. La nausea gli avrebbe straziato lo stomaco, il rancore bruciato il sangue. Lì, al di là della porta chiusa che ora gli stava davanti.  
Girò la chiave nella toppa, senza più esitare, ed entrò.  
Avanzò, e a ogni passo l’atmosfera gli sembrava più greve, come se gli anni non avessero scalfito l’aura di disperazione, di paura; non fece nulla per difendersi, per ignorare ciò che era stato, e si lasciò investire. L’infelicità era così palpabile che sembrava poggiargli sulle spalle e avvolgerlo come un manto gelido. Infelicità, e un senso d’ingiustizia così crudo e profondo che non avrebbe mai potuto trovare sollievo. Non esisteva riparazione, per la morte.

   
°°° “Kaytara?”  
Chiamò a mezza voce, affacciandosi con il cuore in gola; entrò esitante, cercando di convincersi che era solo una sciocchezza. L’orribile sensazione che lo aveva investito poco prima… il cuore che sussultava in un lampo di dolore, l’orribile fitta che come un pugnale gli aveva trapassato le tempie… i polmoni che si era afflosciati, e che per lunghi secondi non avevano voluto più gonfiarsi, e poi una vertigine d’angoscia, di terrore, di vuoto e perdita.   
Non si sarebbe spaventato, in condizioni normali, perché la sua salute fragile gli aveva spesso giocato scherzi simili, ma quella volta era stato diverso. Spaventosamente diverso, in un modo che non sapeva spiegarsi: non era stato solo dolore fisico, ma aveva coinvolto tutto il suo essere… il dolore fisico era stato il meno. Mai il petto gli si era stretto così penosamente, mai il vuoto gli si era spalancato davanti in tal modo.  
E soprattutto, mai aveva udito la voce della sacerdotessa chiamare il suo nome con tanto dolore, sorpresa, e preoccupazione. Ma quella doveva essere stata solo un’allucinazione, perché non era possibile che avesse sentito così distintamente il richiamo, _il grido_ , attraverso muri tanto spessi, e da una parte all’altra del tempio.  
“Kaytara?”  
Ripeté, chiedendosi perché lei non gli rispondesse. Si inoltrò tra gli scaffali, chiamandola ancora, e dentro di sé aveva già compreso, ma voleva negarlo, fino all’ultimo, con tutta la forza di cui era capace.  
“Kaytara...”  
 Sussurrò di nuovo, sempre più piano, un soffio che nemmeno lui stesso riuscì a cogliere _._  
   
Kaytara era lì, riversa a terra, orribilmente immobile, circondata dai libri che erano caduti insieme a lei, quando era scivolata dagli ultimi gradini della scala _._  
Le tempie gli pulsavano di dolore lancinante, le gambe gli tremavano con tanta violenza da fargli perdere l’equilibrio, e crollò pesantemente in ginocchio vicino al corpo della sacerdotessa _._  
   
Un’angoscia senza nome.  
Una sofferenza che gli spaccò il cuore.  
Paura, paura come non ne aveva mai avuta, senza scampo.  
Allungò una mano malferma, per accarezzarle i capelli, per scuoterla, e farle aprire gli occhi.  
Nulla.  
Posò quella stessa mano sul suo petto immobile, a lungo, pregando, ma non sentì né respiro né battito.  
Era caduta dalla scala, ma non era poi una grande altezza… ci si poteva far male, sì, ma… ma come poteva, per quello, come poteva essere…  
Non voleva pronunciare quella parola, non voleva nemmeno pensarla, e tentò di allontanarla, di soffocarla, ignorarla,  ma la sua mente non gli concesse illusioni. Come poteva, per quello, come poteva essere…  
Morta?  
   
Restò immobile, con il respiro irregolare  e il cuore che gli batteva tanto forte da sentirlo rimbombare nel petto e nelle orecchie.  
Non poteva essere, non era possibile.  
Sentì freddo, e caldo, e ancora freddo, e un urlo terribile imprigionato in gola, che non riusciva a uscire e lo lacerava dal di dentro. Era un dolore così assoluto, così vasto e potente, da non poter a trovare sfogo in un vero pianto, ma le lacrime cominciarono a uscire copiose dai suoi occhi, senza alcun controllo, trasformando il mondo in una macchia indistinta.  
Non ci sarebbe più stata pace, per lui. Niente più affetto, calore, sorrisi e materne carezze. Niente comprensione, rifugio e speranza. Kaytara gli era stata strappata, lei che era forte e ancora giovane, sempre bella, e coraggiosa. Kaytara, che avrebbe meritato la più lunga e felice delle vite.  
Kaytara non c’era più.  
Non odiare? Non odiare?  
Ora odiava anche gli dei, ora sentiva una strana rabbia bruciare, infiammare ogni stilla del suo sangue, e cominciava a credere che _gli altri_ avessero ragione: davvero doveva essere un figlio del buio e della morte, davvero la sua esistenza doveva essere un’offesa agli dei, se avevano punito con tanta crudeltà la donna che lo aveva accudito.  
   
“Mi dispiace.”  
   
Disse, rauco, quasi inudibile, e le accarezzò il viso.  
   
“Mi dispiace. Perdonami.”  
   
Ripeté, e si morse le labbra. Non riusciva ad allontanarsi da lei, non riusciva a pensare a un domani, a una singola azione da compiere, adesso che era solo.  
 _Solo._  
Non aveva mai compreso, prima, tutta la grandezza di quella parola. Il respiro gli si tramutò in una sequela incontrollabile di singulti, e privo di ogni forza andò a raggomitolarsi sul pavimento, addossato a lei, stringendole una mano. Avrebbe voluto creare il vuoto nella propria mente, sprofondare nel buio, raggiungere Kaytara in qualsiasi aldilà lei si trovasse, ma continuò a vivere, e il suo cervello non gli diede pace, i pensieri si accavallavano, si ripetevano, si confondevano, frastornandolo _._ Restò lì, come in attesa,  come se lei avesse potuto ancora svegliarsi, e rassicurarlo, sorridergli, ma si rendeva perfettamente conto della realtà.  
Passarono ore prima che guadagnasse un po’ di lucidità, e solo una cosa gli fu chiara: doveva andarsene al più presto, perché ora davvero lo avrebbero ucciso. Non gliene importava più molto, in realtà: che senso aveva, vivere in un mondo che ti riserva solo disprezzo? In un mondo dove chi ti amava non c’era più?  
Era pronto ad accettare la morte, probabilmente la meritava, ma non per mano di quegli uomini: non avrebbe ingoiato quell’oltraggio, non avrebbe dato loro la soddisfazione di farsi ammazzare.  
   
Quella determinazione gli restituì un po’ d’energia.  
Baciò la fronte ormai fredda della sacerdotessa, le accarezzò ancora una volta il viso, e nuove lacrime gli scesero dagli occhi, cadendo sulla guancia pallida della donna.  
Non avrebbe voluto lasciarla lì, sul pavimento, ma non aveva scelta, non sarebbe mai riuscito a spostarla. Fece ciò che poté: ricompose il corpo e le incrociò le mani sul petto, la coprì con la veste sacra che usava per le cerimonie più importanti, accese un cono d’incenso e recitò le preghiere dovute ai morti.  
La lasciò sola il tempo necessario a preparare una piccola sacca con alcuni vestiti, un cristallo luminoso, e del cibo; dovette ridurre di molto il bagaglio che aveva preparato per la sua partenza alla volta di Elarius, perché se con Kaytara sarebbe partito su un piccolo carro, ora avrebbe dovuto muoversi a piedi.  
Desiderava un ricordo materiale della persona che lo aveva amato e allevato, e scelse il fermaglio d’argento e zaffiri grezzi che portava quasi tutti i giorni. Non voleva nessuno dei suoi libri, perché gli avrebbero solo ricordato la scena comparsa davanti ai suoi occhi quando l’aveva trovata senza vita in mezzo a essi.  
Tornò da lei per un ultimo saluto, indossò un mantello e se ne andò; fuori, nella notte, lo aspettava una lunga strada. °°°  
 

Elhaz se ne stava raggomitolato in terra, nello stesso punto in cui tempo prima si era trovato il corpo della sacerdotessa. Gli occhi erano socchiusi e le sue dita carezzavano lievemente, continuamente, la pietra consunta del pavimento.  
   
“Kaytara – chiamò - ho visitato la tua tomba, ieri. Non ti hanno sepolta nelle cripte, con gli altri sacerdoti; ti è stata riservata una lapide spoglia, che reca solo il tuo nome. È fuori dal paese, ai margini del bosco, ignorata, dimenticata, sommersa dalla neve d’inverno. La scorsa estate tante volte ci sono passato davanti, e ho visto i fiori selvatici crescere su di essa, ma mai nessuno recarti visita. Tempo fa chiesi di te al sacerdote che ora è al tuo posto, ma non mi disse che poche parole, e per nulla benevole. Tutto perché desti asilo e amore a un reietto. _Yelester_. Disse il sacerdote: _è un bene che quello sia scomparso, dopo: il villaggio si liberò da una maledizione_.”  
   
Tacque per un momento, triste e rancoroso, e poi cercò di trovare dentro di sé la serenità, solo in onore della sacerdotessa.  
   
“Anche se più volte ho visitato la tua tomba, non mi sono mai fermato a parlare su di essa. Non trovi che sia un’abitudine sciocca, parlare con una buca che contiene solo un guscio vuoto, i resti del corpo di una persona? Non è una tomba il posto giusto dove cercare lo spirito degli estinti, dove cercare contatto, consolazione. Bisogna andare nei luoghi dove loro hanno vissuto, quelli che hanno amato e colmato con la loro personalità, lasciandovi un frammento di anima. Qui posso sentirti, Kaytara: nonostante il tempo trascorso, nonostante il fetore di chi è venuto dopo di te, a infettare questo posto con la sua aridità e i suoi preconcetti, nel tempio avverto ancora il tuo amore e la tua gentilezza, il tuo spirito puro. È una sensazione più calda di un abbraccio… anche qui la sento, riesce a emergere dal mare di angoscia a cui la tua morte ha dato origine.  
Eppure loro hanno ricambiato la tua bontà con il disprezzo, cercando di cancellare il tuo nome e il tuo ricordo, esiliandoti da Harkwald, negandoti gli onori che ti spettavano. Ma Harkwald, comunque, non merita di custodire le tue spoglie, e a una tomba nella pietra di una cripta forse preferisci quella semplice lapide nel bosco, i fiori selvatici e il canto degli uccelli.  
A Dymeere io ho già una tomba. Da anni, nelle cripte del Kirshanar. Se anche sarò lontano, dall’altra parte del mondo, rimanderanno il mio corpo a casa perché possa riposare vicino alla mia gente. O almeno così dovrebbe essere… un tempo me ne preoccupavo, ora non m’importa molto di ciò che sarà del mio corpo, quando sarò morto. Mi chiedo invece dove potrà andare, chi vorrà cercare la mia presenza come io ho cercato la tua. E mi chiedo _cosa_ avvertirà, perché io non possiedo nulla della luce e dell’amore che c’era in te. Una mano fredda sul cuore, ecco che sentirà quella persona.”  
   
Restò lì, immobile sul pavimento, senza badare al tempo che passava, senza nemmeno rendersene conto; pensò a ciò che era stato, e a Kaytara, pensò che a volte le persone nascono nel posto sbagliato, e a quanto era orribile che un ragazzino di undici anni dovesse fuggire di notte, solo e impaurito, rassegnato all’odio, nel momento in cui più avrebbe avuto bisogno di calore, protezione e conforto.    
Sentì il lieve cigolio della porta, e poi una voce ben conosciuta che lo chiamava, ma non rispose; restò immobile ad ascoltare i passi che si avvicinavano, camminando fra le librerie, fino a che il richiamo non si ripeté, vicinissimo. Alzò gli occhi e vide Feoh che lo fissava, sconcertato. Gli fu accanto così in fretta che sembrò aver percorso i dieci passi che li separavano in un sol balzo.  
   
“Elhaz! Cos’hai?”  
   
C’era preoccupazione nella sua voce; gli prese il viso tra le mani, gli toccò le guance, la fronte.  
   
“Elhaz!”  
“Sto bene.”  
“Sei gelido, cereo… non mi sembra proprio che tu stia bene.”  
“Cosa ci fai qui?”  
Chiese, spento, senza guardarlo.  
“Sono venuto a cercarti! Comincia a fare buio, piove forte e c’è un tale vento che l’acqua arriva quasi in orizzontale. Iniziavo a preoccuparmi, visto che già una volta, come se nulla fosse, te ne sei andato in giro con una bufera di neve in corso. Ma prima di allarmarmi sul serio sono venuto a vedere se eri ancora al tempio: mi avevi detto che saresti venuto qui, anche se non credevo ci avresti passato tante ore.”  
“Non mi ero reso conto fosse trascorso tanto tempo.”  
“Va bene, non importa. Ma cosa è successo? Ti senti male?”  
   
Elhaz ora giaceva sulla schiena e teneva gli occhi al soffitto. Non venne risposta e Feoh, in mezzo alla preoccupazione, sentì una scintilla di rabbia, perché presagì che ancora una volta Elhaz lo avrebbe escluso. Non era così che funzionava una coppia, e se l’ironia e i piccoli tormenti a cui Elhaz lo sottoponeva li prendeva come scherzi, come un modo di giocare, quei silenzi lo ferivano davvero.  
 _Non ti fidi di me? Non sono degno di sapere?_  
Ma poi vide qualcosa che soffocò quella scintilla e moltiplicò la sua apprensione: una lacrima, una singola, veloce, lacrima che sfuggì a Elhaz, scivolò sulla pelle e andò a perdersi fra i suoi capelli biondi. Solo allora si rese conto che, a giudicare dai suoi occhi, quella non era l’unica lacrima a essere stata versata.  
Non seppe più cosa dire, o fare; gli sembrò incredibile, impensabile.  
Che mai era successo, da spingere al pianto una persona come Elhaz? Il desiderio di sapere si rafforzò, ma non era più così importante, in quel momento.  
   
“Mi stai spaventando.”  
“Sto bene, ti ho detto, lasciami riposare.”  
“Certo, ma riposerai meglio a casa. Avanti, andiamo: passeremo dai tunnel, è da lì che sono arrivato. Non credo che apprezzeresti di inzupparti fino all’osso.”  
“Fammi restare qui.”  
“Sei gelido, strano: sembri così debole e quieto, non è da te. Forse stai per ammalarti… e non mi sento per nulla tranquillo.”  
   
Ma Elhaz non fece cenno di alzarsi; tornò a rannicchiarsi su un fianco e chiuse gli occhi, e Feoh pensò che avrebbe potuto sollevarlo e portarselo via di peso. Dubitava che in quello stato di passività avrebbe fatto qualcosa per contrastarlo, e in ogni caso sarebbe stato disposto a rischiare di cadere vittima di uno dei suoi _scherzetti_ da stregone… come l’aveva chiamato, quella volta? Il suo piccolo pungolo?  
Ma c’era qualcosa nell’espressione stanca e mesta di Elhaz che gli impediva di passare alle vie di fatto; vederlo in quello stato già gli stringeva il cuore, come poteva fare qualcosa che lo scontentasse?  
   
“Come vuoi, restiamo un po’ qui.”  
   
Si tolse la giubba imbottita e la usò per coprire Elhaz, poi si distese accanto a lui e lo circondò con un braccio, tirandolo a sé. Per un momento gli sembrò che cercasse di sciogliersi da lui, premendo le mani contro il suo petto come per spingerlo via, ma poi le dita si strinsero con forza alla stoffa della sua blusa, e restò lì, fermo, con la fronte appoggiata appena sotto il suo collo. Feoh gli accarezzò la testa, un tocco delicato e consolante, ma presto lasciò la mano ferma sulla sua nuca e poggiò la guancia sui suoi capelli. Si sentiva così impreparato a quella situazione da provare un senso di vera impotenza: cosa si fa, cosa si dice, per far stare meglio una persona che soffre?  
Era un’impresa che gli riusciva difficile già di norma, figurarsi quando il motivo di tanta infelicità gli era sconosciuto. Lo sentiva, teso, rigido fra le sue braccia, e sentiva il suo respiro pesante; avrebbe fatto qualunque cosa per scioglierlo, per mettere a tacere ciò che lo tormentava… qualunque cosa, se solo Elhaz si fosse deciso a parlargli.  
Invece continuava a tacere, e allora fece l’unica cosa che gli venne in mente, e che gli parve avere un senso. Protese ogni emozione, ogni pensiero verso Elhaz, sperando di toccare la sua mente; riversò tutto l’amore che provava, tutta l’ammirazione, e l’orgoglio di averlo per sé. Tutto il desiderio fisico che sentiva per lui, ma anche quello spirituale: il bisogno di sentirsi uniti ben oltre l’intimità dei corpi. Cercò di comunicargli il suo volerlo rendere felice, la speranza di condividere il resto della vita e persino la sua paura di perderlo, di vederlo andare via, stanco di quelle montagne, e di lui.  
Sentì i muscoli tesi di Elhaz rilassarsi poco a poco, la presa delle sue mani allentarsi, il respiro quietarsi, ma non smise di riversare su di lui i propri sentimenti, tutto l’amore che sentiva, con la più nuda sincerità, senza nascondere nulla.  
   
“Così tanto, Feoh?”  
   
Mormorò Elhaz, quieto, dopo un po’, e Feoh gli strinse una mano sulla spalla, e con il mento gli diede un colpetto sulla testa.  
   
“Hai bisogno di chiedere? – brontolò – Non l’avevi ancora capito?”  
“Sei arrabbiato?”  
“Forse dovrei. Sono preoccupato, soprattutto: averti trovato in queste condizioni, e non avere idea del perché. O meglio… lo immagino, il perché, ma non provo nemmeno a farti domande: so che cadrebbero nel vuoto.”  
   
C’era una nota di rimprovero, in quelle parole, che Feoh non aveva previsto, ma che gli parve adeguata; forse avrebbe dovuto usarla più spesso. Elhaz alzò il viso, per guardarlo bene negli occhi, e a lungo; il suo sguardo era intenso, grave, e animato anche da un sentimento tagliente che Feoh non riusciva a identificare.  
   
“Lo immagini?”  
“Sì, ma non dirò nulla, e aspetterò che sia tu a decidere di parlarmene. Però non abusare della mia pazienza: posso sopportare quanto vuoi, se si tratta di battute e prese in giro… sei fatto così, e mi sta bene, ti amo anche per quelle. Ma non lascerò correre sulle questioni serie.”  
“Quest’espressione tanto accigliata non ti si addice, sai? Non ti devi preoccupare, te l’ho già detto. Non puoi cambiare il passato, selvaggio, né tu né io. Del passato possiamo solo accettare le conseguenze. E ora su, andiamo a casa.”  
   
Si rialzarono insieme, ma quando Elhaz fece per staccarsi da lui, Feoh lo trattenne per un braccio, stringendo forse con più forza del necessario.  
   
“Allora è come penso! È legato al passato… a quei ricordi che percepisci? Ma certo! In questo tempio, in questa stanza… qui è succes-”  
   
Il resto delle parole fu soffocato dalla bocca di Elhaz che si posò sulla sua, e mentre lo baciava il suo stregone lo guardava negli occhi, così da vicino che gli sembrò di venirne inghiottito. Sentì una carezza sul viso, e una strana sensazione di vertigine… una perdita di presa sulla realtà. Il viso di Elhaz si sfocò, il pavimento s’inclinò sotto i suoi piedi e d’improvviso scese il buio.  
   
~°~  
   
“Feoh. Ehi, Feoh, avanti!”  
   
Aprì gli occhi, il corpo riguadagnò i propri sensi, il cervello si rimise in moto ma in un primo momento non fu in grado di elaborare le informazioni che esso gli passava: dove si trovasse, perché e cosa fosse successo. Fu una manciata di secondi solamente, in cui però provò una sensazione di confusione totale e straniante.  
Poi, un frammento alla volta, le informazioni presero un senso e s’incastrarono l’una all’altra a ricomporre il mondo. Sbatté gli occhi, respirò a fondo e lentamente.  
La biblioteca del tempio… ci era andato per cercare Elhaz, perché non l’aveva trovato a casa, quando era rientrato, e sapeva che era andato lì.  
Elhaz… gli era in ginocchio vicino. Anzi… si accorse di avere la testa poggiata sulle sue cosce. Alzò lo sguardo verso di lui, e lo vide sorridere.  
   
“Si direbbe proprio che tu abbia bisogno di un po’ di riposo, Feoh.”  
“Cosa… cosa è successo?”  
“Non ti ricordi? Sei venuto qui, hai interrotto le mie letture e hai tentato di spingermi a compiere atti lubrici in un luogo sacro… e proprio quando stavo cominciando a prendere in considerazione l’idea di acconsentire, hai perso i sensi. Molto antipatico, da parte tua.”  
“Ma io… io non… non ricordo. Però non credo che mi sarei spinto a proporti di fare sesso in un tempio… o nella sua biblioteca.”  
“No? A quanto pare ti conosci poco. Sentiamo, cosa ti ricordi, allora?”  
“Mi sento un po’ confuso, ma… nel tempio non c’eri. Ho visto la porta della biblioteca aperta, così sono entrato. E tu… e tu… - si accigliò, distolse gli occhi dal volto di Elhaz e li volse intorno, e poi tornò a guardarlo, in cerca di conferme – tu stavi cercando dei volumi tra gli scaffali?”  
“Esatto. Per un po’ mi hai lasciato in pace e hai solo curiosato in giro… ma poi sei tornato da me hai cominciato ad allungare le mani.”  
“F-forse. Te l’ho detto, non ricordo bene… ma ricordo un bacio.”  
“Già, appunto: mi avevi quasi convinto. Ma sei svenuto.”  
   
Feoh rimuginò. Aveva chiara memoria del bacio, e gli sembrava di rammentare anche, in modo molto vago, l’appannarsi del mondo prima di perdere la i sensi; il resto era troppo confuso, aveva solo qualche immagine incerta, e le parole di Elhaz. Elhaz, che gli passava le dita tra i capelli.  
   
“Credo sia solo un po’ di stanchezza, Feoh, ma appena saremo a casa ti esaminerò per bene. Su, resta seduto per qualche minuto, prima di andarcene – lo aiutò a tirarsi su, e gli prese la mano fasciata – non mi hai detto che ti è successo.”  
“Quello… io… mi sono ferito lavorando da mio padre. Non è niente di grave, ho solo perso un po’ di sangue. Avrei anche voluto chiederti se potevi darci un’occhiata e fare un’eccezione ai tuoi principi sull’uso della magia per guarire.”  
“Ci penserò. Oh! Forse questa tua ferita spiega quello che è successo.”  
“Non ho perso tanto sangue da giustificare uno svenimento!”  
“Intendevo che sei svenuto perché la ferita ti ha fatto impressione, ma essendo tu lento di comprendonio c’è voluto un po’ di tempo prima di recepire il fatto e organizzare una reazione.”  
“Io… io ora non ho la forza di replicare a questa sequela d’insulti, ma aspetta che mi sia ripreso. Dammi dieci minuti e me la pagherai.”  
“Certo. Nel frattempo mi allenerò a implorare pietà. Su, fammi dare un’occhiata qui.”  
   
E con un mezzo sorriso poco impressionato dalla minaccia, Elhaz cominciò a sciogliere la fasciatura.  
   
 


	18. Chapter 18

**Tenebra e Luce**  
   
Capitolo 18  
   
_________________  
   
    
Drest non aveva intenzione di toccare la propria parte di eredità, almeno fino a quando fosse stato possibile: meglio far finta che non esistesse, e accantonarla come assicurazione sul proprio futuro; lo stesso discorso valeva per il capitale accumulato durante i suoi anni in guerra. E anche se la battuta di Trahern sul vivere di rendita dopo aver disseppellito un tesoro era, appunto, solo una battuta, in realtà suoi genitori gliene avevano davvero lasciata una, che gli avrebbe consentito di vivere con una certa tranquillità. Nonostante ciò, pensava che forse sarebbe stato il caso di trovarsi un lavoro: sapeva di essere pericolosamente incline all’ozio, se lasciato a se stesso, e chissà quali conseguenze a lungo termine poteva avere la sua nullafacenza. Era ben consapevole però di aver poche qualità da offrire. Poche da far valere in tempo di pace, almeno. Se la cavava bene in molti campi, ma non eccelleva in nessuno, aveva una buona cultura, ma non abbastanza da potersi sognare di trovare un impiego da istitutore… cosa per la quale non possedeva comunque la minima inclinazione o la necessaria pazienza. Forse tutto sommato non era da scartare l’idea di mantenersi imbrogliando nel gioco d’azzardo, facendone un mestiere: avrebbe potuto farlo prefiggendosi di mantenere una certa etica, senza esagerare, e spennando solo chi lo meritava. Si sforzava di pensarci a cuor leggero, come fosse uno scherzo, ma non poteva negare l'apprensione: un soldato era tutto ciò che fosse mai stato, e cominciava a domandarsi se non fosse stato un errore, abbandonare l'esercito.   
   
“Forse sarebbe stato meglio restare a Oltremare, facendomi assegnare ai presidi di confine.”  
   
Si confidò con Trahern, seduti in giardino all'ombra di un pergolato. Era un pomeriggio luminoso, caldo, ma allietato da una piacevole brezza; il cielo era blu intenso, limpidissimo, e le montagne all'orizzonte risaltavano in tutta la loro maestosità e bellezza.  
   
“Nulla ti vieta di arruolarti di nuovo, ma se hai chiesto il congedo, immagino lo avrai fatto dopo averci riflettuto bene. Credi che _tornato lì_ ti sentiresti felice? O soddisfatto, almeno?”  
“Non lo so. Forse. Probabilmente no, ma almeno avrei chiara la mia strada.”  
“Ti si chiarirà comunque, prima o poi: sei libero di cercarla ovunque tu voglia. Non ti rendi conto di che grande fortuna sia.”  
   
Drest osservò Trahern, colpito dal tono della sua voce, dalla sua espressione; durante gli anni passati fianco a fianco era capitato, talvolta, che parlasse di ciò che lo aspettava una volta tornato a casa: la politica, la gestione degli affari e dei possedimenti di famiglia, il matrimonio, l’ereditare un giorno il titolo del padre.  
Non gli era mai sembrato impaziente, o entusiasta, di realizzare tutte quelle prospettive, ma nemmeno dispiaciuto; molto semplicemente, lo considerava il proprio dovere, e come ogni maschio primogenito era stato educato sin dalla culla a quelle che sarebbero state le sue future responsabilità. Conoscendo Trahern come aveva imparato a fare durante la guerra, era impensabile che voltasse le spalle a esse, che si lasciasse andare a lamentele o che solo lasciasse trasparire il proprio scontento.  
Ora, invece, aveva avvertito in modo cristallino la nota amara nella sua ultima frase. E purtroppo non sapeva come rispondervi, perché è sempre difficile reagire al momento di debolezza di una persona che non ha mai cercato l’aiuto di nessuno. Dubitava che Trahern avrebbe risposto, se gli avesse chiesto in modo diretto cos’avesse causato quel cambiamento.  
   
“Forse hai ragione. Forse è proprio avere tutta questa libertà a mettermi in crisi: devo ancora imparare a gestirla, e di conseguenza quasi la temo.”  
“Credo che per aiutarti farò il possibile per metterti sotto pressione: di solito è così che dai il meglio di te.”  
“No, no. Grazie per il pensiero premuroso, ma penso di potercela fare da solo.”  
   
Lo disse usando un tono di esagerato, precipitoso timore, strappando a Trahern un sogghigno che sembrò affievolire l’ombra di poco prima.  
   
“Sul serio, me la caverò bene… devo solo trovare la direzione. Tu, piuttosto: l’altra sera ho parlato quasi soltanto io, raccontandoti di ciò che è successo dopo la tua partenza, e poi quel che ho fatto una volta rimpatriato… ma di te mi hai detto molto poco.”  
“Che vuoi ci sia da dire?”  
“E me lo chiedi? Considerata la condizione in cui ti trovavi quando partisti, non avevo idea di come ti avrei trovato, venendo qui. O _se_ ti avrei trovato, a dirla tutta.”  
“Temevi che mi fossi buttato a mare durante la traversata?”  
“Qualcosa del genere. Avevo quasi timore di venire, perché avevo immaginato le cose peggiori, per questo ho aspettato per… e non ridere, insensibile! Non c’è proprio niente di buffo!”  
“Scusa, scusa – Trahern alzò le mani in segno di resa - Hai ragione.”  
“Dico davvero. Lo ricordo bene di che umore eri: cupo, rabbioso. Non rivolgevi la parola a nessuno, e quelle poche volte che lo facevi eri così pieno di livore da ferire anche chi ti si avvicinava con le migliori intenzioni. E avevi perso interesse per tutto ciò che ti circondava. Non mi sentivo per niente tranquillo, quando partisti, perché non avrei più potuto tenerti d’occhio, e se tu avessi compiuto un’idiozia… - sospirò, ripensando a quei giorni difficili – Temevo al punto che facevo di tutto per non pensarci, che quasi preferivo non sapere: per questo non sono venuto subito qui, una volta rimpatriato. E quando il tuo domestico mi ha detto che eri all’Assemblea ho provato un tale sollievo che… quasi mi commuovevo! E tu te la ridi!”  
“Ho chiesto scusa! Non immaginavo ti fossi tanto preoccupato!”  
“Questo perché sei senza cuore! A parte gli scherzi, sono davvero felice di vedere che stai bene, e sei tornato quello di sempre. La vicinanza della tua famiglia ti ha fatto bene, avrei dovuto immaginarlo.”  
“La vicinanza della mia famiglia, certo, ma… - Trahern sorrise, e scosse appena la testa – all’inizio li ho completamente tagliati fuori. Ci avevo pensato, in realtà, sai? A gettarmi dalla nave, nel mezzo del mare, di notte. E, tornato qui, avevo pensato anche di trafiggermi al cuore, perché non trovavo alcun senso o utilità a me stesso. Se non l’ho fatto è perché non potevo tollerare di passare per vigliacco… né di gettare un simile peso sulla mia famiglia. Ma, nonostante l’affetto verso di loro, non li volevo intorno. Sono restato a lungo chiuso nei miei alloggi, senza volerli incontrare, respingendoli. Li ho privati sin dall’inizio di ogni possibilità di avvicinarsi a me.”  
“Si direbbe un pessimo periodo, ma l’hai superato bene, a quanto sembra.”  
“Sì, ma non da solo. Da solo non ci sarei mai riuscito.”  
   
~°~  
   
Trahern tacque, chiedendosi se fosse il caso di raccontare a Drest di Roshan. Non era solito lasciarsi andare a confidenze sentimentali, nemmeno con lui, che da anni era il suo migliore amico, ma ora sentiva di volerlo fare. Forse perché condividere con qualcuno quella relazione clandestina gli avrebbe dato l’illusione di un po’ di normalità, o forse per poter spiegare liberamente, in tutta sincerità, quanto speciale e importante fosse Roshan per lui, e rendergli merito di tutto ciò che aveva fatto.  
E così raccontò di quel primo periodo pieno di amarezza e rabbia, della solitudine autoimposta e della sensazione di estraneità che provava verso tutto e tutti, e quella di inutilità verso se stesso.  
E raccontò di come Roshan era riuscito a entrare nelle sue stanze con l’inganno, e di come, testardo, era tornato ogni giorno, vincendo a poco a poco la sua indifferenza; di come le sue chiacchiere e il suo entusiasmo l’avessero a poco a poco risollevato. Raccontò delle sere in cui Roshan leggeva per lui, di quelle in cui discutevano di storia e di logica militare, di come Roshan gli aveva raccontato eventi capitati in sua assenza, aiutandolo a riavvicinarsi a quel mondo cui era stato lontano per anni.  
   
“… _non mi ero nemmeno accorto di quanto fossero diventate importanti le sue visite, di quanto le attendessi, e di come mi dessero un motivo per andare avanti, giorno dopo giorno. Quando era con me, per un po’ riuscivo a dimenticare tutto ciò che mi affliggeva... riuscivo persino a ridere di nuovo…”_  
Ma la rabbia, l’angoscia, l’inutilità continuavano a esserci, sotto la superficie, e a spargere il loro veleno quando stava da solo. I pensieri cupi, il sentirsi un peso, il senso di stagnazione e la sfiducia nel futuro, il domani come una prigione. Poi, uno stupido gesto goffo, rompere un vaso, e il malumore aveva raggiunto l’apice. Ripensare a quanto era stato freddo e scortese con Roshan ancora lo faceva vergognare.  
   
_“… e quando non tornò, il giorno dopo, il senso di vuoto che provai mi turbò. Mi spaventò, quasi, perché fino a quel momento non avevo capito quanto fosse diventata importante per me la sua presenza…”_  
   
La paura di averlo offeso, la stizza e l’apprensione al prolungarsi della sua assenza, e l’intestardirsi a non chiedere a Karil, fino poi al cedere, accantonando la pretesa d’indifferenza.  
E la contrita risposta del servitore, che così tanto l’aveva fatto preoccupare.  
Fu piuttosto seccato dall’allegra risata con cui Drest commentò il fatto.  
   
_“Scommetto che Karil ti stava tendendo un tranello! Doveva aver fiutato il modo per farti uscire dall’eremo!”_  
_“Facile per te capirlo, qui e adesso, ma io ero emotivamente coinvolto, e il sospetto non mi sfiorò nemmeno.”_  
   
Raccontò del sollievo nel constatare che Roshan non stava affatto male, e dell’emozione di toccare per la prima volta il suo volto; studiarlo, con lentezza e cura, cercando almeno d’immaginarlo, o almeno d’imprimersi nelle dita e nella memoria i tratti del suo viso, il disegno degli occhi e delle labbra, la grana liscia della pelle. Era stata una sensazione così intensa, intima, che a distanza di mesi ancora lo emozionava. Era stato un abbattersi delle barriere, totale vicinanza e reciproca vulnerabilità… era stato qualcosa che non si poteva spiegare a parole. E poi l’affetto, la gratitudine, e la sensazione di aver ritrovato il proprio posto nel mondo; era stato in quel momento che si era reso conto della strada che i suoi sentimenti verso Roshan stavano imboccando. E, anche se quell’ultima considerazione non la specificò, fu certo che Drest l’avesse intuita.  
   
_“… ma purtroppo, per quanto abbia impresso nella mente ogni particolare del suo viso, non riesco a immaginarlo. Non davvero, non come vorrei. Persi molto in fretta la memoria dei volti, persino dei colori, come se inconsciamente rifiutassi il ricordo di ciò che non avrei più potuto vedere… e ora rimpiango così tanto di non aver lottato per preservare la capacità di ricordare, di immaginare.”_  
_“Forse è solo questione di tempo; forse potresti riuscire, insistendo.”_  
_“Insisto ogni giorno, ma per adesso non ho ottenuto nulla. Per quel che riguarda le persone, almeno: per altro ho sviluppato una capacità di visualizzazione che non avrei mai creduto possibile. Se memorizzo un ambiente e la sua disposizione, non ho difficoltà a muovermici, facendo affidamento sulla memoria e sui sensi che mi sono rimasti: è come se, in qualche modo, lo percepissi come… un diverso tipo di oscurità nel buio. Riesco a visualizzare la scacchiera del traktir e a giocare una partita senza difficoltà: non riesco a immaginarla in modo vero e proprio, ma è come se la sentissi, in qualche modo. Non sembra avere molto senso quello che sto dicendo, vero?”_  
_“Credo di capire, invece. Continua.”_  
   
Quella capacità che andava continuamente migliorando, non comprendeva appunto l’aspetto delle persone. Non funzionava né col volto sconosciuto di Roshan, né con quello del padre e dei fratelli, che doveva essere cambiato in sua assenza… non funzionava nemmeno per quello di Drest.  
   
_“…ho dovuto sopportare la tua vista tutti i giorni, per otto anni, eppure ho solo un ricordo nebuloso e sfuggente della tua faccia.”_  
_“Ora sì che mi rendo conto di che infelice situazione sia la tua.”_  
   
Non era poi così importante conoscere, o ricordare, l’aspetto delle persone: spogliate dell’apparenza, era come se fossero elevate alla loro essenza più pura. Ciò che contava era la luce che avevano dentro, e per quella non aveva bisogno di occhi che funzionassero.  
Eppure, in certi momenti, la frustrazione era così grande che tutta la vecchia e distruttiva rabbia tornava, e lo soffocava, lo stritolava.  
   
_“… non credo me ne libererò mai fino in fondo.”_  
   
Ma Roshan descriveva per lui stanze, persone, i colori accesi del tramonto, le sfumature nel verde degli alberi… e lo faceva con l’amore di un pittore che riempie di particolari la sua tela. Per lui era una dolceamara consolazione.  
   
Non ci volle molto per raccontare il seguito: il modo in cui si era finalmente riappropriato della propria vita, il rientro in famiglia e nella vita sociale, la gestione degli affari del casato, le Assemblee.  
E, tra il detto e il non detto, taciuto nell’esplicito eppure terso come il cielo estivo, gli parlò di ciò che lo legava a Roshan, e di quanto quel sentimento fosse per lui fondamentale, irrinunciabile; di come lo sostenesse, riempiendolo di felicità e di orgoglio.  
   
_“Però già lo sai, che quanto più sei felice ora, tanto più soffrirai un giorno.”_  
_“E chi ti dice che io non stia soffrendo già oggi? Felicità e dolore possono essere buoni compagni.”_  
   
Che la felicità fosse contaminata da un po’ dolore gli andava bene, purché ci fosse, in quel poco tempo che aveva a disposizione. Che invece un giorno avrebbe avuto solo il dolore, con il ricordo della felicità, lo sapeva benissimo, e cercava di accettarlo.  
   
“E Roshan? E la sua, di sofferenza? Cercherai di accettare anche quella?”  
“Roshan è così giovane, e io sono il suo… _primo_. I primi amori non durano mai, lo sai anche tu; sono totali, appassionati, ma volubili. Sono una specie di prova generale per quello che verrà dopo.”  
   
Senza nemmeno accorgersene l’aveva pronunciato, il nome di ciò che li legava, e non lo aveva mai fatto. Non ad alta voce, nemmeno con Roshan.  
   
“Trahern, non è bello il concetto sottointeso in questo tuo discorso. Dicendo così sminuisci i sentimenti di quel ragazzo, e pretendi di conoscerli meglio di lui: non credi sia molto arrogante, da parte tua?”  
“Credevo lo fosse di più confidare che i suoi sentimenti perdurino anche quando sarò sposato. Roshan cercherà la sua vita altrove, un giorno: nei suoi sogni ci sono una carriera diplomatica, il ridare lustro al nome della sua famiglia… non posso illudermi che resti accanto a me, e cercherò di essere pronto, il giorno in cui se ne andrà.”  
“Non lo so. Conosco appena Roshan e non posso esprimere pareri sul suo carattere, ma dopo tutto ciò che mi hai raccontato non credo sarebbe capace di voltarti le spalle, se ti vedesse sofferente. E in quanto a te… hai parlato con una razionalità incompatibile con i sentimenti, specie in certe situazioni; spero che tu non t’illuda di riuscire a mantenerla, perché temo sia destinata ad andare in frantumi.”  
“Io cerco d’illudermi, anche se so benissimo che lasciarlo andare non sarà facile. Cerco di pensarci il meno possibile, e di godermi quello che ho, finché posso.”  
   
Drest non gli rispose, ma nel silenzio poteva avvertire il suo disaccordo: sembrava quasi vibrare nell’aria, chiaro e senza appello. Fu tentato di insistere, ma a che sarebbe servito? Drest non aveva i suoi obblighi, né il suo carattere e le sue responsabilità, come avrebbe potuto capire? Sapeva bene anche lui che logica e razionalità gli sarebbero servite a poco, ma erano l’unica difesa a cui potesse ricorrere, per quanto misera fosse. Così come era una consolazione, seppur magra, sapere che avrebbe sempre avuto l’amicizia di Roshan.  
Trattenne un sospiro e si alzò, alzando il viso verso il calore del sole.  
   
“Ho voglia di una passeggiata a cavallo, Drest. Andiamo?”  
   
***  
   
Il bambino aveva otto mesi, sottili capelli ricciuti color fiamma e grandi occhi grigio scuro con cui si guardava intorno attento e curioso. La giovane madre lo teneva sulle ginocchia e sedeva rigida, senza nemmeno toccare lo schienale della sedia; il marito le stava accanto, un uomo snello dall’espressione stanca. Elhaz sedette davanti alla donna, rivolgendole un sorriso incoraggiante.  
   
“Ancora non mi avete detto i vostri nomi.”  
“Oh! – lei quasi trasalì – Hai ragione, ti chiedo perdono. Abbiamo bussato alla tua porta e siamo entrati in casa tua, senza nemmeno presentarci. Il mio nome è Shatya, mio marito Resnik, e lui è Riven.”  
“E poiché è un po’ troppo giovane per la scuola, immagino sia un altro il motivo per cui siete venuti da me.”  
   
Lei annuì, e accarezzò la testolina del piccolo. Si fermò qualche istante con la bocca posata sui soffici capelli, e una lacrima le scivolò dagli occhi quando rialzò il capo. Rivolse uno sguardo lucido al marito e lui annuì, posandole una mano sulla spalla.  
   
“Erano due. Due gemelli. – spiego con voce fragile – Ma circa un mese fa il suo fratellino è morto. Lui… era più gracile, più piccolo, ma sembrava che si stesse riprendendo; cresceva, seppure più lentamente di Riven, e quando…”  
   
Si fermò e chiuse gli occhi, coprendosi la bocca con una mano. In tentativo di consolazione, Resnik le cinse le spalle, stringendola a sé; le mormorò qualcosa, parole d’incoraggiamento, di conforto, ma le lacrime brillavano anche nei suoi occhi. Shatya si rilassò un po’ nella sua stretta; respirò a fondo, nel tentativo di mantenere il controllo, di non piangere e singhiozzare apertamente, e le ci vollero un paio di minuti prima di poter parlare ancora.  
   
“Perdonami. Quando sono sola non mi trattengo dal pianto, mi sfogo fino a consumare ogni energia. Ma se c’è Riven, no… non lo voglio spaventare.”  
“Non preoccuparti, e vai avanti.”  
“Lui… si chiamava Wylar. Come ti ho detto, sembrava andasse tutto bene: cresceva, anche se era sempre più piccolo di Riven, e più delicato. Erano nati un po’ prima del loro tempo, pensavamo che forse dipendesse da quello… e mia madre diceva che non è insolito che un gemello sia più piccolo dell’altro. Poi, però, cominciò a stare male. Se ne andò in tre giorni. Aveva una febbre che non riuscivamo a far scendere, e rifiutava il cibo… il medico del nostro villaggio non riuscì a fare nulla, e prima che riuscissimo a trovare un guaritore era già… se solo avessimo saputo prima che qui ad Harkwald c’era un theilan!”  
   
C’era così tanta disperazione nella sua voce che persino Elhaz, a cui l’esperienza aveva insegnato il distacco, provò pena per lei. E anche il bambino doveva avvertire quel sentimento, per quanto la donna si sforzasse di trattenerlo: si era fatto agitato, Riven, e nel suo sguardo faceva capolino l’insicurezza. Se la tensione della madre non si fosse sciolta, probabilmente sarebbe presto scoppiato a piangere.  
   
“E il vostro medico ha saputo dirvi quale fu la causa?”  
“Non seppe spiegarlo con certezza – intervenne l’uomo - Disse che… disse che la febbre era stata troppo per il suo fisico delicato, che aveva stremato il suo cuore debole.”  
“E io ho così tanta paura che possa capitare anche a Riven, che… che qualcosa dentro di lui non vada, e anche se sembra stare così bene… - singhiozzò Shatya – ho il terrore che basti un po’ di febbre per portarmelo via!”  
“Calmati ora, e dallo a me.”  
   
Elhaz si alzò e tese le braccia verso il bambino. Shatya lo fissò con occhi lucidi; strinse un po’ più forte il figlio a sé, e le tremarono le spalle.  
   
“Non temere. Siete venuti qui perché lo visitassi, no?”  
“Sì. Sì, lo so, però… ho paura di sentire quello che potresti dire.”  
“Potrei dirvi appunto che il suo cuore è debole, e destinato a cedere in fretta. Ma ricordate che io posso anche curarlo.”  
   
Le fece un cenno d’incoraggiamento con la testa e lei tentennò un istante ancora, ma infine si decise, affidandogli il bambino. Elhaz lo prese fra le braccia tenendolo con la cautela di chi non è molto pratico all’avere a che fare con bambini così piccoli, e tornò a sedersi.  
   
“Buongiorno, Riven. Piacere di conoscerti.”  
   
Il bambino rispose al suo saluto così serio guardandolo per qualche secondo con occhi spalancati, stupiti, e poi sorrise; emise qualche acuto versetto da lattante, tendendo le manine. Per il momento Elhaz ignorò la sua curiosità, e si dedicò a quello che era il suo compito; gli poggiò una mano sul petto e chiuse gli occhi, concentrandosi su quel piccolo corpo, sul respiro, sul battito del cuore e lo scorrere del sangue, su ogni nervo e muscolo, sempre più in profondità, ma con tocco delicato, perché la sua ricerca fosse simile a una carezza. Entrò in risonanza con la sua energia vitale e cercò ogni possibile difetto, ogni imperfezione, ogni debolezza e minimo indizio di malattia.  
Cercò più a fondo e più a lungo del necessario, ben sapendo che era inutile, perché non aveva mai sbagliato: troppo scrupolo, ma sentiva che avrebbe rassicurato i genitori.  
   
“Sta benissimo. È forte, e il suo cuore è sano, non dovete temere per lui – riaprì gli occhi e li guardò – E vi prego, non piangete!”  
   
Sollevò il bimbo all’altezza del proprio viso e finalmente gli sorrise.  
   
“Diventerai un giovanotto grande e grosso come un selvaggio che conosco, ma di sicuro più intelligente!”  
   
Ridacchiò, e il piccolo lo imitò, tendendo ancora una volta le mani verso il suo viso; questa volta Elhaz lo accontentò, avvicinandolo a sé per essere alla sua portata. Riven gli toccò le guance e la bocca, gli afferrò il mento, ma presto tutta la sua attenzione fu assorbita dai suoi lunghi capelli biondi. Li toccò, incuriosito da quel colore mai visto prima, li accarezzò, li strinse, ci giocò, ma senza mai tirare troppo; era così preso da quella nuova scoperta che la madre resistette all’impulso, e al bisogno, di riprendersi il proprio bambino e stringerselo al petto. Restò invece seduta lì dov’era, asciugandosi lacrime di felicità, si stringeva al marito, e guardava l’uomo che era riuscito a rassicurarla mentre paziente lasciava che Riven usasse la sua capigliatura come un nuovo giocattolo.  
   
“Sai, io vivevo qui, un tempo – raccontò, nel protettivo abbraccio di Resnik – Fino ai sedici anni. Poi con la mia famiglia mi trasferii altrove, in un paese più a valle. Dopo qualche anno mi sono sposata, e non sono mai più tornata qui. Però ci abitano ancora dei parenti, ed è stata mia cugina a dirci di te, quando venne a trovarci, dopo la morte di Wylar. Il mio piccolo… mi sento così in colpa per non essere stata capace di dargli la salute. Io…”  
“Non hai alcuna colpa in quello che è accaduto – la zittì Elhaz, perentorio eppure gentile - e non dire un’altra parola in proposito.”  
“Gliel’ho detto anche io, tante volte – intervenne il marito - ma non vuole ascoltare. Chi mai potrebbe accusarla? Ciò che è capitato è stato il volere degli dei, e lei è una madre meravigliosa e piena d’amore... per le due bimbe che ci aspettano a casa, dai nonni, per Riven... e lo è stata anche per Wylar, nel tempo che gli è stato concesso di stare con noi.”  
“Lui sarà sempre con voi, anche se non potete più stringerlo fra le braccia. E di certo conosce ed è grato dell’amore che gli è stato dato, in quei pochi mesi.”  
   
Riven emise un gridolino più acuto degli altri, ed Elhaz gli rispose con una smorfia buffa, e un solletico sotto il mento che lo fece ridere deliziato.  
Per qualche minuto si distrasse giocando con il bambino, e le successive parole di Shatya lo colsero del tutto di sorpresa.  
   
“Da mia cugina ho saputo anche che tu… che il tuo compagno è Feoh.”  
“È così.”  
“Come può una persona come te stare con uno come lui?”  
   
Elhaz riportò gli occhi sulla donna, uno sguardo intenso e scrutatore, tagliente, che per un momento trasformò l’espressione rilassata del suo viso in qualcosa che avrebbe fatto compiere un passo indietro anche a un tagliagole.  
Ma lei lo sostenne senza timore, e lui sorrise, tornando a dedicarsi al bambino, che reclamava la sua attenzione gorgogliando sillabe sconnesse.  
   
“Cosa vorresti dire? Lo conosci?”  
“Oh, sì che lo conosco. Grazie a lui per anni mi sono sentita brutta e inadeguata, da ragazzina. Era un tale prepotente, pieno di sé… e io ero troppo timida e insicura per dirgli quello che si meritava.”  
“Ti va di raccontare?”  
“Che vuoi che ti dica? A parole sembrerà una cosa da nulla, ma quando avevo dieci anni mi sembrava grande come il mondo. Ero una ragazzina impacciata, grassottella, balbettavo anche un po’, quando ero agitata, e deridermi era per lui costante fonte di divertimento. Mi faceva il verso esagerando i miei difetti, mi metteva in ridicolo con stupidi scherzi, mi diceva che ero grassa e stupida. E siccome era una specie di capetto, per i nostri compagni: quasi tutti gli davano corda, ridevano alle sue battute… e mi isolavano. Qualche amico lo avevo, ma solo tra quelli emarginati come me. Quanto eravamo sciocchi – sorrise con amarezza – eravamo quattro o cinque: avremmo potuto ribellarci tutti insieme, e forse avrebbe abbassato un po’ la cresta. Invece, per anni, ho saputo solo subire, fino a che non sono andata via.”  
“Concordo che qualche bastonata gli avrebbe fatto bene. Gli adulti non sono mai intervenuti?”  
“Gli adulti le consideravano ragazzate. Mio padre diceva che dovevo imparare a difendermi da sola… se avessi avuto un altro carattere magari ci sarei riuscita. Quanto vorrei poter tornare indietro e spingermi a reagire! Se avessi messo tutta la mia forza in un pugno e glielo avessi tirato sul naso, sono certa che dopo mi avrebbe lasciata in pace. E, con tutti i suoi difetti, non credo avrebbe mai picchiato una femmina.”  
“Non posso mandarti indietro nel tempo, ma se vuoi tirargli un pugno sul naso puoi aspettarlo qui finché non torna.”  
   
Shatya fece una breve e sottilissima risata, e per la prima volta da quando era arrivata sembrò esserci una nota di leggerezza nella sua voce.  
   
“Sarebbe divertente, ma no, non importa. Ormai lui non ha più importanza per me: anche se soffro per il figlio che ho perso, e so che ne soffrirò e mi mancherà sempre, ho una buona vita, un marito splendido, una famiglia che amo. Ho conosciuto la felicità, con loro, e so che la ritroverò, un giorno; guardandomi indietro, specie dopo quello che ho passato ultimamente, vedo i dispetti che allora mi facevano tanto soffrire come sciocchezze. Ma una vendicativa parte di me sognava ancora di venire a sapere che Feoh fosse solo, infelice e derelitto… e invece ha te.”  
“Io non sono poi quella gran benedizione.”  
“È cambiato, almeno? Ti merita?”  
“Oh sì – sogghignò – senza dubbio mi merita.”  
“Se mia moglie non vuole accettare l’offerta di prenderlo a pugni, posso approfittarne io? Ne sarei davvero entusiasta.”  
“Un desiderio lecito, ma lascia che mi occupi io della sua giusta punizione: so bene qual è il metodo migliore. Tu ora hai altro a cui pensare, dico bene?”  
   
Si alzò e riaffidò il bimbo ai genitori, salutandolo con una carezza sui capelli soffici.  
   
   
***  
   
Feoh guardava Elhaz dormire tranquillo, e si dannava per capire come e quando l’avesse fatto arrabbiare.  
Quel mattino tutto andava bene, come sempre: un risveglio pigro, colazione insieme, chiacchiere e baci prima di separarsi.  
Ma quando era tornato, quella sera, Elhaz l’aveva a malapena preso in considerazione; solo un indifferente mormorio in saluto, e nemmeno un sorriso. Aveva accolto il suo bacio senza ricambiare, e quello era stato sufficiente a farlo preoccupare.  
Aveva declinato la sua proposta di cenare alla locanda, e ignorato i suoi tentativi di conversazione, rispondendo a monosillabi; le uniche frasi complete che gli aveva rivolto erano state talmente acide da farlo rimanere male, ben diverse dalla battute pungenti con cui di solito lo bersagliava, e che ormai considerava indice di buonumore.  
Quelle invece avevano avuto solo l’intenzione di ferire, e si era letteralmente morso la lingua per non rispondere a tono. Aveva taciuto perché non voleva litigare, e perché, si era detto, Elhaz doveva avere un valido motivo per comportarsi così, anche se non sembrava intenzionato a renderglielo noto. Quasi all’istante la stizza si era trasformata in esitazione; Elhaz era arrabbiato con lui, questo era chiaro, e non riusciva a immaginare cosa mai fosse accaduto per motivare un simile mutamento d’umore.  
Come in altre occasioni, quando si trattava di Elhaz, l’insicurezza frenava il suo istinto, e si ritrovava indeciso sulle parole da usare, sul come agire… sul _se_ agire.  
Non era un atteggiamento salutare, in una relazione, e a nessun altro avrebbe permesso di influenzarlo in quella maniera, ma quando si trattava di Elhaz tutto il suo equilibrio veniva stravolto.  
Quando mai gli era capitato di sentirsi così in ansia, passando ore a rodersi e a cercare di ricordare se avesse fatto qualcosa di male, negli ultimi giorni? Eppure eccolo lì, preoccupato, con il cuore contratto, incapace di prendere sonno.  
Aveva già passato delle notti sveglio, a causa del suo stregone, ma con spirito ben diverso: era stato quando penava nel tentativo di conquistarlo, quando Elhaz l’aveva sorpreso con quel primo bacio, quando era andato a Dymeere e lui era rimasto lì ad attenderlo, chiedendosi se sarebbe davvero tornato.  
Ciò che lo agitava in quel momento somigliava invece ai sentimenti che l’avevano tormentato a Elarius, quando Elhaz si era arrabbiato con lui; quella volta, almeno, sapeva perché sentirsi in colpa, sapeva dove aveva sbagliato, e aveva potuto cercare di porre rimedio, di correggersi.  
Ma adesso?  
   
***  
   
Poiché il sonno non arrivava, e visto che non riusciva a godersi il poltrire fra le coperte che di norma tanto apprezzava, meglio dedicarsi a qualcosa di produttivo.  
Sedette al tavolo della sala, con uno dei testi che spiegavano le basi della lingua antica prestatigli dall’anziano maestro. Era da un mese che, oltre la storia e la geografia, stava cercando di istruirsi un po’ anche su quel linguaggio usato ormai solo dai dotti, ma a differenza di quelle altre materie, la faccenda si stava rivelando più ardua del previsto: il costrutto delle frasi era complicato, la grammatica cervellotica, le forme verbali un incubo con regole piene di eccezioni… anche se quel problema ancora non lo toccava, visto che per il momento era ancora alle prese con il tempo presente. Sospettava che l’avere sbirciato le pagine verso la fine del manuale non fosse stata un’idea brillante: sapendo ciò che lo aspettava, la scalata gli sembrava terribilmente ardua. E quello era, appunto, solo un manuale di base: la fantasia che aveva avuto, di poter un giorno stupire Elhaz parlandogli in quella lingua, gli sembrava irrealizzabile, a meno di non rivolgergli qualche frase elementare, invece dell’articolato discorso che aveva in mente.  
   
“Dreshkand etrehm.”  
   
Lesse, nel semplice brano riportato sulla pagina; era una formula di saluto molto formale, quindi non lo trovava molto adatto per rivolgersi a Elhaz, ma voleva impararlo, e lo ripeté per memorizzarlo.  
   
“Dreshkand eddrehm. Dreshkand eddrehm.”  
“La pronuncia corretta è _drez-kaand_ _edreeh_.”  
   
Feoh si voltò di scatto, per trovare Elhaz in piedi, a un passo di distanza; era stato così assorto da non sentirlo arrivare, e per un cacciatore che si vantava di avere i sensi sempre all’erta era un bello smacco.  
   
“Che stai combinando?”  
   
Lui sospirò, e non riuscì a trovare nulla da rispondere; l’idea di dire ‘ _sto cercando di migliorarmi per te_ ’, anche se nei fatti lo riempiva d’orgoglio, a parole gli sembrava sciocca.  
O forse non sciocca, ma, peggio, imbarazzante.  
   
“Niente.”  
   
Elhaz gli sedette accanto e sbirciò il libro, che lui si affrettò a richiudere. Troppo tardi, comunque: non aveva dubbi che in realtà avesse già capito benissimo cosa stesse facendo, e _perché_. Tormentò gli angoli delle pagine, e poi tornò a guardare Elhaz.  
   
“Perché sei arrabbiato con me?”  
“Il motivo non conta, adesso. A dire il vero non era nemmeno un’arrabbiatura, Feoh: era una sorta di punizione.”  
“Di punizione?”  
“E visto che ti sei preoccupato, agitato e hai perso il sonno, direi che ha funzionato: l’angoscia è sempre un efficiente castigo.”  
“Ma per cosa dovevo essere castigato? Che senso ha, se non me lo spieghi?”  
“Forse lasciarti nell’incertezza è parte del castigo stesso, non credi?”  
   
Elhaz gli sorrise ironico e pronunciò quelle parole con una tale lieta noncuranza che si sentì avvampare; si alzò di scatto, quasi rovesciando la sedia, e si allontanò dal tavolo di qualche passo. L’apprensione, la confusione, e ora l’irritazione: un mutare di emozioni così rapido da dargli quasi una vertigine; fissò Elhaz senza ribattere, ma con il fuoco negli occhi.  
Se gli avesse dato quell’ultima risposta con un tono differente, almeno, e non come se si stesse prendendo gioco di lui.  
Anche Elhaz si alzò, ma con tutta calma; prese il libro abbandonato sul tavolo e gli si affiancò, allacciando un braccio al suo.  
   
“È una lingua ostica. Non vuoi che ti aiuti?”  
   
Oh, ecco un’altra vertigine. Con voce gentile e un sorriso quieto, con uno sguardo di velluto da cui era sparita ogni durezza, Elhaz sapeva dissolvere il suo malumore; gli sembrava un potere ancora più grande e misterioso di quello che gli scorreva nel sangue. _Abbagliato_ , non diede risposta, e il suo enigmatico stregone lo baciò sulle labbra, soffermandosi alcuni secondi prima di staccarsi con un piccolo morso giocoso.  
   
“Andiamo, Feoh. Fa fresco, stasera, sul letto staremo più comodi e al caldo. Potremmo iniziare con le regole base di pronuncia, che ne pensi?”  
   
Annuì, ancora perso nei suoi occhi, e in quell’offerta di pace; si lasciò condurre in camera, come si sarebbe lasciato condurre ovunque, da lui.  
    
 


	19. Chapter 19

#  ** Tenebra e Luce **

  
 Capitolo 19  
 ________________  
   
   
“Una cena stupenda, Leyna. Sono purtroppo a corto di complimenti, perché ti superi ogni volta.”  
“Oh, Elhaz, non era niente di complicato – si schermì lei con un sorriso – mi piace cucinare piatti semplici e saporiti… per me sono quelli che danno più soddisfazione allo stomaco.”  
“E in questo caso anche alla gola, mia cara.”  
   
Feoh si schiarì la voce, intromettendosi fra cognata e fidanzato.  
   
“Posso prendermi una briciola del merito? In fondo ho procurato la cacciagione, e l’ho spiumata, o scuoiata, pulita e consegnata pronta per essere cucinata. Anche questo ha la sua importanza, no?”  
“Ma certo – acconsentì Deles, e rivolse uno sguardo contrito agli altri commensali – Scusatelo: se non prende la sua dose di attenzioni per qualsiasi cosa si sente male fisicamente.”  
“Guarda che è così, non lo dico a caso: prima di tutto, se la carne non è ben dissanguata il sapore ne risente. Inolt-”  
“Potremmo passare al dolce, che ne dite?”  
   
La padrona di casa si alzò per portare in tavola la torta alle noci sfornata quel pomeriggio, e Feoh colse il sottinteso suggerimento di lasciar cadere il discorso. Decise di seguirlo: in fondo, per quanto potessero sminuire le sue giuste pretese, sapeva di avere ragione.  
Non si aspettava che la pugnalata alle spalle giungesse proprio dal suo amato.  
   
“In effetti ho notato sin dal primo momento una certa tendenza a volersi imporre, in Feoh. Temo che lui però non si accorga affatto di questa sua caratteristica.”  
“Tendenza a impormi? Ma non è vero!”  
“Come quando quel giorno di due anni fa mi vedesti fuori dalla locanda e cercasti di adescarmi in maniera alquanto primitiva...”  
“Che cosa vuol dire?”  
Domandò Nyrine, e sua madre, poggiando la torta sul tavolo, fu lesta a darle risposta.  
“Che tuo zio Feoh tentò di fare amicizia con Elhaz in modo molto maleducato.”  
“E si offese persino quando gli dissi di non seccarmi.”  
“Non mi offesi per niente! Cos’è questo complotto per farmi sembrare peggio di quello che sono?”  
“Non ti offendesti? Ricordo bene che dicesti che se mi avessi toccato le dita ti si sarebbero ghiacciate e cadute, che ti si sarebbe ibernato l’ucce-”  
“ _Elhaz!_ ”  
   
Lo zittì Feoh, paonazzo, ma la conclusione della frase era facilmente intuibile, e il danno ormai era fatto: Leyna guardò scandalizzata il proprio cognato, mentre distribuiva le fette.  
   
“Gli hai detto una cosa del genere? Io ti avrei dato un ceffone da portarti via la pelle, razza di villano.”  
“Ma lui mi aveva guardato con certi occhiacci! Non capisco perché offendersi tanto per qualche proposta, magari un po’ insistente, invece di essere contento di suscitare interesse.”  
“Non mi stupisce che tu non capisca – commentò piatto Elhaz, e cambiò poi tono, rivolgendosi lieto a Leyna – Meravigliosa questa torta.”  
“Sciocchezze; è una ricetta semplicissima, ma sono contenta che ti piaccia. Te ne metto da parte un po’ da portare a casa, allora… solo per te, non farla toccare allo screanzato con cui vivi.”  
“Ehi, lo screanzato è qui presente!”  
   
Nyrine prese a carezzargli consolatoria un braccio.  
   
“Stai tranquillo zio, sono sicura che se farai il bravo Elhaz ne darà una fetta anche a te.”  
“Io sono sempre bravo, tesoro mio. _Troppo bravo_ , per questo mi trattano così: sanno che sopporterò in silenzio.”  
“Magari _in silenzio,_ fratellino.”  
   
***  
   
Teneva stretto Elhaz, sopra di sé; lo teneva prigioniero con le braccia serrate intorno a lui, e le gambe intrecciate, lo mordicchiava con soddisfazione all’attaccatura del collo.  
   
“Se mi stringi ancora un po’ faticherò a respirare, Feoh.”  
“Vuol dire che per adesso ti sto lasciando quel tanto che basta per continuare a farlo.”  
“Sai che avrei metodi sicuri per costringerti ad allentare la presa, vero?”  
“Lo so. Ma mi piacerebbe che provassi a liberarti affidandoti solo alla forza fisica. Mi divertirei così tanto nel vederti dibattere mentre cerchi di districarti da me, senza riuscire a staccarti nemmeno di una spanna…”  
“È un divertimento che non ho alcuna intenzione di fornirti.”  
“Guastafeste.”  
   
Passò all’altro lato del collo, morsicandolo con un po’ più di fervore del necessario, e restò poi immobile per qualche secondo, con le labbra socchiuse poggiate sulla pelle.  
   
“Mi è venuta fame, sai? Potremmo fare uno spuntino con la torta che ci ha lasciato Leyna.”  
“Hai già fame? Ma se a cena hai mangiato come un lu… no, come un branco di lupi!”  
“Sì, ma con il sesso si consumano un sacco di energie.”  
“Io ne ho di sicuro consumate più di te, e non sento alcuna fame. Sei soltanto goloso.”  
“Lo ammetto, sono goloso – concesse Feoh, facendo scorrere le mani al fondoschiena di Elhaz e stringendogli allusivo le natiche – e non puoi darmi torto.”  
“Ricorda cos’ha detto tua nipote: avrai la tua parte se sarai bravo.”  
“Mi pare di esserlo già stato… e se vuoi concedermi il dolce posso esserlo anche di più.”  
“Stiamo ancora parlando della torta?”  
   
Feoh rotolò sul materasso, ribaltando le posizioni.  
   
“Forse.”  
   
Disse con un sogghigno, tappando la bocca di Elhaz con la propria, prima che lui potesse rispondergli con qualche battuta perfida. Non che vedesse un qualche appiglio per farne, ma con quel suo beffardo stregone non si poteva mai sapere.  
Ma le mani di Elhaz disegnavano sulla sua schiena i contorni delle scapole, scendevano lente seguendo la spina dorsale, e risalivano fino alle spalle, fermandosi lì, a stringerle, e non gli sembrava quello il tocco di qualcuno intenzionato a dispensare stoccate. E pure lo fosse stato, sarebbe bastato tenere la sua lingua occupata tanto a lungo da cancellargli ogni pungente battuta dalla testa… e ogni capacità di resistergli, anche.  
Quando, dopo un bacio lunghissimo, si staccò da lui e tornò a guardarlo, sentì anche la propria capacità di resistere andare in fumo, ma non da un punto di vista erotico. Non solo, almeno.  
Quel momento gli sembrò perfetto. L’intera giornata gli sembrò perfetta, dai momenti tranquilli passati insieme, nelle piccole occupazioni di tutti i giorni, alla cena con la sua famiglia, e soprattutto al loro ritorno a casa: il cadere subito fra le lenzuola, dopo essersi lanciati frecciatine per tutto il tragitto.  
Si, come sempre le frecciatine meglio mirate erano state scoccate da Elhaz, ma si sentiva fiero di aver ribattuto in modo degno, un paio di volte.  
E ora, guardandolo sotto di sé, nudo e bello e con quell’espressione negli occhi a metà tra il divertito e l’incuriosito, sentì che avrebbe anche potuto vivere così ogni giorno, e non stancarsene mai.  
   
“Ti sei incantato, Feoh?”  
   
Lui annuì, senza quasi rendersene conto.  
Il ciondolo matrimoniale era consacrato già da due giorni, e aveva progettato di presentarlo a Elhaz da lì a un paio di settimane; voleva organizzare qualcosa di indimenticabile, per l’occasione… portarlo in un posto speciale, trovare parole che lo stupissero, gli riempissero il cuore, parole che non avrebbe mai dimenticato.  
Ma due settimane erano un tempo infinito, come avrebbe potuto resistere? Lo scorrere delle ore sarebbe stato lento e appiccicoso come melassa.  
Il cuore, s’accorse, aveva preso a battergli più veloce.  
Quale luogo era più speciale della loro casa, del loro letto? Quale momento migliore del presente?  
Voleva vedere Elhaz nudo, con addosso solo quel medaglione… con il legno rossastro che risaltava sulla sua pelle pallida. Voleva fare l’amore con lui mentre ce l’aveva addosso, voleva possederlo e farlo godere fino a levargli il respiro, più di ogni altra volta.  
No, non poteva aspettare. Non un altro giorno, non un’altra ora.  
Si sentì quasi ubriaco, mentre si staccava da Elhaz e scendeva dal letto, e si dirigeva fuori dalla camera.  
   
“Non mi dire che _sul serio_ stai andando a prendere la torta!”  
   
Il tono quasi preoccupato di Elhaz l’avrebbe fatto sorridere, se non fosse stato così del tutto scosso dall’emozione; accelerò il passo, raggiungendo il nascondiglio dove negli ultimi giorni aveva custodito il monile: in mezzo all’attrezzatura da caccia, dove non c’era rischio che per un qualche motivo capitasse sotto gli occhi di chi doveva restare all’oscuro.  
Tornò in camera e trovò Elhaz ad attenderlo, seduto sul letto a gambe incrociate; appena lo vide inarcò le sopracciglia e raccolse le braccia al petto, conserte.  
   
“Ti rendi conto di quanto sia maleducato andarsene come hai fatto prima?”  
   
Lui non gli diede retta, e andò a sedergli di fronte, stringendo il cofanetto tra le mani con tanta forza che poco ci mancava a far scricchiolare il legno; si inumidì le labbra, con gli occhi fissi sul piccolo scrigno, e poi alzò lo sguardo, incontrando l’espressione interrogativa di Elhaz.  
Guardarlo negli occhi gli diede forza, l’insicurezza svanì, e la felicità lo sommerse.  
Quel tipo di felicità completa e luminosa che riempie ogni istante, che cancella ogni ombra e dubbio, che ti colma di fiducia e sembra prometterti di durare, immutata, in eterno.   
 _Suo compagno per la vita._  
Si sentì nascere sulle labbra uno stupido, largo, sognante sorriso, e non fece nulla per trattenerlo.  
   
“Feoh, cosa…”  
“Shh. Non dire nulla, non parlare fino a quando non avrò finito. So di non essere molto bravo con le parole, ma… ho qualcosa di molto importante da dirti. Da chiederti. Quindi se suonerò sciocco, smielato… o banale… ti prego di essere clemente e risparmiarmi le battute ironiche,  perché io non sono mai stato così serio in vita mia.”  
   
Elhaz annuì e Feoh finalmente sollevò il coperchio dello scrigno, dove il suo piccolo capolavoro era in attesa, adagiato su un cuscino di panno color celeste pallido.  
   
“Ma que-”  
“Elhaz! Ti ho appena chiesto di non dire nulla! – sospirò – Lo so che sai cos’è… e che quindi sai bene cosa significa. Abbiamo ricordato il nostro primo incontro, oggi, e ho detto che non capivo cosa ci fosse da essere offesi, per le parole che ti rivolsi. Beh, in realtà… capisco perché abbiano offeso _te_ , ma allora non ti conoscevo, e non sapevo che tipo di persona fossi. Adesso mi imbarazza, ripensare all’impressione che ti feci. Ma sono felice che quel giorno tu mi abbia voltato le spalle, perché forse, se avessi accettato le mie attenzioni, tutto ciò che ora siamo e abbiamo non sarebbe mai esistito. Forse saremmo solo andati a letto insieme qualche notte, e ottenuto quello non mi sarebbe interessato altro. Forse non avrei cercato di conoscerti meglio, e tu saresti tornato a Dymeere… che motivo avresti avuto, di fermarti qui? O magari le cose sarebbero andate nello stesso modo, perché come avrei potuto non restare sempre più affascinato da te? E così avrei fatto di tutto perché ricambiassi i miei sentimenti, per convincerti a restare ancora qui, almeno un po’.”  
   
Cercò una mano di Elhaz e intrecciò le dita alle sue, stringendo forte.  
Stringendo _troppo_ forte, si rese conto, e allentò la presa, ma non la lasciò andare.  
   
“Sono passati due anni, ormai, e in questi due anni sento di essere cambiato. Prima mi sembrava di avere solo certezze, non avevo dubbi su di me e sul mio modo di vivere… mi sentivo sempre e in ogni caso dalla parte della ragione. Come un ragazzino arrogante. Tu mi hai fatto riflettere, hai messo in gioco le mie convinzioni, e ora ho più dubbi, incertezze e timori, eppure… sento che è questo che mi ha fatto crescere, e ne sono felice.”  
   
Aveva dubbi anche sul come stava dando voce ai propri sentimenti: non gli sembrava d’essere abbastanza eloquente, di rendere giustizia a essi, e alla persona cui erano indirizzati. Ma l’espressione di Elhaz era così intensa… gli occhi attenti, il lieve rossore sulle sue guance, e quel sorriso, appena percettibile ma impossibile da ignorare… forse non se la stava cavando male, anche se tutto il suo discorso era improvvisato.  
Improvvisato, sì, ma non avrebbe potuto essere più sincero.  
   
“Ho avuto tante storie di poca importanza, prima di incontrarti. Brevi, superficiali: pensavo di dovermi divertire finché potevo, perché prima o poi, il più tardi possibile, mi dicevo, avrei dovuto prendere moglie, e avere dei figli, come i miei fratelli. Non avrei mai creduto che avrei amato a tal punto un uomo... uno straniero, così diverso da me e da chiunque io abbia mai conosciuto... da chiedergli di passare il resto della vita con me. So che non abbiamo mai davvero parlato del nostro futuro insieme, ma io ci ho pensato, sai. E te lo chiedo con tutto me stesso: sposami, Elhaz. Non desidero altro che essere al tuo fianco: qui, o a Dymeere, ovunque tu vorrai. Sposami, Elhaz.”  
   
C’era un’espressione negli occhi di Elhaz che Feoh non aveva mai visto, e che quasi non riusciva a identificare. Era emozione, incredulità? Soddisfazione, gioia? Il sorriso sulle sue labbra era a stento trattenuto, e con la mano libera stringeva e poi lasciava andare il lenzuolo.  
   
“Tu non sai quanta felicità mi stai dando, Feoh. Quanto queste parole coronino gli ultimi due anni della mia vita… non avrei potuto credere, o sperare, in meglio.”  
Tacque e si leccò le labbra, e Feoh si sporse per sfiorarle con un breve bacio.  
“Quanto ti amo lo sai già benissimo, Elhaz.”  
“Sì, lo so. È uno strano tipo di cecità, l’amore: ti fa vedere solo ciò che desideri vedere. Altrimenti, in tutto questo tempo, avresti capito.”  
“Capito?”  
“Che io non ti amo, Feoh. Che, anzi, ti disprezzo. E ti ringrazio, perché mi hai regalato un momento perfetto per dirtelo.”  
   
Feoh sussultò. Aprì bocca per parlare, ma non riuscì a emettere alcun suono.  
La realtà sembrò sfuggirgli dalle mani, sciogliersi e deformarsi come in un incubo angosciante. Il cervello si rifiutò di elaborare quelle parole: le respinse, rifiutò di comprenderle come fossero appartenute a una lingua ignota.  
   
“Io ti amo – nel dirlo la testa gli girava – e anche tu mi ami.”  
“Non mi pare di avertelo mai detto. E nemmeno di aver fatto molto per dimostrartelo, se è per questo.”  
“Ma quello è solo per… solo per il tuo carattere. Era un modo di giocare.”  
“Giocare. – un sorriso tagliente, gelido come il pugnale di un assassino, e spietato come la mano che lo impugna -   In un certo senso.”  
 “Elhaz. Elhaz, ti prego… cosa sta succedendo? Che ti prende?”  
   
Ora il fiato quasi gli mancava, le tempie gli martellavano, e un dolore sordo e profondo pulsava nel suo petto, a ritmo con il cuore. Elhaz, con un gesto secco, sfilò la mano dalla sua, che ancora la stringeva, e lui non fu in grado di trattenerla, di reagire.  
Vertigini, così violente che per qualche secondo dovette chiudere gli occhi.  
   
“Elhaz, Elhaz. È un bel nome. Ti piace, Feoh? L’ho scelto quando ho iniziato la mia nuova vita, ma una volta non mi chiamavo così. E tu una volta amavi farti chiamare Daggart, ricordi?”  
“Daggart… quanti anni sono passati… ma tu come fai a sapere…”  
“Lo so perché il mio vero nome è Sherihel.”  
   
Feoh sentì il mondo sgretolarsi; la stanza ondeggiò, lo stomaco gli si strinse. Si accorse di stare tremando, e di non riuscire a smettere. Quando riuscì a trovare il fiato per parlare, fu un suono flebile che gli uscì dalle labbra.  
   
“Non è vero. Non è possibile.”  
   
Elhaz rise, freddo, divertito e maligno. Non gli aveva mia sentito quella risata… era così sbagliata, su di lui.  
   
“Se vedessi la tua faccia, Feoh! E il tuo colore! Si direbbe che ogni goccia di sangue ti sia sparita dalle vene.”  
“Tu non puoi essere… _lui_.”  
“No? Sono un po’ diverso, mi rendo conto. Ma gli anni passano, si cresce… si diventa forti, e si cambia.”  
“No. No, non può essere.”  
   
Allungò una mano per toccarlo, ma Elhaz lo scansò con sprezzo e si alzò, allontanandosi dal letto; lui tentò di alzarsi e raggiungerlo, ma le forze gli mancarono. Riusciva a malapena a muoversi, e con grande fatica, come se i muscoli non sapessero più rispondergli, come se ogni arto pesasse cento volte più del normale.  
Elhaz aveva infilato una vestaglia e si era seduto sulla poltroncina a pochi passi dal letto; lo guardava con un’espressione a metà tra il disgusto e il divertimento, come un uomo crudele guarderebbe i tentativi di un animale di liberarsi da una tagliola. Sospirò.  
   
“Mi ero chiesto più volte se, arrivato il momento giusto, sarebbe stato meglio lasciarti, andarmene senza spiegarti nulla, o rivelarti tutta la verità. Quale delle due opzioni sarebbe stata più distruttiva? Qualche settimana fa, ricorderai, ti ho ignorato e trattato freddamente per… una mezza giornata, più o meno. Era stato sufficiente a farti preoccupare e a toglierti il sonno. Eri davvero spaventato, e per un po’ continuasti a esserlo anche dopo che ti avevo perdonato, _si fa per dire_ , perché non ti avevo spiegato il motivo della mia freddezza. Mi dissi che, sparendo senza dirti nulla, avrei moltiplicato l’effetto per chissà quante volte… però non ero certo fosse l’opzione migliore.  
Alla fine ho scelto di parlare, e ne sono soddisfatto: raccontandoti la verità non solo distruggo il tuo presente, e il tuo futuro da patetico innamorato… ma frantumo anche gli ultimi due anni della tua vita. Sono polvere, Feoh! Polvere e menzogne. E le volte in cui ero sincero con te, tu pensavi stessi scherzando! Un giorno ti dissi persino che forse il mio scopo era rendere la tua esistenza un inferno, e tu la prendesti con compiacimento. Era così divertente da rendere sopportabile il passare tanto tempo qui, in questo villaggio, a insegnare ai vostri mocciosi e ad aiutare le stesse ignobili persone che anni fa mi scacciavano, insultavano e maledivano.”  
“Elhaz, ti prego…”  
   
Polvere e menzogne.  
Feoh sentì lacrime di angoscia, di folle paura, pizzicargli gli occhi. Nell’anima un dolore tanto grande da dargli la nausea, un’incredulità così testarda e disperata da farlo impazzire. Non poteva accettare, non poteva, proprio non poteva credere che tutti i giorni vissuti insieme, tutte le cose che avevano condiviso fossero solo…  
Polvere e menzogne.  
   
“Elhaz, io ti amo…”  
“Lo so, Feoh. E non trovi che sia una meravigliosa ironia? _Tu_ , che mi avevi lasciato in una buca a morire!”  
   
Fu come se l’avessero pugnalato, dritto al cuore, e avessero rigirato la lama per ridurlo in poltiglia.  
Lo ricordava, quel giorno. Lo ricordava così bene. Il bambino sul fondo della buca, così pallido e magro, i suoi capelli così chiari da sembrare quasi bianchi, e gli occhi brucianti di odio.  
E rammentava anche le parole che gli aveva detto, e lo scherno in esse.  
Come scherno c’era nelle parole che Elhaz aveva appena usato; nel tono della sua voce, all’inizio quasi ridente, e grondante rancore alla fine.  
   
“Io credevo che… fosse giusto così. Ero solo… un ragazzino.”  
“Questa sarebbe la tua giustificazione? Sei disgustoso! Taci, almeno.”  
   
Feoh tentò ancora di muoversi, di alzarsi, ma tutto fu vano. Si arrese, lasciandosi cadere su un fianco, il volto rivolto verso Elhaz. Era lui che gli stava rendendo così difficile muoversi e respirare, che gli stritolava il petto nel dolore, o era tutto frutto della sua cattiva coscienza, della vita che gli stava crollando addosso?  
   
“Vedi Feoh, io stavo bene, nella mia splendente Dymeere. Quella è la mia città, la mia casa. Ma per quanto fossi soddisfatto della mia vita, realizzato, c’era un tarlo che non mi lasciava in pace: come sarebbe stato, se tutto fosse stato diverso? Se fossi nato un giorno prima, o un giorno dopo, invece che durante l’eclissi. Come sarebbe stato se mia madre non fosse morta con me ancora nella pancia, ma se fossi nato normalmente, e lei vissuta? Se non avessi avuto poteri… come sarebbe stato? Così decisi di tornare qui e fermarmi per qualche settimana, cercando d’immaginare.”  
Ridacchiò come per un ricordo buffo.  
“Dopo aver passato tanto tempo qui lo so bene, non mi serve più immaginare: insignificante, ecco come sarebbe stata la mia vita. Banale, priva di orizzonti, come quella di voi tutti. Probabilmente sarei stato così diverso da come sono che a pensarci bene sarebbe stato come non esistere. Ma tornando a noi: il giorno in cui ti presentasti a me con le tue stupide profferte, ti riconobbi all’istante. Ero davvero intenzionato a tenerti a distanza… mi facevi una tale rabbia, ti trovavo così ridicolo e detestabile che dovetti trattenermi per evitare di farti esplodere il cuore, o cuocerti il cervello direttamente nella scatola cranica. Continuavano a tornarmi in mente i tuoi insulti, e tutte le volte in cui mi avevi mostrato disprezzo, disgusto… più di tutte, certo, quella volta della buca. Un’altra volta, poi, non volesti toccare una palla solo perché ero stato io a raccoglierla e a porgertela. Dicesti che ti faceva schifo… buffo, no, che poi tu sia finito a succhiarmi il cazzo con tanto entusiasmo. Ebbene, ai tempi pensavo di essere riuscito davvero a levarti di torno, e ne ero soddisfatto, ma poi tu venisti a chiedermi di salvare tua nipote. Davvero accettai solo perché tu ti levassi dai piedi, e per quieto vivere cercai di mantenere un comportamento cortese con i tuoi famigliari. E dopo aver curato la bambina mi accorsi che il tuo interesse per me era cambiato. E così mi venne una tentazione… immagini quale, Feoh?”  
   
Lui scosse lentamente la testa, ma lo sapeva, in realtà. Lo aveva capito, ma voleva cercare di ignorarlo, di fingere che non fosse così e continuare a credere nella nascita di un amore autentico. Non voleva la verità, ma Elhaz continuò a esporla, come fosse un trofeo.  
   
“Volevo vendetta. Volevo conquistare il tuo amore, e usarlo per schiacciarti. Ma in quei pochi giorni che avrei potuto ottenere, se me ne fossi andato dopo il tempo che avevo prestabilito? Un cuore spezzato per un paio di mesi, al massimo, e poi avresti cominciato a dimenticarmi, e saresti passato oltre. Io volevo rendertelo impossibile, invece, e per farlo dovevo possedere tutto di te, diventare il tuo sole e la tua aria. Mi serviva più tempo. Avevo già deciso che mi sarei fermato qui quanto necessario, quando tornai brevemente a Dymeere per sistemare i miei affari… raccontai tutto ai miei mentori, pieno d’eccitazione, di entusiasmo, sicuro che gli dei mi avessero generosamente concesso la possibilità di far pagare qualcuno per i torti subiti, dando la pace a quell’angolo di cuore in cui sopravviveva il bambino infelice che ero stato. Raccontai tutto, e Leryon capì, e mi diede la sua benedizione; m’incoraggiò, mi augurò il successo. Asher, invece… disse che avrei trovato solo dolore, che avrei dovuto restare a Dymeere e dimenticare tutto. Quanto sbagliava! Io non mi sono mai sentito così vivo, così appagato. Oserei dire che sono raggiante, Feoh! – sospirò, scrollò le spalle – Certo due anni sono due anni, e qualcuno potrebbe dire che li ho sprecati, ma per me non è così: trovo che siano stati ben utilizzati, se questo è il risultato. Presto me ne sarei andato comunque, i tempi erano maturi, ma questa tua proposta di matrimonio ha reso il tutto perfetto oltre ogni mia speranza.”  
Feoh, lentamente, con fitte di dolore che gli attraversavano il braccio come una miriade di aghi, si allungò verso lo scrigno ormai abbandonato. Riuscì a ribaltarlo e a prendere il medaglione; lo strinse con tutta la forza che gli era rimasta, sentendosi come se dovesse morire. Ricordò le lunghe e felici ore di lavoro, l’entusiasmo, i timori e le speranze, la gioia purissima che aveva provato; tutti sentimenti che ora si sgretolavano, gli franavano addosso e lo soffocavano.  
Polvere e menzogne.  
   
“Elhaz.”  
Disse solo, rauco. Oh, era vero, quanto era vero: sapere era tremendo, molto più terribile che perdere il suo Elhaz senza conoscere la verità.  
“Non ce la fai proprio a pronunciare il mio vero nome? Forse perché _il nome di una stella è sprecato, su di me_? – si alzò, avvicinandosi al letto e chinandosi su di lui, tanto che i suoi capelli biondi lo sfiorarono – Perché allora non mi chiami _yelester_?”  
   
Si rialzò e fece un giro per la stanza; Feoh poteva seguirlo solo con la coda dell’occhio, e lo vide aprire un armadio, tirare fuori alcuni abiti scuri.  
   
“Yelester, yelester! – canticchiava nel mentre – Quanto vi piaceva quella parola. Oh, a proposito, c’è un’altra menzogna. Ma non l’ho raccontata io, è qualcosa che tu hai supposto, e che io ti ho lasciato credere. Non sono un theilan, Feoh: sono un morvan. In fondo porto davvero sventura e morte… ma solo se vengo pagato abbastanza.”  
   
“Morvan.”  
   
Ripeté Feoh, ricordando le cose che Elhaz gli aveva detto su di loro, e quelle che aveva sentito raccontare da altri. I morvan non hanno cuore, aveva pensato a quei tempi… e se lo hanno, come può essere? Il cuore di qualcuno disposto a uccidere, a creare mostri, a far precipitare gli uomini nella follia solo per arricchirsi?  
   
“Non puoi esserlo… non posso credere…”  
   
Elhaz non gli prestò attenzione; uscì dalla stanza e tornò alcuni minuti dopo, mentre lui seguitava nei suoi penosi tentativi di muoversi, lottando contro un corpo che non gli rispondeva più.  
   
“Scusa se ti ho lasciato solo, ma avevo bisogno di una rinfrescata. - iniziò a vestirsi, con lentezza – Due anni, ci pensi? Due anni attendendo questo momento. E ogni volta in cui provavo ad aprire le mie percezioni, avvertivo l’ombra dell’angoscia passata. La sentivo, sai? L’impronta che la mia infelicità aveva lasciato… il dolore, la paura, la rabbia. Erano quelle a spingermi a continuare, a ravvivare il mio disprezzo. In ogni luogo ritrovavo un ricordo spiacevole. Sentivo anche il fantasma dell’affetto di Kaytara, però… e così tanta malinconia.”  
   
Ormai vestito si fermò, e con pochi gesti pratici, che Feoh gli aveva visto fare tante volte, s’intrecciò i capelli; prese dal ripiano del cassettone il fermaglio d’argento e zaffiri grezzi che era solito portare e restò a guardarlo con occhi che sembravano infinitamente tristi, prima di agganciarlo alla base della treccia.  
   
“Forse avrei potuto davvero lasciar perdere, se si fosse trattato solo di me: ciò che sono diventato, ciò che ho ottenuto dalla vita è già una rivincita… ho dimostrato il mo valore, le mie capacità, sono diventato forte, potente. Rispettato, temuto. Non vi avrei certo perdonato, ma avrei potuto ignorarvi. _Ignorarti_ , perché tu in fondo hai il privilegio di rappresentare tutto questo villaggio. Ma non si trattava solo di me: si trattava anche di Kaytara, e di come anche lei fu maltrattata, isolata, osteggiata, disprezzata. L’unica persona che mi voleva bene, la mia unica famiglia… è anche per lei che ho voluto questa mia piccola vendetta.”  
   
Si avvicinò al letto e sedette sul bordo, guardando Feoh con un’espressione di finta pietà; anche la carezza che gli fece sui capelli sembrò un insulto.  
“Ma ora finalmente torno a casa. Ah, non vedo l’ora. E in quanto a te… sono certo che non mi dimenticherai mai, vero? Spero penserai spesso a me, e che ogni volta tu soffra come stai soffrendo ora. Riesco a sentirlo, sai? È più dolce del miele.”  
   
Feoh cercò di avvicinarsi, mise tutta la sua forza nel tentativo di alzare una mano per toccarlo, e trattenerlo, ma fu vano; poté solo guardarlo, sentendosi sprofondare sempre di più. Implorava tutti gli dei di potersi svegliare e di ritrovare intatta la propria vita, la rassicurante quotidianità che solo poco prima si era augurato di poter vivere a lungo. Insieme… insieme…  
   
“Ti offrii una possibilità, mesi fa, Feoh. Ti chiesi se ricordavi se, quand’eri ragazzino, ci fosse qui un bambino ingiustamente odiato e isolato da tutti. E tu dicesti _no, niente del genere_. E lo pensavi davvero, lo sentii. Eri sincero: ti ricordavi di me… solo che odiarmi e isolarmi era giusto, normale. Nemmeno mi consideravi un bambino, ma una bestia dannosa, dico bene? Quindi perché citarmi? Avrebbe significato essere pentito, e non lo eri.”  
“Io… ti amo.”  
Le parole gli rasparono in gola, quasi lo graffiassero a sangue dal di dentro. Che Elhaz sentisse la sua sincerità, oltre il suo dolore. La disperazione, la confusione… il rifiuto di quanto stava succedendo.  
“No, Feoh: la persona che tu ami non esiste. Avrebbe potuto esistere… ma è morta tanto tempo fa.”  
“Ti amo… davvero!”  
“ _Mi avevi lasciato in una buca a morire!_ ”  
   
Gli urlò con rabbia, perdendo per la prima volta il controllo. Tacque, deglutì, e prese alcuni profondi e tremanti respiri, che sembrarono calmarlo, e tornò a sorridere in quel modo falso e orribile.  
   
“Amo le storie di vendetta; ti avevo detto anche questo.”  
   
Si alzò, e lui poté solo stare a guardare mentre metteva poche cose in una sacca di cuoio: qualche abito, un paio di libri e diari, denaro, niente di più. Nessuno dei regali che gli aveva fatto in quegli anni, niente che rappresentasse la loro vita insieme. Indossò un mantello leggero, perché su quelle montagne le sere erano sempre fresche, anche d’estate, prese una lanterna melkyn e tornò a guardarlo.  
   
“C’è una meravigliosa luna piena, enorme e incredibilmente luminosa: sembra quasi una benedizione divina. Mi farà compagnia lungo la strada, per questa sera. Addio, mio caro Feoh; permetti che ti lasci un ultimo dono.”  
   
Si riavvicinò e si chinò a depositargli un bacio su una tempia; fu il tocco morbido e familiare delle sue labbra, per un istante, ma quando si staccò si trasformò in un pugnale rovente che lo passava da parte a parte.  
E poi il buio.  
E poi gli incubi.  
   
***  
   
Sì, la luna era meravigliosa, e lui si sentiva leggero, euforico, non riusciva a togliersi il sorriso dalla faccia. Quanto erano diversi i sentimenti che provava, dall’altra volta in cui aveva lasciato il villaggio in piena notte, di nascosto. Niente più paura, dolore, angoscia! Era così grande l’eccitazione, la soddisfazione, che si domandò perché, in fondo, limitarsi a ferire solo Feoh, quando facilmente avrebbe potuto avere la sua rivincita su tutto il villaggio. Poteva farli impazzire, ammalare. Poteva far sì che si uccidessero tra loro, o che si tagliassero la gola da soli, terrorizzati e incapaci di resistere a un impulso estraneo. L’importante era che fosse qualcosa di lungo, e spaventoso… che si rendessero conto della fine incombente. Poteva…  
   
“Maestro Elhaz!”  
   
Quella voce ben conosciuta, infantile e allegra, dissipò in un istante i suoi pensieri mortiferi. Si voltò, e nella luce delle lanterne a cristalli vide Mavril venirgli incontro, con Hari che gli trotterellava accanto. Il bambino gli si fermò davanti e, sorridente, alzò su di lui occhi così sinceramente felici di vederlo da fargli provare senso di colpa. Restò impietrito; si era del tutto dimenticato di Mavril… come aveva potuto?  
   
“Mavril! Cosa ci fai in giro a quest’ora?”  
“Hari doveva fare pipì! Così sono uscito piano piano, nemmeno mia sorella si è svegliata! E poi… beh, ho solo fatto due passi. È tutto così silenzioso! Non avevo mai visto il paese così, senza nessuno in giro.”  
“A casa, e subito. Avanti, ti accompagno.”  
“Va bene! Ma stavo già tornando, sai? E tu invece perché sei fuori? E cos’hai nella borsa?”  
“Non riesco a dormire, così sto andando alla biblioteca del tempio per cercare dei nuovi libri da portare a casa.”  
“Capito. Un giorno voglio leggere anche io libri difficili, come fai tu. E magari fare il maestro! Vorrei diventare proprio come te!”  
   
Era molto breve la strada per arrivare a casa di Mavril, ed Elhaz ne fu lieto, perché le chiacchiere ingenue del bambino e il suo affetto così puro erano qualcosa che il suo cuore non riusciva a reggere.  
Anche Mavril, in fondo, voleva bene a una persona che non esisteva.  
   
“Eccoci. Su, ora subito a letto. E non uscire più da solo di notte, intesi?”  
“Prometto! Buonanotte, maestro, spero che poi riuscirai a dormire almeno un po’.”  
“Grazie, Mavril. Buonanotte anche a te.”  
“Ci vediamo a scuola – disse ancora il bambino, con un sorriso più bello che mai - domani pomeriggio!”  
“Domani pomeriggio.”  
   
Ripeté Elhaz, incolore, accarezzandogli una guancia liscia e fresca. L’ultimo saluto: pochi secondi dopo il bambino rientrò, richiudendo silenziosamente la porta dietro di sé. Elhaz rimase a fissarla per qualche istante, soffocando il pensiero folle di portarselo via, quel bambino.  
   
Si rimise in marcia; aveva circa un’ora di cammino, prima di giungere alla locanda con la stazione di posta. Una pausa di qualche ora, per ripartire all’alba, a cavallo.  
Ancora pochi giorni e finalmente sarebbe tornato a casa.

____________

Dunque… prima di tutto spero che ci sia ancora qualcuno a leggere, a questo punto!  
Non so se qualcuno avesse subodorato questo ‘colpo di scena’… io è da quasi un anno (da quando è iniziata la pubblicazione) che bramo e temo questo momento!  
Nei commenti agli altri capitoli mi è stato più volte detto che Elhaz sembrava distaccato rispetto a Feoh, che il loro rapporto era sbilanciato… tutto vero, avevate ragione. Questo perché così doveva essere, e ora si capisce il motivo.  
Se aveste la voglia e la pazienza di andare a rivedere la fic dall’inizio, ora molte delle frasi di Elhaz, e dei suoi atteggiamenti, vi apparirebbero sotto una luce diversa.  
Mostrare i suoi ricordi cercando di a farli passare per quelli di un altro, dando l’impressione che fossero lontani nel passato è stato divertente… ora il trucco è venuto fuori, ma con i ricordi non ho ancora finito!  
   
Questo è un capitolo cruciale, e più che mai piacerebbe sapere cosa ne pensate di questo avvenimento, e soprattutto la vostra opinione su Elhaz e Feoh dopo aver scoperto la verità sul loro passato. Se vi va, quindi, lasciatemi un commento, sarei una scribacchina felice :)  
   
Grazie per aver letto fino qui. Non odiate troppo Elhaz. E non mi abbandonate adesso, che la storia è ancora lunga!   



	20. Chapter 20

  
**Tenebra e Luce**  
   
Capitolo 20   
_____________  
 

 Quando ancora poteva vedere, se alzava gli occhi chiusi verso il sole in una luminosa giornata estiva, il buio delle palpebre si tingeva di un colore rossastro. Ora il nero continuava a essere nero, ma bastava il calore che sentiva sul viso a fargli immaginare quanto l’astro splendesse, e quanto dovesse essere terso e blu il cielo.  
   
“Il tuo amato è più abile dei tuoi fratelli, con l'arco; – gli sussurrò all’orecchio Drest, che gli sedeva accanto – postura quasi perfetta, mira eccellente.”  
   
Il campo di tiro in cui si trovavano, poco distanti dal castello, era uno dei luoghi in cui Trahern aveva passato un gran numero di ore, da bambino e da ragazzo, ed era la prima volta che ci rimetteva piede, da quando era tornato. Pochi istanti dopo, il sibilo di una nuova freccia, e il secco rumore del suo infiggersi nel bersaglio.  
   
“Eccellente davvero.”  
   
Ribadì il suo vecchio amico, questa volta a volume normale, e lui sorrise, sentendosi orgoglioso; un orgoglio in cui lui non aveva alcun merito, e che perciò gli sembrava particolarmente prezioso.  
Poco dopo sentì le voci di Roshan, Aris e Larèn avvicinarsi, discutendo con vivacità scherzosa i risultati della loro sfida, rinfacciandosi presunte fortune e venti favorevoli. Roshan gli sedette vicino, abbastanza da permettere alle loro gambe di sfiorarsi e da fargli percepire il suo profumo, un aroma un po’ asprigno, ma con un fondo caldo e dolce che lui amava. E lo amava soprattutto quando poteva respirarlo dalla sua pelle nuda, nel letto che riuscivano a condividere per poche ore, quasi ogni sera.  
Si smarrì così tanto in quel buon profumo e nelle sensazioni che evocava che quasi si perse la frase che Roshan gli rivolse, stringendogli con delicatezza il polso.  
   
“Perché non provi anche tu?”  
   
Di certo doveva aver capito male, e si voltò verso di lui, inclinando la testa e aggrottando le sopracciglia in modo tale da rendere superfluo esplicitare la sua perplessità.  
   
“Ti ho visto tirare, qualche volta, nel mese in cui ti conobbi, prima della tua partenza, e ricordo che eri bravo. Aris e Larèn, inoltre, hanno sempre detto che sei un vero prodigio, con l’arco.”  
“E io posso confermare.”  
   
S’intromise quello sciagurato di Drest.  
   
“Sì, lo ero. _Prima_.”  
“Puoi tentare lo stesso. Ci tengo davvero!”  
“Idea meravigliosa, Roshan, mettere arco e frecce in mano a un cieco.”  
“Avanti! Tireresti in direzione del bersaglio, non puntando a caso.”  
   
Avvertì Roshan alzarsi, e un momento dopo si sentì prendere per le mani e tirare in piedi; non poté fare a meno di assecondarlo… come del resto faceva sempre. Forse avrebbe dovuto iniziare a preoccuparsi, si disse, per il modo in cui cedeva a ogni richiesta di quel ragazzo.  
   
“E poi abbiamo anche portato il tuo arco, non puoi rifiutare.”  
Continuò il suo tiranno, e lui gli strinse un po’ più forte le mani.  
“Quindi sono vittima di un complotto fin dall’inizio.”  
“Non c’è nulla di male, se è un complotto pieno di buone intenzioni.”  
   
Roshan ricambiò la stretta, accarezzandolo con i pollici. Ancora pochi passi, e poi si fermò.  
   
“Ecco – spiegò – ora siamo proprio di fronte al bersaglio, a quaranta passi. Avviciniamoci.”  
“Non ho detto che lo farò.”  
“Ma lo farai.”  
   
Trahern indovinò il sogghigno in quella risposta, e in silenzio promise vendetta alla prima occasione. Intanto, però, a passi lenti si fece accompagnare al bersaglio, fino a toccarlo; ne studiò con le mani l’ampiezza e l’altezza, e sommò quelle informazioni alla distanza percorsa, imprimendosele durante il ritorno al punto di tiro, passo dopo passo.  
Costruire una mappa mentale, come aveva fatto per tutto il resto.  
Un tipo diverso di buio.  
Il bersaglio era davanti a lui; conosceva la distanza, conosceva l’altezza a cui mirare. Però…  
   
“L’arco è già pronto al tiro… l’ho incordato io.”  
   
Ricevette l’arma dalle mani di Roshan e ne seguì la forma con le mani, ne saggiò la forza, provando un’ombra di nostalgia nel cuore. Roshan riprese l’arco per un momento, mentre lui s’infilava i guanti da tiro, e glielo riconsegnò, insieme a una freccia.  
Lui ne toccò con il pollice la cuspide a foglia, ne seguì l’asta fino all’impennaggio elicoidale e alla cocca, e sorrise.  
   
“È una di quelle che costruii io.”  
“La riconosci a tatto?”  
“Qui – spiegò, sfregando il pollice sull’estremità della cocca – c’è una piccola incisione con le mie iniziali.”  
“Dov… ma è davvero minuscola! Non l’avevo notata. Beh, era con il tuo arco, insieme ad altre. Le hai costruite tutte tu?”  
“Sì. Lo trovavo… rilassante.”  
   
Incoccò la freccia e si preparò al tiro. Calcolò, nella mente, la distanza dal bersaglio, l’altezza ideale; tenne conto della brezza leggera che spirava… e infine scoccò.  
E sentì il rumore della freccia che s’infiggeva nel paglione, l’acclamazione dei suoi fratelli, e quella di Roshan, che gli strinse un braccio, e che forse l’avrebbe baciato, se avesse potuto.  
Lui riuscì a fare solo un tenue sorriso di circostanza.  
   
“Non è un centro, vero?”  
“No… no, ma è stato un buon tiro lo stesso, hai preso uno degli anelli mediani. Sei stato davvero abile, e sono sicuro che…”  
   
L’entusiasmo nella voce di Roshan si smorzò, e infine il ragazzo tacque. Forse aveva letto sul suo viso quanto lui fosse poco soddisfatto, invece. Un tempo avrebbe ottenuto un centro perfetto con un bersaglio posto al doppio… persino a tre volte quella distanza. Avrebbe scoccato una freccia dopo l’altra, in rapida successione, senza una pausa, e avrebbe riempito gli anelli centrali senza la minima difficoltà. Lo sapeva, lo aveva già fatto.  
No, non riusciva proprio a sorridere per un anello mediano preso a quella distanza.  
   
“Trahern, tutto a posto?”  
   
Gli spiacque udire il tono preoccupato di Roshan, e quindi cercò di sorridere sul serio; lui, in fondo, aveva avuto solo delle buone intenzioni. Si chiese cosa stessero pensando i suoi fratelli, e Drest, che ora tacevano.  
   
“Tutto a posto. Stavo solo riflettendo.”  
   
Porse l’arco, perché Roshan lo prendesse, e attese che lo avesse lui per parlare ancora.  
   
“È tuo, adesso. Te lo regalo.”  
Ci fu qualche secondo di silenzio, in cui si preparò alle proteste che sapeva sarebbero arrivate come un’ondata.  
E non sbagliò.  
   
“No! Ma perché? Aris mi ha detto quanto ci tieni, a quest’arma… ed è un capolavoro… e tu sei un grande arciere…”  
“Io _ero_ un grande arciere.”  
“Lo sei ancora! E se contin-”  
“Roshan. Mi hanno detto che anche tu sei abile… e io non lo userò più, quindi voglio che sia tu ad averlo.”  
“Ma perché? Perché non vuoi più tirare? Se è una cosa che ami…”  
“Lo amavo, sì. Era uno dei miei divertimenti preferiti. Ma ho appena scoperto che non mi reca alcuna soddisfazione… _così_. Non è lo stesso. Non ho provato alcun brivido, o appagamento, ho solo percepito… una perdita. Non lo userò più, ma è ancora prezioso, per me… e voglio che lo abbia qualcuno che mi è ben più prezioso.”  
   
Trahern tacque, e quasi gli pareva di sentire a livello fisico l’indecisione di Roshan, i suoi sentimenti contrastanti riguardo quel dono. Un piccolo sprone, forse, sarebbe stato d’aiuto; gli strinse una spalla, e sorrise.  
   
“Sarei molto felice, se fossi tu il suo nuovo proprietario. Accettalo, per favore: in questi mesi ancora non ti ho fatto un dono.”  
“Non hai bisogno di farmi doni. Ma… accetto. Accetto, grazie.”  
   
La mano di Roshan si posò su quella che lui gli stringeva sulla spalla. Un breve contatto, poi si diressero insieme verso il bersaglio, a recuperare la freccia.  
    
***  
   
“Mi dispiace.”  
   
Fu la prima cosa che Roshan disse quella sera, quando andrò da Trahern.  
   
“Ti dispiace? Di cosa?”  
“Per oggi. L’avevo avuta io, l’idea di farti tirare con l’arco. Credevo ti saresti divertito, che avresti ritrovato qualcosa che ti appassionava… come il traktir. Non immaginavo che invece ti avrebbe rattristato, e deluso. Mi dispiace.”  
“Oh, Roshan! Non mi dire che ci hai rimuginato per tutte queste ore!.”  
“Ci ho _riflettuto_ , non rimuginato.”  
“Chiamalo come vuoi, ci hai comunque pensato troppo, e per nulla: non sono rattristato, né lo ero allora.”  
   
Era una bugia. Almeno un po’. Ma lo era a fin di bene. E a Roshan non sfuggì.  
   
“Non mentire. Io l’ho vista, la tua espressione, e c’era così tanta amarezza… e se non avessi avuto quella stupida idea non sarebbe accaduto.”  
“Forse ho provato un po’ d’amarezza, e di delusione, è vero. Te l’ho detto: non ho sentito il piacere che ricordavo, ed è naturale esserne stato dispiaciuto. Ma per me è durato solo qualche minuto, mentre a quanto pare tu ti tormenti da ore. E adesso ti ordino di smetterla.”  
   
Il tono fu davvero quello di un comandante che dava un ordine a un soldato, e Roshan sorrise.  
   
“Mi sentivo in colpa.”  
“Vieni con me. Di là, nel mio studio.”  
   
Roshan, incuriosito, lo seguì, e quando giunsero all’ampia scrivania Trahern prese due frecce dal ripiano, e gliele porse.  
   
“Le ho costruite prima che tu venissi. Oggi pomeriggio, mentre voi continuavate la vostra competizione, ho chiesto a Drest di procurarmi il materiale necessario. E così ho fatto un’altra scoperta: costruire le frecce mi piace ancora. È un lavoro che richiede accuratezza, e mi rilassa. Non ho ancora la velocità e la precisione che possedevo quando ancora ci vedevo, ma con la pratica torneranno. Le costruirò solo per te.”  
   
Roshan prese le frecce, le osservò con attenzione; gli sembrarono realizzate in maniera perfetta; dalla grandezza e il tipo di impennaggio l’avrebbe detta adatta alla lunga distanza, e la punta romboidale era leggermente più lunga di quelle che usava di solito. Vide, sulla scrivania, una freccia ancora, che sembrava ormai terminata.  
   
“E quella rimasta sul tavolo? Non è per me?”  
“Quella non è adatta alle gare di tiro – la prese, mostrandogliela – la punta è barbata, vedi? Ed è fissata in maniera che, una volta penetrata, si stacchi e resti nelle carni del ferito, quando si prova a estrarre la freccia. È difficile da rimuovere, e crea molto danno; è una punta da guerra.”  
   
Roshan provò un brivido, e d’istinto posò l’oggetto dove lo aveva preso. Si augurò di non dover mai essere costretto, nella sua vita, a usare una cosa simile contro una persona.  
   
“Conosci i vari tipi di punta e i loro scopi, Roshan?”  
“Temo che la mia conoscenza sugli argomenti militari non si spinga a cose tanto pratiche.”  
“Se vorrai un giorno ti spiegherò. Per il momento, invece, sono riuscito a levarti dalla testa quegli immotivati sensi di colpa?”  
“Sì.”  
“Molto bene.”  
   
Trahern gli accarezzò il viso con il dorso delle dita e si avvicinò a lui per un bacio, che da tutto il giorno desiderava. Sentire la bocca di Roshan contro la sua, schiudersi per lui, era sempre un istante di beatitudine, seguito da altra beatitudine, ancor più intensa. Chi aveva la fortuna di potersi amare alla luce del sole non si rendeva conto di quanto fosse importante anche un semplice bacio.  
   
~°~  
   
“C’è ancora qualcosa.”  
   
Disse Trahern, più tardi, mentre erano a letto, seminudi; con una mano continuò ad accarezzare il petto di Roshan, spingendosi giù, fino ai pantaloni slacciati, ma senza spingersi mai oltre il bordo.  
   
“Che vuoi dire?”  
“Che c’è un altro pensiero a preoccuparti. Qualcosa che ti disturba abbastanza da aver inghiottito il tuo solito… _entusiasmo_. Di solito sei impaziente, e mi ritrovo le tue mani e la tua bocca dappertutto. Ora sei così quieto… e accetti che le mie attenzioni si limitino a questo.”  
   
Con le mani gli percorse il petto e il ventre, per posarsi sui fianchi, e si chinò a baciarlo appena sotto l’ombelico; scese un po’, a piccoli baci, ma di nuovo si fermò appena arrivato alla stoffa. Restò lì immobile per una manciata di secondi, poi tornò su, prendendo il viso di Roshan tra le mani.  
   
“Se ti stuzzico troppo senza darti soddisfazione, di norma rendi chiaro il tuo malcontento anche senza ricorrere alle parole. _Soprattutto_ senza ricorrere alle parole. – sorrise, poggiando la fronte contro quella di lui – Allora, cosa ti preoccupa?”  
   
Roshan esitò. Si leccò le labbra e distolse per un momento lo sguardo, prima di parlare.  
   
“Non credevo di essere così trasparente.”  
“Forse per gli altri non lo sei, ma, rispetto a loro, io godo di particolari privilegi.”  
“Oh, questo è certo – Roshan ridacchiò, ma subito dopo la sua voce si fece seria e, forse, un po’ triste – Questo pomeriggio, prima di cena, mi è capitato di sentire tuo padre parlare con Karil. Detta così sembra che stessi origliando, ma non è così… è stato un caso. Non mi sarei nemmeno fermato, se non avessi sentito che... gli stava dando istruzioni per l’accoglienza di Barion Krover, di sua moglie… e di sua figlia. Pare che saranno nostri ospiti per una settimana, in occasione della festa di Mezza Estate.”  
   
Trahern soffocò un sospiro, e prese una mano del compagno, portandosela alle labbra per sfiorarla con un bacio.  
   
“Sì, lo so. Krover non ha ancora ufficialmente accettato l’invito, quindi nessuno è stato informato, a parte il diretto interessato… e Karil, che farà preparare gli alloggi per i nostri ospiti.”  
“E quando pensavi di dirlo _a me_? Non credi che abbia diritto di saperlo un po’ prima degli altri?”  
“E prima che agli altri te lo avrei detto. Cercavo solo di… di ignorare il fatto per qualche giorno: non è che mi colmi d’entusiasmo, Roshan. Manca ancora un mese e mezzo, e passerà più in fretta della settimana in cui i nostri ospiti si fermeranno qui.”  
“Dovevi dirmelo comunque.”  
“Perdonami.”  
“Non tacermi più nulla.”  
“Non lo farò.”  
   
Roshan strinse forte le braccia intorno a Trahern. Il fatto che lui non gli avesse detto nulla di quella visita in fondo poco cambiava nei suoi sentimenti: pur se lo avesse saputo per sua bocca, avrebbe provato lo stesso disagio, la stessa stretta allo stomaco.  
   
“Questa ragazza… com’è? Io in fondo so solo che si chiama Talisha, e poco altro.”  
“E io non ne so molto più di te: l’ho vista tre volte in vita mia, e l’ultima di queste lei aveva undici anni, e io venti, e stavo per partire per Oltremare. Era una bambina con capelli neri e grandi occhi scuri, ma non posso dire altro.”  
“Mi stupisce che quell’uomo non abbia avuto nulla da dire sul fatto che tu andassi a rischiare la vita in guerra..”  
“Ce l’aveva eccome, ma non poteva certo impedirmelo. Immagino che se fossi morto avrebbe preteso che il mio posto venisse preso da Aris.”  
“Avrebbe potuto ottenerlo?”  
“Dipende. Di sicuro buon per lui che sono tornato vivo.”  
“… buon per me.”  
   
Sussurrò Roshan, chiudendo gli occhi, e Trahern sorrise.  
   
“Sei ancora convinto di aver fatto un buon affare?”  
“Attento, Trahern: di’ ancora qualcosa di stupido e te ne farò pentire.”  
   
Suggellò la promessa con un bacio, preceduto da un morso non del tutto gentile sul labbro inferiore, tanto perché l’ammonimento gli restasse impresso. Trahern si mosse sopra di lui in modo che i loro inguini sfregassero l’uno contro l’altro; un movimento continuo, insistente, morbido ma deciso. Tra quello e il bacio, presto Roshan si trovò a corto di fiato e si staccò ansimante dalla bocca di Trahern. S’inarcò contro di lui, per aumentare il contatto, e poi si abbandonò di nuovo sul materasso; con mani scosse e bramose fece del suo meglio per abbassargli i pantaloni.  
   
“Ecco, ora ti riconosco.”  
“Non suonare così compiaciuto!”  
   
Trahern si staccò da lui e in fretta terminò di spogliarsi, mentre Roshan lo fissava, divorando con gli occhi quel corpo dai muscoli snelli e scattanti che tanto adorava. Avrebbe potuto levarsi gli ultimi indumenti anche lui, in quel breve momento di separazione, ma non lo fece: gli piaceva che fosse Trahern a finire di spogliarlo, gli dava un brivido di anticipazione particolare, lo faceva sentire ancor più desiderato.  
E Trahern lo spogliò, con lentezza, chinandosi su di lui per baciargli cosce e gambe man mano che le scopriva. Erano baci gentili, una lusinga, un tributo d’affetto, ma anche un piccolo, collaudato, tormento che lo faceva morire d’impazienza. E poteva vedere quanto Trahern fosse altrettanto impaziente: lo leggeva nella tensione delle sue spalle, nel ritmo del suo respiro e nel rossore della sua pelle… nel caso l’erezione piena che gli batteva contro il ventre non fosse un indizio sufficiente.  
I suoi ultimi indumenti vennero gettati da parte, e Trahern tornò a chinarsi su di lui; gli baciò le spalle e le clavicole, risalì lungo il collo, gli riempì la gola di piccoli baci leggeri come soffi.  
Era bellissimo, era più che piacevole, ma era molto meno di quello che Roshan desiderava in quel momento. Si contorse sotto di lui e gli allacciò le gambe intorno ai fianchi; gli infilò le dita fra i capelli e si sporse a catturare la sua bocca.  
Il senso di pesantezza nel suo cuore ancora faticava ad andarsene; Trahern era riuscito a rassicurarlo, riguardo il tiro con l’arco, ma il pensiero dell’imminente visita di Krover e di quella ragazza… Talisha…  
Trahern ne aveva parlato come fosse un avvenimento capace solo di annoiarlo, ma non provasse in merito alcuna ansia, che pure sarebbe stata comprensibile. Accogliere la futura sposa era solo un dovere da espletare, e di sicuro lo avrebbe fatto in maniera impeccabile, ma dubitava che vi avrebbe rivolto un solo pensiero più del dovuto.  
Lui invece… per tutto il tempo che restava vi avrebbe pensato tutti i giorni, e ogni giorno il cuore gli avrebbe tremato di più.  
La promessa sposa di Trahern.  
Sua moglie. Quella che sarebbe diventata la madre dei suoi figli.  
E anche lui l’avrebbe conosciuta, e avrebbe dovuto sorriderle, darle il benvenuto.  
Avrebbe dovuto guardare da lontano mentre camminava al braccio di Trahern.  
   
Con ancor più foga lo baciò, a lungo, con ancor più forza si strinse a lui, e stringendolo gli sembrava di poter soffocare il tremare delle mani.  
Le loro bocche si staccarono, presero fiato, e Roshan sentì Trahern mormorare il suo nome; un sussurro gentile, pieno di comprensione, che però non ebbe il potere di consolarlo. Non rispose, ma nascose il viso tra la spalla e il collo di Trahern, cercando di pensare soltanto al presente, a quelle ore preziose e segrete che avevano solo per loro.  
Sentiva le labbra formicolare e bruciare, e anche gli occhi gli bruciavano.  
   
“Roshan.”  
   
Ripeté Trahern, e lui tacque; non si fidava a rispondere a quel richiamo, non voleva che le emozioni che lo scuotevano trapelassero. Ma solo a pensarlo si rese conto di quanto il tentativo fosse vano, persino ingenuo, perché Trahern doveva avere già capito tutto benissimo, capace di leggerlo nel suo respiro, nelle sue mani e nella sua bocca.  
   
“Roshan, smetti di pensarci.”  
   
Annuì, muto.  
Il presente, si ripeté, esisteva solo il presente.  
Infilò una mano tra i loro corpi, e Trahern si staccò da lui quel poco che bastava per consentirgli di farlo con maggiore agio; circondò con le dita le loro erezioni, iniziando un lento movimento. Trahern soffocò un sospiro, e per un po’ lo accompagnò ondeggiando il bacino, poi unì la propria mano alla sua, e davvero, finalmente, Roshan riuscì a vivere solo il presente.  
   
***  
   
Roshan amava la sensazione di languida spossatezza che prendeva possesso del suo corpo, dopo aver fatto l’amore; i muscoli pigri, le stesse ossa che sembravano morbide e incapaci di sostenerli. L’abbandono, anche mentale, alla quiete e alla soddisfazione, stretto a Trahern. Era facile sprofondare nella sonnolenza, in quella pace, sempre più a fondo, godendo del calore di Trahern, del suono leggero del suo respiro, fino ad addormentarsi.  
Troppo facile, e più aspettava più diventava difficile abbandonare quel letto; a malincuore si tirò a sedere.  
   
“È ora che vada.”  
   
Un braccio lo cinse, trattenendolo.  
   
“Resta qui. Tutta la notte.”  
“Ma…”  
“Non eri tu a dire, poco tempo fa, che lo desideravi? E allora resta: abbiamo lasciato passare anche troppo tempo.”  
“E domattina? Quando verranno i domestici?”  
   
Il cuore di Roshan prese a battere un po’ più veloce del normale. Oh, era vero, quanto lo desiderava… e quanto temeva che potessero scoprirli.  
Un timore forse eccessivo, per più di un motivo, e tuttavia così forte.  
   
“I domestici… anche se ci trovassero insieme, per me non sarebbe un problema. So che tu la pensi diversamente, però. Non preoccuparti: mi trovano sempre già sveglio. E comunque bussano sempre, prima di affacciarsi alla mia camera da letto. Tu puoi dormire tranquillo, ti desterò io… e vedrai, sarà presto. E dopo potremo uscire insieme per una cavalcata mattutina, mentre il resto del palazzo ancora dorme. Potremmo anche stare via fino a sera, mangiare in qualche locanda lungo la strada… tornare, se vuoi, alla radura della quercia.”  
   
Parlando, Trahern gli accarezzava il petto e il ventre, e il suo tocco era invitante quanto le sue parole; non sapeva resistere né all’uno né alle altre separatamente, come si poteva pretendere che lo facesse al loro potere unito?  
Tornò giù, stretto a Trahern; ancora un guizzo di inquietudine gli si muoveva nel petto come un piccolo serpente.  
   
“Non so se riuscirò a prendere sonno.”  
“Resta sveglio, se non te la senti di dormire… ma resta qui.”  
   
Roshan annuì, e chiuse gli occhi; quando un braccio di Trahern lo circondò, il serpentello sparì.  
Si addormentò nel giro di pochi minuti, senza nemmeno rendersene conto.  
   
   
_______  



	21. Chapter 21

**Tenebra e Luce**

 Capitolo 21

 ______________

Era tutto cominciato con dei brutti sogni, un po’ alla volta. All’inizio non erano particolarmente spaventosi, ma erano peggiorati di giorno in giorno, e nel giro di poco erano diventati tremendi.

Immagini angoscianti, sanguinose e crudeli, di disfacimento e orrore; erano sogni confusi, in cui la sensazione di morte e marciume era palpabile, in cui si avvertiva con chiarezza la presenza vicinissima di qualcosa di maligno. Poi si svegliava, a volte di colpo, a volte a fatica, ma sempre terrorizzato e senza fiato, con la pelle sudata e una sensazione di viscido e di pericolo addosso. Sua moglie, al suo fianco, il più delle volte continuava a dormire serena; le rare volte in cui la svegliava con un grido involontario, o balzando a sedere sul letto, la rassicurava con parole che cercavano di tranquillizzare anche se stesso: _“Non ti preoccupare, è stato solo un brutto sogno.”_.

 Poi, un giorno, gli incubi erano strisciati fuori dal buio, e avevano invaso la veglia. Era successo dopo una notte in cui era riuscito a dormire bene, senza sognare nulla se non di sedere sull’erba in un prato grande come un oceano, con un vento tiepido che gli accarezzava il viso e scompigliava i capelli.

Aveva aperto gli occhi, e quella sensazione di pace e benessere era durata ancora per alcuni secondi; poi, alla luce del grande camino, aveva visto il letto brulicare di insetti. Millepiedi, scarafaggi e grossi coleotteri dai gusci scuri, larve biancastre che si contorcevano: erano come una disgustosa coperta vivente.

Urlò, si tirò freneticamente indietro solo per ritrovarsi addossato contro l’alta spalliera del letto; scalciò, gettò via le coltri, incapace di muoversi oltre, di fuggire come avrebbe voluto.

Sua moglie si destò, spaventata; lo guardò senza capire, ma dopo pochi istanti fece del suo meglio per calmarlo, chiamandolo con voce dolce, prendendogli il viso tra le mani, chiedendogli che cosa stesse succedendo, cosa non andasse.

_Cosa non andasse?_

Aprì bocca per spiegarlo, ma si accorse che gli insetti erano scomparsi, che le coperte erano tornate a essere semplici coperte. Sentì una nausea acida riempirgli la bocca, e fissò le proprie mani che tremavano.

_Pazzo. Sto diventando pazzo?_

Il sonno non tornò, per quella notte, e per fortuna nemmeno le visioni.

 Tornarono presto, però.

Il ciba gli marciva nel piatto, ferite purulente si aprivano sui visi delle persone che lo circondavano, sangue scuro colava dalle loro bocche, le mani con cui lo toccavano erano vomitevoli ammassi in putrefazione. Ne sentiva l’odore. Come potevano essere allucinazioni, se ne sentiva l’odore?

Vedeva le stanze infestate dalla muffa, i giardini del palazzo spogli e rinsecchiti nonostante si fosse nel pieno della primavera, e le fontane che buttavano acqua putrida.

Solo sua moglie, la sua adorata moglie, aveva lo stesso aspetto di sempre; poteva cercare consolazione solo nel suo volto gentile, nel suo abbraccio, nel suo profumo di rose… ma anche con lei doveva fingere, dire di stare solo passando un periodo di esaurimento, perché se avesse raccontato di ciò che vedeva, se la voce si fosse sparsa… c’era chi ne avrebbe approfittato, sì.

I suoi rivali politici, i suoi avversari commerciali… forse persino i suoi amici. Forse anche i suoi parenti! Avrebbero certamente colto l’occasione per prendere il suo posto a capo del casato. Avrebbero detto che non era più capace di intendere, che era un malato di mente, e lui poteva essere perseguitato da visioni che sembravano scaturite dalla parte più buia della sua mente, ma era ancora capacissimo di dirigere i propri affare, di curare le responsabilità a cui era tenuto; non avrebbe permesso agli _altri_ di togliergli ciò che era suo di diritto.

No, non poteva parlarne con nessuno, non poteva fidarsi di nessuno.

 Guardandosi allo specchio vedeva il proprio volto pieno di piaghe, e la sclera degli occhi di un malato color giallo. Sentiva i denti ballare in bocca, ciocche di capelli gli restavano fra le dita. Era la verità, o era illusione? Tutti lo guardavano in modo strano, gli chiedevano se si sentisse bene; voleva forse dire che quel disfacimento era la realtà?

Ma non poteva chiedere apertamente cosa vedessero, non doveva far capire loro ciò che stava vivendo, perché non aspettavano altro che farlo passare per folle.

Il sonno si era ridotto a un paio d’ore a notte, ma per fortuna era un abisso buio, e il suo unico momento di pace. Iniziò a voler dormire nell’oscurità totale, senza nemmeno il camino acceso; nel buio così fondo, almeno, non vedeva nulla, e restava sveglio con gli occhi spalancati, ad ascoltare il respiro di sua moglie.

Poi, una notte, udì un altro respiro aggiungersi a quello di lei; più lungo, sibilante, e sentito un tanfo che non apparteneva a nulla che conoscesse: un nauseabondo odore di putrefazione e feci e sangue.

La notte dopo, di nuovo. E in più, nell’oscurità, sotto le coperte, una mano dalle dita troppo lunghe, dalla pelle ruvida e dalle unghie affilate, gli afferrò una caviglia.

Si premette le mani sulla bocca, per non urlare; ritirò violentemente la gamba e d'istinto si buttò giù dal letto, atterrando sul marmo; restò immobile, col respiro affannato, senza osare muovere un passo, accendere una lampada o soltanto emettere un suono. Ore, intere ore con i muscoli tesi, i nervi a fior di pelle e il terrore che gli attanagliava le viscere. Pregò con tutte le sue forze, implorò gli dei che il tormento avesse fine, ma continuò a sentirlo fino al mattino, quel respiro estraneo nella stanza.

Il giorno dopo lo vide.

Una creatura dalla forma umanoide, ma con membra troppo lunghe, e pelle scura a dure scaglie, bucata da prominenze ossee sulle spalle e lungo la schiena. Il volto, se volto si poteva chiamare... muso, forse era una definizione più adatta, era qualcosa a metà fra un rettile e un mostruoso pipistrello. Occhi gialli, una bocca sbavante, con troppi denti lunghi e acuminati ad affollarla, e una lingua nera e appuntita che penzolava fra quella fauci aperte.

Sentì il cuore impazzire e si trattenne a malapena dall’urlare… la piangere, dal ridere isterico, o da tutte quelle cose insieme. Fece un passo indietro, tremando, e guardò le altre persone che erano nella salone insieme a lui: suo fratello, il suo segretario, sua moglie, i suoi cugini… nessuno di loro sembrava vederlo, continuava la discussione sulla costruzione dei nuovi canali irrigui come se nulla fosse.

O magari… o magari lo vedevano, ma lo ignoravano, per fargli credere di essere pazzo. Magari erano stati loro a evocarlo, per liberarsi di lui.

Oppure era davvero, semplicemente, folle.

Strangolando un singhiozzo si premette i palmi delle mani sugli occhi; quando li riaprì la cosa se n’era andata.

Continuava a vederla, con la coda dell’occhio. Ai margini del campo visivo.

 Sempre. La creatura c’era sempre, insieme agli altri orrori, come fosse sovrana del disfacimento che lo circondava; a volte, girandosi di scatto, riusciva a vederla con chiarezza, e poi ancora scivolava ai margini.

Un giorno dopo l’altro un’idea cominciò a farsi strada nella sua testa: che se avesse eliminato il mostro, l’incubo sarebbe finito. Sarebbero scomparsi decadimento e putrefazione, larve e insetti, le voci che a volte sentiva sussurrare, sibilanti e confuse. Sarebbe tornato tutto come un tempo… pace e serenità, e una vita ricca di soddisfazioni. Due mesi… così era la vita solo due mesi prima, ma sembravano passati secoli, e si sentiva così spossato, invecchiato… incapace di ragionare lucidamente.

Solo una cosa sapeva:

_uccidi la creatura, e riavrai la pace._

_Riavrai il sorriso di tua moglie, che ha ormai ha sempre quell’espressione preoccupata, e ti guarda con compassione_.

 Sua moglie, sì. Solo lei gli era di consolazione. Gli aveva dato forza, e pur vedendolo sempre più strano si era accontentata delle sue nebulose scuse di semplice stanchezza. Non capiva cosa gli stesse accadendo, ma lo stesso, seppure a malincuore. aveva acconsentito a non chiedere aiuto né a medici né a theilan.

Ma se fosse andata  avanti così avrebbe fatto di testa sua… si sarebbe rivolta a qualcuno, e il suo _problema_ sarebbe venuto alla luce, i suoi nemici ne avrebbero approfittato.

No. Doveva agire subito.

Strano. Pensarci sembrò già avere un effetto: si accorse che il mostro non era più con lui, non lo vedeva più, con la coda dell’occhio; voltò di scatto la testa, come usava fare per sorprenderlo, e nulla… non c’era nulla.

Non doveva essersene andato, però. Non se n’era andato, perché il disfacimento e la rovina continuavano erano ancora tali e quali, ma almeno gli parve di poter tirare il fiato.

Forse lo aveva spaventato, forse aveva qualche possibilità di vincere.

Fu con il sorriso sulle labbra che tornò ai propri alloggi, e fu lì, nel suo salotto privato, che lo ritrovò. Proprio di fronte a lui, al centro del grande tappeto; era di profilò, ma quando entrò si voltò a fronteggiarlo. Sembrava che lo deridesse, anche se era impossibile leggere un’emozione sul suo muso.

La rabbia che l’invase fu incontenibile, sommerse e spazzò via persino il terrore. Non gli importò più di vivere o morire, voleva solo trovare la libertà… qualunque tipo di libertà.

Con un urlo che sembrava più un ruggito afferrò uno dei pugnali da esposizione appesi a poca distanza dalla porta; capolavori di arte orafa, dall’impugnatura ricca di gemme e perle. Anche se era un oggetto più adatto a una collezione che a un uso sanguinario, la lama era lunga e affilata, adatta al dovere che ogni buon pugnale deve saper compiere.

Fu addosso al suo nemico, e colpì.

Non trovò resistenza o difesa, tutto ciò che la creatura fece fu emettere un grido, ma si spense presto in un gorgoglio, quando lui le squarciò il collo. Colpì, colpì e colpì, ventre, petto, gola, spalle.

Colpì fino a che le braccia dolsero troppo per continuare, e prive di forze si abbassarono, lasciando cadere il coltello. Restò con gli occhi chiusi a cavalcioni del cadavere insanguinato, respirando affannosamente.

  _Oh, dei, vi prego, fate che sia tutto tornato come prima._

Quasi non aveva il coraggio di aprire gli occhi, ma ci si obbligò. Alzò il volto al soffitto, e schiuse le palpebre.

Il bel soffitto a cassettoni era di nuovo al suo posto, intatto. La speranza fece capolino.

Voltò la testa, e anche pareti e mobili erano tornati quelli di sempre… niente più marciume, niente insetti. Sorrise, mentre quasi gli veniva da piangere per la gioia.

Poi abbassò la testa, e lo sguardo, sul cadavere martoriato di sua moglie.

 

***

 

Una storia tragica, un doppio funerale pieno di lacrime. Lui sembrava malato, negli ultimi tempi: pallido, nervoso, forse un po’ paranoico, ma mai nessuno avrebbe immaginato che avrebbe perso la ragione, e aggredito con tanta cieca ferocia la sua adorata moglie, per poi tagliarsi la gola con lo stesso pugnale che aveva usato per ucciderla.

Nessuno l’avrebbe immaginato, tranne l’uomo che l’aveva commissionato. O forse nemmeno lui, perché tutto era avvenuto in modo molto diverso da quello che aveva immaginato.

Il giovane che aveva davanti gli stava spiegando le visioni e le paure attraverso cui suo fratello era passato, e sembrava perplesso dal suo disappunto.

 “Non hai ottenuto esattamente ciò che hai chiesto? Per rancore nei suoi confronti mi hai chiesto una morte non improvvisa: tu volevi che lui soffrisse, e così è stato.”

“Due mesi sono stati troppi! Quando ti dissi che volevo soffrisse, pensavo a malattia fisica, a dolore e invalidità… ma non alla follia. Cominciavo a credere che sarebbe riuscito a venirne fuori sano e salvo!”

“Questo è impossibile. E nel suo terrore ha sofferto molto più di quanto puoi immaginare, te lo assicuro. Tuttavia hai ragione: è durato parecchio. Era forte.”

 Lui storse la bocca, e controvoglia ammise con se stesso che tutto ciò rispondeva al vero; non aveva di che lamentarsi. A parte una cosa.

 “E non avevo mai chiesto che uccidesse sua moglie. Lei mi piaceva… avrei potuto prenderla io.”

 Il ragazzo gli rivolse un sorriso che gli diede un brivido lungo la schiena.

 “Non era previsto che la uccidesse, è vero… è uno sviluppo che non avrei potuto immaginare. Ma vedi, anche questo gioca a tuo vantaggio. C’è una cosa che non sai, e che ancora nessuno sapeva. Quella donna era incinta. Poco più di due mesi: il concepimento era avvenuto poco prima che la follia iniziasse. Lei ancora non lo aveva rivelato a nessuno, nemmeno al marito… e posso capirne la ragione. E tu certo capisci che anche se tu l’avessi sposata, il bambino che portava in grembo sarebbe stato l’erede legittimo di tutto: proprietà, patrimonio, titolo. Alla fine mi avresti chiesto un altro servigio, magari anche prima che il neonato vedesse la luce. Non è cosa tanto insolita che una donna perda un bambino, o che nasca morto, vero?”

“Come fai a sapere che lei fosse…”

“Sai cosa sono; vuoi davvero fare una domanda tanto stupida? Bene… come ho detto, tuo fratello ti ha liberato da un problema per il quale di sicuro tu poi ti saresti rivolto a me. Anzi, possiamo dire che indirettamente sono stato io a liberartene… ma sono generoso, e non ti costerà alcuna cifra supplementare.”

 Non avrebbe accettato un tono del genere da un ragazzino di sedici anni, e nemmeno quel sorrisetto sprezzante, ma non era un _normale_ sedicenne, quello con cui stava parlando. Ne era affascinato e, anche se odiava ammetterlo, intimorito. Non c’era nulla di male, però, a provare timore per una persona capace di fare quello di cui era stato testimone.

 “Mi rivolsi a Leryon per questo incarico, e rimasi deluso quando lui lo volle affidare a te. – disse, avvicinandosi a lui di un passo per guardarlo ancora da più vicino – Un ragazzino, uno studente senza esperienza, che non è ancora nemmeno un apprendista. Oh, più che deluso: ero davvero contrariato, arrabbiato, tanto da minacciare di rivolgermi a qualcun altro. Ma lui mi disse di fidarmi, e ora capisco che aveva ragione. Mi domando di cosa sarai capace, un giorno, se sceglierai di diventare un morvan a tutti gli effetti.”

 Allungò un braccio e con le dita gli sfiorò i lunghi capelli biondi; era anche bello, quel ragazzino, di una strana e altera bellezza.

Gli toccò il viso, la pelle liscia, fresca; guardò il suo collo sottile, e le linee del petto snello che s’indovinavano sotto la camicia. La guancia sotto le sue dita si mosse in un sorriso freddo, anche se compiaciuto.

 “Quello che hai in mente, invece, ti costerà.”

“Quanto?”

 Il ragazzo scrollò le spalle, noncurante.

 “Non mi serve altro denaro, adesso… preferisco un piccolo ricordo di questo mio primo incarico.”

 E qualunque cosa quel giovane stregone volesse, per lui andava bene.

 

***

 

Elhaz si girò tra le mani la grossa spilla che si era preso come trofeo, dieci anni prima. Quell’uomo gli aveva offerto il pugnale con cui il fratello aveva ucciso la moglie, e con cui si era poi tagliato la gola, ma era un pazzo se pensava che avrebbe anche solo toccato un oggetto che portava con sé tanta disperazione, follia e sconfinato dolore. A quei tempi non possedeva barriere abbastanza forti da opporsi a una forza del genere; ora probabilmente ci sarebbe riuscito, ma non l’avrebbe voluto comunque.

L’uomo sembrava avere l’erronea convinzione che lui avesse tratto godimento dalla sofferenza causata, ma sbagliava: la soddisfazione era venuta dall’aver svolto un lavoro eccellente, dall’essersi dimostrato all’altezza delle aspettative e aver reso onore al proprio maestro. I patimenti di quel disgraziato non gli avevano recato alcun piacere. Nemmeno sofferenza, però. Era stato… indifferente.

Fissò la spilla: un pesante oggetto d’oro carico di gemme, che quell’uomo portava appuntato poco sotto la gola, a chiusura della giubba. Un gioiello eccessivo, troppo vistoso, ricco al punto di sconfinare nel cattivo gusto, e nemmeno gli piaceva. Non lo aveva mai indossato, mai esposto, mai nemmeno mostrato a qualcuno; era un ricordo del suo primo incarico, simbolo dell’inizio ufficiale della vita che aveva scelto per sé, e quindi riguardava lui soltanto.

 Lo ripose nel cassetto dello scrittoio e andò ad affacciarsi alla finestra che dava sul giardino, dove le siepi di rose erano splendide esattamente come le ricordava. Mancava da due anni, ma adesso che era di nuovo a casa gli sembrava che non fosse passato un giorno: era tutto tale e quale, tutto tirato a lucido e in perfetto ordine. Aveva dato ordine ai domestici di tenere la villa come se lui ci stesse abitando, durante la sua assenza, perché sarebbe potuto tornare in qualsiasi momento, ma quello zelo sorpassava le sue aspettative; di certo avrebbe premiato la loro diligenza.

Ah, casa! Quanto gli era sembrata grande, dopo due anni passati nella baita ad Harkwald!

Appena tornato si era goduto un bagno nella sua bella vasca, mentre attraverso la cupola trasparente della stanza ammirava il tramonto, e poi le prime stelle che si accendevano in cielo; acqua profumata da oli rilassanti e musica sommessa che proveniva da chissà dove, fuori, forse un concerto all’aperto. Era stato molto meglio delle immagini evocate nei suoi sogni lucidi, per quanto realistiche.

Dopo, una cena leggera, e infine era andato a letto presto, con l’intenzione di leggere a lungo, ma nel giro di poco si addormentato con il libro in grembo. Non che fosse colpa della lettura prescelta, anzi! Non vedeva l’ora di tornare a leggere nel suo bel giardino, all’ombra del gazebo, proprio vicino alle rose, con il loro profumo tutto intorno; poi vide la persona che varcava il cancello aperto e si dirigeva verso l’entrata. Sorrise, e scese per andargli incontro sul vialetto.

 

~°~

 

“Elhaz! Finalmente di ritorno, e nemmeno passi a trovarmi?”

“Sono arrivato ieri sera, e desideravo solo riposare. Ma se adesso non fossi venuto tu, tra un paio d’ore sarei stato io a bussare alla tua porta, per pranzare insieme.”

 Leryon sorrise e strinse il suo allievo in un abbraccio. Non erano mai state molte, o molto intense, le dimostrazioni fisiche di affetto, tra di loro, e non ne avevano mai sentito il bisogno, ma dopo tanto tempo lontani venne spontaneo, e ad Elhaz sembrò il migliore dei benvenuti.

 “È andato tutto come speravi?”

“Anche meglio, in realtà. Ma ti racconterò più tardi.”

 “Lo racconterai anche  me?”

 Elhaz sciolse l’abbraccio e guardò oltre Leryon, verso l’imboccatura del viale; Asher avanzò e si fermò a pochi passi da lui. A differenza di Leryon, lui non sorrideva; la sua espressione era, invece, quasi triste. Fin troppo facile indovinarne il perché; Elhaz decise d’ignorare la cosa, sorridere e comportarsi come se nulla fosse.

 “Ma certo! Unisciti a noi per il pranzo, abbiamo tanto di cui parlare.”

“E così… alla fine lo hai fatto davvero.”

 Il sorriso svanì dalle labbra di Elhaz. Sospirò; aveva sperato di poter rimandare il confronto con la disapprovazione di Asher… aveva sperato di poterla evitare del tutto, in realtà, nell’illusione che il suo altro mentore avesse infine capito le sue ragioni.

 “Certo. È quello che mi ero ripromesso, e tu sai che mantengo sempre la parola data… specie quella data a me stesso.”

“E ti senti soddisfatto, ora? Hai provato davvero gioia nel distruggere…”

“Quello che ho provato, Asher, è qualcosa che tu non potrai mai capire, anche se per ore cercassi di spiegartelo. Non potresti evitare di discutere la mia moralità, ed essere semplicemente felice del mio ritorno?”

“Sarei ancora più felice se tu non fossi mai partito… o se fossi tornato in circostanze diverse.”

“Allora fingi che sia stato via per un viaggio di piacere. – si accorse della nota aspra che la sua voce stava assumendo, e tentò di porvi rimedio – Perdonami, non era mia intenzione usare un tono brusco. Quando me ne andai di qua tu non approvavi la mia scelta; eravamo arrabbiati l’uno con l’altro… e non siamo riusciti a capirci nemmeno dopo, nonostante tutte le lettere fra noi. Ma ora la questione è conclusa, e io ne sono appagato; non possiamo lasciarcela dietro le spalle e fare che tutto riprenda come un tempo?”

 Andò verso di lui, le braccia aperte in un’offerta di pace, e gli occhi colmi di sincerità.

 “Tu e Leryon siete la mia famiglia. Non voglio che ci siano divisioni, fra noi.”

  L’espressione di Asher rimase triste, rassegnata, persino quando sorrise, e disse sì; persino quando strinse fra le braccia l’allievo tanto amato e finalmente ritornato.

 “Mi domando come ti sentirai, quando l’ubriacatura ti sarà passata. Ma intanto sono felice di averti di nuovo qui.”

 

***

 

 Feoh masticava lentamente, e di malavoglia; immaginava che la carne fosse ottima, come ogni cosa uscita dalla cucina di sua cognata, ma gli sembrava insapore e difficile da mandar giù. E non aveva voglia di mangiare, poi; anzi, ogni boccone gli dava la nausea. Quindi depose la forchetta, mangiò ancora un boccone di pane e allontanò da sé il piatto.

 “Grazie, ma non ho più fame.”

 Deles glielo spinse di nuovo sotto il naso.

 “Voglio vederne sparire almeno la metà.”

“Allora vuoi anche vedermi vomitare.”

 Ribatté lui, scostando ancora il piatto.

 “Feoh, è una settimana che non mangi quasi nulla. Quanto pensi di poter andare avanti così?”

 Lui scrollò le spalle e continuò a tenere lo sguardo basso, sulla tavola. Persino guardare quella lo faceva star male, pensando ai pasti che vi aveva condiviso con Elhaz. E così ogni stanza era un patimento, e nel loro letto poi non era più riuscito a dormire: lì l’angoscia diventava schiacciante, l’incredulità testarda gli faceva a brandelli il buon senso e il rimorso gli affondava i denti nel cuore.

E il rimpianto.

Il rimpianto.

Per tutto ciò che era stato… per tutto ciò che, aveva detto Elhaz, non era mai esistito. Eppure lui non riusciva a crederci. _Non voleva_ crederci, nonostante tutto ciò che Elhaz gli aveva detto, nonostante il trionfo maligno nella sua voce, e nei suoi occhi. A lui quegli occhi continuavano a tornare in mente soffusi di dolcezza e calma quando, certe sere davanti al camino, si godevano insieme la quiete, raccontandosi le rispettive giornate.

E la sua voce… non voleva ricordarla, intrisa di veleno; cercava con tutte le forze di rievocarla quando, leggera, gli lanciava qualche salace battuta. O quando, mentre facevano l’amore…

Sbatté le palpebre. Per lui quello era, _amore_ , ma per Elhaz?

Inganno, trappola? _Polvere e menzogne_.

Una persona poteva davvero fingere un sentimento tanto profondo, sempre, ogni momento, per due anni, e intanto continuare a odiare con la stessa determinazione, senza vacillare mai… senza che anche solo un grammo di quella finzione diventasse realtà?

Strinse i pugni, chiuse gli occhi: aveva detto il vero, Elhaz: distruggendo anche il loro passato, insieme al loro futuro, aveva moltiplicato all’infinito il suo dolore.

Tese l’orecchio verso Deles e Oswer. Parlavano a bassa voce all’altro capo della stanza, ma riusciva a cogliere quasi per intero la loro conversazione; i benefici di avere l’udito allenato di un cacciatore.

 “Non capisco, davvero. Andava tutto così bene, fra loro, erano felici.”

“Se almeno ci raccontasse com’è andata potremmo capirci di più, e aiutarlo, consigliarlo… ma così…”

 No, Feoh non avrebbe mai raccontato a nessuno, lì al villaggio, tutta la verità; non poteva, né voleva svelare la vera identità di Elhaz. Ricordava fin troppo bene l’opinione che tutti, suoi fratelli compresi, avevano avuto di Sherihel; se avessero detto una parola contro di lui, se avessero ripudiato la stima e l’affetto che provavano verso Elhaz per riesumare il vecchio disprezzo… non avrebbe potuto sopportarlo. Avrebbe provato vergogna per loro come ne provava per se stesso, si sarebbe sentito colmo di rabbia e avrebbe urlato loro in faccia... _non osate pronunciare una parola contro di lui_!

 E così no, non poteva dire nulla sul vero motivo della partenza di Elhaz, e aveva raccontato solo una parte della verità.

  _“Gli ho chiesto di sposarmi, ha rifiutato… e se n’è andato.”_

Non erano sembrati convinti. Sì, Elhaz poteva aver rifiutato, ma era un motivo sufficiente per andarsene? Di certo, pur dando un _no_ come risposta, doveva essere stato ragionevole, doveva aver fornito un buon motivo, o magari voleva solo prendersi del tempo, prima di dare una risposta… avevano litigato, dopo?

  _“Gli hai forse detto qualcosa di stupido, in preda alla delusione?”_

_Sì, gli ho detto molte cose stupide e cattive, tanti anni fa_ , avrebbe voluto rispondere, ma aveva taciuto e scosso la testa, e le spiegazioni erano finite lì.

Sì alzò da tavola e andò a buttarsi sui cuscini di fronte al camino spento, e restò lì a guardare il soffitto. Il giorno dopo la partenza di Elhaz si era risvegliato tardi, con un mal di testa feroce e la bocca tanto secca che la lingua gli si era attaccata al palato. L’illusione che fosse stato solo un incubo era durata pochi secondi… poi aveva fatto appena in tempo ad affacciarsi dal materasso, e aveva vomitato. E poi aveva pianto, come mai aveva fatto nella vita; a lungo, e disperatamente, fino a restarne stordito, rannicchiato immobile al centro del letto.

Eppure, quando aveva udito picchiare sulla porta era corso ad aprire, speranzoso che Elhaz fosse tornato da lui, che avesse cambiato idea, decidendo di concedergli una possibilità. Ma quando aveva spalancato la porta, con il cuore in gola, si era trovato davanti due donne, madri di bambini allievi di Elhaz. Erano preoccupate.

  _“Come mai il maestro non si è presentato a scuola, per le lezioni pomeridiane? È sempre così puntuale! È forse malato?”_

 Inebetito, le aveva fissate per qualche istante, e aveva richiuso la porta senza dire una parola.

Altre persone si erano presentate a cercarlo, e aveva sempre mandato via tutti, senza dire nulla, fino a quando non erano stati i suoi fratelli, e i suoi genitori, ad andare da lui. Con loro aveva parlato, un po’, ma tutti gli altri… tutti gli altri gli facevano rabbia. Cosa li preoccupava? La scomparsa di Elhaz in sé, o il fatto che avrebbero dovuto trovare un nuovo maestro, e un nuovo guaritore? Erano interessati alla sua sorte o avevano solo sete di pettegolezzi? Che volevano da lui, perché non lo lasciavano in pace?

Solo per i bambini era dispiaciuto. Li aveva visti, a volte, dalla finestra, fermarsi a gruppetti davanti casa sua, senza mai il coraggio di bussare; anche i ragazzini più grandicelli sembravano timorosi, confusi e non osavano intromettersi. Loro erano davvero dispiaciuti, preoccupati, e solo per puro affetto nei confronti del loro maestro, senza pretese, senza egoismi o interessi.

_Mocciosi_ , li aveva chiamati Elhaz. Non aveva provato affetto nemmeno per loro, che lo adoravano e pendevano dalle sue labbra, che erano innocenti e non c’entravano nulla con tutto il male del passato?

 “Feoh. Ehi… noi stiamo andando via.”

 Rispose con un distratto annuire, senza nemmeno girare lo sguardo; che andassero pure, aveva voglia di restare solo.

 “Però ti lasciamo con una persona che vorrebbe parlare con te. Cerca di comportarti bene.”

 Si voltò, e fra i suoi fratelli vide Mavril, che lo guardava un po’ intimidito, e intanto cincischiava con le maniche del giubbetto. A quanto pareva uno dei bambini aveva trovato il coraggio di battere alla porta, alla fine… e non lo stupiva che fosse stato quel bambino in particolare.

Deles e Oswer se ne andarono, e loro restarono a guardarsi per qualche secondo; Feoh con un cenno della testa indicò i cuscini di fronte a sé, e il bambino lesto andò a sedersi.

 “Ciao, Mavril. Come stai?”

“Così così. E tu?”

“Male.”

“Ti manca il maestro, vero?”

“Moltissimo.”

“Anche a me. - abbassò lo sguardo e si strinse le braccia al petto - C’è una cosa che non ho raccontato a nessuno – fece, dopo un po’ – però a te la posso dire. Sul maestro… io l’avevo incontrato, prima che andasse via.”

“Cosa?”

 Mavril rialzò gli occhi, grandi, sconsolati e pieni di domande.

 “Ero uscito con il mio cagnolino, e l’ho incontrato, e visto che era tardi lui mi ha riaccompagnato a casa e mi ha detto di non uscire più. E io gli ho chiesto perché lui era fuori… e mi ha detto che non riusciva a dormire e stava andando a prendere dei libri. Ha detto che per quello aveva la borsa. Ma mi ha detto una bugia, allora. Perché?”

“Forse non voleva farti preoccupare. È quello che avresti fatto, vero, se ti avesse raccontato che stava partendo.”

Feoh cercò di sorridere, di suonare rassicurante, anche se quelle parole lo stavano facendo sentire peggio che mai.

“Se me lo avesse detto non lo avrei lasciato andare via! – proclamò il bambino – E gli avrei chiesto perché voleva partire… se era triste, se eravamo stati cattivi a scuola, o se l’avevo fatto arrabbiare io.”

“Mavril… - Feoh riuscì a trovare un mesto sorriso e carezzò il piccolo sulla testa – Non sei stato tu a farlo arrabbiare. Non è stato nessuno di voi ragazzi. È stata colpa mia.” 

“Cosa?”

 Feoh sospirò. No, quella conversazione non gli avrebbe fatto bene per niente, era come aggiungere nuovi tagli su ferite già profonde; ma, almeno, poteva provare a dare un po’ di consolazione a chi ne aveva bisogno.

 “Ti racconterò qualcosa, ma deve restare un segreto fra noi, va bene?”

Mavril annuì, solenne, e si sporse in avanti.

“Mi sono comportato molto male con Elhaz. Se n’è andato perché gli ho detto, e fatto, cose molto cattive.”

“Ma come? Tu gli vuoi bene, non l’avresti mai trattato male!”

“Certo che gliene voglio. Moltissimo, ma… è capitato lo stesso. Vorrei tanto poter cambiare quello che è successo, però è impossibile. Ho rovinato tutto ancora prima di…”

 Feoh s’interruppe e chiuse gli occhi; nel farlo grandi lacrime gli scesero lungo le guance. Provò vergogna nel farsi vedere in quelle condizioni da un bambino, eppure non poté trattenersi; chinò la testa, con le spalle scosse, e si coprì il viso con una mano. Le cose cattive che aveva detto e fatto a Elhaz, a Sherihel… per anni non le aveva degnate di un pensiero, e ora riaffioravano vividissime nella sua mente, a tormentarlo. Sulla mano libera, che stringeva a pugno fino a farsi male, sentì posarsi quella piccola e delicata di Mavril.

 “Ma se gli chiedi scusa forse ti perdonerà. Se gli spieghi quanto ti dispiace dopo non sarà più arrabbiato.”

“Non credo, Mavril – si asciugò il viso, ricomponendosi – l’ho fatto arrabbiare davvero molto.”

“Sì, ma uno non può essere per sempre arrabbiato, vero?”

“Spero tanto di no, però…”

  _… però in questo caso potrebbe._

 “E poi secondo me nemmeno lui è contento! Uno non può essere insieme arrabbiato e contento… quindi se smetterà di essere arrabbiato e farete pace, sarà contento.”

 Un capolavoro di logica infantile, un ragionamento portato al termine con un sorriso pieno di fiducia; Feoh avrebbe tanto voluto che fosse così semplice. Invece non solo il perdono era difficile da ottenere, ma lui provava vergogna al pensiero di presentarsi di fronte a Elhaz, di incrociare il suo sguardo. Non riusciva nemmeno a immaginare cosa dirgli, ammesso che esistessero parole per esprimere l’enormità di ciò che provava.

 


	22. Chapter 22

  
**Tenebra e Luce**  
   
Capitolo 22  
   
______________  
   
   
Il tardo pomeriggio era ancora pieno di luce; una giornata densa ma tranquilla, che Elhaz aveva passato quasi interamente in città, preso dagli inviti dei conoscenti che avevano saputo del suo ritorno nella capitale. Riallacciare i contatti era stato piacevole: si era sentito di nuovo parte dell’ambiente in cui meglio sapeva muoversi, e il fatto che tanti inviti gli fossero giunti così in fretta aveva lusingato la sua vanità. Era rientrato nelle regole sociali dell’aristocrazia con tanta facilità che quasi se n’era stupito; tuttavia, a ben vedere, una piccola differenza c’era.  
Mentre _prima_ poteva attendere a tali doveri sociali per tutto il giorno, per giorni di fila, anzi, senza battere ciglio e senza sentirne il peso nemmeno per un momento, quel giorno i salotti e le chiacchiere superficiali gli erano venuti a noia piuttosto in fretta, e si era ritrovato spesso a desiderare di essere a casa, da solo, o almeno in compagnia di persone che contassero davvero qualcosa per lui.  
E finalmente così era: all’ombra del suo gazebo, in giardino, con Asher e Leryon, rilassato e con una coppa di vino chiaro e fresco fra le dita.  
La loro conversazione era scivolata dalle questioni politiche a quelle interne del Kirshanar, ai pettegolezzi leggeri, per poi esaurirsi in un rilassato silenzio.  
Dopo qualche minuto, però, Leryon sorrise, e sporse sul tavolo, verso Elhaz, una lettera. Carta di alta qualità, spessa e di color crema, vergata da una grafia precisa, ma anonima.  
   
“Elhaz, ti va di prendere in esame un incarico? L’hanno proposto a me, ma potresti occupartene tu. Naturalmente, come sempre, questa è solo una richiesta di udienza, nemmeno io so ancora di cosa si tratti, tuttavia… ho pensato avresti apprezzato l’occasione di tornare sul campo.”  
   
Elhaz guardò i fogli sul tavolino, e scambiò una veloce occhiata con Asher, seduto al suo fianco; fu un gesto spontaneo, istintivo, di cui quasi non si rese conto. Prese la lettera e la lesse, poi, accigliandosi appena, volse di nuovo l’attenzione a Leryon e gliela restituì.  
   
“Ti ringrazio, ma in realtà… pensavo di attendere qualche tempo. Sono tornato solo da due settimane, vorrei godermi un po’ di riposo.”  
“Si può dire che ti sei riposato per due anni, non ti fa piacere l’occasione di sfoggiare ancora il tuo talento? Inoltre sai bene quanto paghino, questi incarichi. Sicuro che non ti interessi?”  
   
Elhaz tornò a prendere la lettera e le diede una veloce scorsa, ma la posò ancora, scrollando il capo.  
   
“Non ho bisogno di denaro, il mio patrimonio è egregiamente amministrato. Proprio ieri ho discusso con il curatore cui ne avevo affidato la gestione in mia assenza: gli affari sono prosperi, posso permettermi di aspettare.”  
   
Leryon accettò la sua motivazione senza insistere, e senza dare segno di delusione. Cambiò argomento con grazia; sorridendo chiese ad Asher dei nuovi cavalli che aveva acquistato e il discorso proseguì senza più toccare l’argomento.  
   
~°~  
   
“Sono stupito dal tuo rifiuto – ammise Asher più tardi, quando Leryon se ne fu andato - anch’io credevo che non vedessi l’ora di rimettere in mostra le tue capacità.”  
   
Elhaz si versò un’altra coppa di vino, e riempì anche quella di Asher; bevve un sorso, prima di rispondere, con gli occhi fissi sul liquido ambrato.  
“C’è stato un tempo in cui volevo dare prova a tutti della mia potenza e del mio valore; era sempre e solo per quello che lavoravo, non per denaro e certo non per piacere... e per dimostrare, soprattutto a me stesso, di essere diventato tanto forte da non temere nemmeno il togliere la vita a qualcuno. Ora, però, non sento più il bisogno di dimostrazioni di questo tipo. L’idea, anzi, mi dà un senso di… - aggrottò le sopracciglia, cercando le parole – tedio. Fastidio, anche. Come se ormai…”  
   
S’interruppe e alzò gli occhi, fissandoli in lontananza, assorto. In quei secondi di silenzio sentì lo sguardo di Asher su di sé, intenso e insistente, e infine si voltò a incontrarlo.  
   
“Credo che d’ora in avanti accetterò solo poche richieste.”  
“E a cosa ti dedicherai, dunque? Quando scegliesti di diventare morvan eri ben deciso… vuoi forse abbandonare questa strada?”  
“No, certo che no. Intendo solo dire che potrei dedicarmi anche ad altro, o semplicemente godermi i frutti del mio passato lavoro. Tra qualche giorno ricomincerò a tenere le lezioni di erboristeria, per il resto non ho fretta. Ho tutto il tempo per decidere, non credi?”  
“Immagino di sì. Il fatto è che… ti osservo, e non posso fare a meno di essere preoccupato per te. Ora più che mai, ancor più di quando decidesti di fermarti ad Harkwald.”  
“Ma come hai ben visto, erano preoccupazioni infondate... e se quelle di allora potevo capirle, queste proprio no. - Elhaz sorrise e mosse una mano a stringergli il polso – Asher, è come se avessi davanti una vita del tutto nuova, libera dalle ombre che continuavano a seguirmi. È così che mi sento, e non hai motivo di stare in ansia.”  
“Lo spero davvero, figliolo. Non sai quanto.”  
   
***  
   
Asher era sempre stato il più apprensivo fra i suoi due mentori, e la cosa in passato non gli era dispiaciuta: il suo atteggiamento era sintomo di affetto, di attenzione, e in lui aveva ritrovato una figura piena di calore simile a quella di Kaytara.  
L'amore quasi paterno di Asher non aveva vacillato nemmeno quando lui aveva gli aveva dato un grande dolore, decidendo di volgere alla morte il proprio potere ed essere un morvan. Pur ritenendo quella scelta non adatta a lui, pur amareggiato, non aveva smesso sostenerlo, di essergli amico e di volergli bene; e di tanto appoggio lui gli sarebbe sempre stato grato.  
L'unica cosa a cui Asher si era fermamente opposto era stato il suo cercare rivalsa ad Harkwald; sin dall'inizio, e per tutto il tempo: in quasi ogni lettera aveva insistito, pregandolo di ripensarci e tornare a casa, abbandonando la sterile vendetta.  
 _Sterile!_  
Solo chi non ne aveva mai conosciuto il desiderio poteva definirla tale. Solo chi non aveva conosciuto l'appagamento che ne nasceva, la sensazione di aver riparato a un torto, l'ebbrezza di aver fatto pagare le proprie colpe a chi meritava il castigo, poteva chiamarla _sterile_.  
Persone fortunate, quelle, ma lui non era tra loro.  
   
E nemmeno adesso, che era tornato con il sorriso sulle labbra, Asher sembrava tranquillo.  
   
 _‘Chissà quanto tempo ci metterà per convincersi che va tutto bene.’_  
   
Pensò, sedendo sul divano con un vecchio volume rilegato in pelle ormai consunta. Da parte sua non poteva fare molto per rassicurarlo, se non dimostrargli quanto fosse sereno e sicuro di sé… pronto a una nuova vita, come gli aveva detto.  
Lesse un paio di pagine e s’interruppe, perplesso. C’era qualcosa che gli impediva di immergersi con completo piacere nella narrazione; eppure quell’antico romanzo era uno dei suoi preferiti, e da tempo desiderava rileggerlo nella sua lingua originale, per poterne apprezzare la prosa limpida e musicale.  
Con un certo incredulo fastidio si rese conto che colpevole di tanta distrazione era la banale e semplice scomodità. Ma nemmeno quello, a dire il vero… la seduta era confortevole, era lui ad avere l’impressione che qualcosa fosse fuori posto.  
Seccato, cambiò posizione. In quei giorni era stato così occupato a riprendere in mano i propri affari e a riallacciare contatti che aveva avuto ben poco tempo per leggere; giusto poche pagine a letto, prima di dormire, e ora che finalmente poteva dedicarvi un’intera serata…  
Provò a spostarsi ancora, a raccogliere le gambe sotto di sé, a distenderle, ma senza trovare soddisfazione, e intanto anche la sua pazienza cominciava a sfumare.  
Chiuse il libro, pensieroso, e si guardò intorno tamburellando sulla copertina; la stanza era un salottino privato in cui non accoglieva mai nessuno, ben diverso da quello in cui riceveva gli ospiti, al piano terra. Quello era vasto, elegante ma essenziale, quasi abbagliante con tutto il suo bianco e i suoi colori freddi, il pavimento lucido e scintillante come uno specchio; con le portefinestre che occupavano un’intera parete e si aprivano sul giardino, inondando la stanza di luce.  
Questo, al piano superiore, era molto più piccolo e raccolto, e aveva un’anima; nella libreria si trovavano esclusivamente i suoi libri favoriti, lo scrittoio era un antico e massiccio mobile di quercia, che portava i segni del tempo e dell’uso. Quel vecchio divano, poltrone di pelle, un tavolo con una scacchiera da traktir. Il camino era di grezza pietra, il pavimento di legno scuro; c’era, su una parete, uno specchio rotondo ormai opaco, e a poca distanza da esso pendeva dal soffitto, quasi ad altezza d’uomo, un candelabro che accoglieva una lunga spirale di sottili candele; un oggetto più decorativo che di vera utilità, che già si trovava lì quando la villa gli era stata assegnata. Come anche vi si trovavano i due bauli che ormai usava come tavolini, e che al loro interno contenevano ancora effetti e documenti del precedente proprietario; chissà se era stato lui a volere quella stanza tanto diversa dalla distaccata e cristallina eleganza del resto del palazzo, o se egli pure l’aveva ereditata già così, e innamorandosene aveva deciso di mantenerla intatta.  
Il non riuscire a trovare una posizione comoda gli stava guastando la sensazione di pace e sicurezza che quel suo rifugio privato gli aveva sempre comunicato.  
Si alzò, e senza riflettere, quasi obbedendo a un impulso, spogliò il divano dei suoi grandi cuscini e dei più piccoli guanciali, e dispose il tutto a terra, sul morbido tappeto, alla maniera che si usava ad Harkwald; non erano tanti quanti quelli a cui lì si era abituato, e nemmeno della stessa varietà di forme e spessori, ma potevano andare, per il momento.  
Quando si accomodò fra di essi sparì finalmente l'impressione che qualcosa fosse fuori posto; rimase solo un senso di benessere che sembrò scaldargli il petto.  
   
***  
   
“Allora, questa è la camera. Come le dicevo è un po' piccola, ma è l'unica rimasta libera.”  
“Andrà benissimo. Grazie.”  
   
Il locandiere se ne andò, richiudendo la porta, e Feoh fece qualche passo avanti, lasciando cadere a terra la sacca da viaggio. Dire che la stanza era piccola era voler essere generosi: era stretta, e c'era spazio appena per un letto, addossato contro una parete, un tavolino e una sedia contro l'altra. C'era una stufetta in un angolo, spenta, e nient'altro. In qualche strano modo, poi, la piccola finestra sulla parete in fondo dava al tutto un'aria ancora più angusta.  
Non aveva importanza: per lo meno era pulita, e comunque ci avrebbe passato solo una notte, per ripartire il mattino successivo e raggiungere Dymeere.  
Si tolse giubba e stivali e sedette sul letto con un sospiro; piegò il capo, si strofinò gli occhi e massaggiò le tempie, cercando un po' di sollievo. Il dolore alla testa era stato una presenza costante, da quando Elhaz se n'era andato: a volte era solo un'ombra, fastidiosa ma sopportabile, a volte una serie di fitte pulsanti che gli rendevano intollerabili luce, suoni, movimenti bruschi.  
Aveva provato a cercare sollievo con infusi o bacche dalle proprietà antidolorifiche, ma era servito a ben poco: il mal di testa persisteva, inattaccabile anche ai rimedi più potenti.  
L’ultimo bacio di Elhaz, sulla tempia… ricordava bene il dolore, dopo, lancinante, e gli incubi. Chissà se quella persistenza faceva parte di quell’ultimo _dono_ , o se era la sua cattiva coscienza a punirlo. Se il dolore restava, gli incubi, almeno, non erano più tornati.  
Ma aveva sognato Elhaz, un paio di volte, in quelle poche ore che era riuscito a dormire, e forse era stato anche peggio.  
Peggio perché erano sogni felici, sereni, dove la loro vita insieme continuava come sempre, e sembravano così reali: avevano passeggiato per Harkwald, camminando nella neve, si erano abbracciati nel letto... avevano danzato insieme alla festa di Primavera, una cosa che non era mai accaduta davvero, ma anche quello, un danzare scoordinato ma accompagnato da risate, concluso da un bacio, era sembrato autentico, _giusto._  
Erano sogni in cui provava una sensazione di pace e felicità, dove non esisteva nemmeno il vago ricordo di quanto era accaduto, dove, anzi, nulla di male era mai successo; erano sogni pieni di _leggerezza_ , ecco la parola migliore per descriverli.  
E poi… arrivava il risveglio.  
   
Feoh tastò, da sopra i vestiti, il medaglione matrimoniale che aveva intagliato per Elhaz; lo strinse, cercando di trovare in esso la forza di cui aveva bisogno, e un sorriso amaro accarezzò per un istante le sue labbra.  
 _“Ti avevo offerto una possibilità.”_  
Era la sua immaginazione, una patetica speranza che non voleva morire, o c’era davvero stata una nota di rammarico, nella voce di Elhaz? Come se ci fosse un fondo di rimpianto, nella rabbia, e un tipo di accusa ben diversa dalle altre che gli aveva mosso. Forse davvero si stava illudendo, e per disperazione cercava di aggrapparsi a una fantasia, ma se invece aveva ragione…  
 _“Ti avevo offerto una possibilità.”_  
   
“Di cosa, Elhaz? Di riscatto, di perdono? Saresti rimasto con me, se ti avessi raccontato di un bambino ripudiato, isolato e malvisto dall’intero villaggio? Se ti avessi detto che lo avevo abbandonato a una probabile morte senza pensarci due volte, mi avresti assolto?”  
   
No, certo che no. Forse se gli avesse poi confessato di essersene pentito, di aver provato un insopportabile rimorso, e che quando ormai era sceso il buio non aveva più resistito, ed era tornato indietro per portare aiuto… ecco, allora forse la scelta di Elhaz sarebbe cambiata, e gli avrebbe dato davvero quella preziosa possibilità.  
Ma lui non aveva mai fatto nulla del genere. Nessun rimorso l’aveva tormentato, nemmeno uno sfuggente pensiero; anzi, la scomparsa dello yelester sarebbe stata buona cosa per il villaggio, ed era quasi impazienza quella che aveva provato. E quando poi l’aveva rivisto vivo, insieme a Kaytara, si era sentito infastidito.  
 _Infastidito_!  
Dal fatto che Sherihel… _Elhaz,_ fosse sopravissuto.  
Si lasciò cadere all’indietro con un lamento d’angoscia, stringendo ancor più forte il ciondolo.  
   
 _“Non puoi cambiare il passato, selvaggio, né tu né io. Del passato possiamo solo accettare le conseguenze.”_  
   
Un’altra cosa che Elhaz gli aveva detto; quanto la capiva, ora, e quanto si malediva. Quel passato immutabile, che poteva solo sognare diverso, gli sembrava come una pietra tombale posta su ogni possibile felicità futura.  
Immaginare un passato differente avrebbe solo aumentato il suo dolore, e tuttavia lo fece.  
Se avesse provato a ignorare le superstizioni e la malevolenza, e avesse guardato a Sherihel come a un qualunque ragazzino di qualche anno più giovane di lui… se avesse provato a immedesimarsi nei panni di un orfano scansato da tutti, che aveva una sola persona al mondo che gli volesse bene…  
   
 _Sherihel aveva raccolto la palla, finita troppo lontano, con cui lui e i suoi amici stavano giocando, e facendosi coraggio era andato a restituirla loro. L’aveva porta esitante, e lui l’aveva ringraziato, rispondendo al suo sorriso; uno vero, non una smorfia di scherno, ed era stata una cosa tanto insolita, per Sherihel, che era praticamente scappato, prima ancora che lui potesse invitarlo a unirsi al gioco. Perché l’avrebbe fatto, e se qualcuno dei suoi amici si fosse opposto l’avrebbe messo a tacere con un bel pugno in faccia._  
 _Il ghiaccio, comunque, era rotto, e da quella volta, a poco a poco, aveva conosciuto meglio il bambino che tutti consideravano una maledizione… e aveva scoperto che non lo era affatto; era come chiunque altro, anzi, più intelligente dei suoi amici, e anche più di lui. Strano, eppure ammetterlo non gli dispiaceva; Sherihel aveva una mente pronta, e sapeva molte più cose rispetto agli altri ragazzi, probabilmente anche rispetto alla maggior parte degli adulti di Harkwald. Forse perché, solo com’era, aveva impiegato tutto il proprio tempo a studiare, leggere, ascoltare le storie narrate da Kaytara. Non si sentiva in colpa, a strapparlo per un po’ dai libri, e anche la sacerdotessa ne sembrava felice; tutti al villaggio la biasimavano, e anche lui l’aveva fatto, invece era una donna gentile, e lo aveva accolto a braccia aperte, felice, persino commossa, di vedere il suo protetto finalmente in compagnia di un amico._  
 _Beh, forse non era ancora vera e propria amicizia, non ne aveva l’intimità, ma restava un legame speciale, delicato eppure profondo; gli aveva insegnato a tirare con la fionda, e Sherihel in cambio gli aveva spiegato le regole di uno strano gioco di strategia, giocato con una manciata di biglie colorate su una scacchiera rotonda. Parlavano di sciocchezze da ragazzi, e a volte cercavano frutti selvatici nel bosco; Sherihel amava la botanica, e non mancava mai di indicargli quelle che a lui sembravano solo erbacce, e che invece erano piante dalle grandi virtù medicinali. Certe notti poi le passavano a guardare il cielo, sfidandosi a chi riusciva a nominare più stelle; di solito quelle sfide le vinceva Sherihel, ma lui trovava la sua rivincita nelle gare di corsa, o di mira._  
 _Così erano passati due anni, e il loro rapporto si era rafforzato, diventando sempre più profondo, trasformandosi in vera amicizia._  
 _Non era riuscito a far accettare Sherihel agli altri ragazzi, men che meno aveva scalfito i pregiudizi degli adulti, e aveva smesso di fare tentativi in quella direzione, ma non importava: se era destino che Sherihel avesse solo lui, allora avrebbe fatto di tutto per essere abbastanza._  
 _Così, per esempio, passava con lui le festività: la Festa di Primavera, quella di Mezza Estate… lo raggiungeva al tempio, portandogli dolci comprati alle bancarell,e e per un po’ gli descriveva le decorazioni che addobbavano le strade, le lanterne, i falò, la musica e i balli. Cercava di convincerlo a uscire insieme a lui, a partecipare, anche solo brevemente; all’inizio Sherihel rifiutava, dubbioso, ma poi riusciva sempre a persuaderlo. Erano solo brevi passeggiate, le loro, più che altro si limitavano a osservare a distanza gli altrui festeggiamenti, ma andava bene così: avevano biscotti al miele da sbocconcellare, e la musica li raggiungeva lo stesso. Poi, quando tornavano al tempio, Kaytara li aspettava con due abbondanti scodelle di latte e miele. Quella, alla fine, era la parte migliore della festa._  
 _I suoi genitori lo rimproveravano per quell’amicizia, minacciavano reclusioni, castighi, sostenevano che la malasorte gli si sarebbe attaccata addosso. Poteva essere, ma in tutto quel tempo di vicinanza a Sherihel non gli era mai capitato nulla di male… per cui dicessero quello che volevano, che lo punissero e gli mettessero al collo tutti gli amuleti protettivi che ritenevano opportuni: lui non avrebbe smesso di andare al tempio, né avrebbe abbandonato il suo amico._  
 _Sherihel sapeva dei problemi che stava avendo, ma non gli aveva mai chiesto di interrompere il loro legame, non ne aveva nemmeno mai fatto cenno. Uno avrebbe potuto pensare che, semplicemente, non volesse ripiombare nell’isolamento, ma quando quel ragazzino “maledetto” gli sorrideva, lui sentiva che c’era molto altro, e che non era solo per paura della solitudine che lo voleva vicino, ma perché gli voleva bene, e aveva fiducia in lui._  
 _Il tempo continuava a passare e un giorno, mentre controllava delle trappole piazzate dallo zio, aveva trovato Sherihel, terreo e ferito, in una profonda buca; in un primo momento era stato così sconvolto e preoccupato da non sapere che fare, come se il suo cervello non riuscisse a individuare una soluzione. Chiamare aiuto? Ma chi mai avrebbe prestato soccorso, una volta visto di chi si trattava?_  
 _Aveva cercato di calmarsi, di sorridere e rassicurare Sherihel, di pensare…_  
 _E si era reso conto che non doveva chiedere proprio l’aiuto di nessuno, che poteva farcela da solo. Dopo aver chiesto a Sherihel di pazientare, e di avere fiducia, era scappato via, correndo più veloce che poteva, fino a casa di suo zio, che era la più vicina._  
 _Lì aveva preso una corda e di nuovo, di corsa, era tornato indietro. Dopo, solo qualche minuto per recuperare il fiato e placare il cuore, e poi aveva assicurato la corda a un albero, ed era sceso a recuperare Sherihel. Il cuore gli si era stretto quando, arrivato in fondo, lui gli aveva subito gettato le braccia al collo e si era stretto contro, tremante. Aveva ricambiato l’abbraccio, goffo ed emozionato, mormorandogli parole d’incoraggiamento, assicurandogli che sarebbe andato tutto bene._  
 _Se l’era caricato in spalla – ed era così leggero! – e poi era si era arrampicato, sempre tenendosi saldo alla corda, con la massima cautela._  
 _Una volta in salvo aveva offerto la sua giubba a Sherihel, che rabbrividiva per il freddo e per lo scampato pericolo. Gli aveva dato da bere, lo aveva abbracciato per scaldarlo ancora di più, e, passata la paura, lo aveva sgridato per essersi inoltrato così lontano nel bosco, in quella zona poco battuta._  
 _C’erano trappole, non lo sapeva? Se ci teneva tanto ad andare a spasso per cercare le sue amate piantine doveva chiedere a lui, così lo avrebbe accompagnato e tenuto fuori dai guai._  
 _Finita la rampogna si era reso conto che quella era la prima volta che rimproverava qualcuno per pura preoccupazione, e che era anche la prima volta che provava un tale prodigioso sollievo. Doveva averlo capito anche Sherihel, che dietro a quello sfogo c’era tutto il bene che gli voleva, perché gli aveva sorriso, ed abbracciando ancora gli aveva detto grazie in un modo che sembrava andare oltre all’averlo tirato fuori da quella brutta situazione._  
 _Non era trascorso molto tempo da quella volta che, una sera tardi, Sherihel aveva bussato alla finestra della sua camera. L’aveva fatto entrare proprio dalla finestra, più che mai felice di avere una stanzetta tutta sua, al piano terra, e si era spaventato nel vedere quanto pallido fosse il suo amico, quanto gli tremassero le mani, e fossero rossi i suoi occhi. La voce, quando parlò, era un sussurro malfermo, e le parole che disse fecero impallidire anche lui, le ginocchia gli cedettero e dovette sedersi, sul letto, di botto._  
 _Kaytara era morta? Ma… così… all’improvviso? Il giorno prima stava benissimo, com’era possibile… cos’era successo?_  
 _Aveva sentito un nodo in gola, e gli occhi inumidirsi, perché in quegli anni aveva imparato a volere bene anche a quella donna coraggiosa e generosa, ma cercò di soffocare l’emozione, per poter dare forza e conforto a Sherihel. Ma anche abbracciarlo, e dirgli quanto capisse e condividesse il suo dolore, non era abbastanza… e non era nemmeno veritiero, perché Sherihel aveva perso in un momento tutta la sua famiglia e il suo mondo, e lui non poteva immaginare una simile sofferenza, una tale solitudine._  
 _Poi il suo amico, abbandonato fra le sue braccia, con le mani strette al suo petto e il viso chino, aveva detto qualcosa che gli aveva ghiacciato il sangue._  
 _Andarsene? Così, di notte, da solo… e poi dove? Era una follia, era pericoloso, era quasi un suicidio. Non puoi, gli aveva detto. Ci dev’essere un’altra soluzione. Resterai qui, gli aveva detto: resterai con me, chiederò ai miei genitori, e…_  
 _E si era interrotto, guardando l’espressione sul viso di Sherihel e rendendosi conto di quanto fosse ridicola e impossibile la sua idea. I suoi genitori non lo avrebbero mai accettato sotto il loro tetto. Nessuno ad Harkwald lo avrebbe fatto… ed era vero, sì: restando lì Sherihel rischiava la vita, e allora tanto valeva andarsene e cercare almeno una possibilità._  
 _E allora…_  
 _E allora…_  
 _Con il cuore che gli batteva furioso e le mani che tremavano, con la testa che girava e la gola secca, aveva preso una decisione._  
 _Sarebbe andato via anche lui. Lo avrebbe accompagnato, sarebbero andati via insieme._  
 _Quella notte… e che succedesse ciò che doveva succedere._  
   
   
Feoh sentì una lacrima scendergli a lato del viso, e deglutì dolorosamente, a fatica, come avesse un gran peso sul petto.  
Se solo le cose fossero andate in quel modo, se avesse provato, almeno, a essere amico di Sherihel, quanto diverso sarebbe stato il presente?  
Se il passato si fosse potuto cambiare, avrebbe dato metà degli anni che gli restavano da vivere, pur di poterlo fare. Li avrebbe offerti senza esitare, anche se non avesse avuto il cuore di Elhaz in cambio. Lo avrebbe fatto anche solo perché la sua infanzia fosse un po’ più felice… lo avrebbe fatto per non dover più vedere quell’espressione di maligno trionfo sul suo viso, perché non gli si addiceva affatto. Per non dover ricordare la durezza nei suoi occhi e nella sua voce, e ancor peggio l’accusa.  
   
 _…la persona che tu ami non esiste. Avrebbe potuto esistere… ma è morta tanto tempo fa._  
   
Ecco, lui avrebbe fatto di tutto per permettere a quella persona di sopravvivere. Anche se, in realtà, non poteva proprio credere che davvero fosse morta, che ogni cosa nell’atteggiamento e nel carattere di Elhaz fosse finzione. Ogni sorriso, ogni gesto gentile, l’affetto e la pazienza con cui aveva insegnato ai bambini, la disponibilità con cui aveva curato chi gli chiedeva aiuto… come poteva essere stato tutto un inganno?

_Avrebbe potuto esistere…_  
 

 No, esisteva ancora, da qualche parte nella sua anima, anche se forse Elhaz stesso non se ne rendeva conto. Lui lo credeva davvero… _aveva bisogno di crederlo._  
E aveva bisogno di immaginare il sorriso sulle labbra di Sherihel; un sorriso sincero, spensierato e dolce, rivolto a lui soltanto, e di sentirlo pronunciare il suo nome con affetto. Aveva bisogno di immaginarlo felice, e di aver contribuito a quella felicità.  
   
Indugiare nella fantasia di un passato differente poteva solo aumentare il suo dolore; era una lenta tortura, tuttavia vi si immerse ancora, incapace di scuotersi.  
Con lo sguardo perso nel vuoto ricominciò a immaginare quel tempo lontano e inesistente, dove non aveva peccati da farsi perdonare. Lo arricchì, aggiungendo particolari, eventi, parole; lo perfezionò con la stessa cura che aveva riservato al ciondolo matrimoniale.  
Compleanni trascorsi insieme, e regali umili ma preziosissimi.  
Pomeriggi passati a pescare in torrenti dalle acque fredde e trasparenti.  
Inventarsi storie paurose alla luce del fuoco, mentre fuori era già sceso il precoce buio invernale, e la neve scendeva fitta.  
La risata cristallina di Sherihel, e il modo in cui inclinava la testa, sorridendo paziente, mentre ascoltava le sue sbruffonate.  
   
Scivolò nel sonno con il ciondolo sempre stretto nella mano, e il nome di Sherihel sulle labbra.  
   
______________


	23. Chapter 23

**Tenebra e Luce**  
   
Capitolo 23  
   
_________________  
   
 Nel cortile interno, in attesa delle carrozze che avrebbero portato al castello Barion Krover, sua figlia, e il loro seguito, Roshan pensava che avrebbe preferito trovarsi ovunque tranne che lì. Non che trovarsi ovunque, pure dall’altra parte del mondo, sarebbe stato meglio, sapendo cosa stava per accadere in quel luogo.  
Inutile appellarsi alla razionalità, al fatto che si trattava di una semplice visita, che in ogni caso prima o poi Trahern e Talisha si sarebbero incontrati, e che anzi era strano si fosse atteso così tanto, dal rientro in patria del promesso sposo: quella visita lo costringeva a prendere atto, più che mai, di quanto il loro tempo insieme fosse contato.  
Lo sapeva, lo aveva saputo fin dal primo momento, ma non ci aveva mai riflettuto davvero; gli era sembrato lontanissimo, il giorno in cui avrebbe dovuto farsi da parte… irreale, quasi, come se il tempo a loro disposizione fosse tantissimo.  
 _Come se il tempo a loro disposizione fosse sufficiente._  
E invece no, non lo era per niente, e ora lo capiva; era stato un idiota a crederlo. Idiota, ingenuo, infantile!  
   
Sul finire dell’estate, Trahern avrebbe compiuto ventinove anni, e lui ne avrebbe avuti diciotto in inverno. Se ricordava bene, Talisha ne avrebbe avuti venti in autunno. Ringraziò le loro leggi, che stabilivano la maggiore età nei diciannove anni per gli uomini, e nei ventuno per le donne, perché altrimenti forse, in quel momento, si sarebbe ritrovato ad assistere a un matrimonio, e non solo a una visita di cortesia.  
In passato era stato felice del trascorrere degli anni, perché aveva una meta da conquistare: divenire maggiorenne, completare gli studi, iniziare una carriera e ridare lustro al nome della propria famiglia, ecco il suo più grande desiderio.  
Ora avrebbe voluto solo fermarlo, il tempo, e vivere in un presente eterno e immutabile.  
   
In un presente che non fosse quel giorno, comunque, e nemmeno quella settimana o quel mese, ma uno che fosse lontano da quella visita sgradita. Era da quando ne era venuto a conoscenza che si sentiva in agitazione, sempre di più, tanto che infine, il giorno precedente, non era riuscito né a mangiare né a dormire, e ora gli sembrava che una grossa mano tenesse il suo stomaco stretto in un pugno, accartocciato e dolorante.  
Forse si sarebbe sentito meglio, se avesse potuto essere al fianco di Trahern, durante l’attesa; la vicinanza gli avrebbe dato un po’ di consolazione… o forse sarebbe stato ancora peggio. Forse la cosa migliore sarebbe stata fingersi malato e passare quella settimana lontano da tutti, cercando di cancellarla dalla mente.  
Ma intanto, ormai, si poteva udire il rumore delle carrozze che si avvicinavano, e scappare non lo avrebbe rasserenato.  
   
“Sono proprio curioso di vedere com’è diventata la nostra futura cognata. Devono essere passati cinque anni, dall’ultima volta che l’abbiamo vista.”  
Disse a bassa voce Larèn, accanto a lui, e Aris annuì.  
“Krover la tiene quasi sottochiave, povera ragazza. Vive quasi esclusivamente tra il collegio e il palazzo di famiglia, senza il permesso di partecipare a feste, eventi sociali…”  
“Non la portò qui con sé neppure quando Trahern rientrò da Oltremare, e quello era un evento molto più importante della Festa di Mezza Estate. Avrebbe dovuto esserci, in quell’occasione. Tu che ne dici, Roshan, ti sembra normale?”  
   
Lui tentò di trovare una risposta che fosse abbastanza leggera da mascherare il suo stato d’animo, una battuta spiritosa, ma non gli riuscì.  
   
“Forse è comprensibile se ha preferito evitare il loro incontro in una situazione del genere. Se Trahern fosse semplicemente rimpatriato, in piena salute, credo l’avrebbe portata con sé. Ma, viste la circostanze, doveva aver immaginato che il momento sarebbe stato difficile. Di sicuro non l’ideale per promuovere la confidenza tra fidanzati che non s’incontravano da anni.”  
“Su questo hai ragione. Sì, immagino che sia stato proprio il suo pensiero… e in effetti meglio così, in fondo: se avesse conosciuto il suo futuro marito quand’era così freddo e ostile, si sarebbe spaventata per il futuro che l’attendeva, poverina.”  
“Sarebbe scappata il più lontano possibile, con buona pace del contratto.”  
   
Aris e Larèn si scambiarono un mezzo sorriso, e anche Roshan tentò di stiracchiarne uno, ma quel che gli riuscì fu più simile a una smorfia tesa. Guardò ancora una volta verso Trahern, pieno di tristezza, e poco dopo la carrozza di Krover e quelle del suo seguito fecero la loro entrata.  
Roshan le guardò con disapprovazione; al di là dei sentimenti personali, non apprezzava l’opulenza sfacciata, esagerata e quasi di cattivo gusto che le caratterizzava. Fregi d’oro che luccicavano al sole, smalti, intarsi e un’accozzaglia di decorazioni che non riuscivano ad armonizzarsi fra loro. Non poteva immaginare che un bravo artigiano avesse di propria iniziativa concepito una mostruosità del genere; era certo che fosse stato Krover a progettarla, o almeno doveva aver ordinato aggiunte su aggiunte fino a renderla così eccessiva.  
D’altra parte la tendenza agli orpelli inutili e costosi era qualcosa che aveva già notato in quell’uomo: troppi gioielli, e troppo vistosi, stoffe ricamate all’eccesso con preziosi fili d’oro. La sua casa, in cui era stato in un paio di occasioni, ospite insieme al dezar e alla famiglia, era ridondante allo stesso modo; traboccante di opere d’arte e oggetti preziosi, tutti pregevoli, ma in numero così eccessivo, e così malamente accostati, da creare più l’impressione di un magazzino, che dell’abitazione di un amante del bello.  
Un atteggiamento del genere era di solito figlio di una grande fortuna conquistata di recente: un uomo ricco di antica nobiltà, come il dezar, come Trahern, avrebbe trovato svilente e di cattivo gusto mettersi tanto in mostra.  
Krover apparteneva alla terza generazione: era stato suo nonno, in gioventù, a rendere la già fiorente compagnia mercantile di famiglia una delle più grandi e ricche dell’Impero… ma a quanto pareva il bisogno di fare la ruota non era ancora sfumato. Un peccato, quel difetto, perché per altro era un brillante e accorto uomo d’affari; di pochi scrupoli, forse, ma non del tutto privo di coscienza.  
   
[ _Il dezar non avrebbe voluto legami con la sua famiglia, se non avesse avuto buona considerazione di lui._ ]  
   
Quel pensiero però non serviva a consolarlo. E chissà se Talisha condivideva la stessa inclinazione al lusso.  
   
[ _Spero che sia una sciocca ragazza vanesia, che sia superficiale e di cattivo carattere… perché mai, mai, Trahern possa amarla. Perché non si affezioni a lei nemmeno vivendole accanto tutta la vita._ ]  
   
E che vita pensi sarebbe la sua, se dovesse passarla accanto a una donna tanto spiacevole?  
Gli sussurrò la coscienza, e subito si sentì in colpa, ma non del tutto.  
   
Restò a guardare mentre Talisha, preceduta dai genitori, scendeva dalla carrozza. Non era molto alta, e la sua costituzione era minuta; i lunghi capelli scuri erano raccolti, ma morbidi riccioli le incorniciavano il volto. Indossava un abito dal taglio semplice e squisito, rosso scuro, e non portava gioielli, anche se era evidente che la lunga fila di bottoni decorativi sul fronte del vestito era composta da vere perle, e non da semplice vetro dipinto.  
Roshan la osservò pochi istanti e voltò il viso, non volendo assistere al momento in cui i due promessi sposi si sarebbero rivolti la parola, si sarebbero sorrisi… forse abbracciati?  
Presto sarebbe venuto il suo turno di darle il benvenuto, e avrebbe dovuto sorridere come se gli facesse piacere incontrarla, ma ora, anche solo per poco, voleva solo fingere che lei non fosse lì.  
   
~°~  
   
Roshan per tutto il giorno fece del suo meglio per restare ai margini. Limitò la propria presenza all’accogliere gli ospiti, e poi al pranzo; fu cortese, cordiale, fece del suo meglio per sembrare di buonumore, ma appena possibile si defilò con la scusa dello studio. Non era un pretesto menzognero, in fondo, e gli sembrò addirittura che Barion Krover approvasse la sua defezione: giovane responsabile, a preferire lo studio allo svago.  
Di svago ne avrebbe avuto ben poco, passando il pomeriggio a osservare Trahern e Talisha insieme… già per tutto il pranzo aveva continuato a lanciare loro occhiate furtive, a guardarli di sottecchi, mentre spezzettava il cibo nel piatto senza mangiare quasi nulla;non avrebbe sopportato un minuto di più, per quel giorno.  
Per un paio d’ore riuscì a concentrarsi, e mise tutto se stesso nello studio dell’etica, chino su scritti vecchi di secoli. Era una delle sue materie preferite: studiarne l’evoluzione, compararla attraverso la storia e le culture, cercare di calarsi in mentalità lontane dalla sua e capirle… era un autentico piacere per lui, un modo per migliorarsi, non solo uno strumento necessario alla diplomazia.  
Ma nel mezzo dello studio, senza che lo volesse e senza che potesse evitarlo, l’immagine di Trahern e Talisha seduti l’uno accanto all’altra al banchetto gli riempì la mente, come un lampo, e non se ne volle più andare.  
Il sorriso gentile di lui, mentre la ragazza gli raccontava qualcosa, e il modo in cui lei lo guardava, affascinato e curioso, tanto che forse non avrebbe osato, se lui avesse potuto vederla. Però le si leggeva in volto che quella curiosità era innocente, forse anche ammirata. E, se non s’ingannava, c’era anche sollievo nella sua espressione.  
Pensandoci, non doveva essere facile nemmeno per lei: incontrava l’uomo che sarebbe diventato suo marito senza sapere nulla su di lui e sul suo carattere. Doveva aver conosciuto l’agitazione, alla notizia di quell’incontro… e quello che forse anche a lei era apparso, fino a quel momento, un avvenimento lontano e ancora evanescente, aveva preso solidità.  
Con la differenza che per Talisha il matrimonio poteva essere una fuga dalle corte catene paterne, e che l’incontro con uno sposo gentile e bello doveva aver diradato i suoi timori.  
Per lui, invece…  
Intrecciò le braccia sul libro davanti a sé e vi poggiò la testa, con gli occhi socchiusi.  
Talisha non sembrava una cattiva persona, almeno a una prima impressione; aveva un viso dolce e un sorriso gentile… forse avrebbe dovuto augurarsi che Trahern l’apprezzasse, e finisse, con il tempo, per innamorarsi di lei. Almeno sarebbe stato felice, matrimonio combinato o no.  
Sì, quella era l’unica cosa giusta; matura, logica e di buonsenso… avrebbe dovuto parlarne con Trahern e spingerlo in quella direzione, passare meno tempo insieme a lui, levarselo dalla testa. L’unica cosa giusta, quella che non sarebbe mai riuscito a fare.  
   
***  
   
Roshan avrebbe passato ognuno di quei giorni da solo, fosse stato per lui; avrebbe pregato Jaldon di tenergli ore di lezione supplementari, di assegnargli saggi di economia da scrivere, analisi storico-sociali, intere pagine di poemi da imparare a memoria. Tutto per stare lontano da Talisha, da Krover, e da quello che rappresentavano, e magari riuscire persino a dimenticarsi della loro presenza. Così però le lodi alla sua diligenza si darebbero trasformate in lamentele per la sua scortesia, e di riflesso la critica avrebbe colpito anche il dezar, e lui non voleva niente del genere.  
Per quanto possibile, cercava di far coincidere quei momenti di obbligo sociale con quelli in cui Trahern era impegnato con Krover, ed evitare di vederlo così al fianco di Talisha; già gli era sufficiente restare a guardare mentre, seduti vicini a pranzo e a cena, facevano conversazione tra loro, apparentemente così sereni e lieti che sembrava si frequentassero da sempre.  
Cercava di limitare i danni, insomma, anche se si sentiva sciocco nel farlo, perché non vederli non riusciva comunque a mettere a tacere la sua gelosia.  
Arrivato al terzo giorno, ancora doveva decidere cosa pensare di quella ragazza; desiderava odiarla, ma lei non gli aveva dato alcun motivo per farlo.  
A parte portargli via Trahern.  
   
Roshan la osservò, mentre assistevano alla recita all’aperto nel parco del castello; uno spettacolo privato, riservato a un pubblico costituito da non più di trenta persone. Gli attori della compagnia erano eccezionali, di grande e meritata fama, l’opera era una commedia ricca di sagace umorismo a cui aveva già assistito una volta, un paio d’anni prima, e che gli era molto piaciuta. In condizioni diverse sarebbe stato entusiasta di rivederla, non si sarebbe perso una sola parola, avrebbe avuto occhi solo per gli attori, cercando di cogliere ogni loro espressione, ogni inflessione nella voce. Tutto ciò su cui riusciva a concentrarsi, invece, era Talisha, seduta poco distante da lui, su una delle panche di pietra disposte a semicerchio davanti al palco.  
La ragazza sembrava deliziata: c’era quasi sempre il sorriso sulle sue labbra, e quando rideva il suo riso era sommesso, quasi timido, eppure lasciava trasparire un divertimento genuino. Sembrava spensierata e felice, e forse lo era; d’altra parte godeva di molta più libertà in quei giorni presso di loro di quanta ne avesse nel collegio che frequentava, e questo nonostante avesse sempre un sorvegliante accanto, quando non era in compagnia di Trahern, o del proprio padre. Come in quel momento.  
Roshan spostò la propria attenzione sulla persona che sedeva accanto a Talisha: era uno dei segretari di Krover, il più giovane. Doveva avere venticinque anni o poco più, e assisteva allo spettacolo con espressione severa e impassibile. Non un luccichio di divertimento nei suoi occhi, o un piccolo sorriso sulla sua bocca; forse gradiva poco l’essere impiegato come balia, quando ben altri avrebbero dovuto essere i suoi compiti. O forse, semplicemente, non possedeva il senso dell’umorismo.  
Roshan volse di nuovo il viso al palco, cercando di godersi lo spettacolo, per quanto le preoccupazioni gli consentivano. Tornò a ripetersi che angustiarsi per cose che non poteva cambiare non gli avrebbe portato nulla di buono, ma la voce pacata della razionalità non riusciva davvero a farsi sentire, nel chiasso delle emozioni.  
Così la commedia continuò e finì senza che lui vi prestasse attenzione; applaudì come il resto del pubblico, ma senza vera partecipazione. Quando venne il momento di andare si alzò, e voltandosi vide, dopo l’ultima fila di panchine, il dezar, Krover e Trahern; li guardò, chiedendosi da quanto tempo fossero lì, e se avessero assistito all’ultima parte della commedia.  
Normalmente si sarebbe affrettato verso Trahern, e glielo avrebbe chiesto; gli avrebbe domandato se già la conosceva, e se gli piaceva.  
Gli avrebbe chiesto anche se aveva voglia di andare in città, per rilassarsi e divertirsi un po’ dopo aver passato il pomeriggio a discutere di affari e di politica avrebbero potuto fare una passeggiata, e magari cenare fuori, rubando ancora un po’ di tempo insieme, solo per loro due.  
Invece lasciò che fosse Talisha ad andare avanti. Tutti la lasciarono: Aris e Larèn, la balia riluttante, le altre persone che avevano assistito allo spettacolo… tutti se ne andarono senza avvicinarsi e senza guardarli, come per discrezione. Soltanto lui restò immobile dov’era, a fissarli, mentre il dezar e Krover si allontanarono insieme, lasciando soli i due fidanzati.  
Avrebbe voluto sentire quello che si stavano dicendo… avrebbe voluto interromperli e separarli. Invece poteva solo restare dov’era, e vedere l’espressione gentile sul volto di Trahern, e Talisha che, davanti a lui, alzava il viso per guardarlo; immaginò che la ragazza stesse sorridendo. Era così esile, piccola, che quasi non arrivava alla spalla di Trahern. Senza volerlo gli balenò l’immagine di come sarebbe sembrata ancor più minuta, sotto di lui, la loro prima notte di nozze, e il pensiero gli serrò tanto il petto da rendergli doloroso respirare.  
Poi Trahern le offrì il braccio, e se ne andarono a passo lento, ancora discorrendo; imboccarono uno dei vialetti, e lui continuò a seguirli con gli occhi fino a quando sparirono dalla sua vista.  
   
 ~°~  
   
Fingere di non sentirsi bene era un espediente da bambini; disteso sul divano con due cuscini dietro la schiena, cercò di provare un po’ di vergogna verso se stesso, ma nemmeno poi troppa. Forse non era mai stato bravo a mentire, ma simulare quel malessere era stato facile: pallore e occhiaie li aveva ereditati dalle ultime tre notti insonni, ed era bastato lamentare un forte mal di testa e fingere delle vertigini durante la lezione di diritto, per essere all’istante spedito a riposare. Un vero e proprio ordine, non un consiglio.  
A portata di mano, sul tavolo, c’era una tazza d’infuso contro il mal di testa; non ne aveva bisogno, ma l’aveva sorseggiata quasi tutta, tanto per rendere la finzione più credibile. Era stato Jaldon in persona a portargliela e, in quella mezz’ora in cui gli aveva tenuto compagnia, l’aveva anche burberamente rimproverato per essersi stancato a tal punto. Logorarsi troppo, sui libri come in qualsiasi lavoro, era controproducente, se non dannoso: bisogna sapere quando fermarsi e riposare. Era un concetto semplice, anche alla portata dei bambini, possibile che un ragazzo intelligente come lui non ci avesse badato?  
Dietro quella ramanzina si percepiva chiaramente la preoccupazione, e Roshan ancora si sentiva un po’ in colpa verso l’insegnante, ma non abbastanza da confessare l’inganno.  
Dal divano su cui stava disteso aveva vista sulla terrazza; le porte a vetri erano aperte e poteva vedere un cielo blu intenso, libero da nuvole. Ogni tanto gli arrivava qualche refolo di piacevole brezza e un tenue profumo di fiori; forse, pensò, avrebbe potuto andare lì, all’aperto, per godere almeno un po’ di quella magnifica giornata.  
Ci rifletté qualche secondo, e decise che in fondo non aveva voglia di muoversi. Stirò il collo all’indietro, chiudendo gli occhi e detestandosi per quell’apatia, e in quel momento sentì bussare alla porta. Si raddrizzò, e voltandosi verso di essa invitò a venire avanti.  
Il senso di colpa ebbe un nuovo guizzo, nel vedere il dezar fare ingresso con l’apprensione sul volto.  
   
“Roshan, come ti senti? Jaldon mi ha detto che sei stato male.”  
   
Lui sorrise, facendo un vago gesto con la mano.  
   
“È solo affaticamento, e un po’ di vertigini se mi alzo in piedi… niente di grave.”  
“Non sarebbe meglio consultare un medico?”  
“No!... no, insomma, mi sembra un’esagerazione. Forse negli ultimi tempi mi sono stancato troppo, e il mio fisico ha deciso di chiedere una pausa senza consultarmi. Un po’ di riposo sarà sufficiente.”  
   
Il dezar sedette sulla poltroncina accanto a divano, ma dalla sua espressione non sembrava del tutto convinto.  
   
“Dico davvero. E Jaldon ha pensato bene di assicurarsi che mi riposi sospendendo tutte le lezioni per una settimana… mi ha anche vietato di studiare per conto mio, o di leggere troppo a lungo. Dice che devo riposare anche la mente, non solo il corpo. Finirò con il morire di noia!”  
   
Il dezar sorrise, annuendo, con una punta di divertimento.  
   
“Jaldon non ha torto. Hai sempre fatto più del necessario, e avuto molto più senso del dovere di quanto sia lecito aspettarsi da un bambino prima, e da un adolescente poi. Rallentare il ritmo non può certo nuocerti. E non parlo di una settimana soltanto.”  
“A me non pesa, anzi! E poi voglio qualcosa di cui poter essere orgoglioso… e che possa rendere orgoglioso anche voi.”  
“Lo sono già, e lo sono sempre stato; a dire il vero non mi dispiacerebbe se per una volta tu ti comportassi in modo irresponsabile come si addice a un ragazzo tanto giovane. Troppa diligenza, figliolo, potrebbe farti invecchiare prima del tempo.”  
“Magari non sono davvero diligente – ridacchiò Roshan – magari ho solo una personalità noiosa.”  
“No, non direi proprio.”  
   
Roshan mormorò un ringraziamento e abbassò li occhi, chiedendosi che ne avrebbe pensato il dezar dell’enorme irresponsabilità che era la sua relazione con Trahern; quella da sola compensava tutta la sua coscienziosità, e ogni mancato colpo di testa, qualsiasi grana, intemperanza e atto irragionevole dai suoi nove anni fino a quel momento.  
   
“Per oggi è bene che tu ti riposi, ma domani e dopodomani saranno i giorni conclusivi della Mezza Estate… i più belli e ricchi. Sarebbe un peccato se ti perdessi i banchetti e le feste che abbiamo organizzato. So che i balli non t’interessano molto, ma ci saranno altri spettacoli privati, concerti, competizioni di scherma e di tiro con l’arco. Spero davvero che te la sentirai di venire.”  
“Ma certo! Come ho detto, è un po’ di stanchezza; domani starò benissimo.”  
   
Roshan sorrise, ma avrebbe desiderato solo poter dormire attraverso tutti e due i giorni successivi. Forse sarebbe riuscito a trovare una scusa per prolungare la propria assenza, ma sarebbe stato difficile: non voleva insistere sul malessere, per non destare inutili preoccupazioni, e con Jaldon che aveva sospeso le lezioni gli restavano ben pochi pretesti cui aggrapparsi. Disertare del tutto i banchetti e le occasioni sociali sarebbe stato visto come un atto di scortesia, e l’unica spiegazione che avrebbe avuto da dare non era certo confessabile.  
Avrebbe dovuto andare e, di nuovo, vedere…  
   
“Sì, va tutto bene – riprese, e si accorse che la parvenza di allegria era scomparsa dalla sua voce, lasciando il posto a una nota quasi disperata – Ho solo… ho solo bisogno di recuperare un po’ di sonno arretrato.”  
   
Quasi tremò, sotto lo sguardo intenso del dezar; Engath lo scrutava come se cercasse di scovare il perché del suo tentennamento.  
   
“Roshan, c’è qualcosa che non va?”  
   
Lui scosse la testa, sforzando il sorriso migliore che poteva.  
   
“È colpa del mal di testa, che non è ancora passato… e della luce che mi dà fastidio.”  
   
Il dezar lo fissò ancora per qualche secondo, poi si alzò e andò a tirare le tende. Quando tornò da lui gli si leggevano ancora in viso preoccupazione e incertezza, e Roshan si diede dell’idiota, per essersi lasciato scappare un così chiaro segno di cedimento.  
   
“Lo sai, vero, che se qualcosa ti preoccupa me ne puoi parlare.”  
   
Se possibile, quella gentilezza tanto paterna riusciva a farlo stare peggio.  
   
“Lo so. Ma non c’è niente, davvero. È solo stanchezza… niente che una lunga dormita non possa aggiustare.”  
   
L’espressione del dezar non era del tutto convinta, ma accettò le sue parole, e Roshan ringraziò la discrezione nobiliare che aveva tanto criticato, ai tempi in cui tutti avevano controvoglia lasciato Trahern al proprio auto-inflitto isolamento.  
   
“Ti lascio riposare allora, e disporrò che nessuno ti disturbi.”  
“Grazie.”  
   
Sorrise, augurandosi di sembrare spontaneo a sufficienza.  
   
~°~  
   
Bussarono di nuovo, molto più tardi. L’ora di cena era passata da un pezzo; si era fatto portare un pasto leggero in camera, e il cameriere era già passato a ritirare i piatti.  
Roshan non invitò a entrare, e si alzò per aprire di persona, ma non osava sperare che alla porta ci fosse chi lui desiderava.  
E, invece, fu proprio Trahern che si trovò davanti.  
   
“Ti disturbo, Roshan?”  
   
Lui lo afferrò per una mano e lo tirò dentro. Trahern percorse qualche passo nella stanza e si voltò verso di lui, in attesa, e lo chiamò. Roshan richiuse in fretta la porta; non gli rispose, non gli diede il tempo di dire un’altra parola: gli fu subito addosso, stringendolo con impeto. Poggiò la fronte tra il suo collo e la spalla, e a occhi chiusi respirò il suo profumo, si immerse nel suo calore, che da troppi giorni gli mancava. Si sentì abbracciare, sentì un _‘Roshan’_ sussurrato e pieno d’amore, e per un momento il cuore gli divenne più leggero.  
Accarezzò il volto di Trahern, lo tenne tra le mani mentre lo baciava con un bisogno disperato, avido; un bacio lungo, che terminò solo quando non ebbe più fiato, e si staccò da lui con un singulto, chinando la fronte contro la sua spalla.  
Per un po’ Trahern non disse nulla, e si limitò ad abbracciarlo, a carezzargli la testa, scivolando lungo il collo e poi la schiena, di nuovo e ancora, lento e consolatorio.  
   
“Volevo sapere come stavi, ma ho già avuto la mia risposta.”  
   
Disse Trahern, e Roshan si strinse a lui un po’ più forte.  
   
“Scusami. Lo so che è infantile e… e stupido, ma non riuscivo più a sopportare.”  
“Tutti abbiamo il diritto a essere infantili, qualche volta.”  
“Non in certi frangenti. Non per _questo_.”  
“Roshan…”  
“E se non riesco a sopportare di vederti con lei per questi pochi giorni, come farò per il tempo a venire?”  
“Non pensare al tempo a venire; non sai cosa ti riserva.”  
“Lo so, invece! Mi riserva il tuo matrimonio con lei! E da giorni non faccio che pensarci, è come un tarlo malefico che si divora la mia sanità mentale. Vi guardo, e ho voglia di urlare, di mettermi tra voi, di separarvi!”  
Roshan sapeva che avrebbe fatto meglio a zittirsi, ma non ci riusciva; le parole gli uscivano di getto, piene di frustrazione, di rabbia, e di qualcosa che somigliava tanto a un’implorazione. La voce lo tradiva, di tanto in tanto, tremando e strozzandosi in gola, ma non poteva smettere.  
“Vi guardo, seduti vicini, o mentre passeggiate, mentre parlate e vi sorridete, e non lo sopporto. Non lo tollero. Non tollero nemmeno che lei cammini al tuo braccio, come posso reggere l’idea di un matrimonio? Se ci penso mi sento mancare l’aria, e tuttavia non riesco a smettere… sarà tua moglie. È con lei che vivrai, con lei che condividerai il letto, e ti darà dei figli, e sarete una famiglia. Non ce la faccio, davvero, non posso. Lei ti avrà per sé, e invece…”  
“Roshan, cerca di -”  
“ _Tu sei mio!_ ”  
   
Quelle tre parole sembravano allo stesso tempo un’implorazione, un’accusa e un proclama; gli uscirono di bocca a voce troppo alta, e lo lasciarono quasi senza fiato; il silenzio, dopo, sembrò troppo denso. Troppo denso, e troppo lungo.  
   
“Mi dispiace – mormorò, tornando a chinare la testa contro Trahern – mi dispiace. Non intendevo… scusami.”  
“Scusami tu – rispose Trahern, e il suo tono addolorato fece rialzare il viso a Roshan – per non aver capito.”  
“Non aver capito cosa?”  
“Non aver capito te, non aver capito quanto… quanto…”  
“Quanto ti amo?”  
   
Trahern annuì, e la sua espressione era tanto contrita che Roshan, nonostante tutto, sorrise.  
   
“Non lo avevo capito del tutto nemmeno io, fino a poco tempo fa. Fino a quando non mi sono reso conto che le tue nozze sono una realtà che si sta avvicinando.”  
“Ti amo anch’io, Roshan. E non te l’avevo ancora detto.”  
“Ma l’avevo capito lo stesso, sai? Non sono mica…”  
   
S’interruppe di colpo, avvampando, e Trahern, inarcando un sopracciglio, terminò la frase per lui.  
   
“Cieco?”  
   
Roshan ridacchiò, ma presto la risata si trasformò in un singulto doloroso; le lacrime gli punsero gli occhi, e la voce gli passò in gola a fatica.  
   
“Io non so come farò. Non lo so.”  
   
L’abbraccio di Trahern si fece un po’ più stretto, le sue labbra lasciarono baci leggeri fra i suoi capelli. Roshan si abbandonò a quella consolazione, e per qualche minuto gli sembrò quasi che la sua angoscia si attenuasse. Il presente, almeno, quei momenti, erano suoi e basta.  
   
“Io invece lo so, quello che farò.”  
   
Trahern allentò l’abbraccio, compì un passo indietro, e se ne staccò del tutto. La determinazione sul suo volto, pensò Roshan, doveva somigliare a quella con cui aveva guidato i suoi uomini in battaglia. Trahern fece per muoversi in avanti, verso la porta, e Roshan d’istinto lo fermò.  
   
“Dove vai?”  
“Da Krover. A rompere il contratto.”  
   
Roshan non ebbe nemmeno la forza di trasalire; non ebbe bisogno di fingere vertigini, il mondo sembrò davvero vorticare. Come paralizzato, restò muto e immobile per qualche secondo, a guardare Trahern che gli scivolava dalle mani e si avvicinava alla porta.  
Poi riacquistò un po’ di autocontrollo, e si slanciò a bloccarlo ancora, afferrandolo per un braccio e tirandolo indietro.  
   
“Trahern! Non puoi!”  
“Certo che posso. Anche se è firmato da mio padre, ora ho la libertà di oppormi. E anche il motivo.”  
“Non intendo questo! Voglio dire… _non puoi!_ Ti prego!”  
   
La nota di panico fu penosamente evidente alle sue stesse orecchie, e non sfuggì a quelle di Trahern.  
   
“Perché? Stare insieme è quello che desideriamo entrambi.”  
“E io non ho mai desiderato qualcosa così tanto, ma… conosci le conseguenze, per chi rompe il contratto. Il danno economico, e quello sociale. Le alleanze che potrebbe costare alla tua famiglia…”  
“Credi che me ne importi?”  
“Importa a me! Dopo tutto quello che tuo padre ha fatto per me, dopo che mi ha dato una casa, una famiglia e tutte le migliori opportunità, come posso ricambiare danneggiandolo? Non so a quanto ammonti la penale che dovrebbe pagare, per la rottura del contratto, ma considerata la posizione di entrambe le famiglie, immagino che sia molto alta. E che quasi di certo comprenda anche proprietà, non solo denaro. Non avrei più il coraggio di guardarlo in faccia… né lui, né i tuoi fratelli.”  
   
Trahern prese un profondo respiro, e irrigidì ancor più la postura.  
   
“Ti eri opposto anche al rendere pubblica la nostra relazione, avrei dovuto immaginare che non mi avresti lasciato fare questo.”  
“Se ascoltassi solo i miei sentimenti, ti spingerei fuori da quella porta e ti accompagnerei io stesso da Krover, e così potrei tornare a respirare… a considerare i giorni che passano solo come _giorni che passano_ , e non come un conto alla rovescia. Ma non posso. Ho un debito troppo grande.”  
“Così grande da sacrificarvi entrambe le nostre felicità?”  
   
Roshan abbassò gli occhi; cercò di dominare il tremare del respiro, di cacciare la manciata di spine che sentiva premere nel cuore.  
   
“Ti prego, non dirlo; è già tutto così difficile.”  
   
Le mani di Trahern lo cercarono; risalirono lungo le sua braccia, si posarono sulle sue spalle; Roshan lo guardò, e vide la determinazione di poco prima sostituita da un’espressione di sconfitta che lo fece sentire ancora peggio. Tuttavia Trahern provò a sorridere, e nella sua voce la durezza fu rimpiazzata dalla comprensione.  
   
“Andiamo a sederci.”  
   
Appena furono sul divano, distesi, più che seduti, Roshan tornò fra le braccia di Trahern; cercò di rilassarsi nel suo abbraccio, di trovare la calma nell’alzarsi e abbassarsi del suo petto, su cui poggiò la testa.  
   
“Non essere arrabbiato.”  
“Non lo sono, Roshan. Non con te. Tu hai solo la colpa di essere troppo leale.”  
“Non esiste la troppa lealtà.”  
“Invece sì, a quanto pare; non credo avrei avuto tanta coscienza, a parti inverse. Avrei perseguito ciò che desidero, e basta, senza preoccuparmi dei danni collaterali.”   
“ _Danni collaterali._ – sorrise - È un’espressione militare.”  
“Ma calzante.”  
   
Roshan chiuse gli occhi, rilassandosi sotto le carezze di Trahern; era un tocco tranquillizzante, che al tempo stesso lo calmava e risvegliava il desiderio che provava per lui.  
Trahern avrebbe tenuto così anche Talisha, un giorno?  
Scacciò il pensiero con un bacio, e gli infilò una mano sotto la camicia; percorse il suo petto su e giù, muovendo le dita come zampe di ragno, e infine gliela posò sul cuore.  
   
“Mi sei mancato, in questi giorni… in queste sere. Quando sarai sposato…”  
“Non potremo più stare insieme così tanto.”  
   
Roshan annuì, si accomodò meglio contro di lui. Un’idea lo colpì, e si sentì avvampare, con il cuore che accelerava il ritmo.  
   
“C’è qualcosa che mi permetterebbe di starti vicino tutti i giorni… e di poterci vedere spesso, da soli, fino a tardi, in modo del tutto legittimo.”  
“E quale sarebbe?”  
“Se… se diventassi il tuo segretario. Dovrai averne uno, e se fossi io…”  
“I tuoi progetti per il futuro non hanno mai avuto a che fare con l’essere il segretario di qualcuno! Hai tutte le doti per una brillante carrie-”  
   
Roshan lo zittì poggiandogli un dito sulle labbra.  
   
“Era un sogno, sì, ma non è poi così importante. Se davvero intraprendessi la carriera diplomatica dovrei viaggiare, e se prima di conoscerti l’idea mi allettava, adesso… adesso penso che vorrebbe solo dire ulteriore separazione.  
“Non voglio rubarti in futuro che meriti – Trahern si scostò dalla sua mano, e l’afferrò nella propria – il futuro che volevi.”  
“Il futuro che voglio mi è già stato rubato, quindi lascia che in cambio mi prenda quello che posso.”  
“E volevi ridare lustro al nome della tua famiglia; come potrai, in questo modo?”  
“Non fa niente. E ho vissuto quasi più in questa famiglia, che in quella in cui sono nato… quindi la considero un po’ come mia.”  
“Lo è. E non solo _un po’_.”  
   
Roshan sorrise, accorgendosi che, a ogni parola che aveva pronunciato, il suo proposito si era fatto più saldo.  
   
“Avrai bisogno di un segretario. Anche di più: Krover se ne è portati dietro tre. Ma io naturalmente sarei per te quello più fidato, vero?”  
“Ti toccherà leggere per me ogni documento e ogni lettera, assistere a interminabili sedute dell'Assemblea… non rabbrividisci già per la noia?”  
“Mi aspetto di essere generosamente ricompensato. E non parlo di denaro.”  
   
Sotto il suo tono scherzoso s’intuiva una nota del tutto opposta: seria, quasi disperata.  
   
“Roshan, quello che mi chiedi… come posso acconsentire?”  
“Fallo e basta! Ti prego. Così avremmo ancora del tempo per noi… e, se faremo attenzione, potremo continuare a stare insieme. Non capisci? Non è un sacrificio, per me!”  
   
Trahern non disse nulla, e temendo una risposta negativa Roshan provò una fitta di panico; gli strinse le dita su un braccio, con più forza del necessario.  
   
“Se rifiuti non ti perdonerò! È l’unica possibilità per continuare a stare insieme… l’unica che posso permettermi!”  
   
Il silenzio si protrasse ancora; Roshan poggiò la fronte su quella di Trahern, e a occhi chiusi attese una risposta. Forse si trattò solo di secondi, di meno di un minuto, ma gli sembrò un’eternità. Pregava di udire parole che l’avrebbero colmato di sollievo, che gli avrebbero dato almeno un possibile futuro insieme, per quanto clandestino.  
Il suo cuore, che già batteva veloce, ebbe un balzo, quando la mano di Trahern si posò sulla sua nuca.  
   
“Va bene. Anche se mi sembra ingiusto nei tuoi confronti... va bene. Lascio vincere l’egoismo, perché ti voglio vicino.”  
“Io sono stato egoista a chiedertelo. Siamo entrambi egoisti l’uno per l’altro… e per me è perfetto così.”  
   
   
_________________  
 


	24. Chapter 24

**Tenebra e Luce**  
   
Capitolo 24  
   
___________________  
   
   
Dymeere era bella, meravigliosa.  
Era un gioiello di tale perfezione da non sembrare nemmeno vera. Elhaz gliel’aveva descritta, in certe pigre serate davanti al fuoco; i suoi palazzi dalle facciate ricche di marmi pregiati, le grandi vetrate policrome, le torri slanciate… ampi, lunghissimi viali, e canali attraversati da ponti aggraziati.  
Tante e tante fontane; semplici, con l’unica funzione di fornire ristoro agli assetati, o monumentali, trionfi di statue e zampilli; di marmo candido o di pietra dipinta, lungo i viali o al centro delle piazze, aveva perso il conto di quante ne aveva viste.  
C’erano portici con colonne snelle che si attorcigliavano su loro stesse e lucidi pavimenti a mosaico; giardini dove tutto, ogni singolo filo d’erba, ogni foglia di ogni albero e petalo di fiore, sembrava rispondere a un ordine preciso e curatissimo. Non era solo la sua architettura ad averlo stupito, ma anche i suoi abitanti; quanti accenti aveva sentito, in quei giorni. Quante lingue, quanti dialetti... tanto diversi fra loro quanto lo erano le persone.  
Feoh aveva visto uomini dalla pelle più scura del cuoio, e lunghissimi, folti capelli neri raccolti in innumerevoli trecce arrotolate sul capo come un turbante; altri dalla carnagione così pallida che sembrava non fosse mai stata toccata dal sole, con capelli d’un singolare biondo argenteo e occhi d'un grigio ultraterreno chiaro e trasparente. Uomini e donne con tatuaggi bluastri sulla fronte e gli zigomi, e i lobi allungati da massicci orecchini d'oro, altri che portavano veli trasparenti a coprire il volto, ornati da minuscoli campanelli d'argento che tintinnavano a ogni movimento.  
Cercava di non osservare troppo sfacciatamente tutta quella varietà umana, ma era difficile trattenersi, tanto ne era affascinato; nuovi colori, profumi, lingue e modi di vivere... era come scoprire un mondo del tutto nuovo.  
Sì, Elhaz gliel’aveva ben tratteggiata, quella città, con tanta cura e tali parole da far ben capire quanto l’amasse, e lui ne era stato geloso, perché aveva temuto che il suo amato avrebbe potuto farsi vincere dalla nostalgia, e andare via.  
Eppure, per quanto fossero state efficaci quelle descrizioni, non erano state sufficienti a prepararlo, e continuava a guardare a bocca aperta le meraviglie che lo circondavano.  
Persino i quartieri più umili, quelli abitati da povera gente, erano dignitosi; tristemente anonimi, privi di grazia ma ordinati e puliti.  
Sembrava quasi che la miseria, quella vera, che affama e abbrutisce, là non esistesse.  
   
E, invece, a suo modo esisteva. Elhaz gli aveva spiegato come funzionavano certe cose, lì. Coloro che non possedevano alcun mezzo di sussistenza, i nullatenenti, i poveracci, quelli che vi giungevano senza un soldo in tasca e in cerca di fortuna, avevano la possibilità di entrare nelle case di lavoro. Avevano così assicurati un letto e due pasti al giorno, e in cambio prestavano servizio per l’amministrazione cittadina; vestivano una semplice uniforme grigio scuro, e tenevano pulite le strade e i giardini, lavoravano nei campi fuori città, nelle botteghe, nei cantieri, nei mattatoi, ovunque il governatore e i direttori decidessero di assegnarli. Erano mansioni umili, spesso pesanti, per le quali ricevevano solo qualche spicciolo di compenso, ma potevano essere una base per costruirsi una posizione migliore… o semplicemente un modo per sfuggire all’indigenza. La città guadagnava manodopera a basso costo e strade libere da pezzenti, e quelli sapevano di poter contare su un posto caldo dove dormire, seppure in una camerata, e sull’andarci con qualcosa nello stomaco.  
   
 _“Dymeere è la capitale dell’Impero, la sua gemma: niente deve offuscare il suo splendore, non devono esistere motivi di vergogna. Ogni crimine viene punito severamente, anche un banale borseggiatore va incontro a pene che altrove sarebbero considerate eccessive, per un reato del genere. Pure accattoni e mendicanti non sono tollerati, ma viene data loro la possibilità di non essere un peso per la società.”_  
   
Ricordava bene il discorso di Elhaz, e ricordava di aver domandato che ne era di chi rifiutava di entrare nelle case di lavoro, preferendo una vita randagia. Razionalmente poteva essere incomprensibile, però persone del genere esistevano… persone che avrebbero preferito i morsi della fame e le notti all’addiaccio all’inquadrarsi in una simile disciplina.  
Elhaz aveva sorriso, scuotendo le spalle. La galera, aveva detto. Il bando dalla città. O punizioni peggiori, per i recidivi.   
Non gli aveva raccontato quali fossero, dette punizioni, ma le poteva immaginare.  
   
Feoh si chiese se non fosse il caso che anche lui andasse a cercare un posto in una casa di lavoro, prima di prosciugare tutti i fondi che aveva portato con sé.  
Provava vergogna per la propria vigliaccheria, ma il pensiero di ritrovarsi faccia a faccia con Elhaz lo riempiva di timore, di ansia… di senso di colpa, e di paura per una nuova e ben meritata punizione. Del terrore di sentire nuove parole piene di odio e disprezzo, ancor più definitive e spietate.  
Così aveva prolungato il viaggio verso Dymeere con superflue soste lungo la strada, combattuto tra la paura e il desiderio, e, arrivato a destinazione ormai da molti giorni, non aveva ancora avuto animo di presentarsi alle porte Kirshanar.  
Aveva passeggiato tutti i giorni intorno alle sue mura candide, era rimasto a lungo seduto su una panchina poco distante dall’ingresso principale, proprio come in quel momento, a osservare, oltre esse, torri, guglie e alti edifici; aveva visto persone entrare e uscire, a piedi, a cavallo, in carrozza… e, per entrare, molte erano state le volte in cui i visitatori erano stati fermati a quello che sembrava un posto di guardia. Solo dopo un colloquio con i sorveglianti, a volte solo dopo aver mostrato carte e documentazioni, veniva dato il permesso di entrare, da soli, o scortati da un custode.  
Feoh era giunto alla conclusione che coloro che andavano e venivano liberamente dovevano essere maghi e stregoni che lì risiedevano, mentre le persone che venivano fermate erano probabilmente visitatori che dovevano incontrare qualcuno all’interno della cittadella, persone che volevano assumere uno stregone. Forse alcuni avevano già un incontro fissato con uno di loro, mentre altri si presentavano ancora ignari di chi avrebbero incontrato, e del _se_ le loro richieste sarebbero state accolte.  
Elhaz gli aveva detto, dopotutto, che l’entrata al Kirshanar non era libera; solo per la Festa di Primavera, e a volte per altre occasioni eccezionali, esso apriva le proprie porte a tutti, perché chiunque potesse ammirarne la bellezza. Lo si poteva visitare, in parte: viali, templi, giardini, e alcuni edifici prestigiosi. Peccato che quelli fossero invece gli ultimi due giorni della festa di Mezza Estate, e che l’evento speciale non si sarebbe ripetuto.  
Avrebbe potuto asserire di aver bisogno di un theilan, e così guadagnarsi l’entrata, ma di certo gli avrebbero assegnato una guida, e non avrebbe avuto libertà di movimento.  
Avrebbe potuto chiedere di Elhaz, ma non credeva che lui avrebbe mai acconsentito a farlo entrare, se gli avessero riferito che un uomo dai capelli rossi aveva chiesto di lui.  
Di altri stregoni non ne conosceva… sapeva solo il nome dei maestri di Elhaz, e con tutta probabilità nemmeno loro sarebbero stati entusiasti della sua presenza.  
Si alzò e, a passo lento, continuando a osservare l’entrata, fece una piccola passeggiata, fino a giungere a poca distanza dal portone, e lì si fermò ancora una volta, tormentato, a osservare.  
Se almeno il destino avesse fatto uscire Elhaz in quel momento, mettendoli faccia a faccia… forse così, nell’emozione immediata, le sue paure sarebbero svanite, e avrebbe potuto farsi avanti, costringere Elhaz ad ascoltarlo.  
Ma, in tutti quei giorni, non lo aveva mai visto uscire. Se aveva lasciato il Kirshanar, doveva averlo fatto quando lui non era lì, a compiere la sua inutile ronda, oppure a bordo di una carrozza.  
Procedendo così non sarebbe mai riuscito a incontrarlo; doveva tentare, almeno. La scusa dell’aver bisogno di un theilan poteva andare bene, dopotutto, e una volta dentro poteva sperare di incrociare Elhaz, oppure chiedere di lui… si sarebbe inventato qualcosa sul momento, l’importante era agire, andare oltre all’angoscia che lo aveva immobilizzato tanto a lungo.  
Si avvicinò alla grande entrata, con il cuore che gli batteva in gola e una sensazione di stordimento che faceva somigliare tutto a un sogno; un evento irreale, a cui non poteva sottrarsi, e su cui non aveva alcun potere.  
La parte destra del portone, la più vasta, era destinata alle carrozze e ai cavalieri, mentre a sinistra passavano coloro che andavano a piedi; fu lì che si diresse.  
Perché chiedere di un theilan, si chiese. Avrebbe potuto dire di aver bisogno di un morvan, e provare a fare qualche domanda, quando…  
E si rese conto che probabilmente nessuno si presentava chiedendo di un morvan come se nulla fosse, come ci si reca dal sarto o dal fabbro, visti quali erano gli incarichi che venivano affidati loro; doveva esserci una certa segretezza, discrezione. E di sicuro lui non aveva l’aspetto di chi poteva permettersi di assoldare uno stregone di quel genere. Un assassino a pagamento, niente meno.  
   
Si fermò appena sulla soglia, esitando ancora una volta, con gli occhi bassi fissi sulla pavimentazione candida, venata d’azzurro e d’argento.  
   
“Mi sembri combattuto.”  
   
Disse una voce, facendogli rialzare di scatto lo sguardo. C’era un giovane uomo davanti a lui, di forse trent’anni, dai lisci capelli biondo scuro; vestiva di blu, e c’erano eleganti ricami dorati lungo il bordo e il bavero del suo lungo soprabito. Ricami simili, ricordò Feoh, li aveva visti anche su alcuni dei vestiti di Elhaz.  
   
“Scusa se mi intrometto – continuò lo sconosciuto – ma ti ho visto spesso qui intorno, negli ultimi tempi. Resti a guardare a distanza, ti avvicini, torni ad allontanarti, sempre con quell’aria pensierosa. Questa volta credevo ti fossi finalmente deciso, e invece…”  
   
Il suo tono era gentile, ma non mancava una nota di divertimento. Feoh continuò a tacere, studiandolo, ancora preso alla sprovvista, e sul volto dell’altro comparve un’espressione dispiaciuta.  
   
“Perdonami, non avevo capito fossi muto.”  
“Non sono muto.”  
   
Rispose, finalmente, e con una punta d’irritazione. Il suo interlocutore non ne sembrò toccato; gli si avvicinò e tornò a sorridere, e fu chiara la sua piccola presa in giro.  
   
“Hai bisogno dell’aiuto di uno di noi? O sei qui per consultare le nostre biblioteche?”  
“Ho… bisogno di qualcuno, ma non so se riuscirò…”  
Le parole gli morirono in gola, mentre ancora una volta pensava a quanto poco fosse probabile che Elhaz accettasse di incontrarlo.  
“Non preoccuparti. Non sei il primo che esita, davanti ai nostri cancelli, ma non c’è bisogno di avere soggezione, o timori: se cerchi aiuto, ti sarà dato. Ora, se vuoi entrare, seguimi.”  
   
L’uomo si voltò, facendogli un cenno, e s’incamminò. Ancora incredulo, Feoh s’affrettò a seguirlo; non immaginava d’essere stato notato, in quei giorni, o che il suo tormento fosse stato tanto evidente, ma era stato così assorto nei propri pensieri da non rendersi conto dell’impressione che dovevano fare, quei suoi appostamenti.  
Si affiancò alla sua guida e lo guardò in viso, studiando la sua espressione serena, dal vago sorriso. Incontrarlo era stata una fortuna, si era guadagnato l’entrata, ma ciò non lo toglieva dagli impicci.  
   
“Dunque, di che hai bisogno?”  
“Un theilan.”  
   
Rispose, evasivo, e intanto si guardò intorno, mentre percorrevano il viale d’entrata. Più avanti, davanti a loro si allargava in una piazza, con al centro una fontana che sembrava fatta di cristallo; da lì dipartivano altre vie che si addentravano nella cittadella. Abbracciò con lo sguardo tutto ciò che poteva: palazzi, giardini, strade alberate.  
 _Alberi in fiore_ , notò, stranito. Come potevano esserlo, in estate inoltrata?  
   
“Un theilan, certo. Per una guarigione, o per protezione?”  
   
Feoh lo guardò, senza capire, e l’uomo fece un vago gesto con la mano.  
   
“Protezione. Non vengono a cercarci solo per operare guarigioni, ma anche per proteggere chi teme per la propria vita, o per cercare di contrastare l’opera dei nostri colleghi morvan… sciogliere maledizioni, tentare di prevenirle. Ma non credo sia il tuo caso, vero?”  
“No. È una guarigione… in un certo senso.”  
“Allora vieni – disse l’altro, posandogli una mano sulla schiena e guidandolo – andiamo a sedere su quella panchina, e raccontami.”  
   
Dunque, pensò Feoh, quello era un theilan. Ora non poteva più tergiversare, e inventarsi una storia gli sembrava tanto stupido quanto inutile. Meglio chiedere direttamente di Elhaz, meglio dire di dover riparare a un torto, e sperare nella comprensione dello sconosciuto, che fino a quel momento si era mostrato gentile.  
Gli sedette accanto, su una panca di legno tirato a lucido, sotto un albero dai rami carichi di fiori bianchi; risaltavano in modo straordinario contro il blu intendo del cielo, e poteva sentire il loro delicato profumo.  
Magia… poteva la magia alterare anche il ritmo della natura, dunque?  
Restò con il viso alzato a guardare i rami fioriti, raccogliendo le idee; non era raccontare a quell’uomo il motivo della sua visita, ad agitarlo. Quello era facile, sarebbe stato anzi un momento di sollievo, poter accennare a qualcuno le colpe che aveva tenuto segrete dentro di sé con tutti gli altri. Non sarebbe stato sufficiente a liberarsi la coscienza, ma sentiva il bisogno di ammetterle ad alta voce. Forse non sarebbe riuscito a dire ogni cosa, forse non avrebbe avuto l’animo di raccontare il peggio, ma almeno…  
Tornò a voltarsi verso il theilan, che, paziente, attendeva.  
   
“Prima di raccontarti tutto, posso sapere il tuo nome?”  
“Ma certo. Chiamami semplicemente Asher.”  
   
Feoh non colse subito. Per qualche secondo quello fu un semplice nome, e poi, con un tuffo al cuore, ricordò. Capì, e si sentì sbiancare.  
   
“Asher.”  
   
Mormorò; ora, lo sguardo gentile di Asher sembrava bruciare, e trapassarlo come un ferro rovente. O forse non era cambiato, forse erano solo le sue paure a farglielo percepire in modo diverso.  
   
“E tu sei Feoh.”  
   
Lui annuì, ancora scosso.  
   
“Come fai a saperlo?”  
   
“È semplice. Ovviamente Elhaz ti aveva descritto, nelle sue lettere. La prima volta che ti ho visto qui intorno hai attirato la mia attenzione, con il tuo aspetto e il tuo atteggiamento; e poi ti ho visto ancora, e ancora. Per diversi giorni ti ho tenuto d’occhio, ed eri sempre con quell’espressione sofferente e combattuta, scoraggiato e chiaramente arrabbiato con te stesso. Ero quasi certo della mia supposizione, ma, quando poco fa ti ho approcciato, mi sono permesso di aprire le mie barriere e assaggiare le tue emozioni. E lì ho avuto la certezza definitiva.”  
   
A occhi bassi e con un gran peso sulle spalle, Feoh si abbandonò contro lo schienale, sentendosi stanchissimo.  
   
“E che sapore avevano?”  
“Amaro.”  
   
Tornò ad alzare lo sguardo verso lo stregone, e non trovò sul suo viso il disprezzo che pensava d’incontrare.  
   
“Tu sai tutto, vero?”  
“Certo. Da molto tempo. So quali erano state le intenzioni di Elhaz due anni fa, e so come le ha portate a termine. Conosco da sempre quella che fu la sua vita di bambino ad Harkwald. Ho accolto Sherihel, e l’ho visto diventare Elhaz. E, in un certo senso, mi sembra di conoscere anche te.”  
“Immagino sia una conoscenza che avresti preferito evitare.”  
“Cosa sei venuto a cercare? Comprensione? Perdono?”  
“Io… non oso sperare, nel perdono. Non riesco a immaginare di ottenerlo, di… meritarlo. Non so nemmeno cosa dirò a Elhaz, se riuscirò a incontrarlo. È così _enorme_ , quello che vorrei dirgli, che non esistono le parole. O forse ci sono, ma io non sono in grado di trovarle.”  
   
Fece una pausa, e prima di parlare tornò a rivolgere gli occhi ai fiori bianchi.  
   
“Ma so che ho bisogno di vederlo, di sapere che è vicino. Nel peggiore ei casi potrei accontentarmi... di vederlo, e basta, anche senza dirgli nulla, anche da lontano, senza che lui si accorga di me.”  
“Lo pensi davvero?”  
“Forse mi basterebbe.”  
“Solo per un istante. E dopo, che faresti?”  
   
Per quello Feoh non aveva una risposta, e preferì tacere. Ci aveva pensato tante volte, inutilmente, ed era certo soltanto che non sarebbe riuscito a rassegnarsi alla perdita… e non avrebbe nemmeno più potuto nutrire speranze, e così sarebbe rimasto impantanato in uno stallo di cui non sapeva immaginare la fine. Anche di quello aveva paura, non solo di vedere l’odio sul viso di Elhaz.  
   
“Non sei abituato, vero, al non sapere come agire.”  
   
Feoh si volse ad Asher, studiandolo più attentamente. Era strano parlare con lui in quel modo, senza trovare traccia di un giudizio negativo; non c’era animosità, laddove si sarebbe aspettato avversione.  
Gentilezza dove avrebbe creduto normale l’insulto, accoglienza quando si sarebbe aspettato di essere cacciato via.  
   
“Elhaz mi aveva parlato di te, e dell’altro suo maestro. Aveva detto che siete stati voi a occuparvi di lui da quand’era un ragazzino, a insegnargli ogni cosa…”  
“Da quando io e Leryon lo incontrammo lungo la strada, stremato, a più di trenta miglia da qui. Aveva undici anni.”  
Feoh strinse i denti e rabbrividì, come per un dolore improvviso. Cercò di far finta di nulla, anche se senza dubbio Asher aveva colto la sua reazione.  
“Mi ero fatto l’idea che fossi più vecchio. D’altra parte, se lo hai incontrato quindici anni fa, ed eri già adulto allora…”  
“Sono probabilmente ben più vecchio di tuo padre, Feoh, ma la magia offre molte risorse a chi come me soffre di una certa vanità: mantengo l’aspetto che avevo decenni fa.”  
“Oh. Quindi… voi stregoni potete smettere d’invecchiare. Questa è una cosa che Elhaz non mi aveva detto.”  
“Non te l’ha detta perché non è vera. Gli anni passano per noi come per tutti, potremmo morire di vecchiaia, stremati e logorati, avendo il viso di un ventenne. Ma mantenere questo aspetto costa energie che solo chi è molto potente può permettersi di sprecare, e siamo in pochi, qui, a farlo. Io, Leryon e non più di una dozzina d’altri. Vanità, come ho detto.”  
“Per un momento avevo creduto…”  
“Che rimanessimo tutti eternamente giovani? Immagino che avresti patito, nell’invecchiare mentre Elhaz rimaneva sempre tale e quale.”  
“Questo è un problema che non sarebbe comunque esistito, vista la situazione.”  
   
Asher fece una specie di sorriso, un’espressione indecifrabile e appena percettibile; Feoh non riuscì a capire se in esso vi fosse comprensione, scherno, o compiacimento.  
   
“Ah, Feoh! Dall’idea che mi ero fatto di te, immaginavo che saresti venuto qui. Ma dopotutto, chi mai si sarebbe rassegnato a una fine del genere senza provare a reagire? Ti condurrei da lui, ma purtroppo non si trova qui.”  
   
Feoh sentì affondargli il cuore; d'istinto la sua mano andò al petto, a stringere il medaglione attraverso i vestiti.  
   
“Non si trova qui.”  
   
Ripeté, con una sorta di disperazione nella voce.  
   
“Tranquillizzati; è stato invitato a trascorrere la festività presso amici. Sarà assente solo per un paio di giorni ancora. Nel frattempo, forse, potresti provare a riguadagnare un po' di controllo emotivo: ne avrai bisogno, se davvero lo vuoi incontrare.”  
   
Feoh annuì; per qualche momento continuò a tenere stretto il medaglione, poi, lentamente, lasciò scivolare la mano.  
   
“Non dirgli che sono in città.”  
“Non ne avevo alcuna intenzione. Sono certo che vedere con i tuoi occhi la reazione di Elhaz,  quando ti avrà davanti senza alcun preavviso, sarà utile. Illuminante, direi. - Asher si alzò; fece un paio di passi e si voltò brevemente verso Feoh, mentre si allontanava – Torna fra una settimana; vieni alle dieci del mattino, e chiedi di me.”  
“Aspetta! Io non... non capisco perché mi stai aiutando.”  
   
Asher si fermò subito, ma ci volle qualche istante perché rispondesse, pur dandogli le spalle.  
   
“Per il momento non ho fatto nulla per aiutarti, direi.”  
“Avresti potuto scacciarmi, e fare qualcosa per essere certo che io non mi ripresentassi mai più. Visto che sai chi sono, e come mi comportai, mi aspettavo che mi avresti odiato... come mi odia Elhaz.”  
“Quanto ti costa, pronunciare quelle ultime parole; a nessuno potrebbe sfuggire la sofferenza che le intride. Non ho bisogno di farti del male, o di minacciarti: ti stai già punendo a sufficienza. In quanto all'odio, mio o di Elhaz... credo che sia un modo troppo semplicistico di descrivere i sentimenti in gioco.”  
   
Asher si voltò, e sul suo viso c’era una sorta di compassione.  
   
“Da me non hai nulla da temere, Feoh. Vai, adesso; ci rivedremo fra sette giorni.”  
“Ancora un momento! Per favore! Lui… sta bene? È felice? Ci ho pensato così tanto, da quando se n’è andato, e se lui davvero fosse felice senza di me…”  
“Cosa faresti, lo lasceresti in pace? Davvero riusciresti ad andartene senza parlargli?”  
   
Domanda difficile a cui rispondere. Forse la risposta giusta da dare era _‘lo lascerei in pace’_ , ma dire che ne sarebbe stato in grado equivaleva a menzogna. Forse avrebbe dovuto rispondere con ciò che gli pareva Asher avrebbe preferito sentirsi dire, ma anche quello sarebbe stato un inganno. Non poteva dir nulla, e guardò il theilan con occhi pieni di scoramento.  
   
“Non considerare già tutto perduto. E torna fra una settimana.”  
   
Ripeté Asher, e se ne andò.  
   
***  
   
Una settimana. Sembrava così poco, e così tanto. L’attesa sarebbe stata insopportabile, come quella che separa da un evento che spaventa, ma che è inevitabile… che si vorrebbe venisse il prima possibile, per finirla presto con quel mal di cuore, e allo stesso tempo si vorrebbe allontanare.  
Con la differenza che il mal di cuore non sarebbe finito, una volta incontrato Elhaz, lo sapeva.  
Feoh si guardò intorno, nella sua piccola stanza, nel sottotetto della locanda; dunque, restare lì, o cercare posto in una casa di lavoro? Saggezza avrebbe preferito la seconda ipotesi, ma immaginava che così facendo avrebbe dovuto sottostare a orari precisi, e avrebbe avuto meno libertà di movimento.  
No, per il momento no. Qualche soldo lo poteva guadagnare trovando da sé un lavoro saltuario, o che gli occupasse metà giornata, o solo qualche giorno della settimana; meglio così che vivere nella disciplina di in una specie di caserma. Era prima di tutto un cacciatore, ma c’erano altre cose che sapeva fare: macellare gli animali, preparare le pelli, lavorare il legno. Erano attività indispensabili in qualsiasi luogo, fosse un piccolo paese come Harkwald, o la grande capitale. Nel peggiore dei casi gli sarebbe andata bene anche fare lo sguattero di cucina: in quel momento della sua vita, trovare un lavoro era la minore delle sue preoccupazioni… non lo era per nulla, anzi: era l’unica cosa su cui si sentisse ottimista.  
   
Quella, ma forse, anche, ciò che Asher aveva detto.  
 _Non considerare già tutto perduto._  
Non voleva illudersi, non voleva sperare, ma quelle parole gli erano sembrate una tale benedizione che il fiato quasi gli era mancato.  
   
Portò la sedia davanti alla finestra della sua stanza e si posizionò lì, a guardare l’imbrunire; la luce dorata del tramonto, il cielo che si accendeva di striature rossastre e violacee, per poi tingersi lentamente di un blu profondo e magico, ultima luce, a sole ormai calato. L’ultima luce, prima che prendessero il sopravvento le tenebre notturne; così morbida e misteriosa, sembrava più bella di quella vivace e abbagliante del giorno.  
Restò quasi un’ora ad ammirare incantato quello spettacolo, e si rese conto che era la prima volta, da quando Elhaz era andato via, che riusciva a sentirsi davvero rapito davanti a qualcosa. Lo splendore di Dymeere e quello del Kirshanar lo avevano lasciato a bocca aperta, ma era stata un’ammirazione che non gli aveva toccato il cuore… era stata fredda come la loro bellezza, e mescolata alla soggezione.  
Quel tramonto, invece, quasi era riuscito a commuoverlo con i suoi colori, il silenzio, il modo aggraziato in cui era sfumato nel buio; gli aveva infuso una sensazione di calma che non avrebbe creduto possibile. Forse era solo un effetto momentaneo, forse era dovuto allo stato emotivo particolare che l’incontro con Asher gli aveva lasciato, ma era come si sentisse un po’ più… fiducioso? Forse non era la parola giusta, ma almeno l’angoscia che gli pesava sulle spalle si era un po’ attenuata; persino il solito, onnipresente mal di testa era ridotto a una fioca ombra. Non aveva dubbi che il mattino successivo quella sensazione sarebbe diminuita, forse addirittura sparita, ma per il momento voleva godersela appieno, riempirsene i polmoni e trarne quanta più forza poteva.  
   
____  
 


	25. Chapter 25

**Tenebra e Luce**  
   
Capitolo 25  
   
_________________  
   
   
Roshan guardò dalla finestra, che dava su una piccola piazza. C’erano gruppetti di bambini che giocavano, e adulti seduti su panchine all’ombra, intenti a leggere, o a chiacchierare; un fornaio aveva messo fuori dalla bottega un banco di vendita di focaccine al miele appena sfornate, e alla parte opposta della piazza un lavorante in uniforme grigia spazzava il selciato. Una scena tranquilla per un quartiere tranquillo.  
Il profumo delizioso dei dolci al miele giungeva fino a Roshan, lì al terzo e ultimo piano; fu tentato dallo scendere a comprarne un po’. Non aveva fame, si trattava solo di cedere alla golosità… ma una volta ogni tanto non c’era niente di male, giusto? Era sicuro che anche Trahern e Drest avrebbero gradito.  
   
“Che ne pensi, Roshan? Non è un posto grazioso?”  
“Oh, mi piace. Sia la zona che la casa.”  
   
Rispose, voltandosi, e Drest sorrise, soddisfatto per l’approvazione; Trahern, seduto di fronte a lui, storse la bocca in una smorfia scettica.  
   
“Tre stanze e un minuscolo terrazzo in un quartiere di meno che borghesucci. Potevi permetterti di più.”  
“Errato: non posso scialare, se voglio vivere nella nullafacenza facendomi bastare la mia rendita. E poi di stanze me ne sono sufficienti anche meno: che credi che me ne faccia di una seconda camera da letto? L’ho voluta per ospiti bisognosi di un rifugio segreto, se capisci cosa intendo.”  
“… solo tu potevi avere un’idea del genere.”  
“Comprendo che questo è il tuo modo di esprimere gratitudine, e lo accetto. E tu, Roshan, che ne pensi? Vi farà comodo avere una camera a disposizione in città, nel caso voleste un po’ d’intimità. Meglio qui che in un alberg… oh, sei diventato di una tonalità di rosso che non ho mai visto in natura!”  
   
Di essere avvampato Roshan si era già reso conto dalla temperatura rovente assunta dalle proprie guance, che la considerazione di Drest contribuì a incrementare. D’istinto guardò Trahern, che con una mano si stava massaggiando la tempia.  
   
“L-lui sa?”  
“Lui parla troppo. Ignoralo.”  
“Potresti dimostrarmi un po’ di gratitudine, Trahern: lascio la mia casa a vostra disposizione, per pura amicizia! Ho anche una copia delle chiavi per voi.”  
“Drest…”  
“Sul serio. Dovreste avere un posto dove poter stare soli e completamente tranquilli.”  
“Con te dall’altra parte del muro?”  
“Che c’entra? Io non v’infastidirei di sicuro. Ma se è questione di pudore, non c’è problema: posso anche uscire.”  
“E mettendo il caso, mio geniale e generoso amico, che tu trovassi una compagnia amorosa disposta a sopportarti… faresti sloggiare quella disgraziata creatura insieme a te?”  
   
Drest tacque, e inarcò entrambe le sopracciglia; sbatté le palpebre, apparentemente privo, per la prima volta, di una risposta pronta. Ma la trovò in fretta, e sogghignò.  
   
“In quel caso, potremmo divertirci insieme organizzando una - ”  
   
La frase s’interruppe di botto, con un lamento di dolore, una bestemmia soffocata e diverse imprecazioni; ma, prima di tutto ciò, con una bastonata ben assestata.  
   
“Stavo solo scherzando! Scherzavo! Ahh, dannazione, che male! Volevo solo vedere di che colore sarebbe diventato Roshan, già che poco fa… la mia povera tibia! Sei sempre il solito violento!”  
“Non sono violento: credo nelle punizioni corporali, quando si tratta di insegnare a comportarsi a certa gentaglia. – sorrise, picchiettando il bastone sul pavimento – Avevi ragione, Roshan: posso darlo impunemente sugli stinchi agli scocciatori.”   
“Il ringraziamento per il mio altruismo è venire definito _scocciatore_. Me ne ricorderò!”  
   
Roshan sorrise, andando a sedere accanto a Trahern. D’istinto aveva provato un lampo di paura, scoprendo che Drest sapeva di loro, e ora gli sembrava una reazione sciocca. Comprensibile, forse, visto il suo desiderio di segretezza… ma non necessaria.  
Altrettanto sciocco gli appariva l’imbarazzo che aveva provato all’accenno sull’ovvio uso della camera loro destinata, ma per quello poteva incolpare la poca esperienza nelle faccende amorose, e nel discuterne. Tuttavia, per quanto Trahern non sembrasse avere grande considerazione di quella proposta, a lui piaceva: c’erano state volte in cui erano usciti con la scusa di una passeggiata a cavallo, solo per potersi rifugiare in una locanda fuori città e rubare qualche ora al resto del mondo. Erano ore preziose, felici, persino spensierate, nonostante la clandestinità e la consapevolezza, sempre presente, che un giorno la loro libertà di stare insieme a quel modo sarebbe drasticamente diminuita. Se quelle ore avessero potuto passarle in un letto soltanto loro sarebbe stato ancor meglio, e se Trahern avesse avuto obiezioni si sarebbe impegnato a convincerlo che l’idea non era malvagia. Posò una mano sopra quella di lui, stringendo lieve.  
   
“Avere un posto fisso e sicuro in cui andare… credo che non sarebbe male. Non ti piacerebbe?”  
“Certo che mi piacerebbe, ma non è questo il punto!”  
“E qual è?”  
   
Trahern tacque, e, se non fosse stato un termine così poco adatto a lui, Roshan avrebbe detto che era imbronciato.  
   
“Non lo sai nemmeno tu!”  
   
Esclamò divertito, e Drest sbuffò.  
   
“Certo che non lo sa, lui mi dà contro per principio.”  
   
Roshan ripensò alla prima volta in cui aveva visto Drest, e alla gelosia che aveva provato temendo che ci fosse stato qualcosa fra lui e Trahern; ora una simile eventualità gli appariva quanto mai improbabile, anche solo a volerla immaginare.  
   
“Amico mio – riprese Drest – se temi di disturbarmi, non preoccuparti: in realtà in questo palazzo ho affittato anche una mansarda; ha grandi lucernai, e una parete è quasi per intero occupata da una vetrata…  è un locale pieno di luce, l’ideale per dipingere, quindi credo sarà lì che passerò la maggior parte del mio tempo.”  
“Quindi sei un pittore!”  
   
Roshan lo disse con l’entusiasmo di un bambino, ma Drest fece con la mano un gesto di vaga dismissione.  
   
“Del tutto privo di talento, è solo uno dei modi in cui mi piace sprecare il tempo; non posso darmi all’ozio completo, ti pare? Sarebbe immorale!”  
“Ecco ciò che resta di quell’etereo barlume di disciplina che per miracolo avevi acquisito nell’esercito – lamentò Trahern - Chissà come ti ridurrai quando svanirà del tutto… non ci vorrà molto, scommetto.”  
“Che vita difficile deve essere la vostra, individui pieni di senso del dovere; a volte cerco di immedesimarmi, ma resisto poco: sono troppo impressionabile.”  
“Quando sarai in rovina, un posto da garzone di stalla nelle mie scuderie per te sarà sempre disponibile.”  
“Non ci sarebbe nulla di meno faticoso? Sono piuttosto bello, potrei stare su una poltrona e svolgere una pura funzione decorativa.”  
   
Trahern non riuscì più a mantenere l’espressione arcigna che aveva mantenuto per quell’ultima parte di discorso, e sorrise tra il divertito e il rassegnato.  
   
“Ti avevo detto  che mi avrebbe fatto piacere restassi al castello.”  
“Ed ero tentato di accettare la tua offerta, ma… per il momento ho bisogno di un po’ di solitudine. Comunque sarò felice di venirvi a trovare, e di fermarmi anche per qualche giorno, di tanto in tanto. E… oh! Aspetta, c’è una cosa che devo darti da tempo. Non ero certo che fosse il caso, all’inizio, ma adesso…”  
   
Drest si allontanò, andando in quella che era la sua camera da letto, e tornò poco dopo, con un libro. Quando lo consegnò nelle mani di Trahern, Roshan poté guardarlo da vicino; era spesso due dita, e la copertina di cuoio aveva un colore rossastro, con rinforzi di metallo brunito agli angoli. Era coperto di fitte decorazioni in rilievo, un po’ logore, che a un esame più attento si rivelavano stilizzate raffigurazioni di viaggi e battaglie; in certi punti mostravano ancora la doratura che in un tempo lontano le aveva abbellite. Anche i bordi delle pagine, con il loro aspetto consunto e macchiato, rivelavano la veneranda età del volume, ma non ne scalfivano la cupa bellezza. Trahern se lo rigirò tra le mani, toccò gli angoli, seguì le decorazioni con la punta delle dita: non ci mise che un momento a riconoscerlo. Sorrise, anche se si trattava di un sorriso venato di malinconia.  
   
“Grazie. Lo avevo lasciato indietro insieme a tanto altro, perché pensavo non m’importasse più di nulla, ma poi...”  
“Poi per fortuna sei tornato in te. Ho anche qualche altra cosa da darti, ma credo che questo sia ciò che ti avrebbe fatto maggior piacere riavere.”  
“Così è. Ne sono felice, anche se non potrò mai sapere come si conclude.”  
“Ma te lo leggerò io, come gli altri!”  
   
Protestò Roshan, e Trahern scosse la testa, porgendogli il volume; di nuovo, quel sorriso rassegnato.  
   
“Non in questo caso, temo.”  
   
Roshan aprì a caso, e si trovò davanti pagine fitte di una scrittura mai vista prima. Una grafia elegante e fluida, bella al punta da sembrare una decorazione; sfogliò diverse pagine, ammirandola e cercando vanamente anche solo un punto in comune, in quelle linee complesse e aggraziate, con i caratteri che conosceva. A circa metà del volume trovò una lunga e stretta lastra d’argento sbalzato, poco più spessa d’un foglio di carta: il punto dove la lettura si era interrotta.  
   
“Già… credo proprio che tu abbia ragione. Di che lingua si tratta?”  
“Naxir. È una delle lingue antiche d’Oltremare; ormai non è più usata correntemente, a parte da una etnia molto ristretta e incline all’isolamento. Dubito che troverò qualcuno in grado di parlarla, da queste parti… era impresa difficile già lì.”  
“Pensi che Jaldon potrebbe conoscerla?”  
“Temo di no, ma proveremo a chiederglielo.”  
   
Roshan richiuse il libro e lo restituì a Trahern; osservò ancora il modo quasi affettuoso con cui se lo rigirò tra le mani, toccandone con cura la copertina e le decorazioni, per poi aprirlo e passare i polpastrelli sulle pagine. C’era una tale mescolanza di emozioni, sul suo viso, che era difficile credere che fosse un libro a scatenarle tutte, e il collante che le teneva insieme era la tristezza. Impossibile che Drest non avesse presagito quel tipo di reazione, che non sapesse che il libro, vista la situazione, non sarebbe stato nient’altro che un soprammobile con la sola funzione di ricordare a Trahern ciò che aveva perduto.  
Non poteva credere a una tale indelicatezza, non da parte di Drest, che nonostante sembrasse divertirsi nell’atteggiarsi a frivolo perdigiorno, non gli appariva né stupido né insensibile.  
Perché, allora? Avrebbe voluto chiederglielo, ma temeva che le parole gli sarebbero uscite come un’accusa, e decise di rimandare il discorso, a una volta in cui Trahern non ci fosse stato.  
E in realtà, a ben vedere, anche Drest sembrava un po’ immalinconito.  
   
“Dunque – disse allora – di cosa narra? Se me lo racconti, poi potremmo inventare insieme la sua continuazione. Sarebbe divertente, non credi?”  
   
   
***  
   
   
Elhaz chiuse gli occhi e sorrise di piacere al tocco delle labbra che gli carezzavano la pelle; vagavano lente e instancabili sul suo collo e sul petto, alternando tocchi delicati, quasi reverenziali, a baci feroci e pieni di passione.  
Baci che dal suo petto risalirono, tornando alla bocca; conosceva bene il loro sapore, il morbido scontrarsi, e poi fondersi, e perdersi. E altrettanto bene conosceva il calore di quel corpo, la sua solidità... erano così familiari, così perfetti, e gli appartenevano a tal punto da essere parte di lui.  
Mentre schiudeva le labbra per accogliere e ricambiare il bacio, accarezzò la schiena del suo amante; lo fece in modo lento, sinuoso, provocante, e sentì i muscoli guizzare sotto le dita, impazienti, pieni di forza trattenuta.  
Oh, tutto quel corpo ne vibrava: forza e desiderio, e più di tutto amore... se ne sentiva sommerso, andava alla deriva in quell'oceano di cui non conosceva ancora i confini, ed era meraviglioso e terrificante.  
   
 _Com’è possibile che io sia qui? Non può essere. Non ha senso._  
   
Quel pensiero continuava a ripetersi, in un angolo della sua mente, e non voleva tacere.  
   
 _Non è possibile, ma che importa? Sta succedendo lo stesso._  
   
“Elhaz…”  
   
Lo chiamò l’altro, e lui risalì con le mani lungo la sua schiena, gli accarezzò il collo, infilò le dita tra i suoi capelli; aprì gli occhi, incontrando lo sguardo traboccante d’amore di Feoh.  
   
 _Non è possibile._  
 _… e che importa? Si sta così bene…_  
   
“Elhaz, ho qualcosa per te. Qualcosa d’importante.”  
   
Feoh si mise a sedere, e lui fece altrettanto, guardandosi intorno. Era proprio la loro camera da letto: legno, pietra e pesanti tappeti, anche se gli sembrava più piccola e più vuota di come avrebbe dovuto essere. Mancavano alcuni mobili, e le sedie vicino al camino; era come se la stanza fosse ridotta all’essenziale: il letto su cui si trovavano loro.  
Feoh gli sorrise, e di slancio l’abbracciò. Una stretta forte e calda, così consueta e naturale, che lo faceva sentire… lo faceva sentire…  
Gli mise il mento sulla spalla, poggiando la tempia contro i suoi capelli rossi, e provò una strana vertigine; perché non era possibile, essere lì, insisteva quella voce nei suoi pensieri, e non era possibile che gli andasse bene così, che non ci trovasse nulla di sbagliato.  
Essere lì.  
Di nuovo, come non essersene mai andato.  
In quella stanza.  
Tra quelle braccia.  
   
“Aspetta.”  
   
Sussurrò Feoh. Si staccò da lui, e gli porse un cofanetto. Di dove l’avesse preso, Elhaz non aveva idea: non l’aveva visto sul letto, o a portata di mano, solo un attimo prima.  
Quel cofanetto di legno, però, lo ricordava bene; lo conosceva, lo aveva già visto. E ricordava bene anche cosa conteneva. Lo sfiorò, esitante, e ritrasse la mano, e quando rialzò lo sguardo vide Feoh sorridente… felice.  
C’era così tanto amore, nella sua espressione, da essere abbagliante. Ci si sarebbe potuti ubriacare, di quello sguardo, diventarne dipendenti; lo sapeva bene, gli era già successo.  
   
“Lo devi accettare. Ti prego.”  
   
Quel medaglione, più bello di qualsiasi gioiello avesse mai visto, più prezioso di qualunque rara gemma, e la proposta che recava con sé.  
Le parole che si sarebbe sentito dire, e il modo in cui avrebbe visto, negli occhi di Feoh, ogni luce spegnersi, ogni felicità crollare.  
Feoh aprì lo scrigno, e lui guardò.  
E trasalì.  
No, nessun medaglione: sul cuscinetto zuppo di sangue stava… un cuore. E pulsava, rapido, vivo.  
Elhaz si ritrasse, rialzò il viso, sconvolto, e Feoh ancora sorrideva, ancora aveva la stessa espressione traboccante d’amore, ma il suo viso era cereo, e sul suo petto c’era un ampio e profondo squarcio sanguinante. Il sangue colava in abbondanza lungo il suo torace, giù, fino a impregnare le lenzuola.  
Si espandeva, arrivava a lambirlo, e Feoh continuava a sorridergli con dolcezza.  
   
“Lo devi accettare.”  
   
~°~

Elhaz sbarrò gli occhi, completamente sveglio in un solo istante. Prese fiato a grandi boccate affannate e si portò alla fronte una mano che tremava.  
Restò per lunghi minuti immobile a guardare l’alto soffitto, illuminato dai primi raggi mattutini; cercò di calmarsi, di cacciare l’inquietudine lasciatagli dal sogno, ma quell’ultima immagine sanguinolenta si era impressa a fuoco, e non lo voleva abbandonare.  
Una sensazione opprimente gli pesava sul petto, e la odiava, perché non aveva ragione d’essere, e perché non era da lui farsi turbare da poche immagini scaturite dai recessi della sua mente.  
   
Si tirò a sedere con le gambe raccolte al petto e posò la testa sulle ginocchia.  
In quelle settimane il pensiero di Feoh e di quanto era successo non lo aveva mai sfiorato, o quasi. Nei primi giorni, forse… allora aveva assaporato ogni istante quella sensazione di vittoria e di piacere, rievocando la loro ultima sera insieme con la stessa voluttuosa soddisfazione con cui un gaudente gusta una pietanza rara e sopraffina.  
Aveva raccontato a Leryon e ad Asher come i fatti erano andati, e poi… basta. Da allora aveva escluso dai suoi pensieri Feoh, insieme ad Harkwald e a tutti i suoi abitanti. Messi da parte come se nulla di tutto ciò fosse mai accaduto, accantonati in un ripostiglio come oggetti senza importanza.  
Tutto andava bene, tutto era come doveva essere, quindi perché un sogno del genere, così insensato, come dal nulla?  
Lentamente si rimise giù, con gli occhi chiusi; provò a rilassarsi, a focalizzarsi sul silenzio della casa, interrotto solo dal canto degli uccelli in giardino. Creare il vuoto nella mente, riaddormentarsi per un paio d’ore di un sonno vuoto e buio… sarebbe stato come uccidere quel sogno, come neutralizzarlo.  
Provò e si rigirò, inquieto, per una mezz’ora; ogni sforzo di concentrazione vano, ed era come se frammenti di sogno fossero rimasti impigliati fra le lenzuola: taglienti, bollenti… più restava lì, più sembravano conficcarsi in profondità nella sua mente.  
Si alzò, infilò la vestaglia abbandonata su una poltrona la sera precedente, e uscì sulla terrazza, stringendosi rabbiosamente le braccia al petto; era a casa propria, felice di esserci, soddisfatto e sereno… quella macchia nella ritrovata perfezione della sua vita lo faceva infuriare. E, anche se sapeva che era illogico, gli venne da incolpare Feoh: come si permetteva di intrufolarsi così nei suoi sogni, nel suo mondo?  
Doveva restarsene nel passato, al di là di un abisso, lontano da lui… relegato all’oblio, ora che la vendetta si era consumata.  
Sentiva il cuore che ancora batteva con troppa forza e velocità, e cercò nella calma del mattino la tranquillità che desiderava riguadagnare.  
Casa. Era a casa, e Harkwald non avrebbe potuto essere più distante: poteva smettere di esistere, e così anche quello stupido sguardo traboccante d’amore e di gioia, anche col petto squarciato, e il cuore strappato. Lui voleva ricordare la paura, invece; lo smarrimento, l’incredulità e la disperata sofferenza… l’anima che si lacerava, e l’implorazione che fosse tutto solo un brutto sogno.  
Attese che quei pensieri lo facessero sentire meglio, che tornasse il senso di appagamento provato all’inizio, ma tutto ciò che sentì fu una strana impressione di vuoto e di freddo.   
Lasciarsi influenzare così dagli strascichi di un sogno era ridicolo, tanto più che a lui non importava nulla del cuore di Feoh, fosse esso al suo legittimo posto o strappato via e gettato nella polvere.  
Chissà cosa stava facendo, Feoh, e come stava. Pativa ancora le conseguenze del mondo che gli era franato addosso, oppure…  
No! Non gli importava nulla di saperlo, non voleva nemmeno domandarselo, né rifletterci un solo momento. Sperava stesse soffrendo, ma ciò che contava davvero era che ormai non avesse più nulla a che fare con lui; non gli avrebbe concesso nemmeno il più fugace dei pensieri, il più pallido dei ricordi.  
   
Ma i ricordi c’erano, impressi a fuoco. Fino a quel momento avevano taciuto, e si era sentito libero, euforico, quasi.  
Ora immagini e sensazioni tornavano a lui vivissime e reali, e più cercava di tagliarle fuori, più alzavano la voce… e più il fantasma del respiro di Feoh sulla pelle diventava vero.  
   
~°~

Mancavano ancora quasi due ore all’inizio dei suoi impegni, ma Elhaz uscì lo stesso; forse una passeggiata lo avrebbe aiutato a liberare la mente, e calmandosi sarebbe sparito il malumore, i pensieri avrebbero smesso di girare intorno a quell’unico, onirico fulcro.  
Lasciò che fossero i passi a portarlo, senza prefiggersi una meta precisa; s’imbatté in poche persone, a quell’ora, ma il semplice incrociarle e scambiare un cenno, un saluto o un sorriso, lo aiutò a liberarsi dalla spirale che l’aveva risucchiato. L’aria era fresca e leggera; già si intuiva il calore che di lì a qualche ora sarebbe iniziato, ma per il momento ancora la rugiada luccicava sull’erba e sulle foglie degli alberi.  
Percorse viali, attraversò giardini e piazzette, e quasi senza accorgersene arrivò al tempio di Valariel; la struttura imponente, di lucido marmo nero contrastava in modo crudele contro il cielo azzurro, sembrava quasi risucchiarne la luce. Si fermò ad ammirarne le guglie aguzze e i pinnacoli arditi, le colonne scolpite, traforate come pizzi, fragili solo in apparenza. Non era ancora stato lì, da quando aveva fatto ritorno a Dymeere, e gli sembrò impossibile aver trascurato un luogo tanto importante, e che tanto amava.  
Entrò, ritrovandosi nella penombra fresca e impregnata d’incenso; la luce, attraversando le vetrate blu, assumeva un tono di perenne crepuscolo. Non c’era suono, se non quello dell’acqua che scorreva nelle otto fontane disposte lungo il perimetro del tempio.  
Elhaz sedette; fece un respiro profondo e lasciò andare il fiato con un lungo sospiro. Gli tornò alla mente la prima volta in cui era entrato in quel tempio, da bambino, accompagnato da Leryon e Asher; erano passati quindici anni… una vita intera. Ricordò quanto era rimasto impressionato da quel luogo, così diverso dal tempio di Imastel ad Harkwald, ma anche da quello, maestoso, che aveva visitato lì al Kirshanar.  
   
 _“Che ne pensi, dunque, Sherihel?”_  
 _La voce di Leryon, e la sua mano sulla spalla, lo riscossero dalla muta ammirazione in cui si era perso guardando le volte altissime del soffitto._  
 _“È… bello. E strano. Non avevo mai visto un posto così, ad Harkwald non c’era un tempio dedicato a Valariel.”_  
 _“Ma la tua sacerdotessa ti avrà insegnato di lui, immagino.”_  
 _“Certo! Imastel non potrebbe esistere, senza Valariel, né Valariel senza Imastel. Sono la luce e l’ombra, il fuoco e l’acqua, la creazione e la distruzione… sono gli opposti che reggono l’equilibrio e permettono al mondo di esistere.”_  
 _“Esatto – annuì Asher - Sono felice che ti abbia educato bene: talvolta, in posti piccoli e isolati come il paese in cui sei nato, Valariel viene visto come un dio oscuro e freddo, ed è temuto, ma non amato.”_  
   
 _Sedettero tutti e tre su un panca di marmo addossata a una parete, e fu Leryon a continuare il discorso._  
   
 _“Imastel insegna ad amare tutti allo stesso modo, e verso tutti essere compassionevole; insegna il perdono e l’umiltà. Valariel insegna ad amare solo chi lo merita, e a essere compassionevoli solo verso chi si ama. Il perdono è troppe volte immeritato, per concederlo facilmente, e l’umiltà…  quasi sempre è un sentimento così ipocrita da essere risibile.”_  
 _“Gli esseri umani somigliano più spesso a Valariel che a Imastel.”_  
 _Considerò Asher, e Leryon annuì._  
 _“E altrettanto spesso amano illudersi del contrario.”_  
   
 _Kaytara era stata una vera discepola di Imastel, meritevole di ogni rispetto; ne aveva seguito i precetti con autentica fede… no, aveva fatto di più che seguirli: li aveva incarnati. E li aveva insegnati a lui, cercando di proteggerlo, di insegnargli ad amare nonostante tutto._  
 _Generosità, altruismo, compassione e perdono. E dove l’aveva portata tutto questo?_  
 _A essere isolata da tutti, a vedere disertato il tempio._  
 _E quale ricompensa aveva ricevuto dal dio che con tanta convinzione serviva?_  
 _La morte, ecco quale._  
 _Kaytara gli aveva detto tante volte di perdonare chi lo odiava, e lui solo per amor suo aveva tentato almeno di fingere di poterlo fare, ma adesso che lei non c’era più… adesso poteva prenderlo e usarlo per diventare più forte._  
   
 _“Valariel insegna anche che gli scrupoli non devono essere un intralcio, nel perseguire i propri desideri.”_  
 _“Esatto, Sherihel. Chi desidera la grandezza non può farsi fermare da dubbi di coscienza. Quelli sono per chi pensa di trovare la felicità nelle piccole cose.”_  
 _“Non c’è nulla di male nel trovare in questo la felicità.”_  
 _Leryon sorrise all’obiezione di Asher, e annuì._  
 _“Non ho detto che ci sia. Tutt’altro: fortunato chi ci riesce, perché la sua vita è più serena.”_  
   
Elhaz si avvicinò a una delle fontane e immerse la mano nell’acqua fredda, poi, com’era usanza si toccò con le dita bagnate fronte e labbra, mormorando parole di omaggio al dio.  
Lui aveva imparato a spazzare via gli scrupoli; ad agire, quand’era necessario, senza lasciare influenza alcuna alla pietà. Non aveva mai patito conseguenze per quell’estraniarsi dai sentimenti, nessuno spettro era andato a rimordergli la coscienza, a levargli la fame o a disturbare il suo sonno. E ora, quell’incubo…  
I pensieri di Elhaz si ghiacciarono, immobili.  
Incubo? Perché incubo, perché quella parola era affiorata alla sua mente?  
Un sogno strano, sì, ma incubo è un sogno che spaventa e angoscia, è un sogno che ti scava nella mente alla ricerca di paure e inquietudini, che si mette in cerca di ciò che temi e che desideri e poi te lo sbatte in faccia.  
E allora non era un incubo, perché strappare il cuore a Feoh era quanto aveva desiderato sin dall’inizio, e se si era sentito turbato da quella visione era solo perché… solo perché…  
Non trovava risposta, il ragionamento arrancava.  
Non un incubo, no. Doveva essere… doveva… una _purificazione_.  
Una purificazione necessaria a mettere una volta per tutte il sigillo su quella parte della sua vita; era stato come il picco di febbre prima della guarigione, il culmine della tempesta prima dello schiarirsi del cielo.  
   
“Sei stato troppo sicuro di te; non eri preparato a niente del genere, per questo uno stupido sogno ti ha scosso. Ma è un sogno che non si ripeterà, e se anche capitasse… ti sarà indifferente.”  
   
Se lo disse a voce alta, con tono sicuro, quieto ma inflessibile, come a imporsi un ordine. E con tale pensiero si obbligò a chiudere l’argomento, perché indugiare oltre avrebbe solo dimostrato che quell’avvenimento, quell’allucinazione notturna, aveva influenza su di lui.   

__________                                                       


	26. Chapter 26

#  ** Tenebra e Luce **

 Capitolo 26  
   
_______________  
   
   
Mentre si dirigeva verso il Kirshanar, Feoh provava una sensazione strana, come se si stesse muovendo in un sogno. La settimana era passata, e in quei giorni il tempo si era mosso senza alcuna logica: gli era sembrato che volasse, talvolta, per poi rallentare, finché le ore sembravano fermarsi.  
Quella notte era stata interminabile; non aveva nemmeno provato a dormire, perché l’agitazione, il subbuglio di pensieri, il timore e la speranza facevano troppo chiasso, per poter sperare di riposare. Nemmeno voleva farlo, dopotutto: come pensare di dormire, sapendo quant’era importante il giorno che stava per arrivare? Per quanto ci avesse pensato, non sapeva ancora che avrebbe detto a Elhaz; soprattutto non sapeva il _come_ , perché in fondo tutto ciò che aveva da dirgli, da ripetergli, era che lo amava.  
Non aveva voluto tentare di immaginare la reazione di Elhaz al loro incontro, perché nemmeno dando sfogo alla fantasia avrebbe potuto figurarsi un’accoglienza calorosa, o anche solo accettazione.  
Fantasticare su un passato diverso era un conto; era stata una fuga dalla realtà, ma anche un esame di coscienza, un sognare a occhi aperti dal sapore dolce-amaro. Era stato quasi un punirsi, alla fine, mentre con il cuore spezzato pensava a un altro mondo; uno in cui, invece di essere solo, infelice, e insonne in un letto che non gli apparteneva, aveva accanto Elhaz, che magari continuava a chiamarsi Sherihel, perché non aveva mai avuto desiderio o necessità di cambiare nome. Un mondo che non esisteva, dove non c’erano mai stati segreti e ombre, colpe e desideri di vendetta.  
Ma fantasticare sul futuro era ben altra questione: non sarebbe stata una punizione, e nemmeno una consolazione… non avrebbe potuto immergersi nel rimpianto, e nemmeno averne in cambio un pizzico di speranza.  
Quando ancora lavorava al ciondolo matrimoniale, aveva provato a immaginarselo, il futuro.  Non lo avrebbe fatto mai più.  
   
Mentre continuava il suo cammino verso la cittadella, guardava le persone per strada, chiedendosi cosa ci fosse nelle loro vite; quali problemi, quali gioie, quali speranze e paure. Esisteva qualcuno, fra quegli sconosciuti, che vivesse qualcosa di simile a ciò che stava passando lui? E lui, che impressione doveva dare? S’intuiva, nella sua espressione, nel suo portamento, tutto ciò che lo tormentava?  
Asher sì, aveva compreso a prima vista, ma Asher lo aveva riconosciuto, Asher _sapeva_ … ma tutte quelle persone?  
No, impossibile. In una città così grande e variegata era facile passare inosservati, o venire dimenticati dopo il primo sguardo; si è solo un volto fra tanti, perché lui avrebbe dovuto attirare l’attenzione? Ed era meglio che fosse così, perché di attenzione ne aveva avuta fin troppa, ad Harkwald, dopo la partenza improvvisa di Elhaz. I bisbigli, i pettegolezzi, il modo in cui veniva guardato, le domande insistenti… era felice di essere libero da tutto ciò, di essere solo un volto fra la folla, uno straniero a cui nessuno badava.  
Solo la sua famiglia gli mancava: il loro calore, l’affetto, la sincera preoccupazione. Certo, anche loro erano stati insistenti, con le loro domande, ma almeno si era trattato di sincera apprensione, di volontà di capire e aiutare, non di curiosità invadente e ottusa.  
   
E così forse nessuno badava a lui, ma lui osservava tutti, sempre con il timore, o la speranza, d’incrociare Elhaz per strada, e così, all’improvviso, trovarsi faccia a faccia con lui. Ora, infine, stava per accadere.  
O almeno così presupponeva, perché in realtà Asher non aveva promesso che li avrebbe fatti incontrare: gli aveva solo detto di tornare, e forse voleva solo parlargli, forse si sarebbe limitato a…  
Feoh scosse la testa.  
   
 _“_ _Sono certo che vedere con i tuoi occhi la reazione di Elhaz, quando ti avrà davanti senza alcun preavviso, sarà utile.”_  
   
Era una frase che lasciava pochi dubbi, sulle intenzioni di quello stregone.  
Giunto alla grande entrata del Kirshanar, lo vide: Asher era lì, e gli si fece incontro sorridendo.  
   
“Buongiorno, Feoh. Ho pensato di attenderti qui, immaginavo che saresti stato puntuale.”  
   
Lui ricambiò il sorriso, incerto, e il saluto.  
   
“Non potevo non esserlo, è un giorno troppo importante..”  
“Certo sei consapevole che l’accoglienza che ti verrà tributata non sarà amichevole.”  
“Lo so. E non importa.”  
“Andiamo, allora.”  
   
~°~  
   
Il Kirshanar era davvero una città dentro la città, pensò Feoh, non per la prima volta. Percorsero viali e giardini, passarono davanti a ville e palazzi; l’impressione di potere, bellezza e armonia che aveva provato la prima volta tornò tale e quale, forte quasi da intimidire  
Mentre camminavano, Asher, di fianco a lui, gli indicava gli edifici più importanti: biblioteche, accademie, imponenti torri che erano osservatori astronomici, templi e teatri.  
C’erano anche botteghe e laboratori, che sembravano concentrarsi su merci rare, pregiate, antiche: notò, nelle vetrine, piccole bilance con pesi di minuscole dimensioni, lenti di varie misure, bizzarri strumenti di cui non riusciva a immaginare l’uso; uno di essi sembrava fatto di cartoncino, e comprendeva una serie di dischi concentrici, fitti di simboli e numeri, che sembravano poter ruotare indipendentemente l’uno dall’altro. Asher gli disse che si trattava di una volvella, e che si usava per i calcoli astronomici, e gli spiegò anche l’uso di alcuni altri oggetti per lui completamente esotici, soddisfacendo le sue curiosità ancor prima che domandasse.  
La sua attenzione venne poi catturata da alcuni libri, esposti nella vetrina di un altro negozio: volumi che sembravano gioielli, tanto le copertine erano decorate d’oro, smalti e pietre preziose. Già il loro valore materiale doveva essere elevato, ma questi avevano l’aria di essere antichi, e quindi ancor più preziosi.  
   
“Non è rischioso lasciarli così esposti? Potrebbero far venire brutte tentazioni.”  
“Chi è nato o cresciuto qui non ne ha la necessità, e chi vi si trova solo di passaggio non oserebbe mai. Tu rischieresti, sapendo da chi sei circondato?”  
“Non mi farei venire nemmeno la tentazione.”  
   
Asher sorrise e annuì, e con un tocco sul braccio lo incitò a riprendere il cammino; continuò a parlare, indicandogli statue e raccontandogli aneddoti sulla storia del Kirshanar e sui suoi più illustri figli. Feoh ascoltava, e talvolta annuiva, sorrideva come pieno di nostalgia.  
   
“Alcuni di questi fatti – spiegò – me li aveva già raccontati Elhaz. Era una cosa che amavo così tanto… quando mi narrava del posto da cui veniva, della sua città. Ne ero geloso, intimorito, perché temevo ne avesse nostalgia, e che potesse finire con il lasciarmi per tornare qui, tuttavia… ero felice di apprendere qualcosa in più sulla sua vita, anche in quel modo indiretto, visto che non mi parlava mai chiaramente di sé e del suo passato.”  
“Ormai avrai capito il perché di quella reticenza.”  
“Già. A volte pensavo avesse un qualche brutto segreto che non voleva rivelarmi, che temeva di dirmi, e attendevo il giorno in cui si sarebbe fidato abbastanza da…”  
   
Tacque, sentendosi sciocco e ingenuo. Proseguirono in silenzio per un po’, fino a quando Asher si fermò davanti a un grande cancello. Oltre a esso un bel giardino, un vialetto, un elegante palazzo di tre piani.  
   
“Casa di Elhaz.”  
   
Disse lo stregone, e Feoh sgranò gli occhi, avvicinandosi di più al cancello.  
   
“Vive qui… lui solo, in un posto così grande?”  
“Ci sono anche alcuni domestici, cui è riservata una parte della casa, ma… sì, si può dire che viva qui da solo.”   
“Io mi sentirei sperduto. Forse persino angosciato!”  
   
Guardava l’edificio, stringendo le sbarre fra le mani, e cercava d’immaginare tutte quelle stanze, vaste e silenziose, ed Elhaz che le attraversava, che lì si dedicava ai suoi studi e passava il tempo libero. Non riusciva a figurarselo, però, in un posto simile: continuava a pararsi davanti ai suoi occhi l’immagine di lui nella loro piccola casa ad Harkwald, mentre leggeva davanti al fuoco, o preparava unguenti e polveri medicinali al tavolo sotto la finestra, o ancora mentre dal letto lo guardava sorridendo.  
Ricacciò indietro l’ondata di nostalgia e si voltò verso Asher, con il cuore impazzito  
   
“Allora… dobbiamo entrare qui?”  
“No: è impegnato, adesso. Lo raggiungeremo altrove. Vieni.”  
   
Lanciò un’altra occhiata al palazzo, e seguì ancora la sua guida. Una breve passeggiata, fino a raggiungere un parco e, oltre esso, un complesso di edifici di pietra grigia, belli pur con la loro aria severa.  
   
“Sono gli alloggi e le scuole per i figli ripudiati dagli stregoni.”  
Spiegò Asher, e Feoh ricordava benissimo a cosa si riferisse.  
“I ragazzi che non hanno manifestato potere magico. Come si possono voltare le spalle a un figlio per questo? Non è certo colpa loro se non hanno ereditato alcun potere!”  
“Io la penso come te, ma così stanno le cose, purtroppo. E che i figli vengano respinti dai propri genitori non è una prerogativa che appartiene solo alla mia gente, non trovi? Accade ovunque: per disapprovazione, contrasti, aspettative deluse…”  
“Questo non lo rende meno orribile, ai miei occhi.”  
“No, certo che no. Ma questi ragazzi non vengono abbandonati: l’educazione che viene impartita loro è eccellente: da queste scuole escono ottimi medici, astronomi, filosofi, giuristi… qui hanno studiato grandi storici e diplomatici, persone che hanno guadagnato posizioni di prestigio e fiducia nelle corti dei dezar, e a volte persino in quella dell’Erezar. Qui talvolta vengono a completare e approfondire i loro studi anche i figli dei nobili, che nulla a che fare hanno con la magia. I ragazzi che qui vedrai, Feoh, sono orgogliosi di loro stessi e del futuro che si stanno costruendo, quindi non pensare a loro con compassione, perché non lo apprezzerebbero.”  
   
Feoh seguì lo stregone all’interno di uno dei palazzi; esitò solo un istante all’entrata, distratto nell’osservare il grande mosaico che ricopriva il portico, rappresentante un lussureggiante intrico di alberi, fiori, frutti e piante, su uno sfondo blu spruzzato d’oro, come di lapislazzuli. S’affrettò a raggiungere Asher, che lo aveva aspettato più avanti, nell’androne dall’altissimo soffitto a volta.  
Quando l’ebbe raggiunto, Asher lo guidò verso lo scalone al centro della sala.  
   
“Ci siamo quasi. Vieni, saliamo.”  
   
Feoh obbedì. Uno scalino dopo l’altro, con le gambe che tremavano, con la paura e l’impazienza che si contendevano il dominio sul suo cuore; fissava la schiena di Asher, senza più riuscire a prestare attenzione all’ambiente che lo circondava, né alle persone che incrociava.  
   
 _[Dei, fate solo che mi ascolti, fate che non ci sia troppo odio nei suoi occhi.]_  
   
Giunto in cima alle scale, Asher si voltò e gli sorrise, attendendolo.  
   
“Sei pallido, Feoh. Cerca di calmarti: l’agitazione è inutile e controproducente, specie quando conosci già l’esito di questo incontro. Elhaz non ti accetterà, e di sicuro si arrabbierà con me per averti condotto da lui. Ma se lo ami quanto dici, non sarà un primo rifiuto a fermarti.”  
“Saranno il secondo o il terzo, allora?”  
“Saranno le tue paure! Avanti, proseguiamo.”  
   
Con stupore di Feoh, uscirono su una loggia, e lì Elhaz non c’era; ma Asher gli mise una mano sulla schiena, e lo guidò dolcemente fino alla balaustra.  
Guardando giù, nel giardino, finalmente Feoh lo vide.  
Vestito in maniera semplice, con leggeri pantaloni blu e una camicia smanicata dello stesso colore, con i capelli dorati che splendevano sotto il sole, _lui_ , finalmente.  
   
“Elhaz.”  
   
Sussurrò Feoh, e d’istinto si sporse un po’ di più dalla balaustra, tendendo una mano come per toccarlo, accarezzarlo. Restò così, immobile per qualche secondo, con il respiro sospeso e gli occhi spalancati, per potersi saziare della sua vista. Un sorriso fragile comparve sulle sue labbra, pieno di tenerezza e di malinconia: se Elhaz avesse alzato la testa, se avesse guardato su, verso di lui, non avrebbe ricambiato… stupore quello sì, ci sarebbe stato, ma non quello gioioso che non poteva nemmeno permettersi di sognare.  
Ritirò la mano che aveva teso e, nel gesto che ormai compiva senza nemmeno accorgersene, la portò al petto, a stringere il medaglione sotto la blusa; lo strinse tanto forte quanto una mano spietata gli stava stringendo il cuore.  
Così vicino, ma, in un certo senso, irraggiungibile; faceva anche più male del previsto.  
Gli ci volle qualche minuto per riuscire a staccare gli occhi da lui, e prestare attenzione anche a ciò che lo circondava. Nell’area di giardino dove si trovava c’erano alcuni lunghi tavoli da lavoro, e a essi stavano dei ragazzi, di un’età che poteva andare dai tredici ai sedici anni, a prima vista, intenti a esaminare piante e bacche. Oltre a tali esemplari vegetali, sui tavoli si trovavano libri e quaderni, e strumenti quali pestelli e piccole bilance; Elhaz passava tra i tavoli, spiegando e avvicinandosi ora all’uno, ora all’altro, annuendo o correggendo.  
   
“Da qualche giorno ha ricominciato a dare lezioni di botanica ed erboristeria… le teneva già prima di stare via quei due anni che ha passato con te, e con la bella stagione a volte gli piace insegnare all’aperto.”  
“Lui… si dedicava a queste materie anche mentre era ad Harkwald. Non solo per preparare medicinali: amava anche cercare piante rare, eseguire schizzi, e…”  
   
Avrebbe voluto aggiungere qualcosa, ma si ritrovò a stringere le labbra, pensando a quella prima volta in cui aveva seguito Elhaz nel bosco, in cerca di esemplari.  
   
“Sono materie per cui ha sempre dimostrato grande amore. – spiegò Asher – Fu la sua cara sacerdotessa a insegnargliene le basi… in maniera ottima, devo dire. Forse, coltivare queste scienze lo fa pensare a lei, ed è un modo per onorare il loro legame.”  
   
Feoh annuì, e con gli occhi continuava a seguire i movimenti di Elhaz tra gli studenti.  
   
“Anche ad Harkwald insegnava. – spiegò, sommesso e nostalgico - I suoi alunni avevano dai quattro o cinque anni, fino al massimo a dodici. Era un bravo maestro, e così paziente… i ragazzi gli volevano davvero bene. E i bambini ne avevano una vera adorazione; se tu avessi visto come lo guardavano, come stavano ad ascoltarlo incantati, quando raccontava loro una storia…”  
“Lo conosco bene, Feoh, quindi posso immaginarlo; l’animo profondo di Elhaz è gentile, nonostante le scelte che ha fatto. Dunque… l’altra volta avevi detto che, nel peggiore dei casi, forse avresti potuto accontentarti di vederlo e basta, anche senza che lui se ne accorgesse. Così è stato; ti basta?”  
“No. – gli tremò la voce. Scosse lentamente la testa, e ripeté – No, per niente. È ancora peggio, così, è come… come… mostrare dell’acqua fresca a chi sta morendo di sete. Mostrarla e basta, tenendola lontano da lui… è una tortura.”  
“D’accordo, allora. Attenderemo che la lezione sia finita e poi lo raggiungeremo; di solito, dopo che gli studenti se ne sono andati, resta ancora un po’ in giardino, o alla serre.”  
   
   
***  
   
Era sempre stato orgoglioso di vantarsi, Feoh, di non avere mai avuto paura di nulla. Un’affermazione esagerata, perché gli era capitato eccome di averla, ma era quasi sempre riuscito ad affrontarla a testa alta e a sconfiggerla; se non quello, era almeno stato in grado di nasconderla bene, esagerando una sicurezza in sé lontanissima dal vero.  
Ora niente di tutto ciò gli riusciva: mentre usciva in giardino, seguendo Asher, l’angoscia non gli staccava gli artigli di dosso, l’ansia gli stringeva il petto, e a rendere tutto ancora più difficile c’erano il senso di colpa e la certezza di vedere, negli occhi di Elhaz, il rifiuto e il disprezzo.  
Ciò che provava doveva leggerglisi in viso, ma non gli importava. Meglio, anzi, che fosse ben chiaro, che Elhaz vedesse, che capisse.  
Era lì, a pochi passi da lui, e gli dava le spalle; passeggiava lento e intanto leggeva.  
Ricordò le volte in cui arrivava silenzioso dietro a Elhaz, sorprendendolo con un abbraccio e un bacio sul collo, e mentre lo stringeva lui si rilassava contro il suo petto, e alzava una mano per accarezzargli la nuca. Era bellissimo, era un’illusione, era ormai dolore.  
Eppure avrebbe dato tutto per poterlo stringere così ancora una volta, e si sarebbe accontentato anche di una risposta menzognera, di un sorriso falso e di carezze ingannevoli.  
Asher si fermò, attese che lui gli arrivasse a fianco e gli rivolse un breve sorriso d’incoraggiamento, in cui però c’era anche, ben chiara, una nota dolente; sembrava gli dicesse: _sai già come andrà, ma non lasciarti abbattere_.  
   
“Elhaz, aspetta un momento!”  
   
Chiamò Asher, e Feoh non riuscì a capire se il cuore gli si fosse fermato, o se invece stesse battendo a velocità folle; tutti i suoi sensi, il suo campo visivo, la sua concentrazione… tutto era per Elhaz, e non gli sfuggì nulla della sua reazione.  
Lo vide fermarsi e voltarsi, e per un istante si beò del suo viso, che portava l’espressione cordiale di chi ha riconosciuto una voce amica, il vago sorriso, le sopracciglia lievemente inarcate nella sorpresa.  
Durò un istante soltanto, il tempo che Elhaz si rendesse conto della sua presenza; e allora il sorriso svanì, e la bocca si socchiuse, gli occhi si spalancarono, e la sua pelle, già pallida, sembrò farsi ancor più bianca, tanto che persino le sue labbra divennero esangui.  
A Feoh non sfuggì nemmeno l’ombra scura delle occhiaie di Elhaz, ma non perciò gli sembrò meno bello; avrebbe voluto vedere ancora il suo sorriso, e quell’espressione frastornata, che via via si faceva più dura, ostile, sembrava bruciargli addosso.  
Esistevano solo loro due al mondo, ed entrambi erano immobili, silenziosi, a fissarsi.  
   
“Elhaz…”  
   
Disse, e senza riuscire a trattenersi compì un passo in avanti; si sentì ferito, più che mai disperato, quando Elhaz ne fece uno indietro.  
   
“Cosa ci fa lui qui?”  
   
Chiese Elhaz, con voce tesa dalla rabbia, portando lo sguardo su Asher.  
   
“Non è ovvio? Ti cercava, e ho ritenuto giu-”  
“Come ti è saltato in mente di condurlo da me?”  
“Perché no? Lui desiderava così tanto vederti, e ho pensato che non ci fosse nulla di male. Dopotutto la cosa non dovrebbe turbarti, visto che sei così soddisfatto del tuo operato. Anzi, non sei compiaciuto di vederne l’esito?”  
   
Feoh capì che intendeva Asher, con _esito_ : eccolo, a implorare uno sguardo, una parola, anche sapendo l’accoglienza cui andava incontro. Eccolo, con gli occhi pieni di rimorso, con le spalle che s’incurvavano sotto il peso di quell’ostilità, senza più nulla della baldanza con cui gli piaceva presentarsi.  
Ricordò quant’era stato sfrontato il giorno del loro _‘primo’_ incontro, e non gli sembrò nemmeno di essere quella stessa persona.  
Elhaz continuava a guardare Asher, sopracciglia aggrottate e smorfia stizzita.  
   
“Sarei stato più compiaciuto dal tuo non immischiarti.”  
“Ma ormai l’ho fatto. E anche se non mi crederai, e per - ”  
“Portalo via di qui.”  
   
C’era il gelo in quella breve frase  
Tra tutte le reazioni che Feoh aveva immaginato, quel non consideralo, quella mancava. Era anche peggio dell’insulto… o era forse il _massimo insulto_ : non venir considerato nemmeno degno di una parola, rivolgersi a un altro discutendo la sua presenza come si trattasse di un oggetto, o di un animale. In condizioni diverse si sarebbe infuriato, per un trattamento simile, e forse lo era, ma il dolore era più forte della rabbia.  
   
 _E in fondo me lo sono meritato, vero?_  
   
Nel movimento brusco di Elhaz riconobbe la volontà di andarsene, e fu quello a scuoterlo; non poteva sprecare quell’occasione, forse l’unica che avesse.  
   
“Elhaz, ti prego! Non puoi ignorarmi così.”  
   
Lo vide irrigidirsi, fino a tremare, quasi, ma non volse lo sguardo verso di lui.  
   
“Non riuscivo a stare lontano da te, Elhaz. Non potevo, e non volevo. Sapevo che non sarei stato ben accolto, ma… ma non vederti più sarebbe stato peggio.”  
   
Nessuna risposta, ancora; Elhaz prese un respiro profondo, e voltò il viso per guardare in direzione del tutto opposta a lui.  
   
“Vorrei il tuo perdono, ma so che il mio comportamento passato non può essere scusato così, semplicemente venendo a chiedertelo. Farò qualsiasi cosa per guadagnarmelo, però. E se non vorrai perdonarmi… dammi almeno una seconda possibilità. Dammi la possibilità di rimediare.”  
   
Ancora silenzio, e occhi che lo evitavano.  
Feoh guardò Asher, ma la sua espressione era imperscrutabile e il suo sguardo concentrato su Elhaz. Ma che aiuto avrebbe mai potuto dargli, Asher, e perché? L’aveva condotto fin lì, ma perché avrebbe dovuto parlare in sua difesa?  
Era solo, indesiderato, e gli sembrava che il terreno gli franasse sotto i piedi, insieme a ogni speranza, a ogni illusione. Totale, completa impotenza, tanta da fargli desiderare di urlare, di tirare giù il cielo, pur di cambiare le cose.  
Il mal di testa, quel mattino, era stato sopportabile, ma ora la tensione lo stava facendo aumentare; chiuse per un momento gli occhi e si massaggiò le tempie.  
   
“Mi… mi dispiace per quello che è successo nel nostro passato. Ero uno stupido ragazzino, mi piaceva mettermi in mostra, e sbeffeggiare chi mi sembrava debole, ma il modo in cui mi comportai con te, quello… io non _pensavo_ , Elhaz! Non avevo abbastanza cuore, o testa, per andare contro ciò che mi era stato insegnato, ma adesso…”  
   
 _Non sbaglierei più. Saprei guardare oltre. Farei di tutto perché ciò che hai passato tu non capiti mai più a nessuno. Non sopporto il pensiero di ciò che è stato._  
   
Avrebbe voluto dirlo, quello e molto altro, ma la voce gli scemò; se avesse ricevuto almeno uno sguardo avrebbe trovato la forza di continuare, ma così ogni parola gli sembrava rimanere sospesa nell’aria, per poi cadergli addosso come un macigno, e arrivato a un certo punto il peso era troppo anche solo per respirare, figurarsi per parlare.  
Inghiottì il dolore, guardò a terra, strinse i pugni, tornò a guardare Elhaz; in quell’indifferenza gli sembrava di annegare. Sognò di percorrere quei pochi passi che lo separavano da lui, prenderlo per le braccia e scuoterlo, costringerlo a guardarlo, baciarlo, anche con la forza, anche se lui non avesse voluto… e continuare a baciarlo finché non l’avrebbe voluto.  
   
“Non potresti almeno guardarmi?”  
   
Nulla, ancora. E poi...  
Un movimento accennato della testa, un voltarsi iniziato e subito, bruscamente, fermato.  
Un esile raggio di sollievo, un filo di speranza a cui Feoh si aggrappò; un filo di speranza che Elhaz tagliò in fretta.  
   
“Portalo via di qui.”  
   
Per qualche istante non accadde nulla, poi Feoh sentì sul braccio la mano di Asher; lo guardò, e lui gli fece un cenno con la testa, come a dire: _andiamo._  
Lui non voleva, ma si sentiva così svuotato che annuì.  
Tutto inutile, tutto inutile.  
   
Se fossi stato più forte, sarei riuscito a farmi ascoltare. Se fossi stato più intelligente, avrei trovato le parole giuste da dire. Se avessi avuto più coraggio…  
   
Elhaz si mosse per andarsene, e lui trasalì: era davvero l’ultima volta che lo vedeva?  
   
“Aspetta! Solo un momento, ti prego.”  
   
Tirò fuori una busta dalla tasca interna della giubba, e parlando se la rigirò fra le mani.  
   
“Ho promesso a qualcuno che ti avrei dato questa. Non so cosa ci sia scritto, non l’ho letta… la lascio qui, su questo tavolo. Non ignorarla per astio verso di me: alla persona che l’ha scritta volevi bene. Gliene vuoi ancora, credo.”  
   
Guardò Elhaz un’ultima volta, ma non aggiunse altro; altre richieste di perdono, estreme dichiarazioni d’amore, preghiere di potersi rivedere: tutto sarebbe stato inutile e patetico, al punto, forse, da provocare solo nuovo disprezzo. Di cambiare quella situazione non c’era verso, eppure era difficile andare via: le gambe pesavano così tanto, i piedi non si volevano sollevare.  
Fu la mano di Asher sulla spalla, che lo tirò indietro con garbo, a convincerlo ad andare. C’era un che di consolatorio in quella lieve stretta, di comprensivo; era l’unico appiglio che aveva per non sentirsi completamente solo, e sentì del grato calore, per quella gentilezza. Forse era un ingenuo a provare fiducia verso quel theilan, che restava pur sempre uno sconosciuto, ma senza di lui forse non avrebbe mai avuto la possibilità di rivedere Elhaz. Che l’incontro fosse andato male era un’altra questione. Su cui, dopotutto, Asher stesso lo aveva messo in guardia.  
   
“Passerò da te stasera, Elhaz. Ho bisogno di parlarti.”  
   
Lo sentì dire.  
Elhaz non rispose, e lui preferì non voltarsi a guardarlo.  
   
***  
   
Impazzito.  
Asher doveva essere impazzito, non vedeva altra spiegazione.  
Oppure era ancora contrariato per le sue scelte, e aveva trovato quel modo per prendersi gioco di lui. Come poteva aver pensato di portare Feoh al suo cospetto, sapendo tutto ciò che era stato!  
E lui! Che gli era preso per restare lì, immobile, con i muscoli tesi e il cuore che sussultava, con le immagini di quel sogno sanguinolento che gli tornavano agli occhi?  
Sì, il sogno, quando già pensava di aver tagliato fuori dalla propria vita Feoh, Harkwald, gli ultimi due anni, e il passato ancora più lontano, e ora…  
Alzò una mano, portandosela davanti al viso, e vide che tremava; con rabbia la chiuse a pugno e stese il braccio contro il fianco, il più rigido possibile.  
Stupido, stupido! Avrebbe dovuto voltargli la schiena e andarsene subito. Avrebbe dovuto guardarlo in faccia, dirgli che lo odiava, farlo contorcere a terra per il dolore.  
E ancor più stupido perché non riusciva a smettere di pensare a quanto appena successo, ad archiviarlo come fatto senza importanza, a gettarselo alle spalle e a riprendere i suoi affari come nulla fosse. Si conosceva, e lo sapeva: per la rabbia avrebbe continuato a pensarci per giorni, avrebbe perso la concentrazione, il sonno.  
Feoh!  
Perché non era rimasto fra le montagne a leccarsi le ferite, vergognandosi di essere stato tanto sciocco da farsi ingannare per due anni?  
Possibile che si fosse sbagliato così tanto, nel prevedere le reazioni di quel selvaggio? Il cuore era ancora a pezzi, ma non si era arreso; l’amore lo aveva spinto a reagire, invece di trascinarlo a fondo.  
Povero selvaggio, che non sa quando è più saggio abbandonarsi alla sconfitta.  
   
Guardò la busta sul tavolo; la guardò per interi minuti prima di decidersi a prenderla. Vide allora che non era una vera e propria busta, ma una lettera ripiegata in maniera particolare, sigillata con qualche goccia di ceralacca. A tatto sentiva anche qualcosa all’interno, e soprattutto riconobbe la grafia infantile con cui era scritto il suo nome. Il suo nome e il suo titolo, anzi.  
   
 _Per il Maestro Elhaz_  
   
Tristezza e tenerezza si mescolarono nel suo sorriso, mentre con cautela rompeva i sigilli.  
L’oggetto che aveva tastato era un braccialetto: quattro sottili stringhe di cuoio, intrecciate fra loro, con alcune perle di vetro azzurro cupo, e una minuscola moneta forata al centro, di lucido rame. La lettera era scritta con particolare attenzione: ordinata, senza correzioni o ripensamenti, le lettere grandi e infantili, ma meticolosamente tracciate. Accarezzò il foglio con la punta delle dita: gli pareva di vedere Mavril, pieno di attenzione, tutto impegnato a scriverla, mentre si mordicchiava il labbro, come faceva sempre, quand’era molto concentrato. E magari sua sorella, accanto a lui, la timida e cara Mellinore, ad aiutarlo e correggerlo.  
   
   
 _Ciao, caro Maestro Elhaz, come stai?_  
 _Spero bene. Io sto bene ma mi spiace tanto che non ci sei e così sono anche un po’ triste e spero che tornerai presto. Intanto sto facendo il bravo, studio e faccio sempre i compiti così sarai contento. Il maestro vecchio però non mi piace come te. E poi lui non sa raccontare bene le storie come fai tu. Sai ho deciso che voglio scriverla io una storia così poi te la racconterò._  
 _Avrei voluto venirti a trovare anche io ma la tua città è troppo lontana per me, ma spero che Feoh si ricordi di darti la lettera. Ti ho fatto un regalo, è un braccialetto, mi è venuto abbastanza bene. Ti piace? La monetina me l’ha regalata un amico di papà è di un paese lontano ma non mi ricordo più di quale. Però forse porta fortuna. Ne ho ancora una e voglio farne uno anche per me così abbiamo il braccialetto uguale._  
 _Mi manchi e spero di vederti presto. Baci e ti saluta anche Hari._  
   
 _Mavril_  
 _(Mi spiace che hai litigato con Feoh. Lui adesso è tanto tanto dispiaciuto. Non puoi scusarlo?)_  
 _(Lo so che gli spiace tanto perché ha anche pianto e prima non ho mai visto un grande che piange!)_  
   
   
Ah, Mavril.  
   
“Certo che mi piace.”  
   
Credette di averlo solo pensato, e solo dopo si rese conto di aver parlato, con voce sommessa dall’emozione, mentre stringeva il braccialetto.  
   
 _[Mi manchi anche tu, mio caro bambino. E sarei davvero felice di sentirti raccontare la tua storia, ma non sarà possibile, non tornerò più da te.]_  
   
Non si sarebbero più visti, però…  
Però forse avrebbe potuto scrivergli, seguire la sua crescita attraverso le lettere, essergli vicino attraverso esse. E Mavril possedeva un’intelligenza vivace e piena di curiosità, chissà che magari un giorno, di lì a una decina d’anni… se avesse amato studiare… avrebbe potuto invitarlo al Kirshanar.  
Mavril avrebbe scelto le materie più confacenti alle sue inclinazioni, e le sue doti non sarebbero andate sprecate in quel piccolo e chiuso paese.  
Sorrise; lui lo avrebbe aiutato, gli sarebbe stato amico, guida e maestro. E forse allora avrebbe potuto raccontargli il buio della propria infanzia, perché aveva lasciato Harkwald a quel modo, e perché invece lui gli avesse toccato il cuore.  
O forse no, forse era meglio tacere, e sparire del tutto. Lasciare che Mavril lo dimenticasse, e vivesse lì dov’era nato, sperando che non perdesse quella meravigliosa sensibilità che gliel’aveva fatto amare.  
Si portò al petto la lettera, e nella mano libera strinse il braccialetto.  
   
 _(Lo so che gli spiace tanto perché ha anche pianto e prima non ho mai visto un grande che piange!)_  
   
Lacrime!  
Quelle degli adulti erano ben più amare di quelle dei bambini, più difficili da piangere.  
Perché gli sarebbe dovuto importare qualcosa delle lacrime di Feoh? Che si consumasse il cuore e si sciogliesse gli occhi, a forza di piangere!  
Che gli fosse da punizione non solo per le colpe passate, ma anche per il modo in cui aveva invaso i suoi sogni, e per essere andato fin lì, a disturbare la sua serenità.  
   
_____________ 


	27. Chapter 27

**Tenebra e Luce**  
   
Capitolo 27  
   
_________________  
   
   
Leryon e Asher avevano sempre avuto libero accesso alla sua casa: i domestici avevano istruzione di farli pure entrare senza chiederne a lui l’autorizzazione, e senza necessità di annunciarli.  
Elhaz si disse che avrebbe potuto fare un’eccezione, e ordinare di chiudere la porta in faccia ad Asher, per quella volta, con una scusa tanto banale quanto palesemente falsa, a maggiore insulto.  
Ma non dovette nemmeno rifletterci per rendersi conto di quanto infantile quel comportamento sarebbe stato, di quanto sarebbe apparso sciocco agli occhi di Asher, _sciocco e vigliacco_ , e così si limitò ad aspettare la visita promessa, continuando a macinare risentimento.  
   
Asher arrivò quando ormai stava scendendo il buio, sorridente come se non l’avesse pugnalato alle spalle, e portando in dono una bottiglia di vino liquoroso dolce e forte; prima di accomodarsi sulla sua solita poltrona ne versò un calice per lui e uno per sé, decantandone i pregi e l’ottima annata. Doveva per forza aver notato l’accoglienza gelida, ma non vi dava peso; nessun tentativo di giustificare il proprio gesto, nessun accenno di spiegazione.  
Quando Asher iniziò a disquisire sull’effetto della qualità del legno delle botti sul sapore del vino, Elhaz decise di abbandonare l’atteggiamento di distaccata e accusatoria superiorità.  
Sbottò, con buona pace dell’autocontrollo che si era promesso di mantenere.  
   
“Maledizione, Asher! Perché l’hai portato da me?”  
“Mio caro, perché no? – sorrise, placido - Ho avuto modo di conoscerlo in tua assenza; già da tempo si trovava in città, e aveva bisogno di parlarti. Era così disperato ed esitante, così infelice e completamente afflitto che ho provato pena per lui… e una certa curiosità su come avrebbe affrontato l’incontro con te, su ciò che ti avrebbe detto.”  
“Stupidaggini! Cosa credevi avesse da dirmi, se non rivolgermi patetiche scuse?”  
“Un uomo ha il diritto di chiedere scusa, di chinare il capo e fare penitenza. Come tu, certo, hai il diritto di respingere il suo rimorso.”  
“Rimorso, dici? È stato solo il suo orgoglio ferito a spingerlo fino qui, l’incapacità di accettare di essersi fatto giocare. O magari la rabbia di essersi innamorato di chi un tempo disp-”  
“Elhaz, smettila di dire cose che sai false. Io li ho sentiti bene, i sentimenti di Feoh mentre ti parlava, e non c’era né orgoglio ferito, né rabbia… se non verso se stesso. Continua ad amarti come ti amava, e non credo tu abbia resistito alla tentazione di _assaggiare_ , anche solo brevemente, ciò che provava. Dico bene?”  
   
Elhaz strinse le labbra, poi prese un sorso di vino; il primo, da quando il bicchiere gli era stato offerto.  
   
“Non ho fatto niente del genere. Ne ho avuto a sufficienza nel momento in cui l’ho abbandonato, e ora non m’interessa più.”  
“Davvero? Non so se crederti, ma mettiamo sia come dici: sono certo che ciò che hai assaporato allora fosse molto diverso da ciò che troveresti adesso: quella sera era sconvolto e spaventato, incredulo, confuso… ora ci sono consapevolezza e profondo pentimento. Rimpianto e infelicità. E se si sente sempre a quel modo, è come se si stesse torturando di continuo.”  
“Tanto meglio.”  
   
Se così era, il suo obiettivo era stato raggiunto in pieno. A quel punto era quasi un peccato non essersi concesso un assaggio: sarebbe stato un bel coronamento, per tutta quella storia.  
La stretta che provava alla bocca dello stomaco era, senza dubbio, dovuta all’emozione per quel successo andato oltre lo sperato.  
   
“Posso accordargli il coraggio di averci provato – continuò – ma l’importante è che ora abbia ripreso la strada delle sue montagne.”  
“A questo proposito ti stai sbagliando. Dopo averti lasciato ho parlato un po’ con lui, e non aveva alcuna intenzione di tornarsene a casa; diceva di voler trovare un lavoro per potersi fermare a lungo, di volerti parlare ancora. Era affranto, scoraggiato, ma ben lontano dalla resa e pronto a tutto per dimostrarti di meritare una nuova possibilità. Se non di amore, di amicizia, o almeno di _non ostilità.._.”  
“Questione di tempo perché si arrenda, allora.”  
“… e poiché sembrava saldo in questi propositi, l’ho assunto come domestico.”  
   
Elhaz fissò Asher a occhi sbarrati, convinto di aver sentito male; nell’espressione compiaciuta e sottilmente divertita del suo mentore trovò invece solo la conferma di quelle parole. Balzò in piedi in modo tanto brusco da rovesciare parte del vino che aveva nel bicchiere, senza però riuscire ad articolare parola.  
Asher si limitò ad allargare il proprio sorriso.  
   
“Stavo giusto cercando un nuovo tuttofare, e Feoh mi sembra forte e molto motivato, così ho voluto cogliere l’occasione. Si trasferirà domattina negli alloggi del mio personale.”  
“Non è divertente.”  
“Non deve esserlo.”  
   
Aveva sperato fosse una frase gettata come un’esca per vedere la sua reazione, ma bastava guardarlo per capire che era la semplice verità.  
   
“Perché?”  
“Perché _no_? Temi di rivederlo, per questo la sua presenza ti disturba tanto?”  
“La sua presenza mi è del tutto indifferente!”  
“Se è così, se sei tanto sicuro di te e del tuo operato, non dovresti avere niente da ridire, né dovrebbe preoccuparti il fatto di incontrarlo ancora.”  
   
Si fissarono negli occhi, e quelli divertiti di Asher si fecero in un istante molto seri; preoccupati, quasi. Elhaz fece per parlare, ma venne preceduto.  
   
“Non ho sentito solo i sentimenti di Feoh, oggi: spero mi perdonerai, ma mi sono permesso di farlo anche con te. E quello che ho avvertito era così… confuso. E intenso. Andava ben oltre il semplice stupore di vederlo qui, e non penso sia per disprezzo che hai voltato il viso, senza più guardarlo. Lui l’ha creduto, ma ciò che ho percepito io… era _confuso_ , appunto, turbato, ma credo di aver ben capito cosa significava.”  
“Non m’interessa cosa _credi_ di aver percepito! E poi perché prendi tanto a cuore questa storia?”  
“È ovvio, non ci arrivi? Poiché desidero saperti felice, voglio essere ben certo che tu sappia ciò che stai facendo. A proposito, sempre parlando con Feoh ho scoperto che gli hai lasciato un ricordo particolare: un’emicrania costante, d’intensità variabile. A volte, mi ha detto, il dolore è solo un sussurro, altre è così forte che allunga i tentacoli fin sul collo e le spalle, tanto acuto e stringente che gli sembra d’impazzire.”  
   
Asher sorseggiò un po’ di vino, prima di continuare.  
   
“Gli ho proposto di liberarlo da quell’inconveniente, gli ho detto che forse avrei potuto sciogliere la tua piccola maledizione. Ma lui ha rifiutato. Sostiene che se quella è una tua punizione, la sconterà fino a quando non sarai tu stesso a decidere di porvi fine. Non so se sia una volontà più commovente o più stupida. – sorrise – Comunque, Elhaz… mal di testa? Avresti potuto fargli ben di peggio. Sarebbe stata una cosa da niente, per te, infliggergli dolori tanto laceranti da fargli preferire la morte. O renderlo invalido, deforme, demente, o chissà che altro. Invece… le emicranie non sono piacevoli, ma, vorrai perdonarmi, come _maledizione_ sono piuttosto risibili.”  
   
Aveva ragione, e questo gli faceva detestare ancora di più le sue parole; e ce l’aveva anche con se stesso, perché l’idea di colpire Feoh più duramente, nel corpo bello e forte di cui andava tanto orgoglioso, non l’aveva nemmeno sfiorato, mai.  
No, a pensarci bene, all’inizio del loro rapporto lo aveva fatto eccome: aveva riflettuto con quella che era persino voluttà, sulla maniera migliore per azzopparlo nella presunzione e nella prestanza. Con il tempo, però, senza nemmeno accorgersene, lo aveva fatto sempre di meno, e in modo sempre più fumoso, fino a che, semplicemente, quel tipo di vendetta _fisica_ era sparito dalla sua mente.  
E ora, quelle parole di Asher lo innervosivano come fosse stato colto in fallo su una grave mancanza.  
   
“Sono ancora in tempo per fargli tutto il male possibile.”  
“Certo. – Asher sorrise, incurante della sua espressione tirata – Anzi, sarei davvero curioso di vedere cosa gli riserveresti: so che hai dell’inventiva, in questo campo.”  
   
Poi l’espressione leggera e sorridente svanì, e Asher lo guardò con apprensione paterna.  
   
“Io capisco cosa provi, riguardo il passato, ma è trascorso molto tempo, Feoh ha compreso i propri sbagli, e non li ripeterà; credo, anzi, che s’impegnerà perché non vengano compiuti da altri. L’impressione che mi ha fatto è quella di un giovanotto molto pentito, e dotato di sensibilità, anche se magari di tipo un po' grezzo; gli anni passano, Elhaz… le persone crescono, e cambiano. Anche tu sei cambiato, rispetto al ragazzino che eri quando t’incontrai, no?”  
“E ti sembro cambiato in meglio? - sbottò, sempre più spazientito – A volte mi sembra di -”  
   
S’interruppe, scosse la testa per cacciare il pensiero; posò il bicchiere che ancora stringeva in mano e uscì sulla terrazza. Guardò giù, nel giardino illuminato dalle lampade di cristalli, e poi oltre il giardino, oltre il viale; guardò verso casa di Asher, poco lontano, abbastanza vicina che avrebbe potuto riconoscere senza difficoltà le persone che avessero passeggiato in quel giardino. E così passava dalla convinzione del non dover mai più vedere Feoh a quella di poterlo fare ogni giorno; così, da lontano, affacciandosi, o di persona, quando si fosse recato a casa di Asher, o passeggiando per i viali del Kirshanar.  
_Tuttofare._  
Asher aveva servitù più che a sufficienza, l’ultima cosa che gli serviva era nuovo personale. E poi non riusciva a pensare a un uomo meno adatto di Feoh, per il ruolo di domestico, anche in un’umile funzione da tuttofare: lui, così fiero di essere libero, così amante degli spazi aperti, del misurarsi con la natura, si sarebbe sentito… imprigionato.  
Udì passi leggeri dietro di sé, e poi Asher gli fu a fianco.  
   
“A volte ti sembra di _cosa_ , Elhaz?”  
“Nulla. Niente d’importante.”  
“Se lo dici sarà sicuramente vero. Bene, Feoh si presenterà domattina per prendere servizio, anche se credo che per il suo primo giorno potrà limitarsi ad acquisire confidenza con il nuovo ambiente. Dividerà la stanza con uno dei giardinieri… è un ragazzo cordiale, sono certo che saprà metterlo a suo agio. In fondo avrà bisogno di nuovi amici, se si fermerà qui.”  
“Può farne a meno, invece: se ne andrà in fretta, quando capirà che il suo tentativo è inutile.”  
“A maggior ragione, dunque, torno a chiedertelo: perché essere così infastidito dalla sua presenza?”  
   
Elhaz fece per rispondere, ma si fermò senza pronunciare parola. Era chiaro che Asher si stesse divertendo, in quella conversazione, e avrebbe trovato il modo di girare ogni cosa avesse detto a sostegno delle proprie idee; meglio cambiare completamente discorso, senza mostrare più irritazione.  
Sentì la mano di Asher sulla spalla, stringerlo in segno di saluto.  
   
“Devo andare. Ti auguro una buona notte… e spero che ti aiuti a sciogliere un paio di quei grovigli che ti porti nell’anima.”  
   
Elhaz non riuscì a ricambiare il saluto, nemmeno quando, dal vialetto del giardino, Asher si voltò a guardarlo, alzando la mano in un ultimo cenno; non per dispetto, ma perché la sua mente era già troppo occupata a riflettere sul loro discorso.  
_I grovigli che ti porti nell’anima._  
Quelli c’erano da sempre, e col tempo si erano solo fatti più numerosi e più stretti. Dubbi, rimpianti, rancori… Asher lo sapeva, quindi come poteva sperare che una notte bastasse anche solo ad allentarli? L’unico modo efficace che aveva trovato per tenerli a bada era il distacco: ignorarli, rinchiuderli nel profondo di sé. Così era riuscito a sentirsi sereno, soddisfatto, orgoglioso di quanto aveva conquistato; così la voce della coscienza era diventata solo un sussurro, e lui aveva potuto percorrere senza esitazioni la strada che aveva scelto. _Morvan_.  
Non era nemmeno certo di volerli sciogliere, perché forse, senza di essi, tutto ciò che lui era si sarebbe sgretolato, e dalle macerie sarebbe emerso solo il debole e impaurito Sherihel.  
   
E Feoh?  
Lui si era già sgretolato, ma non era stato l’arrogante Feoh ragazzino, ad emergere. Di quel ragazzino, in realtà, aveva visto solo poche tracce, di tanto in tanto, nei loro anni insieme.  
Pentito, aveva detto Asher. E sensibile.  
D’istinto voleva rifiutare l’idea, perché il concetto di _sensibilità_ cozzava tanto forte da sprizzare scintille, con l’atto di abbandonare un bambino in una buca, ma il Feoh adulto…  
Non avrebbe mai dimenticato quant’era sconvolto, quanto fosse stato disposto a ingoiare l’orgoglio, il pomeriggio in cui era andato da lui per implorarlo di salvare Nyrine. Non avrebbe dimenticato la sua gioia nel vedere la nipotina fuori pericolo, e il modo in cui da allora aveva iniziato a guardarlo.  
E poi, mesi dopo, durante il loro primo inverno insieme, Feoh lo aveva stupito ancora.  
   
°°°  
   
Elhaz stava seminascosto, appena oltre lo stipite della porta della camera da letto, a osservare. Guardò Feoh tirarsi a sedere, lentamente, e con cautela mettere i piedi giù dal letto; fin lì, sembrava andasse tutto bene. Appena alzatosi, però, barcollò, ondeggiò, e l’equilibrio gli venne meno; crollò per il capogiro senza provare a porre resistenza. Se non altro riuscì ad abbattersi sul materasso, e non sul pavimento. Imprecando tra i lamenti si tirò addosso la coperta, rannicchiandosi tremante.  
   
“Lo odio, lo odio, lo odio.”  
   
Ripeté, aggiustando i cuscini sotto la testa.  
   
“Con chi ce l’hai?”  
   
Elhaz si decise a entrare, poggiando il vassoio che portava sulla cassapanca vicino alla porta.  
   
“Non con chi: con _cosa_. Odio sentirmi così debole. Debole, dolorante e rimbambito.”  
“Che strano, eppure l’ultima condizione dovrebbe esserti abituale.”  
“Divertente. Io sono qui, ridotto a uno straccio… ho la nausea, la febbre, la tosse e un dolore che martella ogni singolo osso del mio corpo, e tu… come puoi prenderti gioco di un malato in simili condizioni?”  
“A questo malato avevo fatto chiare raccomandazioni che lui ha preferito non seguire, quindi ora ho tutto il diritto di beffeggiarlo, rimproverarlo e farlo sentire uno sciocco.”  
   
Quello era vero. Una brutta bronchite con una febbre persistente e malessere generale: lui gli aveva preparato medicine che lo avevano fatto sentire meglio, e gli aveva anche imposto di non uscire, di restarsene a casa, al caldo, fino a che non si fosse completamente rimesso.  
Feoh se ne era lamentato, all’inizio, ma poi aveva ammesso che prendersi qualche giorno di riposo non era male. Un po’ noioso, aveva detto, in certi momenti, specie quando lui era a scuola, ma il ritmo pigro di quelle giornate lo aveva fatto rendere conto di quanto avesse bisogno, in realtà, di una pausa: quando, di primo mattino, guardava dalla finestra l’autunno freddo e umido, era estremamente grato di essere al riparo, con una ricca colazione ad attenderlo, e un bel letto in cui tornare a infilarsi subito dopo.  
   
Ma quel giorno, il quinto, proprio in un mattino freddo e umido, mentre lui teneva lezione, Feoh era uscito; quando era rientrato, verso sera, zuppo di pioggia e scosso dai brividi, i progressi che la sua salute aveva fatto erano scomparsi. Ora stava peggio che mai, persino respirare era doloroso, e lamentava di sentire sempre freddo, anche con la stufa accesa e raggomitolato sotto la coperta di piume.  
   
“Avevo un buon motivo, per uscire. Oggi… dovevo andare a trovare una persona.”  
   
Elhaz lo guardò, inarcando un sopracciglio.  
   
“È un tentativo di giustificazione?”  
“No. Non del tutto. Magari sarai un po’ meno arrabbiato, se ti racconto il perché della mia evasione.”  
“Non sono arrabbiato e non hai bisogno di giustificarti, ma ti ascolto, comunque.”  
“Questa persona che sono andato a trovare… è un vecchio, di nome Jarrin; vive in una casa isolata, a quasi due d’ore di cammino da qui. Lo conosco da parecchio: me lo ricordo fin da quando ero piccolo, ma è solo negli ultimi tre o quattro anni che siamo diventati amici. Un tempo veniva qui in paese per vendere i formaggi che produceva; aveva parecchie capre, allora, ma adesso gliene restano solo tre. Non ci vede più molto, è di salute un po’ malmessa e non si muove quasi mai; ho provato, in passato, a convincerlo a venire a vivere ad Harkwald, ma non vuole saperne.”  
“Uomo solitario?”  
“Questo sì, ma il vero motivo è che non vuole lasciare quella sua casa. Ci vive da più di  sessant’anni, cinquanta dei quali passati con sua moglie; – sorrise, pensando a quanto in fondo ci fosse tenerezza, in quel vecchio brusco e testardo – dice che la sua vita e i suoi ricordi sono tutti lì, e non potrebbe mai avere un’altra casa.”  
“Se la sua salute è davvero precaria, e vive così isolato, corre il rischio che sia casa sua ancora per poco.”  
“Lo so, gli avevo fatto notare anche questo. Rispose: _sono fin troppo vecchio, sarebbe ora di morire! E mia moglie mi sta aspettando già da dieci anni!_ Così smisi d’insistere. Mi limito a passare qualche volta da lui, se sono a caccia da quelle parti. O ad andarlo a trovare in occasioni particolari, magari portandogli cose di cui può aver bisogno.”  
“E così oggi era una di quelle occasioni, per spingerti fuori di casa sotto la pioggia gelida, quando ancora non sei guarito.”  
   
Feoh annuì; si schiarì la gola, la massaggiò con una smorfia di dolore e si mise a sedere per prendere un lungo sorso d’acqua dal bicchiere sul tavolino vicino al letto.  
   
“Oggi sarebbe stato il suo anniversario di matrimonio. Jarrin diventa sempre molto malinconico, nelle ricorrenze legate a sua moglie, e mi dispiace lasciarlo solo. Così sono andato lo stesso… lui si è accorto che non stavo bene, e mi ha rimproverato per essere andato fin lì con la febbre addosso.”  
“Già mi è simpatico, questo Jarrin.”  
“Mi ha rimproverato, però poi mi ha fatto sedere vicino al fuoco e mi ha dato del sidro caldo, invece di infierire.”  
   
Elhaz rispose con quello che si sarebbe potuto definire _sbuffo sarcastico_.  
   
“Se è tanto vecchio, magari è solo perché gli mancavano le energie.”  
   
Prese una scodella dal vassoio che aveva portato, e si avvicinò al letto, sedendosi poi sul bordo, vicino a Feoh.  
   
“Avresti potuto parlarmene prima, e sarei andato io.”  
“Lo avresti fatto davvero?”  
“Perché lo chiedi come se si trattasse di un evento incredibile? Avrei chiesto al vecchio maestro di occuparsi della scuola al posto mio. Tieni, bevi questo.”  
   
Feoh prese la scodella, odorò il liquido verdastro che conteneva e arricciò il naso.  
   
“Devo proprio?”  
“Probabilmente preferisci il sidro caldo, ma questa medicina abbasserà la febbre e calmerà i dolori. Contiene anche un leggero narcotico, e ti aiuterà a fare una bella e lunga dormita, quindi sì, _devi proprio_.”  
“Dall’odore sembra che ci sia morto qualcosa dentro.”  
“Fingi che sia un qualche rito d’iniziazione per virili selvaggi come te.”  
   
Feoh scrutò guardingo il contenuto della scodella; lo fece ondeggiare, notandone la consistenza leggermente oleosa, e tentò un primo sorso.  
Il sapore era tanto amaro ed erbaceo che la tentazione di sputare era forte, ma si fece coraggio e tentò di mandare giù tutto il più in fretta possibile. Appena restituita la scodella a Elhaz afferrò il bicchiere d’acqua ancora mezzo pieno, e bevve sperando di cancellare il repellente sapore che gli era rimasto in bocca, senza ottenere nessun risultato apprezzabile.  
   
“È orribile. Scommetto che esistono veleni con un gusto migliore.”  
“Parecchi, in effetti.”  
   
Come fanno i bambini, Feoh tirò fuori la lingua e ci passò rapidamente sopra una mano, tre o quattro volte, ma anche quello non servì a cancellare il saporaccio. Quando rialzò gli occhi vide Elhaz che lo osservava perplesso, e non poté evitare di sorridere.  
   
“Sai, credo che gli piaceresti.”  
“Cosa dici?”  
“A Jarrin: credo che gli piaceresti. E penso che lui piacerebbe a te. Potremmo andare a trovarlo insieme, quando mi sarò ripreso. Prometto di obbedire davvero, questa volta, e di non uscire di casa fino a quando non avrò il tuo permesso.”  
   
Elhaz non diede risposta, ma si allontanò per posare la scodella vuota, e tornò indietro portandone una ben più piccola, insieme a un cucchiaino.  
   
“Oh no. Ti prego. Se è qualche altra medicina disgustosa, risparmiami. Ho ancora in bocca quel sapore stomachevole, che credo non se ne andrà mai, e non voglio - ”  
“Finiscila, e manda giù questo.”  
   
Feoh accettò, rassegnato, ma la sua espressione s’illuminò subito quando scoprì che Elhaz gli aveva portato del miele. Lo mangiò con entusiasmo, godendosi la dolcezza e la consistenza carezzevole, e poi, sorridendo grato, restituì il contenitore vuoto. Sentiva addosso una gran fiacchezza, ma non era spiacevole. Era come l’approssimarsi del sonno, quando le membra si fanno pesanti e la mente divaga, ma la sensazione è piacevole, quasi cullante, e ci si abbandona volentieri.  
Nella medicina c’era un leggero narcotico, ricordò; forse l’effetto era da imputare a quello.  
   
“Prima che tu lo chieda – disse Elhaz, portando via anche quella scodella – il miele non sarebbe riuscito a migliorare il sapore della medicina in maniera apprezzabile. Più utile prenderlo dopo.”  
   
Elhaz tornò verso di lui e gli posò una mano sulla fronte; era meravigliosa, così fresca.  
   
“La febbre comincerà presto a calare. Grazie alla medicina dovresti fare una lunga dormita, e domattina ti sentirai già meglio.”  
   
Fece per ritrarre la mano, ma Feoh l’afferrò e tenendola stretta se la portò al petto.  
   
“Grazie.”  
“Non ho fatto niente di speciale.”  
“Non solo per… _questo_ , ma per tutto. Per essere rimasto qui. – sentiva gli occhi che si chiudevano, il sonno avanzare, ma prima di accoglierlo voleva dire ciò che sentiva – Viviamo insieme solo da qualche mese, e già non so immaginare di stare senza di te. Mi chiedo come… come si senta Jarrin, da così tanto tempo senza la persona che amava. Forse capisco perché… non vuole lasciare quella casa.”  
   
Ancora una volta Elhaz provò a tirare indietro la mano, ma Feoh strinse di nuovo, seppure con maggior debolezza.  
   
“Resta un po’ seduto qui.”  
“Ho da fare, Feoh.”  
“Solo fino a quando non mi addormento. Hai detto che ci vorrà poco.”  
   
Elhaz guardò Feoh, e si sentì enormemente soddisfatto della sua espressione speranzosa, colma di fiducia e di riconoscenza. Il sorriso che gli rivolgeva era dolce e già sognante, quasi, si poteva dire, _indifeso_.  
Oh, quanto sarebbe stato ferito da un rifiuto. Un commento pungente sull’infantilità di quella richiesta, e poi lasciarlo solo senza prestargli più attenzione: ne avrebbe sofferto, si sarebbe sentito in imbarazzo, forse, per avere chiesto.  
Sì, sarebbe stato molto divertente vedere la delusione nei suoi occhi, e il dispiacere.  
   
“Scusa – disse Feoh – se ti sto facendo perdere tempo, se non ti ho ascoltato e sono uscito… ma non mi andava proprio di lasciare solo Jarrin, oggi. Non ha nessuno… e se non vado io, chi ci andrà?”  
“Dormi, Feoh.”  
“In paese tutti pensano che sia un tipo strambo, ma non lo è… Forse un po’, ecco, ma è un brav’uomo. Mi spiace che sia così solo.”  
“L’hai già detto.”  
   
C’era dell’intensità, ora, negli occhi di Feoh, nonostante fosse evidente quanto faticasse a tenerli aperti.  
   
“Tu non lasciarmi solo. Per favore.”  
   
Elhaz ritrasse la mano, e Feoh non riuscì a trattenerla. Ora doveva solo dirgli ‘ _smettila di fare il bambino’_ , lasciarlo in camera e chiudersi la porta alle spalle.  
Quello era il suo desiderio, il suo volere, ma con gli occhi febbricitanti di Feoh ancora fissi nei suoi, qualcosa in lui esitò.  
In fondo… forse in fondo sarebbe stato un successo da poco, ferire Feoh in un momento del genere, con un atto tanto banale e meschino. Non era quello il suo scopo.  
Girò intorno al letto e vi s’infilò dal proprio lato, semidisteso contro due alti cuscini.  
   
“Suppongo di poter rimanere per qualche minuto.”  
   
Feoh gli si strinse subito addosso, steso su un fianco, la fronte contro di lui e un braccio poggiato sul suo petto; prima di chiudere gli occhi alzò il viso per ancora una volta, per rivolgergli un impudente sorriso di trionfo.  
   
°°°  
   
Lo ricordava molto bene, quel giorno, e lo stupore nell’apprendere che il selvaggio avesse tanto a cuore un vecchio solitario e cocciuto.  
Si era disteso convinto di andarsene dopo pochi minuti, aveva finito con il lasciarsi andare al silenzio e alla quiete, al ritmo del petto di Feoh che si alzava e abbassava in un respiro tranquillo, e si era addormentato.  
Una volta che Feoh era guarito, erano andati insieme a trovare Jarrin. Ci erano andati più volte, e lui si era offerto di curare i suoi malanni con la magia; l’uomo era troppo vecchio e indebolito per guarire completamente, ma comunque avrebbe vissuto più a lungo, e molto meglio.  
Jarrin aveva rifiutato; era vivo da fin troppo tempo, aveva detto.  
Era morto mesi dopo, in primavera; lo avevano trovato un pomeriggio, seduto su una sedia accanto al camino, con un vecchio scialle femminile dai bei ricami posato sulle ginocchia, e l’espressione rilassata, felice, persino… come se la fine fosse arrivata mentre era immerso in un bel sogno.  
Magari era stato così: si era ritrovato accanto alla sua amata moglie, di nuovo giovani, e con una vita luminosa ed eterna che si dispiegava davanti a loro.  
Era accaduto da poco: la brace nel camino era ancora tiepida, c’erano avanzi di un semplice pasto a base di pane e formaggio sul tavolo. Feoh si era sentito in colpa, all’inizio, pensando che, fossero arrivati prima, le cose sarebbero andate diversamente, e gli ci era voluto un po’ per convincerlo che non aveva motivo di provare un sentimento del genere, che Jarrin si era spento come una candela giunta al termine, e che un loro arrivo più mattiniero avrebbe significato soltanto posporre la fine di poco. Aveva avuto una buona morte, serena e senza dolore, una fortuna non concessa a tutti.  
Così il senso di colpa se n’era andato; era rimasta la tristezza di aver perduto un amico, addolcita però dalla profonda e inscalfibile fede che si fosse ricongiunto all’amore della sua vita, e che fosse felice.  
Per essere un selvaggio pieno di superstizioni, Feoh aveva un animo sorprendentemente romantico… lo aveva capito in quegli anni, e la riprova era che lo avesse seguito fin lì, nella speranza di stargli di nuovo accanto.  
Romantico e illuso.  
  
 


	28. Chapter 28

#  ** Tenebra e Luce **

 Capitolo 28  
________________  
   
   
Roshan bussò alla porta dell’alloggio di Drest, e attese.  
Bussò ancora, un po’ più forte, e tese l’orecchio, in ascolto. Non udì nulla, dal di dentro, né una voce, né l’avvicinarsi di passi. Aspettò ancora un po’, ma inutilmente.  
 _Che peccato_ , pensò.  
In tasca aveva le chiavi che Drest aveva dato a Trahern e a lui: una per il portone esterno, e una per l’alloggio. Aveva usato quella del portone per entrare nell’edificio, ma aveva troppo scrupolo a usare l’altra; ci fosse stata più confidenza magari sarebbe entrato, ma così non se la sentiva, nonostante l’invito del proprietario a servirsi a piacimento della casa.  
E comunque, se era andato lì era per avere un po’ di compagnia mentre Trahern era occupato; non aveva senso entrare per stare da solo, piuttosto sarebbe andato a fare una passeggiata in città, fermandosi a comprare qualche libro e magari a bere qualcosa.  
Fece per andarsene, quando ricordò che Drest aveva detto di avere affittato anche una mansarda; decise così per un ultimo tentativo, e invece di scendere le scale, le salì.  
   
Giunto al piano superiore vide che due erano le mansarde ricavate dall’ampiezza del palazzo. Le porte erano identiche, di legno scuro e disadorne, prive degli intarsi, semplici eppur eleganti, che abbellivano quelle degli alloggi. Non recavano targhe o stemmi, né alcun altro segno di riconoscimento, e Roshan si stava chiedendo a quale delle due dovesse bussare, quando si accorse che una di esse era socchiusa.  
Si avvicinò e la spinse con silenziosa delicatezza, infilando dentro la testa per sbirciare; la mansarda era molto grande, come aveva intuito, e davvero luminosa quanto aveva detto Drest; i soffitti dai grandi lucernai erano molto alti, più che nell’alloggio. Quell’effetto era moltiplicato dal pavimento di legno chiaro e dalle pareti di un bianco dato di fresco. L’ambiente era quasi vuoto, l’odore dei colori forte, pochi erano i mobili in giro: un paio di tavoli, uno dei quali ingombro dei ferri del mestieri di pittore, un divano di pelle che doveva aver visto tempi migliori, uno specchio e un grosso baule. E poi, ciò che lo spinse a bussare contro uno stipite: il cavalletto con la grande tela alla quale stava lavorando Drest, nella posizione migliore per sfruttare la luminosità della stanza.  
In realtà lui vedeva il retro della tela, e il pittore era coperto da essa fino ad altezza della vita, ma di chi altri poteva trattarsi?  
Al bussare di Roshan una testa bionda e ricciuta fece capolino di lato, al di là della tela.  
   
“Roshan! Avanti, avanti!… Oh, sei solo?”  
   
Lui accolse l’invito ed entrò, lasciando la porta accostata così come l’aveva trovata.  
   
“Trahern è occupato all’Assemblea, e ne avrà per ore. Il dezar aveva altri importanti impegni, e così l’ha accompagnato Aris.”  
   
Roshan lo disse con una briciola d’amarezza; gli sarebbe piaciuto seguire Trahern anche lì e potergli essere d’aiuto, ma lui non era maggiorenne, né tantomeno apparteneva ufficialmente a una famiglia di dezar. Un giorno avrebbe avuto il diritto di seguire Trahern alle assemblee in funzione di suo segretario, ma fino a quel momento poteva solo pazientare, raddoppiando il proprio impegno negli studi, così da essere degno dell’incarico, nonostante l’inesperienza e la giovane età.  
Chissà poi cosa ne avrebbe pensato il dezar, una volta venuto a conoscenza di quel progetto… chissà se si sarebbe chiesto perché …  
   
“Capisco.”  
   
Annuì Drest, e dal suo tono e dal suo sorriso sembrava avesse compreso parte dei suoi pensieri: senz’altro quelli che avevano a che fare con la seccatura per non aver potuto accompagnare Trahern nei suoi impegni politici. Roshan preferì non aggiungere nulla a proposito, almeno per il momento, e fece qualche passo verso Drest e il suo quadro.  
   
“Posso vedere cosa stai dipingendo?”  
“Ma certo! Vieni, è tanto di quel tempo che non mostro a nessuno una mia opera, sono davvero curioso di sentire la tua opinione.”  
   
Roshan raggiunse Drest al cavalletto, e ciò che vide, più che mai inaspettato, lo lasciò con gli occhi spalancati e la bocca socchiusa per lo stupore.  
Si era aspettato un paesaggio, o un ritratto, o una qualunque scena ‘reale’, o almeno riconducibile alla realtà; il dipinto di Drest invece era un’incredibile astrazione.  
Era un perfettamente simmetrico tripudio di forme geometriche straordinariamente complesse, di minuscoli particolari, di colori, di innumerevoli decorazioni intricate ripetute in maniera talmente identica da non sembrare vera. C’era qualcosa di ipnotico in quelle forme che, come in un mosaico pittorico, si mescolavano e fondevano così bene, pur restando ben distinte, qualcosa di mistico e di visionario.  
Si avvicinò per quanto più possibile, stupendosi ancora di più per l’eccezionale simmetria, per l’ossessiva precisione, nelle forme e nei colori. Era affascinante studiare il dipinto là dove era già completo, ma lo era pure nelle parti in cui Drest era ancora al lavoro: esse sembravano procedere di pari passo, l’una perfettamente speculare all’altra, come se create in contemporanea da due mani destre.  
   
“Allora, è diverso da quello che ti aspettavi?”  
“Direi proprio di sì!”  
“Sono piuttosto soddisfatto, sai, considerato che da anni non toccavo i colori.”  
“Solo _piuttosto_ soddisfatto?”  
   
Drest sorrise compiaciuto, mentre con un pennello sottilissimo dava alcuni ritocchi con rapidità e leggerezza.  
   
“Molto soddisfatto, esaltato, in effetti: volevo solo fare il finto modesto.”  
“Avevi detto di essere del tutto privo di talento!”  
“Finto modesto – ribadì con un ghigno -  Ma se vuoi possiamo rettificare: sono del tutto privo di talento _usuale_.”  
“Davvero non dipingevi da anni?”  
“Non esattamente. Quand’ero in Oltremare non avevo certo modo dedicarmi alla pittura in questo modo, ma non ho mai smesso di farlo, come e quando potevo: tracciavo tutto a matita o a inchiostro su un taccuino che portavo sempre con me. Ne ho riempiti più d’uno, in quegli anni: era un modo per allentare la pressione, uno spazio in cui ritrovare calma ed equilibrio. In realtà la maggior parte delle persone che vedevano quei miei disegni pensava che fossi un po’… bizzarro, volendo riassumere le loro definizioni in un’unica, eufemistica parola. Trahern però li apprezzava; è un peccato che non potrà vederli così, su una grande tela e a colori… a quei tempi diceva che gli sarebbe piaciuto.”  
   
Restarono a contemplare il quadro per qualche istante, e tra loro rimasero in sospeso quelle ultime parole, e tutte le altre cose che Trahern non avrebbe potuto vedere, e alla fine Roshan riuscì a porre la domanda che in fondo non lo aveva mai abbandonato, che riaffiorava invadente nei suoi pensieri anche quando Trahern sorrideva, scherzava e si divertiva.  
   
“Tu in fondo lo conosci meglio di me, e da molto più tempo, quindi dimmi: secondo te è davvero felice?”  
   
Lo chiese senza staccare gli occhi dal dipinto, e anche se non poté vedere l’espressione di Drest, poté immaginarla dal suo tono rassicurante.  
   
“Credo che sia felice per le cose che contano. All’inizio temevo per lui, è vero: è pericoloso quando un uomo tanto indipendente e orgoglioso d’improvviso subisce un così duro colpo alla propria autonomia. Sapevo che con il tempo, con il riadattamento, avrebbe potuto in gran parte riacquistarla, ma avevo davvero paura che, prima di quel momento, amarezza e depressione lo avrebbero condotto al peggio. Per fortuna ha incontrato te, invece… e questo gli ha ridato la gioia. Forse non accetterà mai del tutto quello che gli è capitato, forse rimpiangerà sempre ciò che ha perduto, ma credo che abbia trovato un nuovo equilibrio.”  
“Rimpianti… lui a volte parla come se ormai non gliene importasse più, ma so che non è così.”  
“Non li darà mai a vedere. Non i rimpianti, né incertezze o paure. Trahern non era solo un militare, Roshan: era un comandante, e dovere di un comandante è mostrarsi sempre padrone di sé, sicuro delle proprie decisioni e privo di tentennamenti. Deve infondere fiducia ai suoi soldati; mostrarsi risoluto anche quando nel profondo ha delle incertezze, e forte anche quando prova un momento di debolezza – Drest aggrottò le sopracciglia – È la solitudine del capo, immagino; negli anni dev’essergli entrata nel sangue.”  
“Ma adesso non è solo, questa non è una guerra, e io non sono uno dei suoi soldati! – si lamentò, frustrato - Con me un atteggiamento del genere non serve.”  
“Forse serve a lui. O forse ti stai solo preoccupando troppo: ognuno affronta le tempeste a proprio modo, Roshan. Forse ci sono ancora rabbia e tristezza, in Trahern, ma non pensare che sia per sfiducia nei tuoi confronti, se non vuole condividerli: lui è fatto così, non tollera di mostrare debolezze. Ma stai certo che il tuo sostegno gli è indispensabile, e che accanto a te è felice.”  
   
Roshan annuì; lo sapeva, ne aveva la certezza ogni volta che loro due erano insieme, solo che avrebbe voluto fare di più.  
Studiò ancora il dipinto, ammirandone ogni particolare e sfumatura, e sorrise.  
   
“Sai, mi piace descrivere a Trahern tutto ciò che di bello mi colpisce: cerco di essere i suoi occhi, per quel che posso. Ma questo… questo non so come potrò raccontarglielo.”  
“Un modo lo troverai.”  
“E se…”  
   
Lasciò la frase in sospeso e abbassò gli occhi riflettendo.  
   
“ _Se_ cosa?”  
“Se potesse vederlo lui, di persona? Se facesse un altro tentativo, con un theilan? Il Kirshanar è qui, lì vivono i theilan più abili e potenti… da mesi mi chiedo perché Trahern non ne abbia interpellato uno. Non vi ha nemmeno mai accennato, ma a me pare una cosa talmente ovvia… io al suo posto l’avrei fatto appena rientrato in patria.”  
“Se, come lui, fossi già passato attraverso numerosi di questi tentativi, sempre inutilmente… se ognuno dei theilan che hanno provato a curarti ti avesse detto che nulla può essere fatto… forse saresti stato stanco, e l’avresti pensata in modo diverso. Io c’ero, sempre, a ogni tentativo fallimentare, e posso capire se Trahern non vuole ascoltare per l’ennesima volta la stessa frase.”  
“Lo capisco anch’io, ma… _devo_ farlo! Ormai è tanto che ci penso: ci fosse anche una sola, minima, possibilità, devo cercare di afferrarla! Devo parlare con un theilan. Devo convincere Trahern!”  
   
E se ci fosse riuscito, e se avesse funzionato, e se Trahern fosse tornato a vedere… della grande felicità che ne sarebbe nata, avrebbe potuto considerarsi, anche solo in minima parte, artefice. Sarebbe stato il suo regalo per lui, il più prezioso possibile.  
E poi, finalmente Trahern avrebbe potuto guardarlo negli occhi, leggere in essi tutti i suoi sentimenti. Il solo pensiero gli faceva battere più forte il cuore, lo riempiva d’impazienza; più ci pensava e più lo desiderava.  
Lo sfiorò la paura, leggera come un soffio, che il suo aspetto ancora adolescenziale potesse deluderlo, ma ci volle poco per dissiparla: le mani e la bocca di Trahern conoscevano già ogni tratto del suo volto, ogni particolare del suo corpo, e li amavano… li avrebbero amati anche una volta emersi dal buio.  
   
“Pensi di riuscirci? È difficile fargli cambiare idea, una volta che si ficca in testa qualcosa. Dopo l’ultima, inutile, seduta per tentare la guarigione, disse che per lui la questione si chiudeva lì, se sembrava molto determinato. Se avesse avuto dei ripensamenti, sarebbe stato il primo a chiedere l’intervento di un theilan, e invece... Se ti dicesse di no, agiresti lo stesso?”  
“Certo! Glielo chiederò, e se dirà di no insisterò: so che posso persuaderlo. E se continuasse a rifiutare, non gli darei retta e basta… troverei il modo anche con l’inganno.”  
Drest fece una breve risata divertita.  
“Se avrai bisogno di aiuto per legarlo e imbavagliarlo, chiedi pure a me.”  
“Spero tanto di non dover arrivare fino a tal punto. Forse, però… forse non dovrei aspettare la sua autorizzazione. Potrei coglierlo di sorpresa, portando un theilan al castello, e spiegargli tutto solo all’ultimo momento .”  
“Ah, questa tattica in particolare la sconsiglierei, mio caro Roshan: Trahern tende a prendere decisioni anche conto per gli altri, ma non apprezza che lo si faccia con lui. Parlagli, e sii fiducioso: non credo che sappia negarti qualcosa troppo a lungo.”  
   
Roshan sorrise, a metà tra l’imbarazzo e la lusinga, per quella considerazione. Si chiese, una volta di più, quanto Trahern avesse raccontato a Drest dei sentimenti che provava, di loro, e un po’ invidiò il fatto che lui avesse qualcuno con cui confidarsi, un amico a cui svelare un segreto tanto importante.  
Poi, _si rese conto_ : anche lui stava raccontando una specie di segreto, a Drest; qualcosa che gli stava a cuore, ma che non aveva accennato a nessuno. Non al dezar, non ad Aris e Larèn, tanto decisi a rispettare il volere di Trahern da non essersi mossi in prima persona.  
Era stato bello potersi confidare e trovare comprensione, parlare liberamente… come si fa con un amico. E forse, in quanto amico, Drest avrebbe potuto rispondere a una sua domanda su cui continuava a interrogarsi.  
   
“Ascolta… il libro che hai riportato a Trahern… ha un significato particolare per lui?  
“Perché lo vuoi sapere?”  
   
Rispose lui, con gli occhi rivolti alla tavolozza, mescolando un po’ di colore; Roshan si domandò avesse davvero diritto di chiedere, e di chiedere a lui; quasi si rimangiò le parole, ma la curiosità ebbe la meglio.  
   
“Ho notato la sua reazione, quando gliel’hai consegnato, e sembrava davvero… colpito al cuore. Quel libro ora è sul suo scrittoio: non l’ha messo sugli scaffali, accanto agli altri, ed è evidente che ha un significato particolare, per lui, solo che non so qual è. Trahern non mi ha raccontato nulla; so che potrei chiedere a lui, ma ne ho quasi… pudore, come se sapere non fosse mio diritto. Chiedere a un altro è ficcare il naso in maniera ancor più invadente, mi rendo conto, e scarico su di te la responsabilità del rispondere o meno, e… mi dispiace, non avrei dovuto domandare a te.”  
   
Tacque, accorgendosi di essere stato sul punto di iniziare a parlare a vanvera come gli capitava quando si sentiva in imbarazzo. Drest sorrise, e tornò a dedicarsi al quadro.  
   
“Non è un problema, non ci sono chissà quali segreti, dietro. Le confidenze spontanee sono rare, da parte di quel testone, ma sono certo che te ne parlerebbe, se glielo chiedessi. Tra gli amici in comune che avevamo in guerra c’era un ufficiale di ascendenza naxir; il suo nome era Yar’eldek… l’abbreviazione del suo nome, in realtà, che era ben più complicato. Di solito lo accorciavamo ancor di più, in Yar. Amico di entrambi, dicevo, ma soprattutto di Trahern. Erano simili, per indole, molto affiatati e con una grande considerazione l'uno dell'altro. Divenne nostro compagno quando noi già da quasi cinque anni ci trovavamo Oltremare, ma tra lui e Trahern ci fu una sintonia immediata, come fossero stati commilitoni dal primo giorno. Quando avevamo tempo, Yar ci insegnava l'antica lingua del suo popolo; io non sono andato oltre l'apprendere pochi rudimenti e qualche frase, che per altro ho ormai quasi dimenticato: davvero un idioma troppo complicato per me... Trahern invece se la cavava piuttosto bene. Yar gli regalò quel libro in onore dei suoi progressi, anche se la prosa era troppo difficile perché un principiante la potesse leggere scorrevolmente.”  
   
Per tutto il tempo, Drest aveva continuato a dipingere, mentre parlava; smise, e guardò Roshan con espressione malinconica.  
   
“Passarono un paio d’anni, e a un certo punto fu chiaro che ciò che Yar provava per il tuo amato non fosse più solo amicizia. Fu chiaro a me, se non altro: non so se Trahern colse quel mutare di sentimenti, se non se ne accorse o se volle ignorarlo di proposito. Comunque sia stato, quando Yar si fece avanti, Trahern lo respinse. Con gentilezza, con empatia, rimarcando quanto tenesse alla loro amicizia, ma gli disse che non provava un sentimento del genere per lui, ancor meno attrazione fisica. Purtroppo Yar la prese molto male, peggio che per un’offesa, o un tradimento: divenne freddo, distante... quasi ostile. E non solo con lui, ma anche con me. Trahern ne fu molto amareggiato, com'è ovvio, e poi arrabbiato. Per qualche tempo portò pazienza, poi provò ad affrontarlo, con le buone e con le cattive, per chiarire le cose e sanare quella frattura di cui non riusciva a comprendere la ragione; ma furono sempre tentativi inutili, perché Yar fingeva di non capire, e si rivolgeva a lui come se tra loro non ci fosse mai stato altro che un rapporto professionale. E lo faceva con sfida, quasi ad accusarlo di qualcosa. Trahern esaurì la pazienza e decise di lasciarlo perdere, ma anche se si comportava come se la faccenda non lo toccasse, sono certo che avesse nostalgia della loro amicizia. Continuava a custodire con cura quel libro, a proseguirne la lettura, e, anche se non ne parlò più, forse in fondo ancora sperava che un giorno la situazione si sarebbe sanata. Ma poi Yar perì in battaglia... e dopo qualche mese Trahern perse la vista.”  
   
Roshan abbassò gli occhi, dispiaciuto, ma non per la notizia di quella morte.  
   
“Non riesco a concepire che per un rifiuto si possa mandare in frantumi un’amicizia, profonda, a quanto dici, in quel modo. Avrei capito se il rapporto si fosse raffreddato, per un certo periodo, se ci fosse stato dell’imbarazzo, ma l’ostilità… perché?”  
“Non so risponderti. Forse non era poi un’amicizia così forte, o forse Yar si sentì troppo ferito e non fu capace di gestire quell’emozione... chi può prevedere le reazioni di un cuore spezzato? Forse Trahern aveva ragione, e se ce ne fosse stato il tempo si sarebbero davvero riconciliati; invece sono rimasti solo delusione e rimpianto. Quel libro è una reliquia del loro periodo migliore, di amicizia e affiatamento, di ricordi positivi… con tutto ciò reca con sé anche del dolore, ma sono certo che capisci perché gliel’ho riportato.”  
   
Sì, Roshan capiva, ma non condivideva. Lui non avrebbe mai riportato il libro a Trahern; sarebbe stato anzi ben attento a non nominare mai più quello Yar, avrebbe fatto in modo che venisse del tutto dimenticato, che ogni affetto rimasto scomparisse. E non si trattava di gelosia, di un sentimento nato dall’insicurezza; era piuttosto un desiderio di… proteggere Trahern, di cancellare un dispiacere, di allontanare ogni memoria che lo rattristasse.  
Era una volontà forte, possessiva, di un'intensità che quasi lo spaventava; tanto potente che ogni altra volontà provata fino a quel momento al confronto gli appariva sbiadita.  
   
   
***  
   
Quelle lunghe riunioni lo stremavano, o esaurivano la sua sopportazione, per meglio dire.  
Era abituato alle assemblee e alle discussioni, pure a quelle _accalorate_ , a voler usare un eufemismo: ne aveva avute innumerevoli, in guerra, ma lì era stato diverso.  
Prima di tutto, quelle non si dilungavano per ore, portandosi via metà della giornata, non coinvolgevano centinaia di uomini, non si perdevano in meschine diatribe tra famiglie rivali, non indulgevano in scambi ipocriti ben più velenosi di un’aperta offesa.  
Quelli a cui era abituato erano consigli di guerra, in cui il tempo era prezioso e non ci si poteva permettere il lusso dei giri di parole e della falsità; non mancavano i momenti di frustrazione, gli scontri di volontà e i conflitti personali, ma era tutto esplicito, diretto… onorevole.  
Le decisioni andavano prese in fretta, e in fretta se ne vedevano i risultati.  
Anche gli incontri diplomatici, quando c'era da organizzare e riamministrare una città riconquistata, quando si discutevano le condizioni di una resa, quando si voleva strappare un alleato al nemico, erano privi di lungaggini e improntate all'onore e alla franchezza.  
Quanto gli mancava tutto ciò, quanto avrebbe voluto avere quelle stesse qualità trasferite lì, all'Assemblea dei Dezar; invece per decenni avrebbe dovuto sopportare ore di dibattiti in cui si riflettevano le tensioni fra famiglie, rallentando i lavori, ostacolandoli.  
Vagò con la mente, pensando a una vita che gli era sfuggita dalle mani; aveva ricevuto un’alta onorificenza, dopo l’incidente che gli era costato la vista, ma se quello non fosse capitato…  
Sarebbe rimasto a Oltremare, e avrebbe salito gli ultimi e più alti gradini nella gerarchia militare, conquistandoli sul campo; e poi, con la pace... con la pace il suo grado e il suo stato di servizio gli sarebbero valsi una posizione notabile in una delle città riconquistate, e con il tempo avrebbe persino potuto diventarne governatore.  
Avrebbe potuto sposare Talisha per procura, e non ci sarebbe stato bisogno che lei lo raggiungesse laggiù; sarebbe tornato a Dymeere alcuni mesi all'anno, l'estate, magari, e così non avrebbe mai sentito il peso della vita che ora gli si prospettava... sarebbe stato tutto così diverso che quasi non riusciva ad abbracciare completamente la visione di quell’esistenza mai accaduta.  
In quella vita più libera, più concreta, forse più egoista, non sarebbero mancate le responsabilità, ne avrebbe anzi avute anche di maggiori, ma non ci sarebbe stata la sensazione di perdere tempo, di sprecare fiato, di concludere troppo poco.  
In quella vita però non ci sarebbe stato Roshan.  
Il pensiero gli stringeva il cuore e gli metteva freddo addosso, eppure non poteva fare a meno di chiedersi se non sarebbe stato meglio così, per quel ragazzo.  
Senza di lui, Roshan sarebbe stato libero di seguire le proprie ambizioni, avrebbe avuto meno angosce, meno preoccupazioni, e un futuro completamente proprio, e magari un amore spensierato, da vivere senza essere costretto a nascondersi e a mentire. Sarebbe stata molto più semplice la vita di Roshan, eppure... in quella vita lui voleva esserci, con tutto quanto ciò comportava, a qualunque prezzo.  
Si scosse da quelle riflessioni, tornando a concentrarsi sui lavori dell'assemblea; non lo stupì per nulla scoprire che, nel tempo in cui era rimasto assorto, la situazione non era progredita di una virgola. Il fatto che, nonostante le lungaggini e le fazioni interne che tanto lo esasperavano, il sistema riuscisse comunque a funzionare e l’Impero prosperasse, era indubbio segno che i dezar ne avevano a cuore gli interessi più dei propri, e più delle loro diatribe e piccole e grandi rivalità.   
   
“Tutto bene, Trahern? - sussurrò suo fratello – Sei accigliato.”  
“Solo un po’ di stanchezza, non ti preoccupare.”  
   
Inutile tediarlo con le proprie inquietudini. Sarebbe stato un discorso inutile, e non sarebbe nemmeno stato in grado di spiegare con precisione ciò che sentiva, e _perché_ lo sentiva; Aris avrebbe potuto fraintenderlo, venendo a credere che lui non fosse felice di essere tornato in famiglia, e ciò non poteva essere più lontano dal vero.  
Sorrise, rassicurante, e fece un vago cenno con la testa.  
   
“Temo di soffrire d’una certa insofferenza, oggi, e fantasticavo sul come passare per le armi alcuni individui che si trovano in questa sala.”  
   
Udì il sogghigno divertito di Aris, che senz’altro esprimeva condivisione, e si sentì un po’ più ben disposto verso le ore interminabili che ancora lo attendevano.  
   
E per quanto interminabili, giunsero al fine.  
Uscì dal Palazzo dell’Assemblea desideroso di ritrovare Roshan e di passare quel che restava del pomeriggio a cavalcare insieme; attraversare il bosco e cercare un po’ di solitudine in una radura, per riposare l’uno tra le braccia dell’altro e scambiarsi qualche gesto d’affetto lontano da occhi indiscreti.  
Camminava a fianco di Aris, ma aveva rifiutato il suo braccio e cercava di orientarsi facendo ricorso alla mappa mentale che aveva del luogo, all’uso del bastone, all’udito. Una decina di giorni prima Jaldon gli aveva raccontato che, da ragazzo, quando ancora viveva nella propria città d’origine, conosceva un uomo che aveva perduto la vista nell’infanzia a causa di una grave malattia agli occhi.  
Eppure, aveva detto, egli si muoveva con grande sicurezza e indipendenza, battendo con regolarità a terra il proprio bastone e orientandosi grazie al suo risuonare. Era un rumore che a qualsiasi altro orecchio non diceva nulla, ma quell’uomo aveva imparato a decifrarlo con una sicurezza tale da riuscire ad aggirare ogni ostacolo quasi con la stessa abilità di un vedente, sia in ambienti familiari che sconosciuti. Amava viaggiare, e da solo aveva preso navi e si era unito a carovane, aveva visitato città lontane e imparato nuove lingue; tornava a casa sempre pieno di storie da raccontare, e dopo alcuni mesi di nuovo partiva, incapace di restare fermo troppo a lungo.  
Lui aveva ribattuto, affascinato, ma anche irritato dal fatto che qualcuno potesse gestire così bene il problema che lo faceva sentire menomato, di non capire che gusto dovesse esserci nel viaggiare, quando anche dall’altra parte del mondo il buio era sempre lo stesso buio.  
   
“ _Sai_ – aveva risposto Jaldon – _è lo stesso appunto che gli posi io, tanti anni fa, e lui mi rispose di non dire sciocchezze. Nei suoi viaggi poteva sentire parlare con accenti diversi e in lingue esotiche, poteva assaggiare pietanze mai provate… Respirare nell’aria profumi mai sentiti prima, parlare con persone che altrimenti non avrebbe mai incontrato, ascoltare musiche prodotte da strumenti di cui nemmeno conosceva l’esistenza. E camminare su polverosi sentieri di campagna, sulla sabbia di un deserto o sulle rocce di una montagna erano ben altra cosa che passeggiare sulle strade lastricate della città che gli era familiare, e gli davano sensazioni che non dovevano nulla alla vista. Viaggiando poteva imparare molto, e a sua volta insegnare qualcosa. Mi disse che chi si affidava solo agli occhi era ben più cieco di lui._ ”    
   
Si era sentito in effetti sciocco, per aver fatto quella considerazione, e aveva deciso di provare, di imparare anche lui a orientarsi seguendo il risuonare del bastone. I risultati erano sconfortanti, per il momento… inesistenti, a esser franco, ma non aveva alcuna intenzione di arrendersi.  
Aris ruppe la sua concentrazione sul risuonare del bastone.  
   
“Trahern, c’è una certa persona che ci sta venendo incontro… avevi forse appuntamento con Krover, oggi?”  
“No, o te l’avrei detto. Di chi si tratta?”    
“È uno dei suoi segretari… non ne ricordo il nome, era stato da noi durante la visita di Talisha.”  
   
Aris non poté dire altro, perché l’individuo li aveva ormai raggiunti; quando egli parlò, Trahern ne riconobbe la voce profonda ancor prima che si presentasse: era il più giovane fra i segretari di suo suocero. Quello che faceva da scorta a Talisha, e che, stando alle parole di Roshan, aveva avuto per tutto il tempo l’espressione di un uomo che si trovasse al funerale dell’intera propria famiglia.  
   
“I miei omaggi, dezareyn Hadenlor, e le mie scuse se mi presento a voi in maniera inaspettata. Chiedo venia anche a voi, Aris. Forse vi ricorderete di me: Degmar Arkharis, al servizio di Barion Krover.”  
“Vi ricordiamo, e non ce n’è bisogno di scusarsi. Viste le circostanze e l’informalità di questo incontro, immagino che il motivo della vostra visita sia personale.”  
“In effetti così si può dire. Io… - esitò, come indeciso sulle parole da scegliere – Non sono qui per conto del mio principale, lui non sa nemmeno della mia iniziativa. Avrei bisogno di parlarvi in privato.”  
“Si tratta quindi di un argomento tanto personale da doverne escludere mio fratello?”  
“Sì, dezareyn. Una carrozza ci aspetta a pochi passi da qui; se vorrete concedermi un’ora del vostro tempo ve ne sarò molto grato. E lo sarei altrettanto se entrambi voleste tacere questo colloquio a chiunque.”  
“Come sarebbe a dire…”  
   
Iniziò a protestare Aris, ma Trahern lo zittì con un cenno della mano.  
   
“Rispetteremo la vostra volontà. E sono curioso di sapere cosa richieda tanta segretezza, per cui sarò lieto di concedervi il tempo che chiedete.”  
“Trahern! – c’era autentico allarme, nella voce di Aris – Non puoi andartene in questo modo, senza nemmeno sapere dove, e… da solo! E se doves-”  
   
“Basta così! Il signor Arkharis avrà i suoi buoni motivi, per chiederci una cosa del genere. Io andrò con lui, tu torna alla nostra carrozza e fatti portare a casa di Drest: Roshan dovrebbe essere ancora lì. Io vi raggiungerò più tardi, e torneremo al castello insieme.”  
   
E detto ciò, con il tono secco dell’ordine e senza aggiungere altro, si allontanò con Degmar.  
   
   
_____  
   
   
In questo capitolo ci vogliono un paio di note esplicative.  
Quando penso ai dipinti di Drest, ho in mente quelli di Augustin Lesage (1876-1954); trovo che siano incredibili, pare impossibile che siano realizzati da mano umana… da mano umana del tutto profana, per di più. La storia di questo pittore non è meno affascinante dei suoi dipinti; un caso d’isteria, probabilmente, ma che in questo caso ha portato bellezza e migliorato la vita di quest’uomo. Egli fu minatore fino ai trentacinque anni d’età, poi, a quanto racconta, udì una voce dirgli che sarebbe divenuto pittore, e che poi gli diede istruzioni di comprare tele, colori e pennelli. Lui obbedì, e cominciò a dipingere opere del genere:  
<http://emilypothast.files.wordpress.com/2009/06/lesage3.jpg>  
<http://static.messynessychic.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/10/lesage1.jpg>  
   
Impressionante, vero?  
    
Il cieco giramondo su cui riflette Trahern è ispirato a James Holman (1786 – 1857) un ufficiale di marina inglese. Perse la vista a venticinque anni e dovette lasciare la carriera, ma non si abbatté: imparò a orientarsi seguendo il risuonare del suo bastone e viaggiò da solo in lungo e in largo per il mondo, trascrivendo poi le sue esperienze con l’aiuto di una macchina speciale chiamata nictografo, che serviva per scrivere al buio. Potete leggere qualcosa su di lui qui:  
  
[http://greatbritishnutters.blogspot.it/2008/04/james-holman-blind-traveller.html](http://greatbritishnutters.blogspot.it/2008/04/james-holman-blind-traveller.html)  
  
Quel suo seguire l’eco del rumore prodotto dal bastone è un tipo di _echolocation,_ una tecnica di orientamento per i non vedenti che viene insegnata anche ai giorni nostri.  
Provate a cercare Daniel Kish su youtube, e troverete alcuni filmati interessanti: Kish perse la vista a nemmeno due anni d’età (gli dovettero asportare gli occhi) e già poco tempo dopo, in maniera assolutamente spontanea, iniziò a usare il risuonare degli schiocchi della lingua per individuare gli ostacoli sul suo cammino; è una tecnica che, in pratica, è simile a quella dei pipistrelli.  
Con l’uso combinato dell’echolocation e del bastone, Daniel si sa muovere in perfetta autonomia, viaggia, fa trekking e va persino in mountain bike; qualche incidente gli è ovviamente capitato, ma lui dice che la libertà vale più di qualche osso o dente rotto.  
Insegna la sua tecnica ad altri non vedenti, prende l’aereo e partecipa a conferenze in giro per il mondo, viaggiando in indipendenza e senza paura (sono gli addetti aeroportuali ad aver paura per lui, piuttosto XD ). Un uomo davvero ammirevole!  
   
Grazie per il tempo che mi avete regalato nel leggere questo capitolo; è molto incentrato sui pensieri dei protagonisti, ma spero vi sia piaciuto!  
Nel prossimo, vi anticipo, ci sarà Feoh, e riguarderà qualcosa che potrebbe interessarvi ;-)  
 


	29. Chapter 29

**Tenebra e Luce**  
   
Capitolo 29  
_______________  
   
   
Poter mescolare il dovere e il piacere era senza dubbio una delle cose migliori che si potessero desiderare.  
Roshan e Trahern sedevano vicini, l’uno appoggiato all’altro, quasi accoccolati, sul divano del salotto privato di Trahern. Nonostante la posizione desse un’idea di riposo e pigrizia, era lo studio ciò a cui si stavano dedicando: Roshan teneva aperto sulle gambe un volume che raccoglieva le arringhe e i discorsi di Illiam Miherval, uno dei filosofi e politici più importanti nella storia dell’Impero. Ne leggeva dei passi e li commentava insieme a Trahern, soffermandosi sulla loro attualità, ipotizzando quanto avrebbe potuto essere diverso il loro sistema politico, la loro storia, quanto addirittura differente il tessuto della loro società, se l’influenza di Miherval fosse mancata, o se fosse stata indirizzata in altra maniera.  
Si erano ritirati poco dopo cena, e ormai da due ore discorrevano a quel modo, ma occupazione e argomento erano tra i loro preferiti, e il tempo era trascorso senza che se ne accorgessero. Di tanto in tanto, solo, si erano interrotti per scambiarsi qualche bacio, come in quel momento, quando sentirono bussare alla porta, e la voce di Aris che si annunciava.  
Si separarono in fretta, mettendo fra loro una rispettabile distanza, e Trahern diede l’autorizzazione a entrare.  
   
Aris si fece avanti, e subito si fermò, vedendo che anche Roshan era nella stanza; esitò e si fece avanti di nuovo, camminando fino a giungere accanto a una delle poltrone.  
   
“Ero venuto per parlarti, ma vedo che sei occupato. Non importa, non intendevo disturbarvi… passerò domattina, Trahern.”  
“Non ti preoccupare. E poi forse intuisco quale fosse l’argomento che intendevi intavolare. È per quello che è successo oggi, vero?”  
“Ah, io… certo, riguarda quello che è successo oggi. Ma, appunto, può aspettare.”  
   
Roshan guardò Aris, perplesso da quel suo inusuale impaccio. Ripensandoci, aveva notato che di tanto in tanto, quel pomeriggio e poi a cena, Aris aveva rivolto lunghe occhiate a Trahern.  
   
“A cosa vi riferite?”  
“No… niente d’importante. Riguarda… quell’impegno che oggi pomeriggio aveva trattenuto Trahern.”  
“Siediti, Aris. Perché sei ancora in piedi, vero? Non ho problemi a parlarne ora, e non c’è niente di male se Roshan ascolterà.”  
“Ma lui aveva detto…”  
“Lo so, aveva chiesto che nessun altro lo sapesse, ma il nostro Roshan è una persona più che fidata, non credi?”  
   
Aris sedette con un sospiro.  
   
“Certo. Solo, pensavo che volessi rispettare la richiesta che ci era stata fatta.”  
“Mi volete spiegare di cosa state parlando?”  
   
Trahern sorrise, accomodandosi meglio contro lo schienale.  
   
“Vedi, Roshan, oggi una certa persona è venuta a prendermi con una carrozza all’uscita dall’Assemblea, e credo che il mio buon fratello temesse che il mio cadavere sarebbe stato rinvenuto in un fosso, con la gola tagliata.”  
   
Roshan inarcò le sopracciglia, e Aris avvampò, voltando lo sguardo.  
   
“Certo, ero un po’ preoccupato, e mi rendo conto che non è stato molto razionale da parte mia. Ma è stata una reazione istintiva, mi sentivo… responsabile, a lasciarti andare da solo e… mi sto scavando la fossa con le mie mani, vero?”  
“Un’altra parola sul _lasciarmi_ fare qualcosa da solo, e la risposta sarà _sì_.”  
“Allora, posso sapere cos’è successo? Chi è venuto a prenderti?”  
“Degmar Arkharis. Lo ricordi? Faceva parte del seguito di Krover. Se ho tardato, oggi pomeriggio, è perché mi trovavo con lui, che aveva urgenza di parlarmi in privato.”  
   
Trahern tacque, e quasi gli parve di percepire nell’aria la curiosità impaziente dei suoi due compagni; provò la tentazione di tergiversare, perché sarebbe stato divertente esasperarli un po’, ma decise di non farlo.  
   
“A quanto pare Degmar non è soddisfatto del suo impiego. A suo dire, sottovaluta le sue capacità e gli affida compiti di poca responsabilità, che lo frustrano. È venuto a chiedermi un impiego: sostiene che mi sarà utile, dopo il matrimonio, avere qualcuno che conosca già bene gli affari e i traffici di Krover, così si è fatto avanti con ragionevole anticipo. Naturalmente avevo già pensato di richiedere a mio suocero alcune persone fidate che seguissero a fondo i suoi commerci, perché entrassero al nostro servizio… Degmar mi ha fatto una buona impressione, e ho apprezzato la sua iniziativa, quindi gli ho assicurato che sarà fra loro.”  
“Dunque si trattava soltanto di questo? – il tono di Aris era quasi deluso – E c’era bisogno di tanta segretezza?”  
“Degmar preferirebbe che la cosa non giungesse all’orecchio del suo padrone prima del tempo: Krover potrebbe licenziarlo, e lui desidera restare al suo servizio ancora almeno per un anno, per accumulare altre conoscenze ed esperienza… altrimenti avrebbe anche potuto chiedermi di ingaggiarlo subito.”  
“Capisco. Devo dire che, in effetti, Barion Krover mi dà l’impressione di un uomo suscettibile, capace di licenziare un buon impiegato che si dichiara insoddisfatto, piuttosto che metterlo alla prova.”  
   
Trahern annuì.  
   
“Forse è così, o forse i suoi timori sono esagerati, ma rispettare il suo volere non ci costa nulla; per il momento, quindi, che la sua richiesta rimanga tra noi.”  
   
   
~°~  
   
Dopo che Aris se ne fu andato, un’ora più tardi, passata in chiacchiere, Roshan aspettò ancora un po’ per tornare accanto a Trahern, e poggiargli il capo sulla spalla.  
   
“Voglio rammentarti che, in ogni caso, il tuo segretario personale sarò io.”  
“Non l’ho certo dimenticato; un posto così importante posso affidarlo solo a qualcuno verso cui nutro la massima fiducia e stima – sorrise al tocco leggero della bocca di Roshan, che lasciava piccoli baci lungo la sua mascella, avventurandosi dietro il tenero lobo dell’orecchio e poi giù, sul collo – Una persona, insomma, per cui nutro la più grande considerazione e il massimo apprezzamento.”  
“Sì. Ci tengo molto, al massimo apprezzamento.”  
   
Roshan lasciò andare un caldo sospiro sulla pelle di Trahern, e percorse a ritroso la strada appena compiuta, la bocca di lui come meta; si fermò, tuttavia, a una semplice frase.  
   
“Ad Aris ho dato solo una versione parziale della richiesta di Degmar.”  
“Come?”  
   
Trahern gli circondò la schiena con un braccio e lo strinse a sé, accarezzandolo con la mano.  
   
“Ricorderai che, quando Talisha fu nostra ospite, passai molto tempo con lei.”  
“Ricordo molto bene.”  
   
Rispose Roshan, incupendosi un po’ al pensiero di quei giorni in cui era riuscito a strappare solo poco tempo a Trahern, e a quanto era stato avvilente vederlo a fianco di quella ragazza, e constatare che sembrava apprezzare la sua compagnia.  
   
“Parlammo molto, di molte cose. Anche del futuro insieme che ci aspetta, ovviamente. E l’ultimo giorno lei mi confidò di essere già innamorata. Disse che sentiva il dovere di dirmelo, per onestà… e così mi parve giusto svelarle che anche io amo già qualcuno. Non le dissi chi, e lei non lo disse a me; oggi, però, l’ho saputo.”  
“Vuoi dire che… che sarebbe il tizio messo a farle da balia? Quello che aveva un’aria tanto abbattuta che sembr… Oh, certo. Adesso capisco meglio il suo atteggiamento: non era semplicemente seccato per essere stato escluso dalle discussioni d’affari.”  
“No, infatti. E non è del tutto vero che si sente insoddisfatto dell’impiego presso Krover. O meglio: vorrebbe sì maggiori responsabilità e libertà d’azione, ma sono cose che sarebbe stato pronto a conquistarsi sul campo.”  
“Invece vuole entrare al tuo servizio per vivere a palazzo, ed essere più vicino a Talisha, che altrimenti non vedrebbe più.”  
   
Trahern annuì, e Roshan provò un’ondata di calore e simpatia per quel giovanotto dall’aria così seria; poteva capirlo così bene, anche lui obbligato ad assistere mentre la persona che amava si legava a qualcun altro, per colpa di uno stupido contratto che…  
Di colpo, nel mezzo di quei pensieri, si parò un’idea che quasi lo fece tremare, e poi sorridere, e sperare.  
   
“Allora… allora potrebbe essere Talisha a rompere il contratto! Allora sì… allora sì, potremo andare da tuo padre e raccontargli tutto! Stare insieme agli occhi del mondo, e dormire ogni notte nello stesso letto, senza più preoccuparci…”  
   
Era così sincero, così gratificante, quell’entusiasmo colmo d’amore, che Trahern per un po’ si permise di stare ad ascoltare, sorridendo, mentre Roshan parlava di come sarebbe stata la loro vita futura. Ma erano le parole di un ragazzo molto giovane, intelligente ma accecato dai sentimenti, che nel suo impeto non aveva riflettuto sulla realtà dei fatti.  
   
“Roshan – lo interruppe, dopo un po’ – Roshan… Talisha si trova in una posizione peggiore della mia.  Ora è minorenne, quindi in ogni caso non può rompere il contratto. E se dovesse farlo in futuro, e dovesse spiegarne il perché, credi che Krover le permetterebbe di farlo senza conseguenze? Che se rivelasse di voler rinunciare a questo matrimonio, rovinando i piani di ascesa sociale di Krover e danneggiandolo economicamente, per sposare un segretario di posizione trascurabile, di classe sociale media, privo di mezzi propri, lui acconsentirebbe senza porre ostacoli? Io credo che sarebbe capace di rovinare la carriera di Degmar, tagliandogli le gambe con le compagnie commerciali di mezzo impero.”  
   
Trahern tacque, e Roshan si accoccolò più strettamente contro di lui, nascondendogli il viso in petto come se ciò potesse allontanare le verità che stava ascoltando.  
   
“Inoltre, come tu non vuoi recare danno a mio padre… c’è sempre la possibilità che lei non voglia danneggiare il suo, non credi? Quell’uomo può avere molti difetti, ai nostri occhi, ma lei lo conosce meglio, e forse gli vuole bene comunque. Quindi vedi, non possiamo certo chiederle di fare un passo del genere. Non sarebbe giusto.”  
“No. – disse Roshan, la voce soffocata – Ma non lo è nemmeno costringerci tutti a essere infelici… noi due, e loro.”  
   
Trahern gli accarezzò i capelli, senza trovare parole per rispondergli; avrebbe solo potuto dargli ragione, ma ciò non sarebbe stato di conforto. Ci provò, comunque, anche se ciò che gli uscì di bocca fu un po’ triste.  
   
“Saremo felici per quel che possiamo. In fondo è più di quanto sia concesso a molti.”  
   
***  
   
Presto sarebbe stata ora di alzarsi, e Feoh si godeva gli ultimi minuti di pigrizia e tranquillità prima dell’inizio della giornata. Il silenzio era rotto solo dagli occasionali borbottii di Rhodri, che nell’altro letto ancora dormiva, scomposto, con le lenzuola attorcigliate alle gambe e il cuscino caduto a terra.  
Oltre ai letti gemelli, la spaziosa stanza che condividevano conteneva, disposti in modo simmetrico, due guardaroba e due bauli, due piccoli scrittoi e due sedie. Tra i loro letti stava un piccolo tavolo con sopra una lampada, qualche libro e alcuni oggetti personali. Tra essi Rhodri aveva posto anche un piccolo e grazioso ritratto della sua fidanzata, dipinto su legno; e a esso sorrideva ogni sera, al momento di spegnere le luci, e ogni mattina, come prima cosa.  
All’inizio anche Feoh aveva desiderato di poter avere un ritratto di Elhaz da tenere vicino, ma si era reso conto subito di quanto fosse un’idea impraticabile; il volto di Elhaz era ben conosciuto, lì, nel Kirshanar, e in quella casa…  se il suo compagno di stanza avesse chiesto spiegazioni, lui non si sarebbe sentito di dargliene. Conosceva Rhodri da due settimane, e gli sembrava un bravo ragazzo, ma anche un gran chiacchierone: se lui non gli avesse detto nulla del perché tenesse il ritratto di quel morvan, accanto al letto, la cosa non gli avrebbe impedito di macinare delle ipotesi per conto proprio, e magari di seminarle in giro. A lui non avrebbe dato fastidio, ma Elhaz…  
Sospirò, si stiracchiò e si alzò, e pochi secondi dopo sentì l’orologio in corridoio battere le ore; quindi tirò le tende e spalancò la finestra, inspirando profondamente l’aria fresca del mattino. Il sole non era ancora sorto; c’era quasi un mese di tempo, prima della fine dell’estate, e le giornate, seppur ancora di clima gentile, si erano ormai accorciate.  
Rhodri, con un lamentoso mugolio, si girò a pancia in sotto e nascose la testa tra le braccia.  
   
“Avanti – Feoh gli si avvicinò e diede un paio di calcetti alla gamba del letto – ora di muoversi.”  
   
Il suo nuovo amico borbottò qualcosa, raggomitolandosi, e lui decise di lasciarlo stare, avendo già constato che, per quanto si riducesse all’ultimo, riusciva sempre a essere puntuale nei propri doveri. Si diresse verso i bagni della servitù, e con l’acqua fredda scacciò gli ultimi veli di sonno, prima di iniziare la giornata.  
   
   
~°~  
   
Gli era capitato di svolgere molti lavori, in quelle due settimane. Era stato di servizio in cucina, nelle stalle, aveva svolto commissioni in città e aiutato i giardinieri; c’erano stati giorni di tutto riposo e altri senza un momento di tranquillità dall’alba a sera, ma, in generale, nessuna delle mansioni che aveva svolto era stata faticosa quanto passare una giornata a caccia per i boschi. O forse era la consapevolezza di essere stato molto fortunato, a farlo sentire così: l’insperata possibilità di restare nel Kirshanar e godere di una libertà di movimento che, avesse dovuto cercare impiego in una casa di lavoro, non avrebbe mai avuto.  
Non era sicuro di capire il perché Asher sembrasse averlo preso in simpatia… non era nemmeno del tutto certo che fosse il caso di fidarsi. Se davvero Elhaz gli era così caro, e se sapeva ciò di cui lui si era reso colpevole da ragazzino, non poteva forse stare meditando un’elaborata e crudele punizione? Difficile abbassare la guardia, dopo ciò che aveva fatto Elhaz, ma poteva solo rischiare, e sperare.  
Ed Elhaz, per il momento, aveva potuto vederlo solo di sfuggita, da lontano, quasi sempre circondato dai suoi studenti; tranne una volta, un paio di giorni prima, in cui si era affacciato al suo cancello, e lo aveva visto in giardino, solo per un momento, prima che rientrasse in casa. Si erano scambiati qualche sguardo, breve, perché Elhaz li rifuggiva dopo pochi istanti, e non c’era mai stato da parte sua un minimo cenno che lo incoraggiasse a parlargli ancora, ad avvicinarsi, almeno.  
Prima o poi avrebbe trovato l’animo di farlo comunque, e costringere Elhaz a parlargli; sarebbe riuscito a metterlo con le spalle al muro e a guardarlo dritto negli occhi a lungo abbastanza da fargli capire quanto fosse sincero. Moriva dal desiderio di farlo, ma era come se qualcosa ancora lo trattenesse: forse l’idea di perdere ogni speranza, la paura di rivedere quella luce fredda e astiosa nel suo sguardo.  
Aspettare, dunque… lasciare che gli eventi facessero il loro corso, diceva Asher, placido.  
Affermava anche che Elhaz frequentava la sua casa spesso e volentieri, ma da quando lui lavorava lì non si era mai fatto vedere.  
   
 _Nulla di cui stupirsi_ , diceva ancora Asher, _non viene_ _perché ce l’ha con me, e perché sa che tu sei qui. Trovo che il suo atteggiamento sia molto incoraggiante, non credi?_  
   
Se doveva basarsi sul campione che aveva conosciuto personalmente, il modo di ragionare degli stregoni gli era a dir poco oscuro.  
   
***  
   
“Feoh, il padrone richiede la tua presenza. Vai, lo troverai nel salotto ottagonale.”  
   
Lo informò uno dei domestici, avvicinandosi al tavolo della cucina dove l’interessato stava consumando un pasto veloce e tardivo. Non c’era stato tempo per pranzare, prima: fino a metà pomeriggio era stato occupato, senza sosta, in diverse mansioni: commissioni in città, poi al maneggio dove Asher teneva i cavalli, e infine in giardino, ad aiutare Rhodri nel piantare dei bulbi.  
   
 _“Vedrai che meraviglia, in primavera.”_  
   
Gli aveva detto, entusiasta.  
   
 _“Vedrai che bei colori, e sentirai che profumo!”_  
   
Il che doveva essere sicuramente vero, ma intanto aveva la schiena a pezzi, dopo aver passato ore chino a piantare quei cosi, in balia di un giardiniere fanatico.  
   
 _“No, così è troppo poco in profondità. Così è troppo. Attento ad alternare i bulbi dai due cesti: i fiori saranno di due sfumature diverse di viola, e l’effetto finale che bisogna ottenere…”_  
   
Desiderava solo placare la fame da lupo che si ritrovava, riposare un po’ e darsi una rinfrescata, prima di continuare la giornata lavorativa, ma obbedì all’istante. Si diresse a passo svelto verso la sala che gli era stata indicata, curioso, ma in apprensione, temendo che forse Asher potesse aver cambiato idea sulla sua presenza lì, e si apprestasse a mandarlo via.  
Una volta giunto alla meta trasse un gran respiro, prima di bussare alla porta. Il tono con cui Asher lo invitò a entrare non lasciava presagire nessuna brutta notizia, e varcò la soglia già più tranquillo.  
Asher non era da solo: seduto sulla poltrona di fronte alla sua stava un uomo, di forse trent’anni, o poco più. Feoh riconobbe i ricami che ornavano la sua camicia come quelli indossati solo dagli stregoni; se quell’uomo era uno di loro, ormai sapeva che non poteva basarsi sull’apparenza, per valutarne l’età. Aveva lineamenti affilati, ma pieni d’armonia, capelli scuri e occhi chiari, che in quel momento erano fissi su di lui, scrutatori e intensi.  
Fece uno storto, ambiguo sorriso, prima di parlare.  
   
“E così sarebbe lui.”  
“Suvvia, Leryon, non usare questo tono: è davvero poco rassicurante.”  
   
Feoh ricordò quel nome, e sentì il cuore sobbalzare.  
Rammentava ciò che Elhaz gli aveva detto di sé… rammentava _tutto_ ciò che gli aveva detto di sé, fin nei particolari, perché aveva fame di lui sotto ogni aspetto, e custodiva come un tesoro, nel cuore e nella mente, ogni suo raro raccontarsi. Elhaz aveva detto… che Asher era stato contrario al suo trasferimento ad Harkwald, mentre Leryon l’aveva incoraggiato.  
A quei tempi lui si era, per forza di cose, fatto una certa idea su quei due, ma dopo che la verità era emersa, dopo ciò che Elhaz gli aveva rivelato quella sera fatale, prima di andarsene, aveva capito di aver sempre commesso un grande errore, nel valutare quelle due persone.  
E ora eccolo, Leryon: colui che aveva incoraggiato Elhaz a stargli accanto, ma solo per consumare una gelida vendetta.  
   
“Siedi, Feoh – lo invitò Asher – Leryon era curioso di vederti.”  
“Oh, _molto_ curioso. Sarei venuto prima, se non avessi avuto impegni fuori città, le scorse settimane.”  
   
Feoh sedette su una delle poltrone libere, rigido, senza toccare lo schienale; lo sguardo di Leryon, fisso su di lui, lo metteva a disagio: non era del tutto ostile, ma non era per nulla amichevole, e nemmeno comprensivo. Era lo sguardo, riconobbe d’un tratto, che si rivolge a qualcuno che si giudica inferiore, a cui si farebbe del male senza un secondo pensiero, se una parola sbagliata fosse stata pronunciata.  
   
“Asher mi ha parlato a tuo favore, ma lui è sempre stato troppo compassionevole. Prima di decidere se permetterti di inseguire la seconda possibilità che chiedi, voglio assicurarmi che tu ne sia degno. E soprattutto, voglio essere certo che ciò sia il meglio per Elhaz.”  
“Avanti! – interloquì Asher – Gli hai parlato, hai ben visto quant’era turbato e incollerito dalla mia trovata… che pensi significhi?”  
“Ho visto, ma tu potresti aver interpretato in maniera erronea la sua reazione: sei sempre stato un sentimentale.”  
“Sentimentale, compassionevole… Feoh, qui, si farà chissà quale idea di me.”  
   
Feoh interruppe il loro scambio di battute, con voce decisa, stringendo i pugni sulle ginocchia.  
   
“Solo se avrò una nuova possibilità potrò riparare al male che ho fatto. Io… ho pensato molto, in questi giorni, a com’era la mia vita con Elhaz, e no, non posso credere che sia stato tutto una menzogna, _sempre_. Polvere e menzogne, come disse lui. Non posso credere che in due anni non sia cambiato proprio niente nei suoi sentimenti… ci sono stati tanti momenti felici, spensierati, _veri_. Certi sorrisi non si possono fingere.”  
   
Asher sorrise, e guardò Leryon, che rispose stringendosi nelle spalle; difficile leggere la sua espressione, se fosse stato compiaciuto, o meno, da quella risposta.  
   
“Al fatto che tu sia cambiato posso credere, e anche alla sincerità dei tuoi sentimenti, o alla bontà delle tue intenzioni; dopotutto, mi ci vorrebbe molto poco per accertarmene senza ombra di dubbio. Ma, come ho detto, questo per me conta solo fino a un certo punto.”  
   
Lo sguardo di Leryon divenne così spietatamente intenso, quasi feroce, che a Feoh parve stesse già _accertandosi_ dei suoi sentimenti e intenzioni; se fosse stato meno saldo in essi, meno sincero, forse avrebbe abbassato gli occhi, voltato il viso. Invece sostenne il suo sguardo, con orgoglio e senza esitazioni, nonostante il nervosismo che lo attanagliava. Il cuore batteva un po’ troppo forte, gli si era seccata la bocca, ma indietreggiare… quello mai.  
Infine l’espressione di Leryon si ammorbidì; non tanto da diventare amichevole, ma almeno non sembrava più che volesse scuoiarlo con gli occhi. Fu abbastanza da permettere a un po’ della sua tensione di evaporare.  
   
“Voi – disse – siete persone importanti per Elhaz. Ora so perché raccontasse poco della sua vita personale, e per niente della sua famiglia, ma di voi mi parlò: suoi mentori, maestri, amici. Posso sapere… posso sapere come arrivò qui? Come vi conosceste?”  
   
Asher e Leryon si guardarono; quel tipo di sguardo con cui due persone che si conoscono da decenni sanno comunicare in silenzio tanto bene quanto con le parole. Fu poi di nuovo Leryon a rivolgersi a lui.  
   
“Che differenza fa per te, saperlo?”  
“Perché voglio… conoscere tutto di lui. E perché il suo arrivo qui, in fondo, fu una conseguenza del trattamento che subì ad Harkwald, di cui anche io sono colpevole. Se le cose fossero andate diversamente, se lui avesse potuto rimanere fra noi…”  
   
La voce di Feoh sfumò, mentre ripensava a quell’altra vita, quella che aveva immaginato e che non c’era mai stata; quella in cui lui era stato amico di Sherihel fin dall’inizio, in cui gli era stato accanto, offrendogli amicizia, sostegno. O, ancora, a una in cui non era mai esistita ostilità verso quel bambino sfortunato.  
   
“Se le cose fossero andate in modo diverso e fosse rimasto fra voi, a quest’ora Elhaz sarebbe probabilmente già morto.”  
“C-cosa?”  
“Tu sai, Feoh – Asher prese la parola – quanto fosse delicata la salute di Elhaz, da bambino? Quanto gracile la sua costituzione, e malato, esangue, il suo aspetto?”  
“Lo ricordo.”  
“Solitamente il potere si manifesta nei ragazzini alle porte dell’adolescenza: prima è del tutto dormiente, e non provoca loro nessun problema. Il potere di Elhaz, invece è sempre stato _sveglio_ … sveglio, ma imprigionato dentro di lui. E senza trovare sfogo, senza una capacità di controllo che lo contenesse e indirizzasse, quel potere lo stava consumando. Bruciava le sue energie, fiaccava la sua salute, rendeva effimero qualsiasi rimedio tentasse la sua sacerdotessa Kaytara. Se Elhaz fosse rimasto ad Harkwald, o se non ci avesse mai incontrati, non sarebbe sopravvissuto.”  
   
Fu come se enormi mani gelide avessero afferrato Feoh per il petto, e avessero stretto fino a levargli il respiro; rabbrividì, tremò, sentì un dolore che era difficile definire.  
Ricordava bene l’evidente gracilità di Sherihel, il fisico ossuto, l’aspetto malato… ma nei tempi andati quello era stato solo un altro motivo di dileggio, e mai, mai si era fermato a riflettere su quanto potesse soffrire, quel ragazzino.  
   
 _Mi dispiace._  
   
Pensò, o forse mormorò.  
   
“Il giorno in cui incontrammo Sherihel, io e Leryon eravamo di ritorno da un breve viaggio.”  
“Deviammo dalla strada che avremmo dovuto seguire; se avessimo proceduto lungo il percorso che ci eravamo preposti, non lo avremmo mai incrociato.”  
“Già. Eravamo a cavallo, a passo lento, e lo vedemmo davanti a noi. Camminava da solo sul bordo del sentiero, ben lontano ormai da Harkwald, ma molto lontano anche da qualsiasi altro villaggio: ci disse poi che aveva scelto di evitare i piccoli centri, che voleva raggiungere Elarius… ma era del tutto fuori strada, per quella città. Quando gli fummo accanto, rallentammo ulteriormente; lui girò il viso e ci guardò, ma non disse nulla e tornò a volgere gli occhi in basso.”  
“Andava quasi trascinando i piedi; le spalle incurvate, le mani strette sulla tracolla della sacca che portava con sé. E poi, d’improvviso, barcollò e crollò in avanti, svenuto. Non me ne stupisco: come scoprimmo poi, camminava da giorni.”  
   
°°°  
   
Fermarono i cavalli, e smontarono. Gli furono subito accanto, e Asher lo prese fra le braccia, volandolo con delicatezza. Lo tenne leggermente sollevato e gli posò una mano sulla fronte; in realtà non avrebbe avuto bisogno di farlo, per capire.  
   
“Ha la febbre alta.”  
   
Leryon pose la mano sul petto del ragazzino, con espressione assorta e gli occhi fissi sul cereo volto esanime. Per un intero, lunghissimo minuto restò così, come in ascolto, poi tornò a guardare Asher.  
   
“Lo percepisci, vero? Il suo potere: brucia incontrollato, corrode le sue forze vitali.”  
   
Asher annuì, e accarezzò i capelli sottili e pallidi del ragazzino.  
   
“È un miracolo che si reggesse in piedi.”  
   
Asher si concentrò, adoperandosi per abbassare l’elevata temperatura del fanciullo; ma non si trattava di una semplice febbre, bensì di un problema che sarebbe stato possibile risolvere solo con un lungo lavoro… e solo se fosse stato quel ragazzino privo di conoscenza a impegnarsi in prima persona. Non un male da individuare ed estirpare, ma un talento da proteggere e coltivare… benché un talento che poteva portare alla distruzione, se lasciato a se stesso.  
Tutto ciò che poteva fare in quel momento era donare un sollievo temporaneo, e placare l’uragano che infuriava in quel corpo scarno.  
Leryon intervenne in suo aiuto, infondendo energie al ragazzino; continuarono a lavorare insieme per un po’, in perfetta armonia, nonostante fossero passati molti anni dall’ultima volta che avevano avuto occasione di farlo. Normale, visti gli estremi opposti in cui avevano deciso di impiegare i propri poteri.  
   
 _Un gran peccato_ , era l’identico pensiero di entrambi, _che lui abbia scelto una strada tanto diversa._  
   
Dopo alcuni minuti il ragazzino tremò, e le palpebre si schiusero. Il suo sguardo era ancora sfocato, privo di vera coscienza: si spostò da Asher a Leryon, avanti e indietro, due o tre volte, confusamente.  
Poi la luce si riaccese, e con essa la paura. Le membra abbandonate si irrigidirono, gli occhi si spalancarono, e cercò di divincolarsi e fuggire da quei due sconosciuti; ma, troppo debole per farlo, un violento giramento di testa lo colpì, costringendolo a desistere.  
Con il respiro affannoso, tornò a chiudere gli occhi, cercando di rannicchiarsi e farsi il più piccolo possibile.  
   
“Stai tranquillo, vogliamo aiutarti.”  
   
Disse Leryon, ma senza ottenere una reazione. Anche Asher provò a rassicurarlo, e parlò in tono sommesso, continuando a sorridere, nonostante il ragazzino non potesse vederlo; i sorrisi, lo sapeva, si potevano indovinare nella voce.  
   
“Non devi temerci, che motivo avremmo di farti del male? Se così fosse, ci sarebbe bastato lasciarti a te stesso. Vogliamo solo darti una mano.”  
   
Tentativo vano. I due stregoni si scambiarono uno sguardo, e Leryon si tirò in piedi, dirigendosi poi verso il proprio cavallo. Tornò indietro con una fiasca di pelle, e la scosse vicino al ragazzino, facendo rumoreggiare il contenuto.  
   
“Hai sete? In questa borraccia c’è dell’acqua con un infuso di piante rinvigorenti: ti farà bene.”  
   
E lì la gola arsa vinse sulla paura: ancora incerto e teso, il ragazzino aprì gli occhi, ma li tenne bassi, e tese le mani verso ciò che gli veniva offerto. Bevve a lungo, con tanta avidità che alcuni rivoletti sfuggirono dagli angoli della sua bocca; sembrava che il sapore amarognolo della bevanda non gli desse alcun fastidio, o magari era solo la sete a far sì che non vi badasse.  
Quando restituì la borraccia mormorò un ringraziamento, ma già di nuovo sembrava esausto; le proprietà delle piante non potevano nulla contro il tipo di spossatezza che lo affliggeva. Lottò per non cedere e mantenersi vigile; fece un tentativo di alzarsi, ma non riuscì nemmeno a mettersi a sedere da solo. La sua stessa debolezza lo stava mettendo in agitazione; perse il poco colore che aveva ripreso, e il suo respiro divenne più breve e veloce.  
   
“Calmati, ora; ascoltami e cerca di fidarti. L’abbiamo detto, ti vogliamo aiutare… ma non possiamo certo farlo qui, per terra e in mezzo a un sentiero; dobbiamo cercare un posto in cui tu possa riposare tranquillo, e noi occuparci di te come si deve – spiegò Asher, con un sorriso amabile – Adesso ti farò addormentare, ma non avere paura: quando ti sveglierai, prometto che ti troverai in un comodo letto.”  
   
Annuì, forse più per la consapevolezza di non potersi opporre che per reale fiducia.  
Asher lo addormentò, e con gentilezza lo sollevò fra le braccia. Si avvicinò a Leryon, già rimontato a cavallo, e gli porse il ragazzino, che ora almeno sembrava perso in un sonno sereno; lo stregone se lo tenne contro il petto, in una presa sicura e protettiva.  
   
“Tra un paio d’ore farà buio, e siamo troppo distanti da casa; dovremo chiedere ospitalità lungo la strada”  
“Certo. Ma appena si sarà un po’ ripreso, per il suo bene dovremo prendere la via per il Kirshanar, e in fretta.”  
   
E con questo, anche Asher montò in sella, e proseguirono spediti lungo il sentiero.  
   
________  
 


	30. Chapter 30

**Tenebra e Luce**  
   
Capitolo 30  
   
______________  
   
   
Da quasi tre ore il ragazzino dormiva, immerso in un sonno innaturale ma risanante.  
Le sue guance avevano ripreso un po’ di colore, e sotto il lenzuolo il suo petto si alzava e abbassava in un respiro tranquillo; il letto in cui era disteso era umile, ma pulito e confortevole, come lo era la casa dell’anziana coppia che aveva prestato loro aiuto. Quando Asher e Leryon avevano bussato alla porta della casa, i due coniugi avevano offerto ospitalità senza esitare; la camera che occupavano era quella un tempo appartenuta al loro figlio ormai adulto e lontano, rimasta tale e quale dopo tanti anni, e curata come se egli ancora abitasse lì.  
Per quasi tutto il tempo i due stregoni erano rimasti accanto al ragazzino, tranne che per un intervallo in cui i padroni di casa avevano insistito affinché mangiassero qualcosa; poi erano tornati al suo fianco, ad attendere, discutendo fra loro a bassa voce.  
Parlarono di molte cose, ma non del fatto che il ragazzo li avrebbe dovuti seguire nella capitale: quello era ovvio e inevitabile, perché egli sarebbe morto, se non addestrato, e ne provavano pena… e perché non era pensabile consegnare un simile potere all’oblio.  
Benché chiacchierassero, la loro attenzione restava concentrata sul ragazzino, e quando colsero i segnali del suo risveglio tacquero subito, in attesa.  
Pochi attimi dopo egli aprì gli occhi e restò immobile, a fissare il soffitto, non un’espressione, o un pensiero, trapelava sul suo viso. Restò così per un po’, senza che nessuno spezzasse il silenzio, e infine si voltò verso Asher e Leryon, trovandosi accolto dai loro sorrisi.  
   
“Bentornato fra noi.”  
“Credevo di aver sognato – rispose lui, scrutandoli, le sopracciglia aggrottate – O magari sto sognando ancora. Mi sembra tutto confuso.”  
“Ti assicuro che siamo reali. Il mio nome è Leryon, e lui è Asher. Come ti chiami?”  
   
C’era ancora diffidenza su quel volto scarno, ma la risposta non si fece attendere.  
   
“Sherihel.”  
“Sherihel. È un bel nome, benaugurante – si complimentò Asher – la stella più luminosa del cielo. Allora, Sherihel, come ti senti?”  
“Meglio. In realtà… non mi sono mai sentito così bene. È strano, come se… come se ci fosse un calore dentro di me, vivo… una forza che scorre e mi sostiene, ma che non è mia.”  
“Stavi molto male, ricordi? Abbiamo usato i nostri poteri per aiutarti e donarti un po’ di forza; è questo che senti. Se t’infastidisce non temere: svanirà poco a poco.”  
“No, non è un fastidio. È… strano, ma è piacevole – poi, sembrò realizzare - Oh! Se mi avete guarito con i vostri poteri, significa che siete stregoni! Che siete theilan!”  
“Asher è un theilan – intervenne Leryon – io sono un morvan. E non ti abbiamo esattamente _‘guarito’_ , perché in te non c’era vera malattia da curare. Ma di questo parleremo dopo, perché dovremo spiegarti molte cose. Prima dicci, perché eri in viaggio da solo? Dove si trova la tua famiglia?”  
   
Sembrò come se, d’un tratto, il peso della realtà fosse crollato su di lui: Sherihel artigliò il lenzuolo, e la sua espressione si contrasse; gli occhi gli si fecero lucidi, e tremò. Tremarono le sue spalle, la sua bocca; tremò anche la sua voce, quando parlò.  
   
“È morta. Kaytara… lei era tutta la mia famiglia, ed è morta.”  
   
Respirava forte, quasi a scatti, a singhiozzi bruschi e veloci, e si portò le mani agli occhi, che strofinò con rabbia. Asher, gentile, gli toccò un braccio.  
   
“Mio caro bambino, mi dispiace tanto. Se vuoi -”  
Lui scattò a sedere, togliendosi le mani dal volto; aveva gli occhi rossi e le ciglia umide, ma la sua espressione era distorta dalla rabbia come ai due stregoni non era mai capitato di vedere, su un ragazzino tanto giovane. Una rabbia piena di dolore e disperazione, ma che faceva paura lo stesso, perché era il tipo di sentimento capace di fare terra bruciata in qualsiasi cuore.  
   
“Li odio.”  
   
Due brevi parole che uscirono cupe come un ringhio, e che spiegavano molto. Asher e Leryon si scambiarono uno sguardo preoccupato, ma prima che potessero parlare qualcuno bussò alla porta, e la socchiuse, affacciandosi allo spiraglio.  
   
“Scusatemi, mi è sembrato di udire una voce nuova e molto giovane, e mi chiedevo se il bambino si fosse svegliato – spiegò la padrona di casa – Oh, vedo che è così! E ti è tornato un po’ di colore in viso! Ti senti meglio, caro?”  
   
Domandò, entrando. Aveva i capelli lunghi e candidi raccolti in una crocchia e il viso segnato dalle rughe, ma il suo sorriso era ancora luminoso come quello di una ragazza. Non vacillò, quando Sherihel abbassò il volto e non le rispose; divenne, anzi, più tenero, pieno di comprensione.  
   
“Ti andrebbe di mangiare? Ho preparato una bella zuppa sostanziosa, davvero saporita, e poi ci sono pane e formaggio, e carne affumicata. Vuoi?”  
   
Sherihel rialzò un po’ la testa, ma non disse nulla; in vece sua, lo stomaco brontolò a chiaro volume la propria approvazione, facendolo avvampare.  
   
“Immagino che sia un sì – ridacchiò l’anziana donna – Aspetta solo qualche minuto, e siediti comodo, io arrivo tra poco con un bel vassoio carico.”  
   
Per un po’ di tempo i tristi discorsi vennero accantonati. Sherihel poteva essere infelice e pieno di astio, ma la fame era fame, e il cibo che la signora gli aveva portato era davvero buono. Mangiò due scodelle di zuppa, formaggio e carne in abbondanza, con pane croccante, ancora tiepido. Anche il marito della signora passò a vedere come stava, e gli portò da bere un succo di bacche dal colore rossastro, asprigno e molto dissetante.  
Più tardi avrebbe avuto anche una fetta di torta, se gli andava, gli dissero, ma era appena uscita dal forno, si doveva freddare.  
   
“È l’unica torta che riesce bene a mia moglie; una meraviglia, soffice come una nuvola – gli sussurrò l’uomo – con tutte le altre, invece, potresti spaccare i sassi.”  
   
Sherihel fece un pallido sorriso, anche perché il sussurro aveva in realtà avuto un tono un po’ troppo alto, per essere definito tale, e la donna, presente nella stanza, aveva minacciato il consorte di non fargli assaggiare nemmeno una briciola di dolce.  
   
Quella pausa riuscì ad allentare un po’ la tensione; una volta che il pasto fu finito, e i tre si trovarono di nuovo soli, Sherihel sembrava più tranquillo, anche se non più felice. Seduto con la schiena appoggiata alla testiera e le mani raccolte in grembo, sembrava ancor più giovane della sua età, e completamente sperduto.  
   
“Grazie per avermi aiutato – sbatté le palpebre e guardò verso la porta – devo ringraziare anche i signori per il cibo, il letto… e per questa.”  
   
Passò una mano sulla lunga camicia che indossava, troppo grande per lui, ma morbida e profumata di pulito.  
   
“Dopo avrai modo di farlo, ma sono certo che sanno già che sei loro grato – rassicurò Asher – Ora, perché non ci racconti cosa ti è successo?”  
Sherihel raccolse le gambe al petto, e le abbracciò, poggiando la testa sulle ginocchia; socchiuse gli occhi, guardando in direzione opposta ai due stregoni, verso il muro.  
   
“È successo… che è tutto finito. Che Kaytara è morta, e io non ho potuto nemmeno…”  
   
Tacque, mordendosi le labbra e stringendo i pugni; Asher e Leryon non ruppero il silenzio, attesero con rispetto per il suo dolore, fino a che non fu lui a decidere di parlare ancora.  
   
“Chissà quando l’hanno trovata… chissà cos’hanno pensato. Forse sono stati felici della sua morte. Di sicuro lo sono che io non ci sia più.”  
“Chi, Sherihel? Da dove vieni?”  
“Da Harkwald.”  
   
Un nome che non diceva nulla agli stregoni; uno dei paesi nella zona, pensarono. Né grande né importante, visto che non lo avevano mai sentito nominare.  
   
“Chi era Kaytara? – interrogò Leryon - Non tua madre, immagino… tua sorella, forse?”  
“No - Sherihel scosse la testa – lei si prese cura di me fin da appena nato, ma non eravamo parenti. Kaytara era la sacerdotessa di Imastel. E l’ha sempre servito con devozione, seguendo i suoi insegnamenti, ed era una persona buona e generosa, mi voleva bene… _lei sola_ mi voleva bene. Ma Imastel non l’ha aiutata. Ha lasciato che cadesse, che morisse.”  
   
Non si potevano discutere le ragione degli dei, la loro imperscrutabilità, con un bambino pieno di cordoglio: in momenti come quello, in cui erano l’emozione e il crudo dolore a dominare, simili discorsi erano fuori luogo persino con gli adulti.  
Guardare quel ragazzino lottare contro la propria sofferenza, trattenere testardo le lacrime, senza però riuscire a dominare il tremito nella voce, era una vista che stringeva il cuore.  
   
“Sherihel – lo chiamò con dolcezza Asher, posandogli una mano sulla spalla – Non c’è nulla di male nel piangere, se ne hai voglia.”  
   
Non si aspettava che, in risposta, Sherihel si voltasse di scatto a guardarlo, con occhi colmi d’ira e frustrazione.  
   
“Sì che c’è! I deboli piangono! Chi ha paura piange! Gli sconfitti e i falliti piangono. E io d’ora in poi non voglio piangere mai più. Mai!”  
“Negarsi le lacrime non fa sparire la sofferenza, mio giovane amico. Né rende più forti.”  
   
Sherihel tornò a guardare davanti a sé; lo sguardo duro e le labbra strette in una piega cocciuta. Asher trattenne un sospiro, e decise di non insistere; crescendo, certo, avrebbe capito da solo.  
   
“Vuoi raccontarci la tua storia? Ti abbiamo detto che ti vogliamo aiutare, e potremo farlo meglio, sapendo.”  
   
“Noi… stavamo per lasciare Harkwald. Saremmo andati a vivere a Elarius, io e Kaytara. Lei diceva che non aveva senso restare ad Harkwald, sperando che le cose cambiassero, che le persone mi accettassero. A Elarius, invece… dove nessuno avrebbe saputo chi sono, e di come fu la mia nascita… sarebbe stato tutto diverso. Migliore.”  
   
Tutta l’emozione di poco prima si era chetata; si avvertivano, nella sua voce, malinconia, amarezza, rassegnazione, ma non c’era più quel tremare, quello spezzarsi sull’orlo di un pianto negato. La morte di sua madre, e la sua nascita, nel pieno dell’eclissi. L’abbandono da parte di suo padre, destinato a morire anche lui di lì a poco, e Kaytara che lo prendeva con sé, salvandolo… cose che sapeva perché era stata la sacerdotessa a parlargliene, cercando di spiegargli da dove venissero l’odio e la superstizione che gli abitanti del villaggio gli rivolgevano contro.  
Raccontò di come il salvarlo, crescerlo e proteggerlo era costato a Kaytara la propria posizione nel villaggio, l’isolamento di cui anche lei era stata vittima, le critiche che le venivano mosse, i bisbigli dietro le sue spalle, il tempio sempre meno frequentato, e una tesa nota di rabbia venne a vibrare nella sua voce.  
E parlò anche di sé: della debolezza che fiaccava il suo corpo, la salute fragile, la costituzione delicata che lo portava a stancarsi molto più in fretta di un bambino normale. Intere giornate di giochi scatenati, di corse, sfide e arrampicate sugli alberi, per lui non erano mai esistite.  
Non ci sarebbero mai state nemmeno se ne avesse avuto la forza, perché anche i bambini, come gli adulti, lo scansavano… l’atteggiamento era lo stesso, da parte di ognuno.  
Per lui c’era la solitudine, ecco tutto. Le occhiate fugaci cariche di disprezzo. L’indifferenza, il non volerlo nemmeno avvicinare. Gli insulti, e le risate. Le parole che l’avevano ferito.  
   
 _Tu non dovresti nemmeno esistere._  
 _Sei inviso agli dei, porterai disgrazia su questo villaggio._  
 _Nessuno ti vuole._  
 _Sarebbe stato meglio se tu fossi morto._  
 _Yelester!_  
   
E lo sentiva, orribilmente, tutto quell’odio; a volte se ne sentiva circondato in modo indefinito, come da una nebbia, a volte lo colpiva netto come una frusta.  
Quanto ne aveva sofferto? Quanto aveva avuto paura, quanto era arrivato vicino a credere che avessero ragione loro?  
Però, a un certo punto, tutte le ruvide cicatrici lasciate da quelle ferite si erano trasformate in una sorta di corazza, e accanto al dolore e alla paura aveva iniziato a farsi strada, sotterranea e ancora fuori dalla sua portata, la rabbia.  
E raccontò di quando quella volta, alla festa di Primavera, essa era esplosa. La sensazione di forza, il fuoco che divampava, la paura della gente… paura vera, terrore e smarrimento di fronte a qualcosa che non sapevano spiegare. Qualcosa che _nemmeno lui_ sapeva spiegare, ma di cui era cosciente d’essere responsabile. La soddisfazione nel vederli fuggire, il piacere che aveva provato, perché tacerli? E raccontò anche quelli, con un sorriso incattivito; raccontò di come era riuscito a sentire la loro paura, e di quanto gli fosse piaciuto.  
La volta in cui, poi, era stato sicuro di morire, intrappolato in quella buca, e di come il suo unico pensiero, l’unico rimpianto, era stato per Kaytara.  
Lei, lei… bastava lei perché il suo cuore guarisse; l’affetto della sua sacerdotessa era un calore dolce in cui trovare rifugio. Starle vicino era come trovarsi sempre in un amorevole abbraccio, al sicuro.  
Di lì a poco, poi, la proposta di lasciare insieme Harkwald, che l’aveva riempito di una gioia così grande che nemmeno credeva possibile. Finalmente gli era sembrato che nel futuro sarebbe esistito qualcosa di bello, per lui: lasciarsi alle spalle il passato e avere in cambio una vita del tutto nuova, lontano dagli sguardi ostili e dal disprezzo. Magari avrebbe potuto frequentare una scuola insieme ad altri ragazzi, e avere persino degli amici! E anche Kaytara non sarebbe più stata isolata, anche lei, finalmente, avrebbe avuto di nuovo il rispetto che meritava… come sacerdotessa, e come persona dal cuore nobile.  
Quei giorni… mai in vita sua aveva aspettato qualcosa con tanta impazienza, mai aveva provato tanta speranza; lui, che non aveva mai osato sognare una vita diversa da quella che conduceva, finalmente la immaginava e sorrideva.  
E poi, in un attimo, tutto gli era stato portato via.  
   
“Tutto ti è stato tolto, ma molto sta per esserti dato.”  
   
Commentò Leryon, e sorrise allo sguardo confuso che gli rivolse Sherihel; tese una mano verso di lui, e con delicatezza posò le dita sul suo petto.  
   
“Stai tranquillo – lo rassicurò, sentendolo ritrarsi – ti abbiamo detto e ripetuto che ti avremmo aiutato, no? Fidati di noi, e faremo sì che tu non ti senta mai più solo e sperduto come ora. Diventerai forte quanto desideri, e più di quanto immagini. Sì, così… bravo.”  
   
Leryon sentì il giovane cuore che batteva veloce sotto le sue dita, pieno di timore, e di eccitazione; sentì le ossa minute e il respiro veloce. E sentì molto altro.  
   
“L’origine della tua debolezza, Sherihel, è una forza troppo grande imprigionata dentro di te. Divampava nutrendosi delle tue energie, al di fuori del tuo controllo. Io e Asher l’abbiamo per il momento imbrigliata, e abbiamo ritemprato le tue energie con le nostre; adesso in te c’è finalmente equilibrio, per questo ti senti così bene. È una soluzione momentanea, dettata dall’emergenza in cui ti trovavi, ma efficace.”  
“Io… io non credo di capire.”  
“Capirai. E imparerai. T’insegneremo a dominare il tuo potere, a sfruttarlo, invece di farti prosciugare da lui. Ti sembrerà difficile, all’inizio, ma vedrai che alla fine ti sarà naturale come respirare. E t’insegneremo a schermarti dalle emozioni altrui, a immergerti in esse solo quando lo desideri, quando ti sarà utile.”  
“Tu sei come noi, Sherihel. Il tuo posto non era ad Harkwald, e nemmeno a Elarius: il luogo a cui sei destinato, quello dove troverai il tuo compimento, è il Kirshanar.”  
   
°°°  
   
“Non ci credette, all’inizio – ricordò Asher – ma è comprensibile: considerato quella che era stata la sua vita fino a quel momento, perché avrebbe dovuto dare credito a due sconosciuti appena incontrati?”  
“Ma gli parlammo a lungo, gli _dimostrammo_ che dicevamo il vero, e si convinse. Non dimenticherò mai la luce nei suoi occhi, quando si rese conto di quanto la sua esistenza stesse per cambiare: orgoglio, riscatto, impazienza. Aveva trovato qualcosa per cui vivere, ed era lampante che avrebbe dato tutto se stesso, per raggiungere la grandezza.”  
“Lo ricordo bene anche io, quello sguardo, e il sorriso che lo accompagnò… erano carichi di una determinazione che non avevo mai visto in un ragazzino di quell’età. Per un momento sembrò un adulto, un adulto con molta ambizione. Tuttavia…”  
   
Asher si voltò, a lanciare un lungo sguardo attraverso la finestra aperta.  
   
“Tuttavia – continuò – ricordo bene anche quanto restava pur sempre un ragazzino smarrito, sofferente di solitudine. Restammo ospiti di quell’anziana coppia per qualche giorno, e spezzava il cuore vedere quanto fosse grato e incredulo per il modo in cui lo avevano accettato, completamente e senza indugi. Un loro sorriso, una premura, un gesto d’affetto… per lui erano tesori inestimabili. Cosa ne dici, Feoh? Immagini qualcosa di più triste di un bambino che si stupisce perché qualcuno gli dimostra un po’ d’amore?”  
   
Feoh abbassò gli occhi, e tacque; c’era una lama, sottile e acuminata come di stiletto, che scavava nel suo petto, entrava e usciva a ogni battito del cuore.  
Leryon riprese il discorso.  
   
“Sherihel volle cambiare nome poche settimane dopo essere giunti qui: era necessario, disse, per iniziare una nuova vita, per voltare le spalle alla debolezza passata. Da subito dimostrò un grande talento, un impegno instancabile alimentato dal desiderio di rivalsa. Imparò a controllare il proprio potere, e più ne acquisiva il dominio, più la sua salute migliorava; il suo fisico si fortificò, divenne più resistente… il viso perse l’aria malata che lo segnava, i suoi capelli quasi bianchi diventarono più folti e presero il colore dell’oro. Ogni giorno di più si rendeva conto di quali fossero le sue capacità, ogni giorno acquisiva maggiore fiducia in se stesso; così anche il suo portamento cominciò a mutare… il suo sguardo non si abbassò mai più, ne più la sua voce esitò o si spezzo. E, soprattutto, fu il suo carattere a cambiare: in che modo, credo tu lo possa immaginare.”  
   
Sì, Feoh poteva, ma non rispose, nemmeno annuì; era ammutolito da uno stano senso di… lutto. _Lutto_ , non avrebbe saputo come altro definire il dolore sordo che provava, la malinconia e il senso di colpa verso quel bambino ormai perduto. Il suo Elhaz, il suo Sherihel.  
   
“I dettagli della sua educazione – intervenne Asher - e del suo addestramento non sono di tuo interesse. Ma una cosa devi saperla. Theilan, morvan, estan: tutti i nostri allievi, per alcuni anni, ricevono gli stessi insegnamenti basilari. Una volta in grado di padroneggiare discretamente il loro potere, lo sperimentano sul campo, prima di scegliere la loro strada, in base alla quale il loro addestramento diventerà specifico. Elhaz… per prima cosa imparò a sciogliere maledizioni di basso livello, e a usare incantesimi di protezione. Poi a sanare le ferite, a guarire le malattie; iniziò da casi semplici, ovviamente, ma si dimostrò comunque il più grande talento che mi fosse mai capitato d’incontrare. E mi sembrava così ansioso d’imparare, e così soddisfatto quando riusciva ad aiutare qualcuno, a ristabilirne la salute… che ero certo sarebbe diventato un theilan. Nonostante gli anni trascorsi, le ferite del passato c’erano ancora, e aiutare gli altri, mi dicevo, ricevere la loro gratitudine, lo avrebbe aiutato a guarire. Ma poi…”  
   
Guardò verso Leryon, e quello sorrise, amabile e terribile al tempo stesso.  
   
“Poi venne da me, e scoprì che alla gratitudine preferiva il timore e la soggezione.”  
   
Feoh sapeva già da tempo la verità su Elhaz, ma era ancora difficile accettarla; conciliare l’immagine del maestro adorato dai bambini, del guaritore che si era preso cura di tante persone, del theilan che aveva operato un vero miracolo sulla sua nipotina… conciliarla con la realtà di un morvan indifferente alla morte e alla sofferenza che egli stesso perpetrava era impossibile.  
   
“Lui… al villaggio Elhaz sembrava contento di aiutare le persone che glielo chiedevano. Non rifiutava mai, era sempre generoso e paziente; mi sembrava felice, orgoglioso del suo lavoro. Non riesco a credere che fosse solo impostura; che il suo sorriso, quando lo ringraziavano e lo benedivano, fosse finzione... che nel suo cuore lui li odiasse. Questa è una cosa che continuo a ripetermi, ogni giorno: lui non può aver sempre e solo recitato.”  
   
Avrebbe voluto che i due stregoni gli dessero ragione, che pronunciassero almeno qualche parola di consolazione. Che mentissero, se necessario; invece dissero la verità.  
   
“Perché mai avrebbe dovuto nutrire sentimenti benevoli verso chi l’aveva solo tormentato?”  
“Può darsi che abbia provato affetto per i bambini, che al tempo della sua infanzia ancora non erano nati, ma per gli altri…”  
“Per gli altri, forse, sorrideva pensando a quanto bene li stesse ingannando.”  
   
Il silenzio che seguì pesò sulle spalle di Feoh con così tanta forza da fargli chinare il capo; non erano solo quelle ultime considerazioni, ma tutto… tutto ciò che aveva sentito, tutto ciò che aveva causato, tutto ciò che avrebbe potuto fare per Sherihel, e non aveva fatto. Era il ripensare a quel giovanissimo se stesso, e accorgersi che davvero non era mai stato degno di farsi chiamare Daggart, e che nulla aveva compreso di quell’eroe dall’animo nobile, tanto coraggioso e forte quanto umile.  
Inutile dirsi che non aveva colpa se la sua mente era stata influenzata dagli insegnamenti dei suoi genitori, dalle credenze della sua gente e dal comportamento di tutti, perché avrebbe potuto provare a vedere oltre; perché avrebbe dovuto provare compassione nel vederlo ferito e in pericolo di vita, quand’era caduto in quella trappola. Avrebbe dovuto aiutarlo… e invece aveva sentito soddisfazione, volontà di nuocere, _piacere_.  
Come ogni volta, l’affacciarsi di quel ricordo gli diede la nausea; avrebbe voluto urlare e strapparselo dalla mente, trasformarlo in un brutto sogno che nella realtà non era mai accaduto.  
Rialzò gli occhi, pur tenendo il capo chino, e vide lo sguardo di Leryon fisso su di sé, attento, intenso, feroce, quasi.  
Stava sentendo le sue emozioni? Le stava _assaggiando_?  
Che ci s’ingozzasse, se serviva a dimostrargli quanto davvero fosse pentito.  
No, non soltanto pentito: desolato, annientato. Forse anche lui avrebbe dovuto cambiare nome, e lasciare Feoh nel passato… diventare qualcuno di nuovo, di degno. Qualcuno che Elhaz avrebbe potuto amare davvero.  
   
“Volevo conoscerti e ti ho conosciuto, Feoh; te ne puoi andare, adesso. Ma una cosa, prima: Asher ti sta aiutando perché è convinto che tu sia cambiato. Pensa che tu sia riuscito ad arrivare al cuore di Elhaz più di quanto lui stesso immagini, e che solo tramite te potrà finalmente lasciarsi _davvero_ il passato alle spalle, e conquistare un presente e un futuro felici. Io devo ancora decidere; se giungerò alle sue stesse conclusioni avrai anche il mio appoggio; ma se trovassi che la tua vicinanza è per lui un male, se mi accorgessi che gli sei dannoso… mi assicurerò di farti pagare fino in fondo per ciò che lui dovette subire, e non importa quanto tu ora possa esserne pentito.”  
   
***  
   
Come doveva sentirsi, per quell’incontro inaspettato, per le parole di Leryon?  
Spaventato, speranzoso?  
Aveva il diritto di sentirsi offeso, per non aver quasi avuto la possibilità di parlare, di giustificarsi?  
Giustificazioni… quanto gli sembravano stupide e ipocrite, ora; quasi sempre nient’altro che un precario appiglio di chi è nel torto.  
Percorse corridoi, scale e altri corridoi; incrociò alcuni domestici, ma nessuno badò a lui, e ne fu felice, perché non si sentiva dell’umore di lavorare, o solo di rivolgere la parola a qualcuno.  
Uscì di casa, percorse il vialetto del giardino e oltrepassò il cancello, e ancora proseguì, con i pensieri che correvano in tondo, senza curarsi di nulla intorno a sé; camminando senza meta a quel modo giunse fino alla panchina dove, il primo giorno in cui aveva messo piede al Kirshanar, si era fermato con Asher, ancora ignaro di chi egli fosse.  
Lì sedette, e guardò su, verso i rami dell’albero eternamente fiorito. Quante volte, negli anni passati, aveva desiderato sapere di più su Elhaz: il suo passato, la sua famiglia, l’infanzia, gli amici con cui era cresciuto… i racconti che otteneva erano sempre evasivi, poco approfonditi. Elhaz non gli aveva mai detto nulla della propria fanciullezza, al più aveva parlato di eventi capitatigli durante l’adolescenza, o dopo questa; non gli aveva mia detto nulla sulla propria famiglia, menzionando solo Asher e Leryon. Gli aveva raccontato dei propri studi, di diverse esperienze e di alcuni compagni, ma mai nulla di davvero intimo, personale… nulla che potesse saziare appieno il desiderio che aveva di conoscerlo in tutto e per tutto.  
Ferito e dispiaciuto, si era chiesto se Elhaz custodisse qualche segreto, o nascondesse un passato doloroso che preferiva dimenticare, e non si fidasse abbastanza di lui da parlargliene; si era convinto di non sapere nulla sul suo passato, e invece… aveva sempre saputo così tanto.  
E invece era lui stesso, il passato doloroso.  
Tutto ciò che Asher e Leryon gli avevano raccontato aveva acuito i suoi rimpianti, lo aveva fatto sentire ancora più colpevole, e spaventato.  
Tanti anni prima, quando il corpo di Kaytara era stato trovato, nessuno si era preoccupato della scomparsa di Sherihel, del destino che lo attendeva, in fuga così giovane e solo.  
Dopo che Elhaz aveva svelato la propria identità, lui aveva riflettuto, e immaginato che, lungo la strada, qualcuno lo avesse aiutato a raggiungere la meta, perché non c’era possibilità che un ragazzino come Sherihel potesse percorrerla tutta, da solo, e a piedi. Aveva pensato che magari fosse stato soccorso da un mercante disposto a dargli un passaggio sul suo carro, o da una compagnia di girovaghi.  
Ma che la sua vita sarebbe stata a rischio se fosse rimasto ad Harkwald… o se si fosse fermato altrove,  senza incontrare degli stregoni in grado di riconoscere il suo potere e aiutarlo, quella era un’idea che non l’aveva sfiorato. Se loro non fossero stati lì, se Sherihel avesse preso un sentiero diverso… se davvero avesse ottenuto un passaggio sul carro di un mercante…  
Si strinse le mani in grembo, torturandosele.  
   
“Ma gli dei ti hanno protetto… hanno incrociato la tua strada con quella di chi ti poteva salvare. Sei amato dagli dei, lo sei sempre stato… e noi ci sbagliavamo tutti.”  
   
Cercò di ingoiare il nodo che sentiva in gola, ma non riusciva a togliersi dalla testa il racconto di quel primo incontro. Sentir descrivere lo stato d’animo desolato e spaventato di Sherihel, e il modo in cui aveva iniziato a trasformarsi, negandosi le lacrime, e il suo stesso nome…  
   
“Era il nome che ti diede la tua amata sacerdotessa. Lei l’aveva scelto per te con amore, chissà quante volte lo aveva pronunciato con dolcezza… perché l’hai rifiutato?”  
   
Non sapeva se lui sarebbe mai riuscito a guardarlo in viso e chiamarlo Sherihel: era troppa la differenza tra il bambino che aveva conosciuto tanto tempo prima, e l’adulto di cui si era innamorato; troppa la vergogna e la consapevolezza di essere colpevole.  
Sherihel ed Elhaz; non era così importante, alla fine, il nome. Lo amava, ecco ciò che contava, e desiderava proteggerlo… proteggere quel che restava di Sherihel, anche se con tragico, imperdonabile ritardo.  
   
Per tutto il tempo aveva tenuto gli occhi sui rami fioriti, verso il cielo; finalmente li riabbassò, e lo vide: Elhaz che arrivava lungo il sentiero, provenendo dai cancelli. Feoh lo guardò, e sorrise, sentendo il viso e il petto riempirsi di calore. Si sporse in avanti, d’istinto, e quasi si alzò per andargli incontro. Elhaz doveva per forza passargli davanti, e anche se l’avesse ignorato, almeno lo avrebbe visto più da vicino di quanto gli fosse capitato negli ultimi quindici giorni… forse tanto vicino da poter sentire il suo profumo.  
Anche a una certa distanza poté distinguere con chiarezza il momento in cui Elhaz lo notò: il mutare della sua espressione, l’accigliarsi, il lieve irrigidirsi delle spalle. Lui sorrise ancor più, invece, malinconico e rassegnato, ma felice, anche, di poterlo almeno vedere. Avrebbe dovuto fare qualcosa, pensò: fermarlo e parlargli, chiedergli di sedergli accanto… provare a dirgli tutto ciò che aveva saputo quel giorno, e cercare di spiegargli come si era sentito. Prendergli la mano e stringerla, e non lasciarla fino a quando…  
Fino a quando _cosa?_  
Finché non avesse ricambiato la stretta?  
Finché non gli avesse detto che lo perdonava?  
Elhaz lo ignorava, lo guardava appena, e poi distoglieva gli occhi; non gli dava nulla, nessun segnale che potesse farlo sperare, per quanto Asher dicesse che la sua reazione fosse _incoraggiante_.  
Elhaz gli sarebbe passato davanti senza rivolgergli uno sguardo, e non si sarebbe fermato, se lui l’avesse chiamato… e chissà che avrebbe fatto, se l’avesse toccato.  
   
E quando Elhaz si fermò davanti a lui, anche il suo stesso cuore quasi si fermò; le parole che avrebbe voluto dirgli sparirono dalla sua mente, e una vertigine lo fece ondeggiare.  
Elhaz lo guardò, dritto in viso, a lungo, per la prima volta da tanto tempo, e nei suoi occhi non c’era ostilità, o rabbia; c’era perplessità e incertezza, e una domanda inespressa, ma chiarissima. Elhaz lo guardava come se lui fosse stato un enigma che non riusciva a risolvere, e Feoh non capiva che avesse tanto da riflettere, poiché la soluzione era palese; lui stesso gliel’aveva ripetuta, più e più volte.  
Lì, con il viso stanco e le sopracciglia leggermente aggrottate, Elhaz sembrava quasi smarrito, come qualcuno che sta affrontando un imprevisto che andava oltre ogni supposizione… ed era strano vederlo così, sembrava impossibile.  
Senza osare la speranza, e con il cuore che gli rimbombava in petto, Feoh parlò.  
   
“Bentornato.”  
   
Elhaz sbatté gli occhi; le sue spalle si alzarono e il petto si gonfiò come per un lieve trasalire; lo stupore passò nei suoi occhi, uno spiraglio promettente, per un momento, e poi… poi il muro si alzò, gelido e impenetrabile.  
Proseguì oltre senza ricambiare il suo saluto, né con un gesto né con le parole, ma non importava: la sua espressione, quell’istante di _nudità_ , erano più di quanto Feoh si fosse aspettato.  
   
“Bentornato – ripeté – Un giorno potrò dirtelo ancora, stringendoti fra le braccia.”  
  
 ______________


	31. Chapter 31

  
**Tenebra e Luce**  
   
Capitolo 31  
   
_______________  
   
Il penultimo giorno d’estate, il compleanno di Trahern. Una fuga dai festeggiamenti, trovando rifugio in un degli angoli più lontani del parco del castello, lì dove si fondeva con il boschetto, tra alberi e cespugli solo in apparenza lasciati liberi di crescere a proprio piacimento; lì si erano infine fermati Roshan e Trahern, dopo una lunga passeggiata, sedendo all’ombra delle piante, abbastanza al riparo da avere la relativa sicurezza di non essere visti, e di potersi lasciar andare un po’.  
Rilassandosi contro lo schienale della vecchia panchina, Roshan poggiò subito la testa sulla spalla del compagno. Per una decina di minuti restò così, a occhi chiusi, godendosi la quiete; la piacevole ombra, il silenzio rotto solo dallo stormire delle frasche, dal fruscio provocato da qualche piccolo animale, e dal canto degli uccelli.  
   
“Che tranquillità. Potrei restare qui per ore intere.”  
   
“Possiamo fermarci tutto il tempo che desideri. Anche per gli interi prossimi tre giorni.”  
   
Roshan sorrise, prendendo la mano del festeggiato riluttante.  
   
“Mi dispiace, ma non credo che tu possa sparire così. Sarebbe poco ospitale, non credi?”  
“Tre giorni, Roshan! È un’esagerazione… nemmeno fossi l’erede imperiale.”  
“Per l’Erezareyn i festeggiamenti durano due settimane – socchiuse gli occhi, guardando il volto serio di Trahern – Se smetterai di brontolare passeranno più in fretta.”  
“Non mi piacciono gli eccessi, ecco tutto.”  
   
Roshan ridacchiò, sporgendosi a dargli un veloce bacio sulla guancia.  
   
“Ma è il primo compleanno che passi a casa, dopo così tanto tempo! Non potevi pretendere che la tua famiglia non organizzasse qualcosa in grande stile. Se tu non avessi protestato tanto, probabilmente tuo padre avrebbe fatto anche di più, ma solo per la felicità di averti qui. Ci sarebbe stata una festa ancor più grande per il tuo rimpatrio, l’ultimo inverno, se… se le circostanze fossero state diverse.”  
“E io non fossi stato un tale insopportabile scorbutico, giusto?”  
“Avevi le tue buone ragioni – Roshan gli strinse un po’ più forte la mano, osservando, accarezzando, le numerose piccole cicatrici sul suo dorso – Prova a considerarla una festa di buon tornato tardiva, se ritieni che sia troppo, per un compleanno.”  
“Mio giovane e saggio Roshan, sono fortunato ad avere dalla mia le tue innate doti diplomatiche.”  
“Solo quelle?”  
   
Fu il turno di Trahern, di ridacchiare. Si voltò verso di lui, cercando il suo volto con la mano libera, e gliela posò su una guancia, carezzandogli lo zigomo con il pollice e scendendo poi giù, sulle labbra, a tracciare il suo sorriso. Gli occhi di Roshan tornarono a chiudersi, mentre si godeva quel tocco, inclinando la testa contro la mano di Trahern, come un gatto faceva con le carezze del padrone.  
   
“Credo – mormorò - che in fondo potrei davvero restare qui con te anche per giorni interi.”  
“In questo momento il mio senso del dovere è molto evanescente: cerca di non farlo scomparire del tutto.”  
“O magari potremmo andarcene di nascosto – continuò Roshan, invitante – prendere i cavalli e… andare alla radura della Quercia. Tornare in quella locanda, nello stesso letto… ricordi?”  
“Tu che ne pensi?”  
   
Roshan cinse Trahern con le braccia e chinò la testa contro di lui, lasciando l’ovvia risposta al silenzio e al loro stretto abbraccio.  
   
“Prometti che staremo insieme, stanotte – esigette, dopo qualche minuto passato a perdersi in quel momento di tranquillità - Quando Krover e i suoi furono nostri ospiti per la festa di mezza Estate, per giorni tu…”  
“Prometto – s'impegnò – Verrò da te. Ne avevo già l'intenzione. E riguardo quell'ultima volta, come va, adesso? Non che sia cambiato molto, nella nostra situazione, ma eri così turbato, e ora...”  
"Non ti preoccupare, sto bene. E poi... lo dissi, no? _Tu sei mio_ , e questo non cambierà.”  
“Non cambierà.”  
   
Trahern gli sollevò il viso, e sottolineò quelle due parole con un bacio, tenendogli il volto fra le mani con una ferma dolcezza che parlava di possesso, di promesse. Era consolante, rassicurante e al tempo stesso doloroso; si stupiva ogni volta, di quanto pura felicità e tristezza potessero mescolarsi e confondersi, diventando un sentimento unico e indistinguibile. Quando sentì Trahern staccarsi da lui, lo trattenne, gli si aggrappò, quasi, si riprese la sua bocca con irruenza, impedendogli di porre fine al bacio; ormai era ora di tornare, lo sapeva, ma voleva rubare ancora qualche minuto; dopo, fino a notte, non avrebbero più avuto occasione di stare insieme in quel modo.  
   
***  
   
Oltre ai giorni, Trahern era riuscito a convincere il dezar, seppure a malincuore, a diminuire anche il numero degli invitati. Roshan capiva le ragioni di entrambi: il fastidio di Trahern, che amava poco la mondanità, e il desiderio di Engath di festeggiare, esorcizzando così i brutti momenti passati. E non era da dimenticare, poi, il peso sociale e politico che simili occasioni, in apparenza puramente frivole, potevano avere: alleanze da consolidare, patti da stringere, contratti da discutere.  
Erano occasioni per mettere in mostra prestigio e ricchezza, e di certo era per quello che alla fine Trahern si era piegato a un compromesso, invece di vietare l'evento. Un perfetto equilibrio di sfarzo e buongusto, di fasto e finezza: banchetti raffinati ricchi di cibi esotici e costosi, vini pregiati in abbondanza, e poi musici, danze, rappresentazioni teatrali, competizioni di scherma e di tiro con l'arco, in un elegante turbinio che fosse per gli ospiti continua fonte di ammirazione e meraviglia, senza lasciare loro possibilità di annoiarsi nemmeno per un minuto, in quella grande festa che animava le sale più belle del castello e il parco, dove ora Roshan si trovava.  
Osservò Trahern, mentre questi discorreva con due nobili; nonostante la personale contrarietà, era ammirevole il modo in cui riusciva comunque ad apparire a proprio agio, perfetto padrone di casa, ugualmente disponibile alle futili chiacchiere come ai discorsi d’affari; senz’altro considerava di doverci fare l’abitudine, come sempre ben conscio dei propri doveri, presenti e futuri. Pensare che un uomo così ligio alle proprie responsabilità era stato disposto a rompere il contratto matrimoniale, incurante di tutte le conseguenze che ciò avrebbe comportato, lo riempiva di una colpevole lusinga.  
Rivolse la propria attenzione altrove e notò Drest, che passeggiava di fianco ad Aris; entrambi con un’espressione divertita in viso, intenti in una chiacchierata vivace. Spensierati, a proprio agio… perché non avrebbero dovuto esserlo? Aris non sapeva nulla di ciò che lui e Trahern stavano passando, e Drest, se pure loro amico, se pure comprensivo, non era certo tenuto a portare il lutto per loro. Facevano bene a godersi la giornata… avrebbe dovuto provarci anche lui: era il compleanno di Trahern, dopotutto.  
   
“Roshan?”  
   
Si voltò verso la voce femminile, così vicina, che l’aveva chiamato, e si trovò davanti il volto sorridente di Talisha. Tutto il suo stupore doveva essere ben evidente, a giudicare da come il sorriso di lei si fece più largo e divertito, pur mantenendo intatta la propria dolcezza.  
A poca distanza da lei, a sorvegliarli attento, stava Degmar, il cui volto era grave e severo come al solito. Roshan spostò velocemente lo sguardo, per un paio di volte, dalla ragazza a quel giovane alto; se davvero Talisha lo amava, forse almeno lei gli aveva visto altre espressioni, addosso… magari addirittura un sorriso.  
   
“Talisha… b-buongiorno.”  
   
Non le aveva mai parlato, fino a quel momento, a parte qualche formale saluto, e sempre alla presenza dei rispettivi familiari; mai si sarebbe aspettato che lei lo avvicinasse in quel modo… in mezzo a tutti gli invitati, eppure, in un certo senso, privatamente.  
   
“Buongiorno a te. Spero di non recarti noia: desideravo parlarti, conoscerti. Penso sia davvero necessario che… che tra noi ci sia un buon rapporto.”  
   
Lui annuì, trovandosi a corto di parole; anche Talisha appariva in imbarazzo, nonostante continuasse a sorridere con grazia.  
   
“Potremmo andare a sedere per nel vostro piccolo tempio – propose lei – è un posto tranquillo, credo che lì avremo un po’ di riservatezza.”  
“Certo. Certo, andiamo.”  
   
 _Che ammaliante conversatore_ , pensò Roshan, arrabbiato con se stesso. Diede la colpa  all’essere stato preso di sprovvista, al fatto che stesse avendo a che fare con Talisha; con qualsiasi altra persona, era sicuro, non si sarebbe sentito tanto in difficoltà. Lanciò una veloce occhiata verso Trahern, ma lui già non era più lì, spostatosi chissà dove insieme agli ospiti; porse quindi il braccio alla ragazza, conducendola al tempio privato del castello, sempre scortata dal silenzioso Degmar. Anche lui contribuiva a metterlo a disagio, con la sua presenza, ed era assurdo: che ragione poteva mai avere, per sentirsi in imbarazzo con quel giovane? Non era lui che avrebbe impalmato la sua amata… visto la loro simile situazione, piuttosto, avrebbero dovuto fraternizzare.  
Era certo che Trahern non avesse provato la minima difficoltà, nel discutere con lui.  
   
~°~  
Mentre Roshan chiudeva la pesante porta alle loro spalle, Talisha sedette e alzò gli occhi verso i mosaici che decoravano le volte del tempio. Degmar le fu subito vicino, e prese le sue mani fra le proprie; finalmente anche la sua espressione si ammorbidì: quando Roshan li raggiunse, gli vide scritto in viso il sentimento che era costantemente costretto a nascondere. Talisha ricambiò la sua stretta, abbassando gli occhi sulle loro mani unite, e poi sollevò di nuovo lo sguardo, su Roshan.  
   
“Mi era piaciuto molto questo posto, quando venni in visita l’alta volta. È così luminoso, silenzioso… i suoi colori infondono calma e serenità. Qui mi sembra che nessun problema possa arrivare a toccarmi. E sono tutte cose di cui sentivo davvero il bisogno.”  
“Comprendo fin troppo bene.”  
“Mi dispiace tanto, Roshan! Vorrei tanto poter cambiare le cose!”  
   
Il grazioso volto della ragazza era così dispiaciuto che Roshan se ne sentì toccato; ricordò di aver desiderato che fosse una persona sciocca e sgradevole, affinché Trahern non provasse affetto per lei… ricordò di aver provato un’antipatia feroce, senza nemmeno averle mai rivolto la parola, come se la colpa della loro situazione fosse da attribuire a lei. Adesso, guardando nei suoi occhi lucidi, si pentì di tutto, e finalmente riuscì a sorriderle.  
   
“Anche a me. Per me e per Trahern, per voi… ma a quanto pare nessuno di noi ha potere, in questa faccenda. Possiamo solo sforzarci di accettarla; mi è ancora difficile, ma ci sto provando. Almeno siamo stati sinceri gli uni con gli altri… e questo potrebbe essere la nostra fortuna.”  
“Fortuna… di essere fortunata l’ho capito quando ho potuto conoscere Trahern: è stato gentile, con me, comprensivo e sincero. Avevo paura del nostro incontro, di ciò che rappresentava, della persona che avrei potuto trovarmi davanti. Mi sentivo in trappola, perché l’idea del matrimonio, che era sempre stata presente, ma in un certo modo anche… irreale, lontanissima… diventava concreta. Non potevo più immaginare un futuro con Degmar... anche se fin dall’inizio sapevo che si trattava di un sogno irrealizzabile.”  
   
 _Comprendo benissimo anche tutto questo._  
   
Si disse Roshan, stupito da quanto i pensieri di quella ragazza somigliassero, in fondo, ai suoi. Eppure avrebbe dovuto immaginarlo; se non da subito, almeno da quando aveva appreso della segreta relazione fra lei e il segretario. Anche loro dovevano provare la stessa sensazione di essere in trappola, anche i loro momenti di felicità dovevano avere un’ombra a macchiarne la purezza. E i momenti di felicità di quei due, ne era certo, dovevano essere molto più rari e difficili dei suoi con Trahern: loro, almeno, appartenevano alla stessa classe sociale, vivevano sotto lo stesso tetto, e godevano di tutta la libertà possibile. Talisha e Degmar vivevano separati, dovevano accontentarsi di attimi rubati, sapendo che l’essere scoperti avrebbe avuto pesanti conseguenze per il giovane. Tutto considerato, grazie alla comprensione di Trahern, per loro quel maledetto matrimonio combinato avrebbe costituito un miglioramento, pur con tutte le limitazioni e la segretezza cui sarebbero stati obbligati.  
   
“Saremo comunque un ben misero quartetto.”  
   
Disse cupo Degmar, e Talisha sorrise, voltandosi ad accarezzargli il viso con tenerezza.  
   
“Troveremo un equilibrio, ci sosterremo l’un l’altro – gli diede un bacio, leggero, all’angolo della bocca - Saremo vicini… forse vivere così non sarà facile, ma almeno sarà _possibile_ ; forse, sarà persino più semplice di adesso. Sai anche tu quanto le cose potevano essere peggiori.”  
   
Lui annuì, teso, e la strinse a sé; Roshan per discrezione si voltò, allontanandosi e dando loro quel po’ d’intimità che poteva.  
Già, l’intimità. Immaginava che quei due non ne avessero mai avuta molta; certo non avevano mai passato una notte insieme, mai dormito nello stesso letto… forse nemmeno mai fatto l’amore. Quanto doveva essere difficile da sopportare, una simile separazione? Lui sarebbe impazzito… poter vedere Trahern, e non poterlo toccare, non essere libero nemmeno di parlargli, sorridergli, di passare del tempo con lui.  
Cercò di riflettere, cercò di convincersi: le cose non sarebbero state così tragiche, entrambe le coppie, _le vere coppie_ , avrebbero potuto vivere nell’ombra. I nobili e i potenti avevano obblighi cui adempiere, oneri che giungevano insieme ai privilegi, e sottrarsi a essi sarebbe stato disonorevole.  
Sarebbe stato bello essere persone comuni, lontane dagli obblighi della nobiltà e dai giochi di potere; non ricche, ma libere di decidere per sé, senza dovere nulla a nessuno.  
Roshan immaginò come avrebbe potuto essere, se lui avesse lavorato, per esempio... dietro il banco di un'osteria. O se fosse stato l'apprendista di un sarto, o il garzone di un bottegaio, e Trahern fosse stato un qualunque soldato tornato dalla guerra, in cerca di una nuova vita...  
Scosse la testa, troncò il pensiero, perché era inutile fantasticare e perché farlo gli sembrava un atto d'ingratitudine verso il dezar, che si era preso cura di lui, accogliendolo e trattandolo come un figlio.  
   
“Roshan…”  
   
Al richiamo di Talisha, si voltò e tornò verso di lei; rimase in piedi, ma la ragazza gli fece cenno di sedersi.  
   
“Restiamo un po’ qui – gli disse – e parliamo; dovremmo conoscerci meglio, non credi? Che lo vogliamo o no, le nostre vite sono legate, e lo saranno ancora di più in futuro. Parlami di te, e di Trahern, e di come è nato l’amore che vi unisce. Io ti racconterò di me, e di Degmar… e forse, dopo aver condiviso, ci sentiremo un po’ più in pace.”  
   
Lui, per qualche istante, la guardò dubbioso.  
   
 _Essere in buoni rapporti ci sarà indispensabile, ma non vedo come raccontarci ciò per cui siamo così in pena possa farci stare meglio._  
   
Aprì bocca per pronunciare quelle parole, ma non trovò voce; colpa dello sguardo di lei, forse, amichevole e dolce… rassegnato.  
E così iniziò a raccontare del pomeriggio d’inverno in cui, dopo anni di lontananza, Trahern era tornato a casa.  
   
   
***  
   
Elhaz chiuse il libro dopo aver letto appena un paio di pagine; troppe volte la sua concentrazione si era dissolta, aveva perso il filo, e i suoi pensieri avevano divagato, portandolo lontano. Se tenere la mente occupata non funzionava, forse poteva provare a svuotarla osservando il paesaggio, le persone, magari persino le anatre e i cigni che nuotavano pigramente nel laghetto di fronte a lui. In fondo, quel piccolo parco aveva sempre avuto un effetto positivo su di lui, riuscendo a infondergli pace anche quando dentro gli infuriava la tempesta. Andava lì, proprio lì, vicino al laghetto, e sedeva per terra a leggere; si perdeva a lungo fra le pagine, per poi stendersi sull’erba e alzare gli occhi al cielo, godendosi il tepore del sole e l’aria leggera… a volte aveva finito persino con l’appisolarsi, così.  
In quel momento, tanta tranquillità sembrava irraggiungibile; era una sensazione che odiava, quella di non essere padrone di sé… dover soccombere ai voleri della propria mente, essere obbligato a seguirne lo sconclusionato vagare senza riuscire a imbrigliarla.  
Se almeno fosse stato giorno di lezione! L’insegnamento lo avrebbe assorbito, l’impegno con i ragazzi, le loro domande e l’attività pratica sarebbero riusciti a dissolvere la sua immotivata inquietudine.  
Forse non era il giorno giusto da passare in solitudine, quello.  
   
“Elhaz…”  
   
O forse lo era… ma di una solitudine reclusa, in casa propria, lontano da tutti; non all’aperto, dove chiunque poteva avvicinarlo.  
   
“Elhaz…”  
   
 _Non girarti._  
 _Non prenderlo nemmeno in considerazione._  
 _Ignoralo. L’indifferenza può bruciare più di qualunque insulto._  
   
E invece, alzò gli occhi verso Feoh, ritrovando sul suo viso la stessa dolcezza che aveva udito nella sua voce. Sorrideva, lo stupido selvaggio, e lo guardava come se avesse voluto… riempirsi gli occhi di lui, colmarsi della sua immagine per custodirla come un tesoro, e rimirarla nella mente quando il dolore della separazione si faceva troppo pesante da sopportare.  
   
“Ero andato a cercarti a casa tua, ma uno dei tuoi domestici mi ha detto che non c’eri… così sono rientrato, e Asher, sapendo che ero andato a cercarti, mi ha suggerito alcuni posti dove potevi essere. Non credevo avrei avuto fortuna, e invece!”  
   
Elhaz non mosse un muscolo, e l’espressione sul suo viso era gelida e scura come una notte invernale; la luce negli occhi di Feoh si affievolì, il suo sorriso esitò e tremò, ma riuscì a mantenerlo, seppure ormai somigliasse a una maschera posta a nascondere la tristezza.  
Una maschera poco efficace, che troppo lasciava vedere.  
Tirò fuori di tasca un foglio di carta, piegato.  
   
“Mi hanno scritto, da casa. Mi chiedono anche di te, e se… beh, puoi immaginare, ma credo che non t’interessi. Però, insieme alle lettere dei miei familiari, c’era anche questa, diretta a te, da Mavril. Per questo ero venuto a cercarti… avrei potuto lasciarla al tuo domestico, ma volevo dartela di persona… volevo vederti.”  
Elhaz guardò la lettera del bambino, ma non disse nulla. Chi lo conosceva bene, però, avrebbe distinto un mutare d’espressione; tristezza, o tenerezza, o curiosità. O tutto ciò mescolato insieme.  
E, nonostante tutto, nonostante le cose che gli erano state taciute e dissimulate, Feoh sapeva cogliere quelle sfumature. Porse la lettera, avvicinandosi di qualche passo, speranzoso.  
   
“Gli manchi. Ti vuole davvero bene, sai? Potresti scrivergli… ne sarebbe felice.”  
   
Niente sembrò cambiare sul volto di Elhaz, all’inizio, ma poi comparve, leggera, l’incertezza; la mano destra, poggiata sul libro, a terra, si mosse appena, esitò, si contrasse, e infine si alzò, tendendosi verso il foglio di carta, prendendolo.  
Feoh sorrise; per quel piccolo successo, ma non soltanto.  
   
“Il braccialetto di Mavril – disse, avendolo notato al polso di Elhaz – Me l’aveva mostrato, dopo averlo finito; era molto orgoglioso del risultato. Gli avevo detto che di sicuro ti sarebbe piaciuto.”  
   
Elhaz, quasi d’istinto, portò la mano sinistra al polso e accarezzò il dono del bambino, guardandolo con tenerezza, e con tenerezza lo osservò Feoh, che si trattenne a forza da chiudere la distanza che ancora li separava, inginocchiarsi e stringerlo fra le braccia… _le conseguenze_ , pensò, _le conseguenze_.  
Nelle ultime occasioni, almeno, Elhaz lo aveva guardato, e ora persino, lo aveva ascoltato; se quello era un avvicinamento, non voleva distruggerlo osando troppo.  
E se era solo _l’illusione_ di un avvicinamento, non voleva distruggere nemmeno quella.  
Percepì un movimento, con la coda dell’occhio, e si voltò a guardare; appena usciti dall’acqua, camminavano sull’erba alcuni anatroccoli, seguendo la madre, goffi e buffi. Uno di essi si staccò dai fratellini, avventurandosi da solo lontano dalla riva, arrivando fin quasi sui piedi di Feoh, che si accucciò, divertito.  
Lo accarezzò sulle morbide piume del capino con un dito, che poi gli puntò contro, muovendolo su e giù. Forse l’animale lo scambiò per un boccone succulento, e lo afferrò col becco; quasi subito si rese conto, però, che non si trattava di cibo, e deluso lasciò andare.  
Poi mamma anatra chiamò, e il piccolo s’affrettò a raggiungere la famiglia; inciampò un paio di volte, nella sua corsa impacciata, ma non si perse d’animo e si ricongiunse presto ai propri fratelli.  
   
“Carini, vero? – disse Feoh, e tornò a guardare Elhaz – Lo sono adesso, se non altro… ma se crescendo assumono il carattere di certi altri palmipedi… Ti ricordi, qualche tempo fa, a casa di mia zia Olyna?”  
   
Ricordavano entrambi, così bene. Erano passati pochi mesi, e sembrava un’altra vita.  
O la vita di altre persone, spensierate e felici.  
   
°°°  
   
Casa di Olyna si trovava ad Arennes, un villaggio più a valle, rispetto ad Harkwald, e dal clima un po’ più gentile.  
Olyna era sorella maggiore del padre di Feoh; una donna energica che, rimasta in giovane età vedova, senza figli, non si era mai più risposata. Si manteneva con il mestiere di sarta, e vendendo i prodotti del suo orto, e marmellate, conserve e uova. Era perfettamente in grado di mandare avanti la casa da sola, anche nei piccoli lavori di manutenzione: riparare un’imposta, o il recinto delle galline. Quando suo fratello si recava in visita, però, si faceva carico dei lavori più complicati o pericolosi, e così facevano anche Feoh e gli altri nipoti.  
Quella volta, Feoh era sceso a trovarla insieme a Elhaz; la donna aveva già conosciuto lo stregone, e lo aveva _approvato_ : sembrava proprio la persona giusta per far mettere la testa a posto al suo caro nipote.  
Erano ospiti della donna da un paio di giorni, e per altrettanti si sarebbero fermati. La cosa più urgente era stata il tetto da riparare, e a quello Feoh aveva già posto rimedio; restavano piccoli lavori che portavano via poco tempo, lasciando lui ed Elhaz liberi di rilassarsi e svagarsi.  
Uno di quei piccoli lavori era sostituire alcune parti della bassa palizzata che delimitava il cortile della casa di Olyna; impresa facilmente fattibile in qualche ora di lavoro.  
Mentre la padrona di casa era al mercato, a vendere uova e marmellate, Feoh si dedicava alla riparazione, ed Elhaz leggeva sotto il portico. O meglio, aveva ormai smesso di leggere, e osservava il selvaggio all’opera.  
   
“Potresti anche venire a darmi una mano, sai!”  
   
Lo chiamò lui, finendo d’inchiodare un'asse, ed Elhaz alzò una mano, in segno di gentile rifiuto.  
   
“No, no: sono troppo inesperto, ti sarei solo d’intralcio.”  
“Non ti preoccupare, sarò felice d’insegnarti.”  
   
Ma Elhaz non si mosse, se non per prendere sul tavolo di fianco a sé un bicchiere di sidro dolce fatto in casa. Feoh scosse la testa, ma non era infastidito: già prima di chiedere sapeva che Elhaz avrebbe declinato, e gli andava bene così… quel tipo di lavoro era per lui rilassante, e di sicuro non riusciva a immaginare Elhaz intento a segare, levigare e inchiodare.  
Tanto valeva, però, approfittare un po’ della situazione per mettersi in mostra, e magari _far venire appetito_ al suo fidanzato. La temperatura era tiepida, l’attività fisica lo scaldava, e ciò era un’ottima scusa per liberarsi di giubba e casacca, mettendo in mostra i muscoli; gettò gli indumenti da parte, e prima di rimettersi a lavorare si volse verso Elhaz, con un sorriso impertinente, ma soprattutto squadrando le spalle e gonfiando il petto.  
   
“Allora, sicuro di non voler venire a sudare un po’ insieme a me?”  
“Tranquillo, sto bene così!”  
“Vorrà dire che suderemo insieme stanotte.”  
   
Promise, felice di constatare che, nonostante l’espressione di Elhaz al suo denudarsi e pavoneggiarsi fosse stata quella di un adulto che assiste, paziente, alle sbruffonate di un ragazzino, il suo sguardo s’era fatto più attento, nel seguirlo.  
Procedette nel suo lavoro, disturbato solo dallo starnazzare delle due oche preferite di Olyna: due grosse bestie candide che godevano del diritto di girare per il cortile in libertà, invece di stare nel recinto insieme agli altri volatili.  
Le bestiacce non solo facevano troppo rumore, ma lo osservavano con una certa ostilità… o almeno così gli sembrava. Non si avvicinavano troppo, ma aprivano e agitavano le ali ed emettevano i loro versacci come a ingiungergli di mantenere le distanze. Lui le avrebbe viste bene al forno, quelle due, piuttosto che come animali da compagnia; pensare che sua zia aveva persino dato loro un nome: Mirja e Kera.  
Tutto andò bene fino a quando non decise d’infischiarsene della territorialità di quegli animali, e andò a depositare alcune vecchie assi troppo loro vicino.  
   
“Sciò!”  
   
Disse spazientito, facendo un brusco movimento verso di loro, con l’intenzione di farle scappare e levarsele dai piedi. Non aveva fatto i conti con l’aggressività di certi pennuti da cortile. E sì che era al corrente del carattere di quelle bestie.  
Anziché fuggire spaventate, Mirja e Kera, starnazzando ancor più forte, gli si avventarono contro, di corsa, ad ali spalancate e menandogli dolorosissime beccate su stinchi e ginocchia.  
Nel giro di pochissimo, dal suo punto di osservazione, Elhaz perse la propria postura composta, nonché l’atteggiamento pacato e ironico: rideva e basta, con una mano sul petto, fin quasi a farsi mancare il fiato, mentre Feoh correva per il cortile tallonato dai due demoni starnazzanti.  
   
“Il mio prode cacciatore! – riuscì a dire lo stregone, tra le risate – Sterminatore di vorkal! Abbattitore di cinghiali giganti, terrore dei lupi!”  
“Elhaz, piantala! Aiutami!”  
“Ti lancio il coltello da caccia? – Elhaz si asciugò le ciglia umide, cercando inutilmente di riguadagnare un contegno – La balestra?”  
“Muoviti! Non posso tirar loro il collo, poi mia zia lo tirerebbe a me! Ahia, maledetta!”  
   
L’ultima esclamazione era rivolta a Kera, che era riuscita a svolazzargli sulla schiena e ad assestargli una gran beccata in testa. E poi un’altra.  
Riuscì a levarsi la bestiaccia di dosso, ma quella non si perse d’animo e tornò alla carica, spalleggiata dalla compagna; ci volle almeno mezzo minuto perché, finalmente, l’attacco cessasse. Feoh si voltò a guardare, e vide le due oche ferme, immobili poco dietro di sé; restarono imbambolate alcuni secondi, poi si scambiarono un paio di _qua qua_ – sciocco dirlo, ma sembravano _qua qua_ confusi – e se ne andarono in direzione opposta alla sua.  
   
“Opera tua?”  
   
Chiese, guardando verso Elhaz, che finalmente si era degnato d’alzarsi e si stava dirigendo verso di lui; lo stregone sorrise.  
   
“Tu che ne dici?”  
“Potevi deciderti prima!”  
“Perdonami, ma avevo difficoltà a concentrarmi, con tutto quel ridere.”  
“Già, già, difficoltà a concentrarti, come no – si toccò titubante la testa, lì dov’erano arrivate le poderose beccate, e fece una smorfia di dolore – Mi sta già spuntando un bernoccolo enorme.”  
   
Elhaz sospirò, e lo guardò inarcando le sopracciglia; gli fece togliere la mano dalla testa e vi poggiò la propria, leggera. Feoh sentì quasi subito il dolore svanire, e un calore piacevole e formicolante diramarsi sul cuoio capelluto.  
   
“Lo faccio per ripagarti delle risate che mi hai gentilmente fornito – spiegò – ma sono certo che saresti stato del tutto in grado di sopportare con virile impassibilità quest’orrida ferita. Ci vorrà solo un mom-”  
   
Quell’ultima parola venne soffocata dalla bocca di Feoh, che, preso il suo il suo stregone per la vita, mise a tacere ulteriori possibili prese in giro.  
   
~°~  
   
E per qualche miracolo, sembrò che quel bacio avesse funzionato ancor meglio del dovuto, perché Elhaz non lo stuzzicò più sull’argomento; non ne fece cenno nemmeno a Olyna, a cena, e Feoh non sapeva se essere contento o deluso che il gioco fosse già finito. Anche se, in quel momento, ritirandosi nella loro stanza per la notte, Elhaz aveva uno strano sorriso, come se si trattenesse a stento dal ridacchiare.  
Chiusa la porta alle loro spalle, Feoh lo squadrò per bene.  
   
“Credo che tu abbia bevuto un bicchierino o due di troppo di quell’acquavite di more.”  
“Ah, sciocchezze! Ti sembro forse ubriaco?”  
“No, ma nemmeno del tutto sobrio. Tu non bevi quasi mai, perciò è facile che l’alcol ti vada subito alla testa, quando…”  
“Era un’acquavite di innocentissime more. Buona, anche.”  
“Sì, e forte da bruciare, e ribadisco che ne hai bevuto almeno un bicchierino di troppo.”  
“Il selvaggio fa appunti _a_ _me_ su quel che riguarda la condotta! Domani i pesci voleranno!”  
“E gli stregoni avranno mal di testa.”  
   
Discorrendo si spogliavano, e poi, una volta seduti sul letto, ormai seminudi, Feoh esaminò accigliato i lividi che gli erano spuntati sugli stinchi, lì dove era stato preso a beccate. Chi l’avrebbe detto che delle stupide oche fossero in grado di fare tanto danno?  
   
“Maledette bestiacce – brontolò, tastando gli ematomi – avrei dovuto tirarvi il collo e seppellirvi da qualche parte prima che tornasse mia zia!”  
   
Evidentemente, per uno stregone con un po’ troppo d’alcol in corpo, fu troppo.  
Elhaz scoppiò a ridere, la schiena contro la testiera del letto e un cuscino raccolto in grembo.  
   
“Non c’è niente da sghignazzare! Guarda che roba! – mise le gambe sul letto, indicando le macchie viola - Lo avevo sentito dire, che le oche sono bestie aggressive, ma non credevo…”  
   
Non ottenne molta comprensione: Elhaz continuava a ridere, e un paio di poco sentiti tentativi di tornare serio non ebbero alcun successo.  
   
“Ti fossi visto, Feoh! – riuscì a dire, tra le risate - No, no! Ti avessero visto i tuoi compagni cacciatori, e tutti quelli con cui ti vanti dei tuoi successi di caccia!”  
“Finiscila, ti ho detto che non potevo far male a quei pennuti! Mia zia ci è affezionata!”  
“Il tuo prossimo ingaggio sarà forse liberare uno stagno da uno stormo di anatre selvatiche?”  
“Sì, bravo, continua a ridere! Avrei voluto vedere che avresti fatto al posto mio… senza la possibilità di ipnotizzarle, o di fare qualsiasi cosa tu abbia fatto per farle desistere.”  
   
Insomma, non che avesse preteso le attenzioni e la comprensione che si rivolgono a un ferito, ma almeno un po’ d’indulgenza. Un massaggio con un unguento curativo, invece delle risate, ecco.  
Vero che non c’era malizia né derisione, in quelle risate: sembravano davvero quelle di un bambino alle prese con qualcosa di buffissimo… innocenti, divertite, spensierate. Non aveva mai visto Elhaz ridere così, con quel luccichio negli occhi.  
Guardandolo, si sentiva ancor più innamorato di lui… disposto a tutto, per lui.  
Ciò però non significava che fosse disposto ad accettare altre risate senza mostrarsi almeno un po’ ferito nell’orgoglio.  
Voltò le spalle a Elhaz, sedette a gambe incrociate e con le braccia conserte al petto assunse la posa più indignata che poté.  
   
“Quando avrai finito di sbeffeggiarmi, avvisami.”  
   
Le risate, a malapena trattenute, continuarono, e Feoh si sentì in dovere di muovere un rimprovero.  
   
“E sappi, caro il mio stregone, che in questo momento non scherzi nemmeno tu, in quanto a selvaggità. Selvaggismo. Hai capito.”  
   
Feoh avvertì il materasso muoversi, segno forse che Elhaz si era fatto un po’ più avanti; le risate erano dominate a stento, e anche la voce era un po’ diversa dal solito, come se parlare richiedesse uno sforzo particolare, per riprendere il controllo del respiro e della gola dolorante per le risate.  
   
“Avanti, Feoh! Come puoi pretendere che io non approfitti della situazione! Invece di essermi grato per aver mantenuto il segreto!”  
“Mphf.”  
“Se fossi stato inseguito da due grossi lupi affamati, giuro che non avrei riso. E sarei anche intervenuto prima. Conta?”  
   
Feoh mantenne la posa oltraggiata; in realtà non era offeso né arrabbiato… divertito semmai, ma non avrebbe permesso che Elhaz se la cavasse così: si sarebbe girato solo una volta sentita la parola _scusa._  
   
“Non puoi tenere il broncio per una sciocchezza del genere!”  
“…”  
“In fondo di solito ti tratto anche peggio e non hai nulla da ridire…”  
“…”  
“Feoh…”  
   
Feoh continuò a non rispondere, ostinato. Poteva forse prendere in considerazione di cedere se, invece di chiedere scusa, Elhaz gli si fosse avvicinato ancora, e avesse iniziato a baciarlo sul collo e sulla schiena, per poi…  
   
“Avanti, Feoh! Come devo… _Divinità onnipotenti!_ – la voce, da leggera e ilare che era, d’un tratto s’era fatta sconvolta, quasi spaventata –Attento, Feoh! Che cos’è?”  
   
Lui, la fittizia indignazione completamente dimenticata, si voltò di scatto, in all’erta, pronto a intervenire, qualunque fosse il motivo di tanto allarme.  
E un grosso cuscino gli volò dritto in faccia.  
   
“Una ferocissima oca! O almeno, le sue ferocissime piume!”  
   
Feoh rimase per qualche secondo troppo stupito per reagire; immobile, guardò Elhaz riprendere a ridere con ancor maggior delizia rispetto a poco prima. Davvero, davvero come un bambino con troppa energia in corpo.  
E ai bambini, pensò, con un sorriso impaziente, a un certo punto bisogna insegnare a comportarsi.  
Si slanciò su Elhaz, atterrandolo contro il materasso e strappandogli un’esclamazione stupita. Lo tenne imprigionato con il proprio corpo, stringendogli le spalle e dandogli ben poca libertà di movimento. Avrebbe voluto dire qualcosa, ma ogni pensiero gli volò via dalla testa, guardando così da vicino Elhaz, e quella sua espressione così insolita che già lo aveva conquistato… il sorriso, la luce nei suoi occhi. Ci si perse, tanto che anche la stretta sulle spalle si allentò.  
E la risata di Elhaz si spense, e rimase solo il sorriso, e il respiro un po’ accelerato, e il rossore sul viso. E poi anche il sorriso si fece via via più pallido, più assorto, mentre guardava Feoh; ricambiò il suo sguardo, occhi negli occhi, e poi sembrò concentrarsi su ogni particolare del suo viso: studiare la fronte, gli zigomi, le ciocche di capelli rossi, e le labbra… le labbra, e le labbra, e poi ancora gli occhi. Alzò le mani, prendendo il volto di Feoh e avvicinandolo ancora un po’ a sé, senza smettere di guardarlo negli occhi… e poi guardare la sua bocca, e ancora gli occhi.  
   
“Hai ragione, selvaggio.”  
“Cosa?”  
   
Chiese Feoh, improvvisamente rauco, mentre una gamba di Elhaz strusciava contro di lui.  
   
“Devo aver davvero bevuto qualche bicchierino di troppo.”  
   
Disse, e poi lo tirò completamente a sé e catturò la sua bocca; baciandolo a lungo, con abbandono, stringendosi a lui. E ogni altra delle poche parole che sfuggirono alle loro labbra quella notte, non riguardò né pennuti aggressivi, né grappe troppo forti.  
   
°°°  
   
Un’altra vita.  
La vita di altre persone.  
E invece erano proprio loro, e quello era stato un momento felice, e non poteva, non poteva essere stato finzione.  
Non quelle risate, non quella luce negli occhi, non quel bacio… non come avevano fatto l’amore, dopo.  
   
“Allora, ricordi?”  
   
Chiese ancora Feoh, e anche se Elhaz non disse nulla, lui gli lesse la risposta in faccia. Sorrise, avvicinandosi di un altro passo.  
   
“Per me… è una memoria bellissima. Magari è stupido, ma davvero, pensandoci mi pare di sentire la felicità che provavo allora, e non posso fare a meno di sorridere. Però, adesso… sento anche un dolore insopportabile. Inconsolabile. Non riesco ad accettare che tutto sia perduto… o che non fosse autentico. Quella volta, Elhaz… tu, quella volta –”  
“Taci! Lasciami in pace!”  
   
Elhaz si alzò di scatto, e odiò la propria voce; in essa avrebbe dovuto esserci soltanto ira, e invece, soprattutto, si avvertiva smarrimento. Strinse la bocca in una piega dura, e si sforzò di riprendere il controllo; quando tornò a parlare, c’era il ghiaccio nella sua voce.  
   
“Credi quello che preferisci, per me non fa differenza – sorrise, cattivo – o forse sì: sei così patetico, con questi tuoi discorsi, che il mio disprezzo può solo aumentare.”  
   
Non attese risposta, non si fermò nemmeno a guardare l’espressione addolorata sul volto di Feoh; gli voltò le spalle e se ne andò a grandi passi, stringendo forte il libro fra le mani, per impedir loro di tremare.  
   
   
_________  
 


	32. Chapter 32

#  ** Tenebra e Luce **

 Capitolo 32  
_______________  
   
   
“Feoh, sei proprio sicuro di non voler venire? Ti divertiresti!”  
   
Rhodri lo guardava, fermo sulla soglia della loro camera, con espressione gentile. A Feoh spiaceva rifiutare il suo invito, ripetuto più volte, il giorno precedente, ma non si sentiva proprio dell’umore per andare in città, ridere e scherzare con gli altri domestici che avevano il giorno libero, per andare per locande e case da gioco… o per assistere a spettacoli teatrali, o per fare acquisti. Gli sembrava tutto futile, sciocco, e temeva che con il suo umore cupo avrebbe finito con il rovinare la giornata agli altri.  
Se si considerava poi che Rhodri aveva dichiarato, entusiasta, di volergli presentare la propria fidanzata, il desiderio di Feoh di uscire da quella stanza si annullava del tutto: non aveva alcuna voglia di assistere alle affettuosità di una coppia innamorata… di assistere alla felicità altrui, quando la propria era così lontana… disintegrata.  
Spremette un sorriso.  
   
“Preferisco stare qui, ho voglia di riposare. Sono giorni che non dormo bene… ho bisogno di recuperare un po’ di energie.”  
   
Rhodri apparve ancora dubbioso, un'ombra di preoccupazione negli occhi scuri, ma accolse il suo desiderio e con una scrollata di spalle e un ultimo cenno di saluto lo lasciò solo.  
Feoh abbandonò lo scrittoio al quale stava seduto, e si buttò sul letto a guardare il soffitto.  
Aveva detto la verità: le sue notti, nell’ultima settimana, erano state pessime: poche ore di sonno agitato, sogni pieni d’angoscia, e risvegli con il perenne mal di testa che picchiava più che mai. E già l’addormentarsi era difficile, con quel tormento.  
Guardò verso lo scrittoio; in uno dei cassetti c’era la bottiglietta di medicinale che gli aveva lasciato Asher, un paio di giorni dopo il suo trasferimento lì. Sonnifero, perché, gli aveva detto lo stregone, _se proprio non vuoi che faccia qualcosa per il dolore, questo almeno ti aiuterà a dormire, e a lasciartelo alle spalle per un po’._  
Lui non l’aveva mai usato, ma in quel momento aveva davvero la tentazione di prenderlo e di sprofondare in un sonno pesante e senza sogni fino al giorno dopo.  
In fondo, che altro poteva fare?  
Non era dell’umore per andare in giro, non aveva voglia di compagnia, né di fare niente, ma restare lì, nell’inattività, non poteva fargli bene: si sarebbe torturato pensando a Elhaz, ai propri errori, al passato, e anche al futuro, che sembrava sempre più grigio… avrebbe sentito ancor più forte quella sensazione di affanno, di inutilità, di aver corso per una lunghissima strada ma di essere sempre fermo allo stesso posto.  
Qualsiasi azione, qualsiasi parola, qualsiasi scelta, non lo stavano portando a nulla; e anche se con tutte le sue forze cercava di tenere viva la speranza, di avere fiducia, si accorgeva sempre più spesso di quel sussurro dentro di sé che gli diceva che non avrebbe mai avuto perdono, che tutto era vano, che si meritava tutta quell'infelicità, e se la sarebbe meritata per sempre.  
Eppure, cercare la tranquillità rifugiandosi in un sonno artificiale somigliava troppo a una resa, a una fuga vigliacca.  
   
Forse la cosa migliore sarebbe stata rinunciare al giorno libero e cercarsi del lavoro da fare; forse il tenersi occupato sarebbe servito a sgombrargli la mente, ad arrestare per un po' il correre dei suoi pensieri.  
Inspirò profondamente e lasciò poi andare un lento sospiro; quella era una vana speranza, lo sapeva: in quegli ultimi giorni aveva lavorato più del solito, senza risparmiarsi, eppure i pensieri negativi non lo avevano mai abbandonato… non avevano mai cessato di bisbigliare, crudeli, in un angolo della sua mente.  
Crudeli e convincenti.  
   
Il bussare proveniente dalla porta lo scosse da quella grigia sequenza di riflessioni, e diede distrattamente l’avanti, dando per scontato che si trattasse di uno degli altri domestici. Invece fu Asher a entrare, e Feoh si tirò su all’istante, alzandosi in piedi.  
Lo stregone gli fece cenno di risedersi, accomodandosi a sua volta su una delle sedie, e Feoh lo guardò con apprensione. Che doveva aspettarsi da quella visita?  
Se Asher avesse avuto bisogno di lui, l’avrebbe convocato, come aveva fatto quando Leryon aveva voluto conoscerlo… no, non conoscerlo: _esaminarlo_ era la parola più adatta.  
Che il motivo della sua visita fosse particolarmente grave? Che fosse capitato qualcosa a Elhaz?  
O che magari… che magari avesse deciso che doveva andarsene, che la sua presenza lì fosse deleteria per Elhaz, e fosse lì per licenziarlo?  
   
“Che espressione tesa, Feoh – iniziò Asher con un lieve sorriso – sembri davvero molto preoccupato. Tranquillizzati: non è presagio di sventura, il vedermi qui. Oggi è il tuo giorno libero, e trovavo scortese mandarti a chiamare,  quindi sono venuto io.”  
“Questo è un pensiero davvero gentile, ma… il motivo di questa visita? Non brutte notizie, spero.”  
“Ho detto che la mia presenza non è presagio di sventura, giusto? Sono qui per chiederti come vanno le cose; come ti senti, e se sei sempre convinto nel tuo proposito. Ogni volta che ti ho visto, in quest’ultima settimana, mi sei sembrato triste e distante, come se qualcosa in te si fosse spento. Come se si fosse smorzata l’energia positiva che alimentava la speranza, quell’energia che ti ha dato la forza di seguire Elhaz fin qui lasciandoti tutto alle spalle. Cosa ha causato questo cambiamento?”  
   
Feoh guardò in basso, sorpreso nello scoprire che il suo turbamento risultasse tanto evidente. Si domandò se lo fosse solo per Asher, che volendo poteva percepire i suoi stati d’animo, o per tutti. Ripensò a Rhodri e alla sua insistenza per farlo uscire, perché si distraesse in città, ed ebbe la sua risposta.  
   
“Una settimana fa Elhaz mi ha finalmente rivolto la parola, ma… ciò che mi ha detto è stato molto diverso da ciò che avevo sperato di sentire.”  
“È bastato questo a sconvolgerti tanto? Cosa ti aspettavi da lui? Non parole amichevoli e un abbraccio, voglio augurarmi.”  
“Quello lo sognavo, ma non lo speravo. Però, almeno, un minimo gesto, una parola che mi facesse capire che accetta questo mio tentativo, che ha capito quanto è sincero. Invece… - si alzò, avvicinandosi alla finestra – E sì che per un momento lo avevo creduto possibile: per un po’ era rimasto ad ascoltarmi, e aveva accettato una nuova lettera da parte di Mavril. Non c’era alcuna ostilità sul suo viso, sembrava che andasse così bene, e poi, d’un tratto… quando finalmente mi ha parlato, è stato solo per dichiarare quanto mi disprezza.”  
   
Quelle parole piene di astio si erano impresse nella sua mente, come scritte sulla pietra, e dubitava che il tempo avrebbe mai potuto cancellarle. Le ripeté ad alta voce, voltandosi a guardare Asher.  
   
“Detto questo – concluse – come potrei non essere demoralizzato?”  
“Un repentino cambio d’atteggiamento, è vero. Hai detto o fatto qualcosa che può averlo giustificato?”  
“No! L’ultima cosa che ho fatto è stata chiedergli se ricordava una certo episodio, di qualche mese fa; una situazione buffa, spensierata, piena di risate e di sciocchezze. Di quello che credevo amore. Mi sentivo così felice, quel giorno... e anche lui lo sembrava.”  
“Quindi Elhaz era tranquillo, tu hai rievocato una bella giornata passata insieme come due felici innamorati, e ha cambiato umore all’improvviso, allontanandoti con le parole più odiose che poteva trovare.”  
   
Feoh annuì, infelice, e Asher alzò brevemente gli occhi al soffitto.  
   
“Le tue parole lo hanno infastidito, e questo è evidente, ma non preoccupartene. Rifletti sul _perché_ l’hanno irritato.”  
“Lo so benissimo, il perché.”  
“Non ne sarei così sicuro. La verità, Feoh, sa farci infuriare anche più di una menzogna.”  
“La verità è che lui ha ogni ragione di disprezzarmi.”  
   
Lo disse con un filo di voce, e tornò a guardare fuori.  
   
“Ho fatto un sogno, stanotte, per quel poco che ho dormito – continuò, stringendo il medaglione che portava al collo – Mi trovavo davanti a quella trappola in cui tanti anni fa era caduto Sherihel… Elhaz. Lui era lì, ancora un bambino, ma io ero adulto. Mi guardava, senza dire nulla, ma il suo sguardo era così chiaro: accusatorio e sofferente… Sembrava dicesse: _cosa pensi di fare? È stata tutta colpa tua. Questo è stato il momento in cui avresti potuto cambiare tutto._ Allora mi sdraiavo sporgendomi il più possibile dal bordo, tendendo la mano verso di lui per quanto più potevo, ma lui non faceva nemmeno il gesto di provare a prenderla, continuava solo a guardarmi. Ma in ogni caso eravamo troppo lontani per riuscire a toccarci, e così mi alzavo di nuovo, e cercavo qualcosa intorno… un lungo ramo da porgergli, magari, ma non trovavo nulla. E così nel sogno pensavo: _scenderò lì con lui, me lo caricherò sulla schiena e poi mi arrampicherò_. Ma nel momento in cui saltavo, Sherihel spariva, e la buca si trasformava in un pozzo buio, e continuavo a cadere e cadere… e lì mi sono svegliato, senza fiato.”  
“Il senso di colpa è una belva che ama dare la caccia alle sue prede anche di notte. Continuerà a sbranarti, e stai certo che ti butterei fuori, se dovesse smettere. A meno che non sia Elhaz stesso a farla scomparire, concedendoti l’assoluzione che desideri.”  
   
Quelle parole ebbero un sapore amaro, per Feoh. Forse non l’avrebbe mai ottenuta, quell’assoluzione, ma anche se fosse stato… se anche Elhaz l’avesse perdonato, e ripreso con sé, e amato… anche il quel caso il rimorso sarebbe rimasto. Immutabile, come immutabile era il passato.  
   
“Non farti sopraffare da ciò che Elhaz ti ha detto. Io lo conosco bene, Feoh: se davvero il suo disprezzo fosse così forte, non ti degnerebbe d’uno sguardo. Se davvero ti odiasse quanto dice, ti avrebbe fatto del male in modi che avrebbero lasciato ben poco dell’uomo che sei.”  
“Io non… non lo so.”  
   
Asher si alzò e si avvicinò a Feoh, alla finestra.  
   
“Da quando è successo, vi siete parlati ancora, o almeno rivisti?”  
“No. Non proprio: l’ho visto nel giardino di casa sua, e un giorno mentre entrava nel tempio di Valaryel, ma lui mi ha a malapena guardato.  ”  
“Più tardi, circa tra un paio d’ore, Elhaz verrà da me. Attendo anche ospiti che hanno richiesto il mio intervento per una guarigione, quindi aveva pensato di rimandare la sua visita, ma l’ho convinto a venire lo stesso e ad assistere all’incontro. Vorrei riuscire a convincerlo ad accettare l’incarico al posto mio. Forse sono un illuso, ma continuo a sperare che un giorno cambi idea, sulla strada che ha scelto di percorrere – mentre Asher raccontava, Feoh si voltò a osservare il suo volto assorto – Ti ho già detto di quand’era mio apprendista, e di quanto bene io ricordi le volte in cui guarì delle persone, in cui ricevette infinita gratitudine per aver salvato una vita… c’era uno strano tipo di stupore, sul suo viso. Come se non si capacitasse di essere, proprio lui, in grado di portare serenità e gioia. Sono davvero convinto che ogni volta che guariva qualcuno, guariva anche se stesso.”  
   
Si voltò, incontrando lo sguardo di Feoh.  
   
“Per questo mi preoccupai, quando decise di diventare un morvan... quando preferì portare il dolore invece della gioia, e nutrirsi di paura invece che di speranza. Temevo le conseguenze sulla sua anima, che sotto quell’armatura di forza e potere il suo cuore alla lunga si sarebbe prosciugato al punto di sgretolarsi. Elhaz non è come Leryon, non possiede il suo distacco. Feoh… tu hai detto che, nei due anni in cui Elhaz è stato lì ad Harkwald, ti è sembrato sinceramente felice di essere solo un theilan. Cosa leggevi sul suo volto, nella sua anima?”  
“Io non capii nemmeno ciò che c’era sotto i suoi sorrisi e i suoi baci - la frustrazione rese ruvida la voce di Feoh – Come posso dire ciò che c’era nella sua anima?”  
“Puoi non crederlo, ma sei quello che meglio di tutti può farlo.”  
   
 _È solo un’altra inutile speranza._  
   
Pensò Feoh, e avvilito distolse gli occhi dallo stregone.  
   
Ma lui è Asher, e conosce bene Elhaz… lo conosce da tanto tempo, gli è stato accanto, si è preso cura di lui, e ha visto il ragazzino diventare adulto. Forse…  
   
“Ho divagato, Feoh. Ciò che volevo dirti è appunto che oggi Elhaz sarà presente all’incontro; è una bella giornata, e staremo fuori… se vuoi vederlo, trovati qualcosa da fare in giardino. E se vuoi l’occasione per parlargli da solo un’altra volta, fammelo capire, e cercherò di crearne le condizioni .”  
   
Asher lo salutò con un leggero tocco sulla spalla, e Feoh si voltò nel momento in cui egli stava uscendo dalla stanza.  
Trovarsi qualcosa da fare in giardino… no.  
Il pensiero di Asher era gentile, ma non avrebbe sopportato se gli occhi di Elhaz gli si fossero posati addosso con lo stesso sprezzo che ricordava. Non ancora.  
   
~°~  
   
Un paio d’ore dopo, Feoh estirpava erbacce inesistenti e piantava bulbi di cui ignorava il giusto periodo di messa a dimora, il tutto a una lentezza ridicola, e con gli occhi quasi sempre puntati in direzione di Elhaz e Asher, piuttosto che sul lavoro che stava compiendo.  
Era palese che non avesse motivo per stare lì, se non per osservare, e ad Elhaz ciò doveva essere chiarissimo: lo guardò con un’espressione severa, ma in cui almeno non c’era la durezza dell’ultima volta.  
O almeno così a Feoh sembrava, da quella distanza: si teneva il più vicino possibile, nei limiti della situazione: meno di venti passi tra loro. Abbastanza per vedere bene le loro espressioni, e captare con chiarezza le loro parole, se tendeva l’orecchio: sensi affinati dalla caccia, che non avrebbe mai creduto di mettere in uso in quella maniera. Feoh allo stesso tempo desiderava e temeva che Elhaz parlasse di lui, che facesse notare ad Asher la patetica evidenza di quello stratagemma, irritato, spazientito… invece nulla, nemmeno una parola. Forse aveva già immaginato, ancor prima di arrivare, che si sarebbe trovato in una situazione simile, con lui che gli gironzolava attorno, e aveva deciso di tributargli solo indifferenza.  
Eppure… indifferenza non era davvero, perché il suo sguardo continuava a tornare a lui, anche mentre parlava con Asher; i loro occhi s’incontravano, restavano avvinti per un po’, poi Elhaz li distoglieva… ma non a lungo, e ancora tornava a lui.  
Feoh si chiese quale sarebbe stata la reazione di Elhaz, se lui fosse andato lì, e gli si fosse seduto accanto, e gli avesse afferrato il polso, e stretto forte senza permettergli di andarsene, costringendolo ad ascoltarlo, ad accettarlo.  
Tranne che, sebbene fisicamente meno forte di lui, Elhaz avrebbe potuto liberarsi con facilità usando altri modi. Tranne che, pure se con le orecchie l’avesse ascoltato, sarebbe stato inutile se l’odio avesse reso sordo il suo cuore.  
Tranne che, per il momento, si sentiva troppo sconfortato per fronteggiare un altro rifiuto.  
   
 _Per il momento._  
   
Quando Elhaz lo guardò di nuovo, lui gli sorrise; era certo che quello sarebbe bastato a chiarire che non si sarebbe arreso, e mai sarebbe scappato via, tornando fra le montagne.  
Che il messaggio fosse stato ricevuto glielo dimostrò Elhaz, che si accigliò e distolse gli occhi; strano, forse, ma quella reazione lo fece sentire un po’ meglio.  
   
Un attimo dopo, vide Asher alzarsi, imitato dal suo allievo.  
   
“Bene, Elhaz, ecco i nostri ospiti.”  
   
Feoh si augurò che il piano di far accettare a Elhaz l’incarico di guarigione funzionasse, anche se non sapeva se sarebbe servito a qualcosa. Intanto guardò incuriosito verso le due persone che si stavano avvicinando, accompagnate dal capo della servitù: due uomini giovani, ben vestiti e in apparenza in perfetta salute… se cercavano aiuto, non era per loro. A meno che non necessitassero di protezione, o di sciogliere una maledizione, o cose del genere… un theilan non è solo un guaritore, ricordò.  
   
 _E un morvan non è solo un assassino prezzolato?_  
   
Scosse la testa, cercando di allontanare il pensiero, e decise che sarebbe stato meglio andarsene, lasciando ai due la riservatezza del caso; era comunque certo che, se non si fosse allontanato da solo, sarebbe stato Asher a ordinargli di farlo.  
Stava per avviarsi, ma un’ultima, avida occhiata a Elhaz lo fece bloccare.  
Lo vide osservare intento i nuovi venuti, con le sopracciglia aggrottate e la testa leggermente inclinata; fece qualche passo avanti, andando loro incontro, e Feoh tornò a guardare i due sconosciuti. Uno di loro aveva sul viso un’espressione molto simile a quella del suo amato stregone; il tizio allungò il passo, superando il proprio compagno e il domestico, fin quando lui ed Elhaz furono l’uno di fronte all’altro, a guardarsi sorpresi. Feoh non poté fare a meno di fissarli, e di ascoltare.  
   
“Drest?”  
“Elhaz… non avrei mai immaginato di trovarti qui. Quando ci siamo visti a Elarius mi avevi detto che da tempo vivevi a… qual era il nome?”  
“Harkwald. Ma sono tornato a casa. E tu alla fine hai deciso di lasciare la tua città, o sei qui solo di passaggio?”  
“Mi sono trasferito… non avevo molto per cui rimanere là – sorrise – Se avessi saputo che ti trovavi qui, sarei passato per scroccare un pranzo.”  
“Un altro?”  
“Non ho scroccato, quella volta – protestò, indignato – Sei stato tu a offrire!”  
   
Elhaz sogghignò, e Feoh sentì mordere la gelosia; non quella scherzosa che aveva sbandierato in tempi felici, ma quella vera: un sentimento subdolo e amaro che lo strinse alla gola. Quel sorriso ironico, un po’ beffardo, Elhaz lo aveva riservato sempre e solo a lui… e non importava se era stato calcolo e finzione, se non aveva mai contenuto l’affetto che lui gli attribuiva: non sopportava comunque di vederlo rivolto a qualcun altro.  
E anche sentire che si erano visti a Elarius lo punse: quelli erano stati giorni solo per loro, speciali; odiava pensare che quello sconosciuto vi si fosse intrufolato.  
Quelle due volte in cui lui ed Elhaz si erano separati, pensò; gli unici momenti in cui erano stati lontani… ecco quando quei due dovevano essersi incontrati.  
Ripensò con tormento a ciò che aveva causato la loro seconda separazione: il suo comportamento con il giovane mercante, l’arrabbiatura di Elhaz, i suoi malriusciti tentativi di giustificazione… ricordava tutto così bene.  
   
 _“Se non se l’è presa lui, non capisco perché debba essere un problema per te.”_  
   
Avesse taciuto, almeno, e chiesto subito scusa. Se, invece di accusare Elhaz di aver avuto una reazione esagerata, avesse ammesso il torto…  
   
 _“… il tempo passa, ma nulla cambia.”_  
   
Ora gli appariva orribilmente chiaro cos’avesse inteso Elhaz con quelle parole, e i sentimenti che doveva aver provato, le memorie che con il suo gesto superstizioso era andato a toccare. Lui, che aveva patito ben di peggio.  
   
 _“Non mi hai deluso: mi hai solo dato una conferma.”_  
   
Ecco ciò che più di tutto lo lacerava, ciò che suonava ora come un presagio. Forse quella era stata un’altra occasione per cambiare il loro futuro; una possibilità che aveva avuto per dimostrare di essere diventato migliore, e che aveva sprecato in modo miserevole.  
Però… il suo pentimento era stato reale, dopo. Le sue scuse, quando lui ed Elhaz si erano ritrovati, le sue spiegazioni e le sue promesse. Tutto era stato sincero, sentito. _Insegnami a_ _essere migliore_ , gli aveva chiesto, ed era stato davvero il suo più grande desiderio, in quel momento: migliore, non più accecato da vecchie credenze. _Degno di te, Elhaz_ ; l’aveva pensato, pur senza dirlo ad alta voce. L’aveva pensato, sicuro che Elhaz l’avesse capito.  
E capito senza dubbio lo aveva, solo che… non gli era importato.  
Ebbe voglia di urlare per la frustrazione e la rabbia, per l’infelicità e l’amore; lo sfogo angosciato di un uomo in trappola, un urlo violento come una tempesta, che si gonfiò a dismisura nel suo petto togliendogli il fiato, pur senza riuscire a liberarsi.  
Eppure, anche se muto, forse Elhaz quell’urlo lo sentì, perché trasalì, voltandosi verso di lui; pallido, con gli occhi sgranati e pieni di sgomento.  
Anche lo sconosciuto, sorpreso da quello strano comportamento, si voltò, e seguì lo sguardo di Elhaz; Feoh gli rivolse appena un’occhiata, e si voltò, andandosene a passo svelto.  
   
~°~  
   
“Tutto bene?”  
   
La voce di Asher, e il tocco leggero della sua mano sulla spalla, riscossero Elhaz, rimasto immobile, con gli occhi fissi sulla schiena di Feoh che si allontanava.  
Il cuore gli batteva veloce, troppo, e non riusciva a capacitarsi di cos’era appena accaduto. Nulla riusciva mai a penetrare le sue barriere, a meno che non fosse lui stesso a permetterlo, lui a voler percepire le emozioni di chi gli stava intorno, e se Feoh era riuscito a frantumarle in quel modo, se aveva potuto investirlo con quella poderosa ondata che gli aveva tolto il fiato e l’aveva quasi fatto barcollare… doveva essere stanchezza, ecco il motivo. Non dormiva bene, da un po’ di tempo, e quelle erano le ripercussioni.  
   
“Certo. Benissimo. Perché?”  
   
Si chiese se anche Asher avesse percepito le stesse cose che aveva sentito lui; dall’apprensione nei suoi occhi avrebbe detto di sì… quello sguardo profondo e indagatore con cui sembrava volergli scavare nel cuore. Non volle prestargli altra attenzione, perché poteva intuire fin troppo bene quello che il suo maestro intendeva dirgli, pur senza parole.  
Si volse invece a Drest, che sembrava confuso; probabilmente non aveva avvertito nulla, e aveva solo visto la sua strana reazione, senza riuscire a spiegarsela. Poiché i suoi poteri non erano del tutto sviluppati, forse era assente in lui la capacità di percepire le emozioni altrui.  
Assente, o magari solo latente… Elhaz quasi non riusciva a immaginare come potesse essere, vivere senza assaggiare mai le emozioni altrui; era utile, era vantaggioso, era un’arma da sfruttare con astuzia. Era piacevole, anche, in certe situazioni.  
Ma era stato così orribile, da bambino, sentire bruciare sulla pelle l’odio e il disprezzo, sentirli penetrare nella carne e nel cuore… ed era stato lancinante, un momento prima, venire investito dai sentimenti di Feoh.  
Che strano, però. Quella sera fatale, che sembrava così lontana, l’angoscia e l’incredula disperazione di Feoh gli erano sembrate dolci… un frutto maturo e zuccherino, miele finissimo, carezza di velluto sulla pelle nuda. E ora, scorticanti, soffocanti… ustione e veleno.  
 _Stanchezza,_ si ripeté. Eccessiva stanchezza può portare al malessere, e quando non si è in salute anche un cibo amato e sopraffino può avere un cattivo sapore; ecco cos’era, se il paragone poteva ritenersi valido.  
   
“Vi conoscete?”  
   
A parlare era stato il ragazzo arrivato insieme a Drest. Elhaz, lieto di interrompere le proprie riflessioni, spostò la propria attenzione su di lui; sembrava davvero molto giovane, con il suo volto fresco e dai lineamenti gentili.  
   
“Abbiamo avuto occasione d’incontrarci un paio di volte - spiegò, conciso; dettagli sul quando e sul come non erano necessari – Venite, andiamo a sedere.”  
   
Era impaziente di sentire ciò che quei due avevano da richiedere; impegnarsi in quella conversazione, almeno, lo avrebbe distratto. Sperava davvero che non fosse Drest ad avere un problema; gli rivolse un’occhiata scrutatrice, e lui forse indovinò il suo pensiero, perché gli rivolse un sorriso, e un cenno della testa come a dire ‘ _io sto bene_.’  
   
Ci furono brevi presentazioni, e venne così a sapere il nome del ragazzo più giovane: Roshan. Poi fu Asher ad introdurre l’argomento per il quale si trovavano tutti lì.  
   
“Dunque, la lettera diceva che si tratta della cecità di un amico a voi molto caro, un danno riportato in guerra… e che in Oltremare ci sono stati già diversi tentativi di porvi rimedio. Il vostro resoconto era molto ben dettagliato, ma vorrei che illustraste il tutto anche a Elhaz: purtroppo è subentrato proprio oggi un impegno improvviso e improrogabile che mi terrà lontano dalla città per un po’. A meno che non siate disposti a rimandare, non credo potrò occuparmi della vostra richiesta. Con lui sarete comunque in mani esperte e fidate.”  
   
Elhaz gli lanciò un’occhiata feroce.  
   
 _Che razza di bugiardo senza vergogna._  
   
Aveva immaginato da subito che Asher avesse qualcosa in mente, visto quanto aveva insistito perché fosse presente all’incontro; far nascere in lui il desiderio di operare di nuovo delle guarigioni, fargli riconsiderare il proprio stile di vita, spingerlo a riflettere sugli anni passati camuffato da theilan. Si era aspettato un attacco sottile, solo _mentale_ , in un certo senso… non un agguato di quel genere.  
Puntualizzare che lui era un morvan gli parve insensato, e rifiutarsi… avrebbe potuto, non fosse stato per Drest: gli piaceva, quello scansafatiche, e negare soccorso a un suo amico aveva un che di meschino.   
No, sarebbe stato meschino in ogni caso; se aveva aiutato persone che lo avevano tormentato, poteva aiutare anche qualcuno che non gli aveva fatto nulla di male.  
Annuì, con un sorriso diplomatico e nemmeno troppo falso.  
   
“Asher eccede sempre in generosità, nei miei confronti. Se vorrete fidarvi del suo giudizio, sarò felice di occuparmi del vostro caso.”  
   
Forse fu l’aria così affidabile di Asher, o la sua eccellente fama… forse fu il fatto che l’avere già una, pur labile, connessione con Drest non lo rendeva un completo sconosciuto, ma il cambio di programma venne accettato senza obiezione alcuna.  
Ascoltò quanto Drest e Roshan avevano da dire; dal primo venne il dettagliato resoconto dell’incidente che era costato la vista a Trahern: lo scontro e l’aggressione con l’acido, la terribile ferita e la guarigione riuscita solo in parte. I tentativi successivi, ripetuti, infruttuosi; la rabbia, l'amarezza, e la rinuncia, infine.  
   
“Il buio sembrava calato sulla sua anima, oltre che sui suoi occhi. Non potendo più adempiere al proprio ruolo militare, non trovò altro scopo per se stesso. Non sembrava più interessato alla vita, non trovava più attrattiva in essa. Era così pieno di livore verso la sorte che gli aveva giocato quello scherzo... e verso se stesso. Fare ritorno a casa fu per lui una sconfitta umiliante, e davvero temevo per la sua vita, o per la sua sanità mentale. Ma poi...”  
   
A Elhaz non sfuggì lo sguardo grato e caloroso che Drest posò al giovane Roshan; vi era una tenerezza in esso che, pur non avendo nulla di romantico, era palpabile.  
   
 _Quindi le cose sono cambiate, anche a opera di questo ragazzo._  
   
“Ora va meglio?”  
   
Chiese al più giovane, per conferma, e quello annuì, con una nota di rossore rivelatore sulle guance.  
   
“C'è stato un periodo difficile, subito dopo il suo ritorno – spiegò – ma adesso va tutto bene. Trahern ha preso il ruolo che gli compete in società, si è riavvicinato alla famiglia che all'inizio teneva a distanza, e ha ritrovato il piacere di fare le cose che ama... cavalcare, giocare a traktir. Non ha accettato fino in fondo la sua condizione, ma almeno non vi guerreggia. Ha acquisito molta indipendenza, e certo molta ancora ne potrebbe conquistare, ma restano dei limiti invalicabili... limiti che lui non tollera, e che rendono incompleta la sua felicità. E io invece vorrei... _noi_ vorremmo che essa fosse perfetta.”  
“Desiderio giusto e comprensibile. Ciò che mi chiedo, è perché il diretto interessato non sia qui con voi.”  
“Oh, ecco... - Roshan abbassò lo sguardo sulle proprie dita intrecciate in grembo – Lui all'inizio non aveva alcuna intenzione di tentare di nuovo una guarigione.”  
“Ha già incontrato troppe delusioni – spiegò Drest – e continuare a provare, per lui, è come... intestardirsi nel volerne cercare altre.”  
“Dunque siete qui contro la sua volontà?”  
“No! - Roshan rialzò gli occhi, allarmato – No, davvero! Da subito avevo pensato che fosse irragionevole non fare almeno un ultimo tentativo, trovavo folle non approfittare del Kirshanar. Così una settimana fa gli ho parlato, ho tentato di convincerlo con tutto il buon senso e la logica possibili a rivolgersi a un theilan di qui. E all'inizio è vero, aveva rifiutato con fermezza. Ma ho continuato a insistere... e insistere... per tre giorni gli ho parlato _solo_ di questo. E alla fine l'ho esasperato abbastanza.”  
“Ha detto di sì?”  
“Ha detto _fai come vuoi._ ”  
“Una frase che dall'alba dei tempi in realtà significa _fai come voglio io –_ commentò Drest, dopo un sorso del vino fresco che un domestico aveva portato poco prima – ma non importa, lo si può considerare un consenso.”  
“Abbiamo promesso che ci saremmo occupati noi di tutto, e che se fosse andata male anche questa volta non avremmo mai più sollevato l'argomento. Lui ci ha chiesto anche di non accennare nulla al resto della famiglia... preferisce non dare false speranze.”  
“Non si direbbe molto ottimista.”  
“No, infatti.”  
   
Sia Drest che Roshan lo guardavano, attendendo una risposta, e così pure Asher, che per tutto il tempo aveva ascoltato in un silenzio dall'apparenza placida.  
   
“Dunque, mio caro, che ne pensi?”  
   
Gli domandò il suo maestro. Elhaz poteva immaginare quale fosse il suo pensiero, dietro lo sguardo intenso che gli stava rivolgendo:  
   
 _Prima di te altri hanno tentato e hanno fallito, il tuo cliente stesso non ripone fiducia in questo tentativo. Al di là della possibilità di aiutare qualcuno, ti attrae l'idea di dimostrarti più abile e più potente dei theilan che ti hanno preceduto. È una sfida per il tuo orgoglio, uno specchio per la tua vanità._  
   
Ed era proprio così. Asher lo conosceva bene, fin troppo... per questo a volte non sopportava di ascoltare ciò che aveva da dirgli.  
   
“Che se è scettico, lo farò ricredere.”  
   
_________  
 


	33. Chapter 33

**Tenebra e Luce**  
   
Capitolo 33  
________________  
   
In piedi vicino alla mensola del camino, a casa di Drest, Trahern ne seguiva con le dita i fregi e l’iscrizione sull’architrave; era il verso di un antico poema, una lode al fuoco come potenza creatrice, protettrice e distruttrice. Procedeva con lentezza e precisione, per ingannare il tempo; Roshan gli si affiancò, osservando le sue mani muoversi sulla superficie di pietra e il modo attento in cui studiavano le decorazioni.  
   
“Forse tra poco non avrai più bisogno di fare così, ma potrai vederli e leggerli con i tuoi occhi… ci pensi?”  
“ _Forse_ , appunto; quindi no: non ci penso.”  
“Io continuo a farlo… è dall’altro ieri, da quando io e Drest siamo stati al Kirshanar che non riesco a smettere, e nemmeno riesco a capire come tu possa essere così indifferente e tranquillo.”  
“Lo sono perché non mi aspetto il successo, Roshan. Le persone diventano agitate e apprensive quando sperano in un determinato risultato: poiché io non spero nulla, non ho niente per cui agitarmi.”  
   
Interruppe l’esame dell’architrave e si voltò verso Roshan; lo cercò con le mani, e posandogli poi le dita sul viso prese a seguirne i tratti. Accarezzò gli zigomi, gli angoli della bocca e le labbra, delicato sfiorò il contorno degli occhi, e infine tenne il suo volto tra le mani, sentendo sotto di esse l’espressione seria del ragazzo.  
   
“Tu invece speri troppo, quindi ti preoccupi. Ma non ho nulla da perdere, non sto rischiando niente, e non mi faccio illusioni… non hai motivo di sentirti in ansia per me.”  
“Non è qualcosa che possa controllare! E visto che l’idea è stata mia, mi sentirei responsabile se non portasse alcun risultato. E inoltre…”  
   
Roshan s’interruppe di colpo e abbassò il viso; un troncamento troppo repentino, perché Trahern lasciasse correre.  
   
“Inoltre cosa?”  
“Nulla. Solo un pensiero, e tu diresti che è stupido.”  
“Lascia che sia io a decidere cosa trovo stupido e cosa no. E poi è difficile credere che tu possa davvero pensare qualcosa di sciocco.”  
“Mi stai solo lusingando per spingermi a parlare.”  
   
Sorrise, ma continuò a esitare. Posò le proprie mani su quelle di Trahern e le strinse, chiudendo gli occhi; non solo sciocco, ciò che aveva da dire gli sembrava anche egoista, in quel momento.  
   
“Non desidero altro che questo tentativo riesca, e che tu torni a vedere, ma… al tempo stesso ho paura delle cose tra noi che potrebbero cambiare, se accadrà.”  
“Che mai dovrebbe cambiare? E perché?”  
“Non lo so! Non lo so… ti avevo detto che è un pensiero stupido. Ho paura che… potresti stancarti di passare tanto tempo in mia compagnia, e che tu mi metta da parte, non avendo più bisogno di me. E ho paura anche di deluderti, che il mio aspetto non ti piaccia.”  
“Vedi, avevo ragione: questi tuoi pensieri non sono stupidi… sono offensivi.”  
   
Roshan avvampò, quasi sussultò, stringendo più forte le mani di Trahern.  
   
“Non arrabbiarti! Non intendo mettere in dubbio i tuoi sentimenti, o insinuare che siano superficiali! Lo so che sono sinceri, e radicati… ho paura di essere io a rovinare tutto, di essere inadeg-”  
   
Trahern con un bacio soffocò sul nascere quella che presagiva sarebbe diventata una valanga di parole confuse dall’emotività; forse sarebbe bastato a calmare Roshan, a schiarirgli le idee… e se così non fosse stato, conosceva le parole giuste per farlo.  
   
“Inadeguato? – sussurrò, appoggiando la fronte contro la sua – Passerei ancor più tempo in tua compagnia, se potessi… mi fai sentire felice, completo, come non mi era mai capitato. Sono in debito con te già da tempo, ed è solo per la tua ostinazione che mi trovo qui ora. Se questo tentativo avesse successo, il mio debito aumenterebbe ancora, a dismisura... e anziché sentirti inadeguato, saresti troppo occupato a cercare modi per evitarmi, perché la mia gratitudine potrebbe diventare soffocante. Molesta e ripetitiva. Tanto manifesta da divenire imbarazzante. Prima ne saresti annoiato, poi seccato, e infine ingaggeresti qualcuno per riportare tutto come prima.”  
   
Roshan sorrise.  
   
“Questa catena di imbecillità aveva forse lo scopo di farmi intendere che sono i miei timori, a essere sciocchi?”  
“Forse. Non mi dispiace snocciolare imbecillità, se serve allo scopo.”  
   
***  
   
Elhaz, sceso dalla carrozza appena giunta a destinazione, congedò il cocchiere, autorizzandolo a tornare al Kirshanar: non c'era bisogno di aspettarlo, sarebbe rientrato noleggiando una vettura pubblica. Mentre il veicolo si allontanava notò Drest, che lo attendeva vicino al portone, e che gli si fece incontro con un sorriso.  
   
“Ben arrivato. Sei puntualissimo.”  
“Amo esserlo, mi sembra una cortesia dovuta. Tu piuttosto... non pensavo avresti aspettato sotto casa.”  
“Ho voluto lasciare un po' da soli Trahern e Roshan. Stanno per affrontare un momento importante, e così... nulla, mi è sembrato giusto farlo.”  
“Un pensiero da amico.”  
   
E così, si disse Elhaz, la relazione che esisteva tra il giovane Roshan e il paziente di cui doveva occuparsi era proprio quella che aveva sospettato; poteva immaginare quale fosse il grado di apprensione e aspettativa del ragazzo.  
   
“Non ci sono rischi, vero?”  
   
Domandò Drest, ed Elhaz inarcò un sopracciglio.  
   
“Nessuno; solo quello che la situazione resti immutata. Ma te l'avevo già detto, no?”  
“Già, ma era presente anche Roshan, e credevo che forse stessi cercando di non preoccuparlo.”  
“Non mento mai, su queste cose, nemmeno con il diretto interessato. Credi piuttosto che potremmo salire, adesso?”  
“Certo – Drest lo squadrò, e fece un altro ampio sorriso – Davvero, l'ultima cosa che avrei immaginato era di rincontrarti, soprattutto nelle vesti di chi avrebbe restituito la vista al mio migliore amico.”  
   
Elhaz ricambiò il sorriso, e fece per avviarsi attraverso il portone, ma Drest lo fermò ancora, questa volta con espressione seria.  
   
“Ho notato una persona, l'altro giorno al Kirshanar. Era l'uomo con cui ti avevo visto a Elarius, solo che... solo che il vostro rapporto mi è sembrato del tutto diverso, rispetto ad allora, e mi chiedevo, pur capendo che non sono affari miei...”  
“Hai appena detto il giusto: non sono affari tuoi.”  
“Vi avevo visti insieme e felici, allora, mentre adesso... adesso no, molto semplicemente. E a un certo punto ho sentito provenire da lui qualcosa che non sono riuscito a spiegarmi, una strana sensazione, come un'ombra di tristezza, di amarezza, che però non mi appartenevano, e che non riuscivo ad afferrare. Nello stesso momento, però, ho visto te: come sei sbiancato, come è cambiata la tua espressione, e come hai guardato _lui_. C'era così tanto dolore... e mi sono chiesto cosa fosse successo. E cosa avessi sentito, e _perché_ l'ho sentito.”  
   
Elhaz lo squadrò, serio; aveva sbagliato nelle proprie supposizioni: anche Drest aveva avvertito l'esplosione emotiva di Feoh. Smorzata, a quanto pareva… indebolita, solo l'evanescente fantasma di ciò che aveva travolto lui, ma l'aveva sentita.  
Restava però valida la sua ipotesi per spiegare tanta differenza nelle reciproche percezioni.  
   
“Tu stesso hai detto cosa hai sentito: tristezza e dolore. Anche tu hai i poteri di uno stregone, pur se inibiti e poco addestrati, e la capacità di percepire i sentimenti e le emozioni altrui fa parte di essi. Sei stato investito da quelli di Feoh, ecco tutto.”  
“Feoh? Questo è il suo nome?”  
   
Elhaz non rispose, e Drest continuò.  
   
“Ma perché adesso? Non mi era mai capitato prima... e di occasioni in cui mi sono trovato circondato da tristezza, sofferenza e rabbia ne ho avute molte, in vita mia.”  
“Non so dirtelo. Forse perché erano emozioni molto focalizzate, forse perché il trovarti in un luogo come il Kirshanar ti ha reso momentaneamente più ricettivo, o forse ci sono motivi ancora diversi. Ti è ricapitato qualcosa di simile, da allora?”  
“No, per fortuna; non credo apprezzerei. Quindi avevo ragione a pensarlo: l'hai sentito anche tu.”  
“Per te è stato un sussurro, per me un fragore assordante.”  
   
C'era curiosità, negli occhi di Drest; il desiderio di fare altre domande, di chiedere quando e perché, prima di tutto, fosse nata tanta angoscia, e che ne fosse stato della coppia sorridente di qualche mese prima, che gli era sembrata così innamorata e affiatata da fargli provare una sorta d'invidia, mentre non visto li osservava.  
Non chiese nulla, però, ed Elhaz lo apprezzò molto; fece un cenno con la testa in direzione del portone del palazzo, e Drest annuì, facendo strada. Elhaz lo seguì su per le scale, dalla ringhiera artisticamente ritorta e dal corrimano di legno scuro, reso lucido dall'uso. C'era un piacevole profumo dolce e speziato nell'aria, come di dolci appena sfornati, e un silenzio quasi totale, non fosse stato per il canto sommesso di una donna: una canzone in una lingua che non conosceva, ma dal suono melodioso.  
   
Elhaz entrò per primo nell'alloggio, perché Drest, dopo aver aperto e averlo annunciato, gli diede precedenza; si trovò direttamente in una sala luminosa, dai mobili semplici ma di buongusto, in cui erano presenti due persone; stavano accanto alla finestra, ed entrando aveva interrotto la loro conversazione. Uno dei due era il ragazzo che aveva incontrato al Kirshanar, l'altro non poteva che essere il suo paziente, Trahern. Questi, come Roshan, si era voltato in direzione della porta, d'istinto, anche se non poteva vederlo.  
Era molto attraente, pensò Elhaz, avvicinandosi, e di certo la parte più notevole del suo volto erano proprio gli occhi, così chiari, di un azzurro freddo e limpido. Ma per quanto belli fossero, per quanto sembrassero sani, mancava in essi quella certa scintilla che li avrebbe resi vivi. Era palese non vedessero nulla: erano puntati su di lui, _oltre_ lui. Non seguirono i suoi movimenti, quando, dirigendosi verso di loro, cambiò percorso spostandosi sulla destra: restarono fissi in direzione della porta, sotto sopracciglia aggrottate.  
Elhaz si rese conto che gli stivali di pelle morbida che indossava, già piuttosto silenziosi, non producevano alcun rumore sul grande e folto tappeto sul quale si trovava.  
   
 _L'udito, certo._ _Per un cieco i suoni sono indispensabili._  
   
“Buongiorno a entrambi – disse – e lieto di fare la vostra conoscenza, Trahern.”  
   
Il suono della sua voce cambiò le cose: quasi all'istante Trahern si voltò dalla parte giusta, l’espressione più rilassata; annuì e fece un breve e cortese sorriso.  
   
“Buongiorno, e benvenuto. Sono felice che siate arrivato: Roshan, nel suo nervosismo, cominciava a sragionare, dipingendo scenari tanto foschi quanto improbabili.”  
“Trahern!”  
   
Esclamò Roshan, acceso d'imbarazzo; sembrava così allarmato che Elhaz si sentì in dovere di rassicurarlo.  
   
“State tranquilli, non c'è nulla da temere. L'unico rischio è che non cambi nulla.”  
“In realtà pare che Roshan paventi piuttosto un esito positi-”  
“ _Trahern!!_ – il ragazzo strinse il diretto interessato per un braccio, e poi si rivolse a lui – Non è vero, ovviamente. Non proprio. Lui ha… _rielaborato_ una cosa che ho detto.”  
   
Trahern trattenne un sorriso, ma sul suo volto fu evidente una divertita soddisfazione; posò una mano su quella di Roshan, accarezzandola, e ci fu una nota di tenerezza nella sua voce, quando parlò.  
   
“Sto solo scherzando.”  
“Esistono argomenti su cui non si può scherzare.”  
“Ma sono proprio quelli che danno maggior soddisfazione a farlo.”  
   
 _Non c’è davvero dubbio su quello che li lega,_ si disse Elhaz; non aveva nemmeno bisogno di aprirsi alle loro emozioni, per rendersi conto di quanto amore condividessero. Lo aveva intuito, discorrendo con Roshan, quel giorno… da certi rossori e dal tono della sua voce quando parlava di Trahern, da come gli brillavano gli occhi. Lo aveva capito da certe risposte che gli aveva dato quando, dopo aver accettato l’incarico, aveva posto domande più specifiche sul futuro paziente.  
 _Amare con tanto entusiasmo,_ aveva pensato _, è possibile solo alla sua età._  
   
 _(Bugiabugiabugia_ , aveva sussurrato una voce interiore, _bugia e tu lo sai_.)  
   
L’unico suo dubbio era stato se tanto ardore fosse ricambiato, e ora ne aveva la chiara risposta.  
   
“Scherzare sui propri timori non è solo più divertente – convenne – ma anche salutare.”  
   
Anche Feoh non voleva che lui scherzasse su certi argomenti; perciò era davvero uno spasso approfittarne e stuzzicarlo apposta. Peccato che mai, nemmeno una volta, avesse risposto stando al gioco: sarebbe stato bello scoprire se ciò avrebbe posto fine al divertimento o se gli avrebbe dato piuttosto un piacere tutto nuovo.  
Ah, era fastidioso come Feoh riuscisse a infilarsi nei suoi pensieri. Colpa, certo, dell’essere costretto ad avere ancora a che fare con lui; se non gli fosse corso dietro fin là, era certo che non gli sarebbe più tornato in mente… se non all’inizio, magari, per riassaporare la soddisfazione del trionfo.  
   
“Bene. – si avvicinò ai due – Ci sono domande, prima di cominciare?”  
   
Trahern strinse la mano di Roshan, e abbassò la testa verso di lui, cercandolo; Roshan si protese, a poggiare la fronte contro quella di lui, a occhi chiusi. Restarono così una manciata di secondi, poi Trahern si staccò, si voltò e si allontanò di qualche passo. Cercò qualcosa, tastando con le mani vicino al camino, e infine lo trovò: un bastone lungo e sottile, dagli eleganti intarsi, di legno pregiato.  
Lo usò per compiere un giro per la stanza, muovendolo di fronte a sé in cerca di ostacoli, sul viso un’espressione concentrata. Percorse quasi il perimetro della sala a passi misurati e attenti, fermandosi un paio di volte a esaminare gli intralci in cui si imbatté, si fermò, infine, posando entrambe le mani sul bastone.  
   
“Ancora non conosco abbastanza questo ambiente, per muovermi con naturalezza; non ho avuto il tempo o le occasioni di studiare le distanze e la disposizione dei mobili e degli oggetti. Come ho detto prima a Roshan, non mi sono soffermato un istante, a riflettere su come sarebbe poter vedere di nuovo... però lo sto facendo ora, ed è un pensiero così grande che quasi non riesco a contemplarlo nella sua interezza. Non ho fiducia in questo nuovo tentativo, ma se ci penso… già la sola idea di non sentirmi disorientato in un ambiente non familiare mi appare come un fatto straordinario. Mi sembra un miracolo, e sui miracoli non esistono domande da porre: cominciamo e basta.”  
   
Elhaz ebbe la sensazione che in realtà Trahern fosse stato sul punto di dire _'ai miracoli non credo',_ e si fosse trattenuto solo per non apparire troppo maldisposto. Lui però non si sarebbe offeso, a una simile dichiarazione, anzi: poteva capirla. Ma poteva anche dimostrare che a volte i miracoli esistevano davvero, specie se ci si affidava a uno come lui.  
Lui e Trahern sedettero l'uno di fronte all'altro, mentre Drest tirava le tende delle grandi finestre, smorzando la luminosità della tarda mattinata. Elhaz indovinò il motivo di quel gesto, e interiormente ne sorrise: se Trahern era scettico e Roshan in ansia, era bello avere qualcuno tanto pieno di fiducia. Drest gli si fece accanto, rimanendo a qualche passo di distanza; abbastanza vicino da poterlo osservare, ma non tanto da infastidirlo.  
Roshan si mise dietro a Trahern, il più vicino possibile a lui, schiacciandosi contro lo schienale della sedia, e posò le mani sulle sue spalle; tutte le sue speranze e le sue paure gli si leggevano negli occhi.  
Iniziò.  
Posò le mani sulla testa di Trahern, in modo da coprire anche i suoi occhi, e si concentrò; era al corrente del tipo di danno che era stato inflitto, e dei diversi tentativi di porvi rimedio. Esternamente, il theilan che per primo era intervenuto aveva compiuto un lavoro straordinario; restava da scoprire cosa non avesse funzionato riguardo tutto il resto. Si concentrò, cercando la sintonia con l'organismo che avrebbe dovuto curare: quella era la prima cosa da fare. Sentire il respiro dell'altro, il battito del suo cuore e lo scorrere del suo sangue come fossero propri; percepirne le sensazioni, i dolori, i disturbi e le mancanze, immergersi in essi cercando di decifrarli. Individuato il problema, si passava a correggerlo, a estirparlo... riparare ciò che era stato danneggiato, ricostruire ciò che era distrutto, riportare alla normalità ciò che era troppo debole, o  che funzionava male. Per lui era come se l'intero organismo fosse una musica in cui uno degli strumenti avesse iniziato a stonare, ad andare fuori tempo: suo compito era trovarlo e correggerlo, ristabilendo l'armonia.  
Non avvertiva stonature, in Trahern, ma era come se uno degli strumenti che avrebbe dovuto udire fosse invece silenzioso, e quella mancanza pungeva. Non c'era un danno da riparare, non si trovava un errore a cui porre rimedio... proprio come gli era stato anticipato, la guarigione era stata svolta alla perfezione, ma non aveva avuto effetto.  
Esaminò ancora gli occhi, focalizzò ogni fibra di sé nella ricerca; si spinse oltre, ipotizzando che  il problema nascesse altrove, che tutto fosse dovuto a un danno cerebrale passato inosservato ai theilan che avevano tentato una cura. Ma compì quel tentativo già sapendo che sarebbe stato infruttuoso: la natura stessa dell'incidente che aveva provocato la cecità smentiva quell'ipotesi, ed era improbabile che, se pure di danno cerebrale si fosse trattato, ben cinque theilan non si fossero accorti di nulla.  
   
 _“A volte si fa tutto nel modo giusto, eppure il male non viene scoperto, o la guarigione non si compie. O, dopo un po’, la malattia ritorna. Non siamo onnipotenti, Elhaz.”_  
   
Era stato uno dei primi insegnamenti di Asher, uno di quelli che venivano impartiti a tutti i ragazzi che iniziavano a studiare le arti dei theilan; forse aveva davanti uno di quei casi... se quello era il destino, il volere degli dei, nemmeno cento dei theilan più potenti, uniti nel tentativo, avrebbero potuto cambiare la situazione. Per quel che lo riguardava, non aveva mai accettato quel tipo di rassegnazione, tuttavia…  
Alzò lo sguardo, incontrando l’espressione ansiosa di Roshan; aveva una sola domanda, chiarissima, dipinta sul viso, e lui non aveva una risposta da dargli.  
Tolse le mani dagli occhi di Trahern congiunse le dita davanti alle labbra, riflettendo, riesaminando ciò che gli era stato detto, e ciò che aveva trovato. Qualcosa non lo convinceva… qualcosa gli dava la sensazione sbagliata, ed era un’impressione che non riusciva a quietare.  
   
“Anche questa volta non è servito a niente.”  
   
Elhaz tornò a guardare Trahern; aveva aperto gli occhi e li teneva fissi davanti a sé; non c’era espressione in essi, ma nella sua voce c’era stata, innegabile, un’ombra di perversa soddisfazione. Poteva immaginare cosa stesse pensando:  
   
 _‘Proprio come dicevo, è stata un’altra perdita di tempo.’_  
   
Era un bizzarro piacere, avere ragione a proprio discapito, ed Elhaz avrebbe anche potuto capirlo… se solo tutto si fosse concluso lì; invece, l’essere dato per sconfitto lo irritò.  
   
“Ho forse detto di aver finito?”  
   
Tornò a posare le mani, e ricominciò con ancora più determinazione a cercare quel vuoto tanto anomalo; concentrandosi più a fondo, gli sembrava quasi che in realtà di vuoto non si trattasse, ma di un’illusione, di un trucco sfuggente, di un dipinto su una parete: uno di quelli realizzati con una perizia tanto assoluta da ingannare gli occhi, con la loro prospettiva, le luci e le ombre che li facevano sembrare veri. Un affresco di grande maestria, a coprire un muro marcio.  
Lì, lì c’era qualcosa di sbagliato… come avevano potuto quei theilan non accorgersene? O accorgersene, ma sottovalutarlo.  
Si protese in quell’ingannevole trucco, con forse più veemenza di quanto fosse necessario, e sussultò, con il respiro che gli rimase incastrato in gola. L’espressione neutra sul viso di Trahern si contrasse.  
   
“Cos’è stato?”  
“Non ne sono certo.”  
   
Menzogna. Aveva capito benissimo, e forse lo aveva fatto dal primo momento. Un theilan cerca la malattia, un theilan cerca il danno, un theilan si fida della scrupolosità dei propri colleghi… un theilan non avrebbe sospettato ciò che stava sospettando lui.  
   
“Mi è stato detto che i rapporti con il primo theilan che vi curò erano tutt’altro che idilliaci.”  
“Vi è stato detto anche il perché?”  
“Sì: Drest mi ha ben informato.”  
“Allora capirete il perché del mio disprezzo e del suo odio.”  
“Infatti. Ma non capisco perché abbiano chiamato proprio lui, per curarvi. Potrà essere stato il più abile a disposizione, ma…”  
“Lo pensai anch’io – intervenne Drest – ma Hilmarin sapeva che se Trahern fosse morto sotto le sue mani, avrebbe potuto generare sospetti, e forse incorrere in vendette: Trahern era un comandante molto amato e rispettato dai propri uomini. E in ogni caso, al di là dei sentimenti personali, come theilan doveva possedere un’etica che -”  
   
Elhaz emise una specie di breve sbuffo derisorio: _etica!_ La gente che si aspetta troppo dai principi morali altrui finisce sempre con il farsi male.  
Ancor più certo del proprio sospetto, si protese ancora a toccare il vuoto, e non fu più un vuoto: ora che aveva capito, vide, e sentì, _al di là_. Vide e sentì _il vero_ , e il dolore gli risalì lungo le dita, trafiggendogli i polsi; Trahern, sotto il suo tocco, cercò di sopprimere un brivido.  
   
“Cosa succede?”  
   
Per quanto tentasse di dominarlo, il panico nella voce di Roshan era evidente; anche le sue mani, che si strinsero con più forza sulle spalle di Trahern, comunicavano con chiarezza quanto fosse teso.  
“Questa non è una guarigione fallita – spiegò Elhaz – è una maledizione. Molto ben strutturata, anche. La guarigione era stata compiuta in maniera perfetta, in apparenza tutto è in ordine… e questo ha tratto in inganno i theilan che sono venuti dopo Hilmarin. È la maledizione che ha fatto calare le tenebre.”  
   
Non ci fu risposta, per qualche istante: il silenzio incredulo di chi sta assorbendo un’informazione inaspettata, mai presa nemmeno in considerazione. Elhaz guardò prima Roshan, e poi Drest, e dalle loro espressioni sembrava che un muro portante delle loro convinzioni fosse stato abbattuto. Drest scosse la testa:  
   
“Come… com’è possibile? Hilmarin era un theilan!”  
“Non significa nulla: se conosceva bene la _materia_ e aveva padronanza dei propri poteri, poteva essere in grado di intrecciare un maleficio. E a quanto vedo, era ben più che semplicemente _in grado_.”  
“Ma…”  
“Per due anni, ad Harkwald, ho usato i miei poteri per guarire, per salvare vite… sapevo come fare, e l’ho fatto. Ma sono un morvan, Drest: il titolo che portiamo non è un compartimento stagno.”  
   
Le sopracciglia di Drest s’inarcarono, palesando tutto lo stupore del loro proprietario. Elhaz fece un mezzo sorriso, un po’ stanco in realtà: tutte le volte in cui aveva parlato con lui, pur toccando l’argomento del potere che entrambi possedevano, non si era addentrato nei particolari, nel ruolo che aveva scelto per la propria vita. Chissà se, ora che sapeva, l’atteggiamento di Drest nei suoi confronti sarebbe cambiato. Non volle soffermarsi su quel pensiero, e continuò piuttosto a spiegare.  
   
“Forse è proprio perché sono un morvan che ho trovato il problema: i theilan confidano troppo nella rettitudine dei loro colleghi. Hanno trovato una guarigione ben fatta, ma inefficace, e non hanno visto l’inganno ben camuffato. L’idea di una trappola del genere non deve averli nemmeno sfiorati. – tornò a sorridere, questa volta pieno di orgogliosa soddisfazione – Ma io sono diverso.”  
   
In realtà, si disse Elhaz, quei theilan avrebbero dovuto comunque capire cosa non andava: scovare e districare malefici faceva parte della loro arte. Asher se ne sarebbe accorto in un attimo; era imperdonabile che tutti gli interpellati, invece, si fossero fatti gabbare. Non erano poi così abili, forse… oppure quell’Hilmarin aveva gettato un grande talento, dedicandosi alla carriera sbagliata.  
Se sul viso di Drest c’era perplessità, quello di Roshan mostrava vero timore, preoccupazione; Elhaz mantenne un atteggiamento indifferente, limitandosi a un cenno gentile del capo verso il ragazzo; non avrebbe mai cessato di divertirlo, il modo in cui molte persone comuni sembravano considerare i morvan: folli assassini malvagi e imprevedibili, che uccidevano per diletto personale.  
 _È solo un lavoro come un altro, mio caro ragazzo. Perché temi un morvan, quando a maledire e a rovinare il tuo amato è stato un theilan?_  
   
“E potete fare qualcosa per scioglierlo, questo maleficio?”  
   
Elhaz tornò a posare lo sguardo su Trahern; aveva parlato con voce calma, misurata, come se né la notizia della maledizione né il fatto che lui fosse un morvan lo impressionassero. Era lì per risolvere un problema, e non gli importava del titolo di colui che l’avrebbe fatto, e nemmeno che l’origine del problema in questione fosse diversa da quella che aveva sempre creduto. Uno spirito pratico, questo Trahern… gli piaceva. Scostò le mani che ancora erano ferme sul suo volto, scoprendogli gli occhi: non c’era nulla sul suo volto che tradisse un’emozione, nemmeno il naturale timore che ci si sarebbe potuti aspettare, venendo a scoprire di avere a che fare con una maledizione.  
   
“Certo. Può non essere semplice... e di certo sarà doloroso, ma per quanto fosse abile questo tizio, dubito che mi fosse superiore.”  
“Allora procediamo pure.”  
“Non ci sono rischi, vero?”  
   
Roshan si era inserito nella conversazione, e se il volto di Trahern non comunicava alcuna tensione, nessuna paura, dal suo trapelava in modo netto l’angoscia. Elhaz soppesò quel che poteva dirgli: rassicurarlo con l’ottimismo, o esporre la nuda verità? Sapeva bene ciò che lui stesso avrebbe preferito, in un caso simile, e decise di conseguenza.  
   
“Talvolta un maleficio ne nasconde un altro, più potente, a volte mortale, che viene 'attivato' quando viene sciolto il primo. Ma non credo che questo sia il caso, e anche se fosse... ritengo di poterli contrastare entrambi.”  
   
Roshan abbassò gli occhi su Trahern, e gli strinse con più forza le mani sulle spalle; c'era ansia sul suo volto, e indecisione. Non aveva mai preso in considerazione che potessero esserci gravi rischi, nel tentare quella guarigione, e forse, se lo avesse saputo...  
   
“So quello che faccio: fidati di me, e non temere.”  
   
Elhaz si accorse di essersi rivolto a Roshan con più familiarità e calore di quanta ne avesse usata fino a quel momento; era stato spontaneo, ma andava bene così: forse sarebbe servito a rassicurarlo maggiormente. Serviva sempre, in realtà, almeno in una certa misura: lo aveva ben sperimentato ad Harkwald, e non solo le volte in cui aveva guarito facendo uso dei propri poteri, ma anche quando aveva fatto ricorso semplicemente a preparati di piante medicinali. Gentilezza ed empatia facevano bene non solo al malato, ma anche ai suoi cari. Sorrise, con vera simpatia per quel ragazzo tanto in apprensione.  
   
“Andrà tutto bene: chi può conoscere le maledizioni meglio di un morvan?”  
   
Trahern coprì una delle mani di Roshan con la sua destra, in un gesto rassicurante.  
   
“Non preoccuparti per me, Roshan: preoccupati per mio padre. Si era già fatto prendere così tanto dall'emozione quando uscii dal mio confino, che non voglio immaginare la sua reazione, se tornerò a casa in grado di vedere. Forse farò meglio a fingere di essere ancora cieco.”  
   
Roshan sorrise, chinandosi a sfiorare brevemente la testa di Trahern con la fronte; un contatto di pochi secondi, che nella sua semplicità riusciva a riflettere tutta la loro intimità. Quando rialzò il viso, annuì: _pronto_ , voleva dire... anche se nei suoi occhi si leggeva ancora la paura.  
Elhaz non gliene fece una colpa, poteva immaginare come quel ragazzo si sentisse, in un momento del genere.  
Pose di nuovo le mani sulla testa di Trahern, e cominciò; ora che aveva riconosciuto il problema, non ebbe bisogno di cercare, ma lo attaccò subito, con decisione, e all’istante sentì il dolore contrargli le mani e risalire strisciando lungo le braccia. Era un bene, era la conferma che stava procedendo nella giusta direzione, ma era solo l’inizio.  
La maledizione era come un intrico di fitti nodi, stretti e complicati, fatti d’un sottile filo metallico tagliente e arroventato; disfarli e dissolverli era una continua ferita, ma non se ne fece impressionare: aveva visto di peggio. E aveva _fatto_ di peggio.  
Con ancor più determinazione si concentrò sul proprio compito, eliminando ogni impressione, ogni sensazione che non fosse il legame che si era creato fra lui e Trahern; quella stanza, Roshan e Drest, l’intera città con i suoi rumori… non esistevano più, né esisteva qualunque altro pensiero.  
In quella vicinanza così stretta, in quella comunanza che era difficile spiegare a chi non l’avesse mai sperimentata, poteva avvertire, come se le stesse provando lui stesso, le sensazioni di Trahern. Era ben diverso dal sentire le emozioni altrui dal di fuori, immerso in esse, ma da esse separato: ora era come farne parte, condividerle. In quel momento, però, ansie e speranze erano offuscate dalla volontà di dominarsi, di non cedere al dolore che stava provando.  
   
 _Ah, lo so. È altra cosa sopportare un intervento del genere, rispetto a una comune guarigione; questo non reca alcun immediato sollievo, è come un coltello che va a incidere in profondità la carne infetta, è come il medicamento bruciante che dopo si versa sulla ferita. Non è un dolore del corpo, ma avviene a un livello così profondo della mente che quasi lo sembra. Non si riesce più a distinguere._  
   
Studiò il viso di Trahern, alla ricerca di un segno che tradisse ciò che stava provando, ma, a parte le sopracciglia aggrottate, a rivelare la sua sofferenza c’era solo il pallore: un biancore assoluto, che gli aveva portato via persino il colore dalle labbra.  
Ammirò tanta padronanza di sé; forse era esercitata solo a beneficio di Roshan e Drest, ma Elhaz intuì che Trahern l’avrebbe conservata pure se nessuno fosse stato presente. Era uno degli aspetti che percepiva con più chiarezza, in lui: l’orgoglio, il bisogno di mantenere il controllo… la forza di volontà.  
Quei nodi da sciogliere sembravano non finire mai: sempre più fitti, sempre più taglienti, richiedevano sempre più concentrazione; averne ragione era sempre più arduo, assorbiva maggiori energie, richiedeva ancor più concentrazione, ma andava bene così. Anzi, Elhaz era soddisfatto, _felice_ di quelle crescenti difficoltà: stavano a significare che era sulla buona strada, la risoluzione si avvicinava. Quella era una caratteristica immancabile, nelle maledizioni… e in quel caso in particolare era accentuata come non gli era mai capitato.  
   
 _Dovevi odiare quest’uomo davvero molto._  
   
Ebbe la certezza che non era per timore delle conseguenze, che Hilmarin non lo aveva ucciso: mutilare l’indipendenza di Trahern, sconvolgerne l’esistenza, gli avrebbe dato una soddisfazione più profonda e duratura. La consapevolezza di aver causato una lunga sofferenza era un piacere raffinato e sottile, che non tutti sapevano apprezzare… fosse stato ancora vivo, chissà quale divorante frustrazione avrebbe provato quel theilan, nel sapere che l’amarezza e l’insoddisfazione che credeva di aver inflitto a sufficienza per una vita intera si erano già rinsecchite. Era un’altra delle cose che poteva percepire, in quello stretto contatto con Trahern: c’era rimpianto per il senso perduto, c’era l’insoddisfazione di non essere più del tutto indipendente, la rabbia per una vulnerabilità mai conosciuta prima… ma tutto ciò perdeva ogni potere o importanza, nell’amore per Roshan; era come l’antidoto per un veleno mortale.  
   
 _Vendetta miseramente fallita, collega mancato._  
   
Sentiva il proprio cuore, e quello di Trahern, battere troppo velocemente; i loro respiri erano rapidi e brevi, il dolore bruciava, opprimeva il petto. Altri avrebbero ceduto, sopraffatti; lui no. Cedere in quel momento avrebbe provocato un danno irreparabile, per la vista di Trahern e per il proprio orgoglio; inspirò a fondo, trattenne il fiato, espirò a denti stretti, e si gettò con rabbia nella stretta finale, attaccando con ogni energia, per disintegrare in una volta soltanto tutto ciò che rimaneva del maleficio; sotto quell’assalto Trahern si irrigidì, per la prima volta emise un rauco lamento, il tempo parve fermarsi e l’aria mancare. Elhaz sentì il proprio equilibrio vacillare; s’inclinò in avanti e tutto si fece scuro, ansimò, gli sembrò di udire, da molto lontano, una voce allarmata chiamare il suo nome, per poi essere soffocata dal rimbombare del battito di un cuore… di due cuori. Si sentì bruciare, consumare, e riempire di un senso di trionfo.  
E qualcosa cambiò; come se un fumo soffocante che riempiva la stanza, consumando l’ossigeno e oscurando la luce, fosse svanito all’improvviso.  
Elhaz rimase immobile, le mani sempre ferme sulla testa di Trahern, i palmi a coprirgli gli occhi; si protese a cercare di nuovo, con cautela, ancor più attento del solito. Nessun nodo, nessun dolore. Niente di anormale… tutto in perfetto ordine, proprio come gli era sembrato la prima volta che lo aveva esaminato.  
   
 _Solo che adesso è vero. È perfetto: pure ascoltando con tutta l’attenzione, penetrando la superficie, andando in profondità… non c’è alcuna stonatura, nemmeno un vuoto. Nessun nodo._  
   
Il volto di Trahern era ancora pallido e la sua pelle gelida, ma la sua espressione non era più contratta; non c’era segno di sofferenza, solo un po’ di stanchezza.  
   
“È finita? Prima era come trovarsi nel mezzo di una battaglia, e ora è tutto così… tranquillo.”  
“Sì. È finita… e anche se il responso lo avremo solo quando aprirete gli occhi, ho la certezza che tutto è andato bene. Ora toglierò le mani dai vostri occhi, e…”  
   
Elhaz s’interruppe, guardando il volto di Roshan: aveva le guance arrossate e gli occhi spalancati, lucidi e pieni di speranza. A guardarlo, sembrava davvero che tutto il suo mondo, tutta la sua felicità, dipendessero da ciò che stava per compiersi… come se quello fosse il momento più importante della sua vita. Ebbe la tentazione di sfiorare, assaporare solo per un secondo, i sentimenti che trapelavano in modo tanto palese, ma non lo fece: per delicatezza, per rispetto, perché era una cosa troppo intima e pura, e spiarla, anche solo per un attimo, gli sembrava quanto di più sbagliato potesse esserci.  
Però sorrise, e riprese il discorso dove l’aveva lasciato.  
   
“… ora toglierò le mani dai vostri occhi, ma voi non apriteli. Non ancora: non sono io la prima persona che dovete vedere.”  
   
L’espressione di Roshan si fece ancor più emozionata, sfiorava quasi il timore. Tremò, anche: un solo istante, ma un brivido lo scosse da capo a piedi. Fu il suo unico movimento: pur avendo capito benissimo cosa intendessero quelle parole, rimase immobile, con gli occhi fissi su Elhaz… paralizzato dall’importanza di ciò che stava per accadere.  
Drest gli andò vicino, lo strinse con gentile fermezza per le braccia e letteralmente lo trasportò davanti a Trahern, dove Elhaz fu felice di cedergli il posto.  
   
“Ora potete aprirli.”  
   
Annunciò, mentre Drest gli si metteva accanto; stavano di fianco ai due amanti, ma a qualche passo di distanza. Prima di volgere l’attenzione sul proprio paziente e su Roshan, Elhaz spiò per un istante Drest, e il largo sorriso felice che aveva stampato in faccia; sembrava emozionato anche lui, e impaziente… guardandolo comprese davvero in pieno quanto profondo fosse l’affetto che lo legava all’amico. Senza volerlo pensò a quanto grande sarebbe stata la sua delusione, l’amarezza, se lui avesse sbagliato, e Trahern si fosse trovato ancora sprofondato nel buio… ma sdegnò con forza l’idea, e si volse ai due amanti.  
Giusto in tempo.  
Trahern aprì gli occhi. Sbatté le palpebre alcune volte, velocemente, e aggrottò per un attimo le sopracciglia, come pensieroso, incerto; poi la sua fronte si spianò, ma lui non disse nulla, e restò con lo sguardo fisso davanti a sé, senza mutare espressione, senza nemmeno respirare. Secondi lunghissimi: nemmeno la metà di un minuto, ma interminabile, e nessuno osava dire una parola.  
Poi Trahern alzò il viso, guardando verso Roshan.  
E sorrise.  
   
Roshan si coprì la bocca con una mano, soffocando un singulto; fu tutto ciò che riuscì a fare, sopraffatto dall'emozione. Trahern si alzò, senza staccare gli occhi dai suoi, e prese quella mano che tremava appena; gliela tolse dal volto, trattenendola nella propria.  
   
“Non è giusto che tu ti copra il viso, proprio ora che lo posso vedere.”  
   
La sua voce era bassa, perché la commozione non la tradisse, e forse per lo stesso motivo Roshan non si arrischiò a rispondere... non s'arrischiò, o non ne fu in grado; la voce non era necessaria, in ogni caso: il modo in cui si erano persi l'uno nell'altro, e l'amore che traboccava dalle loro espressioni, era eloquente a sufficienza.  
   
“Dev’essere bello avere qualcuno che ti guarda con tanta adorazione.”  
   
Sussurrò Drest all'orecchio di Elhaz. Lui annuì, concordando, _sapendo_ , ma un attimo dopo il sorriso orgoglioso e soddisfatto che aveva sulle labbra inspiegabilmente sparì. Altrettanto inspiegabile fu la stretta al petto che provò, e il senso di... di...  
   
 _vuoto_  
 _perdita_  
 _solitudine_  
   
Non sapeva definirlo. Non _voleva_ definirlo. Non contava, tutto ciò che c'era d'importante, in quel momento, era il successo ottenuto, e la gioia che era riuscito a donare.  
Sentì una mano stringergli con delicatezza il gomito, poi Drest che si schiariva la voce.  
   
“Bene, miei cari amici... avrei voglia di abbracciarvi e festeggiare, ma immagino che vogliate stare un po' da soli... desiderio che comprendo, davvero – i due non diedero cenno di aver sentito una sola parola – Venir lì adesso a darvi pacche sulle spalle e a proporre un brindisi sarebbe visto come un atto d'insensibile invadenza, e non come la sincera manifestazione della mia esultanza... quindi credo di farvi un dono apprezzato, lasciandovi del tempo da passare in privato. Elhaz ed io torneremo fra qualche ora, e... no, anzi: quando vorrete, ci troverete di sopra.”  
   
Quando i due si richiusero la porta dell'alloggio alle spalle, Trahern e Roshan continuarono a non dare segno d’aver sentito alcunché.  
   
***  
   
Appena furono usciti, Drest superò di qualche passo Elhaz, e poi si girò verso di lui, con un gran ghigno entusiasta, Elhaz si chiese se non gli dolessero le guance, e soprattutto con le braccia spalancate. Lo stregone alzò una mano davanti al petto, in un cortese gesto di diniego.  
   
“Oh, no. Apprezzo il pensiero, sul serio, ma non è necessario. Non sono molto portato agli abbr _ummphh!”_  
   
 _Abbraccio_ non era la parola giusta; _morsa orsina stritolante_ era forse un termine più adatto. Elhaz vi si arrese: in fondo era un’espressione di gioia, di gratitudine, e in quel momento sentirsi circondato da tanto calore, sia vero che figurato, faceva bene anche a lui. Era piacevole, c’era un che di consolante… poteva concedersi qualche attimo e lasciarsi sommergere.  
Qualche attimo soltanto, però, perché la forza esagerata di quell’abbraccio non dava segni di cedimento, e quasi gli toglieva il fiato.  
   
“Drest, sono lieto che tu sia così felice… ma le costole mi servono.”  
“Certo, certo – rispose subito Drest, che nello staccarsi gli assestò un paio di amichevoli pacche sulla schiena – scusami. È che sono davvero, davvero…”  
“L’ho capito benissimo, non occorre dirlo.”  
“Grazie. Non so come esprimerti quanto io ti sia riconoscente… questo è un debito che non potrà mai essere saldato.”  
“Sciocchezze. Sarà saldato nel momento in cui il mio onorario verrà versato.”  
“Scommetto che non sei cinico nemmeno la metà di quanto ti piace sfoggiare.”  
“E io ti consiglio di lasciar stare le scommesse: non ci sei portato.”  
   
Drest non si fece impressionare da quel tono asciutto e dall’espressione severa, e non smise di sorridere.  
   
“È stato straordinario, quello che hai fatto. Per la prima volta… per la prima volta ho provato rimpianto per non aver mai sviluppato il mio potere. Anche se è poco, e non sarei mai stato in grado di….”  
“Non è poco quanto credi. È solo… sepolto.”  
“E tu pensi che sia possibile portarlo alla luce? Che io possa imparare a usarlo per realizzare qualcosa di davvero grande, e non solo per guadagnare quattro soldi ai tavoli d’azzardo?”  
“Forse. Non posso dare un vero giudizio, senza esaminarti a fondo. E in ogni caso, un conto sarebbe portarli alla luce, un altro riuscire ad addestrarli, e renderti in grado di controllarli in modo completo. Per quello ci vorrebbero anni.”  
“Anni?”  
“Anni di totale dedizione; di studio, lavoro e fatica.”  
Alle parole _lavoro e fatica_ , l’espressione di Drest si riempì di un tale sincero e profondo orrore, che Elhaz non poté trattenere una breve risata; subito ebbe in risposta un’espressione ferita.  
   
“È indelicato ridermi in faccia. Ci sono poche cose a questo mondo che mi spaventano, e tu ne hai appena nominate due senza alcun preavviso.”  
“Mi scuso. Ma se nonostante la paura vuoi approfondire l’argomento, sarò lieto di rispondere alle tue domande. Dopo aver messo qualcosa nello stomaco, però: sono stanco e ho dato fondo a molte energie.”  
   
Drest annuì, e fece strada; fuori dal palazzo, verso la sua taverna preferita.  
 

______________  
  


	34. Chapter 34

**Tenebra e Luce**  
Capitolo 34  
   
_______________  
   
   
Trahern aveva udito le parole di Drest, ma non aveva ritenuto importante rispondervi; era certo, d’altra parte, che il vecchio amico avrebbe capito benissimo anche il suo silenzio.  
Gli interessava solo Roshan, in quel momento; guardarlo, farlo proprio anche con gli occhi, e legare quel viso alla voce che conosceva così bene… alla pelle liscia che aveva tante volte accarezzato, alla morbidezza delle sue labbra e al calore della sua bocca.  
Dunque alzò la mano libera e con delicatezza gli accarezzò una guancia, arrossata e calda, seguì con un dito il contorno di un orecchio e scese lungo il collo, fino a tracciare poi il disegno della clavicola, sotto la camicia.  
Lasciò sulle sue labbra un bacio leggero, lambendole appena con la lingua quando esse si schiusero, senza distogliere gli occhi da quelli lucidi di Roshan. Un breve assaggio, che fosse con le dita o con la bocca, e la sensazione era proprio quella ormai impressa nei suoi sensi, indelebile, inconfondibile.  
Non era solo l’istinto, che gli avrebbe comunque permesso di riconoscere Roshan fra mille, pur senza averlo mai visto: lo ritrovava anche nel tatto, nel sapore… nel profumo che gli aveva sentito addosso, il profumo che tante volte aveva respirato stringendolo a sé.  
Era proprio lui: oltre la sua anima, tutti i suoi sensi lo riconoscevano. Solo uno mancava.  
   
“Roshan… non mi dici nulla?”  
   
Qualche lacrima traboccò dagli occhi di Roshan; le labbra gli tremarono, ma ancora non riuscì a trovare la voce. Alzò una mano e andò a sfiorare il volto di Trahern: il contorno dei suoi occhi, le palpebre, le ciglia. Una carezza così leggera da essere quasi evanescente, eppure intensa da far rabbrividire.  
   
“Puoi vedere? – riuscì a dire, in un sussurro – Davvero… mi vedi?”  
“Ti vedo, certo. Nei primi istanti, quando ho aperto gli occhi, era tutto sfocato… come guardare attraverso un vetro appannato. Ma è durato poco, la nebbia si è dissolta in fretta… e non mi pare di aver veduto in maniera tanto limpida.”  
   
Non si riferiva alla semplice vista, e si chiese se Roshan lo avesse inteso; il ragazzo era ancora così scosso da essere incapace persino di rivolgergli un sorriso.  
   
“Mi guardi come se fossi un fantasma uscito dal sepolcro – scherzò – Non sei felice per me?”  
“E me lo chiedi? Io...”  
   
Roshan si gettò fra le sue braccia, stringendosi a lui, il viso premuto contro la sua spalla.  
   
“... io quasi non riesco a rendermi conto di quello che sta succedendo. Ci avevo pensato, sì, a questo momento, a come sarebbe stato, ma ora che lo sto vivendo... non mi sembra vero.”  
“E invece è una realtà, ed è stata possibile grazie alla tua insistenza.”  
   
Gli accarezzò i capelli, e ancora volle legare la vista alle sensazioni che già conosceva bene: il bel colore castano alle ciocche lisce e morbide attraverso cui tante volte aveva passato le dita.  
Osservava la propria mano scorrere tra i capelli di Roshan quasi ipnotizzato; chi avesse sempre posseduto la vista forse non si sarebbe mai soffermato su qualcosa del genere... un gesto tanto semplice, banale. Eppure per lui era straordinario, uno spettacolo meraviglioso, impagabile.  
E c'era così tanto ancora, in Roshan, di cui doveva appropriarsi allo stesso modo; ogni lembo della sua pelle, ogni curva e spigolo del suo corpo... il piccolo neo che sapeva esserci sulla sua scapola destra, la lieve cicatrice sul fianco sinistro.  
   
“Smetti di nascondere il viso: ti voglio vedere.”  
“S-scusa... è strano... e stupido, lo so, ma mi sento come... in imbarazzo, credo.”  
“Ah, Roshan!”  
   
Con delicatezza Trahern lo staccò da sé quel tanto che bastava per guardarlo in viso.  
   
“In imbarazzo?”  
“Non proprio. Non esattamente. Forse sono solo troppo emozionato – lì si accigliò, e guardò Trahern quasi con rimprovero – Tu invece non lo sembri granché.”  
“Lo sono, molto più di quanto puoi immaginare; ma sono anche pessimo nel darlo a vedere. È una cosa di cui forse ti sarai già accorto.”  
“Non è vero. E anche se fosse, mi vai benissimo così.”  
   
Roshan cercò di riseppellirsi contro Trahern, ma lui glielo impedì; lo portò invece vicino alla finestra e aprì le tende, ripristinando la piena luce.  
   
“Non ho bisogno della penombra. Ecco, ora posso vedere davvero bene i tuoi occhi… _grigio scuro, con un po' di verde_ – ripeté le parole usate da Roshan tanti mesi prima – Avevo ragione, è un bel colore.”  
   
Roshan doveva essere ben oltre il _troppo emozionato_ , perché quelle semplici parole ebbero il potere di fargli versare nuove lacrime, mentre sorrideva; continuò a sorridere anche mentre le mani di Trahern si posavano sul suo viso, seguendone i lineamenti con attenzione, come quando non lo poteva vedere… e finì con il pensare alla prima volta in cui Trahern l’aveva toccato così, a quanto era stato intenso quel momento, e a ciò che aveva rappresentato per loro, e ancor di più gli venne da ridere e da piangere insieme.  
Di felicità, certo. Di troppa felicità, di troppa perfezione.  
   
“Sono noioso, vero, con questo toccarti. Temo che dovrai avere pazienza.”  
“Mi piace, questo tipo di noia… ma ora – guardò fuori dalla finestra – immagino che avrai voglia di uscire, e di rivedere il mondo, dopo tanto buio… Potremmo fare una passeggiata in città! Andiamo?”  
“No; tutto ciò che in questo momento mi interessa del mondo, ce l’ho davanti – inclinò la testa, aggrottando appena le sopracciglia – Anche se mi viene il sospetto che tu mi abbia appena preso in giro.”  
“Se mi avessi risposto _‘Oh, sì, usciamo!’_ ne avresti patito le orribili conseguenze. Abbiamo qualche ora per noi… voglio sfruttarne ogni secondo.”  
   
Roshan tornò a stringersi a lui, soddisfatto.  
   
“Allora mettiamo in buon uso la camera di cui Drest ci ha fatto gentile omaggio.”  
“Lo avevi criticato per la sua pensata, ma poi ne hai approfittato più di una volta.”  
“Certo, perché sarebbe stato scortese ignorare del tutto un dono.”  
“Ah, davvero? Solo per quello?”  
   
Trahern sorrise del tono comicamente scettico di Roshan, e dopo che il suo giovane innamorato ebbe espresso il proprio disappunto baciandogli il collo, si guardò in giro, dando finalmente un po’ d’attenzione all’ambiente che lo circondava. I muri chiari, dipinti di fresco, il loro contrasto con il pavimento di legno scuro, e i tappeti dai colori vivaci sopra di esso, che a giudicare dalla loro lavorazione dovevano provenire da Oltremare. Un’occhiata veloce anche a divani e poltrone e mobili, e a scaffali che erano un disordine di libri e di oggetti bizzarri raccolti dal proprietario nel corso degli anni, alcuni dei quali Trahern riconobbe come vinti nei giochi d’azzardo con i compagni d’arme, in Oltremare. Localizzò anche la statuetta in osso di una divinità indigena di quei luoghi; un idolo alto poco meno di una spanna, dall’espressione severa e inflessibile. Secondo l’antica religione dei locali, era uno degli dèi minori, un giudice il cui compito era, nell’aldilà, punire gli indolenti e i lavativi, caricandoli di compiti cento volte più faticosi di quelli che avevano scansato in vita.  
   
 _“Lascialo pure con me, lo convertirò alla mia scuola di pensiero.”_  
   
Era stata la sogghignante risposta di Drest al dono; Trahern non si sarebbe stupito se tale proposito fosse stato nel frattempo compiuto.  
Si voltò a guardare dalla finestra; una giornata piena di sole, cielo azzurro intenso, senza una nuvola. Se si fosse affacciato avrebbe potuto vedere giù, nella piazza; le persone, gli alberi, le carrozze… la vita, e i suoi colori. Ma, davvero, tutto ciò non era importante, poteva essere rimandato.  
   
“L’orientamento non mi aiuta, Roshan: qual è la porta della nostra camera?”  
“Vieni.”  
   
Roshan lo prese per mano, e lui si lasciò condurre. La stanza che Drest aveva riservato loro era piccola, ma Trahern lo sapeva già: ne aveva percorso il perimetro il giorno stesso in cui Drest l’aveva offerta… con Roshan accanto, che gli descriveva ogni particolare. E come sempre l’aveva fatto bene, tanto da fargli sembrare tutto familiare: la stufa di maiolica bianca, dalle decorazioni blu… nell’angolo opposto, il cassettone dai pomelli scolpiti, e su di esso due lumi a cristalli, dagli alti steli di vetro e dall’aria economica. Tra la stufa e il cassettone, una massiccia e vetusta sedia dalle imbottiture in cuoio, posizionata proprio sotto la finestra.  
E poi, naturalmente, il letto dall'alta spalliera, con i suoi essenziali intarsi geometrici.  
A prima vista poteva giudicarsi spoglia, quella camera: non c'erano oggetti ornamentali, quadri o tappeti, e nemmeno decorazioni sul soffitto, o un semplice mosaico in vetro a decorare la finestra... ma per lui era lo stesso accogliente, nella sua semplicità. Era un posto in cui lui e Roshan potevano sentirsi liberi e tranquilli, quindi come trovarla meno che confortevole? Era meravigliosa, per quel che lo riguardava.  
Strinse un po' più forte la mano di Roshan e lo tirò più vicino a sé, circondandolo con un braccio.  
   
“Hai ancora l’insensata paura che io possa fare a meno di te, ora che ci vedo?”  
“Io... beh, è passato troppo poco tempo, per rispondere a questa domanda – inclinò di lato la testa, esagerando un'espressione pensierosa - Dovresti pormela fra qualche settimana. O fra qualche mese.”  
“O fra cinquant'anni.”  
   
Lasciò la mano di Roshan, ma solo per sbottonargli la giubba, gli occhi fissi sui bottoni d'argento brunito, che lasciò poi scivolare a terra; poco dopo anche la camicia fece la stessa fine, cadendo ai loro piedi. Accarezzò la pelle nuda, liscia e delicata, e si soffermò sul cuore, lasciandovi la destra immobile.  
   
“Batte come se avessi appena terminato una corsa.”  
   
Scostò la mano, ma solo per chinarsi a baciarlo nello stesso punto, e da lì partire per esplorare il suo petto, con carezze e altri baci; con gli occhi aperti, per ammirare la sua pelle chiara… con gli occhi chiusi, per appropriarsene del tutto. Il suo sapore era quello che conosceva bene, il suo profumo, la carezza della mano di Roshan fra i suoi capelli. Chiuse le labbra su uno dei suoi capezzoli, mentre con il pollice accarezzava l’altro in piccoli circoli; ecco, anche il suono della voce di Roshan mentre pronunciava il suo nome in un sospiro era sempre quello che ben conosceva. E gli piaceva, lo amava, quel tono, ma era un altro quello che desiderava sentire, uno più denso di passione. Fece scorrere le mani lungo il busto, sui fianchi; le ricongiunse dietro la sua schiena, e mentre la percorreva con una carezza s’inginocchiò davanti a lui, lasciando lievi baci dal centro del suo petto fino all’ombelico.  
Guardò in su, verso Roshan, e la vista del suo volto lo colmò di emozioni che andavano ben oltre il desiderio e l’eccitazione; era forse il poter vedere la sua espressione a colpirlo tanto? Gli occhi ancora increduli fissi nei suoi, la bocca umida e socchiusa. Strinse la mani sui suoi fianchi e lo spinse contro lo stipite, qualche passo indietro, strappandogli un’esclamazione; sorrise, vedendolo inspirare bruscamente mentre gli slacciava i pantaloni.  
   
“Trahern… non… non così! Entriamo e chiudiamo la porta.”  
“Perché? Siamo soli.”  
“Ma se dovessero rientrare…”  
“Non rientreranno. Non hai sentito cos'ha detto Drest?”  
“Non credo di... averci prestato molta attenzione.”  
“Non rientreranno.”  
   
Ribadì Trahern, e con la guancia accarezzò Roshan da sopra la patta aperta con lenta insistenza. Lo teneva saldo per le anche, ma non lo stava bloccando a forza; se Roshan davvero avesse voluto avrebbe potuto scostarsi con facilità, e invece restava immobile a guardarlo.  
Le mani di Trahern si mossero, giù sulle cosce, e di nuovo su, spostandosi dietro, sulle natiche.  
   
“Ci sposteremo a letto, Roshan, ma prima lasciami fare – sorrise, con solo un pizzico d'impudenza – voglio ammirarti da ogni angolazione; la tua espressione, mentre... mi prendo cura di te. Quindi, anche tu, continua a guardarmi. ”  
   
E Trahern non gli tolse gli occhi dal viso, nell'abbassargli i pantaloni e l'intimo all'altezza delle ginocchia,  o nell'accarezzargli l'inguine e l'interno delle cosce; con le dita, prima, con la punta della lingua, poi. Soprattutto non li distolse mentre con la lingua si spostava, meticoloso, in territori ancor più sensibili; poter vedere l'espressione di Roshan mentre si tingeva d'eccitazione e d'imbarazzo era qualcosa che gli dava una sensazione erotica di un'intensità che non avrebbe mai creduto possibile.  
Il suo sapore, sentire in bocca il suo calore, la sua erezione che cresceva, erano altre sensazioni che conosceva bene; il movimento dei suoi fianchi, le sue dita fra i capelli, sulla nuca, erano cose familiari e amatissime, ma poterlo vedere... _vedere_ il suo petto alzarsi e abbassarsi in un respiro veloce, e non solo sentirlo! Vedere era come possederlo in un modo nuovo, in tutto e per tutto.  
Quando lo guardava dritto in viso, Roshan ricambiava il suo sguardo, ma non riusciva a sostenerlo a lungo: scostava gli occhi, voltava appena la testa, come se quel contatto così nuovo, per loro, fosse troppo da sostenere. Pochi secondi, poi tornava a guardarlo, rosso in viso; sulle sue labbra si disegnò infine un sorriso. Da quel momento Roshan non ebbe più bisogno di scostare lo sguardo; al contrario, sembrava non saziarsi di ciò che vedeva.  
Trahern continuò ancora per qualche minuto, fino a quando lo sentì troppo vicino all’apice, e poi si mise in piedi; fece per spingerlo verso il letto, ma si fermò rendendosi conto dell’impiccio che gli indumenti di Roshan, scesi alle caviglie, costituivano. Considerò l’idea di caricarsi il ragazzo in spalla e di depositarlo direttamente sul letto, ma poi preferì tornare a chinarsi, aiutandolo a sfilarsi i bassi stivaletti e i vestiti rimasti. Quando si raddrizzò, Roshan gli fu subito addosso per eliminare i suoi, di vestiti. Si godette passivamente quell’assalto e l’espressione febbrile di Roshan, lo osservava senza riuscire a trovare un confine fra la tenerezza e il desiderio che provava per lui. Uno dei bottoni metallici della sua giubba tintinnò per terra, strappato nella foga, poi l’indumento venne strattonato via, e lui finalmente si decise a collaborare alla propria svestizione.  
Nudi entrambi, Roshan lo baciò ancora, stringendosi contro di lui, con le mani aggrappate al suo petto, e le unghie che lo graffiavano. Trahern cercò di spostarsi verso il letto, ma venne fermato.  
   
“Aspetta. Aspetta.”  
   
Una richiesta urgente, quasi senza fiato; Roshan lo prese per il polso e lo condusse fino al cassettone. Aprì uno dei cassetti e ne tirò fuori un vasetto di vetro opalino, chiuso da un coperchio di lucido metallo. Piuttosto scioccamente non capì subito cosa fosse, ma lo riconobbe non appena Roshan glielo mise in mano, sorridendogli in un modo così… candidamente seducente da far sfumare i suoi propositi esplorare il suo corpo con lentezza. Lo avrebbe fatto, _poi_ , prendendosi tutto il tempo del mondo, ma in quel momento desiderava solo possederlo subito; sentì di averne bisogno, _davvero_ , e il desiderio fisico era solo uno dei motivi.  
Lo spinse contro il mobile, baciandolo, stringendolo per la nuca con una mano, mentre nell’altra continuava a tenere il vasetto; le braccia di Roshan intorno a sé, e poi una mano di lui che scendeva, s’infilava tra i loro corpi, prendeva i loro sessi e si muoveva lenta.  
   
“Ora possiamo andare.”  
   
Gli disse piano, contro le labbra. Non se l’aspettò, Roshan, quando lui lo fece bruscamente voltare contro il cassettone: ebbe una breve, soffocata esclamazione di sorpresa. Trahern accarezzò la sua schiena con una mano, su e giù; con l’indice circondò un paio di volte quel piccolo neo sulla scapola, a malapena avvertibile al tatto. Si chinò a baciarlo alla base del collo, scendendo lungo la spina dorsale, fino a metà schiena; ancora una volta ricongiungeva le impressioni che gli altri suoi sensi già conoscevano bene alla vista.  
Si raddrizzò e svitò il coperchio del vasetto; prelevò una buona dose dell’unguento che conteneva, ne percepì il profumo leggerissimo, che nella sua mente era strettamente legato alla passione, alla tenerezza, al desiderio… al corpo di Roshan.  
Lo stupore di Roshan si era subito sciolto in piacere; emise un lieve, soddisfatto mugolio, quando entrò in lui con due dita. Trahern gli baciò una spalla, e con i baci risalì verso il collo, poggiò le labbra sul rapido pulsare della carotide.  
Restò così, a tormentare in modi deliziosi il suo collo, mentre con le dita lo preparava, con tutta la calma di cui era capace, assicurandosi di dargli nel contempo tanto piacere da rubargli profondi sospiri; si prese qualche minuto, opponendosi all’urgenza avida di possederlo subito.  
Ma non poté resistere troppo a lungo a Roshan che si spingeva contro di lui, nella chiara preghiera a procedere oltre; estrasse le dita e prese una piccola quantità di unguento anche per sé, e allora sì, lasciò che l'istinto dominasse. Roshan ansimò, mentre lo penetrava; gettò indietro la testa, contro di lui, lo cercò con una mano, portandola al retro del suo collo, accarezzandolo, aggrappandosi, infilandogli le dita tra i capelli, afferrandoli e tirandoli.  
Anche mentre stavano così, immobili, la schiena di Roshan premuta contro il suo petto, Trahern osservava il profilo del suo volto, impadronendosi di ogni particolare, marchiandolo a fuoco nella memoria; se anche quel miracolo fosse durato poco, se quella maledizione non fosse stata del tutto estirpata e la sua vista fosse stata inghiottita di nuovo dal buio, lui avrebbe potuto custodire per sempre il ricordo del volto di Roshan, del suo volto perso nel piacere, e nell'amore. Continuò a guardarlo, mentre si muoveva lento, facendo proprio ogni cambiamento d'espressione, il tremare delle ciglia degli occhi chiusi, il lieve velo di sudore sulle sue tempie; quando Roshan socchiuse gli occhi, gli appartenne anche il loro luccichio, e il sorriso che lo accompagnò.  
Quello sguardo, quel sorriso languido, erano una preghiera a cui Trahern obbedì subito: i suoi affondi si fecero più veloci, più energici, abbandonato ogni controllo per seguire solo passione.  
Si piegarono contro il mobile cui prima erano solo accostati, le braccia di Roshan vi si appoggiarono, le mani contratte si muovevano come in cerca di qualcosa sotto la superficie del legno; teneva una guancia appoggiata contro il piano del mobile, e i suoi occhi erano ancora socchiusi, ma il sorriso era sfumato in un'espressione  sensuale. Era irresistibile per Trahern vederlo così: lo portava a usare più irruenza del solito, forse anche troppa; i due lumi sul cassettone sobbalzavano, tremavano vistosamente a ogni violento colpo che i loro corpi infliggevano al mobile. Uno dei due, anzi, giunse a una fine prematura schiantandosi sul pavimento, quando Roshan, con flebile grido di piacere, fece scattare il braccio in un gesto brusco. Lui sembrò non essersi nemmeno reso conto della cosa, mentre Trahern ne sorrise, compiaciuto di tanto trasporto, e dai gemiti singhiozzanti che accompagnavano ogni sua spinta; fu un po' contrariato, però, dal fatto che Roshan avesse cambiato posizione, puntando la fronte contro il legno, impedendogli così di guardarlo in viso.  
Trahern gettò un'occhiata alle proprie spalle: il letto era solo a pochi passi dietro di loro, pronto ad accoglierli.  
   
“Perché?”  
   
Gli chiese Roshan, pochi secondi appena dopo che lui si fu fermato, col respiro pesante e la voce arrochita; anche ciò lo compiacque.  
   
“Solo un piccolo spostamento – si staccò da lui, lo accarezzò lì dove era stato schiacciato contro il bordo del cassettone – starai più comodo.”  
   
Un momento dopo erano sul letto, le lenzuola in tutta fretta gettate da parte. Trahern, inginocchiato fra le sue gambe, ancora una volta si prese il personale piacere di guardare Roshan; in attesa di lui, la pelle arrossata, specie lì dove era stato ripetutamente schiacciato contro il mobile, l'erezione piena.  
C'era di nuovo quell'adorabile e incongrua timidezza sul suo volto... forse doveva sentirsi più nudo ed esposto che mai, sotto un tale, avido esame. Ma nonostante ci fosse innegabile imbarazzo sul suo viso, era molta di più l'eccitazione, la lusinga: non distolse più lo sguardo dal volto di Trahern, si prestò felice al suo esame, e tese le braccia verso di lui, invitandolo a riprendere ciò che avevano interrotto.  
Trahern fu di nuovo dentro in lui, questa volta guardandolo dritto in viso, e sentì ancor più forte l'amore che provava, e il possesso; un sentimento viscerale, quasi violento, quasi straziante.  
Entrò fino in fondo, lo baciò, cominciò a muoversi con un’urgenza violenta, e sentì le gambe di Roshan stringerglisi contro, le sue mani che gli si aggrappavano alla schiena, con forza, e il corpo di lui che si muoveva in armonia con il suo... quelle erano sensazioni che conosceva bene, che ormai facevano parte di lui ancor più del suo stesso sangue, e anch'esse ora si fondevano con la vista, col volto di Roshan stravolto dal piacere, e il suono della sua voce con i suoi gemiti spezzati.  
   
 _Non saprei spiegare cosa si prova, a chi ha potuto sempre vedere la persona che ama._  
   
Pensò Trahern.  
Poi smise di pensare, e lasciò che a comandare fossero solo i sensi.  
   
***  
   
Il quieto languore dopo l'orgasmo, l'appagamento pigro e delizioso, così intimo. Roshan stava steso su un fianco, stretto a Trahern, la testa appoggiata accanto alla sua, sullo stesso cuscino; sorrideva, mentre Trahern teneva una sua mano davanti al viso, studiandola, rigirandola, ammirandola come fosse un’opera d’arte unica e inestimabile, anziché una semplice mano, con un evidente callo da scrittura sul dito medio.   
   
“Ti piacerebbe se andassimo via per qualche settimana, Roshan? A causa dei miei impegni con l’Assemblea non potremmo certo prenderci il tempo per un lungo viaggio in terre lontane, ma mi piacerebbe rivedere certi posti qui vicino che mi sono cari… e tu dovrai essere con me.”  
“Certo che ci sarò. Appena tu vorrai.”  
“Sarà il pensiero che mi sosterrà nel tedio di tutte le visite, le chiacchiere, le domande e le congratulazioni che dovrò sopportare, non appena si diffonderà la notizia che sono tornato a vedere.”  
“Non sarà così male.”  
“E mio padre senz’altro vorrà tenere un ricevimento! Sarà terribile… dovrò convincerlo ad accantonare l’idea.”  
“Parli di feste e ricevimenti come se per te fossero peggio di una guerra.”  
“Lo sono! La preferisco di gran lunga!”  
“Ma quando poi ti ci trovi in mezzo, sei un eccellente padrone di casa e un affascinante conversatore.”  
“Perché è mio dovere – Trahern gli baciò la mano, poi vi intrecciò le proprie dita e se la tenne sul petto – e quindi mi ci presto al meglio. Ciò non toglie che sarei felice di liberarmi dell’incombenza.”  
“Forse, per lasciarti intatta la gioia di quest’occasione, il dezar non ti costringerà all’orribile esperienza di essere di nuovo al centro di una festa.”  
“Lo voglio sperare.”  
“Farà come gli chiederai, sarà troppo felice per andare contro la tua volontà… e lo saranno anche i tuoi fratelli. Vedrai che tutti…”  
   
La voce di Roshan, in quelle ultime frasi, aveva preso un’inclinazione pericolosamente emotiva, e Trahern s’affrettò al salvataggio, con un bacio.  
   
“Che c’è, così all’improvviso? Mi sembrava che non ci fosse nulla di troppo sentimentale, nella nostra chiacchierata.”  
“È stato solo un momento. Sono ancora un po’ scosso, e mi sembra tutto così bello; pensavo a com’eri arrabbiato e cupo quando tornasti a casa privo della vista, e a come sei ora. Pensavo a quante cose ancora cambieranno…”  
“Alcune resteranno tali e quali. Per esempio, vorrei che qualche volta tu continuassi a leggere per me.”  
   
Roshan annuì in silenzio, la testa poggiata sulla spalla di Trahern, un suo braccio a circondarlo. Restarono così, quieti, per un po’, e poi furono di nuovo baci, e toccamenti pigri, corpi che si strusciavano l’uno contro l’altro che finirono con lo svegliare il desiderio reciproco: le carezze innocenti divennero un cercarsi appassionato, e il cercarsi divenne una necessità cui era impossibile resistere. E perché mai avrebbero dovuto farlo, poi? Ogni istante a loro disposizione era prezioso, rubato al tempo e alla necessità di mantenere le apparenze. Era un bisogno del quale il desiderio carnale, l’eccitazione e il piacere, per quanto grandi, costituivano solo una piccola parte.  
Trahern si alzò sui gomiti quel tanto che bastava per guardare meglio verso il cassettone; lì, sul ripiano, era rimasto il contenitore dell’unguento. Scostò Roshan da sé e andò a prenderlo; questione di secondi e fu di nuovo sul letto, con le mani e la bocca di Roshan addosso. Il ragazzo era impaziente, i suoi baci affamati e la carezze bramose; gli si mise a cavalcioni e, senza interrompere il bacio, gli prese il vasetto dalle mani.  
   
“Fai tu o faccio io?”  
   
Chiese, contro la sua bocca, forse senza rendersi conto di quanto eccitante suonasse la sua voce in quel momento; Trahern lo prese per i fianchi e sorrise. Si sarebbe mai stancato di guardarlo? Ne dubitava. Né di guardarlo, né di sentirlo usare quella voce.  
   
“Fai tu. Ma non come hai in mente.”  
“In che senso?”  
“Nel senso che ti voglio dentro di me.”  
   
Roshan si bloccò nell’atto di aprire il contenitore. Guardò Trahern a bocca aperta, mentre il viso gli arrossiva in modo tanto violento e repentino da risultare comico; la sua erezione si fece ancor più attenta.  
   
“Non… non l’abbiamo mai fatto, così.”  
“Lo so. È ora di porre rimedio a quest’imperdonabile mancanza, non credi?”  
“Sai che non ho mai… certo che lo sai, tu sei l’unico che io abbia mai avuto. Voglio dire, non sarò un granché! Ho paura di… di durare poco e non darti piacere, di deluderti. Perché ora sono troppo eccitato, e…”  
“Non essere sciocco; è una cosa normalissima, quella che ti sto chiedendo.”  
“Sì, ma sono nervoso lo stesso, per me è la prima volta!”  
“Iniziare dalla seconda non si può – gli prese il volto tra le mani – Perché mai dovresti deludermi? In cosa? Dici di aver paura di durare poco, di non darmi piacere: pensi che sia questo ciò di cui più m’importa, adesso?”  
“Io…”  
“Ciò che voglio, prima di tutto, è sentirmi ancor più unito a te, nell’unico modo che ci manca. E sarà magnifico, comunque vada – sorrise, alzando un sopracciglio – e visto che hai me come esempio da seguire, può andare solo benissimo.”  
“Quanta modestia!”  
“Quando sono coinvolti un buon maestro e un ottimo allievo, la modestia non trova posto. Roshan… sono passati molti anni dall’ultima volta in cui sono stato passivo; avevo la tua età, e più che un gran coinvolgimento sentimentale c’era curiosità, voglia di sperimentare. Ma ora è molto diverso. Capisci, vero?”  
“Se è… se è passato così tanto tempo dall’ultima volta, non dev’esserti piaciuto molto.”  
“Non è per quello. Non esattamente. È che… mi faceva sentire troppo vulnerabile, non del tutto padrone della situazione, ecco cosa non mi piaceva. E così, dopo quelle prime volte, lo evitai sempre. Ma ora lo voglio, con te. Intensamente. E adesso.”  
   
Roshan sorrideva; era ancora rosso in viso, ma l’agitazione di poco prima sembrava essere sparita dalla sua espressione. Gli era facile credere alle ragioni di Trahern; conoscendolo, non se ne sarebbe aspettate altre. Che desiderasse rinunciare ad avere il controllo, per lui così importante, era un’ulteriore dichiarazione d’amore, di fiducia e appartenenza, che lo rendeva molto più che semplicemente _felice_. Trahern gli posò una mano sulla guancia, passò il pollice sulla sua bocca, accarezzando il suo sorriso.  
   
“In questi mesi tu non lo hai mai desiderato, Roshan?”  
“Io ti desidero, e basta. Mi è sempre piaciuto che fossi tu a possedermi, ogni volta: mi fa sentire voluto, e amato… e il piacere che mi fai provare è così grande! Volevo solo che succedesse il più spesso possibile, _non sogghignare!_ , e trovavo tutto perfetto così com’era, non avevo bisogno d’altro. Però adesso…”  
   
Non usò le parole: si sporse a baciare Trahern con un impeto affamato molto più efficace per esprimere ciò che provava. Trahern rispondeva al bacio con trasporto, lasciando però che fosse lui a dominarlo.  
Roshan si sentiva bruciare; quando si separarono, con il respiro affannato, il cuore gli batteva impazzito, e non c’era verso di convincere quel muscolo troppo emotivo che, come gli aveva detto Trahern, ciò che stavano per fare era normale, comune a ogni coppia: una prima volta restava sempre una prima volta, e quando di mezzo c’erano sentimenti così forti non esisteva rassicurazione che potesse quietarlo.  
Ma era un’agitazione bella, euforica; gli piaceva sentirsene pervaso… non più nervosismo, ma solo pura emozione.  
Le mani gli tremavano un po’, mentre apriva il vasetto dell’unguento, ma fu solo un momento, e riuscì a controllarle; usò un po’ della sostanza su di sé, e poi si dedicò a Trahern. Era stretto, pensò Roshan, ma se così tanto tempo era passato dall’ultima volta era ovvio che lo fosse; però era anche rilassato, non teso come lo era stato lui, almeno all’inizio, la loro prima volta. Con le dita imitò i movimenti che Trahern aveva fatto allora e alzò lo sguardo per guardarlo in viso, in cerca di segni di fastidio; invece gli sorrise, e nei suoi occhi… nei suoi occhi c’era così tanta luce, calore e desiderio, che Roshan sentì uno sfarfallio allo stomaco, un calore formicolante sul retro del collo e sulla nuca.  
Non avrebbe mai immaginato che potesse fare così tanta differenza, vedere un’espressione del genere negli occhi di Trahern, prima così inanimati; lo faceva sentire più che mai nudo, esposto... ma anche pieno di potere, in quel momento.  
C’era anche un chiaro invito, in quegli occhi, e Roshan lo colse; si posizionò meglio fra le gambe di Trahern e strinse una mano sul bacino di lui che gli si offriva, mentre con l’altra afferrò una natica soda. Cominciò a spingersi lentamente dentro di lui, e la sensazione di calore che lo avviluppò gli rubò per un momento il fiato; si fermò a metà, udendo il brusco e profondo inspirare dell’altro. Fu solo un attimo, e poi Trahern stesso si mosse contro di lui.  
   
“Continua – lo incitò – Mi piace.”  
   
Ubbidì, continuando fino in fondo, e restò di nuovo immobile, a godersi quella sensazione nuova, diversa dall’essere stretto dalla mano di Trahern, o nella sua bocca. Si sporse verso Trahern e scambiò con lui un bacio avido, con le mani di lui che gli tenevano il viso, e le gambe che gli si serravano intorno.  
   
“È bello.”  
   
Sussurrò, dopo, sulle labbra di lui. Si tirò indietro quasi del tutto, lentamente, e si fece di nuovo avanti, e ancora restò immobile, catturato da quella sensazione e dal respiro veloce di Trahern; ripeté il movimento, sempre cauto, e si sentì sommerso da un’ondata di calore, dal desiderio impaziente di avere di più. Vi si arrese, lasciò che fosse l’istinto a guidarlo; si tirò di nuovo indietro, brusco, e i suoi affondi si fecero più rapidi, più potenti e sicuri… possessivi.  
Nelle orecchie gli rimbombava il suo stesso cuore, sentiva la propria voce chiamare, spezzata, il nome di Trahern, e sentiva il respiro affannato di lui, e i gemiti rochi, di gola, e vedeva il suo corpo teso, il leggero velo di sudore sulla sua pelle e gli occhi accesi di sfacciato piacere.  
Roshan gemette, sentendo una vertigine, e il sangue bollente; non pensò, il suo corpo agì in automatico quando alzò le gambe di Trahern, sollevandogli di più il bacino, per potersi puntare ancor più contro di lui, con più forza, con più peso, ancor più dentro di lui. Trahern emise un lamento basso e prolungato, che lamento in realtà non era, e gettò indietro la testa, il petto che si alzava e abbassava veloce, senza controllo. Roshan non riusciva a togliergli gli occhi di dosso, non riusciva ad avere pensieri coerenti, nella sua mente sapeva ripetersi soltanto _‘è bello, bello_ ’… vedere Trahern così, e quello che stavano facendo, e il perché lo stavano facendo.  
Continuò le sue spinte, ormai frenetico, consapevole di non potersi trattenere ancora a lungo; con una mano prese l’erezione di Trahern, già allo spasmo, con l’intenzione di accompagnare quegli ultimi momenti con carezze decise, ma gli bastò stringerla perché il piacere traboccasse, e Trahern con un tremito si tendesse ancor di più, inarcando la schiena, con il seme che gli si spargeva sul petto.  
Negli ultimi affondi, il contrarsi dei muscoli interni di Trahern serrarono Roshan in una morsa improvvisa che lo spinse in un orgasmo violento, che travolse i suoi sensi e per qualche istante li obnubilò tutti, sopraffatti dal piacere. Teso anche lui, fino a tremare, incapace di respirare, di emettere suono oltre a un’esclamazione strozzata. C’era una grande forza nel suo corpo, in quel momento: un’energia bruciante, vitale, che però svanì insieme agli ultimi sussulti di piacere. I muscoli gli si sciolsero, una dolce spossatezza s’insinuò in lui; per un po’ ancora restò come si trovava, a riprendere il controllo del proprio respiro, a lasciare che il cuore gli si quietasse, e poi, lento lasciò scivolare le gambe di Trahern sul materasso, accompagnandole con una carezza. Controvoglia uscì dal corpo di Trahern, e si distese su di lui, poggiandogli la testa in petto; gli si strinse contro, e chiuse gli occhi, quando sentì la mano di lui cominciare ad accarezzargli i capelli, mentre con l’altro braccio gli cingeva le spalle.  
Sospirò appagato, crogiolandosi in quella languida sensazione di pace.  
   
“Voglio continuare a stare qui, Trahern.”  
“Possiamo. Abbiamo ancora tempo.”  
“E voglio… voglio rifarlo, in tutti e due i modi! Voglio averti ancora, e ti voglio di nuovo dentro di me.”  
“Ah, amore mio – il tono era divertito – tu sei animato dall’instancabile vigore della giovinezza, ma io ho una certa età, ormai.”  
Roshan sbuffò e si fece un po’ più su, perché si potessero trovare faccia a faccia.  
“Oh, zitto! Tu sei nel pieno della forza, della bellezza e dell’esperienza, e io mi voglio approfittare di tutto.”  
“Non si è mai nel pieno dell’esperienza, quella si continua ad accumulare… come mi è appena capitato: sapevo che mi sarebbe piaciuto, lasciarti padrone di tutto. Ma solo con te poteva essere così.”  
   
Forse furono quelle parole, o il modo in cui Trahern lo stava guardando, ma per l’ennesima volta Roshan si sentì arrossire; avrebbe voluto avere più controllo sulle proprie emozioni e reazioni, ma dal sorriso di Trahern capiva che a lui quell’aspetto piaceva. Si rimise giù, poggiando la testa nell’incavo del suo collo, pensando che forse, allora, poteva imparare ad amare quel lato di sé.  
  
 ____________________   
   
 


	35. Chapter 35

  
**Tenebra e Luce**  
   
Capitolo 35  
   
________________  
   
   
Era ormai l’imbrunire quando Roshan e Trahern salirono le scale verso la mansarda; bussarono alla porta chiusa, e nel giro di un attimo Trahern si trovò stretto nell’abbraccio di Drest, senza alcun preavviso, ancora sulla soglia, tanto che, colto di sorpresa, all’inizio riuscì solo a restare immobile. Dopo qualche secondo ricambiò con una stretta accompagnata da qualche virilmente distaccata pacca sulla schiena, e da un’espressione divertita.  
   
“Ho capito il concetto, Drest; può bastare.”  
   
Quello annuì entusiasta, ma non mollò la presa. Al di sopra della spalla dell’amico, Trahern vide che lo stregone li osservava.  
   
“Si direbbe che il suo sia un vizio.”  
   
Commentò Elhaz, asciutto, al che Drest si voltò verso di lui, limitandosi a trattenere Trahern con un braccio sulle spalle.  
   
“Voi due siete dei gran campioni di sensibilità. Così cordiali e affabili, riuscite davvero a far sentire benvoluto chiunque. Se non si fosse capito, il mio era sarcasmo.”  
“Finiscila! Accontentati di sapere che sono felice di vedere _persino_ la tua faccia.”  
“Elhaz, la cecità l’hai risolta – fece Drest – Adesso potresti fare qualcosa per sostituirla con il mutismo?”  
“Posso ridurre te alla sordità, se vuoi.”  
   
Trahern, sorridendo, si diresse verso Elhaz.  
   
“Approvo l’idea, ma ciò non gli impedirebbe di parlare a vanvera.”  
“Non è un problema, posso sistemare entrambe le faccende.”  
   
Stando al gioco, in altre circostanze, Drest avrebbe dato una risposta pungente; vista la situazione, invece, tacque, lasciando che i due si parlassero. Guardò Roshan, che aveva l’espressione più felice che si potesse immaginare; non si trattava semplicemente del suo sorriso, ma di qualcosa nel suo volto, nella luce dei suoi occhi. La gioia, l’appagamento, l’orgoglio e la devozione; capì che la felicità che lui stava provando non era che una piccola frazione di quella di Roshan.  
Trahern, invece, osservò Elhaz con attenzione: anche con lui sentiva il bisogno, non certo prepotente come quello nei confronti di Roshan, di associare la voce che aveva udito a un volto. Colpivano i lunghi capelli biondi che gli ricadevano sulle spalle, e gli occhi grigioazzurri, intensi, che brillavano d’orgoglio per l’opera compiuta. Il sorriso sulle sue labbra arcuava appena gli angoli della bocca, ma riusciva lo stesso a essere luminoso e cordiale. Trahern non credeva fosse possibile apparire al tempo stesso alteri e modesti, ma tale era l’impressione che riceveva, guardando lo stregone. Gli tese la mano, ed Elhaz l’accettò; si scambiarono una stretta salda, decisa.  
   
“Non sono in grado, né forse lo sarò mai, di trovare le parole per ringraziarvi.”  
“Non sono necessarie, dezareyn; comprendo lo stesso ciò che intendete.”  
“Vorrei comunque essere in grado di esprimerlo. Mi avete restituito qualcosa che ritenevo perduto per sempre; qualcosa alla cui perdita mi ero rassegnato, senza averlo mai accettato.”  
“È stata una sfida interessante, per me. Un giorno forse mi racconterete perché quel theilan ce l'aveva tanto con voi da progettare una vendetta che si protraesse per l'intera durata della vostra esistenza.”  
“Ve lo racconterò un giorno, ma è una storia più ordinaria di quel che si può pensare: mi odiava perché ostacolavo i suoi crimini disgustosi, e gli rendevo la vita difficile. E per averlo umiliato pubblicamente in alcune occasioni.”   
“Non ce la faccio a sentirvi parlare in maniera tanto formale – s’intromise Drest – che ne dite di passare a un registro meno cerimonioso?”  
   
I due guardarono il comune amico e poi tornarono a rivolgersi l’uno all’altro.  
   
“Non ho nulla in contrario, dezareyn.”  
“Nemmeno io. Quindi è soltanto Trahern: mettiamo da parte i titoli.”  
   
Elhaz annuì; provava una sensazione che non sapeva spiegarsi. Forse era dovuto semplicemente al fatto che si trattava della prima volta, da quando aveva abbandonato Harkwald, che operava una guarigione. Più che una normale guarigione, anzi: il contatto fra lui e il suo paziente era stato ravvicinato e profondo, forse a ciò era dovuta l’impressione che provava. Poi c’era la soddisfazione per il risultato ottenuto, e lo strano calore nel vedere la felicità e la commozione quando Trahern e il suo compagno si erano potuti guardare negli occhi per la prima volta. Anche l’abbraccio di Drest gli aveva dato qualcosa di molto simile alla felicità, e aveva sentito la sua gioia come fosse appartenuta anche a lui stesso… come se _lui stesso_ si stesse rallegrando per la guarigione di un amico. Era un sentimento ben diverso dal solo compiacimento professionale: più profondo, più completo, in grado di alleggerire il cuore.  
Eppure era anche troppo intimo, troppo luminoso, per lui; era qualcosa che metteva allo scoperto troppa anima.  
Forse, in verità, si trovava più a suo agio nello sterile orgoglio che nasceva dai suoi successi come morvan.  
   
***  
   
La carrozza a nolo si dirigeva verso il castello; i suoi quattro occupanti erano silenziosi, ma si trattava di un tacere rilassato e contento, che non pesava a nessuno. Era ormai il tramonto, e Trahern guardava dal finestrino i colori accesi del cielo: il violetto, il rosso, il dorato, che sfumavano l’uno nell’altro e incendiavano impalpabili nubi sfilacciate. Osservava lo spettacolo e sorrideva senza nemmeno rendersene conto; avrebbe prestato più attenzione a ogni tramonto, da quel giorno in avanti, pensò. Avrebbe prestato più attenzione a ogni cosa che aveva sempre dato per scontata, e con ciò non si riferiva soltanto a ciò che era possibile vedere con gli occhi.  
Roshan, al suo fianco, con altrettanta attenzione e con un simile sorriso osservava lui; quel subdolo timore che, una volta tornato a vedere, Trahern lo avrebbe accantonato, era svanito. Adesso anche lui, ripensandoci, riusciva a capire davvero quanto quella paura fosse stata stupida… e _offensiva_ , come l’aveva definita Trahern. L’unica nota un po’ malinconica nel suo umore era data dal fatto che, una volta arrivati a casa, avrebbe dovuto dividere Trahern con il resto della famiglia, mentre lui avrebbe desiderato un po’ di tempo ancora per loro due soltanto. Ma quello ci sarebbe stato, gli era stato promesso.  
Drest all’apparenza sonnecchiava, ma era ben sveglio, e con un mezzo sorriso che sembrava non volersene più andare dalla sua faccia.  
Elhaz si chiedeva come avesse potuto lasciarsi convincere ad andare al castello insieme a loro; il suo lavoro era finito, ciò che ora restava riguardava soltanto Trahern e la sua famiglia. Il dezar avrebbe voluto conoscere la persona che era stata in grado di restituire la vista a suo figlio, avevano detto, e in ogni caso Trahern desiderava che fosse suo ospite; nell’invitarlo, il tono del giovane nobile era stato quanto di più cortese si potesse immaginare, ma in esso c’era anche un nucleo d’acciaio che aveva, forse nemmeno consciamente, l’inclinazione dell’ordine.  
Elhaz non prendeva ordini da nessuno, ma in fondo non gli era dispiaciuto accettare: era probabilmente l’ultima volta in cui sarebbe stato accolto e festeggiato per un lavoro ben svolto… non erano occasioni da morvan, quelle. In più, i dezar Hadenlor erano un’importante e potente casato: essere in buoni rapporti con loro avrebbe potuto portare dei vantaggi. Forse, persino, un giorno avrebbero potuto richiedergli servigi a lui più consoni.  
   
Quasi giunti a destinazione, Trahern strinse Roshan per un polso.  
   
“Porgimi il braccio come sempre, una volta arrivati.”  
   
Roshan lo guardò sorpreso, e lui sorrise.  
   
“Questa è l’ultima occasione che ho per camminare al tuo braccio, almeno fra queste mura, e non ho intenzione di lasciarmela sfuggire.”  
   
Roshan represse la sottile fitta di tristezza che quella frase gli provocò, e pensò invece a quanto in più Trahern avrebbe guadagnato; rinunciare a certi piccoli contatti era una piccolo prezzo da pagare, in confronto alla pienezza di vita che avrebbe ritrovato. La richiesta di Trahern, inoltre, lo portò a una conclusione che lo fece sorridere.  
   
“Vuoi presentarti alla tua famiglia come se ancora non vedessi?”  
“E poi sorprenderli in qualche modo, sì. Sarà più spiritoso che dare loro la buona notizia in modo serio e composto.”  
“Se non ti conoscessi, direi che vuoi usare l’umorismo per creare un distacco fra te e le tue emozioni in un momento così importante… ma poiché il tuo autocontrollo in questo campo è persino eccessivo, credo invece che tu ti diverta a essere un po’ maligno.”  
“Maligno? Io avrei usato un’altra definizione.”  
   
S’intromise Drest, placido; inarcò le sopracciglia soddisfatto quando la coppia lo guardò, felice del buonumore sui loro volti, ma soprattutto felice che Trahern potesse vedere quello sul suo.  
   
“In qualunque modo tu voglia procedere, vecchio mio, credo sia una questione troppo personale perché Elhaz e io vi assistiamo; è preferibile un po' d'intimità familiare, non trovi?”  
“Era ciò che già pensavo.”  
   
Se durante tutto il tragitto Trahern aveva guardato dal finestrino, una volta giunto nei pressi del castello infilò la testa fuori da esso, guardando il maestoso edificio candido con il cuore che rimbombava in petto. Ricordava ciò che Roshan gli aveva detto, sulla prima volta in cui vi si era trovato davanti, sull’impressione che gli aveva fatto, e pensò di riuscire davvero a capirla.    
Il castello era casa sua, era stato abituato a esso da sempre: alla sua grandezza, alla bellezza, al candore immacolato delle mura merlate, e l’abitudine uccide lo stupore. Ora, dopo tanti anni, dopo aver perso la speranza di rivederlo, gli appariva splendido; meraviglioso, incendiato dalla luce rossastra del tramonto. Pensò che lo avrebbe visto anche nelle mattine brumose, e in quelle di luce rosata… contro il cielo notturno e contro quello in tempesta, e pensò che gli sarebbe sempre sembrato altrettanto magnifico.  
   
Fu difficile per Trahern, durante il percorso, tenere lo sguardo fisso e indifferente, davanti a sé; provava il desiderio di guardarsi in giro, per le stanze e i corridoi che non vedeva dal tempo della partenza per la guerra. Casa…  avrebbe voluto riempirsene gli occhi, fermarsi a osservare ogni particolare, anche il più banale. Studiare quadri, intarsi, statue e lumi, soffitti e tappeti; e i volti dei domestici che incrociavano, dei segretari e degli ospiti che vivevano al castello.  
E gli specchi! Quanto era difficile passarvi davanti senza lanciarvi almeno un’occhiata. Si era guardato, a casa di Drest; aveva studiato il proprio nudo riflesso con Roshan accanto, che sorrideva radioso stringendosi a lui. Per qualche bizzarro istante, all’inizio, quasi non si era riconosciuto, e poi… certo, quel viso familiare era il suo. Un anno di cecità, e quasi aveva dimenticato il proprio volto… un anno, che era sembrato lungo cento volte tanto.  
Nonostante tutto aveva perso in fretta interesse alla propria figura soltanto, e si era guardato insieme a Roshan; gli era piaciuta così tanto quell’immagine, che ora desiderava rubarne ancora qualche occhiata di sfuggita.  
Appena fossero stati soli, pensò, quella notte, e si trovò a desiderare che fosse già quel momento, che le ore potessero svanire in un battere di palpebre. Formulare un tale pensiero lo fece sentire in colpa verso la propria famiglia; era egoista da parte sua, eppure… eppure avrebbe sacrificato così tanto all’onore del casato, che si sentiva in diritto di esserlo, finché poteva. Senza quasi rendersene conto strinse più forte il braccio di Roshan, forse troppo.  
   
“Che c’è?”  
“Niente. Scusa, ero sovrappensiero.”  
   
Roshan inclinò brevemente la testa, fino a toccare per qualche secondo la sua spalla; un gesto breve e semplice, eppure tanto intimo e pieno di comprensione da far tremare entrambi.  
Proseguirono in silenzio, fino al salotto dove si trovava il dezar; Roshan bussò, ottenendo subito il permesso di entrare. Lui e Trahern si scambiarono uno sguardo e un sorriso, e si fecero avanti.  
   
~°~  
   
Il dezar non era solo: seduto di fronte a lui, dall’altra parte della scacchiera ottagonale, pensierosamente intento a rigirarsi una pedina conquistata tra le dita, stava Jaldon. Entrambi si voltarono, salutandoli; quasi subito Jaldon tornò a fissare il gioco, ma lo sguardo del dezar restò fermo su di loro, intenso, attento, e quasi... malinconico. Trahern si sforzò di non incrociare i suoi occhi, troppo alto il rischio di venire scoperto immediatamente, senza nemmeno potersi divertire un po’, e tenne le pupille fisse davanti a sé, immobili.  
   
“Oh, traktir! – esclamò Roshan; non era più necessario che lo informasse di ciò che stava accadendo intorno a loro, ma era ciò che normalmente avrebbe fatto, ciò che ci si aspettava da lui – Speriamo di non aver disturbato la vostra concentrazione.”  
   
Trahern cercò di tenere fuori dal proprio volto l’emozione, e di porre un limite al sorriso che avrebbe voluto allargarsi sulle sue labbra. Continuò a tenere il braccio di Roshan mentre si dirigevano verso il tavolo da gioco, atteggiandosi alla più perfetta normalità.  
Gli era sempre più difficile non fissare i due uomini apertamente, dritti in faccia, ma poté farlo con tutta tranquillità quando anche suo padre riportò la propria attenzione sulle pedine. Dopo così tanti anni, gli dava una strana sensazione rivedere i loro visi; al tempo stesso era come se non fosse passato un giorno, e fossero trascorsi interi secoli. Come se tutto fosse identico a com’era, ma anche diverso.  
Non si trattava solo di un’impressione generale e inafferrabile: gli sembrava più concreta che mai, osservando i due uomini con calma.  
Tra i capelli di suo padre spiccava del grigio che non c’era stato, ai tempi della sua partenza, e aveva rughe sottili agli angoli degli occhi, evidenziate dall’espressione meditabonda nello studio della scacchiera. Trahern provò un sentimento così profondo che per un istante gli chiuse la gola; si sentì quasi più felice per lui, per i sensi di colpa che la sua guarigione avrebbe cancellato, che per se stesso.  
Guardò con affetto anche Jaldon; canuto e spigoloso, aveva la stessa aria austera di sempre, che lo faceva apparire molto più severo di quanto fosse in realtà.  
   
“State giocando da molto?”  
   
Domandò.  
   
“Da un paio d’ore, e se continua così ne giocheremo almeno altrettante.”  
   
Rispose Engath, massaggiandosi pensieroso il mento.  
   
“Siete in stallo?”  
“Già. Temo che nessuno di noi due abbia espresso, finora, grandi guizzi d’ingegno strategico.”  
“Io non riesco nemmeno più a ricordare, di quando dimostravamo ingegno strategico.”  
Si lamentò Jaldon, e Trahern sorrise.  
“Giocate insieme da troppi anni… probabilmente vi siete tanto influenzati e assimilati l’un l’altro che ormai è come se ognuno di voi giocasse contro se stesso. Vi prevenite a vicenda, ovvio che rimaniate in perenne situazione d’equilibrio.”  
“Dici, figlio?”  
“Credo sia molto plausibile. In ogni caso – inclinò il viso, studiando la scacchiera – questo mi sembra uno stallo da cui è facile uscire. Non hai che da spostare questi due battaglioni, e al prossimo turno usare tutte le mosse a disposizione per attaccare la base orientale. In qualsiasi modo il nostro Jaldon controbatta, perderà comunque un colonnello.”  
“Ma così facendo non rischio di lascia-”  
   
La parola rimase nell’aria, sospesa e spezzata. Il dezar, ancora a bocca aperta, si voltò di scatto verso il proprio figlio; lo fissò in viso, negli occhi, e vi trovò qualcosa di diverso... capì, nella loro luce, che non erano più solo due gioielli splendidi e inutili. Trahern sostenne il suo sguardo e annuì; dedicò un'occhiata gentile anche a Jaldon, che sembrava parimenti sconvolto, ma fu solo un breve indugiare, con un sorriso che somigliava, quasi, a quelli che gli rivolgeva da ragazzino, le rare volte in cui trascurava la disciplina e gli tirava qualche scherzo.  
Dopo quell’attimo dovuto tornò subito a rivolgersi al dezar, che si stava lentamente alzando, pallido e teso al punto di tremare.    
   
“Trahern?”  
   
Lui chinò brevemente il capo, come per scusarsi; anche al genitore sorrise, ma senza la leggerezza impertinente che aveva rivolto a Jaldon. Aveva avuto ragione Roshan, nel dire che voleva usare l’umorismo per distaccarsi dalle proprie emozioni; non stava funzionando granché, però. Nel vedere la commozione del dezar si sentì lui stesso scosso, e quasi si pentì di aver trattato la faccenda con tanta leggerezza.  
   
“Credo di avere delle spiegazioni da dare, padre.”  
   
Mentre quello si avvicinava, Roshan, ancora al suo fianco, gli lasciò il braccio e indietreggiò, lasciando loro l’illusione dell’intimità.  
   
“Trahern… non è uno stupido scherzo, vero?”  
“No. Non scherzerei mai, su questo. So che è inaspettato, e nemmeno io riesco ancora a rendermene del tutto conto. Roshan mi ha convinto a un altro tentativo di guarigione, e… non ho voluto informarti, prima, perché se l’esito fosse stato -”  
   
Si zittì di colpo, quando il padre gli prese il viso tra le mani; passò lentamente i pollici sotto i suoi occhi, e poi sulle palpebre, guardandoli da vicino. Sorrise, il dezar, con gli occhi lucidi, scuotendo la testa; fece per parlare, e non poté dire nulla. Gli affiorò invece alle labbra una breve risata incerta e sommessa, ma che sembrava il suono stesso della felicità.  
   
“Oh sì – riuscì infine – Vedo la differenza nei tuoi occhi… sono così vivi, adesso. Come lo erano tutti quegli anni fa, quando partisti. Ora davvero li riconosco.”  
   
Finalmente il padre strinse a sé il figlio, e in quell’abbraccio, per la prima volta dal momento in cui aveva riavuto la vista, Trahern sentì sfuggirgli una lacrima.  
   
***  
   
Trahern aveva dato istruzioni a Karil di prendersi cura di loro, e lui li aveva introdotti in un bel salottino dalle grandi portefinestre; li aveva lasciati soli, e poco dopo era giunto un servitore che aveva portato loro dell’idromele fresco e profumato, accompagnato da dolmac imbanditi in tre diverse maniere: arrostiti nel più semplice e classico dei modi, cotti nel burro e glassati con il miele, e insolitamente affumicati, preparazione che dava loro un curioso ma gradevole sapore amarognolo, che contrastava con la dolcezza dell’idromele. Furono quelli che più piacquero a Elhaz, mentre Drest li attaccò tutti con il medesimo entusiasmo. Conversarono con piacere e leggerezza, saltando da un argomento all’altro: la giornata appena trascorsa, i begli arazzi che ornavano le pareti, i dipinti di Drest e i preparativi per il compleanno dell’Erezar che già fervevano in città.  
Poi Drest si decise ad affrontare l’argomento che da ore lo stava pungolando.  
   
“Morvan, eh? Questo davvero non me lo aspettavo.”  
“Perché no?”  
“Mi sembra ovvio: visto da chi e il modo in cui ci sei stato raccomandato, credevo fossi anche tu un theilan. E poi, non so; non avevo mai incontrato prima un morvan. Forse vi immaginavo un po’ più… oscuri.”  
“Mi rincresce deluderti, vedrò di presentarti qualcuno fra noi che risponda alla tetra figura ammantata d’ombra che immaginavi.”  
“Elhaz, per favore. Io cerco sempre di mantenere una certa leggerezza in ogni situazione… anche adesso, nonostante sia abbastanza turbato.”  
“E vorrei saperne il perché.”  
“ _Il perché?_ Non è palese? – Drest balzò in piedi, enfatizzando le proprie parole con un gesto del braccio - Dovrebbe essermi indifferente il fatto che ti guadagni da vivere uccidendo dietro compenso?”  
“Mentre tu in battaglia ai soldati nemici lanciavi fiori e nastri di seta.”  
“Non è la stessa cosa!”  
“Io non vedo differenze: come me, eri pagato per uccidere.”  
“Ero pagato per difendere l’Impero! E combattevo su un campo di battaglia, fronteggiando il mio nemico ad armi pari, e rischiando la mia vita quanto lui. Con questo, almeno, posso mettere al riparo la mia coscienza. Tu puoi dire la stessa cosa?”  
“Coscienza… - ripeté lentamente Elhaz – Se un uomo viene ucciso con un pugnale, chi è l’assassino? Il pugnale o chi lo brandiva? Io non sono che l’arma di chi mi ingaggia, Drest, e a un’arma la coscienza non è richiesta.”  
“Potresti avere quella di rifiutare. Un pugnale non può scegliere, ma tu sì!”  
“Allora a svolgere il lavoro sarebbe un altro, ma il risultato finale non cambierebbe: chi era destinato a morire morirebbe comunque.”  
“Cambierebbe per te! Come fai a non capire?”  
“Si direbbe che tu sia preoccupato per il mio equilibrio interiore. Questo è davvero… premuroso, da parte tua, ma ti assicuro che non ho l’animo segretamente lacerato da ciò che faccio. E, se ti può consolare, nemmeno ne traggo godimento: in tal caso sarei un assassino maligno e crudele, non credi?”  
   
L’espressione sul viso di Drest era accigliata, dura, e la bocca aveva una piega amara; a vederlo così sembrava una persona del tutto diversa.  
   
“Drest… noi ci conosciamo appena. Perché ti comporti come se io avessi inflitto chissà quale tradimento a una lunga amicizia?”  
“Non conta da quanto tempo ci conosciamo. Potrà essere poco… pochissimo, è vero, ma viste le volte e il modo in cui il destino ha incrociato le nostre strade, ho pensato che il futuro poteva riservarcela, quell’amicizia. E in vita mia non avevo mai pensato che sarei potuto diventare amico di…”  
“Quindi ciò che sono mi rende indegno di essere tuo amico?”  
“Non ho detto questo! Ma è una fatica, parlare con te!”  
“Sei tu che ti scaldi troppo. Potrà sembrarti spietato ciò che faccio… ma non lo farei, se non mi venisse richiesto, se non ci fosse gente che vuole morta altra gente. Non so se conti qualcosa per te, ma non ho mai ucciso nessuno di mia iniziativa, nemmeno quando mi sarebbe piaciuto molto farlo.”  
“Ma dietro pagamento è un’altra cosa, vero?”  
“Ovvio. Facendomi pagare _molto_ , tengo a sottolineare: farlo per quattro soldi sarebbe immorale.”  
“Non capisco più se sei serio e se ti stai prendendo gioco di me.”  
   
A quell’accusa bofonchiata in tono offeso, Elhaz sogghignò.  
   
“Forse un po’ entrambe le cose.”   
   
Drest sospirò e voltò il viso, soffermandosi a guardare verso la portafinestra aperta sulla limpida serata d’inizio autunno. Restò così per un po’, ed Elhaz rispettò il suo silenzio.  
   
“Sai – riprese dopo qualche minuto – sotto le armi mi chiesi perché mai nelle file dell’esercito ci fossero solo theilan, e alcuni estan. Non sarebbe stato vantaggioso avere dei morvan? Parecchi, che fossero in grado di spazzare via il nemico, diffondendo panico, follia… magari persino pestilenze. Ma mi ero dato la risposta piuttosto in fretta: quanti ce ne sarebbero voluti, e quanto sarebbe stato il loro compenso, per aver fatto vincere una guerra del genere?”  
“Il compenso per risolvere le sorti di una guerra… diciamo che forse non sarebbe stato granché conveniente, per l’Erezar.”  
“Forse. Ma almeno il conflitto non sarebbe durato dodici anni. Dimmi, ti saresti arruolato, in tali vesti?”  
“Io? Adattarmi alla scomodità della vita militare?”  
   
Il tono colmo d’orrore era in sé una chiara risposta, sufficiente anche a riportare un’espressione più distesa sul viso di Drest.  
   
“Se c’è riuscito uno come me, può riuscirci chiunque. Ho un’altra domanda, se vorrai rispondere. Sei un morvan, e posso abituarmi all’idea, però… sei stato molto abile nel risolvere il problema di Trahern. E facendo sì fosse Roshan la prima persona che avrebbe visto, una volta aperti gli occhi, hai dimostrato grande sensibilità verso entrambi. Non hai mai pensato di cambia-”  
“No.”  
   
Non solo la risposta era stata rapida e secca, ma c’era in essa anche un tono ostile che sorprese Drest. Quasi che la domanda che nemmeno aveva fatto in tempo a porgli fosse offensiva, ora Elhaz lo stava guardando come se lo sfidasse a dire ancora una parola sull’argomento. Drest alzò una mano in gesto di pace.  
   
“Non prenderla così: i miei erano apprezzamenti, e semplice curiosità.”  
“E il mio era orgoglio.”  
“E il fatto che non apprezzi si mettano in dubbio le tue scelte, vero?”  
“Le mie scelte, fino a questo momento, si sono sempre rivelate le migliori che potessi compiere.”  
   
Elhaz interiormente si rimproverò, rendendosi conto che quella risposta suonava irritata, e troppo sulla difensiva. O forse no, forse era solo un’impressione… un altro degli scherzi che negli ultimi tempi la sua mente, e il suo corpo, sembravano divertirsi tanto a giocargli, tra sogni inaspettati, pensieri non voluti e batticuori che non avevano ragione d’essere.  
Con tutto ciò Drest non aveva nulla a che fare, ed Elhaz quasi si sentì in dovere di scusarsi per il modo in cui gli si era rivolto, ma non lo fece; non era da lui, e nemmeno gli sembrava di ricordare una sola occasione in cui gli fosse capitato di chiedere perdono per qualcosa.  
Quando parlò di nuovo, però, il suo tono si era fatto più dolce, e così anche l’espressione sul suo viso.  
   
“Io ho già scelto la mia strada da tempo; sei tu, piuttosto, quello che dovrebbe prendere una decisione.”  
“Intendi il discorso di prima? Imparare a usare il mio potere?”  
   
Elhaz annuì, e Drest fece un ampio respiro.  
   
“Beh, io… non posso dire di vedermi nelle vesti di stregone. E poi si dice anche che più si avanza con l’età più riesce lungo e difficile imparare, quindi suppongo che la mia istruzione e il relativo addestramento si protrarrebbero per chissà quanti decenni. Inoltre credo di averti menzionato il mio raccapriccio verso…”  
“Verso il lavoro e la fatica. Sì, lo hai fatto.”  
“Già. Penso che troverai comprensibile se preferisco starmene comodo nella mia nicchia tranquilla, piuttosto che buttarmi in imprese logoranti dall’esito incerto.”  
“Sono impressionato dal tuo spirito d’indomito avventuriero, tuttavia dubito occorreranno _decenni_ di fatiche. Questo potrebbe essere se tu volessi diventare uno stregone d’alto livello, se mirassi a una posizione di prestigio, alla notorietà e al potere… ma per quanto poco ti conosca, non mi sembri la persona interessata a questo genere di cose. Ciò che intendo io è solo aiutarti a scoprire la vera grandezza del tuo potere, e sviluppare le tue capacità. E vorrei capire perché un potere inespresso e scarsamente addestrato, che percepisco vasto, non ti crea alcun problema.”  
“Dovrebbe?”  
   
Elhaz non aveva intenzione di dargli altra risposta se non un sorriso appena accennato, indecifrabile e un po’ stanco; nei suoi occhi, invece, c’era tutto il peso del passato. Per Drest fu una risposta chiara a sufficienza; un sorriso, e una breve scrollata di spalle.  
   
“Scoprire di più sul mio potere… Perché no. Suppongo che potrebbe essere interessante.”  
   
Prima che potessero aggiungere altro, qualcuno bussò. Elhaz diede l’assenso a entrare, e già immaginava di chi doveva trattarsi: Trahern aprì la porta, ma lasciò che il primo a entrare fosse il dezar.  
E ancora una volta Elhaz pensò che non si sarebbe mai abituato a provare sincera emozione, nel vedere la gratitudine sul volto delle persone.  
   
 _________  



	36. Chapter 36

#  ** Tenebra e Luce **

 Capitolo 36  
 _______________  
   
  
Elhaz scese dall’elegante carrozza degli Hadenlor quando ancora si trovava a una certa distanza dal Kirshanar; aveva desiderio di una passeggiata, e quel bel pomeriggio di sole tiepido invitava a prendersela comoda.  
Il giorno precedente, quando aveva seguito Trahern al castello, non aveva immaginato di finire con il passare lì la notte. Certo sapeva che sarebbe stato accolto con ogni onore, e che il dezar avrebbe desiderato parlare con lui; anche i fratelli di Trahern avevano voluto incontrarlo, e anche quello gli era sembrato ovvio. Ciò che, forse scioccamente, non aveva previsto, era il fatto che una volta diffusasi la notizia, l’intero castello, dai congiunti che vi abitavano, ai segretari e gli impiegati, fino agli umili servitori, tutti avrebbero desiderato vederlo, anche solo a distanza.  
Era la prima volta che gli capitava una cosa del genere; gli affari di un morvan non si risolvevano certo in una tale pubblica maniera, e anche se ad Harkwald era spesso stato festeggiato, come guaritore e come theilan, non era mai stato nulla di paragonabile. Non lo era stato né per ambiente né per ciò che lui stesso aveva provato; gli era importato ben poco, lassù, della gratitudine di persone che disprezzava. Dell’ammirazione tributatagli da chi l’aveva un tempo perseguitato non sapeva che farsene… ma era stato diverso, adesso, con Trahern, con Roshan e con Drest, e tutti gli altri. Non si era sentito solo orgoglioso del proprio successo, fiero d’aver sfoggiato intelligenza e abilità: era stato sinceramente felice di… aver reso felice qualcun altro. E davvero, pensò ancora, non era un sentimento con cui si sentisse a proprio agio; aveva la sensazione che il provarlo troppo spesso, o troppo a lungo, lo avrebbe reso debole. Non che pensasse che i theilan fossero deboli e d’animo molle… soprattutto non lo avrebbe mai pensato di Asher, però… _lui era altro,_ ed essere temuto, per i suoi gusti, era un piacere più raffinato dell’essere amato.  
Continuò a pensare.  
Alla scintilla di timore che c’era stata all’inizio negli occhi di Roshan, quando aveva svelato la sua reale identità, e all’incapacità di Drest di capirlo, di accettare il suo ruolo; talvolta anche le stesse persone che compravano i suoi servigi si dimostravano intimorite e a disagio, nei suoi riguardi. Trahern non ne era stato impressionato, e così nemmeno suo padre Engath. Anzi, durante il loro colloquio, il dezar si era detto affascinato da come un theilan e un morvan si fossero di fatto scambiati i ruoli, in quella storia. Il nobile non solo aveva rinnovato la propria gratitudine ed espresso ammirazione, ma l’aveva invitato a frequentare il loro castello come il più gradito degli ospiti, ogni volta che lo desiderasse.  
Elhaz si chiese se, chissà, ci sarebbe mai stata occasione in cui il dezar avrebbe richiesto la sua opera come morvan; non gli sembrava il tipo, ma sapeva bene che l’apparenza inganna, e che i nobili di così alto rango spesso avevano pochi scrupoli, nel liberarsi degli intralci.  
Non si era sottratto all’invito a cenare al castello, né a una serata di discorsi che si era protratta fino a tarda ora, tanto che aveva persino accettato di rimanere ospite per la notte. Quel mattino aveva assistito, con espressione seria, ma non senza una scintilla di divertimento, alla conversazione fra Trahern ed Engath a proposito del ricevimento che l’uno aborriva e l’altro pretendeva, per festeggiare la vista recuperata; l’aveva avuta vinta il figlio, e senza nemmeno eccessive difficoltà.  
Avendoli appena conosciuti non poteva dare un giudizio che andasse oltre la prima impressione, riguardo i loro caratteri e il loro rapporto; entrambi sembravano testardi, ma il dezar avrebbe potuto far valere la propria volontà per il semplice fatto di essere il capofamiglia, eppure si era piegato al desiderio del figlio. Poteva essere il senso di colpa nei suoi confronti? Drest e Roshan gliene avevano parlato, quando gli avevano presentato il caso di Trahern: rammarico per averlo lasciato partire, assurdo rimorso per la sua cecità, come fosse lui stesso ad averne la responsabilità. Ma possibile che quel sentimento tornasse in gioco anche ora, con Trahern che aveva riacquistato la vista?  
Eppure sì… più ci pensava, più gli sembrava davvero senso di colpa, quello che aveva scorto negli occhi del dezar, poco prima di acconsentire al desiderio del figlio. E non era nemmeno l’unica volta che aveva notato tale espressione, riflettendoci bene: anche durante la cena, quando riteneva di non essere osservato, il padre aveva guardato il figlio, seduto accanto a Roshan, allo stesso modo. Aveva guardato persino Roshan stesso con la medesima colpevole tristezza… perché guardare quel ragazzo con qualcosa di diverso dalla felicità, per di più in un’occasione gioiosa? Da quanto sapeva, era solo grazie alla sua persistenza se Trahern era tornato a una vita normale, e invece… per lui occhi pieni di gratitudine, e di amarezza.  
Forse il senso di colpa del dezar nasceva proprio da quella consapevolezza: un ragazzo così giovane non si era dato per vinto là dove lui, e tutta la sua famiglia, si erano arresi, accettando passivamente l’irrazionale volontà di un uomo spezzato da una così grande perdita. Se c’era una cosa che non riusciva a capire, era l’attitudine della gente di Dymeere, specie fra le alte classi, di adeguarsi alla volontà dei loro cari; comprendeva l’importanza del mantenere la parola data, il senso dell’onore e del dovere, persino il desiderio di mantenere le apparenze spinto fino al limite dell’ipocrisia, ma quella passività no, mai. Se il costume fosse stato simile anche ad Harkwald, Feoh se ne sarebbe rimasto lì a patire la sua giusta punizione, invece di…  
Strinse i pugni, scosse rabbioso la testa.  
 _Basta!_  
Non lo sopportava, non era giusto! Non aveva il diritto d’intromettersi così nei suoi pensieri, come se gli appartenessero, come se facesse parte della sua vita. Il loro tempo insieme era stata solo una parentesi, una bugia; se Feoh aveva fatto parte della sua vita, era stato solo durante gli anni peggiori, e ciò che c’era stato dopo… voleva dimenticarlo.  
E dimenticarlo non sarebbe mai stato possibile, lo sentiva. Lo aveva creduto, all’inizio… di poter cacciare tutto subito fuori dalla propria mente, come si buttano gli oggetti senza importanza. E siccome ciò non era avvenuto, aveva sperato che pian piano i ricordi sarebbero scivolati via da sé, sempre più lontani, sempre più sepolti, un po’ alla volta, fino a sparire.  
   
 _Forse può ancora succedere. Forse è ancora troppo presto. Sono passati solo alcuni mesi._  
   
Ma _alcuni mesi_ non erano un tempo trascurabile. Non per lui, che aveva imparato così bene a dominare le proprie emozioni.  
   
 _Se davvero sono ricordi senza importanza, perché non se ne vogliono andare?_  
   
Perché, al contrario, diventavano sempre più vividi e invadenti?  
Forse era proprio perché reagiva a essi con troppa rabbia, rifletté; la rabbia amplifica le emozioni, le incide più a fondo, rendendole ancora più difficili da cancellare. Emozioni forti, che chiamavano altri ricordi, che scatenavano altre emozioni… era un circolo vizioso.  
   
 _Tutto giusto. Ma non è solo rabbia. Non proprio._  
   
Non avendo voglia di riflettere su cosa in effetti fosse, si costrinse ad allontanarsi da quel corso di pensieri, e giunto ormai al Kirshanar c’era riuscito: mentre attraversava i cancelli stava riflettendo su come affrontare l’addestramento di Drest, e se fosse il caso di chiedere consiglio, almeno all’inizio, i suoi maestri. Lui, in fondo, aveva esperienza d’insegnamento solo in campi che esulavano la magia: istruire degli adolescenti sull’erboristeria e la botanica, od occuparsi degli scolari ad Harkwald, non era paragonabile all’istruire un adulto sull’uso dei propri poteri.  
Decise di non andare direttamente a casa, ma di prendere un’altra via e attraversare uno dei parchi interni, e rimpianse di non avere con sé un libro, per potersi sedere un po’ a leggere all’aperto.  
Ecco, si disse, bastava concentrarsi su altro, distrarsi, e tutto tornava a posto.  
Aveva appena finito di formulare quel pensiero che s’immobilizzò dov’era, e gli sembrò che il cuore gli compisse un salto in petto. Più su il sentiero si biforcava, e sul viottolo di destra vide Feoh. Gli dèi amavano prendersi gioco di lui, sembrava. E ora?  
Voltare le spalle e tornare da dove era venuto? Passargli davanti ignorandolo, o prendere l’altro sentiero? Per il momento tutto ciò che riuscì a fare fu restare immobile a guardare.  
Feoh non era solo: in piedi davanti a lui c’erano due ragazzini. Elhaz li riconobbe, erano tra i suoi allievi: gemelli di dodici anni, accolti nel convitto qualche mese prima del suo ritorno. Sapeva che c’era anche un terzo gemello, ma lui era rimasto con la famiglia: unico, fra i tre, ad aver dimostrato di possedere il potere. I due ragazzini rifiutati ancora non sembravano essersi ancora ripresi dalla separazione; non tanto dalla propria famiglia, quanto dal fratello. Si erano chiusi in un rapporto esclusivo, incapaci di stringere un legame con gli altri ragazzi, sempre silenziosi, sfuggenti; immaginava che per il terzo gemello, rimasto solo, le cose fossero ancora più difficili.  
Da dove si trovava, Elhaz riusciva a vedere solo di profilo il piccolo gruppo, ed erano ancora a una certa distanza, ma non c’era dubbio sul fatto che sul volto dei due fratelli ci fosse un sorriso. Timido e incerto, ma un sorriso senza dubbio, e il primo che gli fosse capitato di vedere su quei volti. Feoh stava assemblando qualcosa per loro… o forse ne stava mostrando il funzionamento… era un balocco di legno, ma non riusciva a capire bene cosa fosse; era certo, però, che l’avesse costruito lui. Chissà come e quando aveva incontrato i due gemelli, e chissà come aveva conquistato la loro fiducia. Ricordava bene quanto era stato disgustato e indignato nell’apprendere dei ragazzi che venivano ripudiati dalle proprie famiglie, incapace anche solo di concepire l’abbandono di un figlio. Forse, magari eseguendo qualche lavoro per conto di Asher, si era trovato a contatto con una delle classi, e forse i gemelli, così sperduti e tristi, avevano attirato la sua attenzione.  
Forse, ancora, aveva provato per loro una sorta d’istinto protettivo; poteva immaginare che avesse cercato di avvicinarsi a loro come si cerca di conquistare, poco a poco, la fiducia di due cuccioli spaventati e guardinghi… e sembrava esserci riuscito.  
   
 _Un istinto protettivo che un tempo ti mancava del tutto._  
   
Pensò, con uno strano dolore nel petto, e continuò a guardare.  
I gemelli scambiarono ancora qualche parola con Feoh, poi salutarono e si allontanarono; si voltarono, dopo qualche passo, offrendo ancora un sorriso e un cenno con la mano. Feoh ricambiò con entusiasmo, e restò a guardarli mentre andavano via; la sua espressione si fece più seria e pensierosa, quando i ragazzini furono a una certa distanza. Si portò una mano a una tempia, massaggiandola; un gesto che appariva compiuto in modo distratto, forse persino inconscio.  
Elhaz si permise di lasciar passare le emozioni di Feoh, di assaggiarle per il più breve dei momenti.  
 _Compassione._  
E anche…  
 _Indignazione._  
Pose termine al contatto e distolse lo sguardo da lui, brusco; un momento di indecisione, ancora, e infine voltò le spalle, allontanandosi a passo svelto da dove era venuto.  
   
***  
   
Più Feoh ci pensava, più sentiva salire la rabbia. Non avrebbe mai compreso come dei genitori potessero ripudiare i propri figli a quel modo, come potessero allevarli per anni senza amarli, solo in cerca di qualcuno che tramandasse il loro potere e il loro nome. Non riusciva nemmeno a immaginare come potessero sentirsi quei poverini, e quali ripercussioni un tale abbandono potesse avere sul loro carattere. Ricordava le parole di Elhaz: quei bambini da sempre si rendevano conto di non essere amati, che il venire ripudiati non giungeva loro come una sorpresa, e Asher glielo aveva confermato, dicendogli che spesso trovavano più serenità e più affetto nel convitto in cui venivano accolti; amore, attenzione, vicinanza.  
Da quel poco che aveva visto, nei giorni in cui aveva lavorato lì, tali affermazioni rispondevano al vero: in nulla e per nulla si era trovato davanti l’atmosfera infelice e grigia che aveva temuto, e nonostante ciò… non riusciva ad accettarlo, e basta. E quei poveri gemelli, poi! Fra tutti, loro erano gli unici che sembravano soffrire di un trauma, e ne avevano ben ragione. Magari poteva davvero essere una fortuna venire separati da dei genitori anaffettivi per ritrovarsi in un ambiente come quello del convitto, fra coetanei con la loro stessa storia alle spalle e maestri e tutori comprensivi e amorevoli, ma venire allo stesso tempo separati da un fratello con cui si aveva un profondo legame… un gemello! Tutti sapevano quanto fossero potenti i sentimenti che uniscono i gemelli, come si poteva essere tanto crudeli da tranciare così un tale vincolo? Sperava che, a poco a poco, quei ragazzini riuscissero a riprendersi, a stringere amicizie nel convitto, e che potessero a ritrovare il legame con il loro fratello, anche ad anni di distanza, una volta cresciuti, una volta più liberi.  
Sospirò, chiuse gli occhi per un momento. E, all’improvviso, accadde.  
Fu così inaspettato che la prima cosa che provò fu allarme; spalancò gli occhi, drizzò la schiena e si guardò in giro, pieno d’agitazione.  
Era sparito.  
Il dolore che da mesi gli stringeva la testa, che gli pugnalava le tempie, che nei giorni peggiori gli rendeva quasi impossibile sopportare la luce, o anche solo muovere il capo… non c’era più.  
La _piccola maledizione_ che Elhaz gli aveva lasciato, con quel bacio, il suo _ultimo dono_ …  
Con mani scosse, Feoh si toccò la testa; fronte, tempie, nuca; poi le lasciò scorrere lungo il collo, deboli come se lo stupore gli avesse divorato ogni energia.  
Che strana, l’assenza di dolore; ormai quasi non si ricordava più come fosse. Persino respirare era diventato più facile, e poteva sentire l’espressione del proprio viso già più distesa, la fronte spianata. Fu come una vertigine; strinse le mani sul bordo della panchina, con gli occhi fissi a terra, in attesa: perché il dolore sarebbe tornato, come poteva essere altrimenti?  
Sarebbe tornato, peggiore di prima, così forte che non sarebbe più riuscito a sopportarlo, e quello era solo uno scherzo crudele, un colpirlo a tradimento.  
Attese e attese, i minuti trascorsero, diventarono una mezz’ora, e lui era ancora lì, a stritolare il legno della panchina, con lo sguardo incatenato a terra, e non c’era nemmeno l’ombra del dolore, e persino il suo ricordo sembrava già lontano.  
Sorrise, ma dopo appena un respiro il sorriso svanì; si alzò di scatto, e corse verso casa.  
   
***  
   
“Avevo detto che non lo volevo!”  
   
Asher e Leryon alzarono la testa dalla planimetria che stavano esaminando all’ombra del gazebo. Feoh avrebbe preferito parlare solo con il theilan, ma non gli andava di aspettare; con tono ancora più irato ripeté le stesse parole, sottolineandole con un ampio e secco gesto del braccio.  
   
“Il montanaro è impazzito, parrebbe.”  
   
Commentò Leryon, poco impressionato; al suo fianco, Asher inclinò la testa.  
   
“Temo di non capirti, Feoh.”  
“Non volevo venire liberato dalla maledizione! Avevo detto che avrei potuto accettarlo solo se fosse stato Elhaz a farlo, che volevo tenermi il dolore, la punizione che mi era stata inflitta… e invece non mi avete dato ascolto!”  
   
Aveva dato del tu ad Asher, appena l’aveva conosciuto; ora non riusciva più a concepire una familiarità del genere, per più di un motivo, ma ciò non gli impediva di lasciar trapelare la rabbia e la frustrazione. L’indignazione, persino.  
   
“Ah, si tratta di questo – Asher intrecciò placidamente le dita sopra il tavolo – È brutto vedere calpestata la propria volontà, e hai tutto il diritto di essere indignato… tuttavia, non esserlo con me: io non ho fatto nulla.”  
“C-come?”  
“Non mi sarei mai permesso di andare contro il tuo volere, per quanto illogico fosse. E visto che il sottoscritto è escluso, dovrebbe esserti palese l’identità del colpevole.”  
   
Feoh barcollò come per un pugno in faccia; si appoggiò a una delle colonne del gazebo, coprendosi la bocca con una mano, quasi certo che le ginocchia non l’avrebbero sorretto.  
Non osava sperare, non voleva illudersi, non voleva nemmeno pensare la parola _perdono_ , ma per un istante immaginò di essere a un passo dal riavere il suo Elhaz… dall’avere, almeno, la possibilità che aveva supplicato. Avrebbe voluto chiedere ad Asher se era davvero sicuro, se non fosse possibile un’altra spiegazione, ma non si fidò a parlare: temeva che la voce avrebbe tradito l’eccessiva emozione. Quella, certo, era ben visibile in ogni caso, ma preferiva conservare almeno una piccola parvenza di autocontrollo, per quel che poteva.  
   
“Ragazzini.”  
   
Sospirò Leryon; Feoh guardò verso i due stregoni, e vide Asher sorridere e stringere con una mano la spalla dell’amico.  
   
“Che ne dici, allora? Non trovi che l’amore prenda strade bizzarre?”  
“Lo chiedi _a me_? In tutta la mia vita non mi sono mai innamorato, né mai nessuno si è innamorato di me – Leryon fece una pausa, accigliandosi come perplesso – Ora che ci penso, non so quale delle due cose sia la più spaventosa.”  
“La tua seconda affermazione non è del tutto veritiera, e lo sai… ma in ogni caso non serve un’esperienza diretta, per rispondere alla domanda.”   
“Immagino di no. E immagino come un cuore speranzoso possa interpretare ciò che è accaduto. Ma non fatevi prendere dall’entusiasmo, tutti e due; è ovvio che sia stato Elhaz a sciogliere la maledizione, ma ciò non significa che sia disposto ad andare oltre, o che abbia deciso di perdonare. Forse gli è solo venuto a noia il gioco.”  
“Resta pur sempre un passo in avanti.”  
   
Feoh voleva con tutte le proprie forze credere nell’ottimismo di Asher, cullarsi nel sogno che la sofferenza della separazione stesse per avere fine, ma sentiva che le obiezioni di Leryon erano più che sensate. Se davvero Elhaz l’avesse perdonato, sarebbe andato a parlargli, lo avrebbe incontrato, non avrebbe agito così, a distanza e senza preavviso.  
Però qualcosa davvero doveva essere cambiato… forse si era aperta una crepa, nell’alto muro dietro a cui Elhaz si trincerava. E su quella crepa lui doveva insistere, fino a far crollare tutto.  
   
“Va tutto bene, Feoh?”  
   
Lui annuì, ancora pensieroso. Una parte di lui aveva voglia di sorridere; ma appena le sue labbra provarono ad accennare il sorriso, la preoccupazione tornò ad adombrargli il viso, e a pesargli sulle spalle. Era terribile, in realtà, quel non avere certezze.  
   
“Non è detto che da qui in poi sarà più facile, lo sai, vero?”  
“Me ne rendo conto. E va bene così.”  
   
Poteva essere confuso, euforico e impaziente, per certi versi spaventato, ma nulla l’avrebbe fatto desistere. Elhaz stesso lo sapeva, e in quel momento più che mai doveva esserne conscio. Elhaz che, senza dubbio, si aspettava una sua visita.  
Chiuse gli occhi e per pochi istanti soltanto si concesse d’immaginare come sarebbe stato essere accolto con un sorriso, con uno sguardo pieno di calore, e poi venire stretto in un abbraccio che avrebbe cancellato solitudine e infelicità. Immaginò le labbra di Elhaz che riempivano di baci il suo viso, e che gli sussurravano parole di perdono, prima di posarsi sulla sua bocca. Immaginò Elhaz che pronunciava il suo nome… da quella notte non lo aveva mai più fatto. Immaginò che lo chiamasse ancora una volta _selvaggio_ , e gli si strinse il cuore per la nostalgia: alla fine non era stato, come l’aveva sempre considerato, un nomignolo affettuoso, eppure… _eppure_.   
Riaprì gli occhi, e vide che i due stregoni ancora lo stavano guardando. C’era una sorta di quieta simpatia sul volto di Asher, di pazienza e curiosità; era come un invito a non perdere tempo, ad approfittare subito di quel momento.  
Ben diversa l’espressione di Leryon, che sembrava volergli ricordare le orribili rappresaglie cui andava incontro, nel caso Elhaz avesse avuto a soffrire ancora per causa sua; il morvan incrociò le braccia sul petto, storcendo brevemente le labbra, come se ciò che stava per dire suonasse sgradito a lui stesso.  
   
“Elhaz sa essere testardo ai limiti dell’autolesionismo; farai bene a ricordartelo.”  
   
Poi tornò a esaminare i piani sul tavolo, rendendo palese che da quel momento in avanti lo avrebbe ignorato; Asher guardò il vecchio amico sorridendo pieno d’affetto – erano così diversi, pensò Feoh, ma entrambi volevano solo proteggere Elhaz – poi tornò a volgersi a lui. Non disse nulla, si limitò a inarcare le sopracciglia, e finalmente Feoh si raddrizzò, squadrò le spalle e ritrovò la sicurezza che gli serviva.  
   
***  
   
“La prego di non insistere: il padrone non desidera ricevere nessuno, ha dato precise istruzioni.”  
   
L’azzimato domestico non aveva intenzione di smuoversi dalla porta, e per la terza volta aveva negato l’accesso a Feoh; manteneva un atteggiamento impeccabile, ma dietro a esso cominciava a trasparire una certa insofferenza per l’ostinazione dell’ospite indesiderato. Insofferenza che, in ogni caso, non poteva competere con quella di Feoh.  
   
“E levati dai piedi!”  
   
Sbottò, spingendo via dalla sua strada l’uomo, che, scandalizzato, quasi finì in terra. Sordo a ogni protesta, Feoh marciò nell’ampio atrio, mentre quell’altro, ripresosi, si affrettò ad afferrarlo per un braccio, cercando di trascinarlo fuori. Scrollarselo di dosso fu cosa da nulla.  
Il problema era che non sapeva dove andare; non aveva idea di dove si trovasse Elhaz, in quella grande casa, e di sicuro non c’era da aspettarsi collaborazione dall’irritante domestico. Se voleva vedere Elhaz, doveva trovarselo da solo, ma da dove iniziare? Lì al piano terra, o era meglio andare di sopra? Si guardò intorno e decise di fare un tentativo, prima della perlustrazione.  
   
“Elhaz! – chiamò, a tutta voce – Elhaz, ti voglio parlare!”  
   
Silenzio.  
   
“Non illuderti che me ne vada prima di averti visto!”  
   
Aspettò, ma ancora nessuna risposta giunse. Era deciso, dunque: l’avrebbe cercato, e se il domestico seccatore avesse cercato d’impedirglielo, si sarebbe guadagnato un pugno in faccia.  
Perlustrare il pianterreno, per prima cosa, poi se necessario prendere le scale, e continuare a chiamarlo: che si rendesse ben conto della sua determinazione.  
   
“Fatti vedere, Elhaz! Non ho alcuna intenzione di andarmene fino a quando non ti avrò incontrato! Io… per favore!”  
“Smetti di fare rumore.”  
   
A quella voce, calma, ma anche fredda e asciutta. Feoh alzò gli occhi e vide, in cima alle scale, appoggiato al corrimano, proprio Elhaz; gli sembrò che il cuore gli stesse venendo masticato da un gigante.  
   
“E tu, Razien – aggiunse Elhaz, rivolto al domestico – puoi andare.”  
   
Feoh non si voltò nemmeno a guardare se il domestico stesse togliendo il disturbo; d’istinto fece alcuni lunghi passi verso la scalinata. Prendere gli scalini di corsa, a due a due… magari anche a tre a tre; raggiungere il suo Elhaz, afferrarlo per le braccia ancor prima di pronunciare una parola, stringerlo a sé e…  
   
“Fermo. Mi sei già fin troppo vicino.”  
   
Feoh obbedì, per qualche secondo appena. Fissò Elhaz in viso e vide su di esso un’espressione stanca che poco aveva a che fare con la durezza della sua voce, o il gelo del suo atteggiamento. Bastò quella a fargli decidere di proseguire, sempre guardandolo negli occhi, tra la sfida e la disperazione. Cominciò a salire le scale, ma a metà della rampa le sue gambe divennero blocchi immobili che rifiutavano di obbedirgli. Abbassò il volto e si guardò, lì bloccato tra uno scalino e l’altro, poi tornò a volgersi a Elhaz.  
   
“Permettimi di venire da te.”  
“Ti concederò di muoverti, ma solo in modo che tu possa andartene.”  
“No! Voglio sapere il perché! Non sento più dolore… perché me ne hai liberato? Se mi odi così tanto, se davvero desideravi che soffrissi ed espiassi… che senso ha? Cosa c’è di logico nel cancellare quella punizione – tacque, e poi si corresse – _Quella parte_ della punizione. Il dolore peggiore e insopportabile non è quello fisico.”  
“Ciò che faccio non è affar tuo. Non insistere e non irritarmi, perché potrei decidere di riportare le cose a com’erano. O anche peggio.”  
“Lo sopporterei, se servisse a farmi capire! Se tu sapessi come mi sento in questo momento, quanto spero, quanto m’illudo! Perché hai preso questa decisione? Cos’è cambiato?”  
   
Elhaz voltò il viso, e Feoh non seppe come interpretarlo; era un atto d’insofferenza nei suoi confronti, una manifestazione di disprezzo, oppure… oppure si sentiva in difficoltà a continuare a guardarlo in faccia, come se la risposta fuggisse alla sua stessa comprensione, come se il suo cuore fosse incerto. Si sentì morire di frustrazione, per la situazione d’immobilità in cui era costretto; se con il corpo non lo poteva raggiungere, però, almeno con le parole… con quelle poteva riuscire a toccare il suo cuore.  
   
“Elhaz, io ti amo, lo sai. E sto cercando di riparare ai miei sbagli, di cambiare ciò che in me ti aveva fatto soffrire… ma in questo riuscirei meglio se ti avessi al mio fianco, se mi aiutassi. Non ti chiedo di ricambiarmi, solo di… di essermi vicino. Di guardarmi come una persona nuova, rispetto a com’ero tutti quegli anni fa.”  
   
Quasi trattenne il respiro, in attesa di una risposta, pregando con tutto se stesso. Elhaz chiuse gli occhi per un istante, poi tornò a posarli su di lui.  
   
“È solo per indifferenza che l’ho fatto. Ormai non m’importa nemmeno più che tu soffra, tanto mi sei venuto a noia.”  
“No… no, non posso crederci. Non mi stai dicendo la verità.”  
“Fai domande, e poi non vuoi dare ascolto alle risposte, se non sono di tuo gusto; un comportamento degno di te. Ma neanche il fatto che tu mi creda o meno m’interessa.”  
   
Feoh scosse la testa; con sua sorpresa, riuscì persino a spremere un piccolo, breve sorriso. Colmo di tristezza, rassegnato e stanco, ma restava comunque un sorriso, che di certo dovette prendere alla sprovvista Elhaz.  
   
“So che stai mentendo perché c’è qualcosa di forzato, nella tua espressione. E c’è una nota che suona completamente sbagliata, nella tua voce. È diverso da quella notte… la notte in cui mi raccontasti la verità e te ne andasti. Allora erano veri, l’astio, lo sprezzo, la rabbia. Ma adesso è… è diverso, non so spiegarlo meglio.”  
“Eloquente come al solito.”  
   
Feoh non diede retta a quelle poche parole cariche di sarcasmo; tentò, invece, di comandare alle proprie gambe di muoversi, concentrò su di loro ogni forza, usò tutta la sua volontà, la disperazione e il desiderio, e…  
… niente accadde.  
Tutto ciò che ottenne furono vertigini, e fitte ai muscoli inutilmente sforzati.  
Poi, d’improvviso, si mosse. Senza volerlo, un passo all’indietro, e poi giù di uno scalino, e di un altro ancora; era una strana sensazione, come se fosse una forza esterna a muoverlo, manovrando a piacimento le sue membra pesanti. Era disturbante, come se il suo stesso corpo non gli appartenesse più, e provare di opporsi fu inutile quanto il suo precedente tentativo di muoversi; si sentiva quasi senza fiato, e la sua voce fu roca, nel parlare.  
   
“Cosa stai facendo?”  
“Ti accompagno all’uscita.”  
“Smettila! Basta! Non puoi… non puoi levarmi anche questa dignità!”  
   
Gli innaturali movimenti si arrestarono, ma solo per lasciarlo di nuovo immobile; intanto Elhaz lo guardava, la testa leggermente inclinata e l’espressione incuriosita.  
   
“Me ne andrò, se lo desideri così tanto. Lo farò da solo, lo prometto. Ma non voglio venire mosso come una specie di marionetta… come un giocattolo con cui divertirti a tuo piacimento. Me ne andrò via, anche senza una risposta, perché a quella chi mi hai dato non credo.”  
“ _Te ne andrai via_. Intendi che tornerai alle tue montagne, finalmente?”  
   
Il sorriso affilato sulle labbra di Elhaz ferì Feoh più in profondità di quanto si aspettasse; ma cercò di non darlo a vedere, e ricambiò con uno sguardo di sfida. Le sue gambe non si potevano muovere, ma le braccia sì, e come tante altre volte la sua mano andò al petto, cercando il medaglione sotto la stoffa per poi stringerlo con forza.  
   
“Mai! Non tornerò mai lassù. Non da solo. E so che tu, se per qualche miracolo mi riprendessi con te, ad Harkwald non vorresti mai vivere, vero? Non posso darti torto. Noi tutti fummo… ignoranti e ciechi, ora me ne rendo conto.”  
“E dunque?”  
“Dunque starò qui, al Kirshanar, ad aspettarti. A cercare di convincerti che posso essere degno di te. Che il mio amore è vero… e che vorrei donarlo anche a Sherihel, e riparare al male che gli ho fatto.”  
   
Impercettibilmente, Elhaz arretrò.  
Non fu un vero passo indietro, quanto un generale ritrarsi, come colpito: nell’atteggiamento, nell’espressione, la durezza nel suo sguardo che vacillò. A Feoh parve di vederlo trasalire; anzi no: era sicuro di averlo visto. Trasalire appena, di stupore, apparendo completamente vulnerabile.  
   
 _Oh… non avevo mai pronunciato ad alta voce il nome di Sherihel, prima. Non l’avevo mai chiamato così._  
   
Ma subito si rese conto di stare sbagliando. Ricordava l’unica altra volta in cui aveva chiamato Elhaz con quel nome, tanti anni prima: quel maledetto giorno, mentre dall’alto lo guardava intrappolato in quella buca. Un nome pronunciato allora con disprezzo e scherno, un nome che tante volte, negli ultimi mesi, aveva ripetuto con dolcezza e disperazione dentro di sé, un nome che non credeva sarebbe mai riuscito a pronunciare davanti a Elhaz, e che invece era affiorato con naturalezza alle sue labbra.  
   
“Credo con tutto me stesso che tra noi potrebbe esserci ancora un futuro… e anche se capisco la tua vendetta, anche se l’accetto e non posso lamentarmi contro qualcosa che so di aver meritato, non capisco invece perché non vuoi concedermi un’altra possibilità. Si dice che tutti la meritino, anche il peggiore degli assassini, a volte: una possibilità di redimersi, di riparare al dolore causato.”  
“Taci!”  
“Forse non ti aspettavi che ti seguissi a Dymeere, forse non credevi che queste sarebbero state le conseguenze della tua rivalsa… ma perché non provi, ti prego, ad accettarle?”  
“Non ne ho bisogno. Sono perfettamente soddisfatto così.”  
“E sei anche felice?”  
   
Feoh attese una risposta, che non venne; c’era solo silenzio, e lo sguardo indecifrabile di Elhaz fisso su di lui. O forse, era proprio quel silenzio a essere una chiara risposta.  
   
 _Sei felice, da solo in questa casa così grande? Sei felice, senza di me?_  
   
Un’ondata di piacevole tepore si mosse contro le sue gambe, le avvolse e le attraversò, e la morsa che le immobilizzava, quella forza misteriosa che gli aveva reso estranei i muscoli, si dissolse. Lui se accorse senza nemmeno bisogno di muoversi, ma restò lì dov’era, indeciso; guardò gli scalini che lo separavano da Elhaz, e poi Elhaz stesso.  
   
“Ti ho liberato, che cosa aspetti? Non avevi parlato di andartene da solo e di dignità, poco fa?”  
   
Feoh esitò, sul punto di rimangiarsi tutto e correre verso di lui. Ma che avrebbe ottenuto, seguendo l’istinto? Venire di nuovo fermato, udire altre parole sprezzanti, essere considerato patetico e indegno di fiducia.  
D’improvviso si sentì certo che ciò che Elhaz si aspettava, ciò che forse sperava, era che lui facesse qualcosa di stupido, per poi rinfacciarglielo: _come posso credere a tutte le tue ciance sull’essere cambiato, sull’essere migliore, se non mantieni nemmeno la parola data poco fa?_  
Strinse i pugni, ingoiando orgoglio, amarezza, e le speranze che aveva osato nutrire.  
   
“Va bene, me ne vado. Ma sei in debito di una risposta, con me… e ti obbligherò a darmela, prima o poi.”  
   
~°~  
   
Una volta che fu di nuovo fuori, la porta ormai richiusa alle sue spalle, Feoh non seppe dirsi come fosse riuscito a uscire da quella casa senza guardarsi indietro.  
   
 

___________ 


	37. Chapter 37

  
**Tenebra e Luce**  
Capitolo 37  
   
_____________  
   
   
Aveva atteso Feoh sin dal momento in cui aveva sciolto la maledizione, con la stessa disposizione d’animo con cui si attende l’inevitabile.  
Da ancor prima, in realtà: la reazione che avrebbe ottenuto l’aveva prevista già dal momento in cui aveva preso la decisione. Non che ci avesse riflettuto sopra; era stato un gesto più che altro… istintivo. Uno slancio che, per la durata di un palpito del cuore, gli aveva dato una sensazione di ebbrezza; come di levità e calore, di vacillare sotto un’onda di emozioni. Un palpito del cuore, più lungo dell’eternità.  
Ciò che non aveva previsto, invece, ciò che aveva sottovalutato, era l’effetto che il loro incontro avrebbe avuto su di lui. Ancora sentiva un battito troppo veloce martellargli il petto, e la tensione che gli legava le spalle non dava cenno di allentarsi.  
Assurdo, inammissibile!  
E sentir pronunciare il suo vecchio nome, proprio da lui… da lui, che non ne aveva alcun diritto!  
Solo Kaytara lo aveva avuto… solo Asher e Leryon ormai lo possedevano, ma Feoh… no, lui non poteva usarlo, e fargli scoppiare il cuore a quel modo!  
Che gli era preso, per reagire così?  
Era furioso con se stesso, e poteva solo sperare che tanto turbamento non fosse trasparso.  
No, non doveva esserlo, altrimenti Feoh non se ne sarebbe andato tanto docilmente; avrebbe insistito ancora, impulsivo e testardo, e una volta liberatolo dalla paralisi avrebbe cercato di avvicinarsi. Di quello, anzi, era stato certo, e si era stupito di vederlo andarsene in maniera tanto arrendevole.  
Ma se invece aveva capito…  
Sospirò, e finalmente riuscì a distogliere lo sguardo dalla porta chiusa; solo in quel momento si rese conto di essere rimasto imbambolato a guardarla, e si sentì ancor più irritato. Poi l'irritazione lasciò il posto a una strana malinconia, a un sottile disagio che gli si insinuò sottopelle, stringendogli il petto quel tanto che bastava da fargli tremare il respiro. Per difendersi cercò dentro di sé il lontano piacere e la soddisfazione che aveva provato la notte in cui aveva rivelato la verità a Feoh, la gioia maligna che l'aveva riempito nell'ammirare l'agonia e la disperazione sul suo volto, la paura e lo sgomento... e non trovò nulla. La sensazione inebriante che aveva sperato di poter riassaporare per tutta la vita, nei ricordi, si era come seccata e sbriciolata, senza lasciare nulla se non la consapevolezza di essere esistita, un tempo.  
   
“Non doveva andare così.”  
   
Mormorò. Come fare, ora, per scacciare dalla mente l’inquietudine e il dolore dal petto?  
Un bagno, magari, con gli occhi rivolti alla cupola trasparente per ammirare il cielo; avrebbe lasciato che fosse l’acqua calda e profumata a rilassarlo, e la vista di quello sconfinato e limpido blu a schiarirgli i pensieri. Con quel po’ di serenità riguadagnata sarebbe venuta anche la capacità di ragionare più lucidamente.  
Ma non fu verso la sala da bagno, che si diresse, con la grande vasca tonda, la cupola e i mosaici, e la promessa di una tranquillità limpida e purificante; fu invece nella stanza che tanto amava, quel suo rifugio intimo, il piccolo salotto con il vecchio scrittoio di quercia, scaffali pieni dei suoi libri preferiti, bauli e oggetti belli e antichi, anche se non necessariamente preziosi. La stanza così diversa da tutte le altre in quella casa, da sembrare portata lì d’altrove.  
Ad aggiungersi al vecchio arredamento c’era ora un colorato mucchio di cuscini, davanti al camino; ne aveva comprati di adatti, grandi, spessi, di diverse forme e dai bei ricami, come quelli che aveva avuto ad Harkwald, e in quel morbido nido andò a cercare salvezza.  
Steso su quei cuscini, gli sembrò di sentire una stanchezza emotiva senza pari; dovuta all’incontro con Feoh, certo, ma anche alla guarigione operata in Trahern. Ne era sicuro: la gratitudine che aveva ricevuto, l’amore di cui era stato testimone, avevano toccato corde che non erano abituate a suonare, e che ancora vibravano dentro di lui. La visita di Feoh lo aveva scosso tanto perché lui non era il solito se stesso, ecco spiegato tutto; in altre circostanze quell’incontro non lo avrebbe minimamente toccato… anzi, forse non sarebbe nemmeno avvenuto, perché non si sarebbe lasciato vincere dai suoi richiami.  
In altre circostanze, forse… se non avesse avuto a che fare con Trahern e Roshan… forse non avrebbe nemmeno liberato Feoh dalla maledizione, tanto per cominciare.  
Forse.  
Si voltò su un fianco, rannicchiandosi un po’, e si trovò così a guardare il camino spento. Era impaziente che arrivasse il freddo, per poterlo accendere: aveva sempre amato sedersi o accoccolarsi vicino al fuoco, rilassandosi nella sua luce morbida, nel calore e nel crepitio delle fiamme. Su quei cuscini, davanti al fuoco acceso… gli sarebbe sembrato di essere di nuovo ad Harkwald.  
Aspettare il freddo… ma perché?  
Gli bastò poco più che desiderarlo, e i ciocchi che già si trovavano nel focolare furono avvolti da alte lingue rossastre; socchiuse le palpebre, guardandole, e il resto della stanza sparì.  
Era di nuovo ad Harkwald, e fuori la neve era alta. Una giornata tranquilla, non c’era scuola, nessuno aveva richiesto il suo intervento come guaritore; era da solo in casa, ma sapeva che presto Feoh sarebbe rientrato. Si sarebbe disteso vicino a lui, il petto premuto contro la sua schiena, e l’avrebbe cinto con un braccio, baciandogli insistente il collo, per avere la sua attenzione, mentre lui fingeva di dormire. Feoh sapeva che lui fingeva, e lui sapeva che Feoh sapeva, ma ripetevano lo stesso quella specie di gioco, di tanto in tanto.  
Quello era tutto nel passato, finzione e null’altro.  
Gli occhi gli pizzicarono, bruciavano; li strofinò con le dita, ma tutto ciò che ottenne fu di farli lacrimare, e di peggiorare la situazione. Polvere. Doveva esserci polvere.  
   
Stupido, a essersi accoccolato su quei cuscini. Stupido, ad aver acceso il fuoco. Peggio che stupido, a essere scivolato nei ricordi; era un pozzo profondo dalle pareti scivolose, da cui venir fuori era difficile.  
Chiuse gli occhi, cercando di creare il vuoto dentro sé, escludere ogni pensiero, concentrarsi sul nulla fino a perdersi. Stanchezza, era tutta stanchezza; sovraccarico emotivo… aveva solo bisogno di riposo e astrazione, per riprendere il controllo. Sarebbe bastata qualche ora e tutto, dentro di lui, sarebbe tornato come doveva essere.  
Eppure concentrarsi sul vuoto non funzionava.  
Immagini di una vita in comune che già avrebbero dovuto essere sfumate continuavano ad affiorare; tante, una dopo l’altra. Piccole cose senza importanza, grandi promesse; segreti sorrisi di maligna soddisfazione e risate sincere, gli striscianti brividi della vendetta e quelli deliziosi del piacere… il freddo lucido della determinazione, e il calore suadente, avvolgente, del trovarsi tra le braccia di Feoh, come ebbro.  
E poi si ritrovò più lontano nel tempo, a ricordare un’infanzia di solitudine e astio, a sentirli bruciare sulla pelle, fremendo d’ingiustizia. E poi quell’unico grande affetto che leniva tutte le sue ferite, gli abbracci consolatori e le parole di speranza.   
   
Sei orgogliosa di me, Kaytara? Sei felice per me? Hai visto quanto ho saputo ottenere, quanto in alto sono arrivato? Non ho più bisogno di essere confortato, ormai.  
   
Però quanto avrebbe desiderato, ancora un’ultima volta, la sua mano gentile ad accarezzargli la testa, prima di addormentarsi, e il suo bacio leggero sulla fronte, l’augurio di bei sogni.  
Gli sembrò quasi di sentirla, quella carezza, così vera che avrebbe potuto afferrare la mano della sacerdotessa e stringerla, e addormentarsi così, come aveva fatto da bambino, nelle notti più tristi.  
Ci provò, aprendo gli occhi… senza trovare nulla.  
Nulla, nemmeno intorno a sé. Era nel tempio, ad Harkwald, ma esso era vuoto e abbandonato, ben diverso da come lo ricordava. A ogni respiro il fiato gli si condensava in nuvolette, e avrebbe di sicuro avuto molto freddo, se non fosse stato per l’ampio mantello dai bordi di pelliccia che indossava. La luce che entrava dalle finestre era grigia e smorta, l’aria stantia, tutti i fuochi erano spenti; Kaytara non avrebbe mai permesso che i fuochi sacri si spegnessero. Sembrava una cripta, morta e desolata, non il tempio che era stato la sua casa e il suo rifugio; era un luogo abbandonato, dove ormai da tanto tempo non entrava più nessuno. Fece qualche passo, guardandosi intorno; nell’aria immobile l’unico rumore era quello dei suoi stivali sul pavimento di pietra, e ciò faceva solo risaltare quanto privo di vita fosse quel luogo. Si fermò, notando qualcosa che poco prima non gli era parso di vedere.  
C’era un bambino, seduto a terra, ai piedi dell’altare. Un ragazzino gracile, vestito con abiti troppo leggeri, che sedeva con le ginocchia strette al petto, tremando vistosamente; teneva la testa china, ma Elhaz lo avrebbe riconosciuto ovunque. Gli si avvicinò, premendosi una mano sul petto, senza trovare voce per chiamarlo, e giunto a un passo da lui restò a guardarlo; le braccia scarne, i capelli quasi bianchi. Sembrava così fragile, così solo.    
E no, non lo sembrava affatto: _lo era_.   
   
“Sherihel.”  
   
Riuscì a dire, infine.  
Il ragazzino alzò il viso, esitando un attimo appena; sul suo volto cereo spiccavano gli occhi rossi e gonfi, tristissimi, eppure le guance erano asciutte. Forse le lacrime si erano ormai esaurite, ma dentro di lui il pianto continuava.  
Elhaz si accucciò, posandogli una mano sulla spalla ossuta.  
   
“Perché sei qui? Non c’è più nessuno, ormai.”  
   
Sherihel scosse il capo, sconsolato.  
   
“Non ho un altro posto dove andare.”  
“Ma certo. Certo che lo hai.”  
   
Elhaz si sporse ad abbracciarlo, avvolgendolo nel mantello, e nel calore; lo sentì sospirare e stringersi a lui, sentì il suo tremare placarsi poco a poco, fino a sparire.  
   
“Ho cercato di proteggerti, di trasformare la sofferenza in forza e orgoglio – disse, chinando la testa per guardarlo – di diventare una persona che nulla e nessuno avrebbe potuto ferire. Ci sono riuscito, credo… ma negli ultimi tempi, nemmeno so come, ho fallito, ed entrambi ne stiamo pagando il prezzo. Mi dispiace. Non succederà più… ti difenderò meglio, e non soffriremo più. Non soffrirò più.”  
   
Sherihel alzò il volto, sorridendogli. Nel bozzolo di calore creato dal loro abbraccio sembrava già stare meglio: un po’ di colore gli era tornato sulle guance, e i suoi occhi non sembravano più così afflitti. Proteggerlo, sì; custodirlo dentro di sé, salvo dal passato.  
Chiuse gli occhi e provò una grande pace, un salvifico senso di compiutezza, mentre il bambino si stringeva di più a lui; respiravano con lo stesso ritmo, si accorse, e gli sembrò anche di sentire i loro cuori battere all’unisono. Ma non poteva essere che così, vero? Loro erano la stessa persona.  
Elhaz si svegliò di colpo, rannicchiato fra i cuscini, ancora voltato verso il fuoco; lo spense, infastidito dal troppo calore, e si mise a sedere. Si sentiva molto più calmo, finalmente, padrone delle proprie emozioni e di nuovo consapevole di cosa fosse più importante.  
Quando si era disteso non aveva certo previsto di addormentarsi, ma quel sonno sembrava un dono inviato dagli déi: la nebbia dell’incertezza e dell’immotivata malinconia si era diradata, e ora la sua mente era di nuovo limpida. Davvero negli ultimi tempi aveva fallito: era stato debole, aveva vacillato, si era fatto toccare da sciocche emozioni, e turbare da ricordi di una felicità che aveva solo finto… solo finto. Ma niente era perduto, doveva solo riprendere la vita di sempre… la sua _vera_ vita, quella che più gli apparteneva.  
Sorrise, perché la soluzione era così semplice.  
Tempo di tornare al suo lavoro di morvan, e riparare l’armatura là dove si era crepata.  
   
***  
   
“Lascia pure tutta la bottiglia.”  
   
Aveva detto Feoh al giovane garzone dell’oste, allungandogli una somma tale da coprirne il costo e comprendere anche una generosa mancia; da quel momento era passata meno di un’ora, e il livello dell’acquavite era sceso della metà.  
A Feoh piaceva bere e fare baldoria con gli amici e i compagni cacciatori: per festeggiare una battuta particolarmente fruttuosa, celebrare una ricorrenza, o anche solo per il gusto di passare del tempo divertendosi in buona compagnia. Ma bere da solo, per dolore, tentando di scacciare i pensieri cupi e ottundere i sensi era triste e squallido. E i pensieri non si erano allontanati né erano sbiaditi: se possibile lo martellavano con ancora più insistenza.  
Che differenza… tra festa e spensieratezza a cui aveva sempre associato il bere, e quel metodico riempire il bicchiere e vuotarlo, senza provare alcun piacere.  
Che differenza, fra risate e sbruffonate, gomito a gomito con gli amici, con i suoi fratelli, e il nascondersi da solo a un piccolo tavolo, in un angolo isolato.  
Che differenza, tra la persona felice e piena di fiducia che era stato, e chi era adesso.  
Ma d’altra parte, quanta differenza esisteva fra lui e il ragazzino che era stato?  
Davvero non aveva mai portato degnamente il soprannome Daggart, davvero non aveva mai capito nulla di quell’eroe, ammirando solo la sua forza fisica e il suo coraggio. Ciò che era importante, ciò che lo rendeva un valoroso, un modello cui ispirarsi, era qualcosa cui lui non aveva prestato alcuna attenzione.  
Così cieco, così stupido; e l’essere stato tanto giovane non era una scusante.  
Vuotò un altro bicchiere; era di buona qualità, quel distillato, profumato come un fiore e morbido come velluto, ma gli sembrava amarissimo.  
   
 _Perché non vuoi darmi retta, ora? Hai avuto la tua vendetta, hai avuto la mia sofferenza, il mio pentimento… hai avuto tutto, di me. E continuerai ad averlo, per sempre. Perché in cambio non mi puoi dare una sola possibilità?_  
   
Per sempre, si ripeté.  
Forse invece sarebbe stato meglio ammettere la sconfitta, e andarsene. Aveva sempre la sua casa a cui tornare; la sua famiglia a dargli affetto, e i boschi in cui cacciare, l’ebanisteria del padre in cui lavorare. Poteva riprendere tutto da dove l’aveva lasciato… da solo, però.  
Lontano da Elhaz, dalla città, forse avrebbe ritrovato la quiete; un po’ alla volta la vita di sempre avrebbe fatto sbiadire il dolore. Solo che non sarebbe stata esattamente _la vita di sempre_ , ma solo _la vita prima di Elhaz_.  
Provò a immaginare, comunque. Avrebbe continuato a tenere il silenzio sulla reale identità di Elhaz e sul perché se ne fosse andato, e non avrebbe raccontato niente nemmeno della sua permanenza al Kirshanar; avrebbe cercato di comportarsi come se ormai si fosse lasciato tutto alle spalle, così nessuno si sarebbe preoccupato per lui, e avrebbero smesso di fargli domande.  
Sarebbe stato ironico se Elhaz, una volta accontentato, avesse sentito la sua mancanza. Forse il distacco, il non incrociarlo più per i viali della cittadella, e l’assenza dei suoi tentativi di riconciliazione avrebbero smosso qualcosa dentro il suo cuore. Ah, se le parti si fossero invertite, e se fosse stato Elhaz a inseguirlo, tornando ad Harkwald!  
Sentire, un pomeriggio, bussare alla porta. Aprire e trovarselo davanti, turbato e finalmente disposto a farsi stringere fra le sue braccia, a cominciare tutto da capo, guarendo dal passato. Non sarebbe stato necessario parlare, non subito: si sarebbero solo guardati, lì sulla soglia, e poi avrebbero sorriso…  
Che fantasia stupida. Nemmeno la più ingenua delle ragazzine vi avrebbe indugiato.  
Mai, mai Elhaz lo avrebbe cercato; e fino a che lui avesse continuato a non fare nulla, limitandosi a implorarlo, aspettando, passivo e docile, niente sarebbe cambiato. Sarebbe stato diverso, se non avesse avuto da temere i poteri di Elhaz: non avrebbe potuto fermarlo a quel modo sulle scale, e farlo indietreggiare.  
Non avrebbe potuto impedirgli di salire quelle scale, né opporsi quando lui l’avesse afferrato… Elhaz non avrebbe potuto respingerlo, con la sola forza fisica, e così, se non voleva dare retta alle sue parole, l’avrebbe data ai fatti.  
Non arrivò nemmeno al fondo di quei pensieri, inorridito dall’idea che per un istante gli era sembrata non solo desiderabile, ma persino giusta. Non finì il pensiero, ma l’immagine di ciò che avrebbe potuto fare si impresse nei suoi occhi e nella sua mente anche contro la sua volontà. Chinò la testa, stringendo con forza il bicchiere, cercando inutilmente di scacciarla. Forse per riuscirci avrebbe dovuto bere fino a ottundersi, e tornarsene in camera, buttarsi sul letto per piombare in un sonno senza sogni. Ma quanto più infelice e scoraggiato si sarebbe sentito, una volta tornato sobrio? E che miserabile figura sarebbe stata, rientrare barcollante, e con l’odore d’acquavite nel fiato? Non voleva gettare via del tutto la propria dignità, e non voleva deludere Asher, senza la cui fiducia si sarebbe sentito davvero privo di speranza.  
Guardò la bottiglia, e decise di smetterla: già si sentiva un po’ annebbiato, e sapeva che un uomo con una tolleranza minore della sua sarebbe già stato incapace di reggersi bene in piedi. Aveva sbagliato a mettersi a bere, in primo luogo, e aveva buttato i suoi soldi per un’intera bottiglia. Almeno, però, poteva portarsela via.  
   
~°~  
   
Feoh aveva visitato il tempio di Imastel più grande di Dymeere, poco dopo essere arrivato nella capitale, e gli aveva mozzato il fiato; aveva ammirato le sue torri svettanti e affusolate, i fregi eleganti scolpiti nel marmo, le grandi vetrate variopinte. Aveva visto quelle vetrate dall’interno, ancor più belle, attraversate dai raggi del sole, e aveva gettato il capo all’indietro per guardare su, verso l’altissimo soffitto, fin quasi a farsi venire le vertigini e sentire male al collo, e con la stessa meraviglia aveva guardato il pavimento e il suo intarsio di lucidi marmi policromi: fiori e foglie, animali, complicate figure geometriche.  
Tuttavia, per quanto avesse trovato tutto meraviglioso, non si era sentito a proprio agio, lì dentro: tanta maestà era soverchiante, e presto si era trovato ad avere nostalgia dell’umile tempio di Harkwald, della sua architettura semplice e del pavimento di grigia pietra. Aveva quindi cercato un tempio che gli somigliasse, o che fosse il meno sfarzoso possibile, piccolo e raccolto. Ne aveva trovato uno che, pur somigliando al tempio di Harkwald quanto una pietra preziosa somiglia a un pezzo di vetro, gli aveva dato da subito una sensazione di quiete, di familiarità, quasi. Doveva essere l’incenso: aveva esattamente lo stesso odore di quello a cui era abituato, mentre negli altri templi che aveva visitato lo aveva trovato più dolce.  
Lì andò, dopo aver lasciato la taverna.  
Si fermò davanti a uno dei camini e mormorò una breve preghiera, prima di sporgersi a versare l’acquavite nel fuoco; le fiamme guizzarono più vivaci, le sentì strinare la stoffa della manica, ma aspettò di aver vuotato la bottiglia per tirarsi indietro.  
   
“Non è ciò che si usa offrire, ma per me, in questo momento, ha più significato di una manciata di erbe e bacche profumate. Posso essere infelice, scoraggiato, ma non voglio ulteriori ragioni per vergognarmi di me stesso. E non voglio che Elhaz abbia un altro motivo per tenermi a distanza. Lui… l’ha capito. Deve averlo capito! Che sono sincero, nel mio pentimento, che il mio dolore è più profondo di qualunque abisso, che il mio unico desiderio è dimostrargli che posso essere degno di lui. L’ha capito, lo _sa_ , ma mi respinge lo stesso, e c’è il gelo nelle poche parole che mi rivolge. Nemmeno pronuncia più il mio nome, come se anche quella fosse una concessione troppo grande… quanto vorrei sentirlo ancora una volta, dalla sua bocca, ma con affetto, con la voce del perdono. Imastel, è nella tua casa che lui è cresciuto, fu una tua sacerdotessa ad allevarlo… a te è sacro il fuoco, e ti prego, quindi: usalo per scaldare il suo cuore. Usalo per illuminargli la via per tornare da me! È ampia e spianata, così breve che gli basterebbe un solo passo a percorrerla tutta, eppure lui non lo compie. È proprio come se non la vedesse, come se volesse ignorarla, e io non posso fare nulla di più di quanto sto già facendo, per mostrargliela. Conducilo da me, e io darò tutto per renderlo felice… non credo che lo sia, ora. Non so leggere le emozioni profonde come fa lui, ma questo l’ho capito. Imastel, offrirò volentieri qualunque cosa, pur di vederlo sorridere davvero. Qualunque sacrificio sia necessario, io lo farò… per un sorriso vero, di gioia. Per un sorriso rivolto a me, senza veleno.”  
   
Era una preghiera, un voto? Non lo sapeva; aveva solo espresso ciò che di più sincero aveva nel cuore. Aveva parlato a bassa voce e solo in quel momento si accorse, con la coda dell’occhio, di non essere più solo: qualcuno era entrato nel tempio dopo di lui, fermandosi a uno dei focolari più vicini all’entrata. Chissà se aveva sentito ciò che aveva detto… ma anche fosse stato, che importava?  
Si voltò a guardare meglio, e vide che si trattava di una ragazza; la sorprese a fissarlo, e lei abbassò gli occhi, in imbarazzo, poi tornò a guardarlo, rivolgendogli un sorriso impacciato, mentre giocherellava con la spilla che aveva appuntata sul petto. Era graziosa, la fanciulla; Feoh pensò che in altri tempi il vecchio se stesso le si sarebbe avvicinato, e le avrebbe rivolto un sorriso ammaliante e qualche innocente complimento, facendola arrossire. Era molto giovane, e sembrava altrettanto timida, quindi sarebbe stato discreto, gentile, con lei, accontentandosi di sentirsi ammirato e desiderato, del piacere di vederla avvampare. Apprezzamenti più audaci e mire meno caste le aveva sempre rivolte ad altri tipi di donne, e gli approcci sfrontati, fin troppo diretti, agli uomini soltanto.  
In altri tempi, tempi molto più semplici.  
E molto più vuoti, anche; non riusciva a immaginarsi di nuovo con quell’atteggiamento, e non solo perché ormai Elhaz era l’unica persona che volesse vicino a sé: era mutato qualcosa in lui che lo portava a rifuggire tanta superficialità, a sentirla del tutto estranea a sé. Una scoria del passato, nient’altro. Il sé di quei tempi andati avrebbe approfittato del trovarsi in una città così grande e così traboccante di vita e di opportunità, di bellezze esotiche mai viste prima. Aveva ammirato donne incantevoli dai tatuaggi variopinti e con perline infilate fra i capelli, uomini dalla pelle ambrata e gli occhi bistrati; era rimasto affascinato da ragazze che si esibivano volteggiando con grazia sciabole affilate come fosse un gioco da bambini, e da giovani vestiti quasi di nulla che danzavano con una sensualità così impudica da far arrossire chi si fermava a guardarli. Ma ciò che aveva provato per quelle bellezze provenienti da paesi lontani era stato ben lontano dalla bramosia; ammirazione, stupore, meraviglia, ma tutto slegato dalla lussuria. Sentiva un bisogno profondo di carnalità, di sentire un altro corpo muoversi contro e insieme il proprio; calore, respiro, mani che lo toccavano, e una bocca che lo baciasse e mordesse e sospirasse il suo nome.  
Era certo che avrebbe facilmente trovato qualcuno con cui consumare qualche rapporto libero da legami, ma sarebbe stato uno sfogo meccanico, privo di soddisfazione, in cui la sua mente sarebbe stata altrove, sempre rivolta a una persona ben diversa da quella con cui stava stropicciando le lenzuola.  
Sarebbe stata masturbazione, usando il corpo di qualcuno al posto della mano, sarebbe stato proprio come quando a letto, da solo in camera, le notti che Rhodri aveva libere, si abbandonava al pensiero di Elhaz, alla fantasia di averlo di nuovo per sé, di possederlo, di sentire le sue gambe serrate intorno ai fianchi, di imprigionargli i polsi tra le mani e stringerli fino a lasciarvi i lividi. Dietro gli occhi chiusi rivedeva il suo viso, l’espressione persa nel piacere… ed era vera, _vera_ , non c’era finzione in quella, e non poteva esserci nemmeno nel modo in cui lo abbracciava, dopo, stringendoselo al petto e poggiando la testa contro la sua, mentre i loro cuori e i loro respiri rallentavano. Chi potrebbe mai addormentarsi tra le braccia di una persona che odia, e farlo con un’espressione così serena, con tanto abbandono?  
Scacciò quei pensieri e tornò a guardare il fuoco; rivolse mentalmente una breve preghiera al dio, e una scusa a quella ragazza, così vicina eppure così distante, per non aver saputo nemmeno ricambiare nemmeno con un cenno il suo sorriso.  
   
“Nonostante tutto, Elhaz… nonostante come mi sento ora, con tutto il dolore e la solitudine, nonostante l’aver perso la mia vita così come era e come l’amavo, e anche se non dovessi riottenerla mai più… sono sempre convinto di essere stato molto fortunato a incontrarti.”  
   
Allora sì, Feoh riuscì a sorridere; un breve sorriso amaro, mentre pensava che avrebbe potuto dirle a Elhaz, quelle parole, invece di sussurrarle davanti al fuoco consacrato. Non avrebbero cambiato molto, quel giorno, probabilmente nulla, ma sarebbe stata la verità, e forse, poco a poco, con essa sarebbe riuscito a scavarsi una strada verso il cuore di Elhaz.    
   
____  



	38. Chapter 38

**Tenebra e Luce**  
   
Capitolo 38  
   
_____________  
   
   
Quando fece il suo ingresso nella sala d’armi, Roshan trovò Trahern e Aris che si fronteggiavano con le spade. Lo scontro era al termine, già oltre le ultime battute: fece giusto in tempo a vedere il fratello maggiore sconfiggere il minore, a udire l’imprecazione di quest’ultimo, e la breve risata soddisfatta del vincitore.  
C’era anche Larèn, nella sala, che applaudì, complimentandosi con entrambi i contendenti.  
   
“Risparmiati le lodi, con me – si lagnò Aris, ancora con il fiato corto - ho subito una sconfitta dopo l’altra. Fosse stato un vero combattimento, sarei stato sbudellato e decapitato non so quante volte.”  
“C’è sconfitta e sconfitta, però – intervenne Trahern – e le tue sono state onorevoli. Ti sei battuto bene, e gli scontri sono durati ben più a lungo, rispetto a qualche tempo fa. Negli ultimi tre mesi ho notato un tuo progressivo ma costante miglioramento. È notevole.”  
“Oh. In questo caso, se sei tu a dirlo…”  
“Le lezioni di Drest cominciano a dare i loro frutti, insomma.”  
   
A quell’affermazione Aris spalancò gli occhi, poi volse il viso verso Larèn, con uno sguardo tanto pieno d’accusa da spingere il terzo fratello a fare un passo indietro, alzando le braccia in propria difesa.  
   
“Non gli ho raccontato nulla, giuro!”  
“No? E allora come fa a-”  
“È ovvio, Aris! – Trahern inarcò le sopracciglia - Ho familiarità il modo di combattere di Drest, e l’ho riconosciuto in alcune delle tue mosse. Sono meno fluide delle sue, e non hanno la stessa prontezza, ma per me sono inconfondibili. E se potevo avere qualche dubbio, me l’hai tolto con questa tua reazione immediata.”  
   
Aris scosse la testa, mentre andava alla rastrelliera a riporre la spada.  
   
“Hai ragione, avrei dovuto pensarci. Ma nonostante tutto, per quanto sia migliorato, pare che fra noi ci sia ancora un abisso.”  
“Mi preoccuperei, in caso contrario! Anni d’esperienza sul campo di battaglia, in combattimenti autentici, dovranno pur significare qualcosa, non credi? E poi, naturalmente, c’è sempre la questione del talento naturale.”  
   
Prima che Aris potesse ribattere, Roshan prese la parola, avvicinandosi a lui. Era incuriosito: raramente gli era capitato di vedere un’espressione tanto imbarazzata, sul suo viso.  
   
“Nemmeno io sapevo che ti stessi facendo addestrare da Drest. Neanche che vi foste visti da soli, se è per questo.”  
“Non è un addestramento nel vero senso della parola… e non è che gli abbia proprio chiesto se potesse darmi lezioni di scherma. Qualche giorno dopo la guarigione di Trahern, parlando con lui, abbiamo finito con il discutere di… oh, non sono tenuto a raccontarvelo!”  
   
Trahern sogghignò; andò al tavolo ove si trovavano una brocca di vino leggero e alcuni bicchieri e versò da bere per sé e il fratello sconfitto.  
   
“Sono stupito da quel lavativo: non solo si sta impegnando con Elhaz per sviluppare i suoi poteri, ma ora scopro questo… forse la sua mente è turbata da qualche tipo di follia. Esistono malattie in grado di compiere sconvolgimenti del genere.”  
“Già il fatto che abbia resistito anni nell’esercito, specialmente sotto di te, dimostra che non dev’essere poi il fannullone che dici.”  
“Nell’esercito non aveva scelta, Aris; invece mi stupisce vederlo impegnarsi di sua sponte senza che vi sia un’intimidazione a monte. Gentile da parte tua prendere le sue difese, però.”  
   
Aris mandò giù un po’ di vino, evitando di rispondere, e non sembrava del tutto a proprio agio, nell’argomento.  
Trahern lo osservò, chiedendosi se fosse il caso di divertirsi a tormentarlo un po’, o se per il momento fosse meglio lasciar correre, rimandando l’indagine sul rapporto tra i due. In fondo era un uomo adulto, non sarebbe stato maturo da parte sua stuzzicare la timidezza del fratello, che a quanto pare non si era poi smorzata molto, rispetto a quand’erano ragazzini.  
Si avvicinò allora al suo amato, e gli cinse le spalle con un braccio; con la testa gli indicò la rastrelliera.  
   
“Vuoi sfidarmi tu, Roshan?”  
“Non ci penso nemmeno: mi sono preso una pausa per riposare, non per stancarmi.”  
“Non lo troveresti stancante: è ottimo per distrarsi, sfogare la tensione, e sciogliere i muscoli irrigiditi dal restare a lungo sui libri.”  
“Ma io non ho tensioni da sfogare… e sai che le mie abilità con la spada sono modeste: più che distrarmi, finirei col sentirmi frustrato. Accompagnami per una passeggiata, piuttosto.”  
   
***  
   
Il cielo era bianco e il giardino spoglio, il freddo pungeva e la ghiaia scricchiolava sotto i loro stivali. Roshan e Trahern camminavano lentamente, fianco a fianco, a proprio agio nel silenzio, e scambiandosi un sorriso, di tanto in tanto. Non si vedeva nessuno in giro, ma aspettarono di giungere a quell’angolo che era diventato loro abituale, il più lontano dal castello, isolato e seminascosto da siepi sempreverdi, per stringersi l’uno all’altro. Sedettero vicini, sulla solita panchina di legno scuro e ferro battuto; Roshan si accomodò nell’abbraccio di Trahern, poggiandogli la testa sulla spalla.  
   
“Questo cielo promette neve - disse, con lo sguardo rivolto in alto; poi chiuse gli occhi, rilassandosi e sorridendo appena - La nostra prima passeggiata fuori dal castello, quasi un anno fa, è stata sotto la neve, ricordi?”  
“E come potrei averlo dimenticato? Ho sempre amato la neve, ma quest’inverno l’attendo davvero con impazienza: sarà bello guardarla insieme a te, dalla nostra veranda. R passeggiare ancora insieme, mentre scende. Potrò di nuovo alzare il viso e guardarla… cercare nel cielo il punto in cui nasce, come facevo da bambino.”  
“Sarà bello.”  
   
Mormorò Roshan. L’inverno, oltre alla neve, avrebbe portato anche il suo diciottesimo compleanno. Ancora un anno, poi, e avrebbe raggiunto la maggiore età, e la possibilità di diventare il principale segretario di Trahern in modo ufficiale. Primo segretario, con la possibilità di essere al suo fianco nell’Assemblea dei Dezar, e di rappresentarlo ufficialmente in occasioni importanti, che fossero ricevimenti o incontri d’affari. Di solito quella era una posizione che si guadagnava dopo anni di irreprensibile ed egregio servizio, e all’inizio aveva temuto ci sarebbero stati pettegolezzi sul perché lui vi avesse avuto immediato accesso, così giovane e privo d’esperienza. Follia, davvero, affidare una tale responsabilità a un ragazzino ancora del tutto incompetente. Le malelingue avrebbero attribuito il tutto alla sua stretta relazione con la famiglia di Trahern, al loro essere, agli occhi della società, quasi fratelli.  
Il pensiero l’aveva messo in ansia, ma presto aveva trovato il modo di dissipare i timori con il ragionamento: per il momento era Engath a portare il titolo di dezar, era Engath a prendere le decisioni e a rappresentare il casato, per quanto Trahern fosse al suo fianco quasi quotidianamente, negli impegni, nelle assemblee e nella gestione degli affari. Ci sarebbero voluti anni, prima che Trahern ereditasse il titolo… molti anni, sperava Roshan.  
Nel frattempo, nessuno si sarebbe interessato più di tanto di chi fosse il segretario dell’erede, e così lui avrebbe avuto il tempo di studiare, di prepararsi, di fare esperienza… e poi, ci sarebbe stato anche Degmar. Si sarebbe affidato a lui, che di esperienza già ne aveva, per addentrarsi nella pratica, là dove tutta la teoria da sola non bastava.  
Forse, chissà, col tempo lui e Degmar sarebbero diventati amici, oltre che complici. Perché no, in fondo? Più loro quattro fossero stati uniti, più ci fosse stata in armonia tra loro, più l’inganno che dovevano portare avanti sarebbe filato liscio. Dal canto suo, Trahern sembrava apprezzare davvero Talisha. Più che apprezzarla: sembrava volerle sinceramente bene, ed era una consapevolezza in grado di seccargli la bocca.  
   
Se le vuole bene, con gli anni potrebbe imparare ad amarla. Avranno dei figli, e questo li unirà… e arriverà il giorno in cui per te non ci sarà più posto.  
   
Si sforzò di cacciare quella voce maligna, ma non riuscì a scostarsi molto da quel corso di pensieri.  
Qualche tempo prima, sul finire dell’autunno, era stato il compleanno di quella ragazza a essere festeggiato.  
Vent’anni, e ciò significava che ne mancava uno soltanto perché il matrimonio potesse essere celebrato… ormai, anzi, già meno di un anno. Gli sembrava così lontano, ancora. La sua mente _cercava_ di farglielo sembrare lontano: un momento così perso nel futuro che si poteva far finta non esistesse, un evento che avrebbe fatto parte della vita di qualcun altro, un fatto che sarebbe potuto sfumare, all’improvviso. O non essere mai esistito, come per magia.  
Pensò alla festa per il compleanno di Talisha, che si era svolta proprio lì al castello, e a come aveva visto danzare lei e Trahern; belli e sorridenti, l’uno fra le braccia dell’altra, come una coppia felice che non aveva preoccupazioni, né segreti da nascondere.  
Aveva sentito la gelosia contorcersi nel petto come una serpe, e si era chiesto come sarebbe stato assistere a un altro ballo come quello, il giorno dello sposalizio. Per tutta la sera li aveva osservati, lei al braccio di lui, mentre parlavano con gli invitati, mentre parlavano fra loro, mentre si allontanavano insieme, sorridenti, e si dirigevano in terrazza, a prendere un po’ d’aria fresca.  
 Più di un commento gli era giunto all’orecchio, su che bella coppia formassero, su quanto fosse evidente il reciproco piacersi, e quanto di sicuro quell’unione partisse sotto i migliori auspici. E persino lui, doveva ammetterlo, avrebbe pensato le stesse cose, fosse stato un estraneo che li guardava dal di fuori.  
_Come sono fortunati! Non sempre un matrimonio combinato è così ben assortito._  
Fortunati, già.  
   
Avrebbe desiderato poter odiare Talisha.  
Avrebbe voluto pensare a lei livido di rancore e disprezzo, e augurarle ogni male, desiderare la sua morte, così che sparisse dalla sua vita e da quella di Trahern, e poter di ciò gioire, festeggiare… fingere un volto addolorato per il lutto, e intanto ridere dentro.  
Ma non poteva fare nulla di tutto ciò, perché Talisha non meritava nulla di tutto ciò.  
Quando aveva incontrato Trahern per la prima volta dopo che lui aveva riacquistato la vista, la felicità e la commozione sul suo viso erano state sincere; il modo in cui aveva accarezzato il volto di Trahern, guardandolo negli occhi, il sorriso che gli aveva rivolto, erano testimoni di un affetto sincero.  
E così gli bastava sfiorare certi pensieri meschini e poi ripensare al sorriso onesto di quella ragazza, per sentirsi una persona ripugnante.  
   
Ecco, un momento prima si stava chiedendo se lui e Degmar avrebbero mai potuto essere amici, e con che facilità poi i suoi pensieri erano scivolati nell’astio e nella gelosia per la ragazza da lui amata.  
Chissà se anche Degmar, dal volto così imperscrutabile, roso dalla gelosia si abbandonava a cupe fantasie su Trahern, desiderando che scomparisse, che morisse.  
Ma no, non era possibile; Degmar sapeva che la morte di Trahern sarebbe stata per lui solo un danno, che un altro promesso sposo non avrebbe acconsentito a proteggere la relazione segreta fra lui e Talisha, a permettere che continuasse, garantendogli anche un lavoro per poter stare vicino alla ragazza. Degmar aveva interesse che Trahern restasse in ottima salute quanto e più di Krover… per certi versi era una delle persone a cui più tranquillamente Trahern avrebbe potuto affidare la propria vita.  
   
“Sei silenzioso, Roshan.”  
“Oh... senza accorgermene mi sono perso nei miei pensieri. Volevo riposare, ma devo essermi rilassato fin troppo.”  
   
Trahern non rispose, non si mosse né cessò di carezzargli il braccio, ma Roshan, seppure a occhi chiusi, ebbe la chiara impressione di avere il suo sguardo addosso. Trahern aveva saputo leggere in lui con chiarezza già quando era cieco; ora che poteva vedere, come poteva lui sperare di nascondergli un qualunque turbamento, una tristezza, grande o piccola che fosse? Doveva essere di una semplicità ridicola, per lui… specie considerato che ogni sua malinconia proveniva da una fonte soltanto.  
Sentì le labbra di Trahern posarsi sulla sua tempia, e mentre lui parlava socchiuse gli occhi, voltando appena la testa a guardarlo.  
   
“Appena dopo il tuo compleanno ce ne andremo almeno per una decina di giorni. Farà bene a entrambi.”  
   
Roshan si girò meglio, sogghignando.  
   
“Il tono che hai usato sarebbe stato più adatto a una frase del tipo: ‘ _Domani all’alba attaccheremo l’accampamento nemico_. _Non fate prigionieri_.’”  
“… suonava ostile?”  
“Suonava come un ordine! Non che mi dispiaccia obbedirvi, però.”  
“Già mesi fa te lo avevo proposto, il giorno stesso in cui riacquistai la vista… poi, però, non ce n’è stato il tempo. Questa volta non permetterò a nessun impegno di trattenerci.”  
   
   
~°~  
   
“Concentrati, Drest, e visualizza.”  
   
Visualizza, Elhaz glielo aveva ripetuto tante volte. Agli inizi, visualizzare è il metodo più facile per imparare a usare il proprio potere. Per quel che riguardava le azioni più semplici, almeno. Anche il suo primo insegnante, tanti anni prima, gli aveva detto lo stesso, ma con lui, comunque, non era mai andato oltre agli atti basilari: poteva accendere il fuoco in un camino restando dall’alta parte della stanza… poteva gelare o far ribollire una coppa d’acqua tenendola tra le mani, far scattare qualunque serratura senza possedere alcuna chiave. Quella di poter influenzare, seppur molto limitatamente, i pensieri e le azioni delle altre persone era un’abilità che aveva scoperto e sviluppato da solo, avendo la sensazione che il buon vecchio Tolvar l’avrebbe disapprovata.  
Quello che Elhaz stava cercando d’insegnargli, però, non gli sembrava per nulla semplice; non si trattava di una semplice azione meccanica, ma di qualcosa ben più complesso. E delicato. Aveva anche provato a dirglielo, prima di cominciare, ma era stato zittito.  
E così ora si trovava al centro del salone dalla grande vetrata che era diventato la sua principale aula d’addestramento, in piedi, accanto a Elhaz, la mano destra intrecciata alla sinistra di lui, la mano sinistra quasi a sfiorare il giovane alberello spoglio, nel vaso davanti a loro. Le sue conoscenze di botanica erano quasi inesistenti, quindi non aveva idea di che pianta si trattasse, né Elhaz gliel’aveva detto.  
   
“Prima lo faremo insieme, poi toccherà a te da solo.”  
   
Lui annuì, e cominciò. Sentì un’energia pungente, formicolante, pulsargli nel petto, e colmarlo; la sentì scendere lungo il braccio, calda, e riempire la mano che aveva intrecciata a quella di Elhaz… e gli sembrò che le loro due mani fossero diventate una soltanto, che la sua energia e quella di lui si stessero rimescolando, fondendosi.  
E poi ancora, gli sembrò che quell’energia fluisse da lui, dalle mani che avevano intrecciate, ma anche da quelle che erano libere.  
   
_Visualizza!_  
   
Ripeté a se stesso, e immaginò quella forza misteriosa che scorreva insieme al suo sangue, che usciva dalla sua mano per avvolgere l’alberello, che penetrava in esso, diventando una nuova e potente linfa. Raccolse le proprie forze, incanalandole, spingendole, infondendole; non era facile… decisamente non era come il semplice schiocco di volontà che gli serviva per accendere un fuoco, o la quieta concentrazione di quando riscaldava l’acqua mentre oziava a mollo nella vasca da bagno.  
Sentì le tempie pulsare di un dolore sordo e una smorfia contrargli il viso; guardò Elhaz, e vide che il suo viso era rilassato. L’espressione quasi… incurante. Quel loro esercizio doveva essere per lui di una facilità tale che forse era già una gran concessione che non sbadigliasse.  
Drest riportò lo sguardo sull’alberello, e lo vide tremare; poi, sui suoi rami scuri e nudi comparvero le prime gemme. Sentì gli occhi spalancarsi per lo stupore e sentì la propria concentrazione vacillare, ma si affrettò a riprenderne le redini. Ancora altre gemme spuntarono, crebbero e sbocciarono, riempiendo in pochi minuti la pianta di splendidi fiori dal colore rosa acceso.  
   
“Basta così.”  
   
Stabilì Elhaz, interrompendo il fluire del proprio potere, e subito Drest lo imitò.  
   
“Avremmo potuto continuare, fino a che i fiori fossero caduti e le foglie spuntate – disse il maestro sfiorando un ramo carico - ma credo che così sia più bello, non trovi?”  
“Bellissimo lo è, ma ora? Andrà avanti con questa fioritura fuori stagione? O appassirà?”  
“Per ciò che abbiamo fatto, è destinato ad appassire nel giro di qualche giorno… ma potrebbe anche continuare il suo ciclo, o restare in questo stato anche per mesi, se intervenissi ulteriormente. Tutto dipende da come userò il mio potere su di esso. Avanti, tocca a te.”  
   
Elhaz indicò un altro alberello, gemello del primo, a qualche passo di distanza, e Drest fece un gran sospiro. Vi si avvicinò, lo fissò come studiandolo, e allungò le mani verso di lui.  
   
_Concentrati e visualizza._  
_Raccogli il tuo potere e spingilo verso di lui. Incanala le tue energie._  
   
Ma farlo ora, da solo, era ben più difficile. Quel potere che aveva sentito scorrere fluidamente dentro di sé, indirizzato alla pianta, ora vorticava disordinato, ora si disperdeva e ora si addensava, fuori controllo.  
Provò a concentrarsi ancora di più, a esercitare tutto il controllo di cui era capace… a visualizzare un fiume ribollente, le cui acque erano un turbinare di mulinelli e rapide, che si acquietava in un letto largo, dallo scorrere possente ma ordinato.  
Indirizzò, _spinse_ , quella potenza verso l’alberello, insisté e sentì i muscoli tendersi, le mani irrigidirsi come artigli, e bruciare come mai gli era capitato. Vide l’alberello tremare… e poi il centro del suo giovane fusto esplose. Rami e schegge volarono intorno, e qualcuna lo raggiunse al volto, graffiandolo; della povera pianta restò un moncone che emanava un sottile filo di fumo nero e odore di bruciato.  
Elhaz fu immediatamente al suo fianco; lo afferrò per le spalle, esaminandolo con espressione tesa, ma si rilassò subito nel constatare che non aveva subito danni, a parte quei graffi superficiali. Lo lasciò e volse l’attenzione a quel che restava del vegetale.  
   
“Non oso pensare che sarebbe accaduto se ti avessi detto di provare a guarire la caviglia rotta di qualche poveraccio.”  
“Da parte tua sarebbe stato un atto a dir poco criminale. In ogni caso non ho idea di come guarire una frattura, e non credo proprio che basti concentrarsi e visualizzare, o usare l’istinto.”  
“Stavo solo ipotizzando; non ti avrei mai affidato così presto la cura di un uomo, e nemmeno di un animale. E credo dovrà passare molto, molto tempo prima che abbia voglia di provarci.”  
“Passerà molto, molto tempo prima che mi senta di curare anche un piccolo graffio. Non potremmo dedicarci a compiere esperimenti su… soggetti non viventi Dovrebbe essere sufficiente, se intendi solo studiare il mio potere.”  
   
Elhaz lo fissò per qualche secondo, e scosse le spalle.  
   
“Vedremo.”  
“Come sarebbe a dire, _vedremo?_ Mi pare già ben evidente che non sono in grado di dominarlo. A questo punto, anzi, ho già esaurito la mia curiosità a proposito, e tornerei volentieri al mio ozio… ti ho detto e ripetuto che la propensione all’impegno non è tra le mie qualità.”  
“Molte cose non sono tra le tue qualità.”  
Sentenziò Elhaz alzando un sopracciglio, e Drest intrecciò le braccia sul petto.  
“Ah, bella riconoscenza! E io che continuo a venire qui solo per te! E mi sento pure come se la mia testa stesse per fare la medesima fine di quel vegetale!”  
   
L’espressione sul volto di Elhaz era severa, all’apparenza; l’effetto era rovinato dalla sua bocca, che cercava di trattenersi dal piegarsi in un sorriso.  
   
“Ti sono molto grato, invece – si arrese, infine – Le ore che passiamo insieme… riescono a distrarmi.”  
   
Drest lo guardò, in una muta ma chiarissima richiesta di ulteriori spiegazioni, che però rimase insoddisfatta; Elhaz gli poggiò una mano sulla spalla, indirizzandolo verso una delle poltrone vicino al camino.  
   
“Per oggi può bastare. Siedi, io arrivo subito.”  
   
Uscì dal salone, e poco dopo entrò un domestico; silenzioso ed efficiente, si occupò di ripulire, portando via i resti della pianta. Restato di nuovo solo, Drest dovette attendere ancora qualche minuto, prima che Elhaz rientrasse, e quando lo fece lasciò sul basso tavolo tra le due poltrone un piccolo vassoio con una tazza fumante, che emanava un profumo dolce e asprigno.  
   
 “Se hai mal di testa, quello ti farà bene – lo informò – ma bisogna lasciarlo riposare ancora un po’.”  
“Oh. Avevo intenzione di fare l’offeso ancora per un po’, ma suppongo che tu me ne abbia appena tolto la possibilità.”  
“Continua pure, se vuoi: mi diverte.”  
   
Drest prese la tazza e la tenne tra le mani, respirandone il buon profumo, guardandone il contenuto; il colore era rosso, scuro e intenso, come il granato. Parlò senza alzare lo sguardo.  
   
“Sei stato via per due settimane; com’è andato quel tuo… _lavoro_?”  
“Non credevo t’interessasse saperlo, vista la tua disapprovazione in merito.”  
   
Drest tornò a rivolgere gli occhi verso Elhaz, e lui fece un vago gesto con la mano, come ad allontanare l’argomento.  
   
“Bene.”  
“Tutto qui? Non hai altro da dire?”  
“No. Prendilo come il diritto alla riservatezza del mio committente.”  
   
Drest aprì bocca per aggiungere altro, ma cambiò idea e tacque, e per qualche secondo restarono lì a guardarsi, in silenzio. Fu Elhaz a riprendere la parola, gli occhi socchiusi e la testa inclinata di lato, pensieroso.  
   
“Anni fa avevo già svolto un incarico per lui.”  
“Un cliente affezionato, allora. Gli hai riservato un prezzo di favore?”  
“No, Drest. Ma se mi cercherà una terza volta pensavo di non chiedergli alcun compenso, aiutandolo per pura amicizia.”  
   
Nonostante il sarcasmo della risposta, il tono era stanco, distante, quasi; una battuta fatta per abitudine all’ironia, ma con la mente rivolta altrove.  
   
“Quella prima volta, quando ci conoscemmo, quattro anni fa… io e lui fummo amanti per qualche mese. Fino a quando da parte sua… cominciò a prenderla troppo sul serio.”  
“E ora che vi siete incontrati di nuovo ha tentato di riallacciare i rapporti, per così dire?”  
   
Elhaz annuì lentamente, e si prese del tempo per continuare; Drest attese, sorseggiando un po’ del suo infuso medicinale. Avrebbe voluto dire che aveva un buon sapore, ma preferì tacere, per rispetto al turbamento che il suo maestro e, ormai, almeno da parte sua, amico stava lasciando intravedere. E per curiosità, anche: se si fosse distratto, forse avrebbe posto fine a quel momento d’insolita confidenza.  
   
“Avevo pensato che avrei fatto bene ad accettare le sue proposte… che dovevo farlo, perché era proprio ciò di cui avevo bisogno: una persona completamente diversa, sotto ogni aspetto. _È un uomo attraente, intelligente, e anche se non provo quello che prova lui, un letto e un corpo altrui sono il modo migliore per dissolvere certi pensieri._ Lo volevo, davvero. Però… non ho potuto. Non ci sono riuscito.”  
   
Drest attese, nel caso Elhaz avesse voluto aggiungere altro; lo osservò, studiò il suo viso assorto, il suo sguardo immobile, posato sulla mano destra stretta al bracciolo scolpito della sedia. Eppure, per quanto fosse intenso e fisso quello sguardo, lui non credeva che la vedesse davvero, quella mano. Si schiarì la voce.  
   
“Beh, sei giovane per avere certi problemi, ma non preoccuparti troppo: può capitare.”  
   
Di colpo, Elhaz fu più che attento, e dal cipiglio feroce che si ritrovò addosso, Drest temette di stare per fare la fine del suo sfortunato alberello.  
   
“Non in _quel_ senso, imbecille!”  
“Lo so. L’ho detto solo perché mi sembravi un po’ abbattuto, e ti preferisco quando pungi. Significativo, comunque: posso darti dell’assassino prezzolato quanto mi pare e non ti scomponi… faccio una battuta scontata sulle tue doti amatorie e subito mi aggredisci.”  
“Se ti avessi aggredito ora non staresti blaterando.”  
   
Drest sogghignò, e mandò giù ancora un po’ di medicina; stava già facendo effetto, e il fastidioso pulsare che gli aveva serrato la testa come in una morsa era quasi svanito, lasciandogli solo un vago formicolio.  
   
“Se stavi cercando un consiglio, sarei più utile se conoscessi meglio tutta la storia.”  
“No, non voglio consigli. E stato solo… non lo so. Bisogno di dirlo a qualcuno, forse. Magari così smetterò di rigirarmi il pensiero nella testa come ho fatto in questi ultimi giorni.”  
“Se hai un problema che ti influenza al punto di non lasciarti libero di andare a letto con chi ti pare, non te ne libererai semplicemente parlandone. E non ne hai _parlato_ , per essere pignoli: hai solo buttato lì un accenno fumoso.”  
“Non esiste alcun problema.”  
“No, ovviamente no.”  
   
Drest attese che si decidesse a dirgli qualcosa di più, ma lui tacque ostinatamente. Dal canto suo riusciva a pensare a poche cose che avrebbero potuto trattenere un uomo dal sollazzarsi a proprio piacimento tra le lenzuola, ma non se la sentì di insistere: in quei mesi aveva acquistato confidenza con Elhaz, e anche la consapevolezza di fino a dove tale confidenza poteva spingersi.  
Così, anche se avrebbe voluto chiedergli se c’entrasse qualcosa il giovane dai capelli rossi con cui l’aveva visto mano nella mano a Elarius, e che spesso aveva incrociato lì al Kirshanar, preferì tacere. Nel migliore dei casi Elhaz avrebbe comunque negato, forse si sarebbe messo ancor più sulla difensiva, e ciò non lo avrebbe certo aiutato a superare il suo _non esistente_ problema.  
Nulla gli impediva di tormentarlo un po’, però.  
   
“Invece di stare qui a rimuginare, puoi sempre tornare da lui e riprovarci… ne sarebbe di sicuro entusiasta.”  
   
Elhaz non rispose, ma lui nemmeno se l’era aspettato.  
   
“Magari l’ultima volta non eri dell’umore giusto, visto l’incarico che eri stato chiamato a compiere. O almeno, mi auguro che tu avessi abbastanza sensibilità da non esserlo. Ma vista la tua morale grigia e flessibile, forse era solo stanchezza fisica. Influisce parecchio su certi appetiti, sai”  
   
Ancora silenzio, ma non si scoraggiò.  
   
“Davvero, dovresti andare… non vedo cosa te l’impedisca – breve pausa strategica - O chi.”  
   
Finalmente una reazione: un tremare quasi impercettibile delle spalle, un inspirare troppo brusco. Lo sguardo che Elhaz gli rivolse non fu duro, come si era immaginato, ma quasi… fragile. Nudo. Forse non erano le parole più giuste per descriverlo, ma almeno ci andavano vicino. Fu quasi sul punto di chiedere scusa, ma si trattenne; in fondo, forse gli aveva appena fatto un piacere.  
In un paio di gran sorsate finì la tazza, e alzandosi la posò sul tavolino.  
   
“Grazie per tutto, allora. Ci vediamo fra tre giorni.”  
   
Elhaz non rispose nemmeno con un cenno; non lo accompagnò alla porta, come faceva sempre.  
   
~°~  
   
Uscito dal cancello della villa, senza smettere di camminare Drest si voltò a lanciare una breve occhiata alle proprie spalle; chissà se al loro prossimo appuntamento Elhaz avrebbe deciso di raccontargli qualcosa di più, o se avrebbe lasciato cadere l’argomento. Molto più probabile la seconda ipotesi.  
Quando tornò a guardare davanti a sé, per poco si scontrò con qualcuno, che lo fronteggiava a un passo. La prima cosa che notò, di quel qualcuno, ancor prima di riconoscerne il viso, furono i capelli rossi.  
   
_Bene. Questa mi mancava._  
   
Fu tentato di fare un passo di lato e superarlo senza dire nulla, ma c’era qualcosa nello sguardo di quel tizio che lo tenne lì dov’era; difficile definire con una sola parola tutto quello che vi vide dentro: stanchezza, astio, infelicità, determinazione… erano occhi pieni di una luce quasi febbrile, che sembrava consumarlo.   
   
“Chi sei? Perché vai così spesso da lui?”  
   
Anche nella sua voce Drest riconobbe le stesse corrosive emozioni che aveva riconosciuto nel suo sguardo; nelle sue profondità c’era anche una corrente cupa… una gelosia addolorata che non sapeva che fare di se stessa.  
Provò, allora, ad andarsene senza rispondere, spingendolo da parte per liberarsi la strada, ma quello lo afferrò per un braccio, strattonandolo.  
   
“Lo devo sapere!”  
   
In altre circostanze non si sarebbe disturbato a rispondere; si sarebbe liberato della morsa che gli stringeva il braccio – e forse non sarebbe stato facile, visto quant’era forte – e se ne sarebbe andato; avrebbe fatto ricorso anche ai pugni, se necessario… era così tanto tempo che non si trovava coinvolto in una rissa che quasi gli mancavano.  
Ma c’erano sempre quegli occhi, e quella tremenda frustrazione nella voce.  
E poi c’era la sua stessa curiosità, naturalmente. Quella era l’occasione per saperne un po’ di più sul rapporto tra quei due, e sul perché avesse avuto una così amara fine.  
   
“Sono un suo amico, che c’è di strano se vado a casa sua?”  
   
La stretta sul suo braccio si accentuò, e Drest si domandò se non fosse il caso di ricorrere a un bel pugno, in fondo. Ritenne più saggio astenersi, almeno per i prossimi due minuti; per il dopo non poteva promettere nulla.  
   
“Amico e allievo, anche. Forse soprattutto allievo.”  
 “Sei uno stregone anche tu?”  
“Non proprio. Credo mi si possa definire _materiale grezzo_. Vorresti per cortesia lasciarmi il braccio?”  
   
Quello esitò per un istante, addirittura aumentando la stretta, poi lo lasciò andare, volgendo lo sguardo verso casa di Elhaz.  
   
“Lui… come sta? Lo vedo spesso, ma non sono più riuscito a parlargli. Da mesi non me ne dà la possibilità.”  
   
Come replicare a quella domanda? Gliel’avesse posta anche solo un giorno prima avrebbe risposto _benissimo_ , in quel momento invece non era molto sicuro di cosa dovesse dire.  
_‘Mi sembra turbato e credo tu ne sia il motivo.’_?  
Ma Elhaz non avrebbe apprezzato una simile libertà da parte sua… svelare un momento di debolezza, per di più a una persona con cui sembrava non volere più avere a che fare. Osservò con attenzione il volto del suo interlocutore, mentre quello continuava a tenere gli occhi sul palazzo, come se sperasse di vedere Elhaz comparire sulla porta.  
   
“La salute è ottima, gli affari prosperano, e mi ha dato dell’imbecille privo di qualità, elemento che di solito segnala un certo buonumore.”  
   
Drest vide la malinconia acuirsi sul viso del giovane, e le sue spalle ampie e forti come incurvarsi per un grande peso, per un’enorme prostrazione.  
   
“Quindi è felice?”  
“Non lo conosco abbastanza per dirlo – tacque per un momento, indeciso – Si può sapere che è accaduto fra di voi?”  
“… io ho… ho rovinato tutto. Ho rovinato lui… e me.”  
   
Non aggiunse altro, e Drest non ritenne opportuno insistere; aveva la sensazione che quella reticenza nascesse sì dalla vergogna, ma anche dalla volontà di proteggere. E un’altra sensazione che aveva era che il loro breve colloquio fosse finito; fece per andarsene, senza aggiungere nulla, ma all’ultimo cambiò idea.  
   
“Non c’è niente tra me e lui, se è questo che temi. Non c’è nulla tra lui e nessun altro, per quel che ne so.”  
   
“Vorrei che bastasse a farmi sentire meglio.”  
   
Furono le parole mormorate che Drest udì, allontanandosi.  
   
_________________  



	39. Chapter 39

#  ** Tenebra e Luce **

  
Capitolo 39  
   
\--------------------  
   
Feoh riempì di legna l’alta nicchia vicino al camino nello studio privato di Asher; lo stregone, a parte il saluto iniziale, non aveva più alzato gli occhi dalla lettera che stava scrivendo, e lui non aveva altro da fare lì, ma prima di andarsene volle avvicinarsi alla grande finestra e guardare fuori, lontano, verso le montagne. Le guardava spesso, negli ultimi tempi, specialmente illuminate dalla luce rosea dell’alba, o da quella infuocata del tramonto, ma anche nel resto della giornata, di tanto in tanto, si prendeva qualche minuto per ammirarle.  
Si vedevano benissimo, ora, nell’aria limpida: imponenti, solenni e bellissime, quasi abbaglianti nel loro innevato biancore. Anche a Dymeere era scesa la neve, negli ultimi giorni, ma una spanna solamente, mentre Feoh immaginava che lassù, a casa, doveva essere ormai alta.  
La vita al villaggio sarebbe stata quieta e rallentata; più difficile, anche, ma nonostante ciò l’inverno gli era comunque sempre piaciuto, specie nell’infanzia… ricordava battaglie a palle di neve e folli discese con lo slittino, spensierato come solo i ragazzini possono essere.  
Erano memorie che l’avevano sempre messo di buon umore, o toccato con una quieta e sorridente nostalgia, ma tutto ciò che facevano ora era gravargli sul petto con il peso della colpa. Ora gli sembrava imperdonabile essere stato così sereno e allegro, ora bruciava di vergogna pensando alla propria condotta nei riguardi di certi ragazzini che avevano la sola colpa di essere timidi, o più deboli di lui.  
Ripensando a Sherihel, la vergogna non bastava.  
Spostò lo sguardo sulla casa di Elhaz; così vicina, lontana come il sole.  
Non era un comportamento sano tenerla d’occhio come aveva fatto negli ultimi mesi; lo sapeva, ma non riusciva a impedirselo: quando riusciva a ritagliarsi una pausa tra i lavori che gli erano assegnati, era lì che… spiava. Sarebbe stato ipocrita usare un altro termine.  
Quando nei giorni liberi, nella sua stanza, interrompeva le letture, in cui ormai gli era difficile concentrarsi, si affacciava alla finestra e restava a guardare a lungo. Se capitava che vedesse Elhaz uscire per una passeggiata, talvolta usciva anche lui, seguendolo a distanza. Era certo che Elhaz si accorgesse del suo tallonamento, ma non aveva mai fatto nulla per allontanarlo, o dissuaderlo… perché non gli interessava, o perché non gli dispiaceva?  
   
   
Da quanto aveva visto, i frequentatori abituali della casa di Elhaz, a parte Leryon e Asher, erano tre: il tizio biondo che aveva bloccato circa un paio di settimane prima, e i due giovani che talvolta si recavano in visita insieme a lui, e talvolta da soli. Di quei due, ne aveva riconosciuto uno come il ragazzo che si era recato a chiedere l’aiuto di Elhaz, tempo prima… quella volta che lui aveva piantato bulbi a caso nel giardino, pur di tenere d’occhio Elhaz, facendo rischiare un attacco di cuore a Rhodri.  
Avrebbe voluto sentirsi ridicolo, pensandoci, e invece si sentiva solo patetico e miserabile… pregò che potesse venire il giorno in cui quel ricordo gli sarebbe sembrato davvero soltanto buffo; un giorno, dopo aver avuto il perdono di Elhaz. Sarebbe stato bello poterne ridere insieme. Sarebbe stato meraviglioso, se il suo stregone l’avesse preso un po’ in giro a tale proposito.  
   
Tornò a rivolgere lo sguardo alle montagne; pensò a Oswer e Deles, alla sua nipotina, ai suoi genitori e un breve sospiro afflitto gli sfuggì.  
   
“Nostalgia, Feoh?”  
   
La voce di Asher lo scosse; si era completamente estraniato, scordandosi della sua presenza. Si voltò verso di lui con una punta d’imbarazzo.  
   
“Sì. Non ero mai stato lontano tanto a lungo dalla mia famiglia.”  
“Ma immagino tu senta la mancanza di altre cose; eri abituato ad andare per boschi, a caccia: credo ti pesi, una vita così… _domestica_.”  
“Mi manca, sì. Ma non mi pesa, questo tipo di vita… come potrebbe?”  
“Non sei mai andato a caccia, nei tuoi giorni liberi?”  
“Non credo di essere dell’umore.”  
“Capisco.”  
   
Feoh restò fermo dove si trovava, in attesa di essere congedato, ma Asher lo guardava, la testa leggermente inclinata, e un dito a tamburellare sul tavolo. Cominciò a provare un filo d’inquietudine, nonostante fosse ragionevolmente sicuro di non aver dato mai motivo di lamentele.  
A parte quella storia dei bulbi, ma in un certo senso in quel caso era stato Asher stesso a incoraggiarlo.  
   
“Tu sai anche lavorare il legno, vero?”  
“Sì. È il mestiere di mio padre, e cominciò a insegnarmi già quando ero piccolo.”  
“Nelle sue lettere, Elhaz mi aveva detto che hai molto talento.”  
“Davvero?”  
“Già. E perché un complimento del genere arrivi da parte sua, nonostante tutto, la tua bravura dev’essere impressionante. D’altro canto, ne ho potuto intravedere un esempio – con un vago gesto si indicò il petto – il medaglione che porti al collo.”  
   
D’istinto, Feoh lo afferrò attraverso la stoffa della giubba.  
   
“Di solito lo indossi sotto i vestiti, ma in qualche occasione l’hai portato sopra la camicia, brevemente… forse solo per svista. È davvero molto bello. Ti spiacerebbe avvicinarti? Vorrei ammirarlo meglio.”  
   
Esitò per un istante, prima di obbedire, provando un feroce senso di protezione e possesso, per quel monile. Ma era un’emozione ridicola, no? E dopo tutto ciò che Asher aveva fatto per lui, non poteva certo negargli una così semplice richiesta. Andando alla scrivania, tirò fuori il medaglione e fece per sfilarselo dal collo.  
   
“No, non toglierlo. Va bene così: non voglio prendermi troppa libertà con qualcosa che per te ha un valore tanto intimo.  
   
Si alzò, sporgendosi sulla scrivania, osservando da vicino, e Feoh lo girò da un lato e dall’altro, per farglielo studiare meglio, grato per quel riguardo nei suoi confronti.  
Quando si ritenne soddisfatto, Asher tornò a sedere, sorridendogli.  
   
“Un’opera davvero mirabile, degna di un grande artista. E su un legno che è di lavorazione molto difficile.”  
“Il temharas è uno dei legni più duri e resistenti che esistano. Dura in eterno, e diventa sempre più bello, con il passare degli anni. Per questo rappresenta il vero…”  
   
La voce di Feoh si spense; guardò afflitto il medaglione, e come in un lampo rivisse tutte le ore che aveva trascorso a lavorarvi, pieno di speranza, di gioia, di ansia. Agli occhi della sua memoria si presentò l’immagine del sorriso incattivito di Elhaz, ma si affrettò a scacciarla.  
Lo strinse nel pugno, prima di rimetterlo sotto la giubba, a contatto con la pelle nuda.  
   
“So cosa rappresenta il legno di temharas – disse Asher - è per queste sue caratteristiche che viene usato per i medaglioni matrimoniali, lì da dove vieni.”  
   
Feoh annuì. Non capiva il perché di quel discorso, ma a comprendere qualcosa di Asher aveva già rinunciato da tempo.  
   
“Oltre che nell’intaglio, Elhaz raccontava che sei bravo nell’intarsio. E soprattutto nella scultura lignea.”  
“Me la cavo. Mi sono sempre considerato più un cacciatore che un ebanista.”  
“Ho visto le statuine che hai realizzato per quei due ragazzini, i gemelli. Direi che fai qualcosa di più che cavartela.”  
“Erano oggetti semplici, quelli. Giocattoli.”  
“Di pregevole fattura, dettagliati con grande attenzione. E ti ho già detto cosa penso del ciondolo – con una mano, Asher indicò la poltrona libera al di là della scrivania – siedi, Feoh.”  
   
Lui obbedì, con un po’ di apprensione.  
   
“Le ho realizzate nelle mie ore libere, quelle statuine – spiegò con voce ferma -  non ho sottratto tempo ai miei doveri in questa ca-”  
“Non intendevo insinuare nulla del genere. Quello che voglio chiederti è se t’interesserebbe tenere un laboratorio di ebanisteria. Qualche ora, un paio di volte alla settimana, almeno per iniziare.”  
“C-cosa?”  
“Falegnameria ed ebanisteria, certo: è dalle basi che bisogna partire. Se decidi per il sì, ho già un locale da riservarti; in quanto a materiali e attrezzature, dovrai essere tu a dare disposizioni.”  
“Non credo di capire… un laboratorio del genere, qui al Kirshanar?”  
“Esatto. Qui da sempre vengono insegnate le scienze e le materie più nobili: l’astronomia e la chimica, la storia e la filosofia, la medicina e l’erboristica… ciò che tu sai fare con il legno è arte, e non è forse l’arte pure nobilissima?”  
“Ma in questo posto, oltre ai figli privi di potere degli stregoni, studiano molti giovani nobili, ed eredi di famiglie ricche e importanti. Questo è un luogo prestigioso, e costoso, in cui conseguire un’eccellente istruzione; chi sborserebbe tanto per apprendere qualcosa di umile come questa mia… _arte_? È adatta alla bottega di un artigiano,non al Kirshanar.”  
“Umile sarà un tavolaccio da osteria, e le sedie che gli stanno intorno. O la mobilia nelle case dei popolani, i le assi di legno dei loro pavimenti. Ma anche il pavimento del più vasto salone del palazzo dell’Erezar è di legno: un intarsio di ottanta varietà e sfumature diverse, così magistralmente realizzato da sembrare creato per mano degli dei stessi. Lo definiresti forse umile?”  
   
Feoh non rispose, e Asher continuò.  
   
“Questo stesso discorso vale per ogni oggetto tu possa realizzare con il legno. Direi anzi che vale per ogni cosa: c’è il sarto che cuce per le persone comuni, e quello che realizza abiti intessuti d’oro e di perle, o i cuochi che improvvisano cibo in luride bettole, e quelli che cucinano per le tavole dei re. Se s’insegnasse a cucinare qui al Kirshanar, pensi che lo si farebbe per fornire cuochi alle bettole, o ai re? Quasi nulla è umile in sé, Feoh.”  
“Ma…”  
“E anche se l’ipotesi che un figlio di nobili venga qui per apprendere una simile arte è piuttosto remota, avresti già da subito due allievi che sarebbero pronti a iniziare: i gemelli.”  
“I gemelli?”  
“Sembrano più sereni, da quando ti conoscono; so che dedichi loro un po’ del tuo tempo, si direbbe tu te li sia presi a cuore. Credo li aiuterebbe, averti come punto di riferimento: si fidano di te, ti ammirano. Apprendere da te a lavorare il legno aiuterebbe la loro autostima… piccole cose, certo… gingilli, oggetti semplici. Ma dopo chissà: potrebbero dimostrare del talento, e diventare i più famosi ebanisti dell’Impero. Inoltre – da lieto che era, il tono di Asher si fece molto serio – occuparti di loro ti farebbe bene; ciò che percepisco in te mi preoccupa, Feoh. Sei ancora determinato, ma è come se lentamente… stessi scivolando via, zuppo di tristezza. Ed è una tristezza che ti tirerà giù, in un luogo molto buio, se non troverai qualcosa a cui aggrapparti; per questo sono convinto che aiutare quei ragazzini gioverà a te quanto a loro.”  
   
Fino a quel momento Feoh aveva guardato in viso Asher, ma ora non poté trattenersi dall’abbassare il viso, sentendosi stringere il petto.  
Deglutì, inspirò a fondo, con calma, e attese qualche secondo; cercò di controllarsi con tutto se stesso, ma la voce gli tremò lo stesso, quando rispose.  
   
“Perché fate tutto questo per me?”  
“Perché credo davvero che le persone possano cambiare in meglio – sorrise – Non tutte, e non sempre, ma quando qualcuno ha l’onestà di guardare in faccia i propri errori, il coraggio di ammetterli, e la volontà di porvi rimedio… merita di essere aiutato, secondo me. Non ti chiedo di rispondermi subito; rifletti sulla mia offerta, e domani mi dir-”  
“Accetto! Ovviamente accetto! Ma come potrò mai saldare il debito che ho con voi? Senza il vostro aiuto non vivrei né lavorerei nel Kirshanar, ma mi troverei in una casa di lavoro… forse non sarei mai riuscito nemmeno a vedere Elhaz, figurarsi parlare con lui. Forse mi sarei già arreso, e da tempo sarei tornato ad Harkwald.”  
“Non credo ti saresti mai arreso, nemmeno in tali circostanze. E riguardo il tuo debito – fece un vago gesto dismissivo – sarà tutto ampiamente ripagato, se potrò vedere Elhaz felice. C’è un unico problema che dovrò affrontare, per tutto questo…”  
   
Feoh lo guardò, in ansia, combattuto tra la gratitudine per quella nuova opportunità e il timore di causare noie al suo benefattore; Asher ricambiò il suo sguardo con occhi gravi, e poi sorrise.  
   
“Leryon. Già mi pare di sentirlo: _più invecchi e più ti rammollisci_. Ma alle sue critiche sono abituato da più di cinquant’anni: mi sentirei perso, se decidesse di risparmiarmele.”  
“Di certo Leryon preferirebbe che io me ne andassi… e se devo essere sincero, comprendo più lui che voi.”  
“Questo parla a tuo favore, per quel che mi riguarda: non ti avrei perdonato l’arroganza di ritenerti meritevole di compassione. Ho detto che meriti una possibilità, Feoh, non che hai la mia assoluzione… ma se continui sulla strada che hai intrapreso, non dubito che riuscirai a guadagnartela. Bene. Puoi andare, adesso; ho del lavoro da terminare. Ti farò convocare domani pomeriggio, per mostrarti i locali che ti ho riservato; tu comincia a pensare a tutto ciò che ti servirà per iniziare, strumenti e materie prime.”  
   
   
~°~  
   
C’erano altre stanze in cui Feoh doveva rifornire la provvista di legna, e dopo sarebbe dovuto andare nella serra con Rhodri, dove l’avrebbe aiutato con degli innesti. Aiuto di bassa manovalanza: il suo amico gli aveva insegnato qualcosa a grandi linee, sui diversi tipi di innesto e sulle stagioni in cui, a seconda della pianta, andavano effettuati, ma ciò che aveva appreso non era certo sufficiente a consentirgli di operare in autonomia.  
Lavorare con Rhodri avrebbe richiesto concentrazione, impegno; anche se non sarebbe mai diventato un giardiniere, ci teneva a far bene. Ma occuparsi della provvista di legna… quello lasciava libera la sua mente di correre, i suoi pensieri di attorcigliarsi.  
Non aveva mai insegnato nulla a nessuno, non sapeva nemmeno da dove incominciare, e il pensiero di deludere Asher, e i ragazzi, lo riempiva d’ansia. O magari si trattava di un senso di responsabilità che non era abituato a provare?  
Forse avrebbe dovuto ispirarsi a suo padre, al modo appassionato e paziente in cui lui gli aveva insegnato quell’arte. Era stato ben più giovane di quei due ragazzini, quando aveva iniziato ad apprendere il mestiere; da sempre aveva visto il padre maneggiare sgorbie e scalpelli, pialletti e seghetti da traforo, acquisendo familiarità con il nome e l’uso degli attrezzi, dei vari tipi di legno, ancor prima d’imparare a leggere e scrivere.  
Per i gemelli, Alyor e Voren, sarebbe stato tutto nuovo, invece… però forse proprio la novità li avrebbe attratti, riuscendo a coinvolgerli e a dissipare un altro po’ della loro infelicità.  
   
 _Non posso disfare l’ingiustizia che avete subito, ma posso fare del mio meglio per alleviarne il peso. Il mio affetto non varrà quanto quello di una famiglia, ma non credo che la vostra ve ne abbia mai dato molto; forse, solo la sua opaca imitazione… il mio, almeno, sarà autentico._  
   
   
***  
   
   
Quando erano arrivati a Braedon, la sera precedente, Roshan non aveva notato quasi nulla della piccola città. Ciò perché era già molto buio, e lui aveva sulle spalle la stanchezza di una giornata passata quasi sempre in sella; in realtà, a essere onesti, non aveva notato quasi nulla nemmeno della locanda in cui avevano alloggio. Affidati i loro cavalli allo stalliere, avevano consumato una cena veloce ed erano subito saliti in camera; lui, aggrappato al braccio di Trahern, più che camminare si era fatto trainare.  
Giunto in camera aveva rivolto solo un’occhiata sommaria ai pannelli di legno alle pareti, agli spessi tappeti che coprivano il pavimento, o all’imponente armadio dall'aria antica; si era seduto sul bordo del letto e si era lasciato cadere all’indietro, senza nemmeno togliersi gli stivali. Aveva avuto in mente di rilassarsi per qualche minuto, e poi chiedere al locandiere di fargli preparare un bagno ristoratore… invece eccolo, a svegliarsi sotto le coperte, con addosso solo la camicia e con la luce del mattino che inondava la stanza.  
La porta del balconcino era aperta e, a giudicare del freddo che stava entrando, lo doveva essere anche la veranda; Roshan alzò un po' la testa per guardare meglio, e vide che così era, e che c'era Trahern lì affacciato, e già vestito.  
Roshan si rimise giù e si stropicciò gli occhi, ma non fece una mossa per abbandonare il delizioso tepore del letto in favore dell'aria fresca.  
   
“Trahern – chiamò con voce pigra e arrochita – ho dormito?”  
   
Lui si voltò, sorridendogli, e dopo aver chiuso la porta del terrazzino si avvicinò al letto, sedendogli accanto.  
   
“Mi era già capitato di vedere uomini andare giù così in fretta, ma di solito avevano una freccia in qualche organo vitale.”  
“Molto divertente.”  
“Non era una battuta.”  
   
Trahern si chinò a baciarlo sulla fronte; un bacio, e poi altri, delicati, sparsi fra i capelli, sulle tempie. Era così piacevole che Roshan prese la decisione di avventurare un braccio fuori dal calore del letto per accarezzargli il viso, ma aveva appena iniziato il gesto che Trahern si alzò, strappandogli via le coperte con una ampio gesto tanto plateale quanto spietato.  
   
“In piedi, io sono sveglio da più di un'ora!”  
   
~°~  
   
Trahern era divertito da come Roshan tentasse di mantenere un contegno offeso, durante la colazione; era chiaramente una finzione, ma decise di stare al gioco. Gli prese una mano e la tenne stretta, sul tavolo, carezzandola col pollice.  
   
“Non puoi essere davvero arrabbiato solo perché ti ho strappato le coperte.”  
“Perché mi hai strappato le coperte _dopo_ aver reso gelida la stanza...”  
“Avevo aperto solo da qualche minuto, non esagerare!”  
“Quello te lo posso perdonare, però; il fatto grave è che tu fossi alzato, e non a letto. Il nostro primo giorno qui avrei voluto svegliarmi con te vicino.”  
“Dovrei essere altrettanto risentito dal fatto che ieri notte sei crollato appena toccato il materasso. Tutto ciò che mi hai detto, anzi, mugugnato, è stato ' _lasciami dormire_ ' quando ho iniziato a spogliarti per infilarti nel letto. Hai anche cercato di scacciarmi, e con una mano per poco non mi hai cavato un occhio... cosa di cui in effetti, anche se preferirei evitarlo, avresti il diritto.”  
“L'ho fatto? Non ricordo.”  
   
Trahern si fece un po' in avanti e gli indicò il graffio che aveva appena sotto l'occhio destro, e Roshan si sporse per guardare meglio.  
   
“Sono stato io? Credevo ti fossi... oh, mi dispiace!”  
   
L'espressione di Roshan si fece così sinceramente dispiaciuta, che Trahern si pentì di aver citato il piccolo incidente; scrollò una spalla.  
   
“Non preoccuparti, non è nulla. E poi, mi sono mai lamentato dei graffi che mi lasci addosso?”  
“Trahern!”  
   
Roshan si diede una tesa occhiata tutto intorno; quando tornò a guardare Trahern sembrava più tranquillo, ma c'era ancora traccia di rossore sul suo viso.  
   
“Per fortuna sembra che nessuno abbia sentito.”  
“E se anche fosse stato? In questo posto nessuno ci conosce, non abbiamo bisogno di nasconderci.”  
“Certo, ma... sai che m'imbarazzo facilmente, riguardo, uhm, certi argomenti.”  
“Lo so, e trovo che sia un tratto del tuo carattere particolarmente adorabile. E lo è ancor di più il fatto che di solito il tuo imbarazzo svanisca molto in fretta, lasciando il posto a...”  
“Oh, zitto!”  
   
Roshan gli diede un piccolo calcio sotto il tavolo, ma stava sorridendo, e Trahern gli strinse un po' più forte la mano.  
   
“Non solo non abbiamo bisogno di nasconderci, qui, ma mi piace l'idea che pensino tu sia il mio consorte; il nostro locandiere già lo crede. E pure la sua gentile signora.”  
“Davvero?”  
“Ieri sera, dopo averti infilato a letto, sono sceso per bere ancora qualcosa, ed è così che si è riferito a te; mi ha chiesto come stesse il mio consorte, poiché gli eri sembrato davvero esausto. _Consorte_.”  
“E tu non l'hai... non l'hai corretto?”  
“Correggo le persone solo quando sbagliano.”  
   
Roshan aprì bocca per rispondere, ma la richiuse senza dire nulla; abbassò lo sguardo, ma c'era sulle sue labbra un sorriso tanto bello che Trahern pensò non se lo sarebbe mai scordato: c'era in esso una punta di timidezza, di pudore, quasi, ma c'era felicità soprattutto, e anche... compiacimento, decise.  
   
 _Spero che queste tue emozioni siano limpide... che non ci sia l'ombra del mio matrimonio a turbarle. Potrò anche avere una moglie, ma tu soltanto sarai il mio consorte._  
   
***  
   
Si sarebbero fermati tre giorni a Braedon, poi avrebbero proseguito per altre mete, restando via per una quindicina di giorni. Trahern non le aveva scelte per un motivo preciso, il suo solo desiderio era avere un po’ di tempo per sé e per Roshan; anche un piccolo villaggio isolato, che non avesse avuto nulla da offrire se non poche case… o anche una casa soltanto, sperduta, solo per loro, solo per avere la possibilità di essere liberi per un po’. Avrebbero potuto esserlo anche a casa loro, se solo Roshan avesse acconsentito a rendere pubblica la loro relazione, almeno in famiglia. Sarebbe stato un tempo limitato, ma avrebbero potuto viverlo più pienamente, almeno.  
Volse gli occhi a Roshan, che gli camminava al fianco, stretto al suo braccio e tutto preso a guardarsi intorno; poteva capire perché non voleva che rompesse il contratto: la lealtà verso il proprio benefattore, il senso di colpa che avrebbe provato nel causargli un danno, la troppa gentilezza che gli impediva d’essere egoista. Eppure, lui che egoista sapeva esserlo anche troppo, non riusciva ad andare contro la sua volontà.  
A volte, nel profondo del cuore, Trahern provava una sorda rabbia satura di frustrazione, che riusciva a oscurare tutta la sua comprensione, a strappare via grandi brani della sua pazienza; erano momenti in cui era punto dal desiderio spigoloso di prendersela con Roshan, di essere freddo nei suoi confronti, o di dirgli qualcosa di velenoso, amaro e sferzante, per farlo sentire il colpa verso di _lui_ , e non verso suo padre. Erano episodi rari, e non duravano che pochi, odiosi momenti; lo facevano sentire a lungo colpevole, dopo, perché sapeva bene quanto fosse ingiusto da parte sua, quanto la situazione fosse difficile anche per Roshan… forse ancor di più che per lui. E quella vacanza che regalava loro respiro, e l’illusione di essere padroni del proprio futuro, forse avrebbe finito con il lasciarli entrambi con l’amaro in bocca.  
Ma per il momento Roshan sembrava spensierato; felice del loro presente, come se davanti a loro ci fosse un’intera vita da passare nella stessa beata libertà di quei giorni, e a vederlo così, provava un sentimento che intrecciava gioia e malinconia a tal punto da non lasciargli distinguere l’una dall’altra.  
Roshan si fermò, fiutando l’aria con il naso arricciato, e si voltò verso Trahern, entusiasta.  
   
“Quest’odore… la fontana termale dev’essere qui vicino!”  
“Poco più avanti, a destra.”  
“Andiamo!”  
   
Si rimise in marcia a passo svelto, tirando Trahern per la mano.  
   
“Erano anni che desideravo vederla, sono stato davvero felice quando hai scelto di venire qui!”  
“Avresti potuto dirmelo, ci saremmo venuti anche prima. E se anche prima di conoscere me l’avessi chiesto a mio padre o ai miei fratelli, sarebbero stati ben felici di accompagnarti.”  
“Si, ma… non trovavo giusto farlo, in realtà. Ho sempre ricevuto così tanto dalla tua famiglia, che mi sembrava egoista chiedere di più. Il dezar mi avrebbe accontentato volentieri, però non volevo approfittare della sua gentilezza.”  
“Roshan, questo posto non è dall’altra parte del continente, o al di là del mare. Che disturbo credi sarebbe sta-”  
“Lo so, lo so! Ma sono fatto così, che vuoi farci?”  
   
C’era sulle sue labbra un sorriso che era quasi di scuse, e che al tempo stesso recava in sé anche un pizzico di amabile sfrontatezza; c’era la sua essenza, in quel sorriso, e Trahern sentì quasi una vertigine, piena di calore, guardandolo. L’amore che provava doveva essere palese sul suo viso, ogni volta che era con Roshan… ogni volta che si rivolgeva a lui, o che semplicemente lo guardava. Doveva esserlo ancor prima che potesse guardarlo, quando il suo mondo era fatto di buio. Era davvero possibile che suo padre, i suoi fratelli… che ogni persona che, vivendo al castello, li vedeva insieme ogni giorno, non avesse capito?    
Roshan gli strinse un po’ più forte la mano, strappandolo a quelle riflessioni.  
   
“Che spettacolo impressionante!”  
   
Erano giunti alla piazza dove si trovava l’imponente fontana, alta e ottagonale, da cui sgorgava con abbondanza acqua quasi bollente; in realtà, la fontana in sé era poco visibile, tanto era denso e abbondante il vapore che la circondava. Vi si addentrarono e ammirarono da vicino la struttura, mentre Roshan snocciolava quanto aveva letto su quella fonte: la temperatura e le proprietà delle sue acque, esposte anche nelle simbologie delle otto bocche da cui sgorgavano, e la tradizione di lavare con esse i neonati, in un rito festoso, al loro terzo giorno di vita.  
   
“…portate a una temperatura tiepida, certo. Non credo proprio sopravvivrebbero, altrimenti.”  
   
Considerò, con le sopracciglia aggrottate, e sporse una mano sotto uno dei getti d’acqua, per poi ritrarla velocemente un attimo dopo, sventolandola nell’aria fredda.  
Da ragazzo Trahern era stato diverse volte a Braedon, e quelle erano tutte informazioni che già conosceva, ma restò ad ascoltare lo stesso, vagamente divertito; solo quando Roshan smise di parlare prese parola.  
   
“Certo sono acque preziose, e rinomate sin dall’antichità, ma non mi spiego il tuo entusiasmo. Potrei aspettarmelo da un vecchietto che trova qui sollievo alla sua artrite, ma da un ragazzo tanto giovane…”  
   
Roshan arrossì un po’, e tornò ad avvicinare la mano ai getti fumanti, sfiorandoli senza toccarli davvero.  
   
“Quand’ero piccolo mia madre mi raccontò una leggenda sull’origine di questa fonte; su come, quando ancora questa città non esisteva, Imastel e Valariel avevano a lungo gareggiato, volendo primeggiare l’uno sull’altro, e nella devozione dei mortali. Ma quella loro competizione li portò a trascurare i propri doveri divini, e creò più danni che altro, e anziché devozione, fu sfiducia quella che ottennero. Capirono allora che solo in armonia sarebbero stati davvero grandi, e vollero celebrare la loro alleanza donando ai mortali qualcosa che la rappresentasse, e che fosse per loro utile. Così Valariel portò l’acqua sotto terra, e le diede la capacità di curare molti mali, e sempre sotto terra Imastel nascose il suo fuoco, perché la scaldasse, in modo che gli uomini potessero usarla per scaldarsi.”  
   
Trahern inarcò le sopracciglia, e alzò gli occhi verso la cima della fontana.  
   
“Non avevo mai sentito questa storia.”  
“Ci credo. Quando iniziai a studiare la cercai in molti libri, senza mai trovarla. Chiesi a Jaldon se la conoscesse, ma non seppe dirmi nulla… e saprai bene quanto rara, se non irripetibile, sia un’evenienza del genere. Chiesi pure a dei sacerdoti, restando sul vago, ma nemmeno loro erano a conoscenza di una simile leggenda. Mi piacevano le storie, e spesso mia madre me ne leggeva… a volte le improvvisava; penso che questa l’avesse inventata per me. Non la rammento del tutto, sono passati tanti anni, ma qualcosa mi è rimasto. Ero curioso di vedere la fontana per la sua particolarità, sì, ma forse la ragione principale è l’affetto… i ricordi.”  
   
Roshan teneva gli occhi bassi, sull’acqua che dalla vasca superiore scendeva in quella inferiore, ma li chiuse, quando si sentì circondato dall’abbraccio di Trahern.  
   
“Affetto e ricordi... e al vecchio castello dei tuoi genitori sei mai tornato?”  
“Sì, tre anni fa. Erano appena finiti i lavori commissionati da tuo padre per rimetterlo in sesto… ma i ricordi furono anche _troppi_ , quella volta, e da allora l'ho evitato. Un giorno, sono sicuro, riuscirò a tornarci senza provare tristezza...”  
   
Roshan aprì gli occhi, alzando il viso verso Trahern; gli sorrise, e gli poggiò una mano sulla guancia, accarezzandolo con leggerezza.  
   
“Starai pensando che, come al solito, sono un grande esempio di imperturbabilità… maestro nel dominio delle emozioni.”  
   
A quelle parole, lo sguardo di Trahern fu così intenso, penetrante, che per un momento il sorriso di Roshan vacillò, incerto.  
   
“Cosa c’è? Ho detto qualcosa di - ”  
   
Trahern si chinò a baciarlo; un atto improvviso, come un’urgenza a cui non avesse potuto resistere; Roshan tremò, s’irrigidì, spalancò gli occhi e i suoi polmoni si bloccarono a metà di un respiro. Le sue mani, ferme sul petto di Trahern, furono sul punto di spingerlo via, all’allarmato pensiero che urlava nella sua testa:  
   
 _Un bacio è troppo, e troppa gente è qui, e se qualcuno che conosciamo ci vedesse? Se qualcuno ci vedesse?_  
   
E poi forse fu telepatia, o lui a essere prevedibile, o Trahern a conoscerlo troppo bene; le labbra di lui si staccarono dalle sue quel tanto che bastava per poter parlare.  
   
“Nessuno ci conosce qui, Roshan. A nessuno importa quel che facciamo. Ti ricordo, anzi, che il locandiere e sua moglie sono convinti che noi siamo legittimamente sposati – un bacio veloce, a sottolineare quelle parole – e voglio godere di tutti i diritti che mi spettano, in quanto coniuge.”  
   
Roshan sentì la tensione dissiparsi, le dita contratte sul petto di Trahern si rilassarono. Sciocco che era stato… andare via da casa per sentirsi liberi, e quasi spaventarsi nel momento in cui tale libertà veniva espressa senza timori. Sospirò e si abbandonò senza più remore contro Trahern, circondandogli il collo con le braccia.  
   
“Compreso il baciarmi tra queste nubi di vapore, dopo che ho dato sfogo al mio sentimentalismo nostalgico.”  
“Compreso quello, e molto altro ancora.”  
“In luoghi più privati, spero.”  
   
Sussurrò Roshan, attirandolo verso di sé, sporgendosi verso di lui, per riprendere languidamente il bacio interrotto.  
Era vero: nessuno faceva caso a loro. E non riusciva a immaginare cosa più bella.  
   
***  
   
Roshan aveva la testa poggiata sul suo petto, e con un braccio lo circondava.  
Fuori dalle imposte chiuse era notte fonda, piena di stelle e gelida; nella stanza, invece, c’era un tepore accogliente, e sotto la coperta di piume, su quel letto massiccio e comodo, Trahern pensava che avrebbe potuto restare per sempre.  
L’unica luce era data dal fuoco che ardeva vivace nel camino, e lo schioccare della legna il solo rumore. Quello e, di tanto in tanto, il sospirare placido e appagato di Roshan.  
Trahern accarezzava lento il collo e la schiena di Roshan, e già da un po’ nessuno dei due diceva nulla, ma era perfetto così: immersi in una tranquillità sazia e magnificamente spossata, non avevano bisogno di parole per comunicare: bastava essere pelle contro pelle.  
   
 _Sarebbe bello scappare._  
   
Il pensiero sbocciò nella mente di Trahern senza che lui ne avesse il controllo, un fiore spontaneo dal profumo inebriante: non tornare più a casa… trasformare quelle due settimane di libertà in una vita intera.  
Per un momento la sua mano cessò di carezzare; si fermò sulla nuca di Roshan, immersa tra i capelli, in una stretta delicata, eppure possessiva.  
Una fuga, ma non per vigliaccheria.  
Un atto d’egoismo.  
Un sogno bellissimo.  
Trattenne un sospiro, e ricominciò con le carezze, mentre Roshan, sonnolento, si stringeva ancor più a lui.  
   
“Non osare lasciarmi di nuovo a letto da solo, domattina.”  
“Non oserò.”  
   
E mentre Roshan dormiva, lui a lungo rimase a guardare le ombre del fuoco danzare sui muri.  
   
___________  
 


	40. Chapter 40

**Tenebra e Luce**  
   
Capitolo 40  
   
_______________  
   
   
L’aria era satura del profumo del legno: un odore antico, intenso, inconfondibile… vivo, quasi, in cui pareva ancora di poter percepire la maestosità degli alberi. Con una mano poggiata sul tavolo a cui stava lavorando, Feoh chiuse gli occhi, inspirando profondamente e lasciando andare il respiro con lentezza; quanto era legato ai suoi ricordi, quel profumo. Tante volte aveva sentito la mancanza della caccia e della sfida che essa costituiva, dei suoi boschi e delle ore all’aria aperta, da non rendersi conto di quanto anche quel lavoro, con la tranquillità che ne traeva, gli avesse lasciato così tanta nostalgia. Lì, dietro le palpebre e con quell’aroma nelle narici, con la segatura e i riccioli di legno sotto le suole, poteva quasi immaginare di essere a casa, e di poter sentire, da un momento all’altro, la voce del padre chiamarlo, o il fischiettare di Oswer. Accarezzò il legno, riaprì gli occhi, ed eccolo di nuovo lì, dove c’erano, in compenso, i brevi scambi sussurrati fra i gemelli; solo di tanto in tanto, perché i due ragazzini stavano quasi sempre in silenzio, concentrati, tutti presi dall’arte che stavano imparando e dal desiderio di svolgere un buon lavoro.  
Vederli all’opera così sereni e attenti dava a Feoh una calda soddisfazione soffusa di gioia… la sensazione di essere utile a qualcuno, di stare facendo qualcosa di buono, qualcosa che almeno in parte poteva riscattare gli errori del passato. L’orgoglio che provava per Alyor e Voren, per i loro progressi e il loro entusiasmo, era di un tipo che non aveva mai, o quasi mai, provato prima: un sentimento puro, privo di autocompiacimento, egocentrismo o boria, ma tutto volto all’infuori di sé.  
Con un lieve sorriso tornò a dedicarsi al tavolo squadrato che stava scolpendo; con grazia, volute, foglie e fiori stilizzati stavano prendendo forma sul legno chiaro. Aveva ancora molto da lavorarci, ma era soddisfatto di come stava riuscendo, specie considerando che stava procedendo liberamente, secondo ispirazione, senza alcun disegno o progetto a cui rifarsi.  
   
 _Sta venendo bene, ma dovrò alleggerire un po’ i volumi, o sarà troppo massiccio._  
   
Quel che ne sarebbe stato una volta finito ancora non lo sapeva: la superficie scolpita lo rendeva poco adatto a… quasi ogni uso pratico, a essere sinceri. Non importava: avrebbe realizzato qualcosa di tanto bello e originale che l’utilità sarebbe stato un fattore di importanza secondaria.  
Lavorò per un po’ senza perdere d’occhio i gemelli, poi andò da loro. Li seguiva con attenzione, ancora apprensivo nel vederli maneggiare gli strumenti, anche se ormai era passato un mese dall’inizio delle lezioni; sapeva però quanto fosse importante concedere loro il tempo per cavarsela da soli, dimostrando preziosa fiducia. E i benefici si vedevano, perché i ragazzi non solo erano diventati più sicuri di loro stessi, ma avevano cominciato ad aprirsi con i compagni del convitto: avevano mostrato loro i due semplici fischietti di legno che avevano realizzato con il suo aiuto, e si erano ritrovati con la richiesta di realizzarne una dozzina. Ecco a cos’erano tutti intenti, in quel momento; i fischietti erano quasi ultimati, ma i ragazzini volevano intagliarvi una semplice decorazione, diversa per ognuno. Loro, che solo fino a qualche tempo prima quasi non parlavano con nessuno!  
Quando li raggiunse, gli mostrarono con un sorriso fiero il lavoro che stavano svolgendo, e Feoh decise che, per essere un insegnante improvvisato, non se la stava cavando male.  
   
***  
   
Un paio di volte a settimana, aveva detto Asher, e praticamente da subito erano diventate tre. Non che a Feoh spiacesse, anzi; era bello che qualcuno fosse così entusiasta della sua compagnia. Già mentre li riaccompagnava al loro convitto, i ragazzi parlavano della successiva lezione.  
   
“La prossima volta riusciremo a finire i fischietti, secondo te?”  
   
Gli chiese Voren, alzando il viso verso di lui.  
   
“Ma certo! Ormai ve ne mancano solo due, e qualche dettaglio per gli altri.”  
“Tu, però – aggiunse Alyor – saresti riuscito a finirli tutti in un pomeriggio.”  
“Già. Avresti fatto molto più in fretta.”  
   
Sospirò il gemello, e Feoh assestò a entrambi uno scherzoso scappellotto.  
   
“Ci mancherebbe altro: io lavoro il legno da prima che voi nasceste!”  
“E un giorno diventeremo bravi quanto te!”  
“Un giorno faremo a gara e si vedrà.”  
   
Concesse Feoh, e i gemelli gli rivolsero un allegro sorriso carico di aspettativa, di fiducia; poi scapparono avanti di qualche passo, e abbandonarono il sentiero per camminare nella neve che ricopriva il prato, sprofondandovi fino al ginocchio. Per un po’ Feoh li guardò e basta, accontentandosi di vederli così divertiti, ma gli bastò poco a decidere di non avere chissà quale dignitoso contegno da insegnante da preservare, e li seguì.  
   
~°~  
   
I ragazzi erano stati riaccompagnati al loro convitto, il cielo limpido cominciava a tingersi di un tramonto d’oro e di fuoco; era libero, il giorno successivo, e forse quella sarebbe stata la volta buona in cui avrebbe accettato l’invito di Rhodri a uscire dalle mura del Kirshanar per andare a bere in compagnia. Eppure, anche mentre pensava di distrarsi un po’, aveva preso a passeggiare nei giardini della scuola, lanciando occhiate attente intorno, perché ormai conosceva bene i giorni in cui Elhaz insegnava, e i suoi orari. Le volte in cui riaccompagnava i gemelli, si concedeva quella breve passeggiata con la speranza d’incrociarlo, ma non indugiava mai a lungo; non voleva sentirsi troppo in imbarazzo con se stesso. Talvolta aveva fortuna, più spesso no… ma, anche le volte in cui l’aveva, Elhaz era riuscito a vederlo solo a distanza. E, pur notato a sua volta, non aveva mai avuto un cenno, figurarsi una parola.  
Quel giorno il suo giro era quasi giunto al termine, quando lo vide; non seppe però dire se fosse davvero un’occasione di quelle fortunate.  
Elhaz era su un vialetto alla sua destra, non troppo distante, e per una volta non lo stava volutamente ignorando, ma sembrava che sul serio non l’avesse visto, intento ad ascoltare ciò che l’uomo che l’accompagnava, alto e snello, corti capelli bruni, gli stava dicendo.  
Feoh sentì una fitta di gelosia, e si diede dello stupido; nulla, nell’atteggiamento di Elhaz e dello sconosciuto, lasciava intendere che ci fosse qualcosa tra loro. Al contrario, non sembravano in grande confidenza: parlavano, e basta, con espressione seria, procedendo fianco a fianco e nemmeno troppo vicini.  
   
 _Dovrei esserci io, lì con te. Avrei così tanto da raccontarti._  
   
Di Alyor e Voren, soprattutto. Certo Elhaz doveva già sapere delle lezioni che dava ai gemelli, ma lui avrebbe voluto dirgli come si sentiva. Avrebbe voluto parlargli dei ragazzi, e di quanto lo rendeva felice vederli migliorare, sotto tutti i punti di vista. Di quanto s’impegnassero, di come sorridessero, e di quanto lui si sentisse… utile. E privilegiato, come se gli fosse stato dato il compito di custodire qualcosa di prezioso. Anzi, di farlo crescere. Avrebbe voluto chiedere a Elhaz se non trovasse incredibile che fossero quasi, in minima parte, alla lontana, un po’ colleghi.  
Le parole e le emozioni, così desiderose di uscire, gli premevano contro petto con tanta forza da sembrargli di scoppiare, e facevano male. Eppure, guardando Elhaz, riusciva a sorridere; la speranza era qualcosa che s’imponeva con una testardaggine che avrebbe trovato penosa, se l’avesse osservata in un altro.  
Ormai poteva rientrare; c’era un’ombra di malinconia a velare l’umore positivo di poco prima, ma non voleva lasciarsi abbattere, e se lo ripeté anche mentre varcava l’entrata del palazzo di Asher riservata alla servitù, mentre saliva le scale che lo portavano verso l’ala degli alloggi.  
Quando giunse nella camera che divideva non Rhodri, quello non c’era; c’era però, sulla scrivania di Feoh, una lettera; il vederla richiamò un nuovo sorriso sulle sue labbra, più ampio, più sereno, pieno d’affetto. Riconobbe la grafia di suo fratello Oswer sulla busta, e l’aprì, andando a sedere sul letto. Scorse le prime righe, e poi, mentre proseguiva con la lettura, il sorriso svanì dal suo volto.  
Curvò le spalle, si coprì la bocca con una mano; alzò il viso, guardando per qualche istante davanti a sé, come se continuare a leggere fosse _troppo_. Troppo pesante, troppo doloroso. Chiuse gli occhi per un istante, scuotendo brevemente il capo, e riprese a leggere, con un nodo doloroso che gli stringeva il respiro.  
E finita la lettura restò lì, seduto immobile fissando il pavimento, a riflettere, chiedendosi che fare. Sentì Rhodri rientrare, ma al suo allegro saluto rispose solo con un cenno vago.  
   
“Allora, Feoh! Ti unisci a noi per questa sera?”  
“Io… non me la sento proprio. Scusami.”  
“Cosa? Ma avanti, avevi detto che… - un momento di silenzio, di immobilità – Ehi, è successo qualcosa?”  
   
Feoh fece con la testa un gesto teso a metà tra il diniego e l’annuire, ma era più un brivido che una risposta. Ripiegò la lettera e la infilò nella tasca della giubba.  
   
“Scusami, Rhodri, ho bisogno di un po’ d’aria.”  
“Ti senti bene? Se hai bisogno di parl…”  
   
Uscì senza stare ad ascoltare il resto. Rhodri era gentile, ma lui aveva bisogno di stare solo. Aveva bisogno di ascoltare il proprio dolore, di soffocare il senso d’ingiustizia che provava. E aveva bisogno di riflettere su cosa fare, anche se in realtà già lo sapeva: la risposta era una soltanto.  
Tornò al piccolo tempio di Imastel in cui altre volte aveva cercato calma e consolazione; con il passo lento, pesante, impiegò più del solito. Sedette vicino a uno dei focolari e gettò una manciata di spezie ed erbe profumate tra le fiamme. Chiuse gli occhi, mormorando una preghiera, ma non servì a farlo sentire meglio.  
   
***  
   
Mentre il pomeriggio successivo seguiva Asher e Leryon lungo il vialetto che portava verso casa di Elhaz, Feoh sentiva il cuore battere rapido; l’aria gli sembrava troppo densa, difficile da respirare. Continuava a cercare le parole, senza trovarle, e si chiedeva se stesse davvero facendo la cosa giusta. Se lo era domandato per ore, quella notte, senza riuscire a chiudere occhio: un lungo tormento fatto di contrapposizioni tra coscienza e sentimenti… meglio parlare, sapendo di causare un dolore, e sentirsi colpevole, oppure tacere… e sentirsi colpevole lo stesso.  
Ma non si preoccupava per sé, solo per Elhaz. Ed Elhaz avrebbe voluto sapere, di questo era certo.  
Un domestico aprì loro la porta, e fece strada; senza i mentori di Elhaz probabilmente non sarebbe mai riuscito ad entrare in quella casa, tuttavia si sarebbe sentito più a proprio agio se ci fosse stato solo Asher con lui. Invece Leryon c’era stato anche quando, quel mattino, era andato a cercare Asher per esporgli la situazione; si era sentito nervoso nell’avere il suo sguardo severo puntato addosso, aveva temuto il suo biasimo per la decisione che aveva preso, si era aspettato l’invito a stare alla larga da Elhaz… trovare invece il suo appoggio era stato qualcosa di tanto inaspettato da lasciarlo incredulo. Avrebbe quasi riso, se le circostanze fossero state diverse.  
Fece un profondo respiro, prima di entrare nella stanza in cui Elhaz li stava aspettando; in cui stava aspettando solo Asher e Leryon, in realtà, perché della sua presenza non era stato informato.  
Gli bastò un’occhiata al viso di Elhaz per capire quanto fosse poco gradita la sorpresa.  
   
“Perché lui è con voi?”  
   
Chiese, secco, alzandosi in piedi; la reazione era quella che Feoh si attendeva, ma lo ferì lo stesso. Fece per parlare, ma Asher lo precedette.  
   
“Smettila, Elhaz! Ascolta quello che ha da dirti e metti da parte l’orgoglio, per una volta.”  
   
Elhaz rivolse un’occhiata carica d’irritazione allo stregone più anziano, poi guardò Feoh; non disse nulla a parole, anche se l’invito a sbrigarsi e a levarsi di torno era palese.  
Feoh scoprì che ancora le parole gli mancavano, e che avrebbe preferito continuare a vedere quell’espressione sul viso di Elhaz, piuttosto che il dolore che sarebbe apparso di lì a poco.  
   
“È… è successo qualcosa. Di brutto. Di davvero brutto e triste, e… mi dispiace così tanto che non riesco nemmeno a…”  
   
Tacque e si inumidì le labbra. Notò il cambiamento in Elhaz: cominciava a essere preoccupato, ora. Incuriosito, forse contro la sua stessa volontà. Chissà se aveva percepito la sua angoscia.  
   
“Puoi odiare me – continuò Feoh, piano – puoi odiare tutto il villaggio… ma so per certo che almeno a una persona volevi bene.”  
   
Feoh non riusciva più a tirar fuori altre parole, e allora tirò fuori la lettera; la guardò, la lisciò, la porse a Elhaz con uno sguardo pieno di scuse.  
 _Scusa per questo dolore, scusa se non riesco a dirtelo ad alta voce. Scusa se ho deciso di farti sapere._  
La carnagione di Elhaz era chiara di natura, ma sembrò farsi pallidissima mentre, dopo un momento di esitazione, gli si avvicinò; prese la lettera con mano che tremava appena.  
Forse aveva già capito, forse era davvero paura quella nei suoi occhi. Feoh restò lì, a due passi da lui, mentre leggeva; si sforzò di guardarlo, anche se qualcosa di simile al pudore lo spingeva a distogliere gli occhi.  
Elhaz sembrò rabbrividire da capo a piedi; ingoiò un respiro tremante e strinse il foglio in modo convulso, spiegazzandolo, e Feoh capì che aveva letto.  
   
“Mavril…”  
   
La voce suonò fragile e sperduta, e anche l’espressione sul viso di Elhaz lo era; puro dolore, un peso immenso e straziante sotto il quale egli vacillò. D’istinto Feoh si fece avanti; avrebbe voluto abbracciarlo, così tanto da sentirsi male, ma si trattenne a forza: se ci avesse provato, forse avrebbe solo aggiunto rabbia alla sofferenza di Elhaz. Ma non poté resistere del tutto, non poté fare a meno di un piccolo contatto, e gli posò una mano su una spalla.  
   
“Mi dispiace.”  
   
Mormorò, quasi senza voce. _Gli volevo bene anch’io,_ provò ad aggiungere, ma le parole gli restarono in gola. _Gli volevo bene anch’io, ma per te lui era speciale, e non ho diritto di aggiungere altro._  
Elhaz guardò verso di lui, con gli occhi sbarrati, accesi come di febbre; gli si fece contro, afferrandogli un braccio e stringendolo con una forza disperata. Non disse nulla: si appoggiò contro di lui come a cercare forza, premendosi disperatamente contro il suo corpo, il volto chino sulla sua spalla, il respiro rapido contro il suo collo. Con una mano ancora gli stritolava il braccio, e l’altra, che ancora teneva la lettera, era chiusa a pugno contro il suo petto, e lo tratteneva per la stoffa della giubba. Elhaz non si muoveva, non lo guardava, ma Feoh poteva sentirlo tremare.  
E anche lui tremava, avendolo di nuovo così vicino, sentendo il suo profumo e il suo calore; un momento che aveva sognato così tanto, e che invece di essere gioia era un distillato d’infelicità. Deglutì dolorosamente, inclinando la testa contro quella di lui; con un folle batticuore gli posò una mano sulla nuca e strinse per qualche secondo, scivolando poi giù con una carezza lenta e leggera, lungo la sua schiena, lungo i suoi capelli sciolti. E poi un’altra carezza, e un’altra ancora. Premette le labbra su quei capelli morbidi; non proprio un bacio, non ancora, ma quasi.  
Stava per chiuderlo in un abbraccio che non gli avrebbe mai più permesso di lasciare, ma Elhaz di colpo si staccò da lui, spingendolo via, e Feoh si ritrovò ancora una volta con un gelido nulla tra le braccia.  
   
“Lasciami stare. – disse Elhaz rauco, indietreggiando - Lasciami stare, vattene!”  
“Elhaz, ti prego!”  
“Voglio stare da solo!”  
“Non è il momento! Altra solitudine… non è quello di cui hai bisogno! Elhaz…”  
   
Si mosse verso di lui, ma Elhaz gli voltò le spalle, e si allontanò a passo così svelto da essere quasi di corsa. Fece per seguirlo, ma qualcuno lo trattenne per un braccio; si voltò e vide Asher, che scosse la testa.  
   
“Non ora. Ha già abbastanza da gestire senza dover riflettere su quello che prova per te.”  
   
Feoh guardò verso la porta da cui Elhaz era uscito, teso verso di essa. Ma cosa stava dicendo Asher? Era proprio quello il momento, invece! Di stargli vicino, di offrirgli sostegno, di approfittare della…  
Si fermò nel proprio ragionamento, inorridito.  
 _Approfittare._  
Era stato davvero quello il suo pensiero? Approfittare della situazione, di quel momento di fragilità, per riprendere il proprio posto accanto a Elhaz?  
Ebbe orrore di sé, e abbassò il capo, rivolgendo a Mavril le proprie silenziose scuse.  
   
“Occupati del tuo lutto, adesso – la voce di Leryon aveva il tono dell’ordine, ma non c’era durezza in essa – Andrò io a parlare con Elhaz, più tardi.”  
   
Feoh annuì. Combattuto, guardò un’ultima volta verso la porta da cui Elhaz era uscito, e sentì ancora forte l’impulso di seguirlo, ma se davvero la sua presenza poteva peggiorare le cose… se davvero rischiava di farlo sentire peggio…  
Una mano gentile gli toccò il braccio, e quando voltò il viso incontrò lo sguardo comprensivo di Asher.  
   
“Anche tu stai soffrendo per quel bambino; raccontami di lui, ti aiuterà.”  
   
***  
   
Da bambino si era accoccolato tante volte con la schiena contro il caminetto, deliziato dal calore del fuoco e dal suo scoppiettio; con un libro aperto sulle gambe incrociate, si perdeva in racconti di grandi avventure, o nello studio della storia, che tanto gli piaceva, o nei primi rudimenti sugli erbari di Kaytara.    
Anche in quel momento era seduto contro il camino acceso, e anche in quel momento c’era un libro; un bel volume dalla copertina di pelle verde scuro, con ricche ed eleganti dorature e con nastri di seta per tenere il segno, ma stava accanto a lui, chiuso. In grembo teneva invece la lettera; l’aveva letta e riletta, l’aveva stretta, quasi lacerata, e ora giaceva lì, stropicciata. Non era che un foglio, scritto fitto, ma sembrava pesare quanto un macigno, o quanto il suo cuore.  
Elhaz teneva gli occhi aperti, fissi davanti a sé, ma era come se ci fosse un velo su di essi: non c’era luce nel suo sguardo, né attenzione, non c’era forza, o vita.  
Ma dolore, soffocante e rovente, quello sì… aveva dimenticato cosa significasse perdere qualcuno di amato.  
Un brivido lo attraversò, convulso; si mosse rapido, quasi un balzo, e fu in ginocchio davanti al fuoco, con la lettera accartocciata in mano, pronta a gettarla tra le fiamme; i muscoli contratti e un’espressione feroce sul viso. Ma durò solo un momento, e il braccio alzato ricadde, le spalle si afflosciarono, e la ferocia scompare lasciando posto allo smarrimento. Abbandonò la lettera accanto a sé e prese invece il libro; non lo aprì, lo guardò soltanto, carezzandone la copertina. Sentì il rumore della porta che si apriva, ma non si voltò a guardare chi fosse; d’altra parte, solo una persona si sarebbe permessa di entrare lì senza bussare.  
Alzò il viso solo quando sentì la nuova presenza vicino a sé; Leryon osservava con un sopracciglio inarcato i grandi cuscini disposti per terra, con l’aria di non apprezzare più di tanto quel tipo di arredamento. Non fece commenti, e prese posto su un grande cuscino rotondo, in silenzio, in attesa; non lasciò gli occhi di Elhaz se non per guardare il libro, e poi tornò a rivolgersi a lui. Le dita di Elhaz tracciarono i contorni di una delle incisioni sulla copertina.  
   
“Volevo spedirglielo.”  
   
Disse, con voce bassa, tesa per il controllo che si stava imponendo.  
   
“Mavril mi aveva scritto diverse lettere, in questi mesi. Non indirizzate a me direttamente: scriveva a… puoi immaginare a chi. Scriveva a lui, e gli mandava anche una lettera per me; era poi Asher a consegnarmele. Scriveva bene, per avere solo sei anni. Le ho conservate tutte, ma non gli ho mai risposto… pensavo che sarebbe stato meglio se si fosse stancato, se mi avesse dimenticato. Ma non si stancava. Continuava a raccontarmi delle sue giornate, delle cose che aveva imparato, della sua famiglia… mi faceva tante domande, e diceva sempre che sperava di rivedermi presto. Non volevo rispondergli, ma… mi mancava così tanto. Io gli voglio… gli volevo davvero bene, sai? E così, qualche giorno fa, avevo deciso di scrivergli, e di mandargli questo libro di leggende. Gli piacciono le storie, lo avrebbe adorato… ci sono tante magnifiche illustrazioni che l’avrebbero estasiato… di sicuro avrebbe provato a copiarle, gli piaceva disegnare…”  
   
Abbassò lo sguardo, e dopo qualche secondo vide alcune gocce cadere e macchiare la copertina. Deglutì, e gli fece male.  
   
“Avrà pensato che mi fossi scordato di lui. O che non me ne importasse.”  
“Se avesse pensato questo non avrebbe continuato a scriverti.”  
   
Elhaz chiuse gli occhi, stretti, e scosse la testa. La voce di Leryon era quella della logica, della ragione, ma era difficile darvi ascolto.  
   
“Quel bambino può essersi chiesto il perché del tuo silenzio, e magari quel tuo montanaro gli avrà fornito qualche scusa edulcorata… ma sono certo che non ha mai dubitato del tuo affetto. E poi, Elhaz, si dice che i morti sappiano tutto: se è vero, lui ora sa il perché non gli hai mai risposto, e sa come ti senti. Forse, ovunque sia, ora la sua visione è più chiara della tua.”  
“Ammesso che esista qualcosa dopo questa vita.”  
“Se hai fede in Imastel e Valariel, perché non dovresti averne in Iskar e nel suo regno? È un regno di gioia e pace, in cui ogni incomprensione viene sciolta; un luogo in cui ritroviamo chi avevamo perduto, in un’eternità priva di ombre e affanni… è a Iskar forse che dovremmo tributare la più calda gratitudine, fra i tre déi.”  
“Gli déi, già. È per punirmi, che l’hanno preso?”  
   
Il senso di nausea che Elhaz provava era tanto forte da fargli desiderare di piegarsi in due.  
   
“Gli déi non colpiscono gli innocenti per punire i peccati altrui. Se dovessero castigare me portandomi via le persone che amo, tu e Asher sareste morti da molto tempo. E inoltre, non credo tu abbia fatto nulla per cui essere punito.”  
   
Leryon gli alzò il viso, e con tocco gentile gli asciugò le lacrime; gli sistemò i capelli dietro le orecchie e gli poggiò le mani sulle spalle in un stretta consolatoria.  
   
“Tutto il dolore che stai provando… non è solo il fatto che quel bambino sia morto, vero?”  
   
Elhaz scosse la testa, e poi la tenne voltata in direzione del fuoco.  
   
“Si era ammalato. Era rimasto alcuni giorni a letto con la febbre alta, e i suoi genitori lo avevano curato con delle erbe prescritte da un guaritore. Sembrava che stesse funzionando, migliorava… era quasi guarito. E poi invece è peggiorato all’improvviso. La febbre è risalita, ancora più forte, mentre urlava per il dolore alla testa… ha patito per ore. E poi avuto le convulsioni. Ha perso conoscenza e non si è più ripreso. E il giorno dopo era morto.”  
   
Elhaz s’interruppe; era immobile, e respirava con il fiato corto. Nel camino le fiamme ebbero un guizzo violento e anomalo.  
   
“Avrei potuto salvarlo! – di scatto si voltò verso Leryon; gli occhi furenti, la voce rotta, piena di rabbia – Se fossi stato lì lo avrei sicuramente salvato! O almeno lo avrei aiutato a non soffrire così tanto, a non avere paura… chissà quanto era spaventato. Ma io lo avrei salvato. Lo avrei guarito. Ne sono certo.”  
   
Se non ci fosse stato Leryon a sorreggerlo, forse sarebbe crollato; si sarebbe afflosciato, privo di forze e di volontà. La presa di Leryon sulle sue spalle si fece più forte, come a richiamarlo.  
   
“Sì, avresti potuto salvarlo, ma non c’era modo che tu potessi essere lì. Il tuo senso di colpa è comprensibile, ma non ha ragione d’essere.”  
“Non c’era modo?”  
   
Bisbigliò Elhaz, amaro, a capo chino.  
   
“Quel villaggio non era il tuo posto, non avresti potuto trovarti lì. Se da bambino non lo avessi lasciato, anche tu saresti morto presto. Da adulto ci sei tornato, ma senza l’intenzione di fermarti per sempre. Ecco, solo in un caso avresti potuto essere ancora ad Harkwald, in questo momento: se tu avessi accettato la proposta di matrimonio di Feoh.”  
   
Elhaz rialzò la testa, incredulo; colpito con tanta forza da quelle parole da sentirsi mancare il fiato.  
   
“Ma questa è un’ipotesi fuori discussione, dico bene?”  
   
Non rispose subito; fissò Leryon, imbambolato, e per qualche secondo la sua voce sembrò svanita, nascosta chissà dove dentro di lui.  
   
“Elhaz?”  
   
Si riscosse, e distolse lo sguardo da quello di Leryon.  
   
“Un’ipotesi del tutto impossibile.”  
“Esatto: lo era. Capisco il tuo senso di colpa: è la reazione più immediata, più emotiva… più umana. Ma è immotivato e inutile. Cerca di essere razionale; il dolore che provi è già abbastanza profondo senza che tu t’infligga anche questa tortura.”  
“La razionalità mi sfugge, ora che la sofferenza mi tocca personalmente.”  
   
Nemmeno un’ubriacatura di logica e razionalità non sarebbe bastata ad alleviare ciò che sentiva. Forse, col tempo… ma per il momento voleva ammantarsi di quel dolore. Di rimorso, un sentimento che non aveva mai provato.  
Di rimpianto.  
Un’immagine riemerse vivida dai suoi ricordi: lui, Mavril e Feoh, seduti sul letto, e il bambino che ascoltava rapito il racconto della caccia al vorkal.  
E poi ancora, Mavril che dormiva scomposto e beato, sconfinando nella sua metà del letto… e l’abbraccio di Feoh, che si era rifiutato di passare la notte separato da lui, dopo i loro dieci giorni di lontananza. Quant’erano ridicoli e brevi, dieci giorni.  
Si portò una mano al petto, dove il cuore rimbombava; gli pareva di risentire il tocco amorevole di Feoh di un paio d’ore prima, tanto che la pelle gli formicolava, calda, lì dove le sue carezze erano passate.  
Avrebbe voluto schiaffeggiarsi per quel momento di debolezza, per l’istinto che gli aveva fatto subito cercare rifugio in Feoh. Feoh, che era… che era…  
Che era l’unico lì a poter capire in pieno il suo dolore, a poter condividere ricordi su Mavril.  
Feoh, che ancora lo attendeva, che non voleva arrendersi, che lo guardava con tanto amore da fargli venire voglia di urlare.  
La tristezza, il cordoglio, la rabbia, la nostalgia, si avvicendavano dentro di lui con la furia di onde di burrasca, e rapide, confuse, tanto che non riusciva più a distinguere un’emozione dall’altra.   
   
“Elhaz. Calmati.”  
   
   
La voce di Leryon era bassa, suadente e ferma; era capace di ammaliare e di convincere, ed Elhaz si sforzò di darvi retta. Voleva riprendere il controllo delle emozioni; non sopprimerle, solo dominarle. Guardò Leryon e si chiese se le avesse avvertite; erano così forti che non doveva aver avuto bisogno di abbassare le proprie barriere, o di sporgersi per percepirle.  
   
“Piangi quel bambino quanto nei hai bisogno, ma non addossarti colpe che non hai. Te l’ho già detto, ma continuerò a ripetertelo quanto sarà necessario.”  
   
Leryon gli prese le mani, ed Elhaz si sentì intorpidito da un lieve calore, da un fievole senso di pace che non cancellò la sua sofferenza, non la diminuì, ma che riuscì a farlo sentire più calmo e padrone di sé. Più forte... più in grado di affrontare se stesso. Era come un abbraccio paterno e consolatorio che non circondava il corpo, ma l’anima.  
Per qualche minuto si abbandonò a quelle sensazioni, con il capo chino e gli occhi chiusi, come per assorbirle meglio, concentrandosi su di loro e tagliando fuori il resto del mondo e la sua spietata ingiustizia. Sarebbe stato bello rimanere a lungo così, ma non credeva di meritare quell’aiuto, e si ritirò dal contatto con Leryon ben prima di quanto avrebbe in realtà voluto.  
   
“Grazie. Davvero. Adesso però ho bisogno di stare da solo.”  
   
Leryon lo scrutò, era evidentemente dubbioso e non troppo entusiasta di lasciarlo; parve sul punto di protestare, ma invece si limitò a stringergli un po’ più forte le mani.  
   
“Come desideri. C’è altro che vorrei dirti, ma non è questo il momento: temo che causerei solo un danno peggiore di quello che vorrei riparare. Ne parleremo quando starai meglio. Quando sarai pronto.”  
   
Elhaz seguì Leryon con gli occhi, mentre quello si allontanava e usciva, chiudendo la porta dietro di sé. Abbassò allora lo sguardo sul braccialetto che portava al polso, il regalo di Mavril, che non aveva mai tolto. Lo accarezzò, e sentì il cuore di nuovo serrato in una morsa, tanto stretta che sembrava quasi impedirgli di battere.  
   
“Mi dispiace, Mavril – era proprio la sua voce, quella, così fragile, così rotta? – mi dispiace. È vero ciò che ha detto Leryon: non c’era modo che io potessi essere ad Harkwald per salvarti, ma ripetermelo non serve. Esserne convinti non serve. Mi sento come se fosse tutta colpa mia, come se ti avessi abbandonato quando invece avrei potuto salvarti. Se fosse stato un incidente a portarti via all’improvviso, forse lo avrei accettato… col tempo sarei sceso a patti con qualcosa contro cui non avevo alcun potere. Ma perderti per malattia… è qualcosa che mi tormenterà sempre, come il fatto di essermi deciso a rispondere alle tue lettere solo quando ormai è stato troppo tardi.”  
   
Aprì il libro che aveva avuto l’intenzione di mandare in dono al bambino e ne sfogliò alcune pagine.  
   
“Ora che ci penso, anche se io non avrei potuto essere lì vicino a te, tu avresti potuto essere qui. Per un momento avevo pensato di portarti con me, quando abbandonai Harkwald. Cancellai subito quella tentazione folle: sarò pure un assassino prezzolato, come dice Drest, ma non sono un rapitore di bambini. Dicesti anche, quella sera, che saresti voluto diventare come me… ah! – un piccolo sorriso malinconico gli increspò le labbra – Tu avevi visto solo una piccola parte di me; chissà se avresti continuato a volermi bene, conoscendomi per come davvero sono. Chissà se avresti capito, un giorno, le scelte che ho fatto.”  
   
Voltò un’altra pagina del libro; desiderava leggere ad alta voce, per Mavril, come avrebbe fatto se il bambino fosse stato lì insieme a lui, ma si accorse che la voce non voleva più uscirgli, che si sentiva troppo spossato per provarci; schiacciato dallo strazio e dal rimpianto al punto di non trovare nemmeno la forza di muoversi. Era diverso dal dolore che aveva provato alla morte di Kaytara: era stato un ragazzino allora, indifeso e senza la possibilità di intervenire... ma essere tanto potente, essere abituato a non temere nulla, aver persino dimenticato come ci si sentisse a piangere qualcuno, e scoprire d'improvviso di essere vulnerabile come chiunque altro lo aveva del tutto destabilizzato.  
Avrebbe superato la morte di Mavril, come aveva superato quella di Kaytara. Solo, per il momento, avrebbe voluto non provare più nulla... nessun sentimento, e quindi nessun dolore, nessun rimpianto, nessuna solitudine, nessuna paura. Solo una fredda, narcotica quiete.  
   
____________  



	41. Chapter 41

**Tenebra e Luce**  
   
Capitolo 41  
   
__________________  
   
   
 _L’inverno scorso era tutto così semplice… e nemmeno me ne rendevo conto._  
   
Roshan guardò la neve scendere, oltre i vetri della veranda, il paesaggio imbiancato illuminato dalla luna piena; poi i variopinti tappeti in terra, e la stufa di maiolica che diffondeva un tepore delizioso. Quante sere passate lì, insieme a Trahern, a leggere per lui, a parlare fin nel cuore della notte, quando i loro sentimenti dovevano ancora sbocciare, e l’idea del matrimonio non lo angosciava.  
Tanto era simile ad allora, e tanto completamente diverso, e immaginare come sarebbe stato l’anno successivo… quello era un pensiero che preferiva scacciare dalla mente non appena vi si affacciava. Quando ci riusciva, si sentiva addirittura sereno.  
A esser meno positivi, avrebbe dovuto dire _rassegnato_ , ma aveva bisogno di convincere se stesso che tutto stesse andando bene; per sé, e per Trahern, che non aveva bisogno di preoccuparsi per lui più di quanto già non facesse, o di avere altri pensieri oltre a quelli che gli dava l’Assemblea dei Dezar.  
Una mano sfiorò la sua testa con una carezza leggera, e Roshan alzò subito il viso, trovandosi a guardare proprio Trahern, che gli stava sorridendo.  
   
“Scusa se ti ho fatto attendere.”  
   
Disse, sedendogli accanto; si sporse verso di lui, posandogli una mano sulla guancia, e Roshan chiuse gli occhi, quando le labbra di Trahern toccarono le sue. Gli piaceva escludere la vista e abbandonarsi così a tutte le altre sensazioni: il calore di avere Trahern così vicino, il tocco delle sue dita, e la forza che si percepiva sotto la loro gentilezza. Gli piaceva sentire il profumo amarognolo che portava sempre, anche quello gli sembrava una carezza, e farsi sedurre dalla sua lingua, dal sapore della sua bocca.  
Un bacio lento e tenero, in cui a Roshan parve di percepire il momento in cui Trahern si lasciò alle spalle gli impegni della giornata, fatica e tensioni, seccature e responsabilità, per concentrarsi solo su di lui e il loro piccolo mondo privato; il tipo di bacio con cui si davano il benvenuto, e che ogni volta vedeva la tenerezza trasformarsi in passione. Roshan si strinse più forte a Trahern, avido; gli salì in grembo e approfondì il bacio, strappandogli un soffocato mugolio d’approvazione. Trahern lasciò che prendesse il controllo del bacio, e lui approfittò a pieno di quella posizione di vantaggio; i loro momenti insieme erano anche l’occasione per ricordargli per bene a chi appartenesse, e privarlo così del respiro era il modo migliore e il suo preferito. Tra quelli da mettere in atto con i vestiti addosso, almeno.  
Dopo aver reso ben chiaro quel particolare promemoria, Roshan lo sigillò con un altro, brevissimo e lieve, bacio a fior di labbra, e si staccò da Trahern, ricordando di dovergli ancora una risposta.  
   
“Non importa, non hai tardato molto. E poi l’attesa non mi ha pesato, si sta così bene qui.”  
“Spero che tu ci stia anche meglio, adesso.”  
   
Il suo tono era leggero, allegro, e cancellò quel che restava della malinconia di Roshan. Forse quel buonumore non era del tutto sincero, forse era forzato a suo beneficio, ma lui gliene fu grato comunque.  
   
“Come se tu non lo sapessi – rispose, stringendogli il polso – Restare qui, insieme, comodi e al caldo, con la neve che scende... e tutta questa quiete... se potessi fermare il tempo adesso, tenendo fuori ogni altra persona, lo farei.”  
“Se esistesse una stregoneria del genere, darei tutto per accontentarti... anche se forse finiresti con l'annoiarti in fretta, avendo solo me per compagnia.”  
“Non ti rispondo nemmeno: l'hai detto solo per farti smentire. _Anzi!_ Ma certo, hai ragione! Finirei con l'annoiarmi a morte, che terribile tortura... guarda, comincio già a sbadigliare adesso!”  
   
Ne fece il gesto, ma Trahern gli fermò la mano prima che la portasse alla bocca e lo baciò ancora, poi restò a guardarlo da vicino, con intensità, soffermandosi su ogni tratto del suo viso, e seguendone lentamente il disegno con le dita. Per Roshan era un gesto ancor più intimo di qualunque cosa potessero fare tra le lenzuola. Ricordava bene la prima volta in cui Trahern gli aveva toccato il volto, per _vedere_ come fosse, e quanto il cuore gli avesse battuto forte... e mai avrebbe dimenticato la prima volta in cui Trahern aveva potuto vederlo davvero, e quanta pura emozione l'avesse colmato, quasi sopraffatto. Non importava quante volte ancora Trahern l'avesse guardato così, disegnando i suoi tratti con dita attente, o con i baci: avrebbe sempre sentito la commozione riempirgli il petto.  
   
“Lo scorso inverno, quando venivamo qui – iniziò Trahern – leggevi sempre per me. Non solo qui, lo so, ma questo era un posto speciale, anche quando per me c'era solo il buio... era come se qui ci fosse una particolare serenità. E il suono della tua voce riusciva a sopire l'amarezza che provavo.”  
   
Trahern con gentilezza lo fece scostare da sé e si alzò, allontanandosi per qualche istante; quando tornò aveva con sé un libro, che Roshan riconobbe subito.  
   
“Vorrei ricambiare, adesso... leggere per te qualcosa che altrimenti, da solo, non potresti.”  
“È il libro che ti aveva consegnato Drest, vero? Quello che ti regalò il tuo amico...”  
“Già. Ricordi quando me lo diede?”  
“Oh, molto bene: solo poco prima aveva dimostrato di sapere di noi due, e ci aveva offerto una camera da letto... avevo temuto di morire per lo spavento e l'imbarazzo ”  
“Peccato non essere stato in grado di vedere la tua espressione in quel momento, dev’essere stata memorabile. Spero che un giorno o l'altro capiti qualcosa, di altrettanto innocuo, che te la faccia replicare a mio beneficio.”  
“E io spero tanto di no! Se tu sapessi come mi sono sentito... oh, non sogghignare così!”  
   
Trahern lo tirò a sé, accomodandosi contro lo schienale e circondandolo con un braccio.  
   
“Ti ho già raccontato parte della trama e degli avvenimenti, e come avevi proposto, avevamo fatto ipotesi sugli sviluppi, poiché non c'era modo di sapere come la storia continuasse, senza nessuno che conoscesse la lingua naxir. Ma ora posso leggere di nuovo, e anche se la mia comprensione non è impeccabile... sarei felice di farlo per te.”  
“E io sarei felice di ascoltarti.”  
   
Roshan reclinò la testa sulla spalla di Trahern e, prestando attenzione alla sua voce, con gli occhi seguì l’elegante e ignota grafia sulla pagina. Sorrideva senza nemmeno accorgersene, e di tanto in tanto interruppe la lettura per chiedere quale fosse la pronuncia di una certa parola, in quella lingua dal suono melodioso. Ancora una volta per lui esistette solo quel presente, privato e perfetto.  
   
   
***  
   
Ma finita la notte, il mattino portava via ogni cosa.  
Se nei confini delle loro camere da letto, o della veranda di Trahern, tutto appariva simile all’anno precedente, se lì ci si poteva illudere che il tempo fosse immobile, ovunque incombeva invece il futuro, e tutti sembravano trovarlo luminoso e gioioso, una grande festa: agli occhi altrui non c’era il buio in agguato, sparso ovunque nel castello come una nebbia strisciante.  
Roshan socchiuse la porta della biblioteca; non era la più grande del castello, quella che quasi somigliava a una cattedrale di legno scuro, dall’alto soffitto affrescato, con tappeti folti che attutivano il passo, il grande arazzo sopra l’imponente camino, e migliaia di volumi.  
Quella che lui preferiva era una sala molto più piccola, raccolta, quasi, con tre soli tavoli di lettura e alcune poltroncine vicino a una variopinta finestra a mosaico.  
Aveva aperto piano la porta, intendendo non disturbare un eventuale lettore, e sbirciato all’interno senza però entrare; si era trovato a osservare a distanza il suo amato, che a uno dei tavoli discorreva con Degmar.   
Fu un nuovo ago infilato nel cuore, il trovarsi davanti agli occhi quell’uomo: da cinque giorni Degmar si era trasferito al castello per diventare segretario di Trahern, ma Roshan fino a quel momento era stato piuttosto abile nell’evitare di incontrarlo.    
Krover aveva posto qualche resistenza nel cederlo, non volendo separarsi da un valido elemento del suo seguito, ma Trahern non aveva avuto troppi problemi a ottenere ciò che desiderava: con voce di miele e un sorriso falso come le monetine dorate cucite sugli impudichi abiti delle danzatrici di Hareem, aveva con ferrea gentilezza preteso che Degmar entrasse subito al suo servizio.  
   
“Non m’interessano i tuoi novellini che come compito più alto hanno quello di colmarti i calamai, e nemmeno i vecchi che da una vita ti seguono e sanno forse più di te, dei tuoi affari. Io voglio Degmar per la sua… _adattabilità:_ ha abbastanza esperienza per essermi utile, ma non è irrigidito da anni passati al tuo servizio. Voglio che segua i miei metodi, non i tuoi. Non pensi di potermi offrire un regalo di nozze in anticipo, mio caro suocero?”  
   
Aveva tentennato ancora, il ricco mercante; aveva presentato scuse untuose, ma infine aveva ceduto; era potente, Krover, ma non abbastanza da potersi permettere di scontentare l’erede di una famiglia importante come gli Hadenlor.   
Trahern fin nei dettagli aveva raccontato a Roshan com’era andata, compiaciuto del successo riscosso. E sì, era una buona cosa, perché significava che tutto andava come progettato, che la loro alleanza clandestina stava gettando vere fondamenta… ma era anche un inequivocabile segnale che il tempo era più che mai contato.  
Roshan esitò sulla soglia; aveva avuto l’intenzione di fermarsi lì, ma l’aver trovato quei due gli fece cambiare idea. Non riuscì nemmeno a convincersi a entrare per prendere il volume che desiderava consultare, per poi andarsene a studiare nelle proprie stanze, ma rinchiuse la porta, attento a non fare rumore, e si allontanò.  
Era un atteggiamento sciocco: se Trahern si trovava perfettamente a proprio agio con Degmar, che motivo aveva lui di sentirsi in imbarazzo? Avrebbe dovuto sforzarsi di conoscerlo, di… forse essergli amico era un’idea eccessiva, ma almeno di acquisire con lui un po’ di confidenza: li attendevano anni da trascorrere in un bizzarro rapporto, dopotutto.  
Un brivido lo attraversò. A volte, pensando al futuro, gli sembrava che quella mascherata dietro cui tutti e quattro si sarebbero nascosti fosse una trovata geniale: lo stratagemma che avrebbe permesso loro di salvare le apparenze e di ritagliarsi al contempo la felicità che meritavano.  
Ma altre volte, e con sempre più frequenza, pensava che fosse una follia, un'illusione che li avrebbe logorati, e che alla fine sarebbe stata scoperta, rovinandoli tutti. Trahern per primo.  
Si fermò nel mezzo del corridoio e si strofinò il viso, restando poi immobile per qualche secondo, con i palmi delle mani premuti sugli occhi, e un gran bisogno di urlare… o piangere… o sfogarsi con il dezar, biasimandolo per quel contratto firmato tanti anni prima, quando Trahern era solo un ragazzino, e incolpandolo per tutta l’angoscia che provava, per ogni paura, per ogni infelicità che gettava ombra su quella che avrebbe dovuto essere la cosa più bella della sua vita.  
Era così arrabbiato con il dezar… eppure continuava a volergli profondamente bene, a essergli grato per tutto ciò che aveva fatto per lui, per la nuova famiglia che gli aveva donato. Era arrabbiato con lui, eppure qualche volta si sentiva anche in colpa per tutto ciò che gli teneva nascosto.  
   
 _Stupido Roshan, pensi di trovare abbastanza concentrazione da riuscire a studiare, oggi?_  
   
***  
   
Feoh continuava a dedicarsi al bel tavolo intagliato; richiedeva concentrazione e pazienza, e ciò riusciva ad assorbire i suoi pensieri, impedendo loro, almeno per un po’, di tornare a Mavril, a Elhaz, e al rimpianto più forte del solito che provava.  
Lavorare così, però, era come prendere una medicina che sedava per un po’ il dolore, ma lasciava il male sempre lì, intatto… se non ancora più aggressivo.  
Aveva cercato di nascondere la sofferenza e tenere alto il morale, davanti a Voren e Alyor, ma i ragazzi avevano capito lo stesso che qualcosa non andava, e si erano preoccupati, gli avevano fatto domande.  
Non aveva dato loro una risposta dettagliata, aveva solo raccontato che gli erano giunte brutte notizie da casa, del fatto che era venuta a mancare una persona alla quale voleva bene. Era inutile rattristarli con i particolari, specificare che si trattava di un bambino, e di quanto a fondo la sua morte l’avesse colpito.  
I gemelli avevano avuto rispetto della sua riservatezza: avevano cercato di distrarlo, di tenerlo impegnato con domande e richieste d’aiuto, ma senza mai diventare invadenti; si stavano dimostrando straordinariamente giudiziosi, quei ragazzini, e sensibili.  
   
 _Se alla loro età lo fossi stato anche solo la metà…_  
   
Alzò il viso a osservarli, chini e attenti sulle loro tavolette; intaglio a punta di coltello, un disegno geometrico non troppo complesso che aveva tracciato lui, su legno tenero e facile da lavorare. Se davvero era loro intenzione farlo sentire meglio, il semplice guardarli esercitarsi con tanta passione era sufficiente: la dedizione che ci mettevano, la loro espressione felice e orgogliosa nel constatare i progressi fatti… il loro entusiasmo sincero.  
Volse lo sguardo alla finestra; aveva fioccato ancora, in quegli otto giorni che erano passati dalla morte di Mavril, e ricordò con malinconia i momenti spensierati, a camminare e correre nella neve alta dietro a quei ragazzini; ancora una volta la vita gli aveva dimostrato quanto in fretta si può precipitare dall’allegria a tristezza e angoscia. Immaginare il contrario, invece, gli era difficile… l’infelicità doveva essere un fiume dal letto molto più profondo: ben più arduo prosciugarlo, o deviarne in corso.  
E da quando aveva comunicato la luttuosa notizia a Elhaz, non l’aveva più visto. Nemmeno di sfuggita, nemmeno da lontano, nemmeno quando lo aveva aspettato lungo il percorso che era solito fare per tornare a casa, dopo aver tenuto le sue lezioni.  
 _Lasciagli tempo_ , gli aveva ripetuto Asher, accorgendosi della sua preoccupazione… e lui aveva obbedito un’altra volta, ma quanto ancora doveva passare? Stargli lontano in un momento come quello era più difficile del solito, e anche se Elhaz non lo voleva intorno… anche se preferiva rinchiudersi nella solitudine come in una fortezza, lui non poteva più aspettare.  
Si promise che quel giorno stesso, una volta che i gemelli fossero tornati al convitto, avrebbe di nuovo bussato alla porta di Elhaz, e non avrebbe _chiesto_ al domestico di poter entrare: avrebbe _preteso._  
E, se l’ingresso gli fosse stato negato, avrebbe fatto volare per terra lo scrupoloso servitore, e avrebbe cercato Elhaz stanza per stanza… e se fosse stato in casa, lo avrebbe aspettato. Qualunque reazione avesse ottenuto da tutto ciò, qualsiasi insulto o aggressione sarebbero stati meglio di quel non sapere, non vederlo; solo l’indifferenza avrebbe potuto ferirlo, ma non credeva che quella Elhaz sarebbe riuscito a mantenerla: Feoh aveva visto troppe crepe su quella maschera, l’ultima volta.  
No, no… la maschera era scivolata via del tutto, e lui aveva _visto_. Visto il suo Elhaz in un momento di fragilità, come tanti mesi prima, nella biblioteca del tempio, quando lo aveva trovato sul pavimento, con le lacrime sul viso e… Feoh si accigliò.  
Da dove gli veniva quella breve immagine? Non era mai successo niente del genere, niente che lui fosse in grado di ricordare. Lui ed Elhaz erano stati insieme in quella biblioteca, ma le cose erano andate in modo diverso… lui era svenuto, e si era poi ripreso con la testa in grembo a Elhaz. Ed Elhaz poi aveva guarito la ferita che si era fatto lavorando al ciondolo, e l’aveva anche preso un po’ in giro. Cosa non avrebbe dato, per essere di nuovo preso in giro a quella maniera, per tornare a quei giorni e riviverli, anche sapendo ciò che il futuro gli riservava.  
In ogni caso, non c’erano state lacrime, quel giorno, nella biblioteca, vero? L’immagine affiorata nella sua mente era forse frutto di un sogno fatto e poi dimenticato… e allo stesso sogno dovevano appartenere anche la preoccupazione, il senso d’impotenza e il dolore che essa aveva portato con sé.  
Eppure, eppure… quella sensazione che ci fosse qualcosa di sbagliato, una nota che non si accordava come avrebbe dovuto, un’imperfezione che, una volta notata, era impossibile smettere di vedere…  
Un bussare alla porta lo riscosse.   
   
 _Oh, Asher._  
   
Solo lui si era presentato a visitare qualche volta il laboratorio; aveva ammirato la sua opera, parlato con i ragazzi, complimentandosi con loro e incoraggiandoli. Aveva lodato anche lui, per l’ottimo lavoro, facendogli ben intendere che non si riferiva a intagli e sculture. Feoh si affrettò ad aprire, e il saluto che stava proferendo s’interruppe a metà.  
C’era Elhaz alla sua porta.  
Lo stupore fu tanto che nemmeno si accorse subito che Elhaz non era solo: c’era un ragazzino, al suo fianco. Feoh fissò perplesso quel giovane sconosciuto, e poi si voltò a guardare verso Voren e Alyor, e poi ancora il ragazzino.  
   
 _Oh. Ma certo._  
   
“Il suo nome è Rejil – lo informò Elhaz – ma credo tu lo sappia già.”  
   
Feoh annuì, e si scostò, aprendo completamente la porta. Rejil fece un titubante passo in avanti, vedendo i fratelli, e loro, che troppo assorti non avevano fatto caso al bussare, ora sembrarono avvertire la sua presenza: alzarono gli occhi dal lavoro in perfetta sincronia, e si voltarono verso di lui.  
Feoh si sentì un po’ più leggero, guardandoli, mentre si correvano incontro e si trovavano a metà strada, mentre si stringevano in un abbraccio a tre che sembrava ridurre il loro mondo al legame che condividevano.  
O forse per loro non era ridurlo, ma ampliarlo… renderlo della grandezza perfetta.  
   
Dalla soglia, Elhaz guardava il laboratorio; studiò la stanza, i banchi da lavoro, e anche lui osservò i tre fratelli, vicini, stretti l’uno all’altro, mentre parlavano, e ridevano e sembravano dimentichi di tutto, con pura felicità che splendeva sui loro visi.  
E mentre Elhaz guardava loro, Feoh si mise a guardare lui. Gli si strinse il cuore, nel farlo: era così pallido e scavato, il suo Elhaz; era sempre stato asciutto, ma ora gli zigomi spiccavano troppo, e c’era qualcosa di sofferente, nella sua bellezza, qualcosa di infinitamente stanco nelle ombre scure sotto i suoi occhi, nel velo di tristezza che ne offuscava la solita luce.  
   
“Elhaz, entra.”  
   
Lui non accettò l’invito, non parve nemmeno sentirlo. Solo, un mezzo sorriso privo d’allegria gli increspò le labbra, mentre si voltava a guardarlo.  
   
“Non posso nemmeno più dirti di tornartene ad Harkwald, adesso che ti occupi di loro. Non sarebbe certo un bene per quei ragazzi, venire abbandonati ancora una volta.”  
“Puoi continuare a dirmelo, se vuoi. Tanto non obbedirei.”  
“Posso immaginare.”  
“Entra, per favore.”  
   
Lì lui si accigliò; tanta disapprovazione sul suo viso, che Feoh temette gli avrebbe voltato le spalle per andarsene senza aggiungere una parola. Entrò, invece. Tenendosi ben a distanza.  
   
“Ho parlato con i genitori dei ragazzi – spiegò, guardando i gemelli, e non lui – e ho convinto quegli stupidi irresponsabili che non era stato saggio spezzare all’improvviso un legame tanto viscerale. Rejil sta avendo grossi problemi emotivi nel gestire questa situazione… e di conseguenza il suo addestramento sta dando pessimi risultati. Questo è un doppio problema, perché l’incapacità di gestire il suo potere finirebbe con il danneggiargli la salute. Avere di nuovo vicino, per quanto possibile, i suoi fratelli lo aiuterà a ritrovare l’equilibrio, e un po’ di felicità. E così riuscirà anche a far fronte all’addestramento.”  
“Ne sono certo, ma… non è sufficiente! Questi _genitori_ , se così li si può chiamare, dovrebbero riprendere in casa i loro figli!”  
“Al posto loro tu torneresti da chi ha dimostrato tanto chiaramente di non volerti?”  
   
Elhaz lo fissò e Feoh avvertì la trappola in quella domanda. Si morse le guance, frustrato; riflettendo, _no_ era l’unica risposta sensata. Tornare da chi ti aveva rifiutato, gettandoti via come un oggetto rotto, senza valore… anche se fossero tornati in quella casa, come sarebbero stati trattati? Come si sarebbero sentiti?  
 _No, non tornerei_ , avrebbe dovuto dire. E se l’avesse fatto… poteva immaginare quale sarebbe stata l’espressione vittoriosa di Elhaz.  
   
 _Ma non è la stessa cosa_ , _per niente!_  
   
Qualsiasi risposta avesse dato gli sarebbe stata ritorta contro, qualsiasi giustificazione avesse tentato sarebbe stata inutile, respinta o stracciata, lo sapeva; forse non poteva vincere quel tipo di battaglia, contro Elhaz, ma rifiutarsi di combatterla equivaleva a disarmarlo. Sostenne il suo sguardo senza esitare.  
   
“Grazie – disse, invece di rispondere alla domanda – per esserti interessato a loro.”  
   
 Elhaz scrollò le spalle e tornò a guardare verso i tre fratelli.  
   
“Non è giusto che soffrano per qualcosa di cui non hanno colpa.”  
   
Si avvicinò a loro, e Feoh restò a guardarli mentre parlavano; tanto assorto, in realtà, da prestare poca attenzione a ciò che dicevano: raccomandazioni e condizioni, i risultati di Rejil devono migliorare, o il permesso di frequentarsi sarebbe stato revocato. Ciò su cui era concentrato era l’espressione grata dai ragazzi, e i loro sorrisi, ampi e gioiosi. E poi Elhaz. Soprattutto lui. C’era il sorriso anche sul suo volto; lieve, gentile, rassicurante… ma non felice. A Feoh faceva male guardarlo, gli spezzava il cuore ancor più dell’espressione devastata che aveva avuto subito dopo aver appreso della morte di Mavril; si mostrava forte, Elhaz, ma a lui sembrava di vedere ogni crepa e ammaccatura della sua corazza.  
Quando, finito di rivolgersi ai ragazzi, tornò verso di lui, sembrava intenzionato ad andarsene.  
   
“Rejil rimarrà un po’ qui – disse, superandolo e dirigendosi verso la porta – ma tra due ore è atteso a casa da suo padre, per l’addestramento. Assicurati che sia puntuale, è indispensabile che si dimostri più che mai ligio ai suoi doveri.”  
   
Non aggiunse altro, uscì senza un saluto; ma non aveva fatto che pochi passi fuori dalla soglia che Feoh lo seguì e lo afferrò per il braccio, bloccandolo. Si stupì lui stesso per quell’azione, compiuta ancor prima di rendersi conto di ciò che stava facendo; restarono entrambi immobili, lunghi secondi in cui il tempo sembrò fermarsi. Immobilizzarsi nel ghiaccio, forse.  
   
 _Mi sbriciolerà le ossa della mano. Mi farà contorcere per il dolore, fino a svenire._  
   
Feoh ne aveva la certezza, ma non mollò la presa. Non gli importava, gli avesse pure fatto scoppiare il cuore.  
   
“Resta anche tu.”  
“Non vedo perché dovrei. Non c’è bisogno di me, qui.”  
   
Aveva risposto senza voltarsi a guardarlo, con voce piatta, indifferente; senza quasi rendersene conto, Feoh lo strinse ancora più forte.  
   
“C’è. C’è, non sai quanto. Io… il vuoto che hai lasciato… io non…”  
   
Feoh strinse le labbra fra i denti, frustrato; tirò a sé Elhaz, e lui sembrò, per un momento, cedere; ma poi si liberò con uno strattone e si girò, fronteggiandolo. Non disse nulla, lo guardava e basta, come a sfidarlo ad aggiungere qualcosa. E c’era tanto, davvero, che Feoh avrebbe voluto dire, sulla solitudine e l’angoscia, e il senso di colpa… su quanto si sentisse privo di scopo, incompleto; occuparsi di Alyor e Voren era qualcosa che lo faceva sentire meglio e che gli dava consolazione, ma non bastava, non colmava il vuoto più grande.  
Guardando il viso smunto di Elhaz, tutto il discorso che Feoh avrebbe voluto pronunciare gli sembrò solo terribilmente egoista; c’era un’afflizione sconfinata, dietro l’espressione dura, un dolore tanto grande che gli sembrava di avvertirlo, come se anche lui avesse avuto il potere di percepire le emozioni altrui. Come poteva parlare di sé, in un momento come quello?  
   
“Come stai?”  
   
Chiese, sommesso, e si sporse indietro a chiudere la porta del laboratorio.  
   
“Bene.”  
“No, non mentire. So che non è così.”  
“Se lo sai, perché poni domande inutili?”  
“Perché speravo che mi rispondessi sinceramente, e che mi permettessi d’aiutarti. Non mi sono mai trovato in una situazione del genere, non ho mai dovuto consolare nessuno… e non so cosa sia giusto dire, o fare… ma non desidero altro che aiutarti, starti vicino in questo momento.”  
   
Se possibile, Elhaz sembrò ancor più addolorato e stanco.  
   
“E davvero credi che standomi vicino mi aiuteresti? Che mi farebbe del bene? – scosse la testa con un sorriso ironico – Forse ti è sfuggito qualcosa, negli ultimi mesi.”  
   
Feoh ignorò il tono di sottile derisione, perché era troppo intriso di infelicità perché lo potesse davvero ferire.  
   
“Credo che ti aiuterebbe avere accanto qualcuno che, come te, conosceva Mavril e gli voleva bene. Qualcuno con cui poter parlare di lui, per ricordarlo insieme… e riuscire anche a sorridere, ripensando ai giorni felici.”  
“Già. Pare che si faccia così, quando si perde qualcuno: parlarne, ricordarlo. Per superare il lutto, per cominciare a sentirsi meglio. Forse è vero, ma ora è troppo presto, per me. Adesso voglio _non_ pensare, _non_ ricordare, almeno per un po’; l’ho fatto incessantemente, in questi ultimi giorni… e non mi ha aiutato per nulla.”  
“Perché ciò che hai fatto non è stato pensare, ma rinchiuderti nel dolore. E da solo. Questo non fa superare il lutto: ti ci fa sprofondare.”  
   
La luce che si accese nello sguardo di Elhaz fece temere a Feoh che il prezzo di quelle parole sarebbe stato alto, e che quel loro precario contatto, per quanto difficile e doloroso, sarebbe stato troncato.  
Ma in fretta come s’era accesa, quella luce si spense, ed Elhaz distolse lo sguardo, socchiudendo gli occhi.  
   
“Sprofondare. Hai ragione, è proprio quello che ho fatto. E che ancora sto facendo, probabilmente.”  
“Elhaz, ti prego… anche se non mi rivuoi nella tua vita, lascia che ti resti accanto, in questo momento. Lascia che ti aiuti.”  
“Aiutarmi? Proprio non vuoi capire? – lo spettro di una risata, mentre Elhaz tornava a guardarlo – Tu peggioreresti la situazione. Se davvero vuoi farmi un favore, non toccare più l’argomento.”  
   
Feoh fece per protestare, ma si trattenne in tempo. Era difficile, dominarsi a quella maniera, rinunciare a insistere e chinare docilmente il capo; non era nella sua natura essere remissivo.  Ma a ostinarsi che avrebbe ottenuto? Solo di far allontanare Elhaz, di perdere quella piccolissima apertura… che forse nemmeno esisteva, e che solo lui s’illudeva di vedere.  
Essere impulsivi a volte ripagava, ma in quel caso no… in quel caso bisogna avvicinarsi con cautela, un po’ alla volta, come con un animale selvatico ferito e diffidente.  
Oh, a Elhaz un paragone del genere non sarebbe piaciuto per niente, e pensarci gli strappò un malinconico sorriso; ebbe così la soddisfazione, almeno, di vedere un’espressione confusa sul viso del suo stregone.  
   
“Va bene, come vuoi. Però… torna tu a prendere Rejil, fra due ore.”  
“È grande abbastanza per andare a casa da solo. E prima che tu lo chieda: no, non lo accompagnerò altre volte.”  
   
Elhaz gli voltò seccamente le spalle e si allontanò spedito; Feoh restò a guardarlo per qualche istante, poi corse in avanti, fino a superarlo di qualche passo, e lo fronteggiò sbarrandogli la strada. Elhaz non sembrò nemmeno stupito; ricambiò il suo sguardo, condivise il suo silenzio. L’aria fredda e cristallina, leggera, la neve che scintillava immacolata, la tranquillità di quel cortile: tutto era in pace, tutto era in contrasto con il tumuglio dei sentimenti di Feoh… e anche con quelli di Elhaz, ne era convinto.  
   
“Elhaz… se tu solo mi asco-”  
“Perché insisti tanto? – sbottò - Non riavrai mai ciò che hai perduto… io non sono la persona che tu amavi. Quella era solo illusione, inganno. Perché non lo capisci?”  
“Sei tu che non capisci.”  
   
 _Non capisci, e non sai quanto invece ti conosco, quanto ho capito di te._  
   
“Polvere e menzogne, avevi detto, la nostra vita insieme. Anche se ferito a morte, ridotto a pezzi, sconvolto e traboccante di colpa, nel profondo di me non ci volevo credere. Non poteva essere menzogna ogni sorriso, ogni risata, ogni bacio… no, non ci volevo credere, e ci credo ancora meno adesso. In due anni insieme ho visto, e ho vissuto, la tua gentilezza, il tuo umorismo, la tua dedizione e la tua rabbia. Puoi aver taciuto la tua vera identità, puoi aver fatto credere a tutti di essere ciò che non sei, ma _tu_ eri _tu_. Il tuo carattere, la tua essenza. E quelli erano autentici. Quelli erano, e _sono_ , ciò che amo. Qui ho subito la tua rabbia… e sono appena stato testimone della tua gentilezza verso gli indifesi. Vorrei ritrovare anche il tuo umorismo, prima o poi… sentirti di nuovo darmi del selvaggio che non sa usare le posate è una delle cose più belle che riesca a immaginare.”  
   
Un attimo di silenzio, solo il tempo di prendere un lungo respiro, prima di concludere.  
   
“Dovrei smettere di amarti perché in realtà sei un morvan? O perché, quand'ero un ragazzino idiota, credevo alle menzogne della superstizione? Ora non ci credo più, le vedo in tutta la loro mostruosità... e vorrei poter cancellare, porre rimedio a ciò che feci allora. Nonostante tutto, io ti conosco... e fino a quando tu sarai tu, io non smetterò di amarti.”  
   
Era da tempo che non riusciva a rivolgere un discorso tanto lungo a Elhaz, e gli sembrava di non aver detto nemmeno una minima parte di quello che avrebbe voluto fargli capire. Ma quante parole gli sarebbero occorse, per spiegare ciò che per lui era ovvio, naturale e giusto, a qualcuno che si rifiutava di comprendere?  
O che forse comprendeva, ma lo negava anche a se stesso?  
Elhaz, però, era rimasto ad ascoltarlo. Avrebbe potuto andarsene, zittirlo, ma non l'aveva fatto, e anzi era ancora lì... e sembrava quasi trattenere il fiato, con le labbra strette fra i denti, le spalle irrigidite, e una nota di rossore che era comparsa sul volto diafano. Feoh sentì la speranza come una piccola vertigine, come un sobbalzo del cuore.  
Ed Elhaz si riscosse, e aggrottò le sopracciglia; riprese la sua strada scansandolo con sdegno, senza rivolgergli un’occhiata, quando gli passò accanto, ma guardando dritto davanti a sé con una determinazione fredda e ostinata.  
I suoi occhi lucidi, però, rovinavano l’effetto.  
   
 


	42. Chapter 42

  
**Tenebra e Luce**  
   
Capitolo 42  
   
__________________  
   
   
Mentre la carrozza si dirigeva verso il castello, Elhaz osservava dal finestrino i preparativi per la festa di Primavera. Aveva sempre partecipato alle celebrazioni, nei suoi anni a Dymeere; da ragazzino, abbagliato da una grandiosità mai immaginata prima, rapito dalla bellezza, dalla ricchezza, dall’allegria generale. L’atmosfera di gioia era contagiosa, la fiducia nella bella stagione in arrivo era tale da cancellare per tutti, almeno per qualche ora, ogni dolore e ogni preoccupazione. Anche per lui era stato così, e quei festeggiamenti erano stati una delle prime occasioni in cui si era sentito davvero spensierato; euforico, quasi, sapendo di essere libero e uguale a tutti, di non rischiare insulti, parole velenose, aggressioni.  
Unico rimpianto era stato quello di non avere Kaytara al proprio fianco. Quante volte aveva immaginato come sarebbe stato, se lei fosse stata ancora viva: avrebbero gettato assieme i rametti di buon augurio nel fuoco, e insieme avrebbero rivolto una breve preghiera agli dei. Avrebbero assistito alle esibizioni di giocolieri e saltimbanchi, avrebbero ascoltato canti, e avrebbero cantato loro stessi; guardandosi avrebbero sorriso, e sarebbe stato il loro trionfo, dopo tante ingiustizie e amarezze .  
Ma c’erano stati Leryon e Asher accanto a lui, in quelle prime volte, e grazie a loro era stato felice lo stesso.  
Negli anni successivi aveva sempre partecipato alla festività; insieme ai compagni di studi, a innamorati a cui da tanto tempo non pensava più… era stato bello ogni volta, ma l’incanto e l’entusiasmo di quelle prime non li aveva più provati, la meraviglia era scemata nell’ordinario.    
Chissà, forse quell’anno sarebbe stato diverso. Forse, dopo aver passato le ultime due ricorrenze ad Harkwald, i festeggiamenti nella grande capitale l’avrebbero stupito e coinvolto come quando era ragazzino.  
O forse, più probabilmente, non avrebbe partecipato. Non ne aveva vero desiderio, né volontà; non credeva di avere nulla per cui ringraziare gli dèi, né alcuna aspettativa per cui chiedere il loro favore. Nemmeno aveva voglia di semplice divertimento, o di sentire intorno a sé tanta spensieratezza: la felicità di tanti sconosciuti lo avrebbe riempito di acredine e risentimento, e solo un’altra goccia di quei sentimenti sarebbe bastata ad avvelenarlo… a traboccare dal vaso in forma di lacrime rabbiose, cariche di astio. Era sempre stato così, no? La sua infelicità, il suo dolore, finivano col trasformarsi in rancore e disprezzo, in sentimenti distruttivi; un tempo essi erano stati la forza che l’aveva sorretto, ma in un momento come quello, sentiva, lo avrebbero solo reso vulnerabile.  
Meglio allora fingere che la festa non esistesse, cancellarne ogni pensiero.  
   
 _E poi, quando sarai ubriaco, finalmente ti farò ballare._  
   
Quasi sussultò, Elhaz, e maledisse la mente traditrice per quel ricordo, vividissimo, che l’aveva attraversata; tornò l’espressione felice e furba che Feoh aveva avuto in quel momento, e il suono della sua voce, gli sembrò persino di risentire il sapore del vino. Ritornò ogni particolare, come l’avesse appena vissuto, e persino ogni pensiero.  
Aveva bevuto, quella sera lontana quasi un anno, ma certo non si era ubriacato, e ancor più certo non aveva ballato… non aveva mai ballato in vita sua, a dire il vero. L’aveva anche detto a Feoh, ma lui non aveva voluto crederci, da testa dura ed essenzialmente vuota qual era; senza che potesse trattenersi, dimentico di sé e dell’astio, un piccolo sorriso sfiorò le sue labbra.  
Comparve e svanì nel giro di pochi secondi, perché lo cacciò forza non appena s’accorse di lui. Non c’era nulla per cui sorridere, niente per cui provare nostalgia; c’erano, in quella sera, anche i ricordi di una festa ben più lontana, di quando il suo potere ancora sconosciuto aveva fatto impazzire il fuoco, di quando per la prima volta si era sentito temuto. C’erano l’amarezza e la paura, la rabbia e la soddisfazione, ma proprio nulla per cui sorridere.  
E in quanto a Feoh… dopo aver condotto Rejil da lui, era quasi sempre riuscito a evitarlo. Le volte in cui l’aveva incontrato lo aveva trattato come un estraneo, e non si era più fatto toccare dalle sue parole, non aveva lasciato nessuno spiraglio che gli permettesse di arrivare al suo cuore. Aveva fatto il possibile per escluderlo dalla propria mente, ma  poi, quando era da solo, quando smetteva di tenersi occupato, quando allentava il controllo e lasciava che i pensieri scorressero liberi, l’immagine di Feoh, immancabilmente, tornava a lui.  
Chiuse gli occhi, cercando il distacco, rammentando a se stesso che non c’era mai stata da parte sua autentica felicità, nei loro momenti insieme, mai spensierato divertimento, mai sincera passione: tutto era stato mirato a un solo scopo, abilmente ottenuto. Il ricordo di quel successo era l’unica cosa a dargli piacere, in tutta la sua storia con quello stupido.  
Avrebbe dovuto essere semplice ribadirsi quei semplici fatti, e invece non lo era per nulla.  
Strinse i pugni con tanta forza da farsi male; i giorni in cui sarebbe stato ospite al castello forse l’avrebbero aiutato a trovare un po’ di pace.  
   
***  
   
La freccia volò e si infisse con precisione nel centro del bersaglio; Trahern sorrise, compiaciuto ma non troppo.  
   
“Dovremmo tirare da distanza maggiore. Non c’è gusto, così.”  
“ _Non c’è gusto, così_ – gli fece il verso Drest – Avevo scordato quanto fossi insopportabile, nelle competizioni. Che si tratti di tiro con l’arco o di … bah, qualunque altra cosa.”  
“Sei tu che non sai perdere con grazia.”  
“Non ho ancora perso!”  
   
I due amici si scambiarono uno sguardo canzonatorio e si rinfacciarono qualche passato episodio che doveva avvalorare le rispettive tesi sull’essere o meno buoni perdenti, o buoni vincitori.  
Roshan guardò le frecce infisse nell’esatto centro del bersaglio, e poi l’arco tra le mani di Trahern, nero e lucido, nuovissimo, un oggetto splendido… ma non quanto quello che lui stesso stringeva. Fissò l’uno e poi l’altro, pensieroso, e Trahern si accorse che qualcosa gli stava passando per la testa; lasciò Drest e gli si avvicinò, traendolo un po’ in disparte, mentre gli altri si preparavano a scoccare di nuovo.  
   
“Roshan, che c’è?”  
“Oh, io… stavo pensando che forse dovrei restituirti il tuo arco. Ora che puoi usarlo di nuovo sarebbe giusto lo riavessi tu… è comunque sprecato, per me. È come donare un purosangue a chi sa a malapena cavalcare un ronzino.”  
   
Lo sguardo di Trahern si fece incredulo; lanciò un’occhiata in giro, poi tornò a guardare Roshan, avvicinando un po’ di più il suo volto a quello di lui, rispondendogli a mezza voce.  
   
“Se non fossimo in pubblico, ti risponderei in maniera più creativa e incisiva, in modo che il concetto ti rimanga bene impresso. Poiché siamo sotto gli occhi di tutti, mi limiterò a un molto banale: _non dire sciocchezze_.”  
“Ma…”  
“È un regalo che sono felice di averti fatto, credi che potrei volerlo indietro solo perché ci vedo di nuovo?”  
   
Roshan spostò il peso da un piede all’altro, a corto di risposte che non fossero ovvie; Trahern parlò ancora.  
   
“Ora è tuo, e lo sarà per sempre… anche se decidessi di non usarlo più. Puoi farne ciò che vuoi, tranne che restituirmelo. E puntarmelo contro con la freccia incoccata, possibilmente.”  
“Cerca di non darmene motivo.”  
   
Si sorrisero, si scambiarono con gli occhi il bacio che non potevano darsi; poterono rubare ancora qualche istante, prima di tornare alla loro amichevole gara per gli ultimi tiri.   
   
***  
   
Da quando aveva restituito a Trahern la vista, Elhaz aveva frequentato il castello con regolarità, accolto come un ospite illustre. Era trattato con riverenza dalle persone che ci vivevano, fossero parenti del dezar, o suoi dipendenti, o servitori: con calore, curiosità, ma anche infinito riguardo, e una vaga soggezione. Tutto ciò li portava a mantenere una rispettosa distanza, e ciò per lui andava più che bene.  
I rapporti con il dezar erano improntati a una certa formalità, ma anche a maggiore… confidenza, forse. Sia per il prestigio derivante dall’essere uno stregone del Kirshanar, ma soprattutto per la gratitudine che gli tributava, Engath lo considerava proprio pari.  
C’erano più scioltezza e confidenza con Trahern e Roshan; non ancora amicizia, ma quasi; e anche se forse quello sviluppo nei loro rapporti era ovvio, lui non era riuscito a prevederlo. Erano diverse le cose che non aveva previsto, negli ultimi tempi; a quanto pareva, le sue doti di valutazione non erano accurate come aveva sempre creduto.  
Quel giorno Karil lo condusse nel parco, attraverso vialetti che erano labirinti di siepi ben potate e di fiori profumati, fino a uno spiazzo dall’erba soffice come un folto tappeto; erano lì, Trahern e i suoi fratelli, Roshan, e anche Drest. Stavano concludendo una competizione con l’arco, ed Elhaz fece cenno a Karil di non annunciarlo, non volendo rovinare la loro concentrazione, e lo congedò.  
Restò a guardare il tiro perfetto di Trahern, quelli buoni di Aris e Larèn e quello discreto di Roshan; quando toccò a Drest, provò la tentazione di fare qualcosa per distrarlo. Chiamarlo nel momento in cui stava per scoccare, o regalargli un piccolo tremito sufficiente a fargli sbagliare il tiro; un piccolo, innocente dispetto, niente di più, ma decise di stare soltanto a guardare. L’espressione di Drest era concentrata, come durante le loro lezioni, ma molto più… rilassata, si poteva dire. Era evidente quanto si sentisse a proprio agio in quelle vesti; sembrava un’altra persona, con quell’aria fiera e sicura di sé, rispetto all’allievo goffo e disastroso a cui cercava di insegnare. Drest ci stava mettendo la buona volontà, o almeno la buona volontà che ci si poteva aspettare da uno sfaticato perditempo come lui, ma i progressi fatti erano stati pochi: il controllo scarso, gli esiti degli esperimenti imprevedibili. Lui stesso non era giunto alla conclusione del perché quel potere ‘non addomesticato’ non avesse alcuna ripercussione sulla salute di Drest, e aveva ormai rinunciato a capirlo.  
Drest scagliò la freccia, e quella si conficcò nel secondo cerchio più interno del bersaglio; un ottimo tiro, ma evidentemente non sufficiente: vide l’espressione di Drest crucciarsi in una maniera quasi infantile, mentre un irridente Trahern gli assestava un paio di amichevoli pacche sulla spalla.  
Fu allora che Roshan lo notò, e con un sorriso gli fece un cenno di saluto; allora ricambiò, e finalmente li raggiunse.  
   
“Mi ero fermato a osservarvi, per non interrompere la gara. I miei complimenti a tutti.”  
“Perché non provi anche tu? – e con un sorriso da mascalzone Drest andò ad agganciargli un braccio al collo – Magari in questa disciplina potrei essere io a scuotere rassegnato la testa davanti ai tuoi tentativi.”   
“Dopo un paio di tiri potrei decidere di cambiare bersaglio e ottenere un centro perfetto, anche se per pura fortuna. E sarebbe fortuna sotto più di un punto di vista.”  
“Se non sapessi quanto ti piaccio, coglierei sotto queste parole una velata minaccia.”  
“Perché, _velata_?”  
   
Nonostante l’espressione imperturbabile, dentro di sé Elhaz sorrideva; lo scansafatiche era stato una compagnia preziosa, negli ultimi mesi. Dopo la morte di Mavril, lui aveva interrotto le lezioni per un po’: aveva mandato un messaggero a informare Drest, scrivendogli anche che sarebbe stato lui a convocarlo, quando fosse stato il momento.  Non aveva offerto spiegazioni, non voleva condividere il dolore che provava… il senso di colpa, il rimpianto. Non voleva mostrarsi fragile, o raccontare del proprio passato.  
Dopo la quinta lezione mancata, però, l’indolente allievo aveva preso l’iniziativa e si era presentato lo stesso a casa sua; era sulla terrazza a prendere un po’ d’aria, affacciato alla balaustra, e lui era entrato nel giardino. A braccia conserte e gambe divaricate si era piazzato proprio sotto di lui e aveva guardato su.  
   
 _“Ehi! Se salto troppe lezioni dimenticherò tutto!”_  
   
e poi:  
   
 _“Non pretenderai che mi eserciti da solo? E se senza volerlo provocassi qualche catastrofe, chi vi porrebbe rimedio?”_  
   
Che Drest potesse preoccuparsi per le proprie capacità e per il buon esito dell’addestramento era quanto di più improbabile riuscisse a pensare; l’apprensione sul suo viso, però… quella era sincera. E così era andato di persona ad aprirgli la porta.  
La compagnia di quel lavativo era stata come uno squarcio di cielo sereno in mezzo alla tempesta. Drest non aveva preteso di sapere cosa lo turbasse, non gli aveva posto nemmeno la più piccola domanda; anche se era chiaro avesse capito che qualcosa di grave era successo, non aveva provato a immischiarsi nel suo dolore.  
Forse aveva inutilmente confidato che sarebbe stato lui ad aprirsi, quando se la fosse sentita; nel frattempo, però, gli aveva offerto ore in compagnia in cui l’aveva strappato al suo rotolarsi nell’autocommiserazione e nella sofferenza. Aveva letteralmente fatto i capricci per ricominciare subito le lezioni, nonostante quell’invocare la ripresa di un simile impegno andasse probabilmente contro la sua più intima natura. E nei giorni in cui non erano impegnati con l’addestramento, si era presentato comunque, portando con sé ore di chiacchiere leggere e racconti di guerra, lunghe partite a traktir e piccoli dolci zuppi di liquore e lucidi di miele.  
Quelli di Drest erano stati, a lungo, quasi dei soliloqui, ma un po’ alla volta era riuscito ad alleviare parte del peso che gli gravava sul cuore; ora, anche se non provava il desiderio di partecipare alla festa che di lì a qualche giorno sarebbe stata celebrata, anche se era lungi dal sentirsi felice, o dall’avere sconfitto il lutto, anche se il veleno dell’amarezza gli scorreva ancora nel sangue… anche se non riteneva di dovere alcuna gratitudine agli dei, sentiva di doverne a Drest.  
In caso contrario, non gli avrebbe permesso di stargli ancora aggrappato a quel modo.  
E mentre Drest raccontava con enfasi episodi che dimostravano quanto Trahern fosse sempre stato un pessimo vincitore – _almeno nei suoi confronti. Forse solo nei suoi confronti. Ce l’aveva con lui, senza ombra di dubbio_ – Elhaz, quasi di sfuggita, notò Aris.  
Lo osservò meglio, cercando di non renderlo palese: il giovane era leggermente in disparte, rispetto a tutti gli altri, e guardava Drest con espressione come… scoraggiata. Rattristata.  
E di ciò Drest sembrava completamente inconsapevole, mentre scambiava battute pungenti con Trahern. Forse stava solo fraintendendo, e forse Aris era pensieroso per motivi che nulla avevano a che fare con l’espansività di Drest, ma Elhaz preferì districarsi dalla di lui stretta, con la scusa del volersi versare da bere; qualunque cosa ci fosse, o non ci fosse, tra quei due, non voleva restarne coinvolto. Mentre si riempiva il bicchiere non poté che sorridere amaramente: il figlio primogenito, con matrimonio in vista per quell’autunno, innamorato di Roshan senza la possibilità di vivere liberamente con lui, e il secondogenito, che sembrava provare qualcosa di non confessato per qualcuno che pareva avere una capacità di osservazione altamente selettiva.  
Si augurava che almeno la vita sentimentale del figlio minore fosse più serena.  
   
***  
   
Elhaz si sarebbe fermato al castello per qualche giorno, e nel secondo di questi un’altra ospite era attesa: Talisha. Lei non sarebbe rimasta che per una giornata, ma per Roshan era comunque troppo; avrebbe voluto, per i mesi che ancora gli restavano, non dover vedere lei e Trahern insieme. Si incontrassero pure, era stupido pensare di poterlo evitare, ma che almeno ciò avvenisse lontano dalla sua vista.  
Ma nonostante quei sentimenti e il disagio che continuava a provare nel vedere Talisha e Trahern insieme, Roshan aveva capito che non poteva continuare a rintanarsi in biblioteca, o fingere di sentirsi male e seppellirsi sotto le coperte in attesa che lei se ne andasse: era sciocco, era infantile, e soprattutto era qualcosa che fin troppo presto sarebbe diventata impraticabile, a meno di rinchiudersi nelle proprie stanze e ridursi a eremita.  
E così diede il benvenuto a Talisha, e le sorrise, e a pranzo discorse con lei, cercando di allontanare ogni pensiero cupo, di essere gentile e di spirito… cercando, soprattutto, di far apparire come autentico il suo buonumore di facciata.  
Quando poteva, però, il suo sguardo andava a Trahern, seduto accanto a lei; invidiava la sua espressione serena, la sua calma, che era autentica, e non soltanto simulata. Sentì una punta di rammarico, pensando a quando aveva impedito a Trahern di andare da Krover a rompere il contratto; se quella sera non l’avesse fermato, forse…  
Ma, quasi di loro volontà, i suoi occhi volarono al dezar. No, la situazione non sarebbe stata migliore: il peso che avrebbe sentito sulla coscienza avrebbe cancellato ogni sollievo per il matrimonio andato a monte, e anche se il dezar avesse dato il suo benestare – _e perché mai avrebbe dovuto, visto il danno che ne avrebbe patito?_ – lui si sarebbe sentito un ingrato egoista.  
E così continuò a essere gentile, a chiacchierare e a sorridere, nonostante tutto.  
   
In quello stesso pomeriggio si trovò di nuovo a osservare Trahern e Talisha insieme, mentre passeggiavano nel parco; li guardava da una delle terrazze inferiori, posta a un’altezza non troppo elevata, che quasi gli permetteva di scorgere l’espressione sui loro visi. Loro, però non badavano a lui, non guardavano verso la terrazza, e così, libero dalla necessità di fingere, poteva lasciar trasparire sul viso tutta l’amarezza, la frustrazione, il senso d’impotenza che lo attanagliavano; le mani, poggiate sulla balaustra di marmo, si strinsero in pugni. Sempre di più la sua attenzione si concentrò su Talisha, sulla sua figura minuta, e sul suo viso grazioso. Sentiva il cuore rimbombare nel petto, e il respiro farsi profondo, e anche se nessuna nuvola aveva coperto il sole, il pomeriggio sembrò farsi meno luminoso e più freddo.  
Si voltò a guardare dietro di sé, l’unica altra persona presente: Elhaz, intento a un complicato solitario di cui lui ignorava le regole. Fissò lo stregone per qualche secondo, poi tornò a volgersi verso Talisha, sorridente e ignara. La osservò per lunghissimi secondi, dieci, o forse cento; deglutì, si sentì tremare.  
Ancora tornò a voltarsi verso Elhaz, e sussultò: non stava più dedicandosi al gioco, ma, accigliato, guardava lui.  
Roshan si sentì inchiodato da quello sguardo, e smascherato; per un momento desiderò scappare, ma poi fu come se una voce nata dai luoghi più segreti e bui della sua anima si facesse strada fino alla sua bocca.  
   
“Tu sei un morvan.”  
   
Elhaz non disse nulla. E che mai avrebbe dovuto rispondere, in fondo? Roshan si leccò velocemente le labbra, gettando un’occhiata furtiva alla coppia in giardino.  
   
“Se io ti chiedessi – disse, rauco, sommesso, tornando a guardarlo – una cosa. Se io volessi… ingaggiarti…”  
   
Elhaz, che ormai si era alzato, andò lì, alla balaustra, e guardò giù; osservo per pochi istanti la coppia che passeggiava, poi tornò a volgersi a lui, senza dire nemmeno una parola.  
A Roshan sembrava che non ci fosse abbastanza aria da permettergli di respirare, e sentiva la bocca arida, bruciante, la testa ovattata.  
   
“Per te sarebbe facile…”  
   
Non riuscì ad andare avanti, poté solo restare a guardare Elhaz attraverso un velo di lacrime a malapena trattenute.  
   
“Per me sì. E per te?”  
   
Non seppe che rispondere, né dove guardare, e così fissò gli occhi sul pavimento.  
   
“Non ti serve rifletterci sopra: in ogni caso rifiuterei.”  
   
Roshan rialzò di scatto la testa, fissandolo.  
   
“Perché?”  
“Per più di un motivo – Elhaz si strinse nelle spalle – Prima di tutto, non puoi permetterti di pagarmi. E anche se fosse, non accetto lavori da un ragazzo nemmeno maggiorenne.”  
   
Roshan tirò dentro un respiro tremante; Elhaz riprese a parlare, ma con tono meno freddo, meno incurante. Per nulla incurante, in realtà.  
   
“Ma anche se questi due requisiti fossero soddisfatti, non avrei accettato comunque. Distruggerei lei, e questo distruggerebbe te… potrei mai esaudire una richiesta del genere, quando chi me la pone ha le lacrime agli occhi? Quando è così sconvolto da sembrare sul punto di svenire? Impazienza, cupidigia, desiderio di vendetta, lucidissimo odio, questo è ciò che ho sempre percepito, in chi voleva comprare il mio aiuto. Ma ciò che percepisco da te…”  
   
Elhaz sospirò e scosse la testa.  
   
“Roshan, tu non vuoi ciò che hai cercato di chiedermi. E lo sai benissimo.”  
   
Fu abbastanza da far sì che infine le lacrime gli scorressero sul viso; Roshan si affrettò ad asciugarle, e si premette forte le mani sugli occhi, immergendosi in un buio profondo e carico di scintille rossastre.  
   
“Io… io non riesco a credere di averci pensato. Di averlo desiderato davvero.”  
“Un desiderio concepito dalla paura per il futuro e dall’avvilimento per il presente… un pensiero che è morto subito, appena ti sei ritrovato davanti a te stesso. Non proverei tutto questo senso di colpa se fossi in te: forse hai vacillato, ma non sei caduto.”  
   
Quella gentilezza tanto comprensiva riuscì a calmare un po’ Roshan; sentì la mano di Elhaz posarsi sulla sua spalla e stringerla con delicatezza.  
   
“E poi, è proprio questa tua reazione ad assolverti.”  
“Se Trahern lo sapesse…”  
“Capirebbe, ne sono certo. E si preoccuperebbe per te, senza darti colpe, o giudicarti. Sarebbe triste, non adirato.”  
   
Roshan annuì, ancora scosso, ed Elhaz lo accompagnò alla sedia che fino a poco prima era stata occupata da lui. Lo fece sedere, poi prese posto dall’altra parte del tavolino e raccolse le carte, cominciando a mescolarle.  
   
“Inoltre, Roshan, se può servire a farti sentire meglio… non avrei potuto esaudirti in ogni caso.”  
   
Lui lo guardò, incuriosito dal tono che aveva usato; lo vide che teneva gli occhi fissi sul mazzo che stava mescolando, e che continuò a mescolare fin troppo a lungo. Alla fine alzò lo sguardo, iniziando a distribuire le carte, e gli rivolse un debole sorriso.  
   
“C’è qualcosa che… che mi impedisce anche solo di prendere in considerazione di accettare. Da quando… - si interruppe, e strinse le labbra – … da qualche mese in qua. Ho declinato un incarico che mi avrebbe molto arricchito, ma… provavo nausea al solo pensiero di compierlo. Anche se la tua richiesta fosse stata davvero radicata, se tu avessi avuto l’età, i soldi e la profonda volontà di liberarti di lei, non avrei potuto dirti di sì. Non adesso. E non so quando questa situazione cambierà.”  
“Elhaz…”  
“La verità è che non mi sento me stesso. E non vedo l’ora di tornare a esserlo.”  
“Forse sei te stesso proprio ora, mentre non lo eri prima.”  
   
Elhaz lo guardò, sorpreso e perplesso, e Roshan si portò una mano alla bocca, come per ricacciarci dentro le parole che gli erano uscite. Si chiese se non si fosse preso troppa confidenza, ma vedere lo stregone così amareggiato - lui, che sembrava tanto padrone di sé, e che era stato così indulgente nei suoi riguardi – lo aveva rattristato. Il suo tentativo di ricambiare la gentilezza, del tutto sincero e spontaneo, forse aveva avuto esiti opposti a quelli voluti.  
   
“Scusa. Non era qualcosa che potessi permettermi di dire.”  
“Non importa – e davvero, svanito lo stupore, Elhaz non sembrava offeso – Mi sono lasciato andare, e non avrei dovuto. Non so nemmeno perché l’ho fatto. Prendi le tue carte, avanti. Hai bisogno di distrarti: ti insegnerò un gioco che non credo tu conosca.”  
   
***  
   
Quando ancora era cieco, Talisha aveva camminato al suo braccio guidandolo, ma lo aveva fatto con tale delicata naturalezza che aveva sempre avuto l’impressione di essere lui a condurre lei.  
Da quando aveva riavuto la vista era davvero così, e la ragazza si teneva stretta a lui con fiducia, e la testa lievemente reclinata contro il suo braccio.  
Per la prima volta, quel giorno, le aveva mostrato l’ala del castello in cui sarebbero stati i loro alloggi matrimoniali; lei era sembrata entusiasta di ogni stanza: dei salotti, degli studi, delle terrazze e delle lussuose sale da bagno… della loro camera da letto e di quelle che sarebbero state riservate ai loro figli.  
Tutto le era piaciuto: aveva sorriso, lodato la bellezza e ammirato l’ampiezza delle stanze, la loro eleganza, le vetrate variopinte e la luminosità di ogni ambiente.  
Ma lasciato il castello e scesi lì a passeggiare, qualcosa era cambiato: si era fatta silenziosa, pensierosa, e il sorriso era scomparso sia dalle sue labbra che dai suoi occhi. Non era difficile immaginare ciò che le stava passando per la mente.  
   
“Talisha.”  
   
Disse, e le accarezzò la mano con cui si teneva al suo braccio. Non aggiunse altro, ma lasciò trasparire l’affetto che provava per lei, e quello bastò. La ragazza sorrise, alzando il viso a guardarlo.  
   
“Non è nulla. Io… mi ero distratta pensando alle nostre stanze.”  
   
Non era vero, era evidente al solo guardarla negli occhi; ma Trahern volle far finta di crederle. Far finta, appunto, tanto da farle capire di non essere stato ingannato dalle sue parole.  
   
“Vuoi riarredarle? - le chiese, leggero – Non hai che da dirmelo e convocherò i migliori artigiani e i più grandi artisti perché soddisfino ogni tuo desiderio.”  
“Potrebbe essere divertente. Ma poiché quelli saranno i _nostri_ alloggi, dovresti essere presente anche tu per decidere, non credi?”  
“Hai ragione, ma non è un’occupazione che faccia per me. Se vorrai dedicartici, ti lascio completa libertà e totale fiducia.”  
“Davvero? Allora spero tanto che ti piaccia il rosa.”  
   
Trahern la guardò da sotto sopracciglia inarcate estremamente eloquenti, e Talisha ridacchiò.  
   
“Scherzavo.”  
   
Camminarono ancora un po’, prima che lei parlasse di nuovo, sommessa e malinconica.  
   
“Pensavo, in realtà, a quanto velocemente passeranno i mesi che mancano. E a quanto sarebbe bello se riuscissimo a trovare il modo di evitare il matrimonio… di essere liberi. Tu mi hai detto che intendevi rompere il contratto, ma Roshan non ha voluto…”  
“Non vuole recarci un danno economico, e soprattutto teme di danneggiare la reputazione del nostro nome. Con il tempo sono riuscito a comprendere queste sue paure, ma non ad accettarle. Dovrebbe imparare a essere più egoista.”  
“Io ho pensato a rompere il contratto, non appena compiuti i ventuno anni. Non m’importa nulla della perdita economica, o del mio buon nome… ma ho timore della reazione di mio padre, di perdere il suo affetto. Che cerchi una qualche vendetta contro Degmar, una volta appreso che lo amo, e che dopo mi riservi un castigo tale che mi farebbe rimpiangere di aver provato a decidere liberamente.”  
“Degmar lavora per me, adesso; è fuori dalla portata di tuo padre. E anche tu saresti sotto la mia protezione, se decidessi di rompere il contratto e rifiutare il matrimonio: non gli permetterei di infliggerti alcunché. E questo è un giuramento.”  
“Ma potresti far sì che continui a volermi bene, a considerarmi sua figlia?”  
   
No, non lo poteva certo promettere; la paura di Talisha era ben più amara di tutte quelle di Roshan, e forse molto più insensata.  
   
“Non dovresti dare tanto valore all’affetto di un padre capace di voltare le spalle alla figlia, se lei decidesse di seguire il proprio cuore.”  
“Forse hai ragione, però… è pur sempre mio padre, e non voglio perderlo – Talisha guardò in basso, seguendo i propri passi sul sentiero di ghiaia bianca – È sempre stato un buon padre, anche se poco incline alle manifestazioni d’affetto, e gli voglio bene.”  
   
 _E se lui te ne volesse altrettanto, non ti obbligherebbe a nulla. Se te ne volesse altrettanto, non avresti paura della sua reazione._  
   
Trahern avrebbe voluto dirglielo, convincerla, farla riflettere, ma si trattenne: sembrava così fragile e sperduta che parole dure come quelle non le avrebbero dato la forza di reagire, ma sarebbero state solo un motivo in più di angoscia. Obbedì invece all’istinto di fermarsi, per stringerla a sé in un abbraccio consolatorio. La sentì ricambiare la stretta, e sospirare, con la testa china contro il suo petto.  
   
“Se il nostro cuore non appartenesse già ad altre persone, credo che avremmo potuto amarci. Avremmo potuto essere felici.”  
   
Lui le accarezzò il capo e, facendole con delicatezza alzare il viso, si chinò a darle un bacio sulla fronte.  
   
“Noi saremo felici, Talisha. Tutti e quattro. Te lo prometto.”  
   
___  
   
  
  
 


	43. Chapter 43

  
**Tenebra e Luce**  
Capitolo 43  
   
__________________  
   
   
Drest avrebbe giurato che all’interno dei confini del Kirshanar la temperatura fosse più temperata e piacevole; c’era pure una lieve brezza, del tutto assente là fuori, nell’aria immobile e afosa della città. A Oltremare aveva sopportato estati più torride, eppure non ricordava di averle patite tanto… o forse ai tempi aveva avuto preoccupazioni ben più pressanti della temperatura troppo alta. Restare vivo, per esempio.  
Tuttavia, da veterano che era scivolato con fin troppa facilità in una vita comoda, placida e libera da ogni obbligo e disciplina, provava quasi il dovere morale di lamentarsi come uno smidollato, rimpiangendo la gelida aria invernale e il vento tagliente che nella brutta stagione arrivava dalle vicine montagne.  
Non aveva fatto che pochi passi fuori dal maestoso portone principale, che si fermò, voltandosi a guardare indietro; era davvero sicuro che oltre quelle mura il clima fosse più fresco. Forse era una comodità da stregoni, magari c’era un’apposita squadra incaricata di tenere a bada la canicola… un lavoro da elementalisti, forse.  
Eppure l’inverno era stato freddo all’interno del Kirshanar come all’esterno, apparentemente nessuno si era preso la briga di intervenire… forse gli stregoni pativano più il caldo del gelo, come lui. E, _in teoria_ , avrebbe potuto essere uno stregone, se gli dei non si fossero fatti beffe di lui, negandogli ogni talento pratico nella materia.  
In quanto potenziale stregone, comunque, avrebbe avuto tutto il diritto di vivere in quella cittadella. E se non come stregone, come amico di uno di loro. Uno che, vista la sua grande casa, avrebbe potuto tranquillamente permettersi di ospitarlo.  
Ma se doveva essere sincero, non era certo per beneficiare di una temperatura più gradevole o di una bella casa, che avrebbe desiderato tornare sui propri passi e ripresentarsi alla porta di Elhaz; quel testone poteva insistere quanto voleva, nel dire che tutto andava a meraviglia, ma la verità era ben diversa, mal nascosta sotto una sbandierata sicurezza e incuranza. Elhaz era stanco, e si vedeva; stanco, e tormentato, e preoccupato, e forse pentito, e la solitudine non gli faceva bene.  
Lui andava a trovarlo quasi ogni giorno, e ogni volta lo lasciava a malincuore, e con la sensazione che nemmeno Elhaz fosse granché contento di restare solo, ma che il suo orgoglio gli impedisse di chiedergli di rimanere.  
   
 _Domani mi presenterò con i bagagli, amico mio. E con quei dolci che ti piacciono, per mettere a tacere le tue false rimostranze._  
   
E poi, anche a lui avrebbe fatto bene avere compagnia e distrazione. Fece per allontanarsi: era una bella passeggiata, fino a casa, ma non gli dispiaceva camminare un po’, nonostante il caldo. Anzi, proprio quel detestabile caldo era una buona scusa per fermarsi lungo la strada per bere un bel boccale di birra fredda.  
Non aveva fatto che venti passi che notò una persona conosciuta a poca distanza, e accelerò l’andatura per raggiungerla.  
   
“Aris! Ehi!”  
   
Quello si voltò, e la sua espressione, da assorta e un po’ distratta che era, s’illuminò all’istante; sorrise, andandogli incontro.  
   
~°~  
   
E così la birra venne bevuta ancor prima d’iniziare la passeggiata, all’ombra del pergolato di una piccola ma ben fornita locanda. Il sapore, amaro e leggermente agrumato, era ottimo e dissetante, e senza nemmeno essere arrivato al fondo del primo boccale, Drest già ne aveva ordinato un altro per sé e uno per Aris, nonostante i suoi deboli tentativi di rifiuto.  
   
“Avanti, hai detto che ti piace!”  
“Ed è così, ma non voglio approfittare della tua-”  
“Ah, sciocchezze. Con tutti i pranzi che ho scroccato alla vostra tavola!”  
   
Aris annuì, e ci fu qualcosa di quasi schivo nel suo ringraziamento, nel modo in cui distolse lo sguardo dal suo viso per fissarlo sul bicchiere, come fosse a disagio. Drest non ne capiva la ragione; ormai si conoscevano da più di un anno, si erano frequentati regolarmente, e c’era una certa familiarità, fra loro. Per non parlare delle lezioni di scherma: quelle avevano segnato il passaggio della loro relazione da _conoscenti_ ad _amici_ , o quasi, almeno secondo la sua opinione. Non riusciva a immaginare perché Aris sembrasse tanto sulle spine, in quel momento… e sì che gli era sembrato sinceramente contento di vederlo.  
A pensarci bene, però… negli ultimi mesi l’atteggiamento di Aris nei suoi confronti gli era sembrato un po’ scostante: spesso amichevole e di buona compagnia, ma talvolta schivo e silenzioso, quasi sfuggente.  
   
“Venivi dal Kirshanar, poco fa?”  
   
Chiese Aris d’improvviso, con gli occhi ancora fissi sul bicchiere.  
   
“Uhm? Sì. Oggi sono andato via un po’ prima del solito… ma meglio così, altrimenti non ci saremmo incontrati, giusto?”  
   
Lo disse di buonumore, nel tentativo di strappare un sorriso. E in effetti ci riuscì, anche se non sembrava un sorriso molto ricco di allegria. Ancor più frustrante era il fatto che Aris continuasse a trovare il boccale più interessante di lui. Non che gli sfuggisse il fascino della birra, ma a pari biondità, senza falsa modestia, lui si riteneva molto più seducente.  
   
“Dunque ci vai spesso?”  
“Non tutti i giorni, ma… sì, spesso. Perché? Se ti va di visitarlo, vieni con me, una volta: ho raccomandazioni speciali, sai?”  
   
Sorrise, tronfio e smagliante, ma di nuovo il suo tentativo di smuovere un po’ Aris non ebbe successo; cominciava a sentirsi demoralizzato. E anche preoccupato, a dire il vero. Volse per un momento lo sguardo verso la cittadella, facendosi un po’ più serio.  
   
“Davvero: Elhaz ama raccontare aneddoti poco noti sulla storia del Kirshanar, sono certo che sarebbe felice di accompagnarti in un giro istruttivo.”  
“Beh, forse... - esitò - Scusa se lo chiedo, ma… tu e lui… state insieme da molto?”  
“Eh? Co… oh no, ti prego! Non anche tu!”  
   
Finalmente Aris alzò gli occhi, mentre Drest si massaggiava la fronte, i gomiti puntati sul tavolo.  
   
“Ma come ti è venuto in mente? È più che abbastanza che a crederlo ci sia quel tipo dai capelli rossi – fece un gesto come di incredula esasperazione – Gliel’ho detto da tempo che non ci sono coinvolgimenti romantici, fra me ed Elhaz, ma non mi sembra sia ancora del tutto convinto: irradia ostilità come una stufa il calore.”  
“C-che?”  
“Mi capita d’incrociarlo, qualche volta, quando lascio casa di Elhaz, e il modo in cui mi guarda non è proprio… amichevole. Se mai mi troveranno in un vicolo angusto con il cranio spappolato, è lui che dovrete andare a cercare.”  
“Dunque voi non siete una coppia.”  
“No, certo che no!”  
“Bene!… Voglio dire, peccato! Insomma, _peccato_ nel caso ti spiaccia, altrimenti… va bene così – si schiarì la voce – Scusa per l’equivoco. ”  
   
Se la prima, fugace, espressione a comparire sul volto di Aris era stata quella di radioso sollievo, ormai essa era stata soppiantata da un imbarazzo profondo, tanto evidente e buffo che Drest si sarebbe messo a ridere, se l’amico non fosse stato così palesemente mortificato; Aris era davvero diverso da Trahern: lui era sicuro di sé in maniera persino irritante, Drest non ricordava di averlo mai visto così in difficoltà, figurarsi poi per una sciocchezza come…  
… _oh_.  
… no.  
Il pensiero che gli era balenato in mente era assurdo. Un abbaglio, per certo.  
Incrociò lo sguardo con Aris e aprì bocca come per dire qualcosa, ma la richiuse senza pronunciare nulla. Restarono lì, a guardarsi, immobili anche quando l’oste arrivò portando le nuove birre, e Aris aveva un’espressione come… smascherata.  
E d’un tratto si scosse, alzandosi bruscamente in piedi.  
   
“Devo andare. Mi spiace per le birre… non è giusto che tu debba pagarle lo stesso. Ecco, ci penso io.”  
   
In tutta fretta depositò un’esagerata somma di denaro sul tavolo e fece per allontanarsi, muovendosi in modo tanto goffo da far quasi cadere la propria sedia. Drest si alzò e lo afferrò per un braccio, tirandolo indietro.  
   
“Siediti.”  
“Davvero, io non-”  
“Siediti!”  
   
Questa volta, di botto e senza fiatare, Aris obbedì. Drest lo scrutò, e sospirò, mentre a sua volta si riaccomodava.  
   
“Dèi misericordiosi! Me lo ripeto: sei proprio diverso da tuo fratello. Per mia fortuna.”  
   
Se doveva essere sincero, però, non sapeva come affrontare l’argomento, o addirittura _se_ farlo; con affanno cercò nella memoria qualche indizio che potesse avergli indicato l’interesse di Aris nei suoi confronti, e non ne trovò nessuno. Possibile anche che ci fossero stati, e che lui non li avesse mai riconosciuti: gli doleva ammetterlo, ma non era mai stato molto brillante sotto quel punto di vista… per lo meno quando il diretto interessato era lui.  
   
“Per tua fortuna?”  
   
Chiese Aris con un mezzo sorriso, che lui si sentì molto sollevato di vedere. Sollevato e felice.  
   
“Trahern è il mio migliore amico, ma uno come lui nella mia vita basta e avanza.”  
   
***  
   
“Vuoi smetterla di molestare il mio gatto?”  
“Non lo sto molestando. Si diverte, non vedi?”  
   
Leryon roteò brevemente gli occhi, mentre con una mano Asher stuzzicava il bel gatto grigio in una finta lotta. Non aveva torto: l’animale lo prendeva a zampate, ma senza graffiarlo… non di proposito, almeno, e lo mordeva senza troppa convinzione.  
   
“A preoccuparmi è il fatto che ti stia divertendo _tu_ , in _questo_ modo, alla _tua_ età.”  
“Evidentemente io mantengo la mia giovinezza anche nell’animo, invece tu ti limiti all’aspetto fisico, mentre nel cuore sei un vec-”  
   
Asher terminò la frase con un’esclamazione di dolore, mentre il gatto affondava i denti, stavolta ben deciso, nella carne fra pollice e indice. Allo stregone ferito non sfuggì il sogghigno che comparve sulla bocca dell’amico e collega.  
   
“Non l’ha fatto apposta. Non sgridarlo.”  
Intercesse Asher, mentre la bestiola saltava giù dal divano, allontanandosi altezzosa.  
“Non ci stavo nemmeno pensando.”  
   
Asher sorrise, perché non si aspettava una risposta diversa: quando conosci una persona da quasi sessant’anni, e da altrettanto tempo vivi buona parte delle tue giornate al suo fianco, puoi anticipare quasi ogni parola le uscirà dalla bocca. Si alzò e andò accanto all’amico, che seduto al tavolo sfogliava con cautela quel che restava di un libro antico, privo di copertina e molto malridotto.  
   
“Non ne esistono più di cinque esemplari, e guarda in che condizioni è stato tenuto. Criminali.”  
“Ti è capitata l’incredibile fortuna di metterci le mani sopra quasi per caso, su uno di quegli esemplari, e tutto ciò che fai è lamentarti. Se non altro così l’hai avuto a un prezzo ridicolo; se fosse stato in buone condizioni…”  
“Il prezzo non sarebbe stato un problema. Ti ho mai detto quanto è fastidioso, questo tuo cercare il lato positivo di ogni cosa?”  
“Tanto spesso che ormai non lo recepisco più. Beh, anche se quel povero libro cade a pezzi, puoi sempre farlo rilegare nuovamente, almeno non rischierai che ti si disintegri fra le mani.”  
Leryon sospirò e scosse la testa.  
“Non provo nemmeno a spiegartelo. Non servirebbe.”  
   
Asher gli strinse con affetto una spalla e passò oltre, andando alla terrazza. Casa sua era di fronte quella di Elhaz; certo erano separate dal viale e i rispettivi giardini, ma la vista era chiara e diretta… anche per la gioia e la disperazione del testardo innamorato cui aveva dato asilo. Casa di Leryon era troppo lontana per avere la stessa perfetta visuale su quella di Elhaz, ma guardò nella direzione in cui si trovava; gli venne spontaneo, e non poteva negare fosse un chiaro un sintomo d’apprensione.  
Era passato ormai un anno da quando Elhaz era tornato a casa, quasi altrettanto da quando Feoh lo aveva raggiunto; lui aveva previsto che ci sarebbe voluto del tempo perché la situazione fra loro si risolvesse, e un anno forse era il minimo che si poteva aspettare, visto quanto in profondità erano radicati i rancori e i conflitti di Elhaz.  
Per un po’ era stato soddisfacente, assistere a quel suo dibattersi in una rete di sentimenti ed emozioni che non riusciva a gestire, né a comprendere a fondo: lo aveva considerato un percorso di crescita, un dolore necessario e a fin di bene.  
E lo pensava ancora, davvero, ma… ma ormai cominciava a essere preoccupato; per Elhaz, incapace di trovare una via d’uscita dai propri conflitti, ma anche per Feoh, che al di là della gioia e della consolazione che aveva trovato nell’occuparsi dei gemelli, sembrava ormai spegnersi, sopraffatto dalla stanchezza e dallo sconforto. Entrambi incapaci, in un modo o nell’altro, di andare avanti.  
Avvertì un movimento al proprio fianco, e si voltò, trovandosi a guardare Leryon, che lo osservava, con la testa leggermente reclinata e un’espressione indecifrabile sul volto. Il suo passo era stato così leggero che non l’aveva sentito arrivare, o forse era lui a essere stato così assorto da non accorgersi del suo avvicinarsi.  
   
“Non serve che mi apra alle tue emozioni, per sentire la tua ansia. Tutto bene?”  
“Ansia forse è una parola esagerata.”  
“Davvero?”  
   
Asher fece un breve e rivelatorio sorriso.  
   
“Inquietudine genitoriale, chiamiamola così. A te non succede mai?”  
“Talvolta.”  
“E questo _talvolta_ è capitato anche di recente?”  
   
Leryon annuì; spostò gli occhi verso casa di Elhaz, e poi tornò a guardare verso l’amico.  
   
“Ma forse lui se la sta cavando meglio di quanto ci appaia. Ha persino accettato quel difficile incarico, mesi fa, e lo ha portato avanti egregiamente.”  
“E questo è pessimo, _pessimo_! Non è per nulla ciò di cui aveva bisogno! E se vogliamo essere precisi, non lo ha ancora portato a termine, questo incarico… e quando lo avrà fatto, come pensi che si sentirà? Credi sarà soddisfatto? Orgoglioso? O anche solo indifferente? No! Sarà amareggiato e pieno di sensi di colpa!”  
“Mi hai frainteso – c’era una punta di divertimento nella voce di Leryon – Ciò che intendevo è che per lo meno ha agito, si è scosso dalla totale immobilità che lo inchiodava. Oh, lo so che per altre questioni è più immobile che mai, ma… ma forse questa storia gli darà una spinta. Lo farà riflettere. Sarà orgoglioso del suo operato, dopo? Non lo credo. Pieno di sensi di colpa? Forse, ma non è detto. Quello di cui sono certo è che gli servirà per riprendere il controllo, per fare luce in se stesso e vedere meglio ciò che vuole per il suo futuro.”  
“Quindi lo consideri un male necessario?”  
“Sono un morvan; sono un esperto del male necessario.”  
“Necessario! – Asher emise un piccolo sbuffo sprezzante – Necessario a chi vuole soddisfare la propria avidità, sete di vendetta, o di potere.”  
“Necessario non di meno.”  
   
Asserì Leryon, pacifico. Asher aveva accettato sin dal primo momento ciò che lui era, la strada che aveva intrapreso… quasi del tutto: ogni tanto, abbastanza di rado, in realtà, gli prendevano quei rigurgiti di senso morale. Se nella loro giovinezza talvolta lo avevano irritato, ora guardava a essi con qualcosa di simile alla tenerezza: era rassicurante vedere come certe cose non cambiassero mai.  
   
“Forse hai ragione, forse è un passo indispensabile – ammise Asher - ma non posso fare a meno di essere inquieto. Anche se ormai è un adulto, forte e capace di badare a se stesso, in parte in lui vedrò sempre quel ragazzino gracile e spaventato che raccogliemmo anni fa. Solo che proteggerlo ora è diventato molto più complicato... specie se è da se stesso che lo dobbiamo difendere.”  
“Inquietudine genitoriale, lo hai detto un momento fa.”  
“Esagerata, dici?”  
“No, per nulla. Riconosco che forse Elhaz sta davvero consolidando le mura di una fortezza di infelicità da cui gli sarà difficile venir fuori. Per uscirne, potrebbe solo seguire la voce di quel qualcuno che non smette di chiamarlo.”  
“Con questo vuoi forse dire che hai rivalutato Feoh?”  
   
Leryon scrollò le spalle.  
   
“Ho rivalutato molte cose nella mia vita; quel cocciuto montanaro è maturato, avevi ragione, e sarei stupido a negarlo. In un certo senso la sua vicinanza sta facendo soffrire Elhaz, e avevo promesso di fargli molto male, se ciò fosse successo… ma non posso, perché davvero non è colpa sua: la sofferenza di Elhaz è autoinflitta. Se dovessi punire qualcuno, quel qualcuno sarebbe lui stesso.”  
“Forse punire no, ma potresti parlargli. A te darebbe più ascolto: credo ce l’abbia ancora un po’ con me. Sai, perché ho preso a servizio…”  
“Perché sei un impiccione e un intrigante, e lo sei sempre stato. E ora che ci penso, stranamente oggi non mi hai ancora tediato con i tuoi pettegolezzi.”  
“Questo è molto ingiusto da parte tua - si lamentò Asher, mostrandosi ferito nei sentimenti in maniera palesemente falsa – E poi, che storie tiri fuori, adesso? Non ti sei mai lamentato dei miei pettegolezzi.”  
“L’ho fatto. Innumerevoli volte. Anche dietro minaccia di non farti mai più entrare in casa mia.”  
“Non pare che sia servito a molto.”  
   
La risposta di Leryon fu contenuta a uno sguardo severo, e poi a un angolo della bocca abbassato una lieve smorfia di disapprovazione; altri avrebbero potuto esserne un po’ intimoriti, ma Asher sapeva che quello era in realtà un suo modo di sorridere, specialmente riservato nei suoi confronti. O per lo meno, lo aveva sempre considerato tale, e sperava che lo fosse davvero.  
   
“In quell’occasione – riprese – sono stato un impiccione a fin di bene; vorrei che provassi a esserlo anche tu, almeno per una volta… ma ammetto che già il tuo aver risparmiato Feoh è una concessione non da poco.”  
“Spero tu non ti aspetti veramente che io -”  
“Ah, il morso del tuo adorabile gatto brucia! Credo che andrò a immergere la mano nell’acqua fresca.”  
   
Asher si allontanò, sventolando indolente suddetta mano, e per qualche secondo Leryon lo fissò impassibile, per poi seguirlo all’interno, trattenendo un sospiro: la pazienza era qualcosa che non faceva parte del suo carattere per natura, ma era stato costretto a svilupparla per necessità, negli anni. Ma tutta la pazienza del mondo non poteva certo impedirgli di fare commenti a voce ben udibile.  
   
“Quale disdetta che il morso dei gatti non sia velenoso.”  
   
   
***  
   
Erano passati tredici anni ormai, ma la notte, prima di dormire, da solo nel buio e nel silenzio, era sempre il momento più difficile. Quello, e il mattino, quando, al risveglio, trovare vuoto il posto accanto al suo nel letto gli stringeva sempre il cuore.  
Non era più la sofferenza lacerante dei primi anni, che aveva colmato ogni istante della sua vita e ammorbato ogni suo respiro, che l’aveva quasi sprofondato nel baratro, anche se per il bene dei figli aveva sempre cercato di mantenere equilibrio e controllo, almeno in apparenza: erano stati troppo giovani, ai tempi, per gravare sulle loro spalle con altro dolore, con una nuova preoccupazione.  
Quella pena acuta nel tempo aveva smussato gli spigoli, ed era mutata, poco a poco, in nostalgia; un sentimento che aveva una sua dolcezza, che gli permetteva serenità, e speranza in un ricongiungimento, quando il suo tempo fra i vivi fosse finito.  
Ma c’erano anche giorni in cui sentiva un gran peso nell’anima, uno strano vuoto nel petto, colmo di mestizia, di astio nei confronti del destino che gliel’aveva strappata troppo presto; giorni in cui il dezar si rendeva conto di non aver affatto superato la morte della sua Alyzea, di non averla mai accettata.  
Se doveva essere onesto, quel fatto era evidente, sempre, almeno a lui stesso: non l’aveva mai confessato a nessuno, non ai figli, nemmeno al fidato Jaldon, ma ogni sera le parlava, come se lei gli fosse stata accanto. Che altro era quello, se non la prova del non essere mai guarito dal lutto?  
E in realtà, ma forse era solo l’illusione del suo cuore, gli sembrava di sentirla davvero vicino, in quei momenti, come se solo un velo impalpabile li separasse, e mancasse così poco per vederla, per toccarla, per sentire la sua voce.  
Ma la sua voce, in fondo, l’udiva davvero. Forse non fisicamente, ma dentro di sé: parlava sommessa al suo io più profondo, ed era sempre riuscita a dargli forza, a schiarirgli la mente; lo aveva aiutato a prendere decisioni importanti, lo aveva rincuorato nei momenti di sconforto, lo aveva placato quando la rabbia aveva rischiato di fargli commettere pericolose avventatezze. Lei non c’era più, ma il suo amore gli era rimasto accanto, e nell’anima.  
Quella sera il dezar, seduto nel suo studio privato, guardò a lungo il ritratto della moglie; non il grande quadro appeso alla parete, ma il piccolo dipinto a smalto racchiuso in una preziosa custodia che portava sempre con sé. Con quanta maestria l’artista era riuscito a rendere la bellezza di Alyzea, pur in quelle dimensioni tanto ridotte; specie i suoi meravigliosi occhi azzurri, tanto espressivi e brillanti da sembrare vivi. Occhi che rivedeva ogni volta che guardava Trahern.  
   
“Ricordi, tanti anni fa – disse, carezzando il suo volto con la punta di un dito – quando, con Krover, discussi il contratto matrimoniale per le nozze di Trahern con la figlia di lui? Tu non eri d’accordo.”  
   
Engath chiuse gli occhi per qualche secondo, in silenzio, lasciando andare un lento e stanco sospiro, e tornò a guardare il viso eternamente giovane della moglie.  
   
“Dicesti che non era giusto, che nostro figlio avrebbe dovuto poter scegliere... che doveva essere libero di farlo, una volta adulto. Che noi non dovevamo mettere possibili ostacoli alla sua futura felicità. E io ti risposi di non angosciarti; ti ricordai che noi ci amavamo anche se il nostro matrimonio era frutto di un contratto, ed eravamo felici anche se non avevamo potuto scegliere. Anzi, che forse, se il nostro contratto non fosse mai esistito, la vita non ci avrebbe sorriso allo stesso modo. Vero, dicesti, ma noi eravamo stati fortunati, e non tutti lo erano altrettanto. Tua sorella maggiore, per esempio, non lo era stata affatto. Ne parlammo tanto, e tu ponevi obiezioni sensate… ma io non le ascoltai. Vedevo solo i benefici economici e strategici che quell’unione avrebbe portato. Pensavo solo che, se la sorte era stata generosa con noi, lo sarebbe stata anche con lui. Ti feci notare che Trahern stesso non aveva avuto nulla da obiettare… e fu così sciocco da parte mia, perché lui non aveva che quattordici anni, e l’unico amore che gli interessava era quello per la storia militare. Pure il giorno in cui firmai il contratto ribadisti di non approvare, fino all’ultimo. Non eri arrabbiata, non mi criticasti; dicesti solo che non potevi proprio essere d’accordo, e che speravi non avremmo dovuto pentircene, perché secondo te era un grande errore, uno da cui difficilmente e solo a caro prezzo saremmo potuti tornare indietro...”  
   
La voce del dezar sfumò, persa nei ricordi; era trascorso tanto tempo, eppure quel giorno gli sembrava ancora così vicino.  
   
“Vorrei tanto averti dato ascolto.”  
  
______________  



	44. Chapter 44

**Tenebra e Luce**  
   
Capitolo 44  
   
_______________  
   
   
Elhaz nemmeno se ne era reso conto. Non subito, almeno: solo quando, tornando a guardare davanti a sé, con la coda dell’occhio vide Leryon osservarlo. Allora si voltò a guardarlo, e lui gli rivolse un mezzo sorriso venato da un che d’ironico.  
Fu in quel momento che se ne accorse; mentre stavano rientrando a casa sua, prima d’imboccare il cancello, si era voltato verso quella di Asher: aveva guardato nel giardino, e in alto verso le finestre, come a cercare qualcuno.  
Si preparò a rispondere a qualche battuta, a qualche osservazione invadente e fuori luogo, ma nulla venne, con suo sollievo.  
Certo: al suo fianco c’era Leryon, e a differenza di Asher lui non perorava la causa di Feoh. Però quel mezzo sorriso sembrava carico di parole non dette; parole che, aveva la sensazione, non gli avrebbe fatto piacere ascoltare.  
Forse era solo una sua impressione… forse era solo la stanchezza accumulata in quegli ultimi mesi, la tensione che lo stava logorando, ma aveva davvero la spiacevole sensazione che Leryon stesse per scoccargli qualche inopportuna frecciata.  
Invece continuò a non dire nulla. Tacque quando arrivarono sulla soglia di casa di Elhaz, tacque quando entrarono nel suo studio, e lui si avvicinò alla scrivania, per esaminare alcune lettere arrivate in sua assenza, quella mattina. Quando Elhaz era ormai certo che la sua fosse stata solo sciocca paranoia, Leryon infranse il silenzio.  
   
“Stavi forse cercando qualcuno, poco fa, a casa del tuo dirimpettaio?”  
   
Elhaz si accigliò per un istante, ma fu veloce a comporre sul viso un’espressione di ostentata indifferenza; spezzò il sigillo della prima lettera, dando mostra di essere più interessato a quella che al discorso.  
   
“E chi mai avrei dovuto cercare? Abbiamo lasciato Asher poco fa, alla torre dell’osservatorio.”  
“Non mi stavo riferendo a lui, e lo sai.”  
“No, non lo so. Magari lo saprei, se tu parlassi chiaro.”  
   
Leryon non parve prendere male il suo tono seccato, né la palese menzogna; annuì, con un sorriso tranquillo.  
   
“Hai ragione. Riformulo: stavi forse cercando quel tuo montanaro, poco fa?”  
   
Elhaz si espresse in una brevissima risata, bassa e secca; nelle sue intenzioni avrebbe dovuto essere carica di beffardo sprezzo, invece lo era solo di disagio.  
   
“Cercarlo, che stupidaggine! Finalmente sembra aver capito che deve lasciarmi in pace: da otto giorni non si va vedere, con mia grande gioia.”  
“Difficile che possa farsi vedere: è tornato al suo paesuncolo.”  
“ _Cosa?_ ”  
   
Elhaz quasi mancò di fiato: se solo un attimo prima aveva forzato, o almeno ci aveva provato, fiera incuranza, ora, senza che potesse anche solo pensare di contrastarla, la sua voce lasciò trapelare una nota incredula, smarrita.  
Ma ciò che si intuiva dalla sua voce non era nulla in confronto a ciò che gli si spalancò in petto, alla vertigine che lo costrinse ad appoggiarsi alla scrivania, al brusco sobbalzo che ebbe il suo cuore; come quando non ci si accorge di uno scalino, e il piede trova un vuoto inaspettato, così sentì la terra mancargli.  
E dunque alla fine gli aveva obbedito, si era arreso. Tornato ad Harkwald, uscito dalla sua vita, come gli aveva detto e ripetuto di fare.  
E adesso… senza di lui…  
   
“Non agitarti – continuò Leryon, e con tutta calma si chinò a raccogliere la lettera che era sfuggita di mano a Elhaz – è solo una cosa momentanea, non ti ha abbandonato. Tornerà prima della fine dell’autunno.”  
   
Tese la lettera verso Elhaz, che però non accennò un movimento, per riprenderla; la posò quindi sulla scrivania.  
   
“Tornerà?”  
“Di sicuro. Ti interesserà sapere il perché di questa partenza improvvisa, immagino.”  
   
Elhaz voltò il viso, indispettito, mentre il mondo sembrava riacquistare equilibrio.  
   
“No, per nulla.”  
“Vedi, le cose sono andate così – Leryon non prestò la minima attenzione allo sbuffo di protesta che accolse le sue parole – Il giorno precedente la sua partenza, Feoh non ha trovato modo migliore di impiegare un pomeriggio libero del farsi coinvolgere in una rissa in una locanda. È rientrato con un occhio nero e le nocche spellate, e sfortunatamente per lui Asher non apprezza affatto questo genere di cose. Non ha gradito molto nemmeno la dichiarazione _‘i miei lividi fra qualche tempo saranno spariti, ma a quel farabutto i denti non ricresceranno’_.”   
“Comportamento degno di lui. Non aveva mai fatto a botte, nel tempo che abbiamo condiviso ad Harkwald: è peggiorato. Se possibile.”  
“Chissà. Pare che il farabutto in questione stesse rivolgendo pesanti attenzioni non gradite a una cameriera; per un paio di volte Feoh lo ha ripreso a parole, senza ottenere risultati. Così, quando a suo dire il tizio ha passato il segno, lui è intervenuto in maniera più convincente. Se non altro i suoi motivi per fare a pugni sono stati nobili, non trovi?”  
   
Elhaz scrollò le spalle, cercando di comunicare tutta la propria indifferenza, malamente raffazzonata sul momento.  
   
“Intervenire in una situazione del genere mi sembra il minimo che una persona civile possa fare.”  
“Certo. E come intervento, un paio di pugni e il buttar fuori a pedate la canaglia sarebbero bastati. A quanto pare Feoh si è invece fatto troppo trasportare, e i due colleghi che si trovavano con lui l’hanno dovuto prendere a forza e trascinare via. Tutto ciò che ti sto raccontando è stato riferito da Feoh stesso… condito da un certo, rabbioso, sfogo emotivo, ma bisogna plaudere alla sua onestà.”  
“Ma Asher lo ha cacciato comunque.”  
“Non proprio _cacciato._ In realtà, una volta spiegato come si erano svolti i fatti, Asher s’è alquanto addolcito. Ha ritenuto che la perdita di controllo di Feoh fosse dovuta alla tensione accumulata, all’amarezza e alla solitudine, all’incertezza di quanto lo aspetta qui. Per questo gli ha ordinato di andarsene a casa per un po’: tornare a un ambiente familiare, vicino a persone che gli vogliono bene, e soprattutto restare lontano da te per un po’, dovrebbe aiutarlo a stare meglio. Pur tra le rimostranze, Feoh ha obbedito. - Leryon tacque per pochi ma significativi secondi - E così non avevi idea che fosse partito.”  
“Non vedo come avrei potuto.”  
   
Replicò Elhaz, tornando a dedicarsi alla corrispondenza, in modo da far capire quanto desiderasse chiudere la conversazione.  
   
“Il montanaro avrebbe voluto avvisarti, ma non ne ha avuto il tempo: è dovuto partire già la mattina dopo, e tu non eri in casa. Asher gli aveva promesso che ti avrebbe informato, e che ti avrebbe riferito un suo messaggio, ma a quanto pare…”  
“A quanto pare gli è sfuggito di mente.”  
   
Leryon trattenne un sogghigno, al tono piccato di Elhaz.  
   
“Sono certo che non l’ha fatto apposta.”  
“Oh, no. Ovviamente no. Perché mai avrebbe dovuto tacermelo di proposito?”  
“Tanto a te non sarebbe interessato comunque, giusto?”  
“Per nulla.”  
“E in questi otto giorni, che con gran precisione hai numerato, ti sei goduto la sua assenza senza mai chiederti perché non si facesse vedere nemmeno di sfuggita.”  
   
L’occhiata che Elhaz lanciò a Leryon fu fuoco puro, fomentato da un acuto senso di tradimento.  
   
“Certi discorsi me li aspetto da Asher, non da te.”  
“Francamente, anche io.”  
“Non importa. Lui è tornato ad Harkwald, e se sono fortunato ci rimarrà – la mano con cui teneva la lettera ebbe un brivido fugace ma incontrollabile – Starà vicino alla sua famiglia, lavorerà con suo padre, andrà a caccia con i suoi compagni, e capirà di non avere nulla qui, a cui fare ritorno. Resterà lì, e tanto meglio per me.”   
“Elhaz, finiscila.”  
   
Leryon aveva parlato con una tale durezza che Elhaz quasi non credette alle proprie orecchie; non gli si era mai rivolto con quel tono. Sbigottito guardò il suo mentore, e lo trovò a stringersi il ponte del naso, gli occhi chiusi.  
   
“Pare che finirò con l’accontentare quel vecchio intrigante – lamentò, e riaprì gli occhi – Elhaz, hai idea di quanto assurde suonino le tue parole, alla luce della tua reazione di poco fa? Di quanto siano risibili, dopo aver visto la tua espressione quando ti ho detto che Feoh se n’è andato?”  
“Era… era solo stupore.”  
“Il tipo di stupore di quando si riceve una coltellata.”  
   
Piccato, Elhaz gli voltò le spalle, deciso a ignorare ogni altra sua parola, ma il cuore aveva iniziato a battergli con una fretta colpevole.  
   
“Saresti davvero lieto, se lui restasse lassù? Per tutto il tempo che è rimasto qui, non hai fatto nulla di concreto per mandarlo via; eppure sono certo che, se tu avessi voluto, avresti trovato il modo per costringerlo ad andarsene. Però hai ragione: magari non lo rivedrai più. Magari ritrovare la propria casa gli farà aprire gli occhi e riacquistare la pace. E, come hai detto, capirà di non aver nulla qui per cui tornare. Solo la tua indifferenza… ma credo si renderà conto di poterne fare a meno.”  
   
Il respirare di Elhaz si era fatto un po’ troppo profondo, per essere normale; quelle parole pesavano, imbevute com’erano di verità. Pesavano, e gli impedivano di ragionare con razionalità. Forse aveva ottenuto ciò che per tanto tempo aveva detto di volere, ma non si sentiva come aveva pensato. Non sapeva dare un nome a cosa provava.  
 O forse sì, ma non aveva più importanza, perché davvero, forse era tutto finito… a più di un anno dalla proposta di matrimonio, forse quell’imprevista svolta del destino andava a finire in un vicolo cieco, e lui poteva tornare sulla strada maestra della propria vita. Senza Feoh. Come doveva essere.  
Se lui davvero non fosse tornato…  
Deglutì a vuoto, sbatté veloce le palpebre su occhi che bruciavano, e si inumidì le labbra.  
E poi accennò un sorriso, forse senza accorgersene.  
   
“Tornerà. Ha i gemelli per cui tornare… non li abbandonerà.”  
“E quando sarà di nuovo qui, che hai intenzione di fare?”  
“Proprio nulla. Ti ho detto che non m’interessa, che torni o meno.”  
“Che stranezza, Elhaz: sembra che tu abbia perso tutta la tua abilità nel mentire.”  
“Non sto mentendo!”  
   
Si voltò con stizza, alzando la voce. _Troppa_ rabbia, troppo impeto; fu il primo ad accorgersene, e quasi arretrò, pentito di essersi lasciato tanto trasportare. Sedette, sentendosi snervato, prosciugato, e dentro di sé pregò che Leryon la smettesse; che cambiasse argomento, o che, ancor meglio, lo lasciasse solo. Restando solo avrebbe avuto il tempo di ritrovare il controllo e di riparare la breccia, di tornare a essere se stesso.  
Ma Leryon non volle concedergli nulla di tutto ciò: prese una sedia e sedette di fronte a lui; se fino a poco prima c’era stato qualcosa di provocatorio, nel suo atteggiamento, qualcosa volto proprio a causare la reazione che infine era scoppiata, adesso era serio.  
Più che serio: preoccupato.  
   
“Elhaz, quando anni fa, pieno di compiacimento, raccontasti a me e ad Asher quanto accaduto ad Harkwald, e ciò che avevi intenzione di fare con Feoh… l’inganno, la finzione, e il castigo che gli volevi infliggere… io ti appoggiai. Ero davvero convinto che la vendetta avrebbe potuto dissolvere gli ultimi fantasmi che ti opprimevano; la vendetta avrebbe riparato ai torti, compensato le ingiustizie, avrebbe creato il giusto equilibrio, che per troppo tempo era rimasto imperfetto: a te era stata data tutta la sofferenza, e a quel ragazzo nemmeno un pensiero. Capito il tuo desiderio, lo appoggiavo; il modo in cui ti brillavano gli occhi, l’eccitazione nella tua voce, e la tua impazienza: era proprio come se tu stessi bruciando, abbagliante e splendido. Sono ingenui oppure illusi, o forse semplicemente ipocriti, quelli che parlano della vendetta come di un male assoluto, come di una sconfitta per chi la compie. La vendetta è una medicina potente, l’unica che può curare il cuore di certi uomini… tuttavia, come ogni medicina, se presa troppo a lungo, o in eccessiva quantità, diventa un veleno.”   
“Veleno.”  
   
Ripeté Elhaz, piatto.  
   
“All’inizio la vendetta ti ha fatto bene, ma ora non è più così; ora stai facendo male a te stesso. E tu forse soffri più di Feoh, perché lui ammette il proprio dolore, e lo guarda in faccia, così riesce, in parte, a sfogarlo. Ma tu, che lo neghi, ostinato, e continui ad accumularlo giorno dopo giorno… tu ne sarai soffocato ancor prima di lui. Hai avuto la tua vendetta, hai avuto la compensazione che desideravi: ora basta. Bisogna avere la saggezza di lasciarsi il rancore e il passato alle spalle, quando è il momento, e dimenticarli; chi cammina continuando a guardare indietro non vede dove mette i piedi.”  
“Tutte queste tue parole non cambiano ciò che è stato… è non cambiano ciò che è. Non cambiano nulla.”  
“Invece molto è cambiato; forse lo è già da tempo. In te, in lui; fingi di non vederlo, e se lo vedi, lo neghi, lo rifuggi. E credo tu sappia benissimo il perché.”  
   
Leryon tacque, in attesa di una risposta che non venne. Elhaz lo guardava; le spalle rigide, le narici che fremevano in un respiro che quasi tremava. C’erano la sfida a proseguire e la preghiera di non farlo, nei suoi occhi, e c’era in lui la tensione di chi è pronto alla fuga, o all’attacco.  
   
“Elhaz… ammettere di amare Feoh non sarebbe un tradimento verso il bambino che sei stato.”  
“Sì che lo sarebbe! – il grido di Elhaz fu rauco, mescolato allo stridio della pesante sedia, spinta indietro quando lui balzò in piedi – Il tradimento peggiore, smisurato, umiliante! Ecco cosa sarebbe, ammettere… ammettere.”  
“Ammettere cosa?”  
   
Chiese Leryon, sommesso, comprensivo; il viso alzato a guardare Elhaz, a incontrare i suoi occhi accesi. E mentre li guardava, vide il fuoco in loro offuscarsi, tremolare e sparire.  
   
“Ammettere nulla.”  
   
Ed Elhaz lasciò la stanza a lunghi passi rapidi, scegliendo la fuga.  
   
***  
   
Il succedersi dei giorni, dei mesi… lo scorrere del tempo non era mai stato tanto veloce, per Trahern. La primavera non era stata che un soffio, una brezza gentile e profumata di fiori, che si era d’improvviso trasformata nel vento rovente di un’estate caldissima.  
Sul morire di quella stagione era stato il suo compleanno, e già era l’autunno, e il compleanno, ben più importante, di Talisha, appena trascorso.  
 Un compleanno fondamentale, fatidico, perché era il ventunesimo; l’età in cui la ragazza sarebbe stata considerata adulta a tutti gli effetti, l’età alla quale il loro matrimonio era fissato.  
Venti giorni, ancora, a separarli da quella data, ma i preparativi al castello fervevano da molto tempo, ed erano stati quasi invisibili, all’inizio, fino a che tutto era limitato alla carta e ai discorsi: organizzare i banchetti, decidere gli addobbi floreali e gli spettacoli teatrali, i balli e le musiche, le competizioni cavalleresche, nonché predisporre gli alloggi per gli ospiti venuti da lontano, e per i loro valletti, per i tre giorni della durata dei festeggiamenti.  
 Con suo grande sollievo il suo coinvolgimento era stato marginale, e aveva lasciato che fossero suo padre, Krover e gli adeguati specialisti a prendersi cura di ogni aspetto; solo nell’organizzazione delle competizioni cavalleresche era stato lieto di impegnarsi a fondo, ma tutto il resto non gli appariva che come una perdita di tempo, una beffa.  
   
 _Festeggiamenti._  
   
Ogni tanto si ripeteva quella parola, pensando a quanto suonasse ridicola nella sua situazione.  
   
 _Festeggiamenti._  
   
Quasi gli veniva da ridere. Oh, davvero, sarebbe stata proprio una grande, meravigliosa e spensierata festa.  
Trahern guardò Degmar, seduto davanti a lui dall’altra parte della scrivania, nel suo studio privato, pensando a quanto i loro sentimenti si somigliassero. Guardò i documenti davanti a loro, e poi ancora l’espressione logorata e tesa del segretario; l’ansia per il futuro, la stanchezza di mesi di lavoro intenso avevano dipinto occhiaie scure sul suo volto. Erano tutte cose destinate a peggiorare, di lì a poco, ma forse, dopo le prime tempeste, nel giro di qualche mese avrebbero potuto navigare in acque più tranquille.  
   
“Basta, per oggi. Vai pure, Degmar, e prenditi il resto della giornata libera.”  
“Ma sarebbe meglio -”  
“Sarebbe meglio riposare – Trahern si alzò, invitandolo con un cenno a fare altrettanto – Non credo ci siano altre verifiche da fare, ma se ci tieni provvederemo domani.”  
   
Degmar obbedì: si alzò e raccolse registri e documenti, mettendo al sicuro i più preziosi in una cassetta di legno dalla chiusura a combinazione. Trahern lo accompagnò alla porta, aprendola per lui; un gesto forse insolito da compiere, per un padrone nei confronti di un suo dipendente, ma la loro era una relazione ben più complicata.   
Sulla soglia trovarono il dezar, fermo e con il pugno alzato come fosse in procinto di bussare. Degmar d’istinto si voltò a guardare Trahern, che rispose con un rapido annuire; allora il segretario tornò a volgersi verso il dezar, con un rispettoso inchino, attendendo da lui il permesso di andare, come a scusarsi della sua prima reazione.  
Permesso che gli venne subito accordato, e mentre lui si allontanava, Engath entrò negli alloggi del figlio.  
   
“Siedi, padre – invitò Trahern, indicando una delle poltrone – Desideri qualcosa da bere? Drest mi ha fatto dono di un eccellente distillato che sono certo sarà di tuo gradimento. Con _fatto dono_ intendo che gliel’ho vinto giocando a traktir.”  
“Ti ringrazio, ma non adesso. Sono qui solo per consegnarti una cosa – trasse di tasca un piccolo cofanetto foderato di velluto blu – Ecco, a te.”  
   
Trahern si rigirò l’oggetto, incuriosito e un po’ perplesso, e la sua perplessità aumentò ancor di più quando aprì il cofanetto. Inarcò le sopracciglia, osservando la spilla adagiata sul cuscino imbottito; era un oggetto leggiadro e di grande pregio: oro bianco e perle, e pietre preziose d’un azzurro limpido e purissimo, componevano un’aggraziata cascata di fiori.    
Trahern sfiorò il gioiello, che ben conosceva, e che non vedeva da anni; trovarselo davanti gli riportò alla mente ricordi che gli diedero una stretta nostalgica al cuore.  
   
“Questa era di mia madre.”  
   
Engath annuì, e un vago sorriso, pieno di malinconia, gli carezzò per un istante le labbra.  
   
“Gliela donai il giorno della tua nascita. Avevo scelto le perle perché le amava molto, e quelle gemme perché avevano il colore dei suoi occhi… e anche dei tuoi, come poi fu.”  
“Anche Talisha ama le perle.”  
   
Disse Trahern, dopo un breve silenzio. E infatti proprio una rara perla, grande quanto una noce, le aveva donato per il suo compleanno; legata a una lunga catenina, senza altre decorazioni. Un gioiello semplice, perché così li amava la ragazza, e tuttavia di grande valore. Anche quella spilla le sarebbe piaciuta: anche se più appariscente dei pochi ornamenti che era solita portare, era fine e di buon gusto, di un’eleganza leggiadra.  
E tuttavia…  
   
“Perché la stai dando a me?”  
   
Lo intuiva fin troppo bene, in realtà, ma voleva sentirlo dalla voce del padre.  
   
“Perché tu possa farne dono a tua moglie. Sarà un simbolo importante, e un modo in più per darle il benvenuto in questa famiglia.”  
   
Trahern guardò Engath, poi tornò a spostare gli occhi sulla spilla; l’accarezzò con la punta delle dita, poi di scatto chiuse il cofanetto e lo porse al padre.  
   
“No. Dovresti tenerla tu: per te è insostituibile. Mia moglie si sentirà benvenuta lo stesso, e avrò altri doni per lei, e proprio per lei pensati e creati, che col tempo diventeranno simboli altrettanto importanti, e conquisteranno un significato soltanto loro.”  
   
Il dezar riprese il cofanetto. Non proprio avvilito, non proprio deluso; forse in realtà sollevato di  poter serbare la spilla, ma anche a disagio per quel rifiuto… o per l’aver letto qualcosa, nello sguardo di Trahern, che era simile a un’accusa. Ma forse era solo il suo senso di colpa che gli faceva cogliere ciò che in realtà non c’era.  
   
“Come desideri; immagino tu abbia ragione, in fondo. Il mio voleva essere solo…”  
   
Il dezar si fermò, come a disagio, e distolse lo sguardo da quello del figlio.  
   
“Sarà un buon matrimonio – svicolò – lungo e prospero.”  
   
Trahern sorrise, ma di un sorriso incattivito, freddo, in cui non c’era alcuna indulgenza per l’evidente difficoltà paterna.  
   
“Non ne dubito; un’unione benedetta dagli dei.”  
   
E il silenzio che seguì fu così pesante e  amaro che sostenerlo era impossibile. Padre e figlio si guardarono, aspettando qualcosa l’uno dall’altro, o forse qualcosa da se stessi: c’erano parole che ribollivano nel petto di Trahern, che gli bruciavano in gola, che avrebbero voluto esplodere, liberatorie, e che tuttavia non avrebbero avuto rabbia in loro, uscendo dalla sua bocca.  
E fu davvero sul punto di dirle: di andare contro la volontà di Roshan e palesare il loro legame, di rivendicare quella libertà di amare a cui per quasi tutta la vita non aveva dato importanza…  
E ancora, invece, non disse nulla, rispettando la preghiera di Roshan. Engath annuì; se ne andò senza aggiungere nulla, e sembrava avesse le spalle curve, come se quel breve colloquio l’avesse privato di troppa energia, o come se un peso enorme gravasse su di esse.  
Come lui fu fuori dalla porta, Trahern si versò un abbondante bicchiere del distillato che poco prima aveva offerto; ripensò alla spilla, all’espressione tesa e colpevole del padre.  
Un simbolo importante, un modo per darle il benvenuto nella famiglia… già, certo.  
Un richiamo a lui, piuttosto, ecco che gli era sembrato. Un ammonimento, forse: il matrimonio è vicino, il matrimonio ci sarà, quindi non commettere sciocchezze, tieni a mente le tue responsabilità, i tuoi doveri.  
Chinò la testa e si massaggiò la fronte.  
Gli era capitato, talvolta, di scorgere lo sguardo del dezar su di lui e Roshan, quando erano insieme; uno sguardo che subito fuggiva quando si vedeva scoperto. Non ci aveva badato molto, all’inizio, ma poi qualcosa in quell’atteggiamento gli aveva fatto temere che suo padre sospettasse la relazione fra loro. Engath non aveva detto nulla, però; non una parola, non un avvertimento, nemmeno una domanda, come si sarebbe aspettato… e il timore, così, era stato accantonato. Non veramente cancellato, però: messo da parte, ma in all’erta.  
E ora il silenzio di suo padre gli sembrava solo una gran vigliaccheria, e lo riempiva di rabbia… e così anche la sua stessa immobilità, seppur costretta da una promessa fatta per amore, una promessa che non voleva infrangere.  
Ma poi, che valeva ragionarci su? Se anche suo padre avesse ammesso di sapere, che sarebbe cambiato? Se avesse avuto intenzione di rompere il contratto lo avrebbe fatto, invece di tenere quella scena patetica. Colui che era appena uscito dai suoi alloggi non sembrava nemmeno la stessa persona che sedeva nell’Assemblea dei dezar: quello era un uomo deciso e diretto, capace di imporsi, garbato ma in grado di tenere testa a chiunque, mantenendo un perfetto autocontrollo.  
Sì, lì dove non esistevano coinvolgimenti emotivi, suo padre sapeva gestire ogni situazione; ma non poteva dire in faccia al proprio figlio che, alla sua felicità, preferiva salvaguardare il buon nome di famiglia.  
   
   
~°~  
   
Non appena sentì il consueto bussare alla porta, Roshan corse ad aprire, ancor più veloce del solito.  
   
“Trahern! – disse, non appena lui fu entrato – Stavo per venire io da te!”  
   
Lui sorrise, chinandosi a sfiorargli le labbra con un bacio.  
   
“Davvero? Eppure non sono in ritardo. Di molto in anticipo, piuttosto.”  
“Non sei venuto a cena, hai fatto riferire che non ti sentivi molto bene e preferivi riposare: ero preoccupato!”  
“Per così poco? Sei troppo apprensivo, sai?”  
“Ero preoccupato perché non è da te ritirarti a quel modo per un malessere, e senza nemmeno poi dirlo di persona, ma facendolo riferire da un domestico. E tuo padre sembrava turbato, d’umore tetro. È stato silenzioso per tutta la cena; ha risposto solo con poche e brevi parole, quando ho provato a parlare con lui… e se non mi son ingannato, m’è sembrato a disagio. La somma della tua assenza e del suo comportamento, ecco cosa mi ha messo in apprensione. È successo qualcosa? Avete discusso?”  
“Roshan… potrò mai nasconderti qualcosa?”  
“Non tenermi sulle spine!”  
   
Trahern alzò una mano ad accarezzargli il viso e lui la prese, fermandola sulla propria guancia.  
   
“Avete discusso?”  
   
Chiese ancora, guardandolo negli occhi, con l’agitazione che cominciava a farsi strada nella voce.  
   
“Non proprio. Non come ti aspetteresti. La _discussione_ , se così la vuoi chiamare, si è svolta tutta sul piano del _non detto_.”  
   
Trahern si allontanò, e Roshan restò immobile, a guardarlo con il cuore pieno di ansia, mentre camminava per il salottino; aveva sul volto un’espressione dura che quasi lo spaventava, e che senz’altro esacerbava la sua agitazione. Avrebbe voluto avvicinarsi a lui, fermarlo in un abbraccio e calmare la tempesta che si agitava nei suoi occhi, ma qualcosa lo teneva inchiodato lì dov’era. Paura, ecco cos’era a fermarlo, e non certo di Trahern, ma di ciò che avrebbe potuto dirgli; paura di quella discussione avvenuta senza parole – qualunque cosa significasse – perché c’era una questione soltanto, a suo parere, che poteva aver generato tanta tensione. Avrebbe potuto chiedere, ma nemmeno quello gli riusciva, perché già il presentimento era abbastanza da dargli la nausea.  
Di colpo Trahern si fermò; il suo petto si alzava e abbassava in respiri profondi e tesi, mentre lui guardava in basso, con aria feroce, tanto che in circostanze diverse Roshan gli avrebbe chiesto se avesse intenzione bruciare il pavimento con il solo sguardo.  
   
“Trahern?”  
   
Chiamò, e lui tornò a guardarlo; un momento dopo, in pochi, lunghi passi, gli era tornato vicino, e l’aveva preso per le spalle. La stretta era salda, forte; Roshan sussultò come per il dolore, ma era stato ciò che aveva visto nei suoi occhi a farlo trasalire.  
   
“Permettimi di rompere il contratto. Non c’è più tempo, Roshan! Non lo farò, senza il tuo consenso, quindi… lasciamelo fare!”  
   
La presa di Trahern era d’acciaio, il suo sguardo acceso, febbrile, piantato con tanta forza nei suoi occhi che Roshan non sarebbe riuscito a distoglierli nemmeno se avesse voluto.  
Roshan aprì e chiuse la bocca, in cerca di parole, e tirò dentro un respiro tremante. Immaginò come sarebbe stato, acconsentire, e la libertà che avrebbero avuto. Lo immaginò, e tentennò, e sentì le lacrime pizzicargli gli occhi, nostalgiche di qualcosa che non avrebbe mai avuto.  
La voce gli uscì fragile.  
   
“Mi… mi spiace. Lo vorrei, ma non posso… non posso causare a tuo padre un tale da-”  
“Mio padre! – Trahern gli diede uno scrollone, e lo lasciò andare, allargando le braccia esasperato e incattivito – _Mio padre!_ Già che tutto sarà già pronto per una cerimonia, perché non ne approfitti, e dopo il mio matrimonio te lo sposi?”  
   
Un pugno non avrebbe potuto colpire Roshan con più violenza; si sentì sbiancare, e tremare. D’istinto fece un passo indietro, con gli occhi fissi su Trahern, con la mente che cercava affannata una risposta. Si sentiva così ferito… e offeso, e umiliato, e arrabbiato, e spaventato, anche, e tutto era così mescolato da non permettergli di distinguere tra un sentimento e l’altro, tutto era dolorosamente rappreso in un groppo che gli chiudeva la gola.  
E mentre teneva gli occhi spalancati su Trahern, Roshan vide il veleno abbandonarlo e la collera svanire, l’espressione del suo volto mutare nel volgere di un secondo dall’acredine all’orrore di sé. Un momento, e Roshan si trovò fra le sue braccia, stretto tanto da sentirsi bloccare il respiro.  
   
“Mi dispiace. Mi dispiace, perdonami. Ero fuori di me, ma non avevo il diritto…”  
   
La voce di Trahern sfumò, mentre chinava il viso, sprofondandolo tra la sua spalla e il collo. Lentamente Roshan ricambiò l’abbraccio, e già sentiva di aver perdonato Trahern per quelle parole; sentiva il respiro caldo di lui contro la pelle, ed era certo di sentire anche il battito del suo cuore, veloce e forte.  
   
“Perdonami.”  
   
Ripeté piano, e Roshan annuì.  
   
“Mi devi capire, Trahern. Vorrei tanto fare ciò che mi chiedi, darti il permesso che desideri. Ma non posso, non riesco. Se tu dovessi tutto a una persona… tutto ciò che hai, che sei, tutto ciò che hai realizzato, forse persino il tuo futuro… riusciresti mai ad agire in modo da creargli un danno, da guastare la sua reputazione?”  
“Non riuscirei, no. È un debito simile a quello che ho con te, e non potrei mai – inspirò a fondo, gli diede un tenero e triste bacio sul collo – non potrei mai farti nulla del genere.”  
“Lo so. Davvero.”  
“E anche per un’altra cosa devo chiederti perdono. Sei così giovane, questo è il tuo primo amore, e non dovrebbe essere così; alla tua età l’amore non dovrebbe temere il futuro, non dovrebbe portare con sé tanta pena, tanta angoscia. Dovrebbe essere gioia e spensieratezza, non… _questo_.”  
“Non è colpa tua. E non scambierei _questo_ con niente al mondo.”  
   
~°~  
   
A Roshan era sempre piaciuto ascoltare il vento urlare e fischiare, scuotere vetri e imposte; ancor più gli piaceva farlo dalle comode coltri del proprio letto, fra le braccia di Trahern, mentre si scambiavano carezze pigre. Teneva gli occhi socchiusi, e quasi sovrappensiero tracciava con le dita alcune piccole cicatrici, ricordi di battaglie, sul torace di Trahern; non gli serviva nemmeno guardare per trovarle, le conosceva a memoria.  
Trahern lo cinse un po’ più stretto, poi fece in modo da tirarselo sopra, in così che Roshan si trovò disteso su di lui; sorrise nel sentire le sue mani scorrergli sulla schiena, e poi insediarsi con voluttuosa soddisfazione sulle natiche, stringendole pieno d’apprezzamento.  
   
“Dopodomani all’alba – disse – mi metterò in viaggio verso il vecchio tempio del Bosco di Pietra. Lo conosci?”  
“Ne ho sentito parlare, qualche volta. È un tempio antichissimo di cui non restano che rovine, seppur maestose, e si trova nel mezzo di un bosco, in una zona impervia… credo ci voglia almeno una mezza giornata a cavallo, per raggiungerlo.”  
“Tutto esatto. Ma pare tu non sia a conoscenza di un particolare: è tradizione antica degli uomini della mia famiglia visitare quel tempio, poco prima delle loro nozze. Compiervi un’offerta, pregare, raccogliersi in meditazione, per chiedere agli dei prosperità e protezione per il matrimonio in vista.”  
“E tu vuoi farlo? Credevo non badassi più di tanto a questo genere di cose.”  
“In genere no, è vero, ma direi che abbiamo bisogno di tutta la buona fortuna possibile, non credi? E a parte questo, sento il bisogno di passare almeno una giornata lontano da qui, da mio padre, dai preparativi, per ritrovare il controllo di me stesso. L’hai visto anche tu, no? Il modo in cui ti ho parlato, prima… come ho perso la calma…”  
“E credi davvero che una sola giornata passata via da casa farà qualche differenza, per il tuo umore?”  
   
Trahern gli prese il volto fra le mani, e Roshan sentì un fremito attraversarlo, alla vista del suo sorriso triste, e dello sguardo rassegnato che gli rivolse: per la priva volta, vide della fragilità, in Trahern, e stanchezza, rassegnazione. Gli sembrò così afflitto da quella situazione di impotenza, da pentirsi della domanda appena posta, e del tono scettico che aveva usato.  
   
“So che farà ben poco, Roshan. E forse quando sarò lì non riuscirò a meditare e a riprendere il controllo sulle mie emozioni, ma solo a sfogarmi e urlare… e se così sarà, spero che gli dei considerino anche quello come un’offerta verso di loro, e che in cambio del sacrificio a cui ci pieghiamo, ci concedano la loro protezione. In qualche modo saremo felici, ne sono ancora convinto. Solo, vorrei…”  
   
Tacque, e chiuse gli occhi. Vederlo così abbattuto non era facile, per Roshan; Trahern, che era sempre riuscito a rassicurarlo, che era così determinato, sicuro di sé… anche lui aveva delle debolezze, anche lui aveva bisogno di sostegno. Era stato infantile, forse egoista, a vederlo soltanto come incrollabile; invece era un uomo abituato a dominare la propria vita, che ora si trovava in balia di una situazione su cui non aveva potere: era ovvio che ne fosse avvilito.  
Roshan gli si mise cavalcioni, e si chinò in avanti a baciarlo; e mentre a occhi chiusi vi si perdeva, prese a muoversi sopra di lui, ondeggiando il bacino avanti e indietro, in un modo lento e languido che rispecchiava quel loro bacio. Trahern lo teneva saldamente, stringeva le mani un po’ al di sopra della sua vita, e accompagnava i suoi movimenti, seguendo il suo ritmo senza però dettarlo. Il bacio talvolta s’interrompeva, per la durata di un battito di ciglia o poco più, solo per respirare, solo per sospirare profondamente, ma quel movimento no; non fino a quando Roshan si separò da Trahern per quel tanto che bastava a sporgersi verso il tavolino posto accanto all’ampio letto.  
Prese la scatolina che conteneva l’unguento che usavano come lubrificante; era d’argento, dalle fini decorazioni, ed era ancora aperta, dopo l’ultimo, recente uso. Tornò da Trahern, inginocchiandosi fra le sue gambe, e prelevato un po’ del contenuto, con entrambe le mani circondò la sua erezione, percorrendola dall’asta alla punta, lentamente, e poi di nuovo giù, e su, con un movimento fluido ed esperto.  
   
“Roshan…”  
   
E Roshan, spostando lo sguardo su di lui, vide che aveva gli occhi chiusi; continuò a guardarlo, allora, mentre abbassava la testa per stringere il glande fra le labbra, e gli faceva scivolare la lingua intorno, in una carezza circolare. Trahern aprì gli occhi, e lui continuò, ancora guardandolo, provocante e purissimo al tempo stesso, alternando quella carezza deliziosa con un breve e deciso succhiare.  
Gli piaceva che Trahern gli lasciasse il controllo, come gli piaceva che lo avesse su di lui… gli piaceva ogni cosa di ciò che li univa e, moglie o no, sapeva che lui soltanto avrebbe avuto Trahern così; sapeva che se pure lui avesse dovuto concepire un figlio con Talisha, quello sarebbe stato un atto meccanico, privo di quel piacere totalizzante, dell’unione profonda che esisteva fra loro.  
Roshan sorrise, e con un umido bacio pose momentaneamente fine alle sue attenzioni. Tornò a mettersi cavalcioni, e muovendosi con grazia strofinò su e giù il fondoschiena contro il sesso eretto; lo stuzzicò un po’, e si sporse in avanti, posando le mani sul petto di Trahern. Lo percorse con una lunga carezza, che scese sul ventre e sui fianchi, e poi passò alle proprie cosce; si spostò sulle natiche, che afferrò e divaricò, mentre si alzava sulle ginocchia, e lento si abbassò, prendendolo dentro di sé.  
Restò immobile, con il respiro lievemente accelerato, le labbra socchiuse e gli occhi ancora fissi in quelli di Trahern: gli piaceva il modo in cui lo guardava, così pieno di ammirazione e di desiderio, di adorazione e possesso. Ed era sicuro, anche, che Trahern leggesse le stesse cose nel suo. Ondeggiò languidamente il bacino, stringendo e lasciando andare i muscoli interni, e solo dopo un po’ puntò le ginocchia e cominciò a sollevarsi, fin quasi a liberarsi, e poi si riabbassò, del tutto, e ancora e di nuovo, lento e profondo. L’istinto gli diceva di aumentare il ritmo, _oh_ , sarebbe stato forsennato, se si fosse lasciato andare, ma voleva che durasse il più a lungo possibile, che quella completa fusione tra i loro corpi e le loro emozioni non finisse più.  
Nonostante questa sua volontà, non resisté al lasciarsi andare con più decisione, e un lamento deliziato e indecente gli sfuggì di bocca, nel ricadere sull’erezione di Trahern.  
E Trahern si alzò a sedere e lo strinse a sé, un movimento tanto fluido, che Roshan nemmeno interruppe le proprie mosse; sospirò nel sentirsi tra le sue braccia, e cambiò posizione, intrecciando le gambe dietro di lui, e abbracciandolo a sua volta. L’essere così avvinghiati, averlo tanto profondamente dentro di sé, sentire la sua bocca che gli riempiva di baci il collo e le spalle… Roshan provò un nodo in gola, sentendosi travolto, sopraffatto, tanto che dovette chiudere gli occhi e seppellire il viso contro la spalla di Trahern. Avrebbe voluto dirglielo, raccontargli quelle sensazioni, quelle emozioni, ma le parole non gli venivano, la capacità stessa di parlare sembrava essersene andata chissà dove. Eppure era certo che non ce ne fosse bisogno, che Trahern capisse benissimo, che condividesse tutto; ne ebbe una prova, quando scostata appena la testa da lui, riuscì a incontrarne lo sguardo: era ardente e vorace, come un incendio.  
Roshan tornò a chiudere quella minima distanza che li separava, baciandolo con completo abbandono, muovendosi piano sopra di lui.  
E, d’un tratto, Trahern lo sollevò, e lo spinse giù, andando con lui, con la schiena sul letto e il bacino sollevato, tanto repentinamente da strappargli un’esclamazione che era tra la delizia e l’allarme.  
La mossa di Trahern era stata rapida, quasi brusca, ma al tempo stesso tanto in armonia con l’unione dei loro corpi, che era rimasto ben piantato dentro di lui. Roshan gli strinse le mani sulle braccia, tanto da conficcarvi le unghie, e con quasi altrettanta forza gli serrò le gambe intorno al bacino; si guardarono, immobili. Passarono così solo il tempo di pochi respiri, poi Trahern cominciò a muoversi: si tirò indietro e riaffondò con decisione, e di nuovo, e ancora, con forza e impazienza, con il respiro affannato, e la pelle arrossata, le pupille dilatate che facevano sembrare più scuri i suoi occhi. Roshan si sentì bollente, con il cuore impazzito, con ondate di piacere sordo che lo attraversavano, sempre più potenti, sempre più stordenti, e gli riempivano il ventre e il petto, e si diramavano verso ogni suo muscolo, facendo che si aggrappasse ancor più forte a Trahern. Sentiva la propria voce emettere gemiti tremuli e soffocati, e il nome di Trahern, e preghiere incoerenti, mentre quel piacere sordo si faceva sempre più acuto, quasi troppo da sopportare.  
Aveva così caldo, e la pelle gli formicolava, e sentiva il proprio sudore inumidirgli le tempie, e lacrime fare lo stesso con le ciglia; era così sopraffatto, così _colmo_ , che pensò sarebbe svenuto, se Trahern avesse continuato così. Provò a dirglielo, ma forse la sua richiesta fu poco comprensibile, tra lamenti e ansiti, o forse Trahern non era disposto a darvi ascolto, perché continuò, mutando solo un po’ angolazione, dandogli un piacere ancora più acuto, e confusamente Roshan si rese conto che, se davvero si fosse invece fermato, gli avrebbe urlato di continuare. La presa che aveva avuto sulle braccia di Trahern era intanto scivolata, giù dalle braccia agli avambracci, e ora stringeva convulso le lenzuola; sentì l’orgasmo arrivare, e strizzò gli occhi, gli parve che l’oscurità si facesse bianca e abbagliante, mentre il picco del piacere esplodeva, e ancora Trahern non gli dava tregua, e si sentiva travolto, sopraffatto, teso allo spasimo per un tempo che sembrò assurdamente lungo, tanto da sembrargli che gli si fermasse il cuore.  
Dopo, restò spossato e abbandonato, senza nemmeno la forza di aprire gli occhi, di emettere un suono; allora sentì il ritmo di Trahern farsi irregolare, come se non avesse più la capacità, o forse il bisogno, di controllarsi. Ci volle poco, e anche Trahern venne, con un fremito violento e un’esclamazione rauca, profondamente dentro di lui.  
A Roshan spiacque sentirlo scivolare fuori, poco tempo dopo, ma fu felice di riaverlo subito vicino; si mise su un fianco e sospirò di soddisfazione quando sentì Trahern stringersi a lui, la schiena contro il suo petto e il mento sulla sua spalla, un braccio a stringergli la vita. Roshan socchiuse gli occhi e alzò una mano, ponendosela davanti al viso: tremava. Trahern si allungò ad afferrarla, e intrecciò le proprie dita alle sue, tornando a cingerlo; lo baciò dietro l’orecchio, e di nuovo si appoggiò alla sua spalla.  
   
“Credo abbiamo bisogno di un bagno, Roshan. Ti va?”  
“Mi ci dovrai portare di peso, perché non credo di avere abbastanza energie per fare anche soltanto tre passi.”  
“Non è un problema.”  
“Ma restiamo un po’ così, prima.”  
   
 _Restiamo ancora un po’ così, facendo finta che questa notte possa durare per sempre._  
   
Pensò Roshan, chiudendo gli occhi e ascoltando il vento che continuava a soffiare.  
   
_______  
   
NdA  
   
In questo capitolo ci sono un paio di cose che da tempo attendevo di far accadere: l’ammissione di Elhaz (o il quanto di più vicino possa andare a un’ammissione) e lo sbottare di Trahern. Sì, magari sbotta con la persona sbagliata, ma ha una tale frustrazione addosso che è umano alla fine gli sia scappata una cattiveria… spero vogliate perdonarlo!  
Riguardo invece al suo discorso con il padre, ho cercato di mantenere una certa rigidità, nel tentativo di comunicare il rispettivo disagio, ma non so quanto ci sia riuscita.  



	45. Chapter 45

Tenebra e Luce  
   
Capitolo 45  
   
\------------------  
   
   
Quella era casa, per Feoh, e allo stesso tempo non lo era più. E gli sembrava strano trovarsi lì, sommerso dai ricordi: si sentiva come un fantasma tornato sul luogo di un’antica felicità perduta; una felicità di cui sentiva ancora l’eco, ma che era irraggiungibile. Era casa, ma non poteva nemmeno pensare di tornare a viverci da solo.  
Dal letto, disteso su un fianco, guardò la finestra; dalle imposte filtrava una luce abbastanza intensa da indicargli che doveva ormai essere mattina inoltrata. Si voltò sulla schiena, a fissare il soffitto con il cuore pesante; poco prima, nel dormiveglia, gli era sembrato d’avere accanto Elhaz.  
Era durato solo qualche secondo, ma aveva avuto la netta sensazione del corpo di lui, accanto a sé. Aveva sentito la testa bionda di Elhaz infilata sotto il suo mento, il petto vicinissimo e le gambe intrecciate, e il suo abbraccio, il suo calore, il soffio del respiro… era stato così reale che aveva sorriso, provando una sensazione d’infinita gioia nel cuore, e un mescolarsi d’incredulità, sollievo e completezza.  
 _Finalmente tutto è come deve essere_ , era stato il suo pensiero semiaddormentato.  
Ma in fretta le nebbie del sonno si era diradate, e quel frammento di sogno, quel desiderio, era svanito; allungò un braccio verso lo spazio freddo e vuoto che aveva accanto e chiuse gli occhi, prendendo un profondo respiro che lasciò poi andare con un sospiro desolato. Era crudele, quando i sogni si intrufolavano in tal modo nella realtà; peggio, molto peggio di quando restavano confinati alle ore della notte.  
Si alzò, gettando via le coperte con stizza; quel letto non gli sembrava più accogliente come un tempo, e non amava passarci nemmeno un minuto più del necessario. Si lavò con l’acqua fredda e si asciugò strofinando quasi con rabbia, cercando di scacciare quella sensazione di calore e illusoria vicinanza che indugiava sulla sua pelle, e il desiderio, la nostalgia, che avevano generato.  
Inutile. Già sapeva che quella stretta malinconica sul cuore sarebbe durata per ore. Si vestì e andò in sala, a preparare il borsone e ciò che gli sarebbe servito di lì a poco; con la mente altrove, lontana da sé e vicina a chi desiderava accanto, non fece caso al bussare alla porta.  
Alla seconda volta lo udì, e alzò gli occhi a guardare verso l’anticamera. Immobile, mentre il cuore gli compiva un guizzo in petto, osò fantasticare e non gli riuscì di muoversi subito.  
Dopo pochi secondi, un terzo bussare, più forte e deciso, lo riscosse; si precipitò alla porta e la spalancò, con un nome che gli tremava sulle labbra. E che sulle sue labbra morì, trovandosi di fronte Deles.  
   
 _Che stupido._  
   
Si disse. Così suggestionato dall’illusione del dormiveglia, così concentrato su Elhaz e immerso nei ricordi di quella casa in cui avevano vissuto insieme, aveva davvero pensato che potesse esserci lui alla porta, che lo avesse raggiunto fin là. Ci aveva creduto, con assoluta certezza, con il cuore che gli rimbombava in petto, e quando si era visto davanti il proprio fratello aveva pensato dovesse esserci un errore… che doveva chiudere la porta, riaprirla, e allora ci sarebbe stata la persona giusta.  
   
 _Che illuso._  
   
“Bello essere accolti con tanto calore; senza un saluto, e con quell’espressione di assoluta delusione in viso. Non mi fai entrare, Feoh?”  
   
Lui si riscosse, facendosi da parte.  
   
“Certo. Scusa, ero sovrappensiero.”  
   
Deles gli passò accanto fissandolo con uno sguardo intenso e scettico, ma non fece domande. Accennò invece al paniere coperto da un telo immacolato che teneva sottobraccio.  
   
“Sono venuto a portarti qualcosa per colazione. E per assicurarmi che lo mangi, anche.”  
“A dir la verità non ho molta - ”  
“Fame. Certo. È da quando sei tornato che lo ripeti, a ogni pasto.”  
“Non sono tornato poi da molto.”  
   
Feoh tentò un sorriso, ma Deles lo ripagò con un’occhiata severa.  
   
“Hai un aspetto stanco, sei silenzioso e distratto, mangi poco e di malavoglia. Sembri sempre così afflitto… Siamo tutti preoccupati per te, Feoh.”  
“Non è necessario. Sul serio. È un periodo un po’ difficile, ma non sto male come credi.”  
“No? Stai cercando di convincere me o te stesso?”  
“Non ho bisogno di convincere nessuno!”  
“Quanto tempo è passato da quando Elhaz ti ha lasciato? Da quando sei andato a Dymeere per cercarlo? Più di un anno. E cosa hai ottenuto? Niente!”  
   
A Feoh mancò la forza, o la voglia, di obiettare, e riuscì solo a fissare il pavimento. Era come se Deles avesse torto e ragione allo stesso tempo. Non era riuscito a riallacciare un rapporto con Elhaz, non aveva avuto il suo perdono, non gli aveva parlato che in poche occasioni, eppure…  
Eppure a volte gli era sembrato di aver toccato il suo cuore… Elhaz almeno era stato ad ascoltare le sue parole, le sue preghiere, pur senza darvi risposta.  
Elhaz si era stretto a lui, quando gli aveva portato la notizia della morte di Mavril; lo aveva cercato, in quel momento di dolore, come se l’istinto lo avesse spinto fra le sue braccia per trovare forza, conforto. Era durato poco, ma qualcosa doveva aver significato.  
E poi Elhaz si era preoccupato di aiutare i gemelli, riunendoli al loro terzo fratello; era stato un atto compiuto a beneficio dei ragazzi, e forse lo avrebbe fatto comunque, anche se lui non fosse stato coinvolto… però gli era sembrato come un riconoscimento. Come se Elhaz, andando da lui di persona, avesse ammesso che stava facendo qualcosa di buono.  
E così, gli sembrava di non aver ottenuto niente, e allo stesso tempo gli pareva di aver tutto a portata di mano; vicinissimo, ma oltre la sua portata, perché Elhaz restava barricato in una fortezza che sembrava inespugnabile. Era un’agonia, al fondo della quale gli restava un po’ di insopprimibile speranza; e forse era proprio quest’ultima a rendere tutto ancora più doloroso: si sentiva patetico per continuare a sperare, ma se avesse smesso sarebbe andato in frantumi.  
Deles prese il suo prolungato silenzio come un’ammissione.  
   
“Forse dovresti lasciar perdere e restare qui. Ti piaceva la vita che avevi, no? Non te ne saresti mai andato, se non fosse stato per Elhaz.”  
   
Gli occhi di Feoh si spostarono di scatto sul viso del fratello, che allargò le braccia in un gesto di pace.  
   
“Non guardarmi in quel modo, lo dico per il tuo bene! Resta qui, con noi. Resta a casa. Hai continuato a tacere sul perché Elhaz ti abbia lasciato, e ho deciso di smettere di chiedertelo, ma di qualunque motivo si tratti, è sempre e solo una storia che finisce. Succede tutti i giorni, e la gente va avanti con la propria vita. Magari ci mette un po’ di tempo, ma non si fa ossessionare, _consumare_ , come te.”  
“Non tutti siamo fatti alla stessa maniera – replicò, brusco – E ora scusami, ma sto per uscire.”  
“Evitare il discorso non è un atteggiamento maturo.”  
   
In risposta, Feoh andò alla porta dell’anticamera e la spalancò, indicando l’uscita, e Deles scrollò le spalle, accogliendo l’invito.  
   
“Vedi di mangiare qualcosa, almeno.”  
   
Quando se ne fu andato, Feoh si sentì un po’ in colpa per averlo quasi cacciato a quella maniera, ma si consolò pensando che in fondo la sua non era una menzogna: davvero doveva uscire. Andò a guardare cosa Deles gli avesse portato per colazione, e trovò pane ancora caldo, formaggio, frutta e dei piccoli dolci. Prese una pagnotta, la avvolse in un panno e la infilò nella capiente borsa che aveva iniziato a preparare poco prima.  
   
***  
   
Trovò la tomba con facilità, anche se non vi si recava da quando era ragazzino. A quei tempi si era trattato solo di un paio di brevi visite, in compagnia degli amici, dettate dalla curiosità; e non si erano mai nemmeno avvicinati molto, perché si erano convinti che quel luogo fosse maledetto... Di certo vi aleggiava intorno lo spirito della sacerdotessa, e doveva essere malevolo. Quella donna aveva protetto e cresciuto uno yelester, e di ciò gli dei dovevano essere molto offesi: sicuramente le avevano negato la pace dell’aldilà, e ora il fantasma rancoroso avrebbe maledetto chi si fosse accostato alla sepoltura.  
Questo credeva, da ragazzino.  
Ora tutto era diverso.  
   
La lapide era spoglia; semplice pietra grigia e ruvida, squadrata, portava inciso solo il nome della sacerdotessa, senza un ornamento a ingentilirla o una parola d’affetto, in memoria.  
Feoh sbatté gli occhi; annuì rigidamente, come stesse salutando una persona verso la quale provasse imbarazzo, una persona verso la quale sapeva di essere stato in torto.  
Si tolse la sacca che portava a tracolla e si inginocchiò, cominciando a sradicare le erbacce che crescevano intorno alla tomba, avendo però cura di lasciare i piccoli fiori selvatici gialli e violetti che occhieggiavano qua e là.  
Quando fu soddisfatto del risultato, aprì la sacca e ne trasse una grossa borraccia di pelle e una spazzola dalle setole fitte e dure. Versò dell’acqua sulla lapide, un po’ alla volta, e iniziò a pulire, a strofinare; non ce n’era davvero bisogno, ma lo fece lo stesso. Terminato anche quel lavoro, tirò fuori altro: una ciotola di metallo, larga e un po’ schiacciata, che posizionò su basso treppiede. Era un braciere in miniatura; lo alimentò in maniera adeguata e usò un acciarino per accendere il fuoco; bisbigliò con autentica devozione qualche preghiera, e quando le fiamme furono vivaci gettò fra esse qualche grano di resina profumata e spezie benedette.  
Tirò fuori da ultimo quello che rassomigliava a una piccola cipolla marroncina: il bulbo di un fiore. Non ne aveva uno soltanto, ma una dozzina, e con una paletta prese a smuovere per bene la terra, e poi a scavare buche poco profonde davanti alla lapide, a un paio di spanne di distanza da essa.  
   
“Sono _calici del sole_ – spiegò, quieto, mentre lavorava – In realtà questo è solo il nome popolare, ma lo trovo più suggestivo di quello vero e proprio. Sono fiori molto belli, anche se semplici, e hanno dei colori straordinariamente intensi. E sono resistenti: spuntano ancor prima della primavera, persino quando c’è ancora la neve per terra. Qui l’inverno è ben più rigido che a Dymeere, ma Rhodri ha detto che resisteranno, e visto che il grande giardiniere è lui, mi fido del suo giudizio.”  
   
Terminò il lavoro in silenzio, compattò appena la terra sopra i bulbi e vi versò sopra un po’ d’acqua, avanzandone a sufficienza per sciacquarsi le mani. Contemplò la propria opera per qualche istante, e si decise infine a rialzare la testa, guardando la lapide.  
   
“Mi dispiace. Mi dispiace! Chiedo perdono anche a te. So che è troppo tardi, che ormai non conta più, ma davvero, con tutto me stesso… mi dispiace. Non ho mai fatto nulla di grave contro di te, ma i miei pensieri non erano certo gentili. E verso Elhaz… Sherihel… lo sai, conosci tutte le mie colpe. Una, specialmente. Capisci quale, vero? Ciò che feci è orribilmente sbagliato, e dire che ne ho vergogna è riduttivo. Quanto facilmente lui sarebbe potuto morire, quella volta. Ero un ragazzino, ma questo non può giustificare tutto… e voglio rinnegare il me stesso che ha compiuto un atto del genere, che non ha mostrato alcuna compassione. Quel me stesso non esiste più, ma ciò che ha commesso resta irreparabile, lo so. Eppure… vorrei tanto poter rimediare.”  
   
Strinse i pugni, pieno di frustrazione, e fece un sorriso amaro, tristissimo.  
   
“E invece, non posso. Non ne avrò mai la possibilità, se Elhaz non vuole avermi vicino. Però… però forse potrei fare qualcosa per impedire che le ingiustizie subite da lui succedano a qualcun altro. Forse dovrei davvero restare qui, e cercare di spiegare ai bambini, ai ragazzi, che nessuno a questo mondo reca sventura. Non perché è nato durante un’eclissi, o perché è venuto al mondo da un grembo già morto. Non per qualsiasi altra crudele superstizione che ora ho imparato essere solo falsità. Dovrei restare, e raccontare quanto sono diverse le persone, le culture che ho visto a Dymeere, e come riescono a convivere senza farsi avvelenare da certe credenze. Ma non posso rimanere qui. Non voglio stare lontano da Elhaz, e poi... ho anche altre responsabilità. C’è qualcuno che mi aspetta, al Kirshanar, che ha bisogno di me: non posso lasciare quei due ragazzi, hanno appena cominciato a riprendere fiducia nelle persone. Per loro sarebbe disastroso, se non tornassi più.”  
   
Fissò la terra in cui aveva piantato i bulbi, con le sopracciglia aggrottate, ma quasi subito la sua espressione si sciolse in una specie di sollievo, e tornò a guardare verso la lapide.  
   
“Ma quelle cose potrei comunque spiegarle, finché sono qui. In tanti, adulti, ma soprattutto ragazzi e bambini, mi hanno fatto domande su come sia la capitale, su come si viva lì. Finora non mi sono mai sentito dell’umore di raccontare, ma potrei farlo… sono davvero curiosi, starebbero ad ascoltarmi. Potrei approfittarne, e cercare di insegnare loro qualcosa.”  
   
Sovrappensiero, si toccò il livido vicino all’occhio.  
   
“Asher mi ha ordinato di fermarmi almeno venti giorni, per cercare di ritrovare equilibrio. Forse sono pochi, per insegnare a dei ragazzini a pensare in modo diverso, per convincerli a non credere alle superstizioni degli adulti… ma se anche uno soltanto mi darà retta, sarà una vittoria. Quell’uno, un giorno, potrebbe fare la differenza, potrebbe riuscire ad aprire gli occhi a qualche suo amico. Potrebbe, in futuro, insegnarlo ai propri figli. Potrebbe persino essere il principio di un grande cambiamento.”  
   
Chissà, forse era un illuso a pensarlo, però era possibile. Sarebbe avvenuto poco a poco, in chissà quanti anni, ma un giorno se ne sarebbero colti i frutti. E non era nemmeno necessario che tutti gli abitanti del villaggio si lasciassero alle spalle superstizioni e insensate credenze: sarebbe bastata anche solo una parte di loro… solo una parte, quella migliore, e se un giorno fosse nato un altro bambino come Sherihel, la sua vita sarebbe stata più facile.  
   
“Forse non servirà a riconciliarmi con Elhaz, ma potrò almeno riconciliarmi con me stesso – si alzò, raccolse la borsa e se la rimise a tracolla - Grazie per esserti presa cura di lui.”  
   
Lasciò cadere ancora qualche grano di resina profumata nelle braci del fuoco ormai consumato, disse un’ultima preghiera, e poi le estinse con la poca acqua rimasta. Si allontanò, ma non si diresse subito verso casa; fece una passeggiata nel bosco, mangiando il pane che aveva portato con sé. Era croccante, buonissimo, e gli diede un po’ di nostalgia per i tempi più facili in cui poteva avere tutti i giorni a volontà quelle buone pagnotte fatte in casa, da sua madre o dalle sue cognate.  
Aveva protestato, quando Asher gli avevo imposto di tornare ad Harkwald per un po’; non voleva allontanarsi dal Kirshanar, e non riteneva che passare del tempo con la propria famiglia potesse servire a farlo sentire meglio, a restituirgli un po’ di pace. Il contrario, piuttosto: tornare sconfitto, dover rispondere, o evitare di rispondere, alle loro domande su Elhaz… sarebbe stato frustrante. E anche peggio sarebbe stato vivere in un luogo in cui c’erano così tanti ricordi, un luogo in cui la trascorsa felicità faceva malissimo.  
Eppure, nonostante l’incertezza per il futuro e il senso di impotenza, la vicinanza dei propri familiari, il loro affetto, il modo in cui lo facevano sentire ben accolto, erano riusciti a dargli un po’ di sollievo. A donargli calma, quando si sentiva consumato dalla rabbia, non più capace di controllarsi; a riempirgli il petto di calore e di sicurezza, al pensiero che almeno avrebbe sempre avuto un luogo a cui tornare. E la sua adorata nipotina Nyrine era riuscita a distrarlo davvero, coinvolgendolo nei suoi giochi e facendolo ridere di cuore.  
Era stato egoista da parte sua, lasciar passare tanto tempo senza mai andare a trovarli, nemmeno una volta, nemmeno per qualche giorno. Si sentiva in colpa, pensando che probabilmente in quel momento non si sarebbe neanche trovato lì, se non fosse stato obbligato. Riunito alla famiglia grazie a una rissa!  
Aveva agito bene, alla locanda, nel liberare la ragazza da quel ceffo volgare e insistente, ma era vero: aveva esagerato. Era passato, senza nemmeno rendersene conto, dal  tirare un paio di cazzotti con l’intenzione di mettere in riga quel tizio, al pestarlo per puro sfogo personale, senza smettere nemmeno quando quello era ormai inoffensivo e terrorizzato.  
Per fortuna Rhodri e Petrish  erano intervenuti, fermandolo e trascinandolo via, prima che la situazione degenerasse ancor di più; non che gli dispiacesse per l’individuo che era incorso nella sua ira, ma non voleva pensare a quanto avrebbe deluso Asher, se avesse finito col farsi arrestare. Già l’aveva amareggiato abbastanza, con quel comportamento violento e sconsiderato, e per di più se n’era andato protestando, oltraggiato come se Asher gli avesse inflitto una punizione ingiusta.  
Ora gli era chiaro che quello non era un castigo, ma un tentativo di aiutarlo.  
   
 _La prima cosa che farò una volta tornato, sarà chiedergli scusa per la mia arroganza. E ringraziarlo._  
   
 _***_  
   
Trahern accarezzò il muso del cavallo, ormai bardato, che affettuosamente spinse la testa contro la sua mano; fuori il cielo ancora doveva schiarire, e quasi tutti gli altri destrieri nella scuderia erano assopiti. Sonnecchiavano anche i due giovani garzoni che di notte restavano di turno nella stalla; all’arrivo di Trahern in realtà si erano alzati abbastanza prontamente per mettersi al suo servizio, ma lui aveva declinato, rimandandoli al loro posto. Gli piaceva occuparsi delle proprie cavalcature, aveva spiegato, vedendoli incerti, e i ragazzi avevano obbedito, tornando alle loro balle di paglia mentre lui si dedicava a sella e finimenti.  
In quel completo silenzio, il suo nome chiamato a mezza voce risuonò con chiarezza.  
   
“Trahern…”  
   
Lui si voltò, e vide Roshan andargli incontro; aveva il viso ancora un po' assonnato, ma il sorriso sulle labbra.  
   
“Cosa ci fai qui?”  
   
Subito Trahern si rese conto di quanto male suonassero quelle parole, brusche e fredde; se non l'avesse capito da solo, a rivelarglielo sarebbero stati lo smorzarsi del sorriso di Roshan e il suo fermarsi ed esitare nel proseguire.  
   
“Intendevo, non mi aspettavo di vederti qui a quest’ora. Ma ne sono felice.”  
   
Lo rassicurò, andandogli vicino e stringendogli con affetto un braccio.  
   
“Volevo salutarti: ieri sera non abbiamo potuto stare insieme. E poi mi chiedevo... forse potrei venire con te. È da un po' che non facciamo una lunga passeggiata a cavallo, e questa mi sembra una buona occasione.”  
“Vorrei davvero fare una cavalcata insieme, ma come ti ho detto l’altro giorno, è tradizione andare da soli. E poi, si suppone che sia soprattutto un’occasione di meditazione, e se ci fossi anche tu riuscirei a concentrarmi ben poco.”  
   
Lo spiegò con un sorriso, con tono di lieve scherzo, ma l’espressione di Roshan si rattristò lo stesso. Qualcosa, nel suo viso, disse a Trahern che in fondo si aspettava una risposta simile, ma udirla lo aveva fatto restare male lo stesso. E si capiva anche che avrebbe voluto insistere, ma che si stava trattenendo, per dimostrare di essere un adulto, e non un ragazzino.  
A guardarlo, Trahern si sentì in colpa; o forse, _ancor più_ in colpa. Lo attirò a sé, e lo baciò; un braccio intorno alla sua vita, una mano sulla sua nuca, e le dita infilate fra i capelli, a muoversi con dolcezza. Roshan ebbe un mezzo sussulto di sorpresa, nel trovarsi dalle sue braccia, e Trahern percepì tutta la sua incertezza, in quel bacio; vi stava rispondendo con affamato trasporto, ma era allo stesso tempo teso, non riusciva ad abbandonarsi del tutto. Era rigido e in all’erta, come fosse pronto a scattare da un momento all’altro, e Trahern indovinò con facilità il perché. Si staccò da Roshan quel tanto che bastava a lasciargli un po’ di libertà di movimento, e quello subito si voltò verso l’entrata, nei pressi della quale stavano i due stallieri.  
   
“Roshan. _Roshan_ – ripeté, prendendolo per il mento e facendogli voltare la testa – Non possono vederci, da dove si trovano. E in tutta sincerità, anche se potessero, a questo punto non m’importerebbe nemmeno.”  
“Però…”  
“E probabilmente stanno dormendo. Come credo chiunque altro al castello, a parte te.”  
“Non è così e lo sai. Ormai è quasi l’alba, e parte della servitù è sem…”  
“La servitù non ha motivo di venire qui, adesso.”  
   
Trahern lo guardò negli occhi, la testa chinata verso la sua, l’espressione rassicurante e un po’ ironica. E Roshan cedette, stringendosi di nuovo a lui: un lungo bacio, lasciandosi finalmente andare alla passione, sereno e pieno di fiducia.  
Forse in realtà l’idea di essere visti ancora gli metteva inquietudine, ma aveva deciso di accantonare i suoi timori e godersi quel momento; e quando il bacio finì e si separarono, sorrideva felice, e a Trahern si strinse il cuore.  
   
“Sarai ritorno prima che faccia buio?”  
“Lo spero, per questo parto tanto presto. Mi aspetterai, anche se dovessi tardare?”  
   
Roshan annuì, e si sporse a dargli un ultimo bacio, rapido e quasi giocoso; ancora sorrideva, ancora sembrava felice, ma c’era anche un velo di malinconia nel suo sguardo.  
Trahern lo abbracciò, stretto, chinandosi ad affondare il viso tra la sua spalla e il collo, respirando il lieve profumo che conosceva così bene, che nella sua mente si associava soltanto a lui, e a momenti di felicità tanto intensa da far sparire per un po’ persino l’ombra incombente del matrimonio.  
Restarono così per una manciata di secondi, e poi Trahern la malincuore lo lasciò andare; tornò verso il cavallo, ma aveva fatto solo pochi passi che si fermò; si voltò a guardare Roshan, e restò lì, come indeciso. Aprì bocca, ma la richiuse senza dire nulla. Fece un cenno di saluto, invece, e raggiunto il suo purosangue montò in sella.  
   
“A stasera.”  
   
Disse solo, infine, passando vicino a Roshan mentre si allontanava.  
   
 __________________________  
  
NdA  
  
È un capitolo breve, lo so, ed è quasi tutto dedicato a Feoh. Desideravo soffermarmi su di lui e sui suoi pensieri, senza interazione con Elhaz: solo ciò che gli passa per la testa, le sue riflessioni, le speranze e le paure. L’attaccamento alla famiglia, alle sue radici  
Ci tenevo anche a portare Feoh sulla tomba di Kaytara. Uno sproporzionato numero di capitoli fa, era stato Elhaz – quando ancora non avevo rivelato la sua vera identità - a rivolgersi a lei, nella biblioteca del tempio. Quella volta, lui aveva detto di trovare sciocco il parlare alle tombe, perché celano solo un corpo morto, mentre l’anima e la presenza delle persone andrebbero cercate nei luoghi che esse hanno amato, in cui hanno vissuto.  
Ma per Feoh è diverso: non aveva mai condiviso nulla con Kaytara, non aveva passato alcun momento con lei, in quel luogo, non aveva nemmeno frequentato il tempio, quando c’era lei… non avrebbe avuto senso mandarlo lì. Quindi, più tradizionalmente, visita la sua tomba,  se ne prende cura.  
E chiede scusa anche a lei.  
È maturato tanto, il mio selvaggio. Sa ammettere i propri torti, si sente in colpa per aver trascurato i propri familiari, cerca di pensare a qualcosa di utile per dissipare un po’ le superstizioni, fa autocritica… sono davvero fiera di lui! Di questo passo non lo potrò nemmeno più chiamare selvaggio!  
   
Roshan e Trahern hanno fatto solo una comparsata: serve a introdurre il prossimo capitolo, che sarà tutto per loro.  
   
Intanto, grazie per aver letto fin qui!  
   
  
  
   
   
   
   
 


	46. Chapter 46

**Tenebra e Luce**  
   
Capitolo 46  
   
_________________  
   
   
Roshan guardò Trahern allontanarsi: tenne gli occhi fissi sulla sua schiena fino a quando non fu più in vista, scomparendo nella penombra del mattino. Una piccola figura in movimento nella foschia della prima alba, sempre più piccola, e infine indistinguibile, dissolta.  
Pensò che doveva aver proceduto al passo solo a suo beneficio, per ritardare un po’ la separazione; lo immaginò proseguire poi al galoppo, percorrendo veloce la strada fin dove possibile, per guadagnare tempo: il sentiero in salita per il vecchio tempio, a quanto aveva sentito, si faceva per un lungo tratto disagevole, scosceso e reso difficile da seguire dalla poca frequentazione. Lì Trahern avrebbe dovuto proseguire con lentezza, o almeno Roshan si augurava che lo facesse; certo, Trahern avrebbe sorriso della sua apprensione, magari gli avrebbe enumerato le volte in cui aveva rischiato la vita, in guerra, alle difficoltà e alle fatiche che aveva affrontato, cecità compresa, chiedendogli se dopo esperienze del genere potesse essere tipo da intimorirsi per un sentiero accidentato.  
Tornando verso i propri alloggi, Roshan sorrise della propria inquietudine. Si figurò come sarebbe stato se, da innamorato, avesse dovuto sopportare la partenza di Trahern per la guerra: sarebbe morto d’ansia e preoccupazione ogni singolo giorno, era fin troppo facile immaginarlo. Avrebbe avuto pace nel ricevere le sue lettere, ma sarebbe stata di breve durata, perché inevitabilmente avrebbe pensato a tutto ciò che di brutto poteva esser capitato dal giorno della loro spedizione.  
Rifletterci era ozioso, decise con soddisfazione. Quella situazione non si sarebbe mai potuta verificare: sarebbe stato impossibile per Trahern partire per una qualsiasi guerra, una volta incatenato nei sotterranei.  
   
~°~  
   
Jaldon era malato. Nulla di grave, niente che qualche giorno di assoluto riposo non potesse risolvere senza strascichi. Per Roshan significava la sospensione delle lezioni, ma essendo un ragazzo troppo coscienzioso, anziché approfittarne dandosi all’ozio e ai propri divertimenti preferiti, scelse di dedicarsi allo studio di un trattato di dottrina politica, di cui da qualche giorno aveva iniziato la lettura, guidato dal suo precettore; un’opera vecchia di secoli, ma i cui princìpi continuavano a essere validi, scritta dall’uomo che, gettando le basi di un grande impero, sarebbe diventato il loro primo Erezar.  
Roshan era affascinato da quei concetti lungimiranti, pieni di saggezza e di tolleranza, ma anche di straordinario cinismo e calcolo. Riguardavano la diplomazia e il buon governo, la conquista e il mantenimento del potere, i rapporti con i nobili, la libertà che era giusto accordare e l’autorità che non doveva essere messa in discussione; quando era più conveniente mostrare indulgenza, e quando essere inclemente e inesorabile verso trasgressori e traditori. Quando era il caso, persino, di spingersi alla crudeltà più sanguinaria. Quando era necessario proteggere a ogni costo la pace, e quando la guerra era l’unica strada giusta da intraprendere. Quanto fosse fondamentale l’onore, ma quanto anche l’inganno fosse talvolta necessario, per raggiungere i propri scopi.  
Sottolineavano l’importanza della retorica, del saper simulare e dissimulare, ribadivano la necessità di garantire un basilare benessere al popolo, quale fondamenta per la stabilità del potere.  
Procedeva piano, perché i concetti erano densi e il linguaggio antiquato, e intanto prendeva appunti sugli argomenti da sviscerare, con l’intenzione di discuterne con Jaldon stesso, una volta si fosse rimesso in piedi. E anche con Trahern, certo. Ancor di più con Trahern, che non era l’Erezar, ma che in quanto esperienza di comando e controllo in situazioni critiche ne aveva molta più di Jaldon. In un certo modo, trovava, i precetti illustrati nel trattato erano validi a tutti i livelli: nel governo di un impero e in quello di un esercito, sia nel controllo di una grande provincia d’Oltremare che di una piccola città.  
Era una lettura affascinante e molto istruttiva, fondamentale, riteneva, anche se ormai non era più sua intenzione perseguire la carriera diplomatica; aveva irrevocabilmente deciso, e sarebbe stato il primo segretario di Trahern, senza alcun rimpianto.  
Roshan si perse nello studio per ore, ritrovando una concentrazione che da tempo gli mancava… una concentrazione che somigliava a una fuga, o a un rifugio.  
Quando decise di fare una pausa era passata ormai ben più di metà mattinata, e solo allora si rese conto di quanto ancora buia fosse la stanza; leggendo alla luce delle due lampade a cristalli sulla scrivania, però, non se n’era accorto. Andò alla finestra e guardò fuori: il cielo era coperto, plumbeo. Da lì non poteva vedere nella direzione in cui sapeva essere diretto Trahern, e un po’ in ansia per lui andò in una delle sale che davano da quella parte.  
Uscì sulla balconata, e andò fino alla balaustra, dove una folata di vento freddo lo fece rabbrividire. Si accigliò nel vedere in lontananza il cielo ancora più scuro, e bassi nuvoloni neri dall’aria minacciosa. Gli parve anche di notare il vivido lampeggiare dei fulmini.  
   
“E ieri era una così bella giornata!”  
   
Un po’ troppo fresca, ma luminosa e dal cielo limpido, intensamente azzurro; trattenne un sospiro, augurandosi che Trahern non avesse problemi durante il tragitto. Chissà dov’era giunto, in quel momento… chissà se era in movimento, o se era stato costretto a fermarsi.  
Restò affacciato per qualche minuto, e quando si voltò per rientrare in casa, e si trovò davanti il dezar; era sulla soglia, e sembrava lo stesse osservando, con aria quasi… mesta.  
Fu l’impressione di un attimo, poi Engath gli rivolse un lieve sorriso e si fece avanti, raggiungendolo alla balaustra e guardando lontano, nella stessa direzione in cui fino a poco prima stava guardando anche lui.  
   
“Non sembra il giorno ideale per mettersi in viaggio, vero?”  
   
Roshan annuì, e tornò a volgersi verso il cupo paesaggio. Cercò di pensare a qualcosa da dire; di chiedere al dezar di quando lui stesso aveva compiuto il medesimo pellegrinaggio, o magari della competizione di tiro con l’arco che avrebbe fatto parte dei festeggiamenti per il matrimonio; unica cosa, fra l’altro, cui Trahern stesse dimostrando autentico interesse, tanto da impegnarsi in prima persona per l’organizzazione.  
Non riuscì ad aprire bocca, invece, attanagliato da una sensazione di disagio che ultimamente lo accompagnava, quando si trovava da solo con il dezar; una sensazione che accanto a lui non aveva mai conosciuto, prima. Era il nascondergli qualcosa, era l’impressione di ingannarlo, di stare tradendo la sua fiducia… era una sciocchezza, e se ne rendeva conto, perché già stava sacrificando a quell’uomo quanto di più importante aveva, e ciò avrebbe dovuto essere sufficiente a spazzare via ogni assurdo senso di colpa.  
   
“Già. Il cielo laggiù fa quasi paura.”  
   
Rispose, e guardò il dezar: Engath aveva lo sguardo rivolto lontano e il sorriso ormai scomparso dal suo volto.  
Roshan avrebbe voluto aggiungere qualcosa, ma non riuscì a trovare nulla da dire; fare conversazione, come avesse avuto il cuore leggero, gli sarebbe sembrata una recita, un inganno. Sentì nostalgia per tempi più semplici: se tutto fosse rimasto come allora… prima di innamorarsi di Trahern… se tutto fosse rimasto come allora, ecco, avrebbe colto subito l’occasione per discutere con il dezar del trattato che stava leggendo. Sarebbero rientrati in casa, e si sarebbero accomodati in biblioteca, chiudendo fuori il vento freddo e il cielo nero. Engath di certo avrebbe avuto molto da insegnargli, e aneddoti da narrargli, e letture istruttive da proporgli. Sarebbe stato bello. Il dezar, il suo secondo padre.  
E invece doveva rinunciare, almeno per il momento, a causa di quel suo sentirsi colpevole.  
E a causa anche di un sepolto risentimento, disperatamente negato, verso il nobile, che aveva segnato a tal modo il destino di Trahern, e il suo con esso; temeva che qualcosa gli sarebbe sfuggito, prima o poi… un’infelice frecciata sul sacrificare la felicità altrui al proprio interesse, per esempio. Ed era troppo l’affetto e il rispetto che provava per il dezar, nonostante la situazione, per potersi permettere una cosa simile.  
   
“Torno ai miei studi – disse, con un rapido sorriso, e gli occhi sfuggenti – a più tardi.”  
   
~°~  
   
Nel tardo pomeriggio, Roshan sedeva davanti ad Aris; tra di loro, una tavola decorata da un insolito schema di gioco, una trentina di pedine – una metà bianca, l’altra blu - e un paio di dadi. Aris gli stava insegnando le regole con entusiasmo; lui lo aveva da poco appreso da Drest, ed era impaziente di trovare nuovi avversari contro cui misurarsi. Era un gioco molto più veloce del traktir, le cui partite duravano lunghe e spossanti ore, e potevano persino occupare intere giornate; qui la durata massima era di una mezz’ora, ma spesso le partite erano anche più veloci. Si chiamava brogàn, e a dire di Drest, era uno dei giochi che andava per la maggiore, negli accampamenti militari, Oltremare: rapido, strategico e adatto a puntare denaro. Tale ultima caratteristica era ufficialmente vietata, ma in realtà tollerata, a patto che non sorgessero alterchi e rivalse fra i soldati.  
Di norma, Roshan sarebbe stato entusiasta di imparare, e invece la sua concentrazione continuava a vacillare, il suo sguardo a spostarsi alle grandi finestre, al cielo livido, ai vetri che tremavano per il forte vento; la situazione in lontananza poi, da quando aveva scambiato quelle poche parole con il dezar, non era affatto migliorata. Quasi come a prendersi gioco di lui, grosse gocce di pioggia cominciarono a scendere con uno scroscio violento.  
   
“Sei preoccupato per Trahern, Roshan?”  
   
Chiese Aris, tirando i dadi; sorrise del buon risultato e mosse le pedine, poi alzò gli occhi a guardarlo, sempre con il sorriso sulle labbra, rassicurante.  
   
“In questo momento, mentre sei in pensiero, lui con ogni probabilità è al caldo e all’asciutto in una comoda locanda.”  
“O avrà magari chiesto ospitalità in qualche casa lungo la strada.”  
Aggiunse Larèn, che osservava la loro partita.  
“Ma per la maggior parte del tragitto non c’è nulla del genere, a quanto ho sentito: è una zona praticamente deserta.”  
“Allora avrà forse trovato un riparo naturale, o un qualche vecchio rudere, ammesso che il tempo sia così brutto anche lì. Avrà avuto il buon senso di fermarsi, se gli elementi si sono fatti troppo avversi, non credi?”  
   
Roshan annuì, e a guardare l’espressione serena di Aris sentì la propria ansia affievolirsi. Ansia esagerata, immotivata, se ne rendeva conto; figlia più della situazione logorante che stava vivendo, e non del timore che un uomo avvezzo ai campi di battaglia non sapesse affrontare un po’ di brutto tempo.  
   
“Probabilmente per oggi non rientrerà – aggiunse Aris � quindi smetti di pensarci. E tira i dadi: è il tuo turno.”  
   
Obbedì, lanciò e studiò brevemente la situazione e allungò la mano verso una delle proprie pedine, ma il violento, e oltremodo forzato, schiarirsi la gola di Larèn lo bloccò prima che potesse toccare la pedina prescelta. Grazie a quell’interruzione si rese conto dell’errore che stava per commettere, una mossa che l’avrebbe inchiodato in una pessima situazione e portato quasi certamente alla sconfitta, e cambiò strategia, riuscendo anche a portare via due pedine al proprio avversario.  
Aris alzò il viso e indirizzò al fratello un sorriso fin troppo luminoso.  
   
“Larèn, vuoi per cortesia limitarti a osservare in silenzio?”  
“Avanti, sono le sue prime partite. Vuoi forse dirmi che Drest non è stato indulgente con te, quando ti stava ancora insegnando?”  
   
Aris riabbassò il viso sul gioco, stranamente in imbarazzo.  
   
“Già, ecco. Un po’ forse. E… a proposito di Drest…”  
Larèn e Roshan lo guardarono incuriositi.  
   
“Ho saputo che tra non molto sarà il suo compleanno. Pensavo di regalargli una scacchiera; questa è sua, è quella che aveva Oltremare. Mi ha detto di tenerla, che me la regala, se il gioco mi piace sul serio. E così, per rimpiazzarla… che ne pensate?”  
“Magari ne avrà già comprata un’altra.”  
   
Fece notare Larèn, ma Aris spiegò con entusiasmo.  
   
“Ma io ne commissionerei una speciale. Legni preziosi, e avorio, madreperla… lo schema di gioco intarsiato, anziché dipinto, e pedine in pietre semi-”  
“Sicuro che gli piacerebbe? A me Drest sembra una persona dai gusti essenziali – fece notare Roshan – non ha mai mostrato interesse verso il lusso.”  
   
Vide l’espressione di Aris spegnersi un po’, a quelle sue parole, e si affrettò a rimediare.  
   
“Ma l’idea è bella! Solo non esagerare, ecco che voglio dire. Puoi far realizzare un bell’oggetto pur mantenendolo semplice. Sono d’accordo per i legni pregiati e l’intarsio, ma eviterei l’avorio e il resto. Sono sicuro che così l’apprezzerà anche di più.”  
“Forse hai ragione.”  
   
Ammise con un sorriso Aris, e Roshan si trovò a provare per lui una punta di benevola invidia. Ormai sapeva, come anche Larèn e Trahern, che Aris provava dei sentimenti verso Drest; niente di serio, per il momento, forse nulla di ancora davvero _definito_ , se non un misto di profonda simpatia e attrazione. Da parte sua, Drest sembrava lusingato di tali attenzioni, ma ancora non aveva dato segno di sentirsi romanticamente coinvolto; continuava a trattare Aris nello stesso modo di sempre, amichevole e rilassato, passava con lui più tempo di prima, ma non aveva mostrato di ricambiare l’interesse. Non ancora, almeno. Roshan sapeva che si era confidato con Trahern a tal proposito, e lui curioso aveva cercato di cavargli qualcosa di bocca, ma inutilmente.  
E nonostante tutto, sì: provava un po’ d’invidia per Aris e la sua libertà, per le possibilità che gli si aprivano davanti e il suo futuro privo d’imposizioni. Gli augurava davvero che Drest finisse col ricambiare i suoi sentimenti.  
   
***  
   
Per il resto della sera e buona parte della notte, pioggia e vento continuarono a imperversare; per ore Roshan restò sveglio, occhi aperti nel buio, ad ascoltare gli scrosci la cui violenza aumentava e diminuiva, senza però mai smettere, e l’urlare rabbioso del vento.  
La pioggia, il vento… rumori da cui di solito gli piaceva farsi cullare, a letto, al sicuro, e che sempre lo avevano accompagnato nel sonno con serenità, per la prima volta lo angosciavano.  
La notte parve lunghissima e quando il sonno giunse, infine, fu un dormire difficile e leggero, poco riposante, ma almeno quelle poche ore d’incoscienza lo traghettarono nel giorno successivo.  
La mattina si presentò fredda, ma piena di luce; privo di nubi il cielo, cristallina e immobile l’aria; spalancata la finestra della propria camera da letto, Roshan respirò a pieni polmoni e sorrise.  
Di sicuro Trahern si era già rimesso in viaggio, pensò, e avrebbe cercato di recuperare il ritardo, spronando il cavallo; forse sarebbe giunto già per il pranzo. Bisognava dare ordine in cucina di preparare un banchetto eccezionale, perché probabilmente sarebbe stato affamato.  
   
Ma non arrivò per pranzo, e le ore del pomeriggio trascorsero una dopo l’altra senza che lui comparisse. Il cielo cominciò a tingersi dei colori accesi del tramonto, e poi il crepuscolo a scendere, e nulla, ancora; a quel punto tutto l’ottimismo di Roshan era ormai svanito, e la preoccupazione non era più soltanto sua, anche se gli altri familiari cercavano di non darla a vedere.  
Lui, però, non riusciva più a tenerla a bada, a fingere di essere tranquillo; forse il giorno precedente la sua apprensione poteva essere stata eccessiva e il suo stare sulle spine apparire quasi ridicolo, ma ora chi avrebbe potuto accusarlo di preoccuparsi più del dovuto?  
Incapace di attendere oltre, raggiunse il dezar nel suo studio; entrò deciso, senza nemmeno bussare, e pieno di frustrazione attaccò subito a parlare.  
   
 “Gli è successo qualcosa! Sarebbe già qui da ore, altrimenti... è passato troppo tempo. Troppo!”  
L’espressione del dezar, seduto alla propria scrivania, era tirata. Depose il documento che stava consultando e congiunse su di esso le mani, le dita strettamente intrecciate.  
   
“Lo so. Anche se ieri si fosse fermato, oramai…”  
“Dobbiamo andare a cercarlo, dobbiamo percorrere la sua stessa strada, andargli incontro! Potrebbe aver avuto dei problemi – incontrollabile, il tono della voce aumentava di volume e di urgenza - potrebbe essere in difficoltà!”  
“Ho già dato istruzioni, Roshan: sei uomini partiranno a momenti, e io e Aris con loro; ormai sta facendo buio, ma le lampade a cristalli più potenti dovrebbero fornirci abbastanza luce – il dezar scosse lievemente la testa – Non me la sento di aspettare l’alba.”  
“Ma… perché non me l’avete detto prima? Avrei partecipato ai preparativi, avrei… verrò anch’io!”  
“Non è necessario, Roshan. Saremo già abbastanza per battere strade diverse.”  
“Verrò anch’io, invece! Come posso rimanere qui ad aspettare? Farebbe solo aumentare la mia angoscia, e mi sentirei del tutto inutile!”  
   
Il dezar fissò su di lui uno sguardo penetrante, e Roshan si bloccò. Forse aveva esagerato, alzando a quel modo la voce. Forse aveva messo troppo a nudo i propri sentimenti. Si accorse di aver chiuso le mani in pugni frementi, e lentamente sciolse la stretta, abbassò le braccia lungo i fianchi. Doveva calmarsi, e chiedere scusa, e comportarsi come un adulto, non come un ragazzino emotivo.  
Ma prima che potesse aggiungere altro, il dezar sorrise, comprensivo.  
   
“Va bene. Ma sono certo che incontreremo Trahern a metà strada, e quando vedrà tanto scompiglio, e ne immaginerà il motivo, non finirà più di prendersi gioco di noi.”  
   
Roshan, sollevato, ricambiò il sorriso.  
   
“Sopporterò con molto piacere.”  
   
 ~°~  
   
Insieme al dezar e ad Aris, Roshan cavalcava da ore alla testa del gruppo. Il buio era rischiarato dalle lampade e da una grande luna, piena e splendente; faceva solo un po’ troppo freddo per essere solo a metà dell’autunno, ma a parte ciò la notte era così piacevole e serena che sembrava quasi irriderli, a paragone della precedente.  
Roshan attendeva di giungere al punto in cui si sarebbe fatto _impervio_ , come lo aveva definito Trahern. Per il momento il sentiero era agevole, sebbene non molto largo; era fiancheggiato su entrambi i lati da faggi vecchi di secoli, dai tronchi che si inclinavano con grazia verso la strada, e i cui rami contorti si intrecciavano in alto, sulle loro teste, lasciando filtrare solo qua e là la luce della luna e formando una galleria suggestiva e un po’ inquietante.  
Era bello già a vedersi così, nell’argentea luce lunare, e in quella artificiale delle lampade, ma di giorno, con le foglie accese dai colori autunnali, doveva essere uno spettacolo meraviglioso.   
Roshan si stupì di non conoscere quel luogo; non tanto di non esserci mai stato, poiché si poteva dire che al di fuori di Dymeere conoscesse solo i luoghi in cui era stato con Trahern, ma anche di non aver mai sentito parlare di una simile bellezza, che per di più si trovava nelle proprietà del dezar.  
E proprio il dezar, al suo fianco, dovette notare il suo guardarsi intorno incuriosito, perché iniziò a spiegare.  
   
“Un tempo questo era il lunghissimo viale d’accesso al maniero dei dezar Eldines; era stato creato così per impressionare i visitatori. Vennero piantati giovani alberelli, la cui crescita fu accelerata dalla stregoneria di alcuni estan: in pochi giorni soltanto li trasformarono in piante maestose, come avessero già centinaia di anni. Considerato il numero degli alberi, sborsarono una cifra che definirei scandalosa.”  
“Come sarebbe? I dezar Eldines? Non ho mai sentito parlare di loro… e queste terre appartengono a voi.”  
“Gli eventi di cui ti ho parlato risalgono a più o meno a tre secoli fa. Inoltre, appena una cinquantina anni dopo aver fatto realizzare questo maestoso viale, gli Eldines persero i loro territori, che da allora appartengono alla mia famiglia. Ci fu quasi una guerra locale fra le due casate, che si risolse con il decadimento nobiliare degli Eldines; persero titolo, beni, proprietà… il mio avo fece radere al suolo il maniero, di cui ora non resta traccia.”  
“Ma cosa accadde di tanto grave per giustificare un tale conflitto?”  
   
La domanda di Roshan ebbe in risposta il silenzio; forse il dezar non aveva sentito, e così si voltò verso di lui, per ripetergliela. Quando vide l’espressione sul viso dell’uomo, però, capì che doveva aver udito benissimo; Engath si voltò parzialmente verso di lui e una veloce espressione di disagio gli passò sul viso. Tornò a guardare davanti a sé, le sopracciglia aggrottate, la postura irrigidita.  
   
“Un tempo le conseguenze dei contratti non onorati erano piuttosto brutali.”  
   
A Roshan sembrò di aver ricevuto un pugno; stritolò le redini fra le mani e con il cuore che batteva più veloce riportò anche lui gli occhi sul sentiero.  
   
“Erano questioni economiche – il dezar aveva quasi un tono di giustificazione - Riguardavano gli accordi per lo sfruttamento di miniere che si estendevano sui territori di entrambe le famiglie. Gli Eldines infransero il contratto nella maniera più sleale possibile… e la situazione degenerò.”  
   
Roshan annuì, ancora turbato.  
   
“Ora simili questioni vengono risolte in maniera più civile.”  
   
Concluse il dezar, e il discorso finì lì. Pensierosi continuarono la cavalcata, fino a giungere alla fine del viale, al vasto spazio in cui un tempo si trovavano il maniero e il suo giardino; non c’era più nulla, solo erba alta che ondeggiava nella brezza, un vecchio salice le cui fronde sfioravano terra, e i resti della vasca di quella che una volta doveva essere stata una grande fontana. Forse fu per il racconto che aveva appena udito, ma a Roshan parve uno spettacolo desolante.  
Poi, l’immobilità della scena venne interrotta da un cavallo: uscì da dietro il salice, a passo lento, e si fermò a brucare un po’ d’erba. Immediatamente tutti si fermarono, e Roshan fu il primo a smontare di sella, con un orribile presentimento che gli serrava la gola. Si affrettò verso la bestia, e quando il cavallo alzò la testa e lo notò, docile andò verso di lui.  
Un magnifico animale, elegante e imponente, dal manto nero e lucido e dalla lunga criniera: il cavallo preferito di Trahern, quello con cui era partito; la mano che Roshan alzò per accarezzargli il collo tremava appena.  
   
“Gli è davvero successo qualcosa.”  
   
Mormorò, e provò una vertigine, una paura gelida che gli serrò il cuore. Trahern. Dove poteva essere? E come stava? Quanto tempo avevano perso… e il suo istinto glielo aveva detto, glielo aveva detto! Quell’inquietudine che aveva sentito, la preoccupazione che gli era sembrata così esagerata e sciocca!  
Un momento dopo al suo fianco arrivarono Aris e il dezar, sul volto la medesima espressione inquieta; Aris però tentò un sorriso, e gli posò una mano sulla spalla.  
   
“Avanti. Non è detto che sia capitato nulla di grave.”  
   
Roshan fece cenno di sì, ma fu un gesto automatico, vuoto, come vuota era anche la rassicurazione di Aris. Entrambi restarono in silenzio a guardare il dezar, mentre lui esaminava il cavallo e i finimenti alla luce ravvicinata di una lampada; gli altri uomini del gruppo osservavano a maggior distanza. Terminato l’esame, Engath scosse la testa.  
   
“Sembra tutto a posto. Sella, redini, staffe… il cavallo non presenta nessuna ferita, nemmeno superficiale.”  
   
Quello era bene, vero?  
Un buon segno.  
Sperava che lo fosse.  
   
“C’è un bivio, poco più avanti; esistono un sentiero più utilizzato, per giungere al tempio abbandonato, e uno secondario, più lungo e tortuoso - il dezar guardò il figlio, e Roshan - Non credo Trahern abbia scelto quello, ma non lo voglio trascurare.”  
   
~°~  
   
Roshan era rimasto con il dezar e una metà degli uomini, mentre Aris era andato con gli altri, assumendone la guida; si erano separati dandosi appuntamento alle rovine, sia nel caso avessero trovato Trahern che in quello contrario.  
Se l’avessero ritrovato, e lui fosse stato ferito, o malato, una parte degli uomini lo avrebbe ricondotto subito al castello, mentre l’altra si sarebbe recata all’incontro con gli altri. Se invece non l’avessero trovato, dopo una sosta i due gruppi sarebbero poi tornati indietro scambiandosi i percorsi, e poi… e poi avrebbero organizzato altre ricerche, con la luce del giorno, con più persone.  
E che altro fare?  
Roshan non voleva pensarci, e cavalcava con il cuore pesante; era esausto, ma troppo preoccupato per accorgersene. Ore erano passate da quando avevano ritrovato il cavallo, che era al seguito del loro gruppo, e ore ancora avevano davanti; il paesaggio si era fatto più aspro, la strada aveva preso a salire, il percorso a farsi difficile. Di tanto in tanto da terra affioravano grosse pietre lisce e scivolose, o spesse e insidiose radici; era un tragitto complicato già in quelle condizioni di buon tempo, e Roshan immaginò come doveva essere stato con la pioggia torrenziale e il vento forte… quanto facile per un cavallo scivolare, inciampare…  
Ma il cavallo di Trahern stava bene, si ripeté. Non era ferito, non zoppicava.  
   
 _Questo però non significa nulla. Non significa non ci siano stati incidenti._  
   
E case o locande dove Trahern avrebbe potuto chiedere ospitalità erano ormai alle loro spalle da un bel pezzo. Non c’era proprio nulla, nemmeno il rudere di una catapecchia.  
Stupida, inutile tradizione, che Trahern aveva voluto rispettare per il matrimonio con una donna che nemmeno amava!  
Bisogno di stare solo, di riflettere! Avrebbe potuto farlo in un qualsiasi altro posto! Anche comodamente alloggiato nella torre più alta del loro castello.  
   
 _Spero di trovarti presto, e che tu stia bene abbastanza, così potrò prenderti subito a pugni._  
 _E se sarai ferito, se starai male, aspetterò che tu ti sia ristabilito, sarò paziente, anche per settimane, e poi ti prenderò a pugni comunque._  
   
Roshan fece una bassa risatina, perché non aveva mai preso a pugni nessuno in vita sua, ed era assurdo immaginarsi in una simile situazione, e proprio con Trahern, ma la risatina finì col diventare un singulto strozzato.  
Mordendosi le labbra tirò dentro un profondo respiro; cercò di ritrovare il controllo, di mantenersi calmo, vigile, ma gli era impossibile tenere a bada i pensieri, che svolazzavano in ogni direzione come pazzi. Sembrava tutto irreale, una specie di brutto sogno.  
   
“Trahern!”  
“Dezareyn!”  
   
Chiamavano tutti a pieni polmoni. Anche Roshan lo aveva fatto, a lungo, tanto che la gola ormai gli doleva e la voce gli si era fatta rauca; a quei richiami però aveva sempre risposto solo il silenzio irreale del bosco.  
Ora taceva, invece: una pausa, per riposare un po’, per dare sollievo al dolore; continuava a scrutare la strada con attenzione, a gettare occhiate intorno. Il dezar gli si affiancò, porgendogli una borraccia d’acqua, che accettò con gratitudine.  
   
“Questo è uno dei tratti peggiori – spiegò il nobile – ma più avanti la strada si farà meno in pendenza. Il terreno sarà sempre ingrato, ma l’avanzata più agevole.”  
   
Roshan annuì, restituì la borraccia, e ancora pensò, ipotizzò.  
Forse non c’era stato alcun incidente: Trahern aveva fatto in tempo a raggiungere il tempio, e si era fermato lì, trovandovi rifugio dalle intemperie in un qualche angolo in condizioni migliori, e lì si era rincantucciato, ben avvolto nel mantello.  
Forse aveva legato male il cavallo, e quello, nella notte, si era spaventato per la burrasca ed era riuscito a scappare. Forse il freddo e la pioggia avevano fatto ammalare Trahern, che ora, febbricitante, aspettava di rimettersi un po’, per poi iniziare il viaggio di ritorno a piedi.  
Avrebbe avuto il buon senso di aspettare di riprendersi, vero?  
A Roshan l’ipotesi piacque; gli sembrava plausibile, persino consolante, così tanto che si sentì stupido per non averci pensato prima. Nessun incidente, solo un imprevisto.  
Continuò a ripeterselo, e l’idea lo aiutò a tranquillizzarsi, ad affrontare il resto del percorso senza più avere quel peso addosso che sembrava schiacciarlo; si sentiva, anzi infuso di una nuova energia. Sorrise persino, quando, come predetto dal dezar, la strada si fece un po’ alla volta meno ripida, fino a divenire quasi pianeggiante.  
Ancora qualche ora e sarebbero arrivati; doveva essere paziente, avere fiducia. Pregò gli dei dentro di sé, come non aveva mai fatto prima. Chiamò ancora il nome di Trahern, pure se ormai si era convinto che lo avrebbero trovato al tempio.  
E poi vide qualcosa in mezzo al sentiero, più avanti. Una sagoma nera, stesa a terra, a malapena distinguibile nell’oscurità.  
   
Fermò il cavallo, con il cuore in gola, e accanto a lui si arrestò subito il dezar; dietro di loro tutti gli altri uomini, e i richiami ad alta voce cessarono, sostituiti dal brusio dei sussurri.  
Roshan si sentì travolto da un’ondata di nausea e terrore, paralizzato come se ogni fibra del suo corpo si fosse mutata in pietra. Udì il dezar dire qualcosa, ma non lo capì: le parole erano suoni senza senso, senza valore. Dalla testa ai piedi d’un tratto lo scosse un brivido rapidissimo, ma così violento, così fuori controllo, da sembrare una convulsione; con una mossa brusca staccò la lampada dal suo supporto e scese da cavallo, precipitandosi accanto alla figura; incespicò, rischiò di scivolare sulle pietre viscide, ma riacquistò l’equilibrio senza nemmeno sapere come.  
Crollò in ginocchio solo accanto al corpo, quando ogni forza lo abbandonò.  
La lampada gli cadde di mano, ma continuò a illuminare il volto cereo, la smorfia sulle labbra, le ombre scure sotto gli occhi.  
Gli occhi… semi-aperti, chiari, ma spenti, coperti da un orribile velo lattiginoso che ne offuscava la bellezza, che li rendeva spaventosi.  
   
 _No no no no_  
 _Nonseitunonpuoiesseretu_  
   
Allungò una mano, tremante, per sfiorare quel volto immobile. Non ci riuscì al primo tentativo: la ritrasse d’improvviso, portandosela alla bocca, stringendosi il viso. Aveva il respiro affannoso, e il fiato gli mancava.  
Riprovò. Con le dita sfiorò una guancia gelida, e le labbra ancor più fredde, e dalla gola gli uscì un lamento che non sembrava nemmeno umano.  
Altre mani entrarono nel suo campo visivo, toccarono il corpo. Alzò gli occhi e vide il dezar, o forse il suo spettro, per l’aspetto che aveva. Engath infilò un braccio sotto le spalle del figlio, lo sollevò da terra con l’attenzione e la gentilezza di un padre affettuoso; gli toccò il collo, e poi la nuca, e il retro della testa, e lì i suoi occhi si spalancarono, la sua espressione si fece ancor più distrutta. Incredula, e inorridita. Disperata, e atterrita.  
Riadagiò il corpo con cura e con altrettanta delicatezza gli chiuse gli occhi; restò lì, a capo chino e con le spalle scosse, piegato come se il mondo gli fosse franato addosso.  
Roshan lo fissò, senza riuscire a provare nulla per lui, nessuna compassione, nessuna empatia; non c’era posto, nel suo cuore, per la sofferenza di un’altra persona. Lui stesso era diventato una creatura formata solo da profondo, insostenibile e buio dolore.  
Si accartocciò accanto a Trahern. A quello che non poteva essere Trahern.  
A quello che _non voleva_ fosse Trahern.  
Implorò il suo nome, con la voce che gli raspava dolorosa in gola.  
Gli strinse convulsamente la stoffa della giubba, e sentì il suo petto immobile. Su quel petto tante notti si era addormentato, accompagnato dal quieto alzarsi e abbassarsi del respiro, dal battito regolare del cuore.  
Su quel petto, così inerte.  
Il mondo andò in frantumi.  
Vomitò bile. E poi urlò.  
E urlò.  
   
_________________________  
   
   
  
 


	47. Chapter 47

****Tenebra e Luce  
   
 **Capitolo 47**  
________________  
   
   
Elhaz osservava Drest disegnare. In piedi dietro di lui, guardava con interesse l’intrico astratto che andava prendendo forma sul foglio; tratti fluidi, eleganti e veloci, dalla complicata ma perfetta simmetria fra la parte superiore e quella inferiore. Era la prima volta che lo vedeva disegnare, e la scioltezza con cui l’opera nasceva dalle sue mani era stupefacente, aveva qualcosa di sovrannaturale, quasi.  
   
“Vorrei che me lo lasciassi, quando avrai finito.”  
   
Drest sbirciò velocemente Elhaz da sopra la spalla, con un mezzo sorriso soddisfatto, e tornò subito a disegnare.  
   
“Questo è solo uno scarabocchio in bianco e nero. Posso farti qualcosa di meglio, con i miei colori.”  
“Non ne dubito, ho visto i tuoi dipinti e sarei lieto di possederne uno. Ma comunque vorrei anche questo.”  
“Ti piace così tanto? Ti comunica qualcosa, allora?”  
“Un certo grado di disturbo mentale, tanto per cominciare.”  
“Che?”  
   
Una sillaba acuta, e di nuovo Drest smise di disegnare; tornò a voltarsi verso Elhaz, ma con più impeto, incredulo.  
   
“ _Disturbo mentale?_ ”  
“Non intendevo in senso negativo.”  
“Esiste anche un senso positivo?”  
“Esiste come dato di fatto, neutro. In questi ornati c’è una precisione maniacale, e ancor di più essa si trova nei tuoi dipinti… è affascinante, considerato che per tutto il resto non si può dire tu brilli per accuratezza.”  
“Grazie. Dato di fatto anche questo?”  
“Mi sembri risentito! Non ho detto che sei un cialtrone, solo… - un vago gesto con la mano -  il tuo grado di precisione nelle varie faccende è estremamente aleatorio.”   
“Sono scrupoloso e affidabile solo quando è importante esserlo: odio gli inutili sprechi di energie.”  
   
Tornò a guardare il foglio, riprendendo a disegnare come a voler mettere fine al discorso; Elhaz sorrise, posandogli una mano sulla spalla e stringendo appena, in un gesto di amicizia e comprensione.  
   
“Lo so bene. In realtà penso che tu sia molto più coscienzioso di quanto tu stesso voglia ammettere.”  
   
Drest borbottò qualcosa di poco comprensibile, e poi, come se gli costasse, fece un cenno di assenso con il capo. Ancora una volta tornò a guardare Elhaz, e l’espressione sul suo viso si era fatta seria e pensierosa.  
   
“Tu credi che…”  
   
Un bussare deciso ma cortese lo interruppe; tacque, ed Elhaz diede l’assenso a entrare. Alla porta si affacciò Razien, il suo domestico; alle sue spalle s’intravedeva un’altra persona.  
   
“Signore, il maggiordomo del dezar Hadenlor chiede di poterla vedere. Con urgenza.”  
   
Urgenza c’era anche nella sua voce, e l’espressione del suo volto era tesa; Elhaz si accigliò.  
   
“Certo. Fallo venire avanti.”  
   
Karil entrò: era pallido e turbato, tanto che, nel vederlo, Elhaz sentì le parole di benvenuto che avrebbe voluto pronunciare spegnersi sulle labbra.  
   
“Karil, è successo qualcosa?”  
   
Chiese, avvicinandosi a lui.  
   
“Signor Elhaz… e signor Drest, ci siete anche voi… il dezar ha mandato una carrozza anche a casa vostra, ma voi siete qui.”  
“Karil, ti senti bene? - fece Drest, alzandosi e mettendo da parte il disegno – sembri atterrito.”  
“Vengo da parte del dezar, per portarvi al castello. Perché siete… eravate… persone importanti per…”  
   
La voce dell’anziano domestico tremò; si coprì la bocca con una mano, chiuse brevemente gli occhi, respirò, cercando di ricomporsi.  
   
“Una disgrazia. Una tragedia, signori. Il dezareyn…”  
“Trahern? – lo interruppe Drest - Che gli è capitato?”  
“Una… una caduta da cavallo.”  
   
Karil abbassò la testa, e restò lì, a spalle curve, apparendo terribilmente fragile. Elhaz fece ancora un passo verso di lui, e parlò, cercando di suonare rassicurante.  
   
“Andiamo subito, allora. Sono certo che potrò fare qualcosa per aiutarlo. Durante il tragitto mi spieghe-”  
“No. No. – il servitore alzò il volto per guardare Elhaz negli occhi – Non potete fare più nulla. Il dezareyn… è morto.”  
   
***  
   
Nella carrozza che li portava verso il castello il silenzio era assoluto e greve.  
Elhaz osservava Karil, seduto di fronte a lui: aveva lo sguardo rivolto al finestrino, ma sembrava perso in pensieri che non gli permettevano di vedere alcunché. Aveva le labbra serrate, ridotte a una linea pallida e sottile, i cui angoli voltavano all’ingiù.  
Quando ancora erano in casa, Karil aveva riferito loro quanto successo; un resoconto conciso, perché non c’era in fondo molto da dire: la partenza di Trahern, il motivo del suo pellegrinaggio, e poi il suo tardare, tardare troppo. La decisione di andare alla sua ricerca, nel timore fosse in difficoltà… e il funereo ritorno della piccola spedizione.  
Karil sapeva che il corpo era stato ritrovato a meta quasi raggiunta, e che il cavallo era stato invece incontrato ben prima, che vagava da solo. Il dezar, comprensibilmente sconvolto, non gli aveva detto molto altro, e in fondo nulla aveva, se non supposizioni: forse il cavallo era stato spaventato dalla tempesta, o forse da un animale selvatico sbucato all’improvviso, e si era imbizzarrito, e anche un ottimo cavaliere come Trahern poteva venire sbalzato di sella, battendo malamente la testa. E quelle maledette pietre che affioravano sul sentiero…  
Elhaz si voltò a guardare Drest, che gli sedeva accanto; lui guardava in basso, rigido e immobile a tal punto che sembrava quasi non respirasse. L’espressione sul suo viso era vuota, ma Elhaz sapeva che dietro quella calma apparente, quel controllo, dentro di lui dovevano esserci emozioni in burrasca. Non si aprì ad esse, non volle spiare nel suo intimo, e si limitò a posargli una mano sulla spalla, certo che lui avrebbe compreso quanto voleva comunicargli.  
Drest annuì, e il viaggio continuò, sempre in silenzio.  
Elhaz capiva stava provando il suo amico, e capiva anche ciò che sentiva Karil: un’afflizione più profonda di quella di un servitore per la scomparsa di un buon padrone, una sofferenza dettata da un affetto sincero.  
E se così era per un domestico, quanto aspro e profondo doveva essere il dolore del dezar, e dei fratelli di Trahern? Cosa stavano passando, _loro_? E Roshan?  
Poteva immaginarlo, se pensava a come era stato perdere Kaytara altrettanto all’improvviso; allo strazio, alla disperazione che aveva provato, a come si era sentito tradito, dal destino e dagli dei.  
O se pensava a come la morte di Mavril gli aveva spezzato il cuore, a come lo avesse lasciato pieno di rimpianti a chiedersi cosa avrebbe potuto fare per impedirla.  
E tuttavia, il proprio dolore sapeva affrontarlo; e se non affrontarlo, almeno era capace di ignorarlo, di spingerlo in un angolo recondito dell’anima, ma quello degli altri… quello degli altri era ben più complicato.  
Giunti al castello, insieme a Drest seguì Karil lungo scalinate e corridoi quasi deserti; l’attività che nei giorni precedenti ferveva si era fermata, e tutto sembrava sospeso, irreale, come in attesa che qualcuno dicesse che era stato tutto un equivoco, e che tutto andava bene, e che il dezareyn non era morto.  
Vennero introdotti in una sala in cui non erano mai stati prima; una bella stanza, non eccessivamente grande, così da avere un’aria raccolta, intima. Le pareti erano affrescate con motivi floreali stilizzati e con lo stemma di famiglia riprodotto più volte, ma fino ad altezza d’uomo erano coperte da pannelli in legno scuro decorati in modo severo; c’era un grande camino, ma il suo fuoco era spento, e lampade di fattura squisita pendevano dal soffitto. C’erano poltrone, e bassi tavoli; su d’uno si trovava una scacchiera, e su un altro alcuni libri, e c’erano altre cose ancora, ma l’attenzione di Elhaz per tutto ciò non durò che il tempo di un’occhiata, per concentrarsi invece sul dezar, su Aris e Larèn.  
Tutti e tre vestivano abiti semplici, privi d’ornamenti, di ricami o gioielli, e dal colore indefinito e smorto della stoffa non tinta, così come si usava per osservare il lutto; sedevano vicini, in silenzio, e dal loro viso trasparivano prostrazione e smarrimento. Dolore, sì, ma anche qualcosa di simile all’incredulità.  
   
 _È presto per accettare quanto è accaduto. Quando qualcuno ti viene strappato così in fretta, così inaspettatamente, a volte si è troppo storditi per rendersi del tutto conto della realtà._  
   
Il dezar si alzò, e accogliendoli strinse loro le mani. Quelle del nobile erano gelide.  
   
“Grazie per essere qui in un momento come questo – era evidente quanto cercasse di mantenere il dominio sulle proprie emozioni, e la tensione nella sua voce indicava quanto fosse vicino al perderlo –  All’infuori di questo palazzo, ancora nessuno sa cosa è avvenuto, ma siete stati importanti, per Trahern, ed era giusto che foste avvisati per primi.”  
   
Come si rispondeva a parole simili? Ringraziando, forse? Dicendosi onorati? Elhaz non lo sapeva. Ad Harkwald aveva avuto a che fare con persone che avevano perso qualcuno di caro, e aveva dovuto trovare parole di comprensione, o consolazione, anche se non provava alcun coinvolgimento; ma questo era molto, molto diverso. La compassione che sentiva era autentica.  
   
“Sono affranto, dezar. Mi mancano le parole per dirvi quanto sono addolorato. Forse non conoscevo Trahern da lungo tempo, ma avevo grande stima di lui… lo consideravo un amico.”  
“Grazie. So per certo che il sentimento era ricambiato.”  
   
Elhaz restò a guardare mentre anche Drest, rigido, porgeva le proprie condoglianze, e poi insieme si avvicinarono ad Aris e Larèn. I due giovani non possedevano l’autocontrollo del padre, e in quei minuti che passò con loro, capì che non erano per nulla interessati a mantenerlo. Raccontarono più dettagliatamente i fatti della notte passata, pieni di dolore e di una rabbia che non sapevano verso chi indirizzare; Elhaz ascoltò il loro sfogo senza cercare mai di placarlo. Meglio così, in fondo. Meglio sfogarsi che farsi soffocare.  
Capì, che nonostante tutto, almeno in quel momento, Aris e Larèn erano abbastanza forti da far fronte a quella tragedia, e che erano altre le persone ad avere bisogno di aiuto.  
Scambiò uno sguardo con Drest, e mentre lui restava con i due fratelli, si diresse verso il dezar, che se ne era andato in disparte, vicino al camino; stringeva una mano sulla mensola e guardava giù, fra gli alari freddi. Quando gli fu vicino, il nobile parlò con voce spenta.  
   
“Devo rendere pubblica la notizia, ora, e organizzare i funerali. Per il momento nemmeno Krover è stato informato… lui è davvero l’ultima persona con cui voglio avere a che fare adesso. Avrebbe dovuto esserci un banchetto nuziale, e invece…”  
“E invece diventerà giorno di lacrime quella che avrebbe dovuto essere occasione di gioia.”  
“Gioia?”  
   
Mormorò il nobile, chiudendo gli occhi.  
   
“Gioia – ripeté, amaro – per chi? Non certo per mio figlio.”  
   
La pena che già Elhaz provava per lui si moltiplicò, e per un momento distolse lo sguardo, in rispetto del dolore di quell’uomo. Era un’emozione così intima, così cruda e vivida, che si sentiva un intruso nell’esservi testimone.  
Nonostante ciò, c’era qualcuno la cui sofferenza doveva essere ancora più profonda, più schiacciante; qualcuno che non era lì a cercare forza o consolazione nella vicinanza della famiglia. Elhaz guardò Aris e Larèn, e Drest fra loro, seduti vicini; Aris stava parlando, di nuovo rievocava quella notte fatale, la testa bassa e le spalle curve, i pugni serrati sulle ginocchia. Drest lo ascoltava, l’espressione dolente e una mano poggiata su uno di quei pugni tanto stretti, come a sperare di scioglierlo. Anche Larèn ascoltava, ma sembrava quasi che dentro di sé stesse negando tutto, come se il semplice _non volere_ , con tutte le sue forze, potesse cambiare la realtà.  
Eppure, più di tutto questo, si notava la _mancanza_.  
Elhaz tornò a volgere gli occhi a Engath.  
   
“Dezar – chiese, a mezza voce – dov’è Roshan?”  
“Roshan – con quanta tristezza venne pronunciato quel nome – Lui… è con Trahern. Non ha voluto lasciarlo. È giù, nelle ghiacciaie.”  
   
***  
   
Faceva freddo, ma Roshan non lo sentiva, non a un livello cosciente. Guardava Trahern, disteso su un massiccio tavolaccio dal piano di marmo. Era nudo, coperto solo da un telo bianco, da poco sopra le ginocchia fino alla vita, e il colore della sua pelle poco si differenziava da quella stoffa. Era stato lavato, e i suoi capelli erano ancora leggermente umidi, e odoravano delle essenze preziose di cui erano stati intrisi; un buon profumo, che si impresse nella mente di Roshan, legandosi per sempre all’infelicità, alla disperazione, e a uno spaventoso senso di solitudine.  
Ogni tanto allungava una mano e lo sfiorava: il viso, il petto, le spalle. Tocchi brevi, che non riusciva a prolungare, e per cui si odiava: avrebbe voluto crollare su di lui, restare lì, e stringerlo, baciarlo, e piangere. Invece, il suo dolore era un baratro, ma le lacrime non venivano, e il contatto con quel corpo freddo gli dava un senso di estraneità, di… di paura, quasi. E d’irrealtà, di un incubo da cui non riusciva a svegliarsi, perché non poteva essere vero, non poteva essere accaduto. Non a Trahern, non a _loro_.  
   
Tremante, scostò il telo; sul ventre di Trahern c’erano ancora i lividi violacei che gli aveva lasciato qualche giorno prima, baciando e succhiando. Non sarebbero mai guariti. E non avrebbe mai più potuto fargliene altri.  
Ricordò la mano di Trahern sulla sua testa, il modo in cui l’accarezzava, mentre era chino su di lui. Anche quello, mai più. Mai più!  
Un brivido lo scosse, un lamento stridulo gli uscì dalla gola; di scatto lasciò ricadere il telo e chinandosi – crollando, quasi - afferrò invece la mano destra di Trahern, stringendola con forza convulsa. Sentì i calli dovuti all’uso della spada, ed era una sensazione che conosceva molto bene… ma non conosceva invece quella della mano di Trahern che non ricambiava la sua stretta, che restava inerte e fredda. La guardò, e se la portò al volto, a mimare una carezza; la tenne ferma sulla guancia, ma solo qualche secondo. Non riuscì a reggere di più quel contatto, non con il gelo che gli comunicava, con il rifiuto che sentiva… non voleva che il ricordo di quel tocco, morto ed estraneo, prendesse il posto del calore, del senso di appartenenza.  
Riadagiò il braccio sul tavolo, sfiorando con un’ultima carezza quella mano, e rimase lì a testa bassa, aggrappato al piano di marmo, perché le vertigini gli portarono via l’equilibrio. Anche gli occhi lo tradirono: sembrò calare il buio, ai margini del suo campo visivo, e in fretta l’oscurità si espanse, lasciandogli solo una visione ristretta, sfocata, sul contrasto fra il marmo scuro e la pelle cinerea di Trahern. Attraverso la gola serrata respirare si fece difficile, e la sensazione di non avere abbastanza aria peggiorò la sua angoscia.  
   
 _Non voglio che sia vero. Non voglio che sia vero!_  
   
Sembrava che l’aria non riuscisse ad arrivare ai polmoni.  
   
 _Non è giusto!_  
   
E lui non riusciva a trovare l’autocontrollo, la lucidità, per frenare quei respiri troppo brevi e veloci, per inspirare a fondo, e calmarsi.  
   
 _Oh, déi, vi imploro!_  
   
“Roshan.”  
   
La voce fu solo un rumore, il suo nome un suono privo di senso. Non lo sentì veramente, gli scivolò addosso senza toccare la sua coscienza.  
   
“Roshan.”  
   
La voce, più vicina, lo fece trasalire. Si raddrizzò di colpo e barcollò, ma un braccio gli circondò le spalle, trattenendolo con gentilezza.  
   
“Roshan, vieni via, adesso. Non ti fa bene stare qui.”  
   
Si voltò a guardare Elhaz, stordito; solo in quel momento, sentendo il calore della sua vicinanza, si rese conto di quanto fosse fredda quella stanza, di come il gelo gli fosse penetrato nelle ossa. Non riuscì a trovare la forza di rispondere, né si mosse; riuscì solo a scuotere lentamente la testa.  
   
“In questo momento è della vicinanza dei vivi che hai bisogno – continuò Elhaz – Ascoltami. Capisco che tu voglia restare accanto a Trahern, ma adesso -”  
“Lui non è Trahern.”  
“Come?”  
   
Chiese Elhaz, le sopracciglia inarcate per lo stupore.  
   
“Non è Trahern – ribadì, la voce fragile - È solo un guscio vuoto. Ha il suo viso, ma lui non c’è. Non più. E io lo so… lo so, eppure non riesco ad andare via.”  
   
Elhaz lo strinse un po’ più forte, e le sue parole furono un bisbiglio carico di emozione.  
   
“Mi dispiace, Roshan. Mi dispiace tanto.”  
   
Lui annuì, tremante, ed Elhaz gli rimase accanto, recitando sottovoce una breve preghiera. Gli concesse poi ancora qualche minuto, e di nuovo fece per condurlo via.  
   
“Andiamo, adesso.”  
   
Roshan si irrigidì, opponendo resistenza con tutta la forza che gli rimaneva, e parlò senza distogliere gli occhi dal corpo.  
   
“No. No, lasciami qui. Voglio restare ancora.”  
   
Al suo fianco, Elhaz esitò, ma poi sciolse la presa, lasciandolo di nuovo da solo, e Roshan si sentì sollevato, ma insieme dispiaciuto, nel perdere quel contatto e quel calore. La sua solitudine non durò che un attimo: una mano forte lo afferrò per una spalla, costringendolo a voltarsi; si ritrovò così faccia a faccia con il dezar, e sussultò.  
   
“Roshan, ti prego.”  
   
E l’implorazione era autentica, nel tono di voce del dezar; sembrava un uomo sul punto di crollare: il volto pallido e ombre scure sotto gli occhi lucidi, l’espressione stanchissima, prostrata. Eppure, nel suo sguardo c’era determinazione; qualcosa di antico, di testardo e orgoglioso, che ancora bruciava, seppure a fatica. Roshan tremò, e sentì gli occhi riempirsi di lacrime; avrebbe voluto scostarli, o abbassare lo sguardo, ma non riuscì a distoglierli da quelli di Engath. Ingoiò un respiro tremante, deglutì attraverso la gola stretta, mentre il dezar con gentilezza gli posava una mano sul lato del collo.  
   
“Torna in casa, Roshan. Torna con la tua famiglia. Dobbiamo restare uniti e sostenerci; rimanere qui, isolarti, non fa bene alla tua mente, né al tuo cuore, e nemmeno al tuo corpo. Ho paura di quello che potresti fare a te stesso, se non riesci a reagire. Ho appena perso un figlio… non voglio perderne un altro.”  
   
Roshan singhiozzò, si morse le labbra, e senza che potesse fare nulla per fermarle, senza che potesse nemmeno immaginare di farlo, le lacrime cominciarono a scendergli copiose. Gli appannavano la vista, rotolavano giù per le guance, ed erano tante, tante e inarrestabili; bruciavano, e sembrava che ognuna di esse gli portasse via un po’ di sé: gioia, speranze, forza… il suo stesso futuro.  
Il dezar lo attirò a sé, lo strinse, e Roshan si ritrovò a piangere silenziosamente nel suo abbraccio; avrebbe forse dovuto trovare in esso un po’ di consolazione, ma sentì solo ancor più amara e crudele l’ingiustizia che li aveva schiacciati.  
   
***  
   
“Mi farebbe piacere se rimaneste qui per qualche giorno.”  
   
Elhaz e Drest si scambiarono un’occhiata, e il dezar continuò, la sua voce formale, pacata.  
   
“Vi farò accompagnare a prendere ciò di cui avrete bisogno: vestiti, effetti personali. E, come onorati ospiti, metto a vostra disposizione tutto quanto si trova in questo castello, e la sua servitù. Mi rendo conto che da parte mia è scortese farvi una richiesta del genere, senza tener conto dei vostri impegni, ma ritengo che, per motivi diversi, la vostra presenza qui sia necessaria. Positiva.”  
   
Drest mosse le labbra in qualcosa che non somigliava per nulla al sorriso che avrebbe voluto essere.  
   
“Non ho impegni di alcun genere. E anche se li avessi avuti, avrebbero perso ogni importanza.”  
   
Erano solo loro tre, nello studio privato del dezar, quello a cui era dato entrare solo ai familiari e agli amici più intimi; li aveva condotti lì, dopo aver lasciato Roshan, frastornato da un lungo pianto, con Aris e Larèn.  
   
“Farò tutto ciò che mi è possibile per esservi d’aiuto – promise Elhaz – e mi fermerò per tutto il tempo che riterrete necessario.”  
   
Il nobile li ringraziò con un cenno del capo, e poi sembrò perdersi nei propri pensieri, con lo sguardo fisso ma sfocato, in un punto imprecisato della stanza; per qualche minuto fu come non fosse lì: non in quel posto, non in quel tempo.  
Quando si riscosse, tornò a guardare Elhaz e Drest, che erano rimasti in silenzio, in un’attesa rispettosa.  
   
“Trahern. Ancora non riesco a rendermene conto. A farmene una ragione. Non riesco a credere che sia vero. È tornato da anni di guerra, sopravvissuto a innumerevoli battaglie, ed è morto così, banalmente, senza ragione, cadendo da cavallo. Come posso accettarlo?”  
   
Guardò i suoi ospiti con occhi accesi di rabbiosa impotenza, ma non era una domanda che pretendesse risposta, e riprese subito a parlare.  
   
“Quando l’ho visto, là per terra… per un momento mi sono sentito quasi distaccato da quanto stava avvenendo, perché era troppo enorme da sopportare. Era reale, lo sapevo, ma era come se negandolo con tutto me stesso potessi cancellarlo, invertirlo. E quando mi sono avvicinato, e l’ho toccato… quando l’ho sollevato, e ho esaminato la sua testa e ho sentito le ossa… – strinse gli occhi ed ebbe uno scatto di diniego - … mentre lo tenevo così, tra le braccia, per un istante, ho pensato alla prima volta in cui lo avevo tenuto in braccio, appena nato. È stato breve e vivido come un lampo: ho sentito tutta la gioia di quel giorno, l’orgoglio, l’euforia… le infinite possibilità che il futuro riservava a mio figlio. Un lampo, e poi tutto è svanito nel buio più profondo e gelido.”  
   
Un rumore brusco: quello della pesante sedia che strisciava sul pavimento. E Drest, in piedi, pallido, lo sguardo fisso a terra.  
   
“Scusate.”  
   
Disse, rauco.  
   
“Scusate.”  
   
Ripeté, e in fretta lasciò la stanza. Elhaz lo guardò uscire e poi tornò a volgersi al dezar, con occhi pieni d’afflizione.  
   
“Ha cercato di controllarsi sin da quando ha ricevuto la notizia, ma…”  
“Ma ora è al limite – il dezar sforzò un triste sorriso di cortesia – Andate da lui: credo abbia bisogno della presenza di un amico. Io, invece, ho bisogno di stare un po’ solo.”  
“Solo, dite? Credo piuttosto che vi lascerei in compagni di fantasmi pericolosi.”  
“Presto andrò dai miei figli, ma ora, solo per un po’… _devo_ stare da solo.”  
   
Elhaz lo osservò, ancora dubbioso. Immaginava con che tipo di pensieri il dezar si sarebbe torturato, in solitudine; con quali sensi di colpa e rammarichi. Avrebbe voluto insistere e opporsi, ma c’era una tale _implorazione,_ negli occhi esausti di quell’uomo, che non poté negargli quanto gli stava chiedendo.  
Si alzò e uscì, chiudendo piano la porta alle proprie spalle.  
   
___________  
   
   
   
 


End file.
